Shields and Roses
by LadyJaeza
Summary: If Maleficent had no magical ability, how would she have carried out a curse on Princess Aurora and her family? Lady Catherine shows her the way in this story about unintended insults, unrelenting plans for revenge and the hope for true love to win over all. How will Lizzy, Darcy, Richard and others win when Lady Catherine sets her wits against them? Read on and see...
1. Nightfall

_AN: Well, here I am, back again and glad of it._

_No sooner had I put Altered Deeds to bed with the final note that I was preparing Betrayed by Forgotten Fears, now available on Amazon as Found in the Snow, for publication, than both Lady Catherine and Maria Lucas started talking to me. I mean almost as I was hitting the button to publish the epilogue for Altered Deeds! What gives?_

_If you are picturing the old cliché image of an angel on one shoulder and a devil on the other, well, that is actually what it felt like. Here they were, both feeding me the start of a story (two different stories, that is) while I was trying to clear my mind to edit the one I wanted to publish. For a little while I felt like I was going in several directions at once. (Think of the Scarecrow in the Wizard of Oz movie as he crosses his arms pointing both left and right and says, "Of course, some people do go both ways.") I accepted dictation of a chapter from each of them and then asked them to sit back for a little while and let me finish the project I had in hand. Sweet, polite Maria did as I asked. Not Lady Catherine, though. Of course, not. I would be going through my story, editing for misplaced words and missing quotation marks and all of a sudden she would be trying to dictate paragraphs of the new story. I let her dictate a second chapter and then used the odd moments in my commute and times I could not be working on editing to draft an outline. I kept trying to set it aside, but she kept talking._

_Finally, I took a little while and got the outline into shape and a few more chapters drafted out. With as loud and insistent as Lady Catherine was being, I thought her point of view was going to pervade the story, but by the time the outline was done, I realized Richard was actually going to be a major player in this variation._

_The story you are about to begin mixes some elements of Sleeping Beauty, a bit of Cinderella and a few other random fairy tales, all without the actual magic. It is not really a cross-over for any of them, more an echo of an idea. I hope it will meet the promise of the original idea and outline. If it does, I think it will be a very enjoyable story._

_The posting schedule will be as often as my real life schedule allows. Work and life have both been a bit crazy the last couple of months, so I am making no promises beyond a promise to see the story to the end. Let the fun begin…_

* * *

Nightfall...

As each lamp was lit, the truth of the situation became more clear to the woman sitting quietly in the ornate chair. The golden glow of the flames reflected in the facets of the carefully-cut jet beads strung around her neck and dripping from her ears. The hints of light and sparkle did nothing to soften the severe look of the elegantly dressed woman. Though of finest silk, and designed in the height of fashion, with wide panniers, ruched edgings and an abundance of ribbons, the gown was uniformly black, a shade that drained any color from her face and contrasted starkly with the powdered white mass of hair piled on her head in the latest style and embellished with black ostrich feathers.

It was difficult to tell her age between the black of the gown and the white of her hair and complexion, but her face and hands were unwrinkled and her piercing blue eyes were bright and sharp – too sharp. Her expression held a mix of sorrow, frustration and anger that welcomed no comment or good cheer.

The sound of the door behind her closing with a small snick of the latch announced that the servant had finished his work and gone to deal with his next duty. The sound also signaled the end of the public day. Her household was run on a regular schedule and the lighting of the lamps in this room meant it was now become too dark outside to make the arrival of visitors or deliveries likely.

"I am most seriously displeased," she announced in frosty tones to the world in general, although the woman was alone in the room now. The small fire in the grate crackled slightly, but there was no other response to the comment. She expected none, even if she would have relished the chance of a listener to validate her complaints.

She had plenty of complaints to make, but chief among them was the one that now occupied her thoughts. Day after day she had waited for a letter to come by messenger or even, common though it was, by post, containing an invitation to the christening of Thomas Bennet's second daughter. Yet day after day, no invitation had arrived. Now, it was the day before the christening and the lighting of the lamps made it clear no invitation _would_ come.

She smoothed the skirts of her black gown as she thought over her grievance in the matter. How they could have forgotten to invite her, she did not know. After all, her husband had been the oldest daughter's godfather. He had even left a bequest for the girl in his will. For years Thomas Bennet and her husband had been friends. That her husband was dead now should not matter. In fact, it made the lack of an invitation to his widow more grave. Not that she cared about the girl in the least, either girl, for that matter. It was the principle of the thing – as the widow of Bennet's good friend she should have been invited to such an important event. As it was, she would not even have known of the christening if her brother had not mentioned his plans to attend in a letter she had received a few weeks before.

"It is not to be borne!" she said aloud, her affronted tones breaking the silence of the room. Part of a log shifted and fell with a fiery crunch in the fireplace, as if dislodged by her words. She paid no attention to it. Her mind was occupied with her thoughts of Bennet's insolent disrespect.

"They shall pay for this insult. It is not to be borne." She repeated her favorite expression of displeasure. No, it was not to be borne. They _would_ pay. But how?

For some time, the woman continued deep in thought, considering the ways and means while tapping her foot impatiently in time with her angry thoughts. Then, a slow smile replaced the severe frown, if smile it could be called, for she had a thoroughly unpleasant gleam in her eyes.

"Yes, that will do nicely. If I can manage it correctly. But, of course, I can. Slowly, steadily, I will pay them back for years to come. Yes…" she thought on the matter further, the grim, nasty smile still on her face. Finally, she nodded, speaking to the empty room again.

"She must be well-educated for a start. _**Too**_ well-educated. With what I know of Thomas Bennet, he will play right into that if the girl shows even the least aptitude for learning. If she does not, I will have to change my plan, but I have time – plenty of time."

She smoothed her black gown again, then settled back into her chair, her fingers drumming lazily on the gilt-covered wooden arms. The smile became a smirk.

"First, I must gain a strong foothold, a position from which I can influence matters as I wish." She paused, considered and decided.

"That will do. Yes, it will be perfect. I am off to Meryton tomorrow, as early as possible. I must make it there in time for the christening whether I was invited or not. They can hardly refuse to make me the girl's godmother if I give them no time to take measures against me. _**As**_ her godmother, I can manage everything."

Energized by the decision, she quickly rose from her seat and pulled the bell. She must give her orders now so there would be no delay in the morning. Before the service began the following day she must be in Meryton to attend it. Her plan might take sixteen or seventeen years to come to fruition, but that only added to the spice of it. It meant she would have a project to occupy her idle moments and keep her entertained. In the end, they would know the fullness of her wrath and _**they would pay**_.

Above all, the Bennets of Longbourn would learn how foolish it had been to insult Lady Catherine de Bourgh.


	2. Christening

Lady Catherine de Bourgh, stood in the church near the front pews with a sense of purpose. Thanks to her plans and a pre-dawn start, she had arrived early enough to enter before the family. A scene was less likely within the hallowed walls of the tiny, country church. Not that she minded making a scene when necessary. All the same, her current plans would work best if the Bennets felt they had no polite way to gainsay her, nor would openly arguing with them now further her cause later.

Other people began to file in, taking their places while looking curiously at the tall, handsome woman in her elegant black gown. _"And well they should look,"_ she thought, _"for this backwater surely saw such superior visitors on the rarest of occasions."_

Before too much time had passed, she noticed Thomas Bennet enter along with her brother, Peter Fitzwilliam, Viscount Rand. The surprise on their faces when they saw her waiting by the Bennet family pew pleased her, but she tamped down the smile threatening to break forth. Lady Catherine knew she would have to be careful not to let her amusement at the situation show in her expression or they might guess she had an ulterior motive.

"Catherine! What are you doing here?" her brother said as he stepped near to her and bowed in greeting. "We had not expected you would come because of your mourning for Lewis."

"_Ah, that poor excuse,"_ she thought as she offered a minimal curtsy to the two men in turn. _"Well, I can handle that."_

It was time to be bold. She pinned her brother with a quelling look as she said, "Nonsense. As the girl's godmother, I had to come, mourning or not. Lewis would not have had it any other way. You know his dedication to his friends."

"Her _godmother_?" Bennet asked quietly, his confusion plain.

"Naturally," Lady Catherine insisted. "How could you consider anyone else? Lewis was the older girl's godfather. He is no longer here to give your family the benefit of that connection. Of course, he would want me to step in and be godmother to the younger girl and carry on the tradition." She fixed him with her sternest glare. "Surely that is not a _problem_? After all, I came all this way to be certain his wishes were carried out."

"I…well, you see," Bennet began, clearly at a loss for words. As she had hoped, when put on the spot he could not think of a good way to deny her. After a pause, during which he looked around as if for some kind of rescue but found none in sight, he acquiesced. Lewis _had_ been a very good friend to him and it was not good form to insult his widow, especially not in church. Lady Catherine intensified her glare even as she internally congratulated herself. It was not often one managed to put Thomas Bennet in such a state. The man usually had an answer for everything. Although her outward expression did not change, her internal glee intensified as he continued, "Oh, we had not realized. That is…I thank you for your generous consideration, Lady Catherine. Let me just…I must tell my wife the good news."

He turned and moved slowly back down the aisle, avoiding any jostling from those now coming in to take their places. Apparently, Mrs. Bennet was still in the church porch_. "Probably gossiping,"_ Lady Catherine thought with disgust. The woman was an inveterate gossip, not to mention loud of speech and most vulgar in her manners, although she did, at least, have the sense to look up to Lady Catherine with proper awe for her station and breeding.

"Catherine?" her brother said with equal parts question and warning in his tone. "What are you about, showing up like this? You know you were not invited to be Elizabeth's godmother. Why are you here?"

Trust her brother to question her motives. After all these years he should know he could not oppose her and yet he had to try. Still, Bennet had already practically committed to her plan. Peter would not stop her now. She would bluff her way through with pretended obtuseness.

"Whatever do you mean? Of course, I am meant to be her godmother. Did you not just hear Mr. Bennet thank me for my consideration?"

"Oh, come now, Catherine! You never put yourself out for altruistic reasons. Why would you choose to take on the responsibility of being a godmother? Not to mention coming all this way and only showing now, as the service is about to begin?"

"I told you, Peter. It is what Lewis would have wished. What more reason could you expect?"

Her brother looked like he would continue to argue, but the pews were filling up around them now, and Bennet and his wife, who carried a well-wrapped infant, could be seen coming down the aisle accompanied by Mrs. Bennet's sister. The small group was followed by two other men Lady Catherine knew to be Mrs. Bennet's brother and brother-in-law.

"Oh, Lady Catherine!" Mrs. Bennet addressed her more loudly and from farther away than was truly appropriate in a church. "How truly gracious of you! It was so kind of you to come all this way! And so thoughtful to consider us even after your own bereavement! Imagine, you wish to make up for my sweet Jane's loss of her godfather by becoming Elizabeth's godmother. I am all aflutter at the thought! My sister was to be the godmother, but she is already Jane's godmother and has agreed to step aside in your favor because of the great honor you do us."

Buoyed by the sense of satisfaction that she had gotten her way, Lady Catherine responded graciously to the vulgar, noisy woman, offering a regal nod to her and to the sister as she replied, "Of course, it is what my husband would have wished. I am glad you agree."

Her brother still looked at her askance as they entered the pew, but Lady Catherine managed to take a place far enough away from him that all conversation between them was at an end until after the service. At that point, nothing else he had to say would matter.

When she made the promise to teach and guide Elizabeth Rose Bennet in the ways of the Church, Lady Catherine felt a momentary twinge of conscience. She rationalized it away with the consideration that she planned to teach the girl humility of spirit after first lifting her up to a state of great pride. After all, was humility not a part of the teachings of the Church?

~o~

After the church service concluded, Lady Catherine avoided socializing with the family or conversing with her brother by claiming the need to return to her own daughter as quickly as possible. She used that and her mourning as an excuse for traveling on the Sabbath. In actual fact, three-year old Anne was still too young to require more than a weekly inspection to ensure the nursemaid was providing her with proper nurishment and oversight. Few men would get in the way of a concerned mother's instincts, however, so not even her brother objected to the excuse.

The return journey to Rosings Park was spent congratulating herself on the success of her first steps towards a long, drawn-out revenge while planning her next moves. She had felt as if she had lost all purpose when Lewis died. Now, she had a project with which to occupy herself in those empty moments between managing the estate and seeing to the education of her daughter.

The Bennet estate was entailed, she remembered Lewis mentioning. If Mr. and Mrs. Bennet did not have a son, it would go to a distant cousin. What was the man's name? Corwin? Carson? No, Collins! That was it. According to Lewis he was an unpleasant man who had insulted Mrs. Bennet at the Bennet's wedding, causing a breach between the families. The insult indicated _some_ good sense on his part.

While there was still a good chance Mrs. Bennet might bear a son, there were no guarantees. Even if she did, there was no guarantee the child would live, as Lady Catherine well knew. Her own son had died of some trifling ailment a mere two months after he was born. Just in case, it would not hurt to track down this Collins fellow and see how he could be used to further her plans. The more cards she held, the better likelihood of having a winning hand.

~o~

Lady Catherine was already well on her her way home by the time her brother and Bennet had a chance to speak privately. They met in Bennet's study after the guests Mrs. Bennet invited to join them for a celebration after the service had gone home.

"I must admit Catherine surprised me today. When you told me you had not invited her out of respect for her mourning, I knew there would be trouble. Of course, she would also have been insulted if you _had_ invited her. I expected she would fire off a scathing letter and break all contact with you either way," Viscount Rand said as he took one of the seats by the fireplace.

"That was what I was expecting as well, Rand," Bennet admitted as he took the other seat and began to set up the chess board, "although it was not my intention to make a break with her. I respected de Bourgh far too much for that."

"I know, Bennet. He was a good friend to both of us. I am still not sure what he ever saw in my sister to make him willing to marry her, but he always told me it was a happy alliance for him. I just wonder what she is up to now."

"Hmm, no chance she told us the real reason she wanted to be Elizabeth's godmother?" Bennet asked, setting a bishop on the the board.

"None, whatever," Rand answered. He picked up the black queen and examined it idly as he spoke. "She is playing some kind of game. A game like this. She says she does not care for chess, but I think she would have been a true proficient had she ever chosen to learn. I also know from experience that she likes to play over the long term. She can hold onto grudges for years, building the tiny stones of unintended slights into great walls of resentment. I am afraid we must play along but keep a wary eye out for her ultimate goal." He set the queen down on the board in its proper place.

Bennet nodded. "Speaking of learning the game, how is that scamp, Richard, coming along?"

"Oh, he is a natural strategist, although he hates sitting still long enough to play. He is only seven, after all. He will get a little practice with his cousin, though, as well as dragging young Will outside for a few boyish adventures during their visit together."

"Yes, and into some trouble, too, I expect," Bennet chuckled. "I was sorry you did not bring Richard here with you. I always enjoy seeing my godson, but he would have been bored to tears with all the clucking hens gathered around my daughters and he needs some time with his cousin."

"Yes, those two are good friends and much closer than Richard is to his own older brother, partly because of being closer in age and partly due to temperament. When Anne asked to have Richard come for a visit, I could not turn her down. She worries that Will spends too much time on his own."

"I can see how the five years between your boys makes a big difference while they are at this age. It will matter much less when they become adults. The personality differences though..." Bennet trailed off.

"Yes, unless there is some great change as they grow older, I doubt Richard and James will ever be good friends. They are like oil and water when they are together. I am as glad as my younger sister that Richard and Will are so very close."

"How does Darcy feel about it?"

"Much the same. He knows his boy is somewhat isolated and lonely, aside from just being of a quiet and studious nature. Richard's liveliness gives Will a focus outside himself. Being of a similar nature, Darcy knows how necessary it is to have a few good companions. He will make reasons for Will and Richard to spend time together. I still have hopes _you_ will be able to meet Darcy in person some time. Even aside from your shared love of chess and books, I think you would have much upon which to build a friendship."

"If the opportunity arises, I will be glad of it. Our ongoing series of games by post has been very satisfying to me. Still, with each of us stuck on our home estate by health issues that make travel difficult, I do not see it happening soon."

"It is strange that a shoulder injury should make even riding in a carriage so painful. I can understand not being able to manage a horse, but you simply sit in a carriage."

"If the roads were smooth as glass and carriage springs a little more effective, perhaps I could try a long trip. As it is, every bump and bounce is agony, even on so short a journey as from here to the village. At least I can walk where I need to go locally without much pain, so long as I am careful and wear the brace I have developed. Now, I believe I won the last game, so it is my move." Bennet picked up his first piece and opened the play.

Time would tell what moves they would need to make to counter Lady Catherine's plan. For now, they could enjoy the more simple game before them and hone their skills for the real life version.


	3. Plots

The following months passed quickly for Lady Catherine. She had not realized how much work it would be ensuring the estate was run the way _she_ wanted. It seemed that every time she turned around,

someone was questioning the procedures Lewis had put into place or the new orders she chose to give. She had to speak with the steward most severely before he understood that her word was now to be taken as law on _all_ matters of importance.

On the flip side, she also discovered the greatly enhanced influence she now had over the lives of not just the staff and tenants of Rosings Park, but also the local merchants and other occupants of Hunsford village, which supported the estate. So many people now looked to her for guidance – or would, when she had them properly trained.

It was not all power and influence, however. Sources of vexation still appeared, to her annoyance. The most frustrating was the announcement of the birth of an unexpected heir four months after Lewis' death. While Sir Lewis de Bourgh had carefully planned his will and estate matters to give the greatest possible advantage to his widow, he could not leave the baronetcy to his wife or daughter. He had been able to assure his wife a life interest in Rosings Park, but the title, and a portion of the estate profits, fell to a distant cousin in the de Bourgh line.

Lady Catherine had thought the matter resolved when they received word that the cousin in question, Clarence de Bourgh, had perished in a riding accident a month before Lewis succumbed to his final illness. As the last remaining male relative on that side of the family, his death left the way clear for Lady Catherine and her daughter Anne, after her, to inherit the entire estate.

Just when she thought she had legal matters in hand, though, she received word from her solicitor that Clarence de Bourgh's widow was with child. That still would not have mattered if the child had been a daughter, but such was not to be. The male infant, christened Phillip de Bourgh, took on the title and now had the right to a large quarterly allowance from the estate for the remainder of Lady Catherine's lifetime. Upon her death he would inherit her interest in it and possession of Rosings Park as well. Anne de Bourgh still had a large dowry that had been set aside by her father when she was born, but she could not inherit the estate unless something happened to Sir Phillip before he produced a legitimate heir of his own. Instead of being sole mistress of her new domain, Lady Catherine was now merely a wealthy tenant in charge of matters.

"It is not to be borne," echoed frequently in the sitting room in the weeks after the child's birth. Lady Catherine's upset over not being invited to the Bennet girl's christening was nothing to her affront at losing absolute control over Rosings Park. She fumed and fretted over the lack of consideration the child had shown in being born male and the upstart pretensions of the child's mother, who dared produce offspring after her husband's death to claim what was rightfully Lady Catherine's property.

Murder was not an option, of course, although privately Lady Catherine could hope for one of the many illnesses prone to affect young children to remove the problem for her. Not that she would ever express such a hope out loud. Certainly not! However, as she considered the matter more calmly, it did not seem all that unlikely an outcome. She could watch and wait. Patience was one of her many virtues.

The widow Marcella de Bourgh's suggestion that she and her son be allowed to live at Rosings Park was out of the question. Once that woman got a foothold at the estate, Lady Catherine would never be rid of her. Worse yet, she and the child would be a constant reminder of the vexing way matters stood. And, should anything happen to the child under her roof, there might be questions asked that Lady Catherine preferred not to answer.

Still, it would not do to let them stray too far from her control either. After some thought, Lady Catherine allowed them to move into the dower house, which sat in a far corner of the estate. While nothing to the main house, it was an adequate home in which to place a distant relative of her husband. She would provide them with their household staff, although the pay would be deducted from _Sir Phillip's _allowance. With a staff of Lady Catherine's choosing, anything Marcella de Bourgh did or said would be reported on and kept as ammunition to threaten her with later.

To maintain her own reputation and sink that of the other woman, Lady Catherine spread the word among her contacts in the Ton of her magnanimous offer of a good home. Sprinkled in the messages and occasional conversations she had with visitors were vague comments implying her doubt that _Sir Phillip_ was actually Clarence de Bourgh's son. Just the odd word here and there would do the trick. Even if she could not have him declared illegitimate, making people _think_ he was could serve Lady Catherine well if she was sneaky enough that the initial rumors could not be traced back to her.

Despite the various issues and frustrations with the estate, Lady Catherine still found time to send an investigator to look into the situation of Bennet's heir presumptive. She found Mr. Hayward's resulting report on the subject most satisfactory.

"As you said, Lady Catherine, the heir presumptive to Longbourn is a relative named Collins. Mr. Josiah Collins is a second cousin to Mr. Thomas Bennet. His paternal grandfather and that of Mr. Bennet were brothers. The younger brother changed his name from Bennet to Collins as part of a marriage settlement. It allowed him to inherit his wife's family property, although the amount he inherited was rather smaller in the end than truly justified such a step."

"How is the current Mr. Collins situated financially?" Lady Catherine asked.

"Not well. His father was a poor manager, it seems, and he is an even poorer one. He married a woman with enough of a dowry that a smarter man could have rebuilt the family fortunes. Instead he has frittered the funds away with one losing investment after another, all the while blaming everyone but himself for his failures."

"Is he destitute?"

The sandy haired man adjusted his spectacles and looked at her carefully before answering. "He likes to think he is. Again, however, a smarter man would not. A portion of his wife's dowry is set aside in trust, but he receives regular interest payments from it. He inherited the house in which they live. While no palace, it is a solid house in a decent village and is in reasonably good repair. The house is entailed on his son, so he has not been able to mortgage or sell it. This is a source of frustration for him, but it has, in actuality, prevented his family from becoming homeless."

"So, whatever he has, he always wants more?" Lady Catherine clarified.

"Indeed, your Ladyship," Mr. Hayward answered, shifting slightly on the edge of the spindle-legged chair he always had to occupy on such visits. "That is part of what prompts him to continually waste his funds on projects that promise great returns but have little chance of success."

Lady Catherine smiled. She could work with that character flaw. "What other traits does he possess? You have said he is not smart. Does he know that about himself and compensate in other areas of his life?"

"In my opinion, your Ladyship, he is a very unpleasant sort of man. Mr. Collins considers himself quite clever and derides the foolishness of anyone who thinks otherwise. He is also a bully, far quicker to use his fists than to use what wit he possesses. His neighbors avoid him and I suspect his wife and son would prefer to do so as well."

"He beats them?" Lady Catherine did not express surprise, merely curiosity.

"That is what the neighbors think. The house is attached and the neighbors one either side have heard him in terrible rages and have also heard his wife cry out in pain. After such incidents, she will often wear a veil if she must go out. The boy is only five years of age, yet he is, already, a cringing, whining creature. I saw him when the mother took him out for a walk. I must say, I have seen children in London's slums with a more pleasant aspect than young William Collins."

Lady Catherine did not respond right away. She sat, lost in thought, her expression impassive, tapping one carefully manicured nail against the gilded arm of her favorite chair. In his own, less comfortable seat, Mr. Hayward did his best to avoid fidgeting. He knew from experience that his employer would want no interruptions until she was ready to speak. For a time the only sounds in the room were the ticking of an ormolu clock on a stand and the regular click of the tapping fingernail. Mr. Hayward began to get a cramp in one leg from the strain of trying not to move or disturb her. Just as he thought that he simply must ease the muscle, her eyes focused on him again and she spoke.

"You did not mention my name as you performed your investigation, did you?" she asked.

Surreptitiously stretching his leg, Mr. Hayward replied, "Of course, not, your Ladyship. You did ask me to be discrete."

"Yes. Yes, I did," she said thoughtfully, tapping her finger once for emphasis. "Very good. You will approach Mr. Collins and, without revealing my identity, you will notify him that he has a benefactor who will pay him a set amount each year so long as the boy, William Collins, remains alive and unharmed. He is to be educated, prepared for the clergy – that should not require too much intelligence – and a position will be procured for him when he is ordained. Do you think twenty pounds a year would be sufficient inducement for Collins to follow my instructions."

"So long as your instructions do not include physical labor, I think it should suffice. From what I could learn, he does not care one way or the other what happens to the boy, although he is pleased to have bragging rights over his cousin, Mr. Bennet, for having a son."

With a slight smile, Lady Catherine ordered, "Very well, then. Make the arrangements. I want to keep track of Mr. Collins and his son."

At her signal, Mr. Hayward rose from his seat. He bowed, thanked her and left the room. He still limped slightly from the cramp in his leg as he went, but Lady Catherine took no notice of that. She was deep in her thoughts of how best to use Mr. Collins and his son to her advantage. Once again the room became silent save for the ticking of the clock and the tapping of a fingernail on a gilded chair arm.

~o~

Almost two years after the christening of Elizabeth Rose Bennet, Lady Catherine was pleased to receive an invitation to the christening of another Bennet daughter. Not pleased because she wished to accept the invitation, of course. Her interest in the matter was a sense of satisfaction that Mrs. Bennet had, once again, failed to produce a son to inherit Longbourn. The girl, herself, was of no significance and deserved none of Lady Catherine's notice or attention. Lady Catherine declined the invitation with more courtesy than she wished, but she was glad of the news, nonetheless.

Elizabeth was still to young to be worth any notice as well. Mr. Hayward reported that the child was alive and healthy. That was all that mattered for the moment. Lady Catherine had more important matters to take up her attention.

Her brother still viewed every action she took with suspicion. He remained civil, but civility was not the same as bowing to her wishes. She wanted the power, influence and consequence of the Earl of Matlock on her side. That was impossible with her father. In his opinion, both of his daughters were of no importance now that he had seen all the benefit he was likely to gain from their marriages. Since the death of their mother some five years previous, he had not communicated with either daughter. Lady Catherine saw little likelihood of gain or change when her brother took their father's place as Earl. Peter was more willing to acknowledge her, but he would not let her control him.

Her next, best hope was to gain power over her nephews. She had three, but one could be discounted immediately. Richard, her brother's younger son, was too much like his father, despite being only nine years of age. He thought for himself and openly defied her wishes. At the moment it appeared he would not be of any use to her, although she would continue to look for ways to bring him around.

His older brother, James, was a much better prospect, especially since he was in line to become the Earl after his grandfather and father passed on. At fourteen, he was ready to step away from his father's control and enjoy the advantages of rank and position. Some judiciously timed gifts of money earned his gratitude, giving her a vantage point from which to begin directing his life. She would keep him in extra funds while using servants she had placed at his school to keep an eye on both his needs and his actions.

That left her youngest nephew, Fitzwilliam Darcy. He could have been a stubborn one like Richard, who was his closest companion. However, Lady Anne Darcy was not nearly as suspicious of her older sister as their brother was. She eagerly accepted suggestions for her son's care and upbringing. Better yet, through her sister's compliance, Lady Catherine had managed what could be a major victory in gaining control of young Fitzwilliam's thoughts and actions.

George Darcy had, quite foolishly, rewarded his steward for merely doing his job by becoming godfather to the man's son. Lady Catherine had still not decided if it was a sign of proper gratitude or impertinence for the steward to name the boy George after his benefactor. On a recent visit to Pemberley she had learned that young George Wickham could be very useful to her, indeed.

Although he hid it well from others, Lady Catherine could easily see the boy was a greedy, grasping schemer. He wanted the kind of material goods and attention he saw Fitzwilliam Darcy receive and he would do anything to get them. Quite typical of his station, of course, and exactly why Lady Catherine had not approved of George Darcy's actions in the first place. However, the boy's natural ability as a liar impressed her. After observing him and learning of his skills, she came up with a plan to both monitor her nephew and reduce Richard's influence over him.

It was not difficult to convince Lady Anne or her husband that Fitzwilliam was lonely and required more company than the gentry of the local neighborhood could provide. Despite his low origins, Lady Catherine assured them, George Wickham could make an acceptable playmate and, being more outgoing and gregarious, could help ease his way when he entered the larger society offered at school. Thus, young George would become Fitzwilliam's constant companion and even join him at Eton, gaining the benefit of an education at his godfather's expense.

For her part, Lady Catherine privately assured the boy of an additional allowance contingent on following her instructions, any instructions she gave, to the letter. When she also hinted at future benefits beyond what his godfather might be inclined to provide, young George became her devoted tool. Of course, Lady Catherine would keep an eye on him to verify his continued loyalty, but even at his current young age he was cunning enough to know where his true advantages lay.

~o~

Another two years passed during which Lady Catherine continued the management of both her estate and her plots. George Wickham proved an apt agent, giving Fitzwilliam company while keeping him isolated from the influence of anyone who might encourage him to rebellion. He had not yet managed to break the friendship between Fitzwilliam and Richard, but he had sown seeds of doubt, which was almost as good.

Lady Catherine's daughter was now of an age to truly begin her education as a lady of high status. Through her contacts, Lady Catherine found a gentlewoman of strained means and compliant nature to take on the position of governess. Anne de Bourgh's education would follow strict guidelines, laid down by her mother, to mold her into a perfectly docile young woman of impeccable manners.

To her satisfaction and amusement, Lady Catherine received yet another invitation to a christening in Meryton. Satisfaction, because the child was another girl, which fell in well with her plans. Mrs. Bennet's pathetic attempt to gain Lady Catherine's patronage for yet another daughter by announcing her intention to name the girl Katherine, presumably in her Ladyship's honor, afforded the amusement. With four daughters to provide for, Mrs. Bennet would need all the advantages she could manage. Little did she know that all the gifts Lady Catherine would bestow on her girls would work to their downfall in the end. In fact, remembering that the oldest girl was now nearly seven years of age, Lady Catherine thought it might be time to start the process.

She found another impoverished gentlewoman, this one older and with a bit more grit and backbone, who would prove grateful for the chance at respectable employment. She brought the woman, Miss Clementine Stanton, to Rosings Park to thoroughly brief her on her true assignment before making arrangements to have her hired on as the new governess at Longbourn.

"Remember, Miss Stanton," she addressed the woman sitting on the uncomfortable, spindly chair in the sitting room, "although Mr. Bennet will pay your wages, you will owe your position to me. I expect absolute loyalty and obedience to my instructions. Is that clear?"

The petite, blonde-haired woman nodded slightly while maintaining a steady gaze upon her benefactor. "Of course, your Ladyship. I am very much aware of my position and I am at your command."

"Very good. So long as you remember that, no hint of possible indiscretions in your past will ever be made public. Now, you will, of course, be expected to teach all the girls. There is no getting around that, since it is your stated reason for being there. The mother is a vulgar creature with a background in _trade_." Lady Catherine's voice dripped with disdain as she spoke the final word. "I do not know what effect that will have on the nature of her daughters, but do your best to teach them deportment. They should all learn at least the minimal accomplishments for young women of their station."

"I shall do my best, your Ladyship."

"Yes, you will," Lady Catherine said firmly. "Establish yourself with the oldest girl, but concentrate your efforts on providing a superior education to the second girl, my goddaughter. She must be a true proficient in _all_ the accomplishments. Insist on regular and consistent practice. Accept no excuses. If her father, as is not unlikely, wishes her to learn Latin or other unladylike subjects, encourage her to excellence in them. Encourage her and do not even whisper the pejorative 'bluestocking' in protest. Do you understand?"

Miss Stanton gazed steadily back at Lady Catherine. "I do not understand your reasons, your Ladyship, but I understand your instructions. It shall be done as you say."

"You do not _need_ to know my reasons. Obedience is what I require. That, and regular reports on the girl's progress." Lady Catherine paused and then smiled nastily as she continued. "There is a possibility that the older two girls, in particular, may feel some special friendship towards each other. I want you to undermine any such feeling between them. Create tension if none exists. Make certain the older girl knows that it is her _younger_ sister who receives all the benefits of the connection to me. Make her aware of all she has lost through the death of my husband, her godfather. Keep her envious of the extra teaching Elizabeth is to receive."

Miss Stanton looked questioningly at Lady Catherine, but receiving no hint of an explanation, she once again acknowledged her instructions. "As you wish, Lady Catherine."

Bennet gave less trouble than Lady Catherine expected when she insisted his daughters would need a proper governess and offered Miss Stanton for the place. Of course, writing to Mrs. Bennet and outlining all the benefits her daughters would gain from having a governess, did not hurt at all. Being loud and vulgar meant that Mrs. Bennet could often influence her husband to give in to her wishes just to get her to be silent again for a time.

Miss Stanton took her place and the training of Jane and Elizabeth Bennet began. Through Miss Stanton's reports, Lady Catherine knew even before the invitation to the christening arrived that the child Mrs. Bennet bore only slightly more than a year later was yet another girl and that the event was difficult enough that there might be no more chances for a Bennet son to make an appearance.

All was going according to plan.


	4. Runaway

On their arrival at Longbourn, the first thing Viscount Rand noticed was that Bennet greeted them in the first parlor, the room nearest the front door, instead of his study, which was at the far back of the house. The second unusual thing was that he wore the brace binding his injured left arm close to his body, which meant he intended to do something more active than sit in a parlor and talk.

"Is there a problem, Bennet?" he asked after he and Richard had made their greetings. "You do not normally wear the brace unless you must."

"No, I do not. You have heard me complain about it often enough, but it does help prevent even more pain when I must walk long distances or be extremely active. I was on my way out to search for Lizzy when they told me you had arrived. She and her mother had quite a tiff this morning and I am afraid she may have gone off into hiding or gotten herself into more trouble."

"Would that have anything to do with the state of the rose bushes in the side garden? I noticed it looked like a wild animal had gone through there."

"That was certainly a part of it," Bennet said wearily.

Richard spoke up. "I will go find her, Mr. Bennet, while you visit with my father and tell him all about it. My tracking skills should be up to locating a seven-year old girl."

Bennet's relief was obvious. "You are good lad, Richard. I accept your offer with gratitude. She was last seen heading southwest, in the direction of Oakham Mount, although I doubt that she will have made it that far. She has a number of hiding spots along the hedges, as well as in that coppice of ash trees between here and the Mount."

"Have no fear. I will find her and bring her back." The fourteen-year old boy clearly looked on his self-appointed assignment as an adventure, but the two men also knew from experience he could be trusted to carry it out successfully.

Bennet offered his hand as he said, "Thank you, Richard. I put my faith in you."

Richard shook hands with his godfather, gave his father a nod, then quickly left the room. Both men smiled as they watched him go.

"Shall we take his advice and head for the study, Rand?" Bennet asked, beginning to work at the first of the buckles on the brace in preparation for removing it, even as he gestured in the direction of the hall with a slight jerk of the head.

"Good idea, Bennet. We can play a game of chess while you tell me what drove Lizzy out into the countryside today."

~o~

Richard first stopped in the rose garden. He wanted to take a closer look at the damage there to see if there were any clues to help him track down Lizzy.

As his father had said, it looked like a wild beast had charged through, scattering blossoms and leaves in its wake. Up close, the damage was less than it appeared from a distance. None of the bushes were truly harmed, although a bit of judicious trimming was probably in order. The litter on the ground seemed composed primarily of petals dropped from fully blown roses, along with their nearly bare stems and older, drying leaves that probably fell when the bushes were disturbed, although there were a few fresher stems and full blossoms among the litter.

Picking up one of the larger stems that still had blooms, Richard examined it. The fraying tip indicated that it had probably been pulled from the bush, not cut or pinched off. Dark stains on the stem suggested the culprit had already paid in blood for the crime.

Nothing here indicated the direction or destination of his quarry, but Richard now knew it was likely she was sporting a pair of sore and possibly bloody hands. Dropping the battered rose, he left the garden, heading around the house to the southwest.

~o~

The search took time and Richard was glad he had been able to spare his godfather the trouble. The path to Oakham Mount was littered with places an inventive seven-year old could hide. As he went, he kept his eyes open for signs Lizzy had passed by. On the path through the ash coppice, his vigilance was rewarded when he found a smear of drying blood on a tree trunk. The spot was one where someone with shorter legs would have to steady herself as she stepped over some brush that had fallen across the path.

Armed with proof he was on the correct trail, Richard continued to scan for likely hiding spots as he left the trees and followed the hedge between two fields of ripening grain. At the point where the two fields he walked between met with two others was a large pile of stones that had been gathered up over the years when the fields were tilled. The sections of hedge did not quite meet at the corner of the four fields but formed a scraggly circle around the stones.

As Richard approached the pile, a pebble flew over one of the low bushes in the circle and a girl's voice said, "Stupid Lady Catherine!"

Smiling, Richard replied, "I agree with the sentiment in general, but what has the old cat done this time to deserve your anger?"

He heard a scrambling noise among the rocks and other litter before a head popped up over the bushes. Lizzy stared at him in surprise, her eyes wide in a dirt and tear-smeared face framed by the tangled wisps of brown curls that had escaped from her braids.

"Richard?" she asked incredulously.

"In the flesh," he answered with a grin and an exaggerated bow. "May I enter your sanctuary?"

Lizzy nodded as she pointed to a break in the circle of bushes that provided a convenient entrance. Still grinning, Richard stepped through, finding a spot where several stones had been arranged to provide a bench of sorts. He took a seat and Lizzy joined him.

"How are your hands?" he asked, spotting a smear of blood on the edge of the bench.

"You know?" she asked.

"I know you had an argument with a rose bush. Or was it with your mother?" he asked lightly.

She grimaced and held out her hands for inspection. "It was both."

He took her hands and examined the multiple bloody scratches on the fingers and palms. "Who were you making the bouquet for?"

"My new aunt. Uncle Edward was married a few weeks ago and he is bringing her here to meet us tomorrow. We couldn't go to the wedding because we don't travel, as you know, and it was in Derbyshire."

"In Derbyshire? Why?"

"Aunt Madeline's family estate is near a village called Lambton in Derbyshire. They had the wedding there so her family and friends could all attend more easily."

Richard gently released her hands. "Hmm, it looks like you will live, although these scratches need to be cleaned up. Some of the tears look pretty nasty and they will be sore for quite a while as they heal. My Uncle George Darcy's estate, Pemberley, is near Lambton as well. The families probably know each other."

Lizzy nodded her understanding of his comment before continuing her story. "I wanted to make a bouquet of the prettiest of the roses to welcome Aunt Madeline to Longbourn. Her name used to be Madeline Damask, so I was using the damask roses. I pulled some of the ones that were the most open, but the petals all fell off and some of the leaves as well. I tried to pull some others, but their stems were thicker, and the bush just shook instead of releasing the flowers. More petals came off other flowers on the bush. So, I decided to try a different bush. I had just gotten a good grip on a stem with several flowers on it, when Mama came up behind me and yanked me away from the rose bush, yelling all the while. That was when my hands got so badly scratched and only part of the stem came free. Mama grabbed it away from me and threw it on the ground and then yelled at me some more. How was I supposed to know you have to _cut_ the roses instead of being able to pick them like the other flowers?"

"Good question," Richard agreed. "I have not thought about it much because I do not usually pick flowers. If I need them for some reason, I ask the gardener to collect them. So, what does my Aunt Catherine have to do with your misadventures today? Or was that just general frustration with her that had you throwing rocks?"

Lizzy looked down at her battered hands as she kicked at a few of the pebbles on the ground in front of her. "Mama would not have been so very angry if it had not been for Lady Catherine and that sneaking spy that she sent to be my governess. Miss Stanton tells Lady Catherine about _everything_ I do wrong, whether it is using the wrong utensil at meals or not practicing the pianoforte for a full hour every day. After every report, Lady Catherine sends nasty letters to Mama telling her what a failure she is as a mother and how much of a disgrace I am, despite the advantages of her gracious patronage. Mama received another of the letters in the post today and when she pulled me away from the roses, she was upset at how I was exposing her to the scorn of our _noble patroness_, as she calls Lady Catherine. I wish she were not my godmother! None of my sisters ever get into as much trouble as I do."

Richard nodded agreement. "I understand. I often wish she were not my aunt. So far, I do not think she has placed a spy in my father's household, although I would not put it past her. She still has plenty to say to my father about everything he, my brother and I do wrong in her eyes. She does the same thing to my cousin, Will Darcy."

"Why does she have to complain about everyone? I hope Aunt Madeline will not be like that."

"My father says Aunt Catherine has been unhappy and has complained about other people for as long as he can remember. The only time she seemed even partially happy was when Uncle Lewis was still alive, and even then she always had to _express her opinions_. She was seven years older than my father and never adjusted well to having younger brothers or sisters. Father thinks that is part of why she is always so discontented."

"You are seven years older than me, but _we_ get along just fine." Lizzy stated.

"We do get along well. We probably would even if I was your brother. Aunt Catherine is just unhappy, and she takes it out on everyone else."

"I wish she would not take it out on me. She talks about all the benefits she gives me like the pianoforte lessons, the art lessons and the governess. Then she makes everyone miserable as she tells me how very undeserving I am of any of it."

"Aunt Catherine's gifts are a bit like those roses you were trying to pick. They are special and they look pretty, but if you try to take them, you find out there are a lot of thorns. You need to wear gloves and cut them instead of plucking them like the daisies you might receive from anyone else."

Lizzy thought his comment over for a few seconds. Finally, she said, "I had not thought of it like that, but I suppose you are right. How did you happen to come find me today?"

"My father and I are on our way back to Randbrook. We stopped for a visit and to spend the night here at Longbourn. When we arrived, your father was just getting ready to come out looking for you. He was worried about you. I volunteered to come out in his place."

Lizzy's eyes widened again as she realized the trouble and pain that she would have given her father if he had come to look for her. "I never thought he might come searching for me. I just had to get away from Mama and Miss Stanton for a time."

Richard patted her on the shoulder. "I can understand that as well. I often want to run away when people start yelling at me. Is this a favorite spot to run to?"

Lizzy nodded. "On dry days it is. On wet days I hide in the empty stall in the stable. I have an old bucket to sit on while I think things out."

"But no pebbles to throw at the thought of Aunt Catherine?"

Lizzy shook her head with a grin. Richard grinned back.

"Well, we do not want your father to feel he has to come out looking for you the next time you have to run away," he continued. "I have an idea if you are willing to hear it."

"Yes, please," she said.

"I propose we go back to the house now, both to relieve your father's worry and to get those scratches tended. When you apologize to your father, tell him why you felt you had to get away and about your two favorite locations. Ask him if there is a way you can get away when you have to without causing him to worry or feel the need to search for you. After your hands are fixed up, I suggest you and I go out to the garden with the proper tools and cut a nice bouquet of damask roses for your Aunt Madeline together, after gaining permission from your father, of course. You may still end up being punished for what your mother considers bad behavior, but your new aunt will get her welcome gift all the same."

Lizzy nodded happily. "Thank you, Richard. I do not _want_ to be punished, but I can stand it if I know Aunt Madeline will still have her roses. I wish you _were_ my brother."

"Well, we do share a godmother, in addition to your father being my godfather, which makes us siblings of a kind." Richard chuckled.

"Lady Catherine is _your_ godmother as well?" Lizzy asked in amazement.

"I am afraid so. I have no idea _what_ father was thinking. Now, are you ready to go back?" He stood and offered a hand to help Lizzy rise. She started to grasp it and then remembered the scratches on her own hands. With a rueful smile, she stood on her own, using the back of her hands to dust off her dress.

"I guess I have been gone long enough," she said.

Richard left the enclosed area followed by Lizzy. Retracing his earlier path, they headed back to Longbourn house together, cheerfully chatting as they walked along.

* * *

_AN: From here on out, the narrative shifts away from Lady C's point of view and on to mostly the younger generation, led by Richard and Lizzy. Lady C is present in the background, but we will see more of the effects of her plots rather than her doing the plotting. We will be working our way through a series of episodes in the next few chapters as our primary characters grow up and reach the age where the majority of the story will happen. As you can see from their ages above, we have another ten or eleven years to get through. Stay tuned...LJ_


	5. Lessons

Bennet released Lizzy's hands, which he had been examining as she explained why she wanted to pick the roses. "I understand you were trying to do something nice for your new aunt, Lizzy, but as you see by the condition of your hands, some actions have consequences."

"I would not have gotten hurt if Mama had not pulled me away while I was holding the rose bush," Lizzy explained. "I was careful how I held the stems and only had a few small prickles on my fingers before that. All she needed to do was ask me to stop and I would have let go. There was no need to grab and shake me or yell at me like she did."

"Yes, well, your mother often does not think _her_ actions through, either. That makes all the more reason why you need to consider the consequences before _you_ act."

"There is more of a problem than just Lizzy trying to pick the roses, Mr. Bennet. Apparently, my Aunt Catherine is at the root of Mrs. Bennet's extreme reaction," Richard told the men.

"Yes, Papa," Lizzy added quickly. "Miss Stanton reports every little thing I do to Lady Catherine, who then writes nasty letters to Mama telling her what a failure she is for having such a horrible daughter. That is why Mama is always angry at me. I am not _trying_ to upset Mama or be deliberately bad."

Bennet shared a speculative look with his friend before answering. "You and your sisters need a governess, Lizzy, and Miss Stanton appears well-qualified for the job and willing to do it. I do not wish to replace her at this time. You may as well learn now that there is always _someone_ watching, whether it be to report to Lady Catherine, find gossip to spread in the village or to feed the interest of the Ton. It is up to each of us to behave in ways that give them as little negative information to spread as possible. I know you are not deliberately bad, Lizzy, but you are often heedless and quick to act in ways that come back to harm you. I love you, my fierce, kind, intelligent daughter. I would not wish to change the essence of who you are, but I think we can work on ways that you can be yourself while still following the rules of society and using good judgment. However, I will not take Miss Stanton to task over reporting your behavior." He held up a hand to stop her protest "If I do, Lady Catherine will know her spy's effectiveness is compromised and she will find someone else we do not know to do the job. Do you understand?"

Lizzy looked at her father doubtfully for a moment before answering. "What if I cannot always behave the way she and Mama expect?"

The other three chuckled at the comment. "**_I_** do not expect you to be perfect, dear girl," Bennet replied. "Just do your best and be aware that others are watching you. As for Lady Catherine, if she _chooses_ to complain, she _will_ complain and there is nothing anyone can do to stop her. Again, if I try, she will know her spy has been identified. I will, however, speak with your mother. She should not take Lady Catherine's criticisms so much to heart. I had not realized it had become such a problem. Now, you need to get cleaned up and have those hands tended. Right now, Miss Stanton is looking after Jane and Mary and your mother is off venting her frustrations to her sister. I will have Mrs. Hill take care of you before either of them sees you like this." He rang the bell pull that hung on the wall behind his desk.

"Thank you, Papa," Lizzy said contritely. "I did not intend to make you worry when I ran away to think. Richard told me you were going to come looking for me. I know that would make your shoulder and back hurt and I am very sorry."

"Of course, I would worry at seeing you run away as you did, Lizzy. And I would accept any pain necessary to find you, even if I would not like it."

Lizzy looked at Richard uncertainly. He spoke up. "Lizzy and I talked about that, Mr. Bennet. She is like me in that sometimes she needs to just get away from the situation that has made her angry or confused so she can think it through. My father and I have an agreement over how long I can stay away before he worries and he knows my preferred places to think, in case he needs to find me before I return on my own. Since it is inevitable Lizzy will need to step away again sometimes, we thought you and she could make a similar agreement."

Bennet nodded thoughtfully. "That is a good idea, lad. I expect you are correct that it will happen again _and_ that I will feel better about it if we have such an agreement. Lizzy, we can talk about the specifics later. Please do not run away before then."

Lizzy nodded enthusiastically, and offered Richard a thankful smile. He decided to make the second request since the first one had been received so well.

"I also told Lizzy that, after she is cleaned up and sometime before dinner, I would help her cut a bouquet of the damask roses for her new aunt. If you would give us permission to do so, of course."

"Have you turned gardener now, Richard?" his father asked teasingly. "I did not know you knew the proper way to cut flowers."

"Not quite, sir, but I thought I could learn. Lizzy's experience has taught me that, at the least, we need to use something other than just our hands to do the job right."

Chuckling, Bennet said, "Yes, it would be a shame for Lizzy to suffer the pains of the experience and still not learn the correct way to cut a bouquet or have one to offer to the new Mrs. Gardiner. Johns has cleaned up the mess and..." he stopped to respond to Mrs. Hill's knock at the study door.

She entered at his command. Catching sight of Lizzy, who truly looked pitiful with her dirty face and clothes, messy hair and battered hands, Mrs. Hill shook her head slightly, clucking as she did. "Oh, Miss Lizzy," she said quietly.

"Yes, Mrs. Hill," Bennet said, smiling at her reaction. "Our Lizzy is in need of your assistance. I would like to avoid having her current state come to the notice of either her mother or her governess. Would you be able to get her into fresh clean clothes after a quick wash and brush up and put some salve or something on those hands without alerting them?"

"I believe so, sir, although they are certain to hear about it at some point. Still, hearing is different from seeing. Come along, Miss Lizzy. I will take care of you." She gestured with her hand to shoo the girl ahead of her out the door.

"Before you go, Mrs. Hill, I have another request," Bennet said. The housekeeper looked at him questioningly. "Once she is all cleaned up, she and young Richard need some assistance in the garden to cut a bouquet of roses. Would you take them to Mr. Johns and let him know I have given my permission and request that he would show them how to do the job correctly."

Mrs. Hill nodded knowingly, smiling as she did. "Of course, sir. It would be a shame if Miss Lizzy gained all those scratches without any return."

"My thoughts exactly, Mrs. Hill. Off with you now, Lizzy. Oh, and I know your mother will probably still have much to say about this. When she does, I suggest you do not attempt to blame _her_ for the state of your hands. While you are correct that you probably would not have been injured if she had not jerked you away, if you say so to her, it will go worse for you. Simply accept this is a battle you will _not_ win and behave accordingly.

Shaking her head slightly, Lizzy sighed heavily. Richard patted her lightly on the back before giving her a gentle push towards the door. "I will see you when you are cleaned up," he said.

"Thank you, Richard," she said, still rather subdued. "Thank you, Papa. Good afternoon, Viscount Rand." She offered them all a wobbly curtsy before leaving the room ahead of Mrs. Hill.

"I will let you know when she is ready, young sir," Mrs. Hill said to Richard. She also curtsied to the gentlemen before following her young charge out the door, which she closed behind her.

After a moment of silence, Bennet addressed Richard. "Thank you for sparing me the trip to find her. I know she has gone out like that before, but I have not seen her so upset before. I did not witness the argument with her mother, although I certainly heard the noise of shouting outside. That was how I happened to be at the window to see Lizzy run away as fast as her legs could carry her."

"I am not really surprised to hear that Catherine has a hand in all of this," Rand said, shaking his head slightly. "After all, the governess was _her_ idea and Miss Stanton was _her_ recommendation."

"Oh, I knew your sister had _something_ in mind when she insisted I needed to hire a governess. I had not originally intended to do so, but the idea made sense, so I took her advice. Expecting Fanny, whose own behavior is not always the best, to guide and teach five young girls was rather unreasonable of me."

"You are not going to allow her to be too hard on Lizzy, are you?" Richard asked. "I like her the way she is."

Bennet turned to Richard in surprise, as if he had forgotten the boy was still in the room. "I like her the way she is as well, lad. A bit of polishing will not hurt her though, and she is strong enough be made better by it," he said. "Do not worry. I will not let Miss Stanton or your aunt crush my Lizzy's spirit. Perhaps you should go brush yourself off before you have your gardening lesson. Mrs. Hill has the usual guest room prepared for you."

Richard accepted both the reassurance and the suggestion, although he also realized the men wanted to speak more of the matter without him present. He would find out more about how they intended to deal with his aunt later.

~o~

"Thank you for the roses, Lizzy," Madeline Gardiner said in a pleasant tone. "That was a kind way to welcome me to your home. I can see you took some pains to gather them."

Lizzy smiled at the pretty, young woman who was her new aunt. "They are damask roses, Aunt Madeline, like your family name. I did not know how to cut them correctly at first, and I made a mess in the garden. Papa allowed me to try again, and Mr. Johns, the gardener, along with my friend, Richard Fitzwilliam, helped me cut the bouquet."

"Did you learn how to cut roses properly so you will be able to do it on your own another time?"

"Yes, Aunt Madeline, although Papa says I must ask permission before taking flowers from the garden again, even if they are meant to be a gift."

"I already knew that," Jane said quietly from her place in the row of girls facing their new aunt in the back sitting room.

"Well, Jane, you _are_ older than Lizzy. We each have to learn such lessons in our own time," Madeline said kindly.

Jane drew herself up proudly at the comment, tossing her blond braids slightly as she did. "I _am_ older than she is," she said. "I am nearly ten years old while she is not quite eight. And Miss Stanton says Lizzy is a slow learner when it comes to manners and proper behavior."

"Does she?" Madeline asked in mild tones, although the look she gave the governess, who stood with the nursery maid at the back of the line of little girls, was anything but mild. The woman squirmed slightly, looking as if she would like to put a hand over Jane's mouth as the older girl continued.

"Oh, yes. She says Lizzy is the most challenging charge she has ever taught and it will be a miracle if she can make a proper lady out of her."

Madeline gave Miss Stanton another hard look, then looked more kindly at her five new nieces. "I do not think it will be as difficult as all that. Each of you still has many lessons to learn before you become the kind, accomplished young women I know each of you can be. For instance, Jane, you will learn that saying unkind things, whether you are using your own words or just repeating the words of another, can be very hurtful. It is not the way for a proper young lady to behave towards others, and particularly not towards your family."

"Then why do Mama, Aunt Grace and Lady Lucas constantly talk about other people that way?" Jane looked smug, clearly thinking she had scored a point.

Madeline raised an eyebrow speculatively as she considered the young girl. From the corner of her eye, she noticed Lizzy was watching the interaction with a similarly raised eyebrow and curious expression.

"Well, for now let us just say that they are not _young_ ladies anymore, and different rules apply to them than will apply to you and your sisters when you come out." She saw Lizzy smile slightly, while Jane's smug look faded. "Now, while I hope to spend time with all of you during my visit, it seems Kitty and Lydia may be ready to return to the nursery. Mary, did you wish to join them, or would you like to come out into the garden with me and your older sisters?"

The middle girl shrank fearfully behind Lizzy. From a distance the two could be taken for twins, although up close the difference between them was plain to see in their expressions. Where Lizzy looked bright and adventurous, barely six-year old Mary seemed painfully shy.

"Nursery," she whispered, ducking closer behind Lizzy as she did.

"Mary does not like to go outside very much," Lizzy explained. "She was stung by a bee last year and her arm swelled up. Ever since then she has not wanted to play in the garden."

"A bee sting can be very painful. I understand, Mary. We will have some time together later on, in a place where you feel safe."

Mary looked at her aunt gratefully as she followed her younger sisters and Miss Parks, the nursery maid, out of the room.

"I prefer not to go outside either," Jane said. "Mama says it browns the complexion. Miss Stanton is teaching me a new embroidery stitch and we will work inside." She curtsied to Madeline before joining the governess at the door.

"As you wish, Jane," Madeline said, letting the impetinence slide, well aware her oldest niece was not pleased with her earlier chastisement, gentle though it had been. Miss Stanton also curtsied and the two went off to the small schoolroom together. Turning to Lizzy, Madeline asked, "Are you willing to venture out into the garden with me, Lizzy? Or was that idea completely doomed to failure?"

"I am always happy to go out into the garden," Lizzy said brightly. "And I want to share it with you. I am very glad you are now my aunt."

"I am glad as well, Lizzy. Let us go brave the bees and you can show me the roses and tell me how you hurt your hands."

"I am not certain I can tell you all of it without saying something unkind about a family member." Lizzy said seriously.

Madeline chuckled. "Well, so long as what you say is vital to the story, you speak truthfully and without intent to harm, then I think we can let it pass this time."

"I will do my best. I am trying to behave properly, no matter what Miss Stanton says," Lizzy told her.

"I believe you, Lizzy. You will do fine. Now, let us go see those roses."


	6. Warnings

George Darcy turned away from his brother-in-law, Viscount Rand, to address his nephew, who stood respectfully to the side of the room next to his cousin. "I am pleased to have you here at Pemberley for a visit, Richard, even if it is only for a week. You and Will can run along now and amuse yourselves for the afternoon while your father and I catch up on business. We will see you both at dinner."

"It is good to be here, Uncle George," Richard said with a bow. "I will see you later." With a smile for both men, he followed his cousin from the room.

"I am glad we do not have to go to London in the summer," Will said once they had left the two adults behind. "That is one advantage of father's illness – other than school, I spend more time at Pemberley than anywhere else."

"It is a lovely estate," Richard replied as they walked down the corridor. "But I thought you liked riding. How is traveling any different?"

"Oh, it is not the traveling that bothers me, so long as I can ride instead of going in a carriage. It is staying in other places. I like the familiarity of my own room in my own home. I have everything I need and the servants here know my habits."

Richard laughed. "You are only thirteen, Will, and already you sound like a crochety old man."

"I suppose you prefer loud inns and bad food?" Will asked, his tone showing his annoyance at his cousin's teasing.

"Of course," Richard said, still chuckling, "I plan to be a soldier. Loud inns and bad food are part of the deal."

"I suppose you stopped in Meryton on your way here?"

"We did, although only for one night. Father enjoyed playing a few games of chess with his friend and I had a little adventure with young Lizzy."

"Why would you spend any time with her? Aunt Catherine says she is a graceless hoyden, not fit for polite company," Will said primly.

Richard shook his head. "Aunt Catherine says a great many ridiculous things, Will. Lizzy is only seven. No one is fit for 'polite company' at that age. And although she is young, she is clever and means well. By the time she is out, I believe Lizzy will be a diamond of the first water."

Will snorted in a way that reminded Richard of their aunt even more than his words had. "That seems unlikely. I have heard about her vulgar mother and lazy father. Although he claimed to be one of Uncle Lewis's best friends and lives only fifty miles away from Rosings, he could not even be bothered to attend our uncle's funeral."

"There is more to _that_ situation than you have heard about. He was a good friend to Uncle Lewis and is still a good friend to my father. In addition, he is my godfather and I have a great deal of respect for him. When did you start listening to anything Aunt Catherine has to say?"

"Why would I not? She is my mother's sister, after all, and she has my best interest at heart."

At that Richard laughed aloud. "Are you crazy? She only has her _own_ interests at heart, and even those are not always what is best for _her_, let alone anyone else."

"You do not know that, Richard. You are too wild and disrespectful to understand how those of our station should behave."

"Well, _that_ sounds like our aunt talking. I pity you if you start believing or behaving like her. Do you realize she is shunned by many of '_our station_' precisely because of her overweening pride and unpleasant behavior?"

"She does not think that. Besides, she is our family. It is our duty to believe her."

Richard shook his head again, more sad than disbelieving this time. "No need to argue over it now, Will. Let us agree to disagree, although I reserve the right to attempt to persuade you to think again some other time."

Will stared at his cousin for a second before saying, "As you wish. Shall we ride? I like to take the opportunity as often as possible when we are away from school, although we can walk if you are tired of being on horseback."

"I plan to be a cavalryman, so the more practice I get, the better. May I borrow one of your horses? Mine could use a rest after our trip."

"Of course," Will said, leading the way to the stable, although his cousin already knew the path well.

~o~

"That was an excellent gallop around the park. I love that run along the riverbank down to the lake," Richard said as they left the stable behind on their way back to the house. "And we have just time to clean up and change before dinner."

"George Wickham and I often take that trail. We should have stopped by the Wickham house and asked him to join us."

Richard shook his head. "I would rather spend time just with you. I see and hear quite enough of George at school."

"What do you mean?" Will asked. "George is my friend."

With a pitying look, Richard said, "From what I hear, George is his _own_ friend, although he sticks close to you for the benefits it gives him.

"You must be wrong. George _is_ my friend. He helps me get along better with the other boys at school and keeps me company here at Pemberley."

"Well, if that is all you ask for from a friend, then I suppose he is. I would just warn you not to trust him too far. He will not keep your secrets and I know he will not watch your back. In fact, far from helping you get along with others, I believe he deliberately keeps you from forming other friendships so you will have to go through him to feel comfortable with the other boys."

"You are too suspicious, Richard. Even Aunt Catherine said he is a good friend for me despite being merely a steward's son."

Richard stopped in his tracks, looking at his cousin with disbelief. "Aunt Catherine approved of him? If I was not suspicious of him before, that information would make me worry about him on its own. Why would the subject of George Wickham even come up in one of her letters?"

Will turned back and impatiently motioned for Richard to keep moving. "Come on. We do not want to be late." He continued as Richard joined him in jogging across the lawn to the side entrance they usually used. "She did not tell me in a letter. She brought up the subject while she was visiting."

"When was that? Father did not mention that she had left Rosings Park recently."

"Oh, she was here when I arrived back home from school last month. She said she came to check on Georgiana's progress and ensure the nurse was taking proper care of her. She left just last week."

"Well, that explains why you are so full of her opinions at the moment. I pity the poor nurse. She must have gotten an earful."

"I suppose so," Will admitted. "The nurse father originally hired left before I got back from school. The new one was suggested by Aunt Catherine."

"Poor Georgiana, then. Father says Anne's nurse has coddled her to the point where our cousin can barely do anything by herself. I would hope for better for Georgiana."

"What, you want her out running around and making messes like that Bennet girl?" Will asked scornfully.

"There is no harm in being healthy, active and able to think for herself. I would hope the same for your sister."

"Aunt Catherine believes girls should be quiet and demure, like Mother was. Father must agree, because he approved the new nurse."

"And yet Aunt Catherine is anything but quiet or demure. Ah well, Georgiana is only two years old. She should not come to too much harm yet. Still, I think your mother might have felt differently about how to bring her up. Aunt Anne was certainly a proper lady, but from what Father says, she was still very active as a girl. Well, at any rate, we had best get changed quickly. Neither of our fathers approves of tardiness."

"You are right about that," Will said, giving his cousin a speculative look. He grinned as he opened the side door and added, "Race you to your room." He slipped inside, shutting the door behind him.

"Hey!" Richard said, pulling the door open again and hurrying inside. "No fair!"

Both boys laughed as they clattered up the stairs.

~o~

"I believe that is checkmate," Richard said as he placed his knight in the position he had been setting up for several moves.

"How did you?" Will began, and then he looked more closely, evaluating what he saw. "Oh, I see. You have been distracting me with your queen."

"Precisely. You saw the visible attack and reacted to that, without looking at the situation any deeper. The strategy often works against you, in chess and in life."

"Are you going to go on about Aunt Catherine and Wickham again?" Will asked wearily as he tipped over his king.

Richard smiled. "No need. I've already made my point. Who you decide to trust is your business. Just look a little deeper, is all I'm trying to say. You can not accept anyone at face value, not even family."

"If that is the case, why should I trust you?"

"You should not, until you have looked at the situation more carefully. Or, perhaps, a better way of saying it is to trust, but verify. I have no worries about what you will find in regard to me."

Will looked at his grinning cousin as if trying to read his soul. Richard waited, saying nothing more. Eventually, with a slight shake of his head, Will said, "Fine. Shall we play another game?"

"It would be my pleasure," Richard replied as he began to set up the board.


	7. Travels

Fifteen-year old Richard Fitzwilliam looked across the crowded courtyard at all the students and their various family members, carriages and servants preparing to leave Eton behind them for the break. Behind him, his own family's servants worked to secure Richard's trunk to the back of the carriage he would ride in as far as the townhouse in London.

On the other side of the courtyard, he saw George Wickham stepping away from the Darcy carriage to share smiles, jokes, pats on the back and handshakes with a group of boys, while leaving Will Darcy to stand awkwardly alone. It was a familiar scene. As Richard watched, George moved to subtly exclude Will even more by standing just far enough away to show the separation between the two while blocking Will from the view of the others with his own body. Richard's cousin seemed a solitary figure even in the crowded chaos of the mass departure. Some boys nodded to him politely, but none approached him as they did George's little crowd.

"I am just heading across to farewell my cousin. I will be back in a few minutes," Richard said to the footman who was fastening the straps to secure his trunk. Threading his way through the people with ease, he approached Will and offered his hand. His cousin's return handshake came with an intensity that suggested relief.

"Are you leaving now, Richard?" he asked.

"Just about. The servants are finishing up with my trunk and will be ready to depart in a few minutes. I am headed to London first, of course. Father is supporting Grandfather in the House of Lords, so he may be staying there longer than usual this summer. I am hoping he will allow me to ride ahead to Randbrook on my own this year."

"Do you really think he would?" Will asked, more curious than disbelieving. "You are only fifteen, you know. He did not let your brother take trips on his own until he was nearly eighteen."

"Father told me it is not so much a matter of age as of proving I am reliable and will act with good judgment. I have been careful in my behavior this year, so he has, hopefully, only heard good things of me. How about you? Are you headed straight back to Pemberley?"

"Yes. We are all loaded up now, and as soon as George finishes up with his friends we can head out. We will be home by tomorrow evening, if all goes well."

Richard refrained from commenting on how it was only George in the circle of boys once again. He saw from the quick glances Will was darting in that direction that he already remembered their many earlier conversations. From his expression, he was concerned that Richard would start in on him again about George's behavior. Their friendship had been a bit strained over the matter for a time and Richard knew he needed to back off or risk losing any influence with his cousin at all. He had been doing his best not to speak of or to George and merely let the occasional pointed look make his arguments for him.

This time, he did not bother with so much as a glance at George as he offered his hand to his cousin again. "I wish you a safe and pleasant journey, Will. If I can, I will come visit for a week or two later in the month."

Will smiled slightly as he took the offered hand and gave it another good shake. "I hope you can, and I wish you safe travels as well. I also hope Uncle Peter grants your wish and lets you travel on your own."

Just before he stepped away, Richard clapped his cousin lightly on the back. "Take care," he said. From the corner of his eye he caught George glaring at him but did nothing to acknowledge the unpleasant boy. Richard slipped back through the steadily thinning crowd to where his carriage waited to take him off to London.

~o~

Longbourn looked much the same as always, Richard thought as he brought his horse to a stop outside the stable. He could hear the distant notes of the pianoforte floating through one of the open side windows. Due to the higher than normal temperatures this week, all the windows were open to help the flow of air through the house.

The player was probably Jane from the sound of the light airy piece that could please without needing great technical skill. Jane played well enough but tended to stick to simple pieces that did not require much work or make her look less than perfectly competent. Lizzy usually did not sound as good as her older sister, in part because she took on more complex pieces that would require much practice to perfect. She would one day be a far better performer than Jane for precisely that reason, although for now she appeared to lag behind. Mary, of course, was only just beginning to learn and was not even up to a piece as simple as the one he was hearing.

Richard dismounted and handed the reins off to the stable boy. He made use of a brush that was kept near the stable door to knock some of the road dust off his clothing and boots. They had been without rain for more than a week, in addition to the hot temperatures, and the dirt roads were dry as bone and coated in a fine layer that rose in a great dirty cloud around every traveler. Richard was glad he did not use hair grease or any kind of pomade or his hair would now have the same color as the soil. It probably did anyway, but he shook his head while patting at his hair to get what dust he could out, having more success than he would have if there had been a layer of oil for it to stick to. Then, of course, he had to brush his coat again to remove the new layer of dust he had created on it.

Mrs. Hill opened the door at his knock, giving him an approving look because he had already brushed off before attempting to enter the house. "Welcome, Master Richard," she said pleasantly. "You are expected. We have a room prepared for your use upstairs, and Mr. Bennet will be available to greet you in his study whenever you are ready."

"I believe I am ready right now, Mrs. Hill. I know the way to the study, so I can announce myself if you have other things to do at the moment."

"As you wish, Master Richard. I will make certain your saddlebags are taken up once the boy brings them from the stable." She bustled off to continue her work while Richard made his own way down the corridor to the study.

As he passed by the music room, he could see that the player at the instrument was Jane, just as he had guessed. She did not notice him or look up as he passed by. Mary sat in one corner of the room, intently writing on a slate as Miss Stanton looked on. Lizzy was nowhere in sight, so Richard felt no need to pause or greet any of them just then.

Bennet answered Richard's knock at the half-open study door with a call to enter. He stood as Richard obeyed, offering his right hand in greeting.

"Welcome, Richard. It is good to see you. No problems on the way, I hope?" he said as they shook hands."

"None at all, sir, aside from the great billows of road dust I had to ride through. It is good to be here."

"Well, sit down, sit down," Bennet said, gesturing to the chair across from the one he had occupied. "We get a bit of a breeze in this room and, with the windows facing to the west, it will not get too hot until later in the day. I am glad I will be able to report to your father that you made your way here in a timely manner even without benefit of an escort."

"I had no wish to betray his trust and lose the chance to travel on my own in the future," Richard admitted. "I left in good time this morning and came straight here. No dawdling on the way or detours into trouble."

"One more barrier passed on your way to adulthood, Richard. Keep it up for the rest of your journey to Randbrook tomorrow and you will be fine."

Richard nodded acknowledgment of his godfather's mixed praise and warning as he took the offered seat. "How have things been on the estate with this heat, sir?" he asked. "Did you need me to run any errands or take on any tasks for you while I am here?"

"I appreciate the offer, lad, but I have things well in hand just now. Would you care for a chess game while the room is still cool enough to play it in? You can tell me about your studies between moves." Bennet gestured to the chess board that was already set up on an occasional table in front of the unlit fireplace.

"Ah, hoping to keep me off balance by distracting me while I play," Richard teased as he stood to move the table into the space between them.

"You are becoming good enough at the game that I must take what advantages I can," Bennet chuckled.

They were quickly immersed in their play, with Richard concentrating far more on the game than the general updates he gave his godfather on his various classes and other pursuits. At the end of a hard-fought battle he just barely managed to come out the winner.

"Well done, Richard," Bennet said as he conceded the game. "You have not spent so much time with your other studies that your play has suffered."

"Ah, well, I had not yet mentioned that I joined a club of boys interested in the game. I have had a few strong players to practice with and several other boys to coach in their play."

"It shows, lad. It shows. You will have to play against Lizzy before you leave tomorrow. She is coming along nicely, although she is not quite up to the same standard you are. At any rate, she will be pleased to challenge herself against a different player than her predictable old father." Bennet smiled as he spoke.

"I look forward to it," Richard said. "I am surprised the governess does not protest against you teaching Lizzy something considered so unladylike as chess."

"I was a bit surprised myself, but Miss Stanton actually encouraged not just the chess lessons, but the Latin and other studies as well. Lizzy is interested, so I have been giving her a grounding in many of the same subjects you and your friends have been learning at Eton. Miss Stanton makes time in their daily schedule for Lizzy to come work with me while Jane and Mary work on other subjects."

"Where is Lizzy now? I did not see her in the music room with Miss Stanton as I came in."

"Ah, that is due to another event in Lizzy's daily schedule. Miss Stanton _did_ object to the time my girl likes to spend outside walking and exploring. Running around on her own is frightfully unladylike, according to your aunt. Miss Stanton insisted that Lizzy must have a companion if she walks any farther than the edge of the formal garden."

"Oh, I imagine _that_ stricture did not go over well." Richard grimaced as he spoke, thinking of Lizzy's probable reaction.

"It did not," Bennet confirmed, smiling a bit at the memory. "Of course, Lizzy insisted that bringing a maid along on her walks defeated the purpose of leaving the garden to spend time on her own, and her mother insisted they had no maids to spare for such foolishness anyway. Our neighbor, Miss Charlotte Lucas, came to Lizzy's rescue. Sir William and Lady Lucas are our neighbors to the west. The river marks the boundary between our estates. There is a point along the path between the two where one can just see the upper windows of both houses and be seen from the houses as well. Miss Lucas, who is thirteen, also likes to walk but her mother insists she not go out alone either. She and Lizzy now have a daily appointment, when the weather allows, to meet at that spot where they can be seen from both houses. From there they may wander as they wish, so long as they stay in sight of each other and they finish their walks in the same spot."

"So, they are out walking now?" Richard said.

"Actually, I hear Mary working on her scales, so they should have returned by now and Lizzy should be in here for her Latin lesson. In fact, she should have been back a little while ago."

Richard moved the table with the chess board back in front of the fireplace. "Would you like me to go out looking for you?"

Bennet smiled at his godson's eagerness to help. "Not right away," he said. "I think we first need to check that she has not already returned and simply decided not to disturb the two of us in our game. Ring the bell for Mrs. Hill, would you?"

When Mrs. Hill confirmed Lizzy had not been seen inside the house, Bennet suggested she take Richard up to the window from which one could see the meeting point so he would know where to start looking and confirm that Lizzy was not already on the way home.

"That is the spot there, Master Richard," Mrs. Hill said, indicating a clearing where a simple stone bridge spanned a narrow point in the river. "You can see the trail from the wooded area of the garden that Mrs. Bennet calls 'the hermitage' because of the old stone ruins in it off to the bridge where they meet. On a hot day like this, Miss Lizzy and Miss Lucas are likely to stay in the woods along the riverbank. There are trails along both sides."

"Would they be more likely to go upriver or down?" Richard asked.

"I suspect downriver simply because the woods extend farther in that direction. The river widens and becomes shallower leaving places where they can cross back and forth between the two banks over stepping stones or on a plank bridge Mr. Bennet built when he was about your age."

"I will head downriver, then. Thank you, Mrs. Hill"

"Good luck, Master Richard. I expect they simply found a pleasant, shady spot and got to talking, losing track of time, but it is best to check just in case they found trouble instead."

Both turned away from the window. Mrs. Hill returned to her duties and Richard headed outside to make his way through the garden to the stone bridge.


	8. Knighted

Armed with the directions from Mrs. Hill, Richard quickly made his way outdoors and along the path, checking as he went to make certain Lizzy had not returned unnoticed. He soon found himself at the side of the stone bridge. At this point, the river was fairly narrow, not much more than eight feet across, and moving rapidly, although he could tell it was still not more than four or five feet deep. Looking upstream he could see what Mrs. Hill had meant about the woods ending sooner upstream. Although the riverbank twisted gently, he could see how the trees in that direction thinned out and suspected there were open spots bordering fields just beyond his view.

Going downstream, the riverbank twisted more sharply. He could see the usual selection of willows one found close to water sources, but also a good variety of other trees, including what looked like walnut groves on both sides of the water further downstream. The trail led along Longbourn's side of the bank, threading through the trees. He began walking that way, occasionally calling out for Lizzy as he did.

Richard could see why Lizzy and Miss Lucas enjoyed strolling alongside the twisting banks. It was shady and cool. As Mrs. Hill had said, the riverbed widened as he went further downstream. At first, the water bubbled and frothed over the rocks that peeked through its surface, but soon it slowed and only foamed where eddies swirled in pockets along the bank.

A trout jumped midstream, landing back in the water with a little splash. Richard found himself distracted by thoughts of how pleasant it would be to while away an afternoon fishing in such a spot. Lost in his thoughts, he nearly missed the voice that cried out from farther downstream in answer to his last shout.

"Help! We are over here! Please help!"

Picking up his pace, he moved in the direction of the shouting. As he rounded the bend in the riverbank trail, Richard could clearly see why Lizzy had not yet returned home. She and her friend must have been crossing the river over the bridge that Mrs. Hill said had been made by Mr. Bennet so many years before. Nearly mid-stream, a slim, dark-haired girl seemed to be kneeling in water that came up over her waist because of her position. He assumed it was Miss Lucas and, from her expression, she was in some pain. The bridge had fallen apart and Lizzy was also in the water, putting all her energy into keeping a large and heavy section of woodwork from slamming into Miss Lucas. Evan as Richard took in the situation, she shouted for help again.

"Hold on, Lizzy!" Richard shouted back as he started to pull off his riding boots so he would not ruin them in the water. "I will be in to help you in a moment!"

Lizzy whipped her head around to see who had spoken. "Richard!" she cried in relief.

"At your service," he replied, starting to work on the second boot. "What happened?"

Lizzy loudly answered, "Charlotte and I were on the bridge, intending to cross back over to the Longbourn side of the bank to finish our walk for today. Some of the supports must have rotted away because the bridge suddenly swayed to the side and then broke apart. Charlotte fell through the planks as they separated and became caught between some rocks. I wasn't able to help her get free because this big section of the bridge broke loose as I fell. Fortunately it slammed against me instead of rushing over Charlotte. I have been holding it back, but the post at the other end of the boards is loose and threatening to break as well and the river just keeps pushing it my way. I am not strong enough to lift it over her." Richard could hear panic in her voice.

He stripped off his socks and dropped them next to the boots. Then he quickly ran to the bank and stepped over the edge into the river. Thankfully, it was only just above knee height on him. He swiftly picked his way across the rocky riverbed to Lizzy.

"Let me slip in and take your place holding the boards back, Lizzy," he instructed. "You will then be able to help free your friend." Richard got a good hold on the wood, being careful not to push so hard that he would cause the one remaining support to break or dislodge as he did.

Lizzy let go with a grateful sigh. She picked her way to Miss Lucas and reached down under the water to see if she could shift the rocks holding her in place. Miss Lucas cried out in pain even as Lizzy said triumphantly, "I've got it!"

As she helped her friend stand, Richard heard an ominous cracking from the supporting post and felt the boards he held start to shift. Apparently, despite his care, the planks would soon break free. "Hurry!" he said to the girls. "The support is starting to go!"

Miss Lucas whimpered slightly with each step as Lizzy helped her move towards the shore. Richard started working his way closer to the damaged support, hand over hand. With a great crack, it broke off and Richard shoved the newly-freed section of planking away from him as it did, guiding the planks so they would miss the girls as they floated off downstream. More bits of the bridge broke off and floated away as well, but they were nowhere near the three young people in the water.

Now free of his burden, Richard sloshed his way over to the two girls, who still had several feet to go before they reached the bank. "We need to get you out of the water and tend to your injury," he said as he came up next to them. "Put your arm around my neck, Miss Lucas, and I will carry you to the bank."

"Oh, I…I think I will be fine," she demurred, but as she took another step she slipped on the rocks and would have fallen if Lizzy and Richard had not caught her. With tears of pain in her dark brown eyes, she agreed to accept Richard's help.

He got her settled into his arms and carefully made his way to the bank, with Lizzy walking alongside to make certain the sodden skirts of Miss Lucas's dress did not tangle in his legs and trip him up. After setting her carefully down on a grassy spot on the bank, Richard, now as wet as the two girls, clambered out of the river followed by Lizzy.

"Thank you, Richard," Lizzy said. "You arrived just in time. Oh, may I present my friend, Miss Charlotte Lucas. Charlotte, this is Richard Fitzwilliam. I know I have mentioned him to you before."

Richard bowed, while Charlotte nodded acknowledgment of the introduction, looking very self-conscious and embarrassed. She winced as she shifted in place, prompting Lizzy to kneel at her side.

"Turn around, please, Richard," she said. "I want to check Charlotte's injuries."

He did as requested, returning to the spot where had left his boots and socks. He debated over whether to put them back on, knowing he was still dripping wet and had no good way to dry himself first. Prudence won out when he realized he would need to carry or, at least, help Miss Lucas home and would not be able to carry his boots at the same time. He sat down on a large rock and pulled on the socks and boots. As he did, he heard Lizzy exclaiming over cuts and bruises on Miss Lucas's lower legs. When he heard the sound of fabric ripping, he suspected Lizzy was tearing her petticoat to make a bandage.

"Do you need any help?" he asked as he finished getting his second boot on.

"Not with this, I think," Lizzy replied. "I have bandaged the largest cut. The others seem to have closed up in the cold water. I think she ricked her ankle in the fall and there is a nasty gash right through her shoe into her foot, although we are not sure if it was from the broken wood or from one of the rocks. I am afraid if Charlotte walks on it the gash may start bleeding again."

"Oh, I am certain I can make it if the two of you help support me," Miss Lucas protested.

"It might be better if Lizzy or I go for help," Richard suggested, knowing Miss Lucas was embarrassed to require assistance from a stranger. Apparently, the idea of sending for help, and the fuss it would cause, bothered her more.

"Oh, please do not," she begged. "I know I can make it with just a little help."

Richard rejoined them, taking a surreptitious look at Miss Lucas's bandaged foot. He had his doubts about the wisdom of allowing her to walk on it, but he also realized that no matter what happened someone would have to help her out of this area. It was too closely wooded for a cart or carriage, and even a horse might have trouble on parts of the path he had followed. Given how long she had been in the cold water, the sooner they got her home, the better.

"Very well," he agreed, "but you must lean on us and allow us to take as much of your weight as possible. Do you agree?"

"Yes, I agree," she said. "May we go now, before anyone else comes looking for us?"

Richard helped her stand, taking his place on the side with the more seriously injured leg, while Lizzy moved to her friend's other side and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Remember, Charlotte, I am strong. Do not be afraid to lean on me," she instructed.

The trip to Lucas Lodge seemed to last forever. They moved slowly and carefully along the path by the river. Richard could tell Miss Lucas put nearly as much effort into not crying out as she did into the actual task of walking. She was determined, however, and insisted on continuing every time he tried to convince her to let one of them go for help.

He felt a great deal of relief when the house was in clear sight. Richard sent Lizzy ahead to knock at the door so there would be no delay getting Miss Lucas inside or sending for the apothecary.

Lizzy had a few words with the maid who opened the door, and then came running back just as Miss Lucas said, "I want to thank you for all your help, Mr. Fitzwilliam. I really was in terrible trouble. Even if you did not come riding up on a white charger, you were my knight in shining armor today."

Richard would have offered her an exaggerated bow to jokingly cover his embarrassment but could not while supporting her. He settled for simply saying, "You are most welcome, Miss Lucas."

Lizzy laughed as she returned to her place of support on Miss Lucas's other side. "I agree with Charlotte. You _were_ our brave knight today, Richard. From now on, I will have to call you _Sir_ Richard."

Richard joined in her laughter. "Only between ourselves," he warned. "I would hate to have anyone thinking I was taking on honors that were not properly mine."

Before they could say anything more, several people rushed from the house. A woman that Richard suspected was Lady Lucas fussed and fretted but did nothing to help the situation beyond offering a few contradictory orders to the servants and suggestions to her husband. Sir William Lucas, who Richard had met on previous visits, had things well in hand despite his wife's agitated state. He told Richard and Lizzy that he had already sent for the apothecary even as he motioned Richard aside and picked up his daughter. As Lady Lucas uttered exclamations on the dangers of walking in the woods, Sir William offered his thanks to Richard and Lizzy for bringing Charlotte home.

"I will get the whole of the story from Charlotte," he said with an amused look towards his wife. "And I will send word of the apothecary's report to Longbourn later. Despite the circumstances, it is a pleasure to see you again, young Mr. Fitzwilliam. I may carry the news to Longbourn myself this afternoon so I can visit briefly with your father."

"I am here on my own, sir," Richard said with just a touch of pride showing in his voice and expression. "My father is still working with my grandfather in London. He allowed me to ride home ahead of him, including my traditional stop at Longbourn on the way."

"A mark of trust I am sure you have earned, young man. Well, I may drop by later or I may send a servant. Either way, I need to get Charlotte inside now and they are, no doubt, expecting you both at Longbourn."

"Thank you, Mr. Fitzwilliam," Miss Lucas said again, just as her father turned away to carry her into the house, followed by his flustered wife and the two servants who attended her. Lizzy waved farewell to her friend, who looked back at them over her father's shoulder. Richard bowed and then winked at Miss Lucas before turning to begin the short trip to Longbourn.

"I hope Lady Lucas will not forbid Charlotte to walk after her foot heals up," Lizzy said. "We both enjoy our walks together and need a little time away from our mothers and siblings."

"I would say her father is the one to convince. He did not seem too very upset by the accident."

"He was the one who convinced Lady Lucas to allow us to take our walks together in the first place. I suppose I should just trust Charlotte to deal with her family and wait and see what happens," Lizzy said philosophically.

"That sounds like the best plan," Richard agreed. They set off at a quick pace. Both were looking forward to washing up and putting on fresh clothing.


	9. Commendations

"So, you see, it was simply an accident, Papa. We had no way of knowing that the bridge supports were rotting. They seemed solid enough in the past and we were not doing anything unsafe like jumping or bouncing," Lizzy insisted after she described the events for her father.

"I believe you," Bennet replied. "I would have had someone check the bridge if I had realized you were going to be using it. In fact, I had forgotten it was even still there. Tom Grey and I put many hours of work into that bridge the summer I was fourteen, before our fathers had the stone bridge built to link our two estates a few years later. We used to push each other into the water at the rock crossing and our mothers became annoyed at having us come home wet all the time. My father challenged the two of us to research proper bridge-making techniques and come up with a structure that would be safe and keep us dry when we crossed. We did our best, but I am still surprised it lasted this long."

"It _was_ a good bridge," Lizzy said. "I knew Mama and Miss Stanton would not be pleased if I came home wet, so Charlotte and I used it instead of chancing the rock crossing when we made a loop by walking down one side of the river and back the other. After Mrs. Hill told me that _you_ built it, I appreciated it even more."

"Well, my bridge-building days are over now. Even if I had two good arms, I would not take on a project like that again. I think we should wait for Miss Lucas to heal and if your walks together are not permanently canceled, I will consider whether to hire someone to make a safe crossing for you to use in the future. Until she is able to walk again, I am afraid your own outings will need to be confined to the limits of our gardens unless you are walking with me to tend to estate business."

Lizzy nodded sadly. It was no more than she had expected. "Yes, Papa. I will stick to the gardens and remain in sight of the house. But please send for me if you do need to walk out to one of the tenant houses."

Bennet smiled at his daughter. "I will. Cheer up, dear. It will not be all that bad. I will also support you if Miss Stanton objects to your going out to the garden on your own. Now, Richard has agreed to play a game of chess against you. He won in our match this morning. Do you think you are up to the challenge? You have time before tea and the remainder of your lessons with Miss Stanton."

Grinning now, Lizzy nodded again. "I will do my best to beat you, Richard."

"I would expect nothing less," he replied.

Although the study was beginning to warm up a bit, there was still a good breeze in the room. They decided to stay in the study, so Richard and Lizzy took seats and began their play. As Bennet had explained, Lizzy was not up to the same level of skill as Richard, but she was still a worthy opponent. All the same, when Sir William Lucas was announced while the game was still in play, it was clear both to Richard and Bennet that she was not going to win. Apparently, she realized it as well, because she conceded the game so they could give the visitor their full attention.

"Bennet, it is good to see you," he said, greeting his host first. "I suppose you have heard something of what happened to my Charlotte this morning?"

"I have. Although, I suspect the tale you heard might have been slightly different in perspective than the one these two told me," Bennet said with an amused look towards the two sitting by the chessboard.

Sir William smiled at them as well. "Possibly," he boomed in his loud, cheerful voice. "True heroes never like to toot their own horns. First, I should tell you that Charlotte is doing as well as can be expected. She has some very painful bruises, but no broken bones. Two of the cuts required a few stitches to close them properly, with the one on the side of her foot where a rock sliced through her shoe being the worst. All the same, the apothecary says it should heal properly if she stays off it for a while." He turned to Lizzy and said, "I am afraid that means no walks for a time, Miss Lizzy."

She nodded agreement with him. "My father and I had already discussed that. It is most important that Charlotte heals fully. Our walks together can wait until then."

"Good girl," Sir William said approvingly. "Good girl. And Charlotte assured me that it was simply an unfortunate happenstance. Neither of you suspected there was any problem with the bridge. I went out and took a look at it myself. The remains, anyway. I have walked by it several times myself in the ten years since we bought the estate, but I had never had any reason to cross there since we have that stone bridge on the more direct path between our houses. I always thought it looked well-built and I certainly would not have expected any danger for the two girls. It was only when I looked closely at the remaining support posts that I could see the signs of rot below the waterline."

"I probably would not have expected them to have any problem either," Bennet told him. "As I told these two, I had actually forgotten the wooden bridge existed. I built it so very long ago and I have had no reason to walk down that path by the river in the last ten years or more. I am not certain I would have thought to check it for rot either, so long as it still looked sturdy enough."

"Well, then, we shall say no more on it. No one was to blame and Charlotte _will_ heal. All is as well as it can be," Sir William insisted. "There was another important thing I could see when I checked out what was left of the bridge. Charlotte told me how, when she fell and was caught in the rocks, Miss Lizzy kept her from being hit, probably knocked over and injured more, by a large chunk of the bridge. She also told me how young Mr. Fitzwilliam took Miss Lizzy's place so she could free Charlotte and that when the planks broke free he made certain they did not hit the girls. I went looking downstream and found those planks caught in a snag by the bank. I would certainly not want to have been hit by them myself."

"They were heavy," Lizzy murmured.

"Yes, they looked it," Sir William confirmed. "You could have stepped away instead of holding them back, but you stayed even when you had no idea help would come. You had a choice, and you did what was right. I wanted your father to know that."

"I appreciate hearing your view of the situation," Bennet said. "I already suspected it from the explanation these two gave, but it means a great deal to have you confirm it. That is the kind of report a father wants to hear about his child."

"I agree. I was hoping you would pass on a message to Viscount Rand as well," Sir William said, nodding happily. "Mr. Fitzwilliam certainly proved himself today. Charlotte told me that she and Miss Lizzy think he should be called _Sir_ Richard, because he came to their aid just like a brave knight in the old stories. I am also grateful to him because he brought Charlotte home as quickly as possible so she could be properly cared for. Will you tell his father for me? I do not know the Viscount well enough to presume to write to him."

"Oh, I shall tell him, but I doubt Rand would feel the least insulted to hear the story directly from you as well, should you choose to write. In fact, I would be happy to include a letter from you with my next to him if that would make you feel easier about sending it."

"It would. I will write tonight and send the letter over by messenger tomorrow morning. I would simply not wish to be seen as overreaching myself, any more than our young man here wanted to be viewed as presumptuous should anyone overhear the girls teasingly call him _Sir_ Richard."

Richard colored with embarrassment even as he looked pleased by the praise. "I really did nothing exceptional, Sir William. I just happened to arrive when Lizzy and Miss Lucas needed help. Of course I would step in and do what I could for them."

Bennet smiled. "You say 'of course,' Richard, but not every young man would have volunteered to go out to check on Lizzy like you did and not every young man would have jumped into the river to help out, either. Accept the praise you have earned. And, it will help prove to your father that you are responsible enough to travel on your own, just as he had hoped. I am certainly glad you came today."

"As am I," Sir William added emphatically.

"Honestly, so am I," Richard admitted with a grin. "I have had a good long ride, two challenging games of chess, a walk in the woods, a cooling swim and the chance to be of use to my friends. I would say it has been a good day."

Sir William looked at the finished game on the board. "Would you care to make that _three_ games of chess?" he asked. "I do not know how challenging I will be, but would relish the opportunity to play against a new opponent. If Bennet does not mind us taking over his study for a time, that is?" He turned to his friend with a twinkle in his eye.

Bennet chuckled as he replied, "You know I enjoying watching others partake in the game of kings almost as much as playing myself. Reset the board and we shall see how you both do." Bennet knew Sir William was actually skilled player. He looked forward to watching the upcoming game.

~o~

"How do you keep finding ways to beat me at this game, Richard?" Will asked his cousin in exasperation as he conceded the match.

"I learn them from the people who have found ways to beat me," Richard replied, laughing a bit.

"Well, that one looks familiar," George Darcy said from his spot at the shady side of the terrace. "I think I recognize a strategy Thomas Bennet has used against me in our games by post."

"Perhaps he has, but_ I_ learned it while losing a game against his neighbor, Sir William Lucas, a few weeks ago. He trounced me well."

Will burst into laughter. "You let a country bumpkin beat you at your favorite game?" he taunted, and Richard recognized George Wickham's tones in his cousin's voice.

"He is no country bumpkin, Will," Richard replied, trying to avoid allowing a defensive or insulting note to enter his own voice as he added, "And since I used _his_ strategy to win against you, you allowed Sir William to beat _you_ as well."

George Darcy chuckled. "He has you there, son. Although I am not certain I care for your attitude, Will. After all, Thomas Bennet is a country gentleman just like me, even if he did not inherit quite as much land or wealth from his parents as I did from mine. His neighbor is likely to be of similar status, and he is either a knight or a baronet, which gives him a little additional consequence. You have never met the man. Why would you assume he is beneath you?" The amusement in his voice died before the end of his second sentence, although he was also clearly more concerned than upset.

Will appeared surprised at the rebuke, mild though it was. "I...well...that is what Aunt Catherine says about the Bennet family and their neighbors. She says the village of Meryton is a savage place."

With a hint of amusement in his voice again, George Darcy replied, "And yet, she insisted on being godmother to Bennet's second daughter, just as your Uncle Lewis was godfather to the eldest daughter and your Uncle Peter is godfather to the third girl and continues to maintain a connection to Bennet. That should be recommendation enough for the family and their friends. Catherine's opinion aside, you have no cause to sneer at them."

Will looked down at the chessboard with no ready reply. Across from him, Richard stayed very quiet and still, feeling the awkwardness of the situation, although he was glad his uncle had spoken up. After a few seconds, Darcy broke the silence.

"So, Richard, tell me about Sir William. _Is_ he a country savage?" he asked.

"Not at all, sir," Richard replied, turning slightly in his seat to look at his uncle. "Although I can see why _Aunt Catherine_ might think he is, if she has noticed him at all. He is a knight whose family made its money in trade before he performed a service for the king that earned him his title. Sir William is a very genial man whose loud, good cheer and jovial manner often lead people to underestimate his intelligence. Nonetheless, he _is_ intelligent, and the negative opinions of others do not bother him in the least. Mr. Bennet values his friendship and appreciates his company."

"I can understand that," George Darcy said, nodding his agreement. "When one is chronically ill or simply of a quiet nature it is good to have friends who are more cheerful and gregarious. That is one reason I have encouraged Will's friendship with George Wickham. His more open and genial nature balance's Will's reserved and studious one."

Richard looked at his uncle doubtfully, not certain how much leeway he might have to speak his mind. Will opened the door for him as he said, "Richard does not approve of George or my friendship with him."

Darcy looked curiously at his nephew. "Is that true, Richard?" he asked. "Why not? Even Catherine approves of young George now, although she was scathing in her criticism when I first became the boy's godfather. It does not sound like you to look down on him because he is the steward's son, so I would guess you have some other issue with him."

Richard took the opening. "I have no argument with his background. I have seen for myself that his father is an honorable man who has served you well over the years. My concern is with George's behavior. I do not think he has been a good friend to Will or that he properly appreciates the advantages you have given him, sir."

"What do you mean? He keeps Will company and helps him feel more comfortable with the other boys. His grades could be a little better, but he has promised me he will apply himself more in this coming year."

"Will does not agree with me, but I have seen a different side of George than either of you. I do not say this to cause trouble, but to explain my reservations. I have observed George actively working to discourage other boys from befriending Will. Some of the boys have said that George has told them Will is too proud and aloof to interact with them, although George has asked the other boys to be civil in company so he will not get in trouble. As a result, the boys flock around George, but they barely acknowledge Will. There is also the matter of the company George likes to keep. He runs with a crowd of extravagant troublemakers. I am not surprised his grades have suffered. I _am_ surprised at the amount of money he throws around. You give him an allowance, I know, but he always seems to have more than he ought to have."

"Do you think he is stealing money?" Darcy asked.

"I have no idea where he gets it. I just know he spends very freely, yet he never seems to be in want of funds."

"Fitzwilliam? What do you know of this?"

Will looked uncomfortable, but he answered honestly. "I have noticed the same thing, but I never thought much of it."

"And what of your cousin's comments about the other boys?"

"George always does seem to have a flock of boys around him who pay very little attention to me," Will admitted. "No one is unkind to me, but they do not speak to me unless George is with me as well."

"Things may not be as I thought they were. I shall do some investigating. Thank you for sharing your suspicions, Richard. George and I may need to discuss more than just his grades."

"I hope you will, sir. You have given him so many advantages. I would hate to see him betray the trust you and Will have put in him." Richard turned back to his cousin. "Shall we play another game?"

Darcy answered before his son could. "He has already had a chance against you today. It is my turn. Perhaps _you_ will have the chance to learn another strategy by losing against it."

"Perhaps I shall," Richard said cheerfully as he picked up the table with the chessboard to bring it to his uncle's side.

* * *

_AN: It's been a crazy busy few days (but successful on several real life fronts ;oD) which is why this chapter was so delayed. Then I got about halfway through and Lady Catherine insisted on dictating the chapter that comes after it before she would be quiet enough that I could come back to this one. Her chapter still needs a run-through, but you will see it tomorrow or the next day depending on exactly how crazy today gets (the schedule includes a four hour meeting that runs right through my usual lunch/writing time and a stop at the dentist in the evening - bleah!) Onward..._


	10. Frustrations

Lady Catherine slapped the letter down on the table next to her chair. She was too annoyed even to utter her favorite phrase of complaint and declare it was not to be borne. "Richard!" she said aloud in disgust.

At every turn, it seemed, her nephew found ways to interfere in her plans. He had never trusted her, and he had never done her bidding, not even when he was a tiny child just learning to walk. He bit her hand then rather than do as she instructed, and now he continued to figuratively bite her hand by spreading distrust of her motives and getting in the way of her agents.

Richard's suspicions had nearly cost her one of her best-placed agents this past summer. George Wickham was not just a spy, unlike Mrs. Hammond, the woman she had installed as nurse to Georgiana. He had the position and opportunity to influence Fitzwilliam Darcy and keep him isolated from those who might draw him away from her plans for him. Of course, Lady Catherine suspected George had not been as clever as she had hoped in isolating young Fitzwilliam from the other boys while maintaining her nephew's confidence and shoring up his pride in his station. It was likely the steward's son found his artificially elevated status, along with the extra funds she provided, too tempting to hold himself back and behave with circumspection when he gave in to his low desires. Richard could not have succeeded in arousing his cousin's suspicions if there was nothing in George's behavior about which to _be_ suspicious.

After Richard's visit between terms the previous summer, George Darcy had investigated young George's behavior at school. The boy received a stern lecture and was put on notice that he would be watched. Mrs. Hammond reported that, during the recent Christmas visit Richard and his father had made to Pemberley, the subject of George's behavior came up yet again with more lectures to the boy as a result.

Lady Catherine slammed her hand down on top of the letter on the table. It was all too frustrating. The situation would have to be corrected. _She_ had recommended the Wickham boy to both Fitzwilliam and his father. If his behavior was suspect, then her judgment became suspect as well. _That_ was definitely not to be borne any more than the loss of influence over her youngest nephew.

George Darcy was not likely to last for too many years longer. His health, which was never good, had declined significantly since his wife's death. When he was gone, she wanted Fitzwilliam to rely on her for advice and assistance, not on her brother. Pemberley was too wealthy a prize to leave management of it to a boy, even if that boy was her own nephew. If she could keep him under her thumb, she would have access to all that wealth and the consequence of the Darcy family to boot.

A shiver ran across her shoulders, but Lady Catherine quickly realized it was not just anger. The fire in the grate had died down as she read her letters and the room was cooling rapidly. After ringing the bell, she pulled her shawl a little tighter around her shoulders and considered the situation.

While the servant built up the fire against the late January chill, Lady Catherine pondered, tapping one fingernail against the chair arm as she often did when thinking deeply. By the time the first servant she called had built up the fire and the second had delivered a fresh pot of tea and left the room, Lady Catherine had decided what to do about George. She poured out a cup of the hot beverage and sipped at it slowly.

George Wickham would need to be both warned and threatened. If he did not play his part properly, Lady Catherine would have no further use for him. In that event, she would cut off all the funding she provided to him and would ensure George Darcy ceased his support of the boy as well. She would write to the agent who provided the boy's allowance for her and instruct him to pass on her position in the strongest terms possible. George Wickham would do as she bid or be ruined both financially and physically.

In addition, Lady Catherine thought a letter to George Darcy would not go amiss. She could not reveal her sources, of course. Perhaps instead she could make some general comments about young George and Fitzwilliam being at an age where boys traditionally find trouble for themselves before settling down to be respectable young men. If she suggested having heard from her brother of some minor trouble, she could reiterate how Fitzwilliam relied on George to help him be comfortable in company and suggest the boy be excused his failings and given another chance. After all, as one of the lower orders he _would_ require more instruction to meet the standards of the company he now kept.

The letter would have to be worded carefully. She did not wish to commit herself too far on George Wickham's behalf, in case he failed to meet her expectations yet again. It would be easier and more effective to deliver her support in person but travel to Pemberley was out of the question at the moment. A letter would have to do the job. Later she could visit and reiterate her position.

That still left the problem of Richard. Not only was he interfering with the Darcys, he had his nose in her other projects as well. The letter she had just read from Miss Stanton mentioned his visits in the past and informed her that he and Peter had stopped at the estate after Christmas on their way back to London. It seemed _any_ time either of the two passed through Hertfordshire a visit with the Bennets was _de rigueur_. And, knowing Richard, he spent that time spreading his suspicions.

Worse yet, if Miss Stanton was correct, Bennet seemed to be grooming his godson to be a husband for one of his girls. Even Jane, who was coming along best of the girls, was not good enough for a grandson of the current Earl of Matlock and son of the future Earl. And if she were, such an alliance would dilute the effect of the plans Lady Catherine had for the ruination of the entire family. Instead, Miss Stanton's reported that it was Elizabeth who seemed most to Richard's taste. Insupportable!

Of course, Elizabeth was a problem in her own right. How much of the girl's suspicion and rebellion was due to Richard's prompting and how much was a result of her own recalcitrant nature was difficult to discern. The girl _had_ proven extremely intelligent and Bennet was actively over-educating her, just as Lady Catherine had expected. However, her manners still needed work and Miss Stanton was finding it difficult to foster the desired sense of pride and superiority in her. Without that pride, her eventual humiliation would be far less satisfactory to Lady Catherine.

On the balance side, Miss Stanton had managed to divide the older two sisters. Jane, at least, behaved like a proper young lady and had learned both dignity and pride of place. She held herself aloof from all her family. Had they been of noble birth, Jane would even have been a proper companion for Anne, who was a model of good behavior. As it was, Lady Catherine would have to be carefu. She would need to warn Miss Stanton to be on her guard to stop things if they got out of hand. When the older girls reached a marriageable age, their aunt in London might use her connections, low though they were, to find a good match for Jane before Lady Catherine's own plans were completed.

Miss Stanton would also need to change her approach to Elizabeth. Demanding perfection and demeaning her for less than that was not working, clearly. The girl was simply too rebellious to respond in the desired manner. Lady Catherine would tell Miss Stanton to begin praising the girl for those accomplishments she had mastered instead of berating her for those she had not. Perhaps in that way they could build up her pride and mold her into a more perfect young lady. Although, a little bit of rebellion from Elizabeth _would_ make it easier to ruin and humble her in the end. _Only_ a little was the key, and attention from Richard was likely to encourage her to far more.

The key was determining how best to reduce Richard's presence and influence with those at Pemberley and Longbourn. His older brother reported that Richard wanted to be a cavalry officer but their father objected. Despite their father's disapproval of the plan, James said that his brother was saving all his funds to eventually purchase a commission on his own. He still had another year and a half of schooling before he would be old enough to enter the military but even with frugality and diligence it would be a few more years after that before he could afford a lieutenancy. He might enter as a cornet, but she thought he had more ambition than to start at the very bottom.

If she, as his godmother, presented a lieutenant's commission to him as a gift, Richard could hardly refuse, even if he did not trust her as he should. Of course, her father and brother would lean on their political connections to ensure he was given a safe posting, but even then Richard would be too busy with training and his duties to continue actively interfering with her plans. Better yet, by accepting her gift and entering the military against his father's wishes, it would create tension between the two that she could use to her advantage.

Pleased with her resolution, Lady Catherine stopped tapping her fingernail and finished her tea. Behind her, she heard the door open as another servant came in to light the lamps. The winter days were short, but she still had plenty of time to arrange matters to suit her wishes. First, she would deal with George Wickham. She could put her other plans in play over the coming months.


	11. Visiting

The November air was cool, with a slight drizzle that seemed to make it even colder, as Lizzy and Mary looked out the window of the carriage that had just stopped in front of a house on Gracechurch Street in London. Despite the moisture, soot from the many chimneys hung in the air, giving it an unpleasant, grimy feel. The two girls looked at one another doubtfully once again.

Although they had said nothing during the trip, each knew the other was intimidated by all the new sights, sounds and smells they had experienced since the carriage had entered the city. They had never seen so many buildings crowded together, not to mention all the horses, vehicles and people. Great crowds of people were everywhere – more people than they had ever thought existed in the world!

On the other bench, the maid the Gardiners had sent to accompany them for the trip had already put away her handwork and was preparing to exit the vehicle. "There is your aunt," she told the girls with a nod to the house. The door had just opened, and Madeline Gardiner stepped outside even as the footman opened the carriage door.

"Lizzy! Mary! I am so glad to see you made it here safely," Madeline exclaimed. She dismissed the maid with a few words of thanks before engulfing each of her nieces in a warm hug after they descended from the carriage. "Come inside, girls. I will show you the room you will be sharing for this visit."

To Lizzy, the warmth of their aunt's greeting took away some of the chill in the air and the strangeness of the city street. Madeline wrapped an arm around each girl's shoulder as she led them up the steps and into the house.

~o~

"Our cook baked these biscuits fresh this morning," Madeline said, offering the plate first to Lizzy as the eldest of her visitors. "Take a few. No need to be shy."

Lizzy took one each of the three different types of biscuits and put them on her small plate next to the cup filled with weak tea her aunt had poured for her. Mary did the same when the biscuits were offered to her. Finally, Madeline made her own selection and they settled in to talk while they enjoyed their treat.

"Thank you for inviting me to come on this trip when Jane decided to stay at Longbourn," Mary said before taking a bite of her first biscuit.

"I am glad to have you here, Mary," her aunt replied. "I wanted to have the two of you together so neither of you feels overwhelmed or lonely. Given my interactions with Jane in the past, I was not all that surprised she turned the invitation down. I expect she will want to visit later when she is out and I can introduce her to a wider circle of potential matches than you girls will be able to find in Meryton."

"That sounds like she would just be using you and your connections, Aunt Madeline," Lizzy objected. "Would you go along with that?"

"In a way, it would be, although I hope my relationship with Jane will improve as she gets older, just as I hope you and Mary come to a closer relationship with her as well. Even if it does not, so long as she is civil and behaves well, I have no objection to introducing her to my circle of acquaintances. She is my niece, just as much as you two are, and I want the best possible opportunities for her."

"She will be the first to tell you that she always behaves well," Lizzy pointed out. Mary nodded her agreement.

Madeline chuckled at Lizzy's comment before asking seriously, "Do you still feel that Miss Stanton is trying to drive a wedge between you and your older sister? Since you told me she has been chastising you less and praising you more, I thought that might reduce some of the tension."

Lizzy shook her head. "No, she still makes little comments about Jane being superior to all her sisters. I cannot figure Miss Stanton out at all sometimes. I suppose that is because she is working for Lady Catherine as well as for our family. She has goals beyond just seeing to our education."

"What do _you_ think about Miss Stanton, Mary?" her aunt asked.

Mary thought about the question as she finished chewing the bite she had just taken of her biscuit. She answered, "I think Miss Stanton is not worried about what I learn as long as I am quiet and cause her no trouble. She likes Jane best of all, but she concentrates on teaching Lizzy even more than she does Jane. Maybe it is because I am younger, but she does not spend very much time on me at all. I do not think she will be happy when Kitty and Lydia are old enough to be taught by her instead of Miss Parks."

"I talked to Papa about that," Lizzy chimed in. "Miss Parks is smart and very kind. Teaching five girls at once is a large burden to place on any governess, even if she were more pleasant than Miss Stanton. I asked Papa if he might hire Miss Parks to become a sort of under-governess working with Miss Stanton. That way my younger sisters will also get a good education when they are no longer young enough to need Miss Parks as a nursery maid."

"That was a good idea, Lizzy. What did your father say?" Madeline asked.

"He told me he would talk to both Miss Stanton and Miss Parks about it soon. I have noticed that Mary does not get nearly as much training in the various accomplishments as I did. She deserves to learn just as much as we did."

"You are correct about that. Have you thought about helping Mary yourself?"

"I already do. Papa said the best way to learn is to teach. He suggested I help Mary with her studies, which would help me with mine. It has been harder than I thought it would be sometimes. Mary has to remind me to be patient with her." Lizzy looked down at her plate a little sheepishly. She picked up her second biscuit and took a bite of it.

"Does it bother you that you have to be reminded?" Madeline asked.

Lizzy shrugged. After she finished chewing, she added, "I just thought I would do better from the start. I have to remember I am learning just as Mary is. Patience has been difficult for me."

"It is difficult for most people," Madeline admitted. "It is also probably one of the most valuable lessons you will learn. And you will have to learn to be patient with yourself as well as being patient with other people."

"That is what Papa said," Lizzy agreed.

"I like having Lizzy help me, even if she does sometimes get impatient." Mary said. "Often what she tells me makes more sense than what Miss Stanton has said. And Lizzy gives me more attention."

Madeline nodded thoughtfully. "I am curious, Lizzy. With your busy schedule of lessons, how do you find time that you and Mary can work together?"

"It is difficult sometimes. But I think I told you how Charlotte was injured when the river bridge collapsed a year and a half ago. Once her injuries healed, Lady Lucas insisted Charlotte could walk with me no more than three times a week and only if the weather was at its best. I was able to go along with Papa sometimes when he walked out to work with the tenants, but it still left a hole in my schedule. That was when Papa suggested I start working with Mary to help her along. Charlotte turned fifteen two months ago, and Lady Lucas put her out in society, including taking her along for social calls. Sir William did not allow our walks to be cut out of Charlotte's schedule entirely, but we are limited to only one a week, which leaves me even more time with Mary, who is also now included in the lessons with Papa. I guess I had just not mentioned that in my letters to you and, of course, when you came to Longbourn last Christmas, we suspended our regular lessons and other activities during your visit so it did not come up."

"I see. Well, it sounds like the two of you do spend a great deal of time together."

Lizzy nodded enthusiastically and both girls shared a friendly smile. "Mary has even conquered some of her fear of being outside and will occasionally join me on a walk."

"It is easier in the autumn and winter when most of the insects are gone," Mary admitted.

"I am proud of you, Mary. It can be very difficult to face your fears and you have a good reason to be frightened of bees. I am glad you are able set aside that fear at a time when the threat is less likely to be present. I just hope you will not push her too hard to go out in the spring and summer when the threat returns, Lizzy."

Lizzy shook her head. "No. I do not want Mary to be hurt or to become afraid of going outside again."

"Good. I was hoping we could all go on a walk in Hyde Park if there is a reasonably pleasant day during your visit. I would also like to take you to Hatchards book store one day and we can find a good book for each of you."

"That would be lovely, Aunt Madeline," Lizzy said enthusiastically, accompanied by a pleased look from Mary. "Papa sent a list of books he would like and some money to pay for them in case you would be willing to send someone over to Hatchards for him. Now we can find his books as well and carry them back to Longbourn when we return."

"We will consider it a plan, then. How about another biscuit or two each?" Madeline said as she took another biscuit from the plate for herself.

~o~

"Are you sure you both have everything?" Madeline asked the two girls standing with her in the entryway as they waited for the carriage to be brought around to the front door for the return trip to Longbourn.

Lizzy looked to Mary, who nodded. "I think so, Aunt Madeline. We both checked our room carefully this morning and Papa's books are packed away in our trunk. I know we thanked Uncle Edward before he left to go to his work this morning, but please tell him again how much Mary and I appreciate that you and he invited us for this visit. It was a very special time."

"I will tell him for you. We both enjoyed having the two of you here," Madeline replied. "I am certain the invitation will be extended again, and we will find more fun activities to do as you get older."

"It was not just the activities," Lizzy said and, again, Mary nodded agreement. "Although the walk in Hyde Park, the trip to the menagerie and the stop at Hatchards were fun, they were not the best part of the visit. Most of all, it was pleasant just to be with you and to have the time to talk over the problems that worry us without fear of interruption or censure."

"Do you feel ready to go back and face those problems now?" Madeline asked.

"I think so," Lizzy replied. "You helped me see that I do not have to fight so hard against the lessons Miss Stanton is teaching just because I do not trust her or Lady Catherine. I understand now that I truly do need to learn what she has to teach me about proper deportment and all the various accomplishments of a lady if I want to become the kind of woman that will make you and my father proud. In rebelling against those lessons, I only hurt myself."

"And you can count on Mary and me to help you avoid the kind of pride she seems to have been teaching Jane, which I know is another of your worries."

Lizzy nodded. "I love Jane, but I do not want to become too much like her. Her disdain for our family frightens me sometimes. I hope that by improving my own behavior I can become closer to her and help her be more tolerant. If she sees Mary and I both behave well, maybe that will change how she thinks of us all."

"Good girl. Just remember, there is no need to fight openly with either Miss Stanton or Lady Catherine. Bide your time and remain attentive. Eventually you will discover what plans they have for you, and all the sooner if they think you are falling in line with their wishes. So far, nothing Miss Stanton has tried to teach you is actually harmful beyond the false pride she has instilled in Jane. If you become concerned about any of your lessons, ask your father or me and we will help guide you."

Lizzy was nodding her agreement when they heard the sound of the coachman calling the horses to a stop outside the door. The time had come for the two girls to return home.

"Thank you, Aunt Madeline," Mary said softly. "I am happy you asked me here to visit and sorry we have to go home."

"I am sorry you both have to go as well. Still, your uncle and I will see you when we visit at Christmas and I expect you both to write to me before then. Now, let us get you on your way. Jenny is already waiting in the carriage and she has a basket of goodies for you to enjoy later in the trip. I wish you both safe travels."

Madeline accompanied them down the step despite the drizzle of rain that was once again falling. She hugged each girl before helping her into the carriage where the maid waited to accompany them back to Longbourn. Once she had closed the carriage door behind them, she quickly retreated up the stairs to the covered entry where she turned to wave them off. Lizzy and Mary's first visit to London had come to an end.


	12. Games

The room looked somehow smaller now that the belongings of the occupants were nearly all packed away. Will Darcy felt an uncomfortable sense of change as he entered at his cousin's invitation. He had spent many hours in this room over the past year and more, and already it looked completely different without the marks of Richard's life in it.

"I wanted to catch you before you left. I am glad I came when I did; it looks like you are done here," Will said.

Richard put down the filled saddle-bag he had just been checking and offered Will a seat on the plain wooden chair by the bare desk. "I was planning to stop by and see you before I rode off," he said with a smile. "You need not have worried I was going to disappear like a thief in the night."

Will's answering grin still held a hint of worry to it. "Are you certain you really want to do this? It is a big step, and it will be hard to change once you take it."

"I have thought about this for years, Will," Richard replied seriously as he took a seat on the neatly-made bed. "I always intended that once I left this place, my formal schooling would be over. That is why I have worked so hard and added in all the extra classes. I wanted to get the most I could out of my time here, since I will not be heading on to a university. It has been both my dream and my plan to enter the cavalry as soon as I could. Now, I shall."

"I just worry about you. We are at war, Richard. You could be injured or killed. Have you considered that?"

"Of course, I have. And if I had not, my father certainly considered and expounded upon it for me. I know there are risks, especially in time of war, but this is a role I think I was born to take on."

"Fine, so you really want to do this. I am confused, though. You have spent the last several years telling me not to trust Aunt Catherine, yet you are now about to enter the military with a commission _she_ presented to you _over_ your father's objections. Does this not contradict all those lectures you have given me?" Will looked down at his hands as he fidgeted with the cuffs of his shirt.

"It might look like that," Richard admitted, "but looks can be deceiving. You have to trust me on this one, Will. And _I _still do not trust Aunt Catherine. Accepting her gift does not mean accepting her beliefs or her plans for me. There is more to this than you see, and someday I will be able to tell you about it. Please do not let my apparent capitulation stop you from questioning anything she asks of you."

Will stopped fussing with his cuff and looked directly at Richard. "I will miss having you here with me, cousin," he said. "I have enjoyed this year so much more than the previous ones since I let you push me into being more involved with the other boys and less reliant on George for company."

"I am glad to hear it. I hope you will continue to be involved with rowing, fencing and the chess club next year as well. You never really needed George to help you along. Or me either. You just had to make the effort to talk to other people, even if it is a frightening thing to do, instead of waiting for them to come to you."

"I _did_ need your help, you know. Or, at least, your pushing. I would not have become involved in any of those activities without it, and they were what gave me something to talk about with the other boys. I think that was what my father hoped George would do for me from the start."

"Well, you are there now. Try not to slip back into your solitary ways. If you need a companion, I would suggest that Bingley fellow we met a few months ago. He is cheerful and outgoing in an honest way."

"But he comes from trade," Will objected.

"That is Aunt Catherine talking. So he comes from trade? What of it? That doesn't make him less of a good fellow nor less honest and trustworthy. Give him a chance. I doubt you will regret it. You can help him along in Society and he can help you be more sociable."

"I suppose you are right. I have enjoyed talking to him and playing against him in the chess club once you convinced him to join. He certainly rows well."

"That is the spirit. You still have time to invite him for a visit to Pemberley over the summer, or at least to write to him and carry on the acquaintance. Play a few games by post if that is all you can manage. Whatever it takes to keep in touch. Just let me know how you get on. You know I will look forward to letters from you as I head out into the unknown."

"I will write. I promise. Now, what are your plans for today? I see the saddle bags. Is you father so upset he would not send you the carriage?" Will asked, only half joking.

Richard picked up the saddle bag again as he laughed. "Not at all. I asked him not to. Instead I had him send my horse. I have a carter taking my trunks off to the London house, while I plan to ride straight from here to Longbourn. I need to talk some things over with my godfather before going on to London."

"Visiting the Bennets, hmm? Well, I will not say anything against them now, but I expect Aunt Catherine may give you an earful."

"Or a pageful," Richard agreed, placing the saddlebag back on the bed. "Well, it is too late for her to rescind the commission, so I am going to visit with my godfather and his family and brave her displeasure. If the ink she writes with catches on fire as I open her next letter that will just teach me to use tongs to open them in the future." Both boys laughed at the thought.

~o~

"It is good to see you again, Richard." Bennet said, shaking hands with his godson before gesturing towards a chair. "Do sit down and tell me all about this news you bring."

"Well, sir, you are now looking at Lieutenant Richard Fitzwilliam."

"You have your commission! You actually saved enough to purchase a lieutenancy? When did this happen?" Bennet asked, his words tumbling over one another with his surprise.

Richard smiled at having achieved the effect he hoped with the announcement. "Actually, it is not quite official, but I do have the commission, courtesy of my Aunt Catherine, and I will be reporting for duty within the week. I had not saved quite enough on my own, but that is now a moot point."

"Lady Catherine provided your commission? Oh, Richard, you must always be wary of anything appearing to be a gift from Lady Catherine. Her gifts come with a sting in the tail."

"Or soldiers in the belly of the horse? I am well aware of that, sir." Richard offered his godfather a rakish grin. "I know she has been suggesting a military career for me as a way to annoy and worry my father. He and I have discussed it more than once. I also know his objections are because he loves me and does not wish to see me hurt, not out of any lack of confidence in my abilities."

Without even realizing he had, Mr. Bennet smiled sadly and nodded agreement. The current subject might be distrust of Lady Catherine, but he also felt the same love and worry about his godson as his friend, Viscount Rand, did.

Richard continued, "I have been wary of Aunt Catherine from my earliest years. As my father says, she would never put herself out, physically or financially, for altruistic reasons. However, all her promptings aside, it is my choice and desire to become an officer. I would have been inclined this way had she never said a word for or against it. I also would have _found_ a way despite all objection, even without this dubious gift of a commission. I am not blinded to the hazard or carried away by bright dreams of honor on the battlefield. You and my father have educated me better than that. I know all her talk of glory and conquest is so much muck thrown out the back of the stable building."

Mr. Bennet chuckled at the analogy, and Richard joined in. "_The boy truly does have her measure,_" the older man thought.

After a few seconds of mirth, Richard sobered and spoke again. "I know war is a nasty, brutish business, but a military career also has its opportunities. There is a chance to be a leader, to make a difference and to protect those I love. I was going to do this anyway, so why not accept her so-called gift and let her think she has won a turn of the cards and a point against my father? The three of us will know better. In fact, that is what I wanted to discuss with you."

"I am all ears. Tell me your thoughts." Bennet looked at him with anticipation.

"First, I assume Miss Stanton is busy giving the girls their lessons. There is little chance she might be lurking outside the windows listening in, is there?"

"Very little chance, since I believe she is in the parlor. Today is Mrs. Bennet's day 'at home' and Miss Stanton has begun to have Jane and Lizzy sit quietly in the room while their mother receives her callers. I am not certain what _that_ is meant to teach them, but it does keep them all trapped in the room for a few hours. Of course, you are welcome to poke your head outside the windows and check to make certain there are no spies about." Bennet's chuckle rumbled around the room.

"I may do just that," Richard said, winking at his godfather as he got up to take a quick peek out of the two open windows. "After all, it _is_ spies I am worried about. My aunt's spies, to be specific. As I said, we want her to _think_ she has won a point against my father. Good, no one there that I can see." He nodded in satisfaction as he sat back down. Bennet looked at him questioningly.

"I take it you want me to play a part?" the older man asked.

"More that I do not want you to give away the part my father and I are playing. You see, we have had several quiet discussions about my future military career ever since Aunt Catherine started to speak out in support of it. Some of our early discussions had been echoed in her letters, leading us to believe that my brother, who was in the vicinity at the time, has been spying for her. We both think she has been giving him money, buying his affection as well as information from him, for years. Father actually became reconciled to my hope for a military career over a year ago, but we played up the difficulty between us to give Aunt Catherine something upon which to focus her energies, the same way you kept Miss Stanton on despite knowing that she is my aunt's tool."

"Better the enemy that you know..." Bennet suggested.

"Exactly. I was a little surprised by the commission. Father was actually going to pay the difference between what I had saved and what I still needed to go in as a lieutenant. We both thought she would be all talk and just try to stir the pot a bit to make trouble between us. When she sent me the offer of the commission just before the end of the school year, I began a frantic correspondence with my father by express messenger. Together, we decided I should accept her gift."

"While maintaining the illusion of distance between you, hmm? And what is my part?" Bennet asked with a gleeful grin.

"You take my side," Richard said. "Father will come to complain about my disobedience, picking a time when Miss Stanton is present, of course. You will argue my side, causing some apparent tension between the two of you as well. I would suggest you warn Lizzy what we are up to. It might work even better if she takes Father's side of things, although I am not sure if that will be completely believable."

"Oh, I think she could pull it off. Then she and I would have a little something to 'argue' over on occasion. I do think this could be fun." Bennet burst out laughing at the thought. Then, he grew serious. "Just watch your back out there, Richard. If she thinks she is manipulating you, she could also be manipulating others to harm you if it meets her goals."

"I am aware of that, and I will be on guard. You should be on guard as well, both for yourself and for Lizzy. I've been hearing things, not enough to point out a specific danger, but enough to worry me. Aunt Catherine has plans for your daughter, and they are not kind ones."

"I have been trying to work those plans out since the day your aunt insisted on being Lizzy's godmother. So far, nothing Lady Catherine has offered to Lizzy is beyond what I would want to do for my daughter myself. Like you, I accept her gifts since they are things I would provide anyway, but I keep an eye out for trouble."

"I hear from my Cousin Anne that her mother has a definite plan for Lizzy. Aunt Catherine is keeping her cards particularly close to her chest in that regard, but she still sometimes gloats to herself. Anne has heard just enough to make her worry, but not enough to say why. Did you know Aunt Catherine has been in contact with your cousin Collins?"

Sighing, Bennet said, "Lewis once told me your father had warned him that Lady Catherine never released a grudge, but he had not fully believed it until after they were married. I did not know she had ever heard about Collins, but somehow I am not that surprised she would pull him in on whatever plan she has. I am more surprised you learned this from Miss de Bourgh. Based on Lady Catherine's letters to my wife and daughter, you cousin is a paragon of virtue, quiet and demure almost to a fault."

Richard chuckled. "So she might have been if I had not managed to encourage her to a little rebellion. In fact, I have held up Lizzy as a model for my cousin, much as my aunt has used Anne as a model for _your_ daughter. She, too, plays a part for her mother and has become very skilled at hiding herself in plain sight. She would like to be Lizzy's friend, but there is no way that can happen with the current situation. In the spirit of friendship, though, she keeps her eyes and ears open trying to find out what is going on. As far as Collins goes, my aunt has given him a small stipend on condition his son remains alive and reasonably well. Apparently the man is a brute and there was good reason to believe he might one day beat his son into oblivion. The boy has been sent to school and is being prepared for life as a clergyman. If Anne's sources are correct, it is an uphill battle, but if he cannot pass the test on his own, Aunt Catherine will find a way to help. If she _wants_ him to be a clergyman, he _will_ be."

Bennet shook his head. "This is even more confusing. What good does it do her to turn my vile cousin's boy into a clergyman? I shall have to think on this one."

"I expect it was just a way to keep him alive and in her debt. Not to paint the clergy with a broad brush, but if the boy is not that bright, making his way in the church would be easier than trying to make him into a lawyer. A soldier is too chancy – if she wants him guaranteed to be alive, that is."

"Oh, she wants him alive because he follows his father as heir presumptive of Longbourn and could cause trouble for us on her behalf. Collins, Senior, would have no compunction about throwing my wife and daughters out of this house before I am even buried. Of course, I have made plans to assure their safety on my demise, but I have kept them to myself and my brothers-in-law. It is probable Lady Catherine knows nothing of them. Ah well, all I can do for now is keep an eye on her – and play your little game."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet. I knew I could count on you. I needed a bit of other help from you as well."

"And what kind of help would that be?" Bennet asked, his eyes twinkling with amusement at Richard's tone and expression.

"Hmm, something in the way of an introduction. I understand your brother-in-law, Mr. Gardiner, has a thriving business. I am looking for a good investment for a few years. You see, since Aunt Catherine paid for my commission, my father agreed to match the funds I had saved, if I come up with a good investment for them. In a few years, when I have sufficient experience, I can use the money to purchase a higher rank."

"That sounds like a very good plan, and you would want to do that out of sight of Lady Catherine's spies. You are not quite of age, though, Richard. While Gardiner would either let you invest in his business or point you to a better option, you cannot sign the necessary legal documents yet."

"Oh, my father will come along and do the signing on my behalf. But we still need the introduction. We can always claim I am running an errand for you and Father came along to keep me out of trouble since my judgment is clearly impaired after making the reckless choice to accept the commission."

"I shall write a letter for you to take with you when you go back to London. I think I shall enjoy introducing you to Gardiner. You will find him an excellent co-conspirator."

"That was my hope," Richard said, "After all, Lizzy has had nothing but praise for her London relatives over the years."

"Speaking of Lizzy, perhaps I should rescue her from the parlor so we can fill her in on your plans. Oh, and the Lucas family are coming for dinner tonight. I hope you do not mind a small gathering."

"Oh, we can play out the game with a little help from Sir William. Will Miss Lucas be joining us as well?"

Bennet reached for the bell to summon Mrs. Hill. "She will. Of course, you are now an itinerant soldier who can only flirt with the pretty girls. I expect you to behave yourself and not break any hearts."

"Oh, you take all the fun out of it, sir," Richard grumbled. He gave his godfather a wink to show he knew they were joking before he stood to get the chessboard. "Maybe we can have a game after we explain the situation to Lizzy."


	13. Arrangements

_AN: I really despise having to turn the clocks forward. (although I love turning the clock back in the fall) It throws me off for days and it has affected my writing. Instead of rising at my usual time and getting in an hour or so of writing before work, I have been hitting the snooze bar trying to make up for accidentally staying up too late the night before because my brain is still on the old schedule. Then, by the time I get home from work, I am so wiped out I barely have the energy to turn the computer on, much less type. The good news is, I know from experience this week will be better, although this morning has not yet been proof of that. Monday aside, I hope it will improve soon, since we still have a few more scenes from Lizzy's pre-out-in-society years before we get to her first meeting with Fitzwilliam Darcy and the main action/resolution of the story. We pick back up here with the evening after Richard's arrival at Longbourn…_

* * *

"Good evening, Miss Lucas," Richard said, bowing politely. He offered his arm while giving the young woman a charming smile. "May I escort you in?"

Blushing slightly, Miss Lucas dropped a curtsy and rested her hand on his arm. They walked together towards a settee in the corner.

"Be careful, Charlotte," Lizzy said softly as they passed the spot where she stood with Miss Stanton. "Lieutenant Fitzwilliam is a soldier now. That means you are in for nothing but empty compliments and foolish flirtations." Her voice had a slight edge to it that would have worried Richard if he had not known she was playing a part.

"Lieutenant?" Miss Lucas asked him in surprise. "What does she mean?"

As she took a seat on the settee, he replied in a voice just loud enough for Miss Stanton to hear, "It is true. My aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, has gifted me with a lieutenant's commission - such a kind gesture on her part. I am on my way to London to join my new unit and start my training. Of course, I do not like to miss out on my traditional stop at Longbourn at the end of each school year, so here I am." As he turned so he faced away from Miss Stanton while he took the seat next to Miss Lucas, he said very softly, "There is a bit more to it, but I am certain your friend will fill you in later."

Miss Lucas looked at him curiously. He rolled his eyes in the direction of Miss Stanton, who was quietly chastising Lizzy for speaking up in company. Miss Lucas followed his gaze and her eyes widened slightly as she understood the message.

"This seems a bit sudden," she said at a normal conversational volume. "May one ask how it came about?"

"It is actually not sudden at all. At least, my plan to enter the military was not. It has been my intent for some time to purchase a commission and start my career as soon as I completed my studies at Eton. The event is upon us more quickly than some of my family and friends expected, however. My Aunt Catherine saw the completion of my time at Eton as an opportunity to help me advance in the world. She sent me word a few weeks ago that she approved of my aspirations and wanted to see me off to a good start. If I was serious about becoming an officer, she would provide me with a commission as a lieutenant in the cavalry. I have accepted her offer and will be starting my duties within the week."

Miss Lucas dropped her voice again, "But Lizzy sounded so resentful. Upset, too, I would guess, if she was willing to speak up like that and provoke Miss Stanton's displeasure. Lizzy knows that she and Jane are allowed to be here to greet us simply as observers, and only because we are close friends of the family. They are not to speak unless directly spoken to, and even then, they must keep the conversation to a minimum. What was she thinking?"

"I cannot speak to her thoughts at the moment. You will have to ask her, perhaps on your _next walk_." He emphasized the last two words, hoping she would receive the hidden message.

"Ah," was all she replied, but Richard could tell from her expression that Miss Lucas had understood and would not bring up the subject in the present company.

From across the room, they both heard Mrs. Bennet and Lady Lucas exclaiming over his new profession, or they heard the louder bits, anyway. Phrases like "dashing lieutenant," "handsome officer" and "our dear friend, Viscount Rand" floated into their ears. Miss Lucas colored slightly, disturbed by her mother's contributions to the conversation.

"What are your plans for the summer, Miss Lucas?" Richard asked, hoping to distract her from the other conversation.

"Oh, I shall not be doing anything too exciting. There will be a few assemblies in that time and perhaps a few dinner parties or afternoon teas. I have known most of these people all my life, so the social engagements that I can attend now that I am out are not as exciting as they might otherwise be. There will probably not be many new faces until the hunting season begins and the neighborhood gentry invite their acquaintances to visit and hunt with them."

"It is the same in the area of my father's estate. My mother used to complain at seeing all the same faces at every event until the hunts started up and then you never knew _who_ might show up and create problems."

"Your mother has passed on, has she not?" Miss Lucas asked.

"Yes. It was several years ago, nearly eight now, but there are times I get sudden very strong memories of her. Your comment about the hunting season reminded me of hearing her talking to my father about local events."

"What would she think about your new rank?"

Richard shifted in his seat, uncomfortable with the question. "She would be very worried, much as my father is. She did not really like to have me 'play soldiers' even as a child. I would have had to do a great deal of convincing for her to accept that this is something I need to do. I feel called to it."

Miss Lucas nodded understandingly. "Parents worry about us. That is to be expected. And usually they want what is best for us. If it is something you feel strongly about, I think you would have eventually convinced her, although I doubt that she would ever be completely happy to have you put yourself in danger. I know that I will pray for your continued safety and I am certain Lizzy will as well."

"I will probably need your prayers. There is no telling where I will be sent or under what conditions I will serve," Richard said, trying to sound offhand, but not succeeding very well.

"It was unfair of Lizzy to insinuate that the act of taking on a military rank would suddenly transform you into a shallow and idle flirt. After all these years, she should know you better than that."

Richard chuckled softly at the idea, although the new subject made him as uncomfortable as the previous ones. "I am not going to change just because I put on a uniform. I am certain Lizzy knows that, and I appreciate your confidence in me as well. It is true that there are many men who have donned the red coat with a mind to carrying on flirtations and using the excuse of their duty to desert those they charm, but that says more about them than the uniform. For myself, I am taking on a duty _with_ the uniform and must pay attention to my training and building my career. Any distractions from that will have to wait."

"That is wise. You are young yet and will have time for other things after you have accomplished the work you have set for yourself. I wish you good fortune at it."

Before Richard could think of a response, Mrs. Bennet called them in to dinner. Richard offered Miss Lucas his escort once again. They took up the back of the small group heading into the dining room. As Miss Stanton turned to lead Jane and Lizzy up to their own dinner in the nursery, Lizzy turned back and winked at Richard. He rolled his eyes in response at the same time he heard Miss Lucas stifle a laugh.

"Lizzy is not really upset with you, is she?" she asked him very quietly, her voice almost hidden under the sound of Mrs. Bennet talking as she walked into the dining room.

"Not really, no," he said, just as softly, "although some of it is true concern."

"I look forward to hearing the whole story when Lizzy and I take our next walk," she said, and the subject was closed between them for the rest of the evening.

~o~

"Thank you for seeing us, Mr. Gardiner," Viscount Rand said after he and Richard took the seats Edward Gardiner offered them in the comfortably furnished study.

"It is my pleasure," Gardiner replied. "I know we have only met in passing at the christenings of my nieces and never had much chance to talk. My sisters are usually doing enough of that for everyone on such occasions and it is hard for anyone else to get a word in. I must say, Bennet's letter intrigued me, beyond just the investment you wish to make. I am also glad to finally meet Lieutenant Fitzwilliam after all the tales our Lizzy has told of your adventures together. I hope you will allow me to introduce you both to my wife after our business is concluded. She would very much like to meet you. It seems we have always just missed each other during visits to Longbourn in recent years."

Richard self-consciously smoothed his new red coat at the reference to his rank. "I would also like to meet Lizzy's dear Aunt Madeline. Mrs. Gardiner has been a powerful influence and great comfort to my young friend."

"I agree," Viscount Rand added. "I doubt it shall take us very long to come to terms. I look forward to meeting Mrs. Gardiner as well."

"I am glad that is settled, gentlemen. Now, if you will tell me a little more of what you are looking for in an investment, I can tell you how I can help or if I will need to refer you to one of my colleagues." Edward said, giving the two men across from him his full attention.

~o~

"I am glad you were able to stay for tea," Madeline said after acknowledging the introductions to Viscount Rand and Richard. "Lizzy and Mary have spoken of both of you enough that I already feel at least slightly acquainted. For instance, Lieutenant. Fitzwilliam, I understand you like Mrs. Hill's almond biscuits, while your father prefers sweet biscuits with lemon icing. I hope you will both enjoy the versions I had my cook prepare for you." She gestured to the small table that was already laid out with the tea service and plates of both kinds of biscuit.

Richard laughed as he and his father took their chairs. "Does Lizzy tell all my secrets?" he asked.

"Only the ones that would help me make you more comfortable as a guest," Madeline replied with a grin, "Although the subject of your choice of biscuit may have come up as part of a description of a raid the two of you made on the treats Mrs. Bennet had requested for a large tea party a few years ago."

"I remember something of that event," Rand chuckled. "Those two were in a good bit of trouble with Mrs. Bennet that time. But what brought up the subject of _my_ preference in biscuits?"

Madeline offered him the plate of lemon-iced biscuits and he took three. "The same story prompted a comment from Mary. She said you had enjoyed them during one of your visits and had asked for them a few times since. She hopes to learn how to make them one day so she can present you with a box of them as a gift. She appreciates having you as her godfather and would like you to know it."

Rand nodded. "I do know it. I am very fond of the dear girl and am glad she and Lizzy are so close. With so many girls in the family, Mary could so easily have become neglected. I believe Lizzy makes sure her sister gets the attention she deserves, while Mary provides good company in return."

Edward selected one of each type of biscuit as he replied, "That is very true. Of course, it is my hope that as they get older, all _five_ sisters will come together and support one another. I think Jane and Lizzy would have been very close, despite their differences of personality, had Miss Stanton not driven a wedge between them."

"Which leads us back to my Aunt Catherine yet again," Richard said, brushing a few crumbs that had fallen from his biscuit off his new red coat and into his hand so he could transfer them back to the plate. The other three shared a slightly amused glance at the care he was taking to keep the uniform clean as he said, "By the way, you probably should not mention it at Longbourn, but I think these biscuits might be even better than Mrs. Hill's."

"I am glad you think so. If you would care for them, I will happily send a tin of this bake with you to see you through your first few days of training." Madeline replied.

Smiling brightly, Richard answered, "I have no idea what the regulations are regarding biscuits in the barracks, but I will happily find out if it means I can enjoy more of these."

Richard joined his companions as they laughed at his comment. Viscount Rand took another bite of his lemon-iced biscuit before he said to Madeline, "I appreciate you feeding this poor, starving young man in his hour of need. Do I remember correctly that you come from near Lambton in Derbyshire?"

"Your memory serves you well," she replied. "The Damask family estate is a little to the north and east of Lambton. I understand you have family there as well."

"Yes. My younger sister married George Darcy of Pemberley. Their son is a year younger than Richard."

"Ah, yes, I was loosely acquainted with Lady Anne Darcy. We attended some of the same gatherings after I first came out. Of course, she was a few years older than I and she was already married, so we did not interact as much as we might otherwise have done. She was a very pleasant and kind woman. I am sorry for your loss."

"Thank you. We miss her very much even though several years have passed since her death. Do you maintain your connections in the area, Mrs. Gardiner?"

"Oh, yes," she said with a little smile. "I have quite a bit of family still there. When my nieces are old enough, my mother, her two sisters and my older sister will all help me introduce Jane, Lizzy and the other girls to a much wider circle of acquaintance than they will find if they stay in Meryton. Of course, some of that will be here in London, but I expect they will visit with my family and attend events in Derbyshire as well."

"That will be very helpful," Rand agreed. "If my wife were still with us, she would have helped as well, since it is so difficult for Bennet to travel. I do not think he would be able to manage even a single season in London, let alone one or more for each of them. When the time comes, if you need my contacts to help out any of the girls, let me know."

"Thank you, Viscount Rand. I will keep that in mind." Madeline said.

Richard once again carefully brushed up the biscuit crumbs that had fallen onto his red coat. As he reached for another biscuit, he saw all the others looking at him. "What is wrong?" he asked.

"I do not think anything is, Lieutenant Fitzwilliam," Madeline replied. "I was just noticing that, even though your uniform is clearly very new, it suits you and you suit it as well."

Adjusting the front of his coat a little self-consciously, Richard said, "I hope so. I feel it was always meant for me, although I know my father would rather it were not."

"A parent always worries," Rand said with a smile, "although Mrs. Gardiner is correct. It does look like it belongs on you. I will have to hope you can do your duty without also doing anything reckless that takes you from us."

"I take calculated risks, Father, not wild ones. I will do may best to come home safely while doing my duty at the highest possible level."

"I know, Richard. And now, thanks to the agreement we are making with Mr. Gardiner, _you_ will know you have funds set aside to help you advance your career, come what may." Rand said.

"The agreement will be beneficial to us both," Gardiner added. "I will also gladly serve as a go-between if the two of you need to communicate while maintaining the illusion of disagreement between you or for communication with Bennet. Together we can outfox your sister and her spies."

"That is my hope," Rand said, reaching for another biscuit. "Thank you, Mr. Gardiner."


	14. Deception

As per her instructions from Bennet, Mrs. Hill closed the study door quietly after letting Viscount Rand into the room. The Master of Longbourn was already standing to greet his friend. As they shook hands, he quietly said, "Welcome, Rand. Even if we will have to pretend otherwise, it is very good to see you."

Rand replied in equally low tones. "I say the same, Bennet. Mrs. Hill had me practically tiptoe in here. I saw Miss Stanton in the music room with the girls, but we were very careful she did not see or hear me."

"Good. As long as we are quiet, we can talk for a little while before we begin our show. With the door closed I can just hear Lizzy playing her lesson. We will want to start our argument as they shift from Lizzy to Mary. So, tell me how things went in London. Were you able to complete all your business and is Richard settled with his new unit?" Bennet gestured Rand into one of the seats arranged to catch a breeze through the partially opened window.

As Rand sat, he said in what was nearly a whisper, "I am become far too used to these little performances. I wish my older sister had a personality more like our younger sister did. Anne was too kind a person to ever cause the sort of trouble of which Catherine is capable. The work in London did go well, however, and I am certain my older son believes that Richard and I are out of sympathy with each other. Richard even complained to his brother about how he had to rely on his aunt to help him into his profession because I was too much of a tightwad to assist my younger son myself. It was fun in a way, but also stressful because a little bit of it is true. I do not really _want_ him to be in the military even while I am very proud of him for being willing to serve his country and follow his calling."

"I know what you mean. I am as fond of that young man as I would be of a nephew or son of my own and I feel torn about his choice the same way you do. At least I have the easy role and can offer my support openly. Lizzy could probably sympathize with you even more than I. She has been very careful of her speech and no longer calls him anything other than 'Lieutenant Fitzwilliam' when she speaks of him, which she is doing less and less."

"That is probably wise. I doubt Catherine ever approved of those two so much as knowing one another, let along being friends."

Bennet shook his head sadly. "It hurts me to see it all the same. In a way, Lizzy is in mourning and it helps fuel her playacting. Richard entering the military has changed everything. He is now, rightfully, classed as an adult. Before too many years she will be as well. Even if Lady Catherine and her spies were not a consideration, they can never again treat each other with the open and easy friendship they have shared up to now."

"Do you think she is in love with him?" Rand asked with concern.

"In a romantic sense, no, although I would say she loves him. She is still far too young to be 'in love' and they have always treated one another as siblings. I should say it is to my sorrow, because I know he would treat her with the respect she will one day deserve for her intelligence, wit and, I am certain, modest behavior. No, the one you will have to consider as a potential romantic attachment on both sides may be Miss Charlotte Lucas. There is an undeniable spark between them when she and Richard are together."

"He has not been trifling with her, has he?"

Bennet smiled and shook his head. "Oh, no. I do not think so. I heard enough of a recent conversation between them to believe they have not exactly admitted the attraction to one another, but Richard has warned her that he will not allow himself to form an attachment until he is older and has taken his career to a higher point, nor will he idly flirt with her or any other girl. It was subtly done, but I think she got the message."

"Well, in time I would not mind her for a daughter-in-law. She seems a sensible and well-brought up girl. If Richard comes to me in five or more years to ask for my blessing on a match between them, I would give it. However, I doubt she will remain on the marriage mart long enough for that to come about. He made her no promises, so far as you know, did he?"

"None at all," Bennet confirmed. "Or he would not have been quite so subtle in warning her not to expect anything of him."

"Well, if you catch a hint of anything in the future, let me know. I rather hope they _might_ someday come to an understanding. She is certainly a far better match from the standpoint of personality and intelligence than any of the women James has been looking over. My eldest is not looking for a match so much as he is shopping for a dowry or connections to a title combined with a pretty face. I am rather glad my father has discouraged the two possible matches James was looking at recently, although I know better than to count on that forever."

"He will do what he will do and there is little likelihood he will listen to you over your father. You have known that about your eldest for some time. But you did not answer my earlier question. Is Richard settled with his new unit?"

"Very much so. He made me promise not to pull any strings to get him a plum posting. No matter how good it sounds to a parent, he told me he has heard it creates jealousy with the other men that means you have to work harder to prove yourself. Aside from that, there is the matter of continuing to make Catherine feel I resent his choice. We used my unwillingness to get him a prime post as the subject of a play argument within earshot of his brother. Richard gained a fairly good post, all the same. He has gone in as a trainee under a relative of one of his former classmates. Richard's new commanding officer is known to be a fair man as well as a competent commander. My boy is well-pleased with the assignment."

"Then I will be pleased for him as well. I look forward to his letters as he starts to learn his way. Ah, I think we are nearing our cue. Would you quietly go check to make certain Miss Stanton is still in the music room?" Bennet asked.

"I will do better," Rand said. "If I take the back hall, I can sneak around to the main corridor and make her think I have just arrived. Then it will look even more like we are starting an argument from the beginning of the visit. It will also make it look better when I storm out again, since I did have my men keep my luggage on board the carriage and told them I would not be staying."

Bennet shook his head. "I hate to miss out on the actual visit from you, but that was a good idea, Rand. Go quietly. I hope this works. Travel safely after our performance, and remember, we are doing this to shield our children from harm, so play it well. I will look forward to your next letter via Gardiner."

"As will I, old friend," Rand said, standing and offering his hand to Bennet yet again. They shook hands in friendship before Rand quietly opened the door to make sure he would not be observed leaving the room. He could tell that Lizzy's lesson was just winding down and he heard Miss Stanton speaking, which confirmed she was still in the music room. That meant he did not have to chance taking a peek to check.

As quietly as possible, he turned into the small back corridor that was generally used by the servants. He knew it would take him back around to the main portion of the house, although he had never used it before. It took him past a side entrance to the house and what appeared to be a storeroom. He turned a corner head in the direction he thought he should go and almost ran into Mrs. Hill coming from the other way.

"Viscount Rand?" she said, speaking quietly despite her surprise. "What are you doing here, sir?"

"I was trying to work my way around so it would appear to those in the music room that I had just arrived," he explained.

Mrs. Hill shook her head and clucked her tongue slightly. "Ah, I see. The master should have just called me and I could have escorted you around. Well, if you continue this way, you will be seen by a few servants who would not do very well at playing along with your plan." She opened a nearly hidden door in the wall. "Come along through here, sir."

Rand followed her through the door and found himself in the formal dining room. He never would have thought to try that door on his own. Mrs. Hill was correct – they probably should have called her for help. His guide opened the door that would lead back to the main corridor while motioning Rand to hold back for a moment. He saw her peer carefully down each direction before she stepped out and gestured for him to follow again. They were close enough to the music room now that he could hear Miss Stanton's voice as she was, presumably, starting the lesson with Mary.

"Please come this way, Viscount Rand," she said loudly, obviously playing for the audience. "Even if Mr. Bennet is not expecting you, we have standing orders that you are welcome any time."

"Those orders may change after today," he said ominously, putting on a thunderous expression by thinking of how annoying it was that he had to work around the plots of his older sister. This had to be convincing.

This time, they made no attempt to hide as they passed by the music room door. Out of the corner of his eye he saw the three older girls in the room – Jane and Lizzy at writing desks set up for them on one side, while Mary sat at the piano forte with Miss Stanton, whose attention had clearly been caught by the comments. '_So far, so good_,' he thought to himself as Mrs. Hill knocked at the study door, which he had deliberately left slightly ajar.

"Viscount Rand to see you, sir," Mrs. Hill said, opening the door a little more before stepping back to let Rand go by her. "Good luck, sir," she silently mouthed. With a brief nod, she headed back down the hall. The performance had begun.

"How good to see you, old friend," Bennet said as he approached the door. "I have been hoping you would come for your visit soon."

"Friend?" Rand asked testily, remaining in the corridor just outside the study door, as planned. "Really? Is that what you call yourself?"

"Why, Rand, whatever is the matter?"

"Interesting question from a man who thinks himself so smart. Well, scholar, the matter is you and your so-called friendship."

"So-called? Rand, we have been friends for years. What could have happened to upset you?"

"I have to wonder at your idea of friendship. Is it the act of a friend to incite a man's son to rebellion – to encourage him to disobey his own father and enter a dangerous profession in a manner that will likely end in his death?"

"Is this about Richard? Why would you characterize my support of him as inciting rebellion?"

"Was it not? We have discussed before how much I despise the idea of _my son_ entering the military. You know I have made provisions for him so there is _no need_ for him to take up a profession. Yet you have persisted in encouraging him to follow his foolish dream of becoming a cavalry officer! He respects your opinion and yet you have come out on the side of foolishness. Have you spent so long hiding in this study that you have forgotten we are at war?!" Rand shouted the last sentence with a vehemence that made Bennet's reaction even more natural. The Master of Longbourn drew back in surprise.

"Rand? Please come in. Let us discuss this rationally. You know I am fond of Richard and have no desire to see him harmed. Let me explain why I have supported him."

"Discuss? That is all _you_ do anymore. You sit in this study and discuss the world. It is all an academic exercise to you. I am sure you sat and calculated the odds of his survival or the time he would take to rise in the ranks, but this is life! He will be exposed to swords and bullets, illness and deprivation, and for what? Some dream of glory? Richard is not even quite eighteen years of age. He is too young to know what is best for him. You know that! You counseled him to accept Catherine's offer and to disobey me in the process. You have always encouraged him to be rebellious, but this goes beyond the bounds of friendship."

"Calm down, Rand. I know you are upset, but we can talk this out," Bennet said soothingly.

"Oh, I am upset all right," Rand said sharply, "and I came to talk, but not to _discuss_. I am here to tell you that you have gone too far for our friendship to continue as it was. I am not here to visit or spend the night. I am delivering a message. Stay out of my business, Bennet! You have come between me and my son and I will not tolerate any more! From now on my only contact with this house will be to speak with my goddaughter. You had best hope I do not counsel Mary to foolish choices as you have done with Richard!"

Rand spun on his heel, breathing hard from the effort he had put into making the argument believable. He stomped back down the hall, glancing sidelong into the music room as he passed. Their play had gained the desired result if the looks on the faces of all four occupants was any indication. He did feel a strong twinge of guilt as he saw Mary start to scramble off the bench, but he did not stop or turn.

"No, Mary," he heard Miss Stanton say. She must have stopped the girl from chasing after him or running away. Bennet would explain to Mary and Lizzy later, but that would not help his goddaughter now.

'_Blast Catherine anyway!_' he thought, angry that they had to go through this charade just to keep his sister from causing worse harm. Bennet was right, they were shielding the younger generation from greater harm, but it was still a heavy price to pay. He would have to find a way to plant spies in her camp as well. The war was not just on the Continent. He and Bennet had one of their own to fight right here.


	15. Dancing

"You have it backwards, Mary. It is clap, clap and _then_ turn left," fourteen-year old Lizzy Bennet said, breaking off the lively tune she had been playing.

"I am sorry," Mary said. "This dance just seems more complex than the others we have learned. I keep getting the turns confused."

"It is complex, and that is why I need to practice," Jane said. "I need to run through this until I am perfect, so I need you to either be my partner or to play for us and let Lizzy do the dancing."

"Would you be so kind as to show Mary that sequence again, Jane? Perhaps starting from the spin? You know we are supposed to show our younger sisters the steps, since you and I are the only ones who had the benefit of working with the dance master."

"I suppose so," Jane said, making a slight show of reluctance. All the same, Lizzy knew her older sister liked to be appealed to as the expert, and this was no exception. She would help Mary now.

With deliberate grace, Jane demonstrated the troublesome sequence twice over, while Mary watched intently. Then Mary ran through it once before they returned to their places across from one another. They looked to Lizzy at the pianoforte.

"From just before the spin?" she asked. They nodded, and Lizzy began to play.

This run-through went far better than the previous one had. Lizzy could see the added confidence in Mary's steps just from having reviewed them once again. She and Jane easily continued dancing past that sequence and through another round of steps to the end of the dance. All three of them were surprised by the sound of applause as Lizzy played the final flourish. They turned to find Kitty and Lydia at the door.

"Miss Parks gave us a break from our lessons, and we heard you playing when we came downstairs. We just had to come watch," Lydia explained to her sisters.

"It is such a lively dance. Will you teach me the steps? Please?" Kitty begged.

"Kitty and I have both learned that tune in our pianoforte lessons," Lydia added. "I will play for you so you can teach her while Jane and Mary continue their practice, if you will run through it with me afterwards. Then Kitty and I can practice on our own later."

"What do you think, Jane?" Lizzy asked. "You did say you wanted to practice it until you are perfect. It always helps to have a second couple with which to interact."

"That is true," Jane agreed. "I suppose we can break it up into sections again like the dance master did for us, so Kitty and Lydia can both see it and Mary can review the steps again. After that we can do two full runs with you dancing while Lydia and Kitty each take their turn to play it through."

Together Jane and Lizzy went through each segment of the new dance for their sisters, doing their best to remember everything the dancing master had taught them. Since shortly after Jane had officially come out, their father had hired a London dancing master to come to Meryton one day each month to keep the girls up on the latest dances. For more than two students, the man would double his fees, so the two older girls had been charged with passing on what they learned to their younger sisters, with Mary's training being the highest priority. The system worked out well overall.

Although they did not participate in the teaching sessions with the dance master, Miss Stanton and Miss Parks took turns chaperoning the all-day event so that each also had a chance to learn the new dances by watching the instruction. They practiced with their charges later, after the girls had all learned the steps from each other. Lizzy often chose days like this one, when Miss Stanton had her half-day off, to begin teaching Mary whatever new dances they had learned during the latest session with the master. Jane usually helped since it gave her more practice as well.

Jane had softened towards her younger sisters over time, particularly once she discovered that being the eldest Bennet girl did not count for much in local society. Although she was now sixteen and very beautiful, she was still the youngest of the girls in the area who were officially out. And while the Bennets were among the leading families in Meryton, some of their neighbors, or more to the point their husband-hunting daughters, outranked them. Jane quickly learned she would need both the support and the success of her younger sisters to lift her own reputation and make her more likely to succeed in finding a good match.

Spending a little time teaching her sisters to dance well was a small price to pay if it kept them in good humor so they would help her practice as well. Over time, what had started as a self-serving association, softened into true affection, shallow though it might sometimes appear. She still sometimes needed to be cajoled into participating, but when she did, times like these strengthened the tender bonds between the sisters.

As Madeline had predicted, Jane was finding the society in Meryton limited from the standpoint of appropriate marriage opportunities. Miss Stanton had taught Jane to aim high. Unfortunately, most of those higher-ranking girls who were Jane's competition did not have brothers old enough or well-settled enough to make good marriage prospects. Most of the men who were single and of the right age were either not available or not eligible by the standards she had been taught. The discovery of her low importance in Meryton society prompted Jane to mend fences with her London aunt.

Previously limited to thank you notes and terse responses to her aunt's occasional letters, Jane's correspondence with the Gardiner household became a regular monthly missive. After the first few tentative exchanges, Jane learned there was more to like about her aunt than she had previously suspected. As it continued, she began to understand the constant affection Lizzy and the others expressed for Madeline Gardiner, even as she dropped hints to her sisters that a visit to London would no longer be unwelcome in hopes they would pass the message on.

To Jane's surprise, Miss Stanton discouraged such plans very firmly. The governess reminded all three of her charges that London Society expected far more of young ladies than Meryton ever could. Jane would need to polish her already graceful and demure manners, improve her dancing and conversation and build upon her accomplishments before she ventured into such deep waters. Madeline saw no reason to disagree with Miss Stanton and suggested Jane wait another year or two and do the work her governess suggested before coming to London for part of the Season. Fortified by the promise of London Society to come, Jane threw herself into her lessons with determination.

One thing Jane had not been able to fully overcome was her tendency to pick up on gossip like her mother did. She kept it tightly under control around others, but she still could not resist sharing the occasional juicy tidbit with her sisters. As they finished the first run-through of the dance steps together, she announced, "Mrs. Ansel told Mama that Charlotte Lucas turned down a proposal of marriage from Eben Tarleton. Apparently, Charlotte also slapped him for being too fresh when he made his proposal. Mrs. Ansel saw it happen just this morning in the village."

While information about the proposal and slap was news to Lizzy, it was not as much of a surprise as her sister might have hoped. Lizzy and her friend continued to take weekly walks together as often as possible and they had already discussed the unwanted attention Miss Lucas had been receiving from Mr. Tarleton.

"_I have tried every polite way I can think of to convince him that I am not interested in knowing him any better," Miss Lucas had said on their most recent walk. "It would be unladylike to simply tell him to go away, although I will do so if I must."_

"_You are not turning him down because you are carrying a torch for Captain Fitzwilliam, are you? You know how dedicated __**he**__ is to his career. There is no chance of a marriage to him any time soon," Lizzy said, looking at her friend searchingly._

_Miss Lucas blushed slightly as she stoutly replied. "I know that. I am not 'carrying a torch' for anyone. I do not want Mr. Tarleton's attention because I do not like his company. He is pushy, rude and does not respect me in the least. I am not even certain his intentions are honorable enough to include marriage. I want him to stay away from me and I will not be shy about saying so if he pushes me too far."_

"_He is an eligible match, at least for around here," Lizzy said lightly._

"_He is single and will one day inherit the dilapidated house and tiny property his father owns, assuming they are not taken up for debt first. That does not make him eligible even if he were a more pleasant person."_

"_If he does propose, what will your mother say if you turn him down? I know my mother would fall over in the vapors if one of her daughters turned down a proposal, no matter how unpleasant the suitor."_

"_I hope he does not come to the point, but if I must turn him down, I think my mother will be reasonable should she find out. I would tell my father, of course. He supported me when I turned down Tommy Hoskins, although I noticed he did not mention it to my mother even after he had words with Mr. Hoskins." Miss Lucas shook her head slightly._

"_Yes, if I am ever in a like situation, I hope it never reach__es__ Mama's ears either. __At least __Papa will always support me."_

It seemed that this time Lizzy's friend would not be able to hide the unwanted proposal from her mother. Mrs. Ansel had probably already spread the word far and wide.

"Charlotte can do much better than Mr. Tarleton and she does not like him," she said to Jane as Lydia headed for the pianoforte to play for their first two-couple run with music. "She never led him on and was hoping he would find someone else to importune."

"I suppose I can understand that," Jane admitted. "I had to ask Papa to warn him away from me. He made several inappropriate comments at the dance last Christmas that made me most uncomfortable. You remember that Captain Fitzwilliam was here at the time and I think he went with Papa to speak to Mr. Tarleton and his father, although they never said anything about what happened afterwards. Since then, Mr. Tarleton has stuck to only the most basic of civilities and generally stays far away from me."

Lizzy could imagine exactly what Richard had said to Mr. Tarleton. He would probably say something even worse if he knew the man was bothering Miss Lucas. Although her friend denied it, Lizzy knew she still considered the one-time "Sir Richard" as one of the best of men. The dance Jane mentioned had happened during one of his rare visits to Longbourn and he had gone as a guest of their family.

Although he was in Portugal now, Richard had been back in England on leave before Christmas and spent a few days with the Bennets before heading on to his family estate. Miss Lucas had been floating on air after he danced with her that night. Of course, he had also danced with Jane and several other young ladies, so he gave Lizzy's friend no improper attention. In fact, he had been the talk of the village girls for the following few weeks because he had been cheerful, kind and obliging in true Sir Richard fashion in addition to wearing that fancy red coat. Above all, he had danced every dance, a true blessing to the young ladies, since male dance partners were in such short supply. The talk had only died down after Jane made it known that he was not only a second son, he had few expectations and was not in good favor with his father.

The supposed feud between Viscount Rand, Richard and Lizzy's father had been slowly softened over time. Viscount Rand used the excuse of checking on Mary to explain his brief stops in Meryton, although he had yet to spend another night under Longbourn's roof. Richard wrote openly to Bennet, but sent only the briefest of messages directly to his father. His real correspondence when through the hands of Edward Gardiner, with whom the Viscount was doing business in truth as well as for purposes of their ruse. Lizzy never would have corresponded directly with Richard, of course. Her father quietly read her the portions of his godson's letters that he thought were fit for her to hear. Lizzy then passed on that information to Miss Lucas's eager ears during their walks together. She might tease and warn her friend not to wait for Captain Fitzwilliam to return, but Lizzy secretly hoped the two would make a match one day.

"I think we must not blame Charlotte for her actions, then," Lizzy told Jane. "Before I judge, I will wait to see what she has to tell me of events. After all, she is our friend and I would not wish to harm her. Are we ready to continue our practice?"

"If Lydia is ready to play," Jane said.

"I was just waiting for you two to stop gossiping," Lydia teased as she sat at the pianoforte bench. "I hope you are done now, or I will never get my turn to practice the steps."

Lizzy turned to her partner as Jane took up her place opposite Mary. "Thank you for honoring me with this dance, Miss Kitty," she laughed as she offered her sister and elegant bow. Lydia struck up the tune and the dance began.


	16. Inheritance

Fitzwilliam Darcy put down the quill he had been spinning between his finger and thumb while George Wickham presented his case. "No, George," he said firmly, "I am _not_ cheating you and I do _not_ owe you anything else, no matter what you may have decided was your due."

"_Decided_ was my due? What do you mean by that? I was your father's _godson_. He always intended to provide for me. He told my father so."

"And he did provide for you – very handsomely, and with far more than you ever had a right to expect. He provided you with the opportunity for a good education, both at Eton and at Cambridge. He provided you with a generous allowance. He provided you with the strength of his contacts and a place under a prosperous solicitor when you decided you wished to study the law. In his will, he has provided you with a bequest of four thousand pounds to help you establish yourself to use all those other benefits he gave you. His gifts would be considered generous by many younger _sons_ of my station. Few men would do as much for the son of their steward, godson or no. What makes you think you have a right to anything more?"

"Four thousand? It is a pittance. I know you must be holding something back." Wickham tried to take a threatening stance, but the width of the desk between them prevented him from appearing truly menacing to Fitzwilliam. He had learned enough of his one-time friend not to be too surprised that Richard's prediction had come true. Richard had said George would not be satisfied with the bequest and would definitely demand more. Fitzwilliam sighed. He owed Richard a new saddle now. He never should have taken that bet, not that he truly begrudged his cousin the gift.

"Come now, George," he said in a tone that matched the sigh, resigned but not angry. "You know better. You know _me_ better than that. You should also know I cannot be bullied or threatened by you. Take the bequest and have done with it. Do not give me a reason to break ties with you or throw you off this estate."

George suddenly stood upright, shaking his head slightly with the shock. He must have realized he had over-played his hand. "I did not mean any offense, Will. It is the grief talking. You know we have always been good friends. I would not wish to insult you. It is just that I thought your father intended more for me."

"Perhaps, at one time, he did. We will never know now. All we have is his will, and that is very clear. You have what you are meant to receive. As to any friendship between us, well, we both know that is more fiction than fact. So long as you behave with civility, I will not cut you in public, but any illusion of intimacy between us has long since dissipated."

"That is all Richard Fitzwilliam's fault. He lied to you and to your father. He made you see what was not there," George said, desperately. He had remembered that Lady Catherine would be furious if Fitzwilliam Darcy broke ties with him completely.

"I think that was _your_ role, George," Fitzwilliam said almost genially. "Do the wise thing. Leave now before I decide it is time to break _all_ ties between us. Show me by your behavior who you truly are and go make the most of all you have received." Fitzwilliam picked up the quill and began to roll it between his forefinger and thumb again.

George took the hint. He bowed and with his most charming smile said, "Thank you for your time, Will. I hope to see you in town."

"I may look you up at your law office. Let me know when you have finished your studies," Fitzwilliam replied. He did not, however, rise or otherwise acknowledge his one-time friend, who left the room with only a quick backward glance before he closed the study door.

Fitzwilliam sighed again. This was even more difficult than he had expected. He hoped Bingley would arrive soon in answer to the invitation Fitzwilliam had sent a few days before. After tending to his father's funeral and all the other necessary business, he needed a dose of his friend's good cheer. That was another one he owed Richard – it might not be part of the bet, but in gratitude he would make his forfeit a top-quality saddle, one worthy of a general, not just a captain.

Without the prompting from his cousin, Fitzwilliam probably would not have pursued a friendship with the tradesman's son at Eton. When faced with the loss of his cousin's company, however, Fitzwilliam took Richard's advice and contacted Charles Bingley with an invitation to spend a few weeks at Pemberley. Their liking for each other had increased during that visit and in the months that followed. By the time they left Eton the following summer, Will Darcy and Charles Bingley had the kind of friendship Fitzwilliam's father had always hoped his son would have with George Wickham.

As a result, although Fitzwilliam roomed with George at Cambridge, he spent most of his free time with Bingley. They carried on the activities Richard had prompted his cousin to join at Eton – rowing, fencing, chess. Bingley even cajoled his friend into playing some cricket, although neither of them were good enough at it to play on any of the established teams.

Because Bingley was such a cheerful fellow, people liked to have him around, whether for an idle game or as a dinner companion. Fitzwilliam might have had the connections, but it was Bingley who won them the repeat invitations. It was not that Fitzwilliam would have been shunned or reviled without the presence of his friend. Acting on Richard's advice and with some help from Bingley, he had learned to be more open and to actively engage others in conversation. He would never be the life of the party, and he was still not comfortable in large groups, but in situations with a few good companions he could now be sociable and avoid giving offense.

His new-found social abilities were sorely tried when Fitzwilliam visited with Bingley's family the first summer after they started at Cambridge. Not with Bingley's father, of course. Mr. Bingley, senior, was as sunny and jovial a character as his son. Fitzwilliam felt at ease with him immediately. The same could not be said of his first meeting with Bingley's two sisters.

Louisa Bingley was three years older than his friend and hoping to find a wealthy and/or titled husband. Fortunately, Fitzwilliam was really too young for her. After a few very obvious attempts to draw his interest, she gave it up as a bad job. She soon returned to her pursuit of Gilbert Hurst, who was a local landowner's son, although without expectations of much wealth or a title. He would still lift her beyond the social sphere in which she was currently placed.

The younger sister, Caroline Bingley, was not so easily deterred. She was only sixteen and had just enjoyed her first Season. After hearing her brother's descriptions of Pemberley, she had a good idea of what Fitzwilliam would be worth one day. She also realized that it was only chance that had placed her in a position to possibly catch him since he really was above her touch.

With a much more subtle approach than her sister, Miss Caroline laid her snares. She knew that the presence of her prey as a guest in the same house gave her a powerful advantage over any other young woman of her set. Having seen his clear disgust at her sister's obvious plays, she knew to make her initial approach slow and gentle. She must seem to be a friend before she tried to make him anything more. While her ideas were good and her initial execution went smoothly, Miss Caroline failed to consider the consequences of making her move with her brother also in the house.

"_You really need to be more careful, Will," Bingley said as they relaxed in the library one evening about three weeks into Fitzwilliam's stay._

"_What do you mean?" Fitzwilliam said unconcernedly as he leaned comfortably back into his armchair._

"_I mean that you need to be more careful when you are around Caroline. My sister is aiming to bag you, but you do not seem to have noticed. You are usually so quick at spotting fortune hunters that I was surprised you have let her go on with her plans."_

_Fitzwilliam looked at his friend oddly. "Miss Caroline? No, it was your __**older**__ sister from whom I had to fend off advances. But she gave up last week."_

"_You really have not seen it, then. No, it **is** Caroline you need to worry about. She is much more clever than Louisa, and I would not put much past her. She is trying to worm herself into your confidence now, in order to strike later."_

"_Are you certain? I have not seen any of the usual signs."_

_Bingley laughed. "Oh, yes. I know my sister and her behavior. If you doubt me, pay close attention to how she reacts at tomorrow's dinner at our cousin's home. She will keep you to herself while pretending to help you feel more comfortable in the crowd, all the while implying to others that the two of you are very close."_

Now that he had been warned, Fitzwilliam paid attention to the situation, and found that Bingley's assessment rang true. Almost right away he could see that she was trying to isolate him in the crowd and warn others off. When Fitzwilliam realized what she was doing, he also realized why he had not seen it before. She had been behaving exactly as George Wickham always did. The pattern was so familiar Fitzwilliam had overlooked it.

While he never saw the need to say anything about the matter to Miss Caroline, Fitzwilliam distanced himself from her and she seemed to get the message. She never quite gave up hope, but she also avoided pushing him too far. It was a truce Fitzwilliam could accept. He valued Bingley's friendship too much to make a fuss over his sister's behavior. Having a friend who was willing to warn him rather than take advantage of his ignorance in favor of a family member was worth a little discomfort.

As the years had passed, they both drew value from the friendship. It all worked out as Richard had predicted. Fitzwilliam helped Charles take a place in Society and Charles helped his friend deal with the members of Society. Yet another moment when Richard was right.

As he sat at the desk sorting through more of his father's papers, Fitzwilliam wondered what Richard would have to say about Georgiana. While he loved his younger sister dearly, Fitzwilliam had no idea how to even begin as guardian of a ten-year old girl. The challenge was even greater now, when her grief was so raw and open. His sister had idolized their father. All her lessons, all the bits and pieces of her life, had come to a standstill while she kept vigil by his bedside in the last few weeks of his illness. Now he was gone, and she seemed to have lost the ability to do anything but cry. Her reaction broke Fitzwilliam's heart all over again.

He had wondered over the provision in his father's will at first, but now he could see that having Richard named as co-guardian for Georgiana was intended to _ease_ the burden, not to indicate any lack of confidence in Fitzwilliam's abilities. With Richard away so much, his role would simply be as a support, which was exactly what was now needed.

Even more surprising had been his father's insistence, documented in his will, that Lady Catherine have absolutely _no_ control over Georgiana's upbringing, not even to sponsor her in Society when the girl was old enough to come out. In fact, George Darcy had already arranged for his daughter's eventual entrée in Society through agreements with the wives of two of his long-time acquaintances that they would perform the responsibilities usually reserved for a mother or an aunt.

The Duchess of Mardale, who was currently a patroness at Almacks, had agreed to be Georgiana's primary sponsor – quite a coup for George Darcy to pull off on his daughter's behalf. Lady Elspeth Fotherham, another patroness, albeit of less consequence, committed to acting as an alternate in the event something happened to the duchess in the intervening years. Georgiana's place among the elite was guaranteed. Furthermore, by acting as Georgiana's escorts, he and Richard would be well-placed to choose wives from the same elite group of young ladies should they still be single when the time came. That thought was a relief to Fitzwilliam, who had no desire to participate in the marriage mart before he really had to do so.

A knock at the study door signaled the arrival of the daily post. That, of course, meant more black-edged letters to write. For a man who never left his estate, George Darcy had maintained an impressive network of correspondents. It would take some time to notify them all of his death. Fitzwilliam was taking them a chunk at a time.

The top letter bore a return Fitzwilliam recognized. He opened the letter, finding a short greeting and the next move in a chess game. Using his father's records, Fitzwilliam could have sent an offer to finish out the game as he had done for a few other players, but this letter came from Thomas Bennet. Despite Richard's continued defense of the man, the old prejudice instilled by Lady Catherine was still strong in Fitzwilliam's mind. Taking up his quill, he pulled a single sheet of black-edged paper from the prepared pile and began to write.

_To Mr. Thomas Bennet,_

_Honored sir, _

_You may consider my father as having conceded your game. Death has stolen the match from you both. In gratitude for all the diversion you have given my father over the years, I send you the board and pieces with which he tracked your matches. May they be an appropriate remembrance of him._

_I wish you all the best in your future endeavors._

_Fitzwilliam Darcy_

It was short and not really appropriate, but the letter would get his point across. Rising from the desk, Fitzwilliam went to a glass-enclosed cabinet that was built into one wall of the study. He searched along the shelves, which alternated with rows of drawers, until he found name he sought—Bennet. Opening the glass door, he took out a shallow box with a three by three inch square top that was marked with the standard black and white grid and set with proportionally tiny carved ebony and maple chessmen arranged in a game in progress.

Wistfully, Fitzwilliam tipped over his father's king as a sign of the defeat. He stared at the board for a moment, missing his father intently. Wiping a stray tear from his eye, he looked up at all the shelves, with another thirty or so similar boards arranged in the various stages of play, each box marked with a metal plate bearing the opponent's name. Fitzwilliam let out a heavy sigh.

Moving carefully, he tipped the remaining pieces into a shallow wooden bowl that had sat next to the box and which already contained the men that had been lost in play. Then he lifted the chessboard and began the process of transferring the men into the slots prepared for them inside the box. When every piece was safely put away, he closed the lid over them and fastened the tiny latch. Then, he carried the box back to the desk, putting it down and picking up the letter from Mr. Bennet.

Returning to the cabinet and the spot where the chessboard had been, he opened the drawer below it, which was also labeled 'Bennet'. To Fitzwilliam's surprise it was so full that he had trouble sliding the final letter into the correspondance file. The two men must have played for years with a regularity that outmatched all the others he had looked at so far, aside from that of his uncle, Viscount Rand. With a sense of finality, he slid the drawer closed and turned away. He would package up the tiny game board and send it off with the letter. That would be the end of any connection between Thomas Bennet and the Darcys of Pemberley.


	17. Collins

Tap. Tap. Tap. Lady Catherine's fingernail clicked with clockwork regularity against the arm of her chair. She was planning again, her mind wandering freely as she paid minimal attention to the flow of words pouring from the mouth of the young man seated before her.

Said young man, one William Collins, had fulfilled and even excelled all her hopes for him. Although it had been a struggle with a few judicious bribes on her part required to bring about, Collins had managed to complete his studies and pass the examination to become ordained. The bishop expressed doubts about his ability to manage a parish on his own and would probably not approve him if he were offered a living now, but that would change after he spent a few years as a curate. Lady Catherine could probably arrange matters with a little gift to the church. The living she had in mind for Collins was not open yet anyway, so there was time.

Still ignoring his words, she made another quick assessment of the man's looks. Although tall, his pudgy form made him appear shorter, especially given his tendency to stoop. She had noticed when he arrived that he moved awkwardly, lumbering and shuffling instead of walking and never quite picking up his feet. Even his features were bear-like, with his large nose nearly hiding his small, beady eyes. Rough, dark hair seemed to fight with the pomade he had liberally used in an attempt to control it, sticking up in small tufts that made him look completely unkempt. His clumsy movements, combined with his habit of standing too close to those with whom he conversed, suggested he probably had poor eyesight. Unfortunately, his grasp of personal hygiene was equally poor.

"...the beneficent gift of your patronage..." the words briefly caught her attention. At least, he was grateful and certainly not shy about saying so – repeatedly. She could amuse herself with his gratitude and use it to her advantage. Although annoying now, the fact that he whined as he spoke, like a dog begging for a treat even as he feared the whip, would make her eventual plans for him even more amusing. Such a man, if one could call him that, would be a constant embarrassment as a husband to _any_ woman. A woman of intelligence, with the keen sense of self-respect Lady Catherine knew Elizabeth Bennet to possess, would be absolutely mortified by marriage to him. And marry him, she would – when the time was right.

Despite some early setbacks, Elizabeth Bennet had also developed according to plan. Intelligent was probably too mild a description for her. The girl learned quickly, simply soaking up any information to which she was exposed. As expected, Bennet had done his part, educating her as he would have done a son. Even at only fifteen years of age, her grasp of the usual course of studies common at university exceeded that of the average graduate. The girl _far_ outstripped the specimen babbling away in front of Lady Catherine.

The wild manners that had been such a concern in her early years disappeared with age and instruction. Now she moved with grace and elegance that would suit the drawing rooms of the elite. Her speech in company kept pace, although Miss Stanton reported she could still be quite outspoken in private. By all reports, though, the woolly caterpillar was maturing into a glorious butterfly.

In addition to the languages her father had taught – Latin, Greek and Italian – she had gained fluency in French and even some skill in Spanish and German. If Lady Catherine had favored her goddaughter, she could easily have made a brilliant match for her among the diplomatic circles in a few years. It was almost a shame to pass up the opportunity, but Lady Catherine's dislike of the Bennets was too firmly seated. She had hated Thomas Bennet from the moment they met, even before she had married Lewis, and hate was a much stronger and more satisfying motive for her actions.

As with her academic education, Elizabeth's grasp of many other ladylike accomplishments was of the highest order. She danced with grace and put in the effort to keep current on all the latest steps. All the Bennet girls were talented in that regard, and much of their skill was due to Elizabeth insisting they regularly practice what their dance master taught.

She could draw and paint passably well, although art was one subject at which she did not excel. Apparently, it was the next-to-youngest Bennet girl, Katherine, who displayed true artistic skill, with the youngest not far behind. Still, Elizabeth performed well enough to be considered accomplished at art, especially when one took into account her skill at fancy needlework. Surprisingly, however, Miss Stanton reported that the girl preferred plain sewing, making useful garments which were generally distributed to their tenants and the poor, to the fancy embroidery that showcased her skill. Low origins would out, Lady Catherine supposed.

At least her musical skills were of the highest quality. The early roughness of her work on the pianoforte had, with diligent and regular practice, smoothed into playing that was a joy to the discerning listener according to her governess. As with dancing, she encouraged all her sisters into playing skillfully, as well as learning to sing competently. Miss Stanton reported that Elizabeth and Jane performed pretty duets that made the older girl appear even more skilled than she was.

In truth, the intimacy between Elizabeth and her sisters that Lady Catherine had hoped to discourage was turning into something that could be used to advantage. The key was the strong sense of family loyalty Elizabeth developed instead of the pride they had attempted foster in her. Loyalty was a weakness in Lady Catherine's eyes, almost as great a weakness as affection. When the time came, Elizabeth would humble herself more readily to protect her family than she would to protect herself. On Lady Catherine's orders, Miss Stanton was encouraging sororal affection as actively as she had previously discouraged it. Now, it was only the connection to the Gardiner family that was to be minimized. They were too likely to assist the girls to good marriages before Lady Catherine's own plans were completed.

Thought of plans reminded Lady Catherine that she would have to make a new plan for influence at Pemberley. How _dare_ George Darcy prevent her from taking over Georgiana's upbringing? That had been a slap in the face that still made her want to throw things some six months after the will had been read, not that she would _ever_ engage in such unladylike physical outbursts. No, she would express her anger in more devious ways.

Her brother and Richard were clearly still working against her, at least regarding the Darcys, even though she had managed to divide them on other matters through the use of that commission. She had even provided the funds for Richard to become a captain when it looked like her brother might be softening and considering financially supporting his son's career. By preempting him, she kept the disagreement alive and put Richard further into her debt. James Fitzwilliam reported that his father and Richard still corresponded only rarely, and Richard's occasional visits home were tense affairs. That, at least, was as it should be. She still needed to bind Fitzwilliam Darcy closer to her somehow, though. Perhaps a marriage would do the trick. He and Anne would be a good match.

Her daughter had turned out very well – quiet, biddable and demure. She never spoke out of turn or put herself unduly forward. Of course, she did not have the same catalog of accomplishments as the Bennet girls, but her higher status made that unnecessary. Due to Anne's frequent bouts of illness as a child, Lady Catherine had not wished to push her daughter into the activities or studies a more robust girl could learn without danger.

Dancing and playing an instrument were forbidden as requiring too much effort. Even singing could strain her lungs, so that was also avoided. Instead, Anne had become highly skilled at the more delicate pursuits like drawing and fancy needlework. Her governess reported that she spoke fluent French and could write an elegant letter. Any other studies were discouraged as too heating for the brain. Few men would mind her lack of learning. She would make Fitzwilliam Darcy an excellent wife. Once Anne was installed at Pemberley, nothing would be more natural than for her concerned mother to visit regularly and assume control of the household – to ease the burden on her daughter, of course. Yes, that would be just what was needed.

She stopped tapping her fingernail. "Mr. Collins," she said, uncaring that he was in mid-word as she did. The man almost swallowed his tongue in his haste to cease speaking.

"Yes, Lady Catherine?" he gulped out as quickly as he could.

"I wish to discuss your future," she said.

"I am yours to command," he replied, offering a strange, seated bow. "It is my duty as the humble recipient of…"

"Now," she said imperiously, cutting him off with both her voice and quick, impatient gesture of her hand. He appeared to be swallowing his tongue again and even brought a hand up to his mouth as if to stop the words from spilling out.

"I have spoken to your bishop," she said in the silence that followed. "While you have passed the ordination exam, you require more experience before you could possibly lead your own flock. That suits my plans for you, however. I have arranged a place for you as a curate in a nearby parish."

The urge to speak overcame Collins. "Thank you, Lady Catherine. You are most generous in your support. I shall be ever-grateful for your support and unstinting in my praise…"

"Mr. Collins!" she interrupted sharply. Again, his hand flew up to stop his mouth and she continued. "I shall be very clear about my requirements. First off, you are not to tell _anyone_, under _any_ circumstances, that _I_ am your benefactor until I tell you otherwise. Not a word! Not a gesture! Is that understood?"

Collins's tiny eyes widened as he stared at Lady Catherine in shock. "I…yes…well…" he stopped and then began again. "I see you do not wish to flaunt your good deeds to the world, but…"

"That excuse will do as well as any," she interrupted. "Just remember to remain silent on this point. No exceptions until I say the word. _No one_ should know that there is _any_ kind of connection between us or that you even know me. I insist on this point. If you fail me, there will be repercussions."

Mr. Collins nodded silently, afraid to cause offense by using the wrong words again. Lady Catherine nodded once, satisfied he had gotten the message.

"In addition, you will not marry or form any kind of romantic attachment until I say otherwise," she added firmly. "I have already chosen a bride for you, and you will be introduced when the time is right."

"Your munificence knows no bounds..." he began, before silencing himself on noticing the intensity of her glare. She continued to glare until he felt the need to pull out his handkerchief and mop away the beads of sweat forming on his brow. When she decided he was sufficiently uncomfortable, she asked a question next.

"Are you aware that your father is heir presumptive to an estate called Longbourn and that he has quarreled with the current master, a man called Thomas Bennet?" She almost spat out Bennet's name.

Mr. Collin's prominent Adam's apple bobbed as nervously as his head while he replied in choked tones, "Yes, Lady Catherine. My father has spoken of the situation often. He hates Mr. Bennet most passionately."

Lady Catherine said, "You are to have no contact with Thomas Bennet or any other member of his family, including his wife's brother-in-law, the attorney Clarence Phillips, or her brother, the tradesman Edward Gardiner, without my express permission. If any one of them should attempt to contact you in any way, you will notify me immediately and follow my instructions on how to respond. Do you understand, yes or no?"

Hunching in on himself, he replied, "Yes, Lady Catherine." He looked like he wanted to say more, but fear held him back.

"Very good," she replied. "As I said earlier, I have arranged a place for you as a curate. The position begins today as soon as you arrive there. You will do your work to the best of your ability and behave with propriety. Your _entire_ future rests on your ability to follow my instructions."

He hunched down a little more even as he nodded his head eagerly. Lady Catherine was having fun bullying the man. She hoped Elizabeth would not learn how to manage him in this way. Ah, well, Lady Catherine knew she could preempt that possibility by instructing him on the proper way to treat a wife when the time came for them to marry. Deep down he was probably a brute just like his father and would enjoy having someone under his control to torment. Amusing as this interview was, it was time to move on to other things. She pulled the bell to call a servant.

"The carriage that brought you here is waiting at the servant's entrance to take you on to your new home. The driver already knows where to go. You are excused."

Mr. Collins rose to bow. She saw that he looked ready to burst forth into another round of compliments.

"In silence," Lady Catherine added sharply.

Again, he had that look as if he had just swallowed his tongue and his hand flew up to stop his mouth. He bowed again, with the hand still in place as if was about to blow her a kiss. Remaining quiet with an obvious struggle, he turned and followed the servant she had summoned out of the room and into his future.

Lady Catherine watched him with hidden amusement that died away as the door closed behind the buffoon. Then, she dismissed him from her mind as she began to consider how to induce her youngest nephew to marry Anne.

The fingernail once again beat out its familiar rhythm on the chair arm. Tap. Tap. Tap.


	18. Letters

"Madeline, we have received a package from Captain Fitzwilliam. I think you should read the letter that accompanied it," Edward Gardiner said to his wife as he entered the drawing room.

Looking up from her needlework, Madeline Gardiner smiled at her husband. "I am always happy to read about the adventures of our good captain," she said, accepting the folded paper.

"It is not only adventure but a request this time. You will see," Edward said, taking a seat on the sofa next to his wife. She opened the paper and read.

_Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner,_

_I send this missive hoping it will reach you safely and find you well and happy. I want you to know that I treasure your friendship for much more than the aid you have so often given to me and my father in our quest to keep secrets from a certain relative. That said, I wish to request a favor of you once again. I hope you will not mind, especially since it involves someone who is dear to us both._

_First, let me explain. You know that my unit is currently serving on the border between Portugal and Spain although, for security reasons, I cannot tell you exactly where. It is interesting country and very beautiful in its way. The countryside is different from England. However, I have found that, just like at home, one can sometimes find treasures when one stops in a small village and truly looks around._

_I have gained some fluency in the local dialect. Enough to get by for most purposes, at any rate. Because of this, my commander often sends me ahead with scouting parties or to make arrangements for housing or feeding the troops. On my way back from one such expedition, I ended up in a small village, one very like the many small villages that dot the back roads of England. The inhabitants of this one, fortunately, were friendly towards the English. As I stopped by one building to ask which was the local equivalent of a public house, I found myself in the workshop of a master craftsman. He worked in gold, creating delicate filigree ornaments that his son would take to the larger towns to sell in less dangerous times._

_I was amazed by the beautiful piece on which he was working and asked if he had any finished items to sell. He told me he generally only made works commissioned by known customers now, but that he did have something that had been completed for a customer who was no longer able to make the purchase. When you open the package, you will see why I simply had to buy it. No matter what the original purchaser may have intended, there is no doubt in my mind that this set was made for Lizzy._

_With a little bartering that sometimes stretched my linguistic skills, I was able to come to an agreement on a price he would accept and that I could afford. I have carried this little box containing my purchase with me until the time came that I could turn it over to a reliable courier. Today seems to be that day. Now comes the favor I wish to request of you._

_Lizzy's sixteenth birthday is coming up soon. I want the contents of the box to be a gift for her on that day, which I know will mark her coming out in Meryton society. We all know, however, that **I** cannot give this to her. First off, propriety forbids it. Even if it did not, such a gift would excite expectations on Mrs. Bennet's part that neither Lizzy nor I would care to fulfill. Furthermore, if any word that I had made her such a gift reached my aunt, no amount of play-acting could allay her suspicions. Even if I sent it through the hands of Mr. Bennet, the source of the gift **would** come out. Therefore, I am asking if you will present this birthday gift as if it came from you. Please. What is important to me is that Lizzy receives it. You may tell her the truth if it can be done without anyone else knowing, but only in that case. May I rely on your friendship to do this deed?_

_I am hoping the answer is yes. Of course, I will not know until I hear from you next, so please write soon and tell me all about the festivities for my dear near-sister. _

_Best wishes,_

_Richard Fitzwilliam_

As she finished reading, Madeline looked to her husband. "Have you seen what is in the package?" she asked.

"No," he replied with a smile, pulling a carefully wrapped box from his coat pocket and handing it to her. "I was waiting for you."

From another pocket, he pulled out a penknife and handed it to her. Carefully, she cut the twine securing the paper wrapping. Removing the wrapping, she found a delicate box made of very light colored wood that had been carved with a chain of roses around the sides and one large one in the center of the lid.

"The box itself would be an elegant gift," Madeline said. "If I know Lizzy, she will consider it a treasure on its own."

"I agree," said her husband, "and if that is just the package, I cannot wait to see what Captain Fitzwilliam considers to be the true treasure."

"Do we dare?" Madeline said mischievously, holding the box out in her open hand. "Perhaps our eyes will be blinded by the beauty within."

"We must chance it," he answered. "After all, how could we carry off credit for the gift if we give it to Lizzy sight unseen?"

Madeline used her fingernail to unfasten the delicate latch on the box. Carefully, she lifted the lid.

"Oh, he was so _very_ right about this belonging to Lizzy," she gasped.

"She will love it," her husband agreed. He took the box so that she could use both hands to carefully lift the contents.

It was a set comprised of a necklace and earbobs created of gold filigree, beautifully formed and richly decorated. Madeline carefully drew the primary piece out of the box. The necklace was sized to lay comfortably with the focal point resting just below the notch at the base of the neck. The central pendant of the necklace was a small shield ornately shaped like those often found on funerary hatchments. Centered within the shield was a diamond formed by four thin bars of faceted jet. Centered within the diamond was a rose carved from a single, deep-red garnet. The pendant was suspended from each of the upper corners of the shield. Short, delicately-twisted lengths of chain alternated with filigree roses designed to lay flat against the neck and be displayed to best advantage. The earbobswere each formed by a smaller garnet rose fixed to a tiny gold shield suspended from a twist of chain.

"There was no way he could give this to her himself," Edward said, gently touching the garnet rose in the necklace.

"And no way, once he saw it, that he could not," Madeline agreed.

"How will _we_ explain giving this to her?" he asked. "Jane will be jealous and the other girls may expect similar gifts when their sixteenth birthdays roll around."

"We will think of something. We have to. This belongs with Lizzy."

Edward nodded, already busy considering ways to explain the elegant gift. At least they still had almost a month to work it out. Madeline was too busy admiring the fine workmanship of the necklace to worry about the whys and hows. She would set her mind to the problem later.

~o~

Richard looked through the small packet of letters that had finally reached him after weeks in transit. That was the way of things out here. He might go for several days without anything and then get all his letters in a single batch. He examined the handwriting on each missive. Hmm, one from his father, one from his godfather, one from Will and one from his cousin Anne. He decided to open the last one first. Letters from Anne often involved problems with her mother. Best to get the bad news out of the way.

_Dear Richard,_

_I hope you are well and as safe as is possible, cousin. I worry about you off on foreign shores leading your men from battle to battle. Most of all, I wish you were back here. It may not be safe with Mother around, but at least there would be no one shooting at you or swinging a sword at your neck. Do try to stay alive, please. __I hate to think of what Mother would __accomplish__ without you to oppose her._

_L__ife here at Rosings goes on as it usually does. I know I have said this before, but please thank your father again for having put Mrs. Jenkinson and Polly in Mother's way when she was hiring my governess and personal maid. It is so nice having two people I can trust so close to me. __I think I should have run mad stuck living under Mother's rule without their help. It sometimes amazes me how much Mrs. Jenkinson and I have been able to manage without Mother even suspecting. One can hide all manner of studies under the guise of a French lesson, it seems, if the one you are trying to fool does not speak French. _

_We even managed music and dancing lessons under her very nose, figuratively speaking. I may have only ever played the ratty old pianoforte Mother installed in Mrs. Jenkinson's room so she could "practice" and prepare to perform for company, but I can play. Most of the practice Mother's informants heard was me learning, while Polly stood guard at the door. _

_Your father's idea of sending me the phaeton while insisting that driving out would be good for my health was simply brilliant. With Mrs. Jenkinson, Polly or both as companions, I can go anywhere in the neighborhood and often find a secluded glad__e__ in which to learn the latest dance steps __without being discovered__. I even sometimes meet my neighbors, under careful chaperonage of course, which makes life a little more interesting and fun._

_Unfortunately, Mother has come up with another of her plans to dominate her family and control things that are none of her business. __She has decided that I am to be married to our Darcy cousin, thereby giving her the excuse to install herself at Pemberley __even if she is not to have any say over Georgiana__. It seems she felt insulted by the terms of Uncle George's will. __She now discusses__ the marriage as something she and Aunt Anne planned in our infancy. Warn our cousin, please. I like him as a cousin, but I have no desire to marry him and even less desire to give Mother continued control over my life and future household. I have never been on writing terms with him and if any of her spies discovered I had sent a letter to him myself, Mother would consider the match settled._

_I have also found out a little bit more about that Collins fellow. I told you __a few months ago __how Mother __conducted__ a rather secretive interview with him. __When she finished speaking with him, she sent him off to parts unknown in her shabbiest carriage. At first, we could find out nothing of where they had gone. Over time, though, Polly has been working on the driver, teasing bits of information out of him in seemingly casual conversations in the servant's hall. We knew Mother had sponsored Collins to turn him into a clergyman __and that he had been ordained__. __It appears she also found him a position as curate. Once we learned that, Polly was easily able to find out where.__Mrs. Jenkinson had one of her nephews check out the man and his position._

_For starters, they say Collins is an idiot. Plain and simple, no argument from anyone. __Worse yet, he does not appear to realize that about himself. __He__ considers himself an authority on all matters relating to the church and has no hesitation about saying so. In fact, they say he can hardly stop speaking, even when silence would be more appropriate. The odd thing is that he pretends not to even know my mother, let alone be indebted to her for his position. Mrs. Jenkinson's nephew said it was clear the man was lying, but the lie seemed out of character for Collins. He is not strictly truthful in other things, but he did not seem the type to hide a connection of such consequence as my mother. He must be acting on her orders although it is unclear why. We have notified your father and I expect he will hire someone to watch Collins, but I though__t__ you should know as well._

_Please be sure to visit when you are next in England. Mother would think it a triumph in her battle against your father and I would just be glad to see you safe._

_Your fond cousin,_

_Anne_

Richard finished reading the letter with a smile, although some of the things Anne told him made him worried. A letter to Will was definitely in order. He needed to thank him again for the superb saddle anyway. It would be just like Aunt Catherine to try to get her hooks into Will by citing an arrangement with his mother. According to Richard's father, things were finally settling down at Pemberley as Will's grief softened and he became more comfortable in his new role. The warning would also be a good excuse to send a letter to Georgiana with the little trinket he had found for her in that last market town. The necklace was nowhere near as fancy or valuable as the one he had sent to Lizzy. All the same, it was pretty and far more appropriate for a young girl, being just a medallion of delicately carved wood on a simple braided cord. He would have to package it up and write the letters today, before they got orders to move on to someplace he might not be able to send mail.

~o~

Bennet studied the game in progress on the tiny chessboard. Although young Darcy's letter had been insulting in both its brevity and tone, Bennet appreciated the gift of the set. He had another metal plate made, just like the one with his own name but inscribed 'Darcy', and affixed it to the opposite side of the box. He then arranged the board, with the shallow bowl that had had come with the set and arrived fitted inside between the sets of men and the tiny tongs for moving the pieces, on the most accessible corner of his desk. Now he had a constant game going in which any visitor to his study who understood the game made one move on his former partner's behalf. Lizzy, Mary and Sir William were the most frequent of Darcy's seconds, but Kitty and Lydia sometimes stopped by to take a turn, primarily because they enjoyed looking at the tiny pieces so much. Bennet had even caught Mrs. Hill playing a move once, and a very canny move at that.

It was a completely different kind of game than those to which he was accustomed. Normally, you had one opponent who played with a certain strategy in mind. With so many people taking turns on that side there was no set strategy to the moves, which could cut both ways. Of course, it often made Darcy's side lose, but some of Bennet's success as a player was spotting and circumventing the strategies of his opponent. In this case, his opponent was a wild card and sometimes that scored a win. No matter what the outcome, Bennet enjoyed the frequent reminder of all the games he had played against George Darcy over the years. He wondered what young Darcy would think if he knew the board was still in use.

Bennet made his next move just as a knock came at the door. Mrs. Hill poked her head into the room.

"The post just came, sir. You have a letter from Mr. Gardiner."

He accepted the letter with a word of thanks, and Mrs. Hill went on her way. A letter from Gardiner probably meant one from Richard or from Rand as well, possibly both. He broke the seal and unfolded the sheets. Just Rand, this time, he discovered as he found the insert. He decided to read it before seeing what Gardiner had to say.

_Greetings, old friend,_

_I have just returned from a visit to Pemberley. My nephew is doing well with his new responsibilities, but he had a tricky tenant dispute to resolve and wanted to hear my thoughts before he made the decision. In the end, he made the decision himself and I think it was a good one even if it was not quite what I had advised. He is learning to be his own man and the tenants respect him for that. I have told him he is always welcome to ask my advice and, unlike my sister, I will not insist that he take it._

_He did take an action I would have advised, but did not need to. Since his father was so clear in the will about not wanting Catherine to influence my niece, I was glad to learn that Will had finally replaced the nursemaid with a governess not chosen or recommended by my sister. The woman seems capable and competent. Even better, Georgiana already likes her. The dear girl has returned to her studies and other activities as her grief has lessened. She still misses her father a great deal, but the worst has passed. Life does go on._

_I have heard some news of your cousin, Collins the younger. I told you earlier he had graduated from divinity school near the bottom of his class. It seems Catherine has set him up as a curate but for some reason he disclaims all knowledge of her, even though we know he met with her several months ago. She probably does not want word to get back to us that she is assisting the cub for purposes of her own. I have a man watching him and will let you know what more I learn._

_At each report I receive from Anne's governess, I learn she is becoming more like Lewis than we would ever have expected. Her mother suspects nothing, so far as we know. All the same, Anne is bright and witty, with the off-beat sense of humor my brother-in-law often displayed. Richard tells me her rare clandestine letters make him laugh with the way she describes her battle against her mother. He is most amused that Catherine has an opponent of which she is not even aware right in the midst of her own household. She thinks of Anne as a pawn, but I think my niece is probably a knight. One day she will jump right over her mother's pieces and lead us to the checkmate._

_Speaking of checkmate and knights, I think you will find my next move in our game gives me the win. Knight to E5. Checkmate, my friend. I suspect you were expecting that move and hoping I would miss it. Not this time._

_Please wish Lizzy a happy birthday for me. When I visit Gardiner today, I will pass him a small gift to carry along when he and Madeline come to Meryton for the celebration. He will give it to you and you can present it to Lizzy. It seems like only yesterday she was a scruffy child having an argument with a rosebush and now, here she is, about to come out as a beautiful and elegant young woman. I can hardly believe it._

_I wish you and your family the best of health. Perhaps I can sneak in a visit some time so we can have a real chat. I look forward to it._

Bennet folded up the letter and placed it in the locked file in the hidden drawer where he kept his secret correspondence. The idea of young Collins as a clergyman still gave him the shudders. From Rand's reports, the cub, as he called him, was not a man to be entrusted with anyone's spiritual aid. He hoped they would figure out what Lady Catherine's move was before she made it. Was Collins meant to be a pawn or a bishop?


	19. Invitation

_AN: Sorry folks, it has been a crazy week __and more. Some personal issues have left me feeling very scattered. Although the characters are talking to me and I know what to write, I have just been unable to focus long enough to do the typing – oh, look, a squirrel! __What was I saying? Oh, yes. __Hopefully __I__ will settle soon, because things __in the story __are going to __be moving along from here on out and I am really looking forward to sharing it with you even I can just concentrate long enough to do so__. :oD_

* * *

"Mary, do you _mind_ staying here in London while Jane and I visit with Aunt Madeline's family in Derbyshire?" Lizzy asked her sister as the two helped each other finish preparing for dinner. She fastened a decorated hairpin to hold the elegant braided twist she had just arranged in Mary's hair.

"Not at all, Lizzy. I think I would feel very shy and uncomfortable going into strange society while visiting with people I have met so rarely. You know I have not been out for very long and Aunt Madeline will ease me into engagements here just as she did for you and Jane in previous years."

"Yes, she has always made social events so much easier for us. I think you will like meeting her friends. They are generally very pleasant and welcoming, nothing like Miss Stanton warned us society in London would be." Lizzy twisted a final curl into place, fastening it with a pin before she stepped back to view the result.

"I have been remembering your stories to calm myself, and Jane has told me much the same thing, although we are also not among the highest circles of the Ton. It will be a little different from the last few months in Meryton, but I know I will enjoy my time here. Besides, if I were to go to Derbyshire along with the two of you, that would give the lie to some of the reasoning Papa used for dismissing Miss Stanton," Mary said as she examined Lizzy's work in the mirror. "That looks very good. Would you help me fasten my necklace?"

Lizzy took the necklace and carefully fastened it on her sister's neck. The amber pendant on a fine gold chain coordinated well with the dark green ivy embroidered around the neckline of Mary's creamy-white evening gown and brought out a golden sparkle in her brown eyes. She put on the matching earbobs as Lizzy took a final look at her own hair in the looking glass at the dressing table. The amber set had been a gift to Mary from her godfather in celebration of her sixteenth birthday a year before. She ordered her evening gowns all decorated to coordinate with it, much as Lizzy had her gowns made to match the lovely garnet rose necklace the Gardiners had given her three years before. Both girls wore their special jewelry like good luck talismans in addition to appreciating them because they were beautiful and valuable items. Jane was less sentimental about the pearl set she had received from the Gardiners two years previous, although she frequently wore it just because it was the finest jewelry she owned.

"Yes, it would be a shame to waste the mental effort it took Papa to avoid telling her his primary complaint was the years she had spent serving two masters and his worry that she might do something to cause problems now that all three of us are out. He also finally became fed up with her continued insistence that any association with the Gardiners would be damaging to our social status, which is completely ridiculous. The extended visits we are making to separate locations presented a good opportunity to rid ourselves of a spy in our midst."

"I am glad Papa still gave her a good reference. Despite her divided loyalties, Miss Stanton was a good teacher," Mary said, standing and smoothing the front of her gown.

Lizzy gave a little tug to straighten the garnet-colored ribbon tied into a small bow just under her bodice. "I may not have always agreed with her attitudes and treatment of us, but I will agree to that. She will probably do well by some _other_ family, especially if they are not targets of Lady Catherine's attention. I remember that I was wild for Papa to dismiss her years ago because I knew she was a spy, but I doubt we would have learned so much from someone who was any less dedicated to turning us into paragons of good behavior. Papa was wise to wait and even wiser to find such a reasonable explanation to let her go and avoid causing suspicion for Lady Catherine. With Miss Parks still handling Kitty and Lydia's education, you under the care and chaperonage of Aunt Madeline, plus Jane and I heading off for an extended visit with the Damask family, there really was no need to keep her employed as a governess. In other circumstances, he might have had her transition to being a companion for one of us, but not necessarily. This might still have been a time for any governess to move on."

Mary checked once more to be certain her earbobs were securely in place. "I feel better for knowing that Lady Catherine has one less source of information about our daily activities."

"_Known_ source," Lizzy reminded her as they headed to the door. "Papa told me years ago that you must always assume _someone_ is watching and behave accordingly."

"The amusing thing is that Miss Stanton told us almost exactly the same when she would give us lessons on propriety," Mary said with a smile.

"Are you certain she was not teaching us irony?" Lizzy asked. Both young women laughed quietly as they entered the hall, heading for the stairs so they could go down to meet Madeline's relatives, who would be joining them that evening for dinner.

Jane opened the door of the small room she was staying in just as they passed by. She joined her sisters in the hall.

"That periwinkle color suits you well, Jane," Lizzy said. Her older sister did look exceptionally well, with her golden hair twisted and curled into an elegant style that framed her face attractively. The gauzy periwinkle overdress atop a cream silk gown complemented her complexion and gave her light green eyes a more blue tone. Her pearl pendant and earbobs completed the ensemble.

"Thank you, Lizzy. You are both looking very good as well. I was surprised Aunt Madeline asked us to wear our best gowns for what is supposed to be a simple family dinner."

Lizzy nodded. "She told me she wants her mother to see us at our best right from the start. That is why she did not have us down to greet her parents when they first arrived a little while ago. I think it was her way of giving us confidence that we are making a good impression as we step forward into this new adventure."

"I know I feel better wearing my finest evening gown," Mary agreed. She and Lizzy stepped aside so Jane could go down ahead of them, taking precedence as the eldest.

As she moved in front of her sisters, Jane said, "Well, let us go meet them. I look forward to finally making the acquaintance of our hosts for this autumn."

As they entered the parlor, they took in their first impressions of the previously-unknown relatives by marriage. Madeline's father had curly brown hair, just going gray at the temples, that was pulled back into a queue, tied with a small black ribbon. It was probably a style he had worn since the fashion for wigs died out and he found it comfortable enough he had never chosen to shift to one of the more modern cuts. His sturdy oval face went along with his long frame. He had probably appeared gawky and loose-jointed in his youth. Even though he had settled into his middle years now, some hint of those awkward days remained in his build and movements. He was not really handsome, but he appeared cheerful and good natured as he stood chatting animatedly with Edward.

By contrast, Madeline's mother was everything that was elegant in face and form. She was slender and a little taller than average and her features were well-proportioned. She must have been a stunningly beautiful young woman and still was lovely now. The elegance extended to her style of dress, from the cut of her fine silk gown to the matching thin band shaping and holding a fashionable arrangement of curls in an intricate pile on her head. Her hair had probably been a deep strawberry-blonde at one time but had lightened with age to a blend of white and gold with hints of red that showed up in the flicker of the candlelight. When she turned at the entrance of the three young women, they could see approval in the dark blue eyes that were just like their aunt's.

Smiling, Madeline gestured for them to come nearer and be introduced. Without even thinking about it, they lined up by age like they had done so many times before. As each young woman was presented, she dropped a perfect curtsy, the product of hours of training from Miss Stanton. Madeline nodded to herself slightly in approval. They definitely made a good showing.

"Madeline has told me so much about her Bennet nieces over the years that I feel I already know you," Madeline's mother, Honoria Damask, told the young women. "May I drop the formality and call you by your first names?"

"Certainly, Mrs. Damask," Jane agreed, offering another slight curtsy as she spoke for all three sisters.

"Superb," the older woman said happily, "and none of this Mrs. Damask business. Call me Aunt Honoria. I am your great-aunt after all, even if it is only by marriage. Oh, this is going to be _such_ fun. Having you and your sister to escort to parties and dances will give me a reason to enjoy all the gatherings like I did when Madeline and her sister were your ages."

"And you must call me Uncle Gerald," her husband added. "I will also be very glad to have you visiting, although with two such lovely young ladies in our house I may need to beat the local men away with sticks. I am just sorry that Mary will not also be joining us."

Mary curtsied in acknowledgment of the compliment, but Madeline answered for her. "Now, Father, why should you and Mother have all the fun? I am truly looking forward to introducing Mary to those of my acquaintances remaining in town for the autumn, just as I did for Jane and Elizabeth in previous years. We must build Mary's confidence so she will feel comfortable when all three attend events of the Season this coming spring. The older two have had the practice to handle themselves well in any setting. Mary needs that chance. There will be another time for her to visit Rosehaven."

"That is true enough," her father said pleasantly. "I suppose we should not be greedy about it."

"Yes, you both are correct," Honoria agreed, "but I am still excited to have new company. Jane, Elizabeth, I know Madeline has probably given you _her_ view of the relatives you will meet. All the same, I think we can enjoy spending some of the time before dinner is served discussing what you can both expect from this visit."

Madeline gestured for everyone to sit. While they all sat close enough to converse as a group, Gerald and Edward sat a little back from the others. Honoria drew Jane and Lizzy to sit on either side of her on the sofa and Madeline kept Mary close to her.

"As I think you know," Honoria began, "We plan to stay here for a week. I have a little shopping to do and would like Madeline and you girls to join me. Gerald and I will also want to spend some time with our grandchildren. It seems they are growing up so quickly. In another ten years it will be Jane, Elizabeth and Mary's turn to help their cousins along in society just as we will do for you now."

"I hope we find a good place to help them _from_," Lizzy said.

Honoria patted her hand. "I am certain you will, dear. Madeline assures me that all three of you have the manners and education to make good matches and I can see you all have the looks and style to attract the interest of the men to whom we will introduce you. The important job will be finding matches that will make you happy, as unfashionable as that consideration may be."

With a smile for her husband, Madeline said, "I have always been glad you supported me when I chose to marry Edward over the more socially acceptable suitors who came calling. Mrs. Bennet might argue that any match is good, but the richer the man, the better the match. I do not agree. We will make sure all of my nieces are well-settled with men who will appreciate them for who they are."

"Hear, hear," Edward said with a laugh. "Bennet feels the same and my sister will not sway him on this point."

"Once all the vital shopping and grandchild-coddling is done, we will be heading back to Derbyshire," Gerald told them. "I must warn you that I like to make the journey quickly, with minimal stops on the way. If all goes well, we will have only one night on the road, but it will mean early starts and long days traveling."

"Yes," Honoria added. "Neither of us care to spend any more time at inns than we simply must. Even the good ones are noisy and you never know who you will run into or what you will find."

"Exactly," Gerald said. "Always people coming in and out. I once had my luggage stolen while the men were unloading it from the carriage. You just cannot be careful enough. I've considered purchasing a small house mid-way between here and Rosehaven, but since we do not maintain a house in town, we do not travel here often enough to make the expense worthwhile unless I could get a very good deal on a place that could be self-supporting."

"Since Meryton is less than half a day's journey from London, Jane, Mary and I have never spent a night in an inn. I know the one in Meryton is considered a rather rowdy place. None of the young ladies of the area would think of entering it unaccompanied."

"That is wise practice in any inn," Gerald told them.

"We are looking forward to the journey no matter how quickly it is accomplished," Jane said. "Lizzy and I will try not to be any trouble."

"Oh, I am certain you will not be," Gerald said. "I just wanted to warn you of how we prefer to travel."

Honoria continued, "Once we reach Rosehaven, we will take a few days to rest and let you become accustomed to the ways of the household before the family house party begins. Madeline's sister, Estelle, will be visiting with her husband. Their two boys are still at Eton, as I expect you know, although the elder, David, will be heading to Cambridge next year. In addition, both my sisters and their families will be joining us. It will be such a lively party!"

"Aunt Madeline told us one of your sisters married a man whose family name is Rose," Lizzy said.

"Yes, although most people forget that, since they go by Lord and Lady Sheldon. We like to joke among ourselves that we have a very botanical family since my other sister married a man named Wood. Maria, that is Lady Sheldon, has a son and daughter who are both married. They will be joining us along with their spouses. Imogene and Sir Harold have two married daughters whose husbands preferred to stay at home and tend to their own estates for the harvest."

"Aunt Madeline has told us a little bit about her sister, but what are your sisters and their families like, Aunt Honoria?" Lizzy asked.

"Ah, well, Maria was the oldest, and growing up I thought she was always very domineering. She always knew what best, or at least she said she did. I am certain she will have a great deal of advice for you both. Of course, most of it will be spot on," Honoria smiled.

"And your younger sister?" asked Jane.

"Aunt Imogene always had the most advice for me," Madeline told them. "And it was generally good advice as well."

"Most importantly, you must not be frightened of either of my sisters. We are all on your side and want you to succeed," added Honoria.

"I am glad to hear that," Lizzy said with a smile. "It will be challenging enough making a good impression with your neighbors, we would not want to be frightened of our own party as well."

"The neighbors will be more or less just like the people you know from home," Honoria explained. "Ours will not be the only house party in the area, so there will be large dinners and a few private balls along with the public assembly in Lambton next month. We will do some visiting back and forth and there will be several hunting parties at the various estates, including some fox hunting. Do either of you ride with the hunt?"

"I know how to ride," Jane said, "but not at the skill level required for hunting. The one horse we keep that is trained to sidesaddle is a gentle, plodding beast who could not jump a hedge if her life depended on it, so neither could I."

"I much prefer to walk rather that ride," Lizzy admitted, "although I know the basics. Like Jane, my skills were limited by the abilities of the horse as well as my own inclination."

The others chuckled. "No matter," Honoria said. "There are better ways to put yourself forward than joining the hunt, especially if you do not really enjoy it. It takes years of practice to participate fully without coming away a blowsy, dirty mess. Better to stay inside and congratulate the hunters on their return. You will be in good company either way."

As her mother spoke, Madeline saw one of the maids at the open door to the parlor. The girl nodded at her employer's questioning look and then curtsied before stepping away. Madeline stood.

"It appears our dinner is ready," she said. "Shall we all go in? We can continue our conversation over the meal."


	20. Port

"I say, Darcy, that was an excellent meal even by the high standards of this house," Charles Bingley noted as he accepted the after-dinner glass of port from his host. "I do not know what makes the difference, but my cook never quite manages to match yours whether it is a relatively simple meal like this or one of the fancy dinners Caroline insists on hosting."

"It may not be so much the cook as much as the one giving the instructions," Fitzwilliam Darcy suggested seriously. "I have never noticed anything technically wrong with any food I have eaten in your home and the individual items are usually very good. I think it is more in the combination of dishes and flavors where the experience falls short. That selection is usually the purview of the hostess or, in my case, of the housekeeper. Beyond occasionally expressing a desire for a particular dish, I would not presume to dictate menus to either Mrs. Carroll here in London or Mrs. Reynolds at Pemberley. They have years of experience with this kind of planning, know the abilities of our cooks and have never let me down."

"I suppose that makes sense. Before Father's death, Caroline insisted on taking over the role of hostess and continued in that role even after Louisa and Hurst came to stay with us. I think she wants to impress all our guests with her style and flair, especially you, Darcy." Bingley chuckled.

"Do not even speak of your sister's vain hopes for me again," Darcy said, shaking his head. "You would think after all these years and all the times you have talked to her about it that she would give it up as a bad job. I will not change my mind now."

"Oh, I think she has _mostly_ given up. She has been much more serious about trying to be invited to the right places and seen by the right people to give her a good boost up the social ladder. She would marry you in an instant if you asked, but chasing you is more a habit than a goal these days." Bingley sipped at his port, appreciating the flavor. All the same, he almost choked on the drink at his friend's next question.

"Do you plan to continue hosting the Hursts for the rest of your days?"

"What?" Bingley spluttered, trying to catch his breath.

"The Hursts. Do you intend to let them continue to live in your home and off your income as they have in the two years since your father died? I know it is none of my business really, but I have wondered."

With surprise still evident in his voice, Bingley replied, "It _has_ been nearly two years, has it not? I had not really thought about it. Sometimes it feels like he has been gone forever, sometimes it feels like he died just yesterday, and sometimes I have trouble believing he is gone at all."

"I understand completely. I still feel that way five years on. At least I am much more confident and settled in my role as master of Pemberley now. Even though I was expecting it and had trained for it, taking over was very difficult at first, as you well know. I know you have been feeling more comfortable with the new responsibilities as well, which is why I began to wonder about the Hursts. They showed up for the funeral, moved into your home and have just never left again."

Bingley sat back in his chair and took another sip of the port before answering. "There was so much going on when Father died, between the business needs, taking over the finances and dealing with the funeral arrangements. It seemed a relief to have Louisa and Hurst arrive, if only so my sister and I were not as alone in the house. Of course, Caroline remained as hostess because Louisa was considered a guest. My older sister has not tried to take precedence that I am aware, and she and Caroline seem in perfect accord, so I had not really noticed how much time had passed and that they cannot really be considered just guests anymore. I have never asked them how long they intended to stay, and they have never mentioned leaving."

He and Darcy sipped at their wine in silence for a moment. After a bit, Darcy asked, "What do you think about the situation?"

"I really do not mind. As you say, they are living off my income, but they are not extravagant and I am not short of cash. Hurst is undemanding company, even when he is sober. Louisa and Caroline both seem happy enough. Because Hurst is the son of a gentleman, they can give Caroline a bit of a social bump when they escort her to events. I would say the situation is working out well for all of us. I might reassess in the future but for now there is no need to address it with them."

Darcy nodded. What his friend said made sense. He topped up each of their glasses, and they both settled back into their chairs comfortably.

"What about the good colonel?" Bingley asked. "Have you heard from him lately?"

"I had a letter from him just yesterday, in fact. Richard assured me he is well and unharmed. As usual, he does not go into much detail regarding his location, but he is somewhere on the continent at the moment. He thinks he may be coming back to England by next spring at the latest. I wish it were sooner. Every minute he spends on the front lines is another chance for him to catch a fatal bullet or cannonball."

"You have said before that his superiors are pleased with him. Do you think he will become a general soon?"

"He has expressed some doubts as to staying in long enough to become a general. He might receive a battlefield promotion, but that is entirely up to chance. He has asked me to be on the lookout for a small estate that might do well for him, and I know my uncle is doing the same. Richard has some funds saved and I think my uncle might have been preparing for this as well."

"I thought the two of them were still not getting along because he insisted on going into the military," Bingley said.

"My uncle did not want Richard to join and they have argued over that point. As you know, my Aunt Catherine gave Richard his first commission and has helped with each of his promotions since then, usually timing her gifts just when my uncle thought he might convince Richard to give up the military life. My cousin seems more serious about getting out this time, but for now it is just talk. Nonetheless, my uncle would help him find an alternate path if that would keep him here at home. Above all, I think my cousin's mind may be turning to settling down and finding a wife."

"Does he have any prospects?"

"My aunt fears he might offer for her goddaughter, who she says would be the ruin of him, but he has disclaimed romantic interest in _any_ of the Bennet girls. From things he has said, he may have someone else in mind, but he has not told me straight out or given me a name. We generally have other concerns to speak of on the rare occasions he is back here."

"What about you? If Caroline is not destined to be your partner in life, who might be? You normally seem to look at women only to find fault. What _are_ you looking for?" Bingley considered his friend over the rim of the wineglass as he took another sip of the drink.

"It is funny you should ask that," Darcy replied, looking at the portion of wine still in his glass as he swirled it thoughtfully. "I know I have been dismissive of most of the young women I have met. None ever really took my fancy or caught my eye. I always thought I would know the right woman when I saw her. Today, I think I might have."

"Truly? Who is she? Where did you meet her?" Bingley asked eagerly. This was unexpected news to him.

Darcy looked up from his glass, nowhere near as happy as Bingley expected he might be at such an event. In fact, he grimaced a little as he said, "I did _not_ meet her. Or, at least, we were not introduced. I do not know her name nor do I have any expectations of seeing her again."

"What?" Bingley cried in disbelief.

"It is true. The moment took me by surprise, and I did not act quickly enough even if I had known what to do." He shook his head and returned to contemplating the swirling wine in his glass.

"Oh, you must tell me more," Bingley said. "What happened?"

Darcy sighed slightly. "I was at Hatchards, or I was just entering Hatchards actually. I was looking for a new book or two to take along for the trip back to Pemberley. As I came into the shop, I heard a woman laugh. It was not one of those annoying high-pitched giggles so many women affect. The laugh was rich and mellow in tone and expressed true amusement. I spotted her stepping away from the counter with two other women. All three had small parcels of books in their hands. She was lovely - simply stunning - and I could not swear that my mouth did not simply drop open in surprise." He stopped speaking and his wistful expression almost caused Bingley's jaw to drop as well.

"You are absolutely serious!" he said as he recovered himself. "Describe her. What did this paragon of beauty look like?"

"She was…well…I suppose she was of average height for a woman. I would guess the top of her head might just line up with my shoulders. Her figure was proportionate to her height. Perfect, so far as I could tell from the way her clothes draped. The clothes were definitely those of a gentlewoman in both quality and style. I could not even tell you what color she wore, but it harmonized perfectly with her complexion and her rich, dark, curly hair. Overall, the impression I had was of someone who was properly finished, head to toe. Despite the abundant curls, her hair was neatly arranged under her bonnet, and the outfit was neither underdone or overdone, lacking all the fussy ribbons and whatnot so many women use to divert attention from their inadequacies. What really caught me, though, were her eyes. In the light of the shop I could not tell if they were more green or brown, but they simply radiated joy and laughter…" He broke of, still smiling ruefully as he turned back to his wineglass, giving it another small swirl.

"And you just stood and stared?" Bingley guessed, chuckling.

Darcy's answer was a little defensive in response to the teasing. "Well, what _could_ I do? One does not simply walk up to unknown young ladies and introduce oneself. She was talking with the younger of her two companions at the time as well. Her sister, I suppose, for they were similar in looks although the other did not catch my eye in the same way."

Bingley chuckled again, shaking his head slightly. He clearly enjoyed his friend's discomfiture even as he sympathized with it. "You have no idea who she is or where to find her?"

"None," Darcy replied simply.

"Will you change your plans, stay in town and look?"

"No. I heard her mention going on an extended visit. She was exulting over finding just the right book to keep her occupied on the journey. The same volume I went in looking for, in fact."

"Ah! That was the draw," Bingley said. "You have never met a woman with the same taste in books before. Well, perhaps she will be back for in town for the Season this spring and you can find her then. You must attend, you know. It is either that or bow to your aunt's wishes and marry your cousin."

Darcy smiled, looking a bit relieved at the change in subject. "No, unlike your sister, Anne would not have me, even if I asked her. I do not know how my aunt knows so little of her own daughter. Both Anne and Richard have asked me to simply play along and not give away any of Anne's secrets. So far, I do not think I have."

"You visited there last month, did you not?"

Darcy nodded. "My aunt manufactured an emergency on one the tenant farms as an excuse to summon me there. Her true aim was to talk about her desire for me to marry Anne, of course, and to warn me that the oldest Bennet girls would be visiting relatives by marriage in Derbyshire on the hunt for wealthy husbands. She says they are too greedy and poorly behaved for any of the local men to accept them and must travel farther afield to find a target. The emergency turned out to be more of a molehill than a mountain. I dealt with it quickly and returned to town. Now, I need to get back to Pemberley for the harvest and the winter preparations. Are you certain you will not join me?"

"No, although I appreciate the invitation. Business concerns keep me here for a time, and then I must travel to Scarborough to handle other aspects of the family business. I nearly have all of it transferred over to the manager there. If I get the legal work done in time, I might drop by for a week or two around Christmas. An advantage of having the Hursts staying here is that they can keep Caroline company and escort her to all the holiday parties she desires."

"I suppose so," Darcy agreed. "Georgiana and I would be happy to have your company for Christmas." He lifted the bottle and checked the level of the remains. "There is enough here for another small glass each. Would you like more?"

"I thank you, no," Bingley answered, pushing back his chair so he could rise. "Delightful though it is, I had best go home now while I can still walk on my own. I have an early meeting tomorrow."

"As you wish," Darcy said, pouring the remainder into his glass before he also stood. "I will see you off and then take this to my room to enjoy while I read for a bit."

"The same volume as your lovely young lady with the expressive eyes?" Bingley teased.

"The very one."

"I will wish you pleasant dreams, then. Thank you again for an excellent dinner."

"I was glad of the company," Darcy said as he gestured for Bingley to proceed him out of the room.


	21. Insulting

Fitzwilliam Darcy looked around the assembly room, feeling terribly exposed and uncomfortable as he did. This would have been so much easier if Bingley or Richard were there to remind him to relax and smile. It was not as if he was standing in a group _entirely_ composed of strangers – these were his neighbors, after all – but he disliked being there all the same.

Dinner parties he could handle. There were usually a limited number of guests, most known to him in advance, and almost a script to follow in the required social interactions. He could stick to a few safe topics in discussion with the ladies, range a little farther and discuss estate management and a little bit of politics with the men and generally come off creditably.

Dances, whether private balls or public assemblies, were much harder to manage and predict – assemblies most particularly. Between the larger number of guests and more random nature of the interactions he often found himself at a disadvantage and likely to inadvertently insult someone. It was easier just to stay away.

Yet tonight, he could not.

Despite all his misgivings, Darcy was drawn to the assembly this night by hope and chance. If all went well, by the end of this evening he would know the name of his mystery woman. With luck, he would have danced with her and determined if she was eligible, available and all he hoped for. He was praying for luck.

He had already had _some_ luck on the journey to Pemberley, although once again he had not been able to take full advantage of it. If only he had been faster when the moment came or had gone into the coaching inn while his horses were cared for. Still, he knew she was likely to be at this assembly, and that was more than he knew when he left London.

Darcy did not care if it was fate or chance that had led his driver to stop at an unfamiliar coaching inn when one of the horses got a rock in his shoe on the final day of the journey to Pemberley. What mattered was that he _had_ stopped at _that_ inn at that exact time.

Engrossed in his book, Darcy stayed in the carriage, largely unaware of the people coming and going around him. The driver and footman tended to the horses, after assuring him they would be able to travel on with minimal delay. Suddenly, his attention was drawn from the pages by the sound of laughter – a distinctive, memorable laugh. The book fell from his hands to the floor as he peered through the windows, trying to find the source. He spotted his mystery woman getting into a nearby carriage from which he heard the words "be at this month's assembly in Lambton" as she disappeared inside. He tried to scramble out to stop her party from leaving, but he tripped over the book, falling and banging his head and shoulder against the door. By the time he had sorted himself out, their carriage was already pulling out of the yard and onto the main road.

Even as he inwardly cursed his own clumsiness, Darcy checked with his men. They were still hitching the horses back to the traces. So, he went inside to see if the innkeeper could tell him more. Either the man did not know the party to which Darcy referred, or he truly valued his customers' privacy. Not even the offer of gold could loosen the man's tongue or pry a name and/or destination from him to help Darcy find the mystery woman.

Once his carriage was ready, he urged his driver to make all reasonable speed on the way. Unfortunately, his attention had been on the laughing woman, and he had taken no particular notice of either the vehicle or the horses. His book forgotten, Darcy did his best to peer into the windows of every carriage they passed on the remainder of the journey. All his pains were to no avail. He saw no sign of the lovely young woman with the expressive eyes. All he had were the words spoken by what he hoped was another member of her party. So, crazy as it seemed, here he was, hoping to find his lady in the crowded assembly hall.

Someone passing by jostled Darcy. He realized he was standing in the way of those trying to move around the edges of the dance floor, so he moved a bit to the side. The hum of conversation was almost louder than the music. He had forgotten how very noisy this assembly hall could be.

Normally, when forced to attend a dance, Darcy would dance the minimum number of dances he could get away with, preferably with any female members of his party, the hostess or her daughter, assuming she had one, and one or two other women with whom he was already acquainted. The rest of the time he would spend out of the way, almost trying to blend into the wallpaper as he counted the minutes until he could leave. That strategy would not work here if he was to find the young lady.

The Lambton assembly hall had been built to accommodate more than just the dances scheduled every other month. It acted as a hub for several of the local villages, providing meeting rooms where local landowners or merchants could discuss their business in privacy, a gathering place where the local women could meet and sew for themselves or charity in company, and even some storage when the need arose. For the assemblies, most of these rooms, which ringed the large central room used for dancing, were opened up to give the participants room to mingle, set up card games and arrange refreshments away from the dance floor. While that was convenient for the revelers, it made Darcy's task for this evening that much more difficult. He would have to decide on a strategy to help him find his mystery woman.

Spotting a familiar face, Darcy headed over to greet the man. He was glad of an excuse not to stand on the sidelines alone. It would also give him a new vantage point from which to search the room.

"Tavistock, good to see you," Darcy said, with a polite bow as the portly, sandy-haired man dressed like a town dandy turned to acknowledge him. The son of a local landowner, his new conversational partner was older than Darcy by about eight years. They had done business together over the years and were on friendly enough terms.

"Darcy! I am surprised to see _you_ here. You do not often grace our little assemblies with your presence."

Darcy shifted uncomfortably on his feet but answered lightly, "Ah, well, I had the evening free and decided it might be a good way to spend the time."

Tavistock eyed him disbelievingly. Before the other man could say anything, Darcy spotted another familiar face he would not have expected to see there. "Is that Sir Barnaby Linton off to the far side of the room?" he asked. "I am surprised he came this far south just for an assembly."

"Your eyes do not deceive you. That is Sir Barnaby. I had a chat with him earlier. He was making a short visit with local friends but decided to extend it for a bit longer, and with good reason. See that luscious blonde to his left? He met her at a dinner party the other night and decided he wanted to see a little more of her."

The man in question was standing with a small group and talking with two young women, both blondes, although the one who appeared younger tended to more reddish tones in her hair and was not nearly as pretty. The one standing to Sir Barnaby's left deserved Tavistock's accolades, although she would not have been entirely to Darcy's taste even if he was not searching for his mystery woman. There was something too bland about her despite the beauty of her face and form.

"Do you know who she is? I do not think I have seen her before," he asked.

"With a face like that, I am sure you would remember her if you had. Her name is Jane Bennet. She and her sister are guests of the Damasks. Great-nieces if I understand correctly. The family is having quite the house party to coincide with their visit."

So, that was the oldest Bennet girl. She looked different than Darcy would have expected from Lady Catherine's comments – more polished. He supposed the younger girl must be Richard's "Lizzy" then. She did not have quite the same elegance of movement or beauty as her sister. Now that Tavistock had mentioned them, he did see Gerald Damask standing near the small group.

"Lady Catherine warned me the older Bennet sisters would be visiting with the Damasks," he said.

"There are more of them?" Tavistock asked.

"Five sisters if I remember correctly. My late uncle, Sir Lewis de Bourgh was godfather to the eldest and my aunt, Lady Catherine is godmother to the second sister, while Viscount Rand is godfather to the third. I have heard much about them over the years, but I have never met any of the Bennets myself. "

"Even aside from the Damasks they are well-connected then. If they are so close to your family, why have you never met them?"

"Well, as you know, because of his illness my father did not travel very far in the last few decades of his life. He played chess with Mr. Bennet by post for years, although they never met in person because Bennet would not visit. My aunt says he is an indolent lump who cannot be bothered to stir from his own study, not even to attend the funeral of my uncle, who was supposed to have been his very close friend. It was no great journey from his estate in Hertfordshire to Rosings Park in Kent. After all, what is fifty miles of good road when it comes to honoring a friend?"

Tavistock peered over at Sir Barnaby and Miss Bennet. "Hmm, I see what you mean. That does not bode well for their dowries, although their connections are still good."

"My aunt says they have little but their charms to recommend them, although my uncle did leave a small bequest for the eldest. In fact, she told me they would be here by way of warning me that they are on the hunt for a wealthy match."

"Most young ladies are and with less to show for it. She is certainly pretty enough that a man might be willing to overlook a slim dowry if his own finances are good, especially with the connection to the Damasks and their relatives."

"I suppose," Darcy said noncommittally.

"Well, the next dance will be forming up soon. I think I shall go see if Sir Barnaby would introduce me to the lovely Miss Bennet. Will you come along?"

"No, I prefer to avoid the Bennets altogether. I have heard too many negative things about them from my aunt to feel comfortable even talking with them."

Giving him a perplexed look, Tavistock offered a slight bow. "Less competition, I suppose. Good evening, Darcy."

Darcy returned the bow and went back to looking around the room for signs of his mystery lady. Thank heavens _she_ was no Bennet.

~o~

Because of the crowds, Darcy had trouble seeing all those on the dance floor at any one time from his vantage point to the side. He decided to move around the room a bit and see if he could watch the dancers while checking in the side rooms as well.

The noise was truly wearing on him. Everywhere there were people – noisy, boisterous people, talking and laughing over the equally boisterous music. If he did not find her soon, Darcy knew he would have to give up before the headache that had been building all evening overcame him.

Then, he heard it. From one of the side rooms came that distinctive laugh. His headache evaporated as he focused on the sound, following it like a hunting dog follows the scent of the fox. He was _not_ going to lose her this time.

Turning into the open doorway near the refreshment table, he saw her and stopped in his tracks. She was even more stunning than he had remembered.

Without the bonnet to hide them, her dark curls in their intricate braided arrangement made a glossy crown atop her head. Her figure, which was pleasantly revealed by the cut of the cream evening gown decorated with embroidered roses of a deep red and intertwined stems and leaves of dark, mossy green, was even more appealing than he had imagined. Although she was clearly relaxed and comfortable in her current company, her posture and stance were the height of elegant perfection, as was her every move. Her eyes sparkled with good humor as she spoke with a stately looking middle-aged gentleman who was, unfortunately, a stranger to Darcy.

"For all of that, it is my older sister who is the popular dance partner here," he heard her say in a pleasantly modulated voice. As Darcy stood there trying to decide what to do, the noise of the crowd by the refreshment table drowned out what she and her companion said next, although he strained his ears even as he considered what to do.

"Oh, but you are already a part of the family, Miss Elizabeth _Rose_," he heard the older man say teasingly during a brief lull in the noise.

Darcy smiled. He knew her name! Elizabeth Rose – how fitting. Now, he simply had to find someone to introduce them.

Trying to keep her in view, he looked around in hopes of spotting a familiar face nearby. It seemed most of these people were from outside of his usual small circle of acquaintances. To his relief, he spotted the father of a boy he had known slightly at school heading for the punch bowl. They had been introduced once. He hoped it would be enough. Darcy approached the man.

"Lord Sattler?" he began. "I do not know if you remember me, but I am Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley."

The man looked at him searchingly before a look of recognition dawned on him. "Ah, yes, George Darcy's son. You were at school with my younger boy, Tobias. I would not have recognized you, no."

Both men bowed. In accordance with the difference in rank, Darcy waited for the older man to continue the conversation. He soon did.

"I was sorry to hear of your father's passing. He was a good man. We played a few games of chess together. What I can I do for you, young Mr. Darcy?"

That was the opening Darcy had waited for. "I was hoping you might be able to help me, Lord Sattler," he said. He gestured in the direction of Miss Rose. "Do you happen to know the dark-haired young woman over there, the one in the gown decorated with roses, or her companion? I should like to ask her to dance, but I require an introduction."

Lord Sattler raised an eyebrow as he looked in the direction Darcy had indicated. "I see the attraction," he said. "Hmm. I am sorry to say I do not know the young lady. I have a passing acquaintance with Lord Sheldon, however. Let me just fill my cup and then I will go over with you to see if an introduction can be arranged."

Darcy thanked him, trying to hide his impatience as they waited for Lord Sattler's turn to have his cup filled by the servant tending the punch bowl. He kept one eye on his mystery lady as he and his companion conversed about Darcy's experiences taking over the running of Pemberley. Finally, with filled glass in hand, Lord Sattler led the way to Miss Elizabeth Rose and the man he had identified as Lord Sheldon.

"Good evening, Lord Sheldon," Lord Sattler said as they stopped next to the two who had continued in their lively conversation all the while. "Pardon the intrusion, but this young man of my acquaintance, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley, wonders if he might obtain an introduction to the young lady so he may ask her to dance."

Lord Sheldon looked questioningly at Miss Elizabeth. She responded with the slightest of nods.

"I have heard the master of Pemberley spoken of as a respectable man," Lord Sheldon replied. "I am pleased to make your acquaintance. This young lady is Miss Eliz…"

A commotion from the refreshment table, occasioned by a tipsy man who had fallen onto it, drowned out the rest of what Lord Sheldon said. It was of no matter, though, for Darcy already knew her name. He caught the words "visit" and "sister but paid them little attention. He was happily gazing into those sparkling green eyes.

Miss Rose dipped her head slightly as she performed a graceful curtsy in response to his bow. As they broke eye contact, he was released from his silence. Darcy smiled, an unusual act for him during an introduction.

"As you have been warned," he said almost teasingly, although loud enough to be heard over the commotion that was still going on behind them. "I was wondering if you might do me the honor of dancing the next with me? Or any other set you wish, if that one is not free." He added the last sentence hastily, not wanting to lose _any_ chance to continue the acquaintance.

She smiled pleasantly in return, although not with the liveliness she had shown while conversing with Lord Sheldon. "I would be pleased to dance the next set with you, Mr. Darcy. By the sound of the music it should be forming any time now."

He offered his arm and she rested her hand lightly upon it. "Gentlemen," he said by way of parting, giving each man a stately nod instead of bowing.

At first, Darcy could not think of anything to say. Miss Rose seemed to be waiting for him to start the conversation, so they went to the dance floor in silence and joined one of the sets forming there. As they waited for the first couple to start down the line, he finally roused himself to speak.

"I am very glad you were willing to dance with me this evening, Miss Elizabeth."

"Dancing _is_ one of the primary purposes of such a gathering," she said pleasantly, although he could see what might have been mirth dancing in her eyes.

He fell silent again for a short while, wondering what else to say. How did one get to know a complete stranger in such a situation? He finally had an idea.

"Did you enjoy reading _The Natural History of Selborne_, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

The amusement in her expression changed to surprise. "How do you know I read the book?" she asked.

Darcy suddenly realized how awkward his question sounded. "I saw you in Hatchards a few weeks ago, the day you made the purchase. I overheard you talking with your companion about how you had purchased the book to read on a journey you were about to take. Your conversation caught my attention because I had come to the shop to buy that very book on the recommendation of a correspondent. I also planned to read it on my journey here. I wanted to speak with you at the time, but you were busy with your conversation and there was no one available to introduce us."

The alarm in her expression faded, although she still regarded him a bit warily. Darcy mentally kicked himself for not having considered what he might say when he finally _found_ his mystery woman.

"I apologize if my question has made you at all uneasy," he added after a brief pause. Before she could reply, their turn came to dance down the line. He went through the sequence without embarrassing himself. He _could_ dance after all, even if he did not enjoy the exercise, and had learned the steps because it was his duty as a gentleman to know. Miss Elizabeth, he noted, was graceful and light on her feet as she executed the sequence perfectly.

"Your knowledge of my purchase did surprise me," she said in the pause before their next run down the line. "As you heard, I purchased that volume along with a few others to keep me occupied on my journey here."

"And, did you enjoy it?" he asked, hoping all was well again.

"It was not quite what I expected. Of course, I knew it was not a novel or something similar. I simply expected more of a narrative, if you will. In many ways, the book came across like the random thoughts one would put in a private journal. The information presented was interesting, but not exactly organized."

"That was my impression as well. Do you regret the purchase?" he asked. He had to wait for a response while they tended to the steps of the dance.

As they entered another pause, she said, "I do not regret either the purchase or the time spent reading the book. As I said, it was interesting and provided a good insight into the flora, fauna and history of the author's home neighborhood."

They discussed some of the specifics of the book for a time, comparing their impressions. Darcy was impressed by her thoughtful responses and considered it the most interesting conversation he had ever had on a dance floor. As the second dance of the set was called, he decided to turn the topic a little, despite knowing that their conversation would be more frequently broken up by the needs of the new dance, which was livelier than the first in the set.

"If I may ask, what else did you find to read on the way?"

"One of the books I purchased _was_ a novel. I will admit to reading them on occasion and they are especially good for travel. Since they rarely require deep thought, they can be easily put down during stops, or when one wishes to enjoy the scenery or conversation with others, without the experience of the story suffering much. I also brought a book on philosophy, but it required too much attention and I put it away for later."

"Do you _often_ read philosophy?" he asked in surprise.

"I have a strong interest in all branches of learning and my father taught me a great deal. Those subjects rarely come up in ballroom conversation, however."

The subject dropped as they were separated for a time by the dance. When they came back together, he started a new subject.

"That is a very interesting pendant you are wearing. The workmanship is exquisite. I have never seen anything like it."

She smiled as she replied, "The necklace and earbobs are a treasured gift. I wear them on nearly all formal occasions. The shield reminds me of all the people who care for my well-being and wish to shield me from harm. As for the roses -well, I have a special fondness for roses."

"They suit you very well."

She dipped her head slightly in acknowledgment of the compliment even as they were separated by the movements of the dance again. He had no idea what else to say when they were next together, but this time it was Miss Elizabeth who spoke.

"I have heard Pemberley is a very lovely estate, with fine gardens and sections of old forest. Is that true?"

"I think it is the loveliest place in all Derbyshire," he replied, "and perhaps in all of England. Of course, I am biased. When I was younger I used to spend hours walking or riding around the estate. I still would if the work of managing it did not require so much of my time."

"Yes, often we must place duty before pleasure. When you have the opportunity to enjoy the estate, what is your preference?"

He smiled, "Ah, that is when I get on my horse and take a good, long gallop. I have trail I particularly enjoy riding along. I takes me through the woods and around the park, along the river and by the lake. I get a little bit of everything. Usually, though, I am confined to after-dinner walks in the formal gardens with my sister. We amble down the paths for fifteen or twenty minutes, enjoying the evening air."

"How old is your sister?"

"Just fourteen, although sometimes she seems younger as she is very shy. She has been at school, but is not very happy there. I decided to bring her home and provide her with a governess again. I know from my own experience how difficult school can be."

They were parted again. The next time they came together marked the final measures of the dance. As they finished and prepared to move off the floor, Darcy was about to request an introduction to her party so he could invite them to come visit Pemberley, allowing her to meet his sister and enjoy the grounds. Before he could speak, his attention was caught by the sight of Sir Barnaby and Miss Jane Bennet finishing the dance together in another set of dancers.

This must be the second time they had partnered in a dance, which meant Sir Barnaby was definitely serious about pursuing her. All his aunt's warnings about the Bennets rang through Darcy's mind. Should he say something?

His preoccupation must have shown in his expression, for Miss Elizabeth asked, "Has something disturbed you, Mr. Darcy? You have gone very silent and seem to be glaring at something across the room."

He shook his head almost imperceptibly, but could not shake his unease. "I saw something that made me wonder if I have a duty to step in or speak up. The gentleman in the primrose waistcoat who is escorting the blonde woman in the periwinkle gown to the chairs off to the left is an acquaintance of mine." He gestured in the correct direction with his head and glance.

"Of what would you have to speak?" she asked. Darcy thought he might have heard a touch of sharpness in her voice, but he could not be certain.

"I believe that is the second time he has danced this evening with that particular woman, who I have learned is Miss Jane Bennet. Her next younger sister is goddaughter to my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. My aunt has said that the Bennet sisters are fortune-hunters of the worst kind, whose brash behavior precludes any man of their neighborhood from offering for them. She is ashamed of her own link to the family and believes the connection would bring any man's consequence down. Of course, Sir Barnaby is his own man and I am sure he knows what to watch out for. However, he is also a kind gentleman who might be blinded by a pretty face. I would hate to see him taken in by an artful schemer if a word from me could have alerted him to danger."

Miss Elizabeth's lovely eyes had gone cold and Darcy saw shock in her expression. Of course, someone as well-bred as she would be upset at the though of a good man being preyed upon. _She_ would never act in such a manner, he was sure. Thinking he had her support decided him on the matter. Oblivious to all the people moving around him, he stared at the couple by the chairs, considering how he might broach the subject with Sir Barnaby. Resolving that the direct approach would be best, he turned back to offer his arm to Miss Elizabeth and escort her to the side. To his surprise, she was gone.

Darcy looked frantically around, but saw no sign of her. Men and women of all description moved around the room, but one lovely woman was nowhere to be seen.

He had lost her again!

o

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

**o**

* * *

_AN: At last, the chapter we have all been waiting for! Next time we get Lizzy's reaction._


	22. Insulted

"_**How dare he!" **_Lizzythought to herself as Darcy blithely insulted her family and spoke of separating her sister from Sir Barnaby Linton in the name of service to his acquaintance. Only the years of training from Miss Stanton kept her silent and still as befit a gentlewoman. How could he say such things to _her_ about her own family? He spoke as if he thought she was not a Bennet, as if he did not know her family name. All the same, how _**dare**_ he?

Afraid she would give in to the impulse to slap the man or take him to task right there on the dance floor, Lizzy slipped away, hiding herself in the crowd. She needed to find Lord Sheldon or some other member of the party and hope someone would take her away from here before she burst. Above all, she did not want to see or speak to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy again that evening, if ever.

It was too bad, really. They had been getting along so very well after her initial unease at his knowledge of her choice of reading material for the trip had worn off. Suddenly, she realized what must have happened. It seemed he made a habit of eavesdropping on her conversations. He must have overheard the teasing conversation with Lord Sheldon earlier as he insisted she deserved a place in their family, not just because of the relationship with Aunt Madeline, but because of her name, Elizabeth _Rose_ Bennet. There had been all the commotion at the refreshment table when she was introduced. If he already thought her family name was Rose and did not hear the introduction properly, that might be why he was unaware _she_ was a Bennet.

That still did not excuse his interference with Jane's happiness, however. How could he think it gentlemanly to pass on unsubstantiated gossip about someone he had never met, even if that gossip came from a relative? Lizzy had given him a chance and agreed to dance with him because Richard thought well of his cousin. Of course, Richard had also told her and her father that he had not revealed the whole of their campaign to Darcy because he had shown a tendency to sympathize with Lady Catherine in the past. Richard did not want him to inadvertently reveal their plans. It seemed that reticence was justified.

She could not think of all that right now. She had to get away from here. Lizzy wove quickly through the crowd, heading to where she had left Lord Sheldon. Fortunately, he was still there by the refreshment table, speaking with Lord Sattler along with Lady Sheldon, who must have joined the two men during the dance.

"Lizzy, dear. Whatever is the matter?" Lady Sheldon asked. Like her sister, she insisted on calling Lizzy and Jane by name.

"I suddenly have the most frightful headache," she explained urgently. "I was wondering if you might be willing to take me home right away."

"Young Darcy did not misbehave or insult you somehow, did he?" Lord Sattler asked.

"Well, yes, he did insult me," Elizabeth explained. "He did not, however realize it was I that he was insulting. I do not think he heard my name properly during the introduction. He thinks I am part of the Rose family and I would rather he not learn that I _am_ a Bennet or where I am staying. Truly, I would just like to leave before he finds me. I will explain the whole of it later." She looked around hoping he had not thought to search for her here yet.

"Of course," Lord Sheldon said. "Maria and I will take you back to Rosehaven. I will just call for the carriage and let Honoria and the others know where we have gone."

"He will not hear anything of your name or location from me, Miss Bennet," Lord Sattler assured her with a courtly bow.

"I shall wait in the ladies' retiring room," Lizzy said, already turning to head in that direction. "I truly do have a headache and need to get out of this crowd."

"And I shall come with you, dear," Lady Sheldon said.

Lizzy turned back and curtsied to Lord Sattler before she and Lady Sheldon quickly made their way through the adjoining rooms towards the one designated for the ladies. Lady Sheldon had wrapped an arm around her shoulder, giving Lizzy a bit of cover and making it less likely she would be spotted by Mr. Darcy if was searching for her. They slipped behind the screen that hid the door and into the small room, which seemed an oasis of quiet after the noise of the crowds in the rest of the hall.

They waited in silence, aware of the other women moving in and out of the room or using the screened areas at the back of the room to refresh themselves. Lizzy was still almost shaking with rage and her head throbbed with the effort of remaining outwardly calm.

Honoria stepped into the room, carrying two cloaks draped over her arm. "I am sorry you are not feeling well, Lizzy. I hate to have the evening ruined for you. The rest of us will finish out the evening here with Jane while you three go ahead to the house," she said. "The carriage is ready now. I brought your wraps."

Lizzy and Lady Sheldon quickly donned the cloaks and all three ladies slipped out of the room, Honoria going first so she could keep an eye out for Darcy.

As they slipped along the edges of the crowd, Honoria whispered, "Gerald is quietly notifying the members of our party that they should disclaim all knowledge of Miss Elizabeth Rose and avoid speculating on your identity. I can already guess a little of the issue, because Mr. Walter Tavistock told Sir Barnaby that Mr. Darcy had passed on some uncomplimentary things about your family in general and Jane in particular. We will do our best to confound him." She looked quite gleeful at the thought.

~o~

"And so you slipped away without saying a word?" Lord Sheldon asked as Lizzy finished relating the conversation with Mr. Darcy.

"I had to. I was so furious. Anything I tried to say would have been too much."

"I understand, dear," Lady Sheldon said. "Given the situation, the public setting, it was probably wise not to allow yourself to be drawn into an argument. The question now is how to control the damage from the negative comments he is spreading."

Lizzy's answering nod could barely be seen in the light of the carriage lamps hung outside the windows. "While I am furious that he is spreading unsubstantiated reports about our family, I recognize that a large part of the blame lies with Lady Catherine as well. My father has suspected for years she might have some mischief in mind, and spreading damaging rumors is just the sort of thing she would do. At the same time, Colonel Fitzwilliam, says he has warned his cousin, Mr. Darcy, several times against believing the stories told by their aunt. It is all such a dreadful tangle!" Lizzy slammed her balled fists against her thighs in frustration.

"I think you are both correct that the dance floor was not the place for any kind of confrontation. With so many people about and likely to be listening it would have created a swirl of rumors more damaging than anything Mr. Darcy could say," Lord Sheldon told them. "I wonder if Gerald and I should visit Mr. Darcy tomorrow and have a quiet word with him?"

"He seemed so adamantly against my family," Lizzy said, the frustration still clear in her voice, "my inclination is to simply leave him in the dark as to my identity. Telling him who I am means letting him know _where_ I am. That, in turn, almost invites him to come to speak to me again, as if I was begging for his attention and good opinion. Let him wonder."

"Ah, Lizzy, you may have a bit of a cruel streak," Lord Sheldon chuckled. "That young man seemed most taken by you. Lord Sattler told me he was almost frantic for an introduction earlier this evening. If that was based on just running across you in Hatchards, then you must have made quite an impression on him."

"I was not attempting to do so. I did not even notice him then."

Lady Sheldon joined her husband in chuckling. "He might find that the unkindest part of this all," she said. Lizzy laughed as well, although she still felt frustrated by the situation.

"All the same, this is Gerald's neighborhood," Lord Sheldon said a few minutes later. "I would like to discuss it with him. With the whole family, in fact. They will need to know what happened so we can respond to any rumors in a coordinated fashion."

Again, Lizzy's nod could barely be seen. "I agree. While I would rather put the whole scene firmly behind me, we do need to work together to counter Mr. Darcy and, by extension, Lady Catherine." She sighed.

"How is your headache, dear?" Lady Sheldon asked.

"Fiercer than ever," Lizzy replied. "Thank you for taking me away from the assembly early. I am sorry to have ruined your evening."

"You ruined nothing, my dear," Lady Sheldon assured her. "It was very noisy there and I was just as glad to leave. While I was acquainted with a few people outside our party, there was no one I really wished to visit with any longer."

"The same is true for me," Lord Sheldon agreed. "I am enjoying the idea of confounding young Mr. Darcy far more than any conversation I was having at the dance."

"I think that young man is going to find out that both Damasks and Roses have thorns," said Lady Sheldon, prompting them all to laughter.

~o~

Conversation around the breakfast table the next morning was lively. After Lizzy told them of her conversation with Mr. Darcy, Gerald addressed the assembled family members, "While Mr. Darcy could do some damage to Jane and Lizzy's reputations, the situation is not as bad as one might think. The Darcy family may be wealthy, but their influence in the neighborhood and the Ton is limited. Illness left George Darcy almost a recluse, and after Lady Anne died his social contacts dropped to nearly nothing aside from his correspondence. Young Mr. Darcy has been reclusive without even the excuse of illness. He rarely accepts invitations and makes no effort to keep in touch with more than a small group of men with whom he does business. Rosehaven may not be as big or prosperous as Pemberley, but our social connections are far better."

"And that is without even counting the connections you have through Sir Harold and me," Lord Sheldon agreed.

"Sir Barnaby talked with me after Mr. Darcy pulled him aside," Tom Cathcart, Lord Sheldon's son-in-law said. "He told me he was glad he had been warned of the possibility it might happen, as he had trouble keeping a straight face as he was given an earnest, if awkward, warning against Jane. It seems Mr. Darcy mistook my sister, Lucy, for Lizzy. She does look a bit more like Jane in coloring and the two of them spent much of the evening in company. In addition, Sir Barnaby said Mr. Darcy did not behave like someone spreading malicious gossip. From his speech and manner, he clearly thought he was giving a helpful warning to someone he respected. Sir Barnaby thanked him for the consideration, but told him he was acting on hearsay and it was not the act of a gentleman to insult women he has never taken the trouble to even speak with.

"Did Sir Barnaby explain the mistake in your sister's identity?" Jane asked.

"No, he thought it was rather amusing to leave Mr. Darcy in the dark on that point. Correcting him would also mean exposing Lucy to his censure for her obvious friendship with someone as scandalous as you are, Jane," Tom said the last teasingly, with an expression that caused both Jane and Lucy, who had become firm friends, to share an amused look before they broke into soft giggles. Soon, the rest of the group was laughing as well.

"If Mr. Darcy follows his usual habits, we need have no fear of running into him at any of the gatherings we attend. Even if we do, it is likely Lizzy can simply stay out of his way and he will be none the wiser," Gerald told them.

Honoria smiled. "I think my sisters and I shall go visiting in the neighborhood and bring Lizzy, Jane and Lucy along with us. It is good exposure for all three of you girls and you can counteract any rumors that are starting by displaying your good manners. A little reminder to those we visit that Lady Catherine de Bourgh is well known as a meddlesome harridan would not go amiss either. Maria, Imogene and I can just drop hints without actually bringing up Mr. Darcy's comments. That will prevent stirring up stories of a conflict between our families."

"That will do nicely," Lady Sheldon said with a grin. "It was a good thing David and his wife were unable to join us after all. I doubt most of those here know or remember that our family name is Rose. Without my son here to remind them, Lizzy's connection to the family will remain unknown to Mr. Darcy. I would love to be a fly on the wall when and if he _does_ finally learn she is a Bennet."

"It may be petty of me to say so, but I would as well, so long as I am not the one who has to tell him. Insufferable man!" Lizzy said, torn between amusement and her continued annoyance.

"Oh, Lizzy!" Lucy Cathcart laughed. "Above all, we must keep you two apart. The temptation to flay him with your wit may be too great for you to overcome."

"All the same," Gerald said, "I think I should go to Pemberley and have a word with Mr. Darcy. Even if his interference is well-meaning, he cannot be allowed to spread poison about you girls. I do not need to bring up what he told Lizzy. I can simply reference his conversations with Sir Barnaby and Mr. Tavistock. The young man needs to know that such behavior is not at all gentlemanly."

"You are correct, Gerald," Honoria said. "You see to matters your way and we ladies shall see to it in our own."

"And I shall stay far away from Mr. Darcy," Lizzy concluded, causing another round of laughter at her vehemence.


	23. Insights

As Darcy looked around his study, he wondered how everything seemed to have gone askew in his life lately. He shook his head slightly to clear it. Actually, he knew the answer. Who would have thought Fitzwilliam Darcy would have been chasing about trying to find a woman he saw once in a bookstore? And yet, he had. What was more, despite the interruption to his habits, he would continue to do so until he found her again.

After all, despite all the odds against it, Darcy had found his mystery woman at the assembly in Lambton. He had obtained an introduction and they had danced together. In fact, it was the first dance Darcy had ever truly enjoyed in his life. She was lovely, light on her feet and an intelligent conversational partner. Darcy was ready to ask if he might call on her, and he already knew he wished to court her.

Then, she disappeared again.

He was not sure how it had happened. He was distracted by the sight of that Bennet girl for just a few moments, thinking about whether or not he should warn Sir Barnaby of all the things Lady Catherine had said of her. He knew he had not looked away from his partner for very long. The dancers were still leaving the floor when he turned back to escort her away. All the same, Miss Elizabeth was gone.

He had first searched all around the dance floor, thinking she might have just stepped aside to get out of the crowd, and he had missed her saying so in all the noise. Each dark-haired woman received an attentive glance, yet Miss Elizabeth was not among them. He strained his ears for the sound of the laugh that had led him to her three times already, but it was not to be heard in the cacophony of music and chatter.

After searching the dance floor, he returned to the refreshment table near which they had been introduced. He hoped she had returned to the place where she and Lord Sheldon had stood conversing before the dance. To his dismay, there was no sign of either of them there. At that point, Darcy began to look for Lord Sheldon in addition to Miss Elizabeth, because the older man probably knew where she came from and where she was staying. Unfortunately, he seemed nowhere to be found either.

As Darcy continued searching the rooms that made up the assembly hall, he took the opportunity to speak with Sir Barnaby when he noticed the man step away from the Bennet sisters for a few moments. _That_ was an awkward conversation, mostly because he had the feeling the whole time that Sir Barnaby was silently laughing at him. Well, Darcy had done his duty by his acquaintance, and what Sir Barnaby did with the information going forward was his own choice.

After much fruitless searching, Darcy finally thought of applying to the master of ceremonies to determine with whom Miss Elizabeth had arrived and where she might be staying in the neighborhood. It took another long search to find Mr. Graham, who was enjoying a game in one of the card rooms. After waiting impatiently for the players to finish their hand, Darcy finally had the chance to ask about Miss Elizabeth Rose and her sister. The answer had surprised him.

"_Nay, Mr. Darcy. There is no Miss Rose at the Assembly tonight, whether named Elizabeth or otherwise. I should know, as I greeted all the guests on their arrival," the older man said, a little testy because he had lost his game on the last turn of the cards._

"_Truly, Mr. Graham, she was here. I danced with her. Miss Rose __**was**__ here, along with her older sister. I know they are guests of someone local. Please, help me find her." he had almost begged._

_Mr. Graham looked at him suspiciously, "Miss Rose? Hmph! You are having me on. I know how you young men like your jokes. Either that, or you have had a bit too much of the punch. Be off with you. The only Roses hereabouts are the Damasks. Go have your fun with them." _

Darcy could get no more from him. After that comment, the older man returned to his place, asking to be dealt into the next game. Mr. Graham steadfastly ignored all attempts to politely regain his attention and finally Darcy had to admit defeat. After making one more round of the hall, he headed back to Pemberley where he would spend the night in restless dreams of seeing Miss Elizabeth in the distance and losing sight of her over and over again.

~o~

Darcy woke the day after the Assembly with a pounding headache. It stuck with him all morning and well into the afternoon, as he alternated between working on his plans for the coming winter and trying to figure out how to find Miss Elizabeth. The headache was still hammering away at him when Mr. Gerald Damask was announced. Stifling the urge to groan, Darcy allowed the servant to show Mr. Damask in.

Although they lived in the same general neighborhood, Darcy had not had many interactions with Gerald Damask in the past. They knew one another by sight, having been introduced when Darcy's father was still alive, and the two older men had done some business together. However, the Damasks attended the church in Lambton, while Darcy followed his father's habit of attending Sunday service in Kympton, so there had been almost no social interaction between them.

Darcy had no doubt what the subject of this interview would be. The moment Mr. Damask's name had been given to him, he realized what must be coming. He also suddenly realized he was in a completely unknown and, probably, indefensible position. While he had discussed the Bennets in the past with Richard, that was just talk among family. Normally, Darcy kept his conversations with non-family members to business or politics, depending on the audience. He did not gossip. Yet, somehow, on the previous evening he had behaved entirely out of character in more than just his search for his lovely mystery lady. The stress of being in such an unusual setting had loosened his tongue and now he must pay the price. Not knowing Mr. Damask very well, he had no idea what to expect from the coming interview – a lecture, an argument or even a challenge to duel.

Mr. Damask entered with a grave face, but with a twinkle in his eyes that gave Darcy the feeling that he was being silently laughed at, just as his interview with Sir Barnaby had. Combined with the headache, the sensation made him rather grumpy, but he still greeted his guest with a courteous bow, along with the offer of a seat and a drink. Mr. Damask accepted the seat but declined the drink.

As they settled into the chairs before the fire, Darcy asked, "To what do I owe the pleasure of this call, Mr. Damask?"

Again, he had the sensation of being the butt of some joke, despite the serious nature of the subject, as Mr. Damask said calmly, "It will probably not surprise you that both Mr. Walter Tavistock and Sir Barnaby Linton mentioned warnings you had given them against the young ladies, my great-nieces, who are currently visiting in my home. The allegations you made were serious enough that I felt I must discuss your words with you in person."

Darcy tried to keep his face impassive but could not help a slight grimace in the silence that followed Mr. Damask's statement. Yes, his loose tongue of the previous evening was _definitely_ coming back to haunt him. As he wondered how best to defend himself, Mr. Damask spoke again.

"Mr. Tavistock and Sir Barnaby both felt your comments to them were not spoken in a spirit of malice. If I believed otherwise, this would be a much different conversation. However, I must ask how you think it is acceptable to spread slanderous gossip about young women you do not know and to whom you have never even been introduced?"

Darcy knew his usual response would be a silent refusal to even be drawn into the conversation. He had pulled himself out of difficult situations that way before, and he would have done so now if he had been approached with threats or bluster. But…Mr. Damask had asked a reasonable question in a reasonable manner and he deserved a reasonable response. Indeed, he could almost see his own father sitting there asking the same thing and his father would _not_ have accepted huffy silence as an answer.

"I do assure you, sir, that I intended no malice by my comments last evening," he began, then fell silent, not certain how to proceed.

Mr. Damask said quietly, "Despite your intent, what you chose to say could have been quite harmful to the young ladies. Reputations have been ruined by far less. Under what authority do you condemn them as ill-mannered fortune-hunters?"

Darcy cleared his throat. "As you are probably aware, sir, Lady Catherine de Bourgh is my aunt and she is also godmother to one of the Bennet sisters. Just a few weeks ago I visited with her, and she specifically warned me against the young ladies in your care. It seemed natural to me to pass that same warning along to the two men of my acquaintance who appeared to have an interest in the elder Miss Bennet."

Mr. Damask nodded. "I am aware of your connection to Lady Catherine de Bourgh and both men mentioned her as the source of your warning. However, I am also aware of Lady Catherine's reputation as a meddlesome woman who is not pleased with anyone or anything. Surely _you_ are aware of her reputation as well? Did you take any steps to verify the truth of her warning before you passed it along?"

Again, Darcy had not quite managed to hide his grimace. "I did not, sir. I assumed that her longstanding connection to the Bennet family makes her a reliable source of information."

"Do you know the last time she personally saw or spoke to any of the Bennets?" Mr. Damask asked.

"No, sir," Darcy replied, "although I would assume it was fairly recently."

"I asked my great-nieces about that point specifically. It has been more than 19 _years_. While she has regularly corresponded with the family in the intervening time, she has not personally seen or spoken with any member of the family since she visited for the church service during which her goddaughter was christened. She would be entirely unable to identify _any_ of the Bennet girls if they stood before her unannounced."

Darcy stared at Mr. Damask in disbelief. "Are…are you certain?" he finally stammered out.

"The young ladies were certain, and it tallies with what I have heard from my daughter and from Mr. Bennet. Lady Catherine has no _personal_ knowledge of events or people at Longbourn since her visit nearly two decades past. Anything she may think she knows has come to her secondhand."

"I had no idea," Darcy said, still feeling stunned. "Lady Catherine always seemed so confident of her knowledge. She spoke as if she had witnessed the behavior of which she has warned me multiple times in the past."

"I have _firsthand_ knowledge of the young women in question. Far from being wild, greedy or grasping, they are sweet, kind and well-mannered ladies who are a pleasure to have in my home. I do not appreciate hearing that anyone has been speaking ill of them, any more than you would care to hear someone speak ill of _your_ sister. Without certain personal knowledge that you spoke the truth, your choice to defame the Bennet sisters was in poor form, no matter how honorable you felt your intentions to be."

It was the mention of his sister that shifted Darcy's mood from discomfort at the situation to discomfort with his own behavior. Had anyone spoken of Georgiana the way he had spoken of the Bennet sisters, whether the report was true or not, he would hardly have handled the situation as calmly or reasonably as Mr. Damask was now doing. At the same time, in that perverse mood that sometimes comes upon those who have done an unjust deed, he found that even as he admitted the fault in his own behavior, he disliked the very name of Bennet even more for having been the catalyst to put him in the wrong.

"It seems the situation is not what I had believed," he said stiffly and forced himself to add, "Pray tender my apologies to the ladies. You may all be certain of my future silence regarding any character descriptions I may hear from my aunt. If you wish, I will write to Mr. Tavistock and Sir Barnaby to retract my words and inform them my source was not as reliable as I had thought."

Mr. Damask stood and bowed. "On behalf of my great-nieces, I accept your apology and your offer to correct the record. Thank you for hearing me out and being so reasonable about the solution."

Darcy also stood and returned Mr. Damask's bow. His headache was bothering him more than ever and he wanted to snap at the older man, but he did not. Instead, he wished him a civil good day and saw his unwanted guest out of the study and on his way.

It was only when he returned to his chair and pulled out writing paper to make good on his promise that Darcy's anger flared. He balled up the page on which he had written Tavistock's direction and tossed it at the fire saying, "Blast those Bennets anyway!"

He set his quill aside, dropping his head into his hands. The frustration and pain washed over him. He would write the letters, just not right away.

~o~

By the following morning, Darcy had gotten over both his headache and his fit of pique. He wrote the notes he had promised to send, simply stating he had learned his source was not as reliable as he had thought and asking them to disregard any comments he had made regarding the Bennet family.

He hated having to write those notes, admissions that they were he had been a fool, and he hated having to send them even more. He sent them anyway, because it was the honorable thing to do.

Darcy wrote a third letter as well, but this one did not go into the post. It was never intended to be sent. One did not actually say such things to a lady, not even to Lady Catherine de Bourgh. He went through all the motions – it was signed, sealed and the direction clearly written upon it – before consigning it to the flames of the study fire. Watching the flames dance while the fire consumed the paper, Darcy irreverently wondered if perhaps she would one day receive it after all.

To be fair, Richard had warned him many times that there was more to the story than Darcy knew. He had offered to explain before he left to take up his commission, but Darcy refused to hear him. After that, Richard continued to warn him against believing their aunt, but he no longer offered details. The pages of the letter hissed and crinkled as they burned. The sounds set off connections inside his mind.

Richard loved and respected his father. Darcy knew that. It was clear in their every interaction. It had made no sense that Richard would accept a commission from their aunt if he knew it would divide him permanently from his father. Looking away from the fire, Darcy saw the remaining group of miniature chessboards on their shelf, his own father's former partners with whom he continued to play. Right in the center were the boards for the ongoing games with his uncle and with Richard.

Chess was a game of strategy. To win, you needed to consider not only what your opponent would do, but how you would counter their next moves and how they would respond to your counter play. Some pieces would be deliberately sacrificed to enable others to take position for the final win.

His uncle played chess.

Richard played chess.

Mr. Bennet chess.

Lady Catherine did not, but she played with other people's lives.

Things his father, his uncle and Richard had said over the years started lining up in a different way than he had understood them before. _"There is more to this than you can see,"_ Richard had said when he first accepted the commission and Darcy had asked how he could accept it from their aunt. It was suddenly clear to him that Richard, Uncle Peter and Mr. Bennet had all been making moves to counter some plan of Aunt Catherine's. They were letting her _think_ she had driven them apart. They must have others helping them remain united outside of her view.

And it was his own fault he was not a part of that group. He had refused to listen to Richard's warnings. They probably could not trust him to keep their secrets because he had always defended his aunt's motives. Through his own choice, Darcy had allowed himself to be a pawn to Lady Catherine. She wanted him to spread her lies about the Bennet family. She wanted him to have nothing to do with them. Why?

Perhaps his uncle or Richard could be persuaded to tell him what was really going on. Until then, Darcy would show he could be trusted not to betray their secrets. Since he did not know what moves were being made or who to trust, he would simply continue to appear as he had been for any outside watcher to see. That way, Lady Catherine would not suspect she had lost control of him.

It was a good thing he had burned that letter, he thought with a smile, before turning his mind back to the problem of finding Miss Elizabeth Rose.


	24. Greetings

As he had hoped, when Thomas Bennet opened the latest packet from Gardiner, a second letter was enclosed. Setting Gardiner's letter aside, he opened the enclosure eagerly, looking forward to Rand's assessment of recent events. Pouring out a cup of tea from the pot Mrs. Hill had brought along with the post, Bennet unfolded the pages and began to read.

_Greetings, my friend,_

_I hope the damp and cold have not seeped into your bones and made you ache the way these late-November days so often do. Be glad you are not in Derbyshire, where the snow is already beginning to fall, at least among the hills._

_I wish I could be sitting there in your study right now, so we could laugh over all of this together. Do you suppose __that,__ without the intrigue, plots and counter-plots provided by my sister and my younger son, we would have descended into stodgy old age with nothing more exciting than our books and port to sustain us? I could easily see myself becoming an opinionated curmudgeon like my father. Yes, yes. I hear you laughing as you prepare to tell me that I already am. Well, I say it is a matter of degree, my friend. He would simply huff and puff and grumble with annoyance were he to learn the truth of the current situation, while I think it is highly amusing._

_First off, I can confirm that both Richard and I were correct in predictions we made several years ago. Back in the days before either of them had left Eton, Richard told me of a discussion he had with his cousin. Will had been parroting Catherine's description of Lizzy as a graceless hoyden. Richard told his cousin that he believed she would grow into a diamond of the first water and one day Will would meet her and regret that he had ever listened to their aunt. Richard was correct on all points._

_Of course, our Lizzy is lovely, graceful and highly accomplished. Richard had the vision to see what that scruffy, inquisitive child could become with the right guidance and training. Without Catherine's censure to strive against or Miss Stanton's relentless pushing, I doubt she would have reached her full potential, although she still would have been lovely and intelligent. What is more, Darcy agrees she is a diamond of the first water, although he still does not know he thinks that of Elizabeth __**Bennet**__._

_I have not told Richard yet - he must hear this in person - so please do not write to him and spoil the fun. Hopefully, we can gather in your study when he returns and laugh until we are ready to burst. In the meantime, I know you have heard from Damask, Gardiner and Lizzy, herself. Now, you get to hear from me._

_As planned, I made a brief, quiet and, hopefully, secret visit to Rosehaven to check on the girls. With so many people in the house, an outsider would hardly notice me. I had a delightful two days there. Madeline Gardiner's mother and aunts are a force of nature, I must say. They may even succeed in shaking Jane out of that calm complacency she dons like so much armor. She was the one whose development suffered most under Miss Stanton and it is good to see her finding her way with help from her sister and the house full of strong-willed women. __Not that you do not have a number of those in your own house, these are just strong-willed in a different way and one that will make her into what she always should have been._

_Sir Barnaby Linton is clearly serious about her. I expect you will have a visit from him soon. Whether he will ask for courtship or skip straight to betrothal, I could not say. Of course, he was drawn in at first by her pretty face, and who could blame him? We both know there is more than just that to Jane, though. As she is discovering how to show her true nature, he is learning that she could be a good companion to him for a lifetime. They seem well-suited overall. He is a steady young man and he can offer her a good home. I am sure you already have Gardiner checking out his financial background. I doubt he will find anything untoward. If she were my daughter, I would give them my blessing._

_Matters are less clear-cut with our Lizzy. My long-ago prediction was that she and my nephew would suit one another very well if he could just get past that stubborn belief that loyalty to family meant believing my sister even when everyone else told him she was wrong. I should have added that Lizzy needs to overcome a bit of stubbornness as well. _

_You know how matters stand. She has met Will and liked him well enough until he started spouting Catherine's foolish opinions. I was pleased Damask took him to task in a kind but firm manner. Will needed to hear it from someone other than his own family and only calm and firm would have gotten through to him. Threats or anger would just have put his back up and made him defensive. Damask told me Will made his apology sounding as if he had a poker up his backside, but he did follow through and send the notes he promised retracting his comments. That must have been hard for him. Will hates to look the fool._

_Lizzy, however, will not let it go. She still insists he not be told her true name and she refuses to speak with Will even though she knows he is searching for her under the name of Elizabeth Rose. I have tried reminding her that Will is loyal to a fault, something I know Richard has told her in the past as well. She is having trouble seeing __beyond__ his attempt to warn Sir Barnaby away from Jane. It is yet another thing they have in common – our Lizzy is equally loyal to those she loves. I hope she will come around eventually. For now, I am rather glad she is being stubborn on this point and not just for the amusement I find in the situation._

_You see, speaking of stodgy, young Will was becoming as claggy as an __under__baked__ loaf__. He was drawing the borders of his known world tighter and tighter about him, as he has discovered now that he is trying so desperately to uncover the location of Miss Elizabeth Rose. Oh yes, he is __desperate__ to find her! The problem is that he has neglected to maintain his social contacts. He receives very few invitations, __having made a habit of turning most of them down in the past,__ and knows very few people who might assist him outside of those who are already determined to keep him in the dark about Lizzy's identity. The limits he has set for himself are only now becoming clear __to him__. __Worse yet, he has no idea what to do about it. He will either extend himself and grow or just give up the fight, crawling back into his little dark hole. I am betting on the former._

_After leaving Rosehaven, I took a very roundabout way to make it seem I was arriving at Pemberley on a direct path from Randbrook. I found my stodgy nephew doing a fair impression of a duck swimming upstream on a rushing watercourse – outwardly calm but paddling madly away just under the surface as he tried to think of ways to find the location of his lady fair. Do you know how hard it was to keep a straight face when he asked me if I knew where to find Lord Sheldon? I had played chess with the man just that morning! I kept my composure, though, and told him I had met Lord Sheldon before, but was not certain exactly where he called home at the moment. Will accepted my statement at face value, as I suspected he would. That was part of his problem with Catherine, but it worked out well for me this time._

_Will has __**finally**__ realized that information from Catherine cannot be trusted. The good Lord be praised for that! After some prodding he admitted to me that it was, in part, his shyness and discomfort at the assembly that led him to open his mouth and start gossiping. With young Tavistock, it was the relief of simply having someone he knew to talk to. The incident with Sir Barnaby was a little more complicated, but he also realizes he should not have passed on Catherine's opinions of the girls even if they had been the truth. Damask made quite an impression on him. _

_That said, I still do not think Will has learned enough to be ready either to know our full strategy in regard to Catherine or to accept Lizzy's true name and origin. I would like to see those two together, but it is going to take some unbending on both sides before they can reach common ground. It is better that happens before Catherine realizes Will is enamored of our Lizzy. Let her keep searching for __the elusive __Elizabeth Rose as well._

_Georgiana is enjoying her clandestine correspondence with Kitty and Lydia. She was so lonely and unhappy at school that I am glad Will took her out. __At the same time, __she cannot be allowed to let her shyness isolate her in the same way Will's has done for him. I do not think your Lydia has been shy a moment in her life, even with Miss Parks making certain her liveliness does not go beyond the bounds of acceptable behavior. Her zest for life and Kitty's kindness have already begun to help my niece feel less alone and a little more comfortable with herself. Hopefully her friendship will be of help to them as well. __I still expect they will one day meet in person._

_I am also glad Will had accepted my advice not to hire that woman from the school, Mrs. Younge, to be Georgiana's governess/companion when he brought her home. I did a bit of searching after he made his decision and found she is related to Catherine's housekeeper. I feel better knowing that Mrs. Annesley has no ties to Rosings Park to complicate her position as a kind woman who will help Georgiana learn and grow._

_Will's friend, Charles Bingley, will be joining my niece and nephew in mid-December. That connection is one of the few Will maintained __when__ he buried himself in his role as master of the estate. If he had to pick just one friend to keep, he could not have chosen better. Will asked me to join them for at least part of the visit, and I find I am looking forward to the company. As each year passes, I miss Richard more and more, not to mention the fun of stopping to visit with you and your lively family. Hopefully we will get the girls settled soon and out of danger from my sister. Then, finally, you and I can drop all pretense of disagreement and my regular visits can resume._

_Jane and Lizzy tell me Mary is enjoying her time in London. I hope to see her when I return to town after the new year. I have the excuse of business with Gardiner to cover a brief visit with my goddaughter from any spies who may be watching. If she has grown even half as lovely as the other two, I am sure she can also be classed as a diamond of the first water. I am glad we have Gardiner, his wife and all her family to keep an eye on the suitors who will come calling for your girls._

_Bxe5 __for my next move__. I have to keep you on your toes._

_Best wishes to you and yours…_

Bennet set the letter down on the desk and had a good laugh. Rand was clearly enjoying his nephew's discomfiture. Bennet enjoyed it as well. He also agreed with Rand's thoughts on Lizzy. Stubborn was not even the half of it, but loyal described her very well.

His Lizzy matched with young Mr. Darcy, though? Bennet shook his head. He was really not certain how he felt about that point, although he had to admit Rand knew his nephew far better than Bennet could.

Looking to the miniature chessboard on the corner of the desk, Bennet wondered what his old chess partner would have thought of the idea. Somehow, he had a feeling George Darcy would have been just as amused as he and Rand at this little case of mistaken identity. Beyond that, well, it was a moot point now.

There was nothing Bennet could do either, except let the situation play out as it would. Still smiling, even as he shook his head slightly, Bennet picked up the letter from Gardiner to see what his brother-in-law had to say.


	25. Arrival

_AN: While lots __and lots__ of overtime may be good for the paycheck, it isn't very good for the outside writing habit. In addition to taking away from the available time, it drains the energy and the mind. (Big project ending in another week, less need for OT after that, __which is good.__) When I have been able to gather myself to write, the story itself has not been very cooperative. My working title for this chapter as it stands was actually SR25 – take 3. I wrote a chapter for you all last week, but realized before I posted that it was not the correct chapter – it would have totally changed the course of the story sending it far away from the outline I have and was not actually where I wanted to go. So I started again, but __half-__way in __I __realized I had left too big a gap in time and missed some important development. __That chapter may show up later.__ Hence, take 3. I hope we are in the right place with the right characters this time. I really want this story to carry you all along to the fun parts planned for later…_

_o_

_o_

_o_

o

* * *

In deference to the cold December weather, the new arrivals to Longbourn received their greetings inside the house instead of at the doorstep. The entry filled with the cheerful noise of returned loved ones being enthusiastically welcomed home at the same time as Gerald and Honoria Damask were introduced to the Bennet family members they had not yet met.

Mrs. Bennet, of course, was loudest of them all. She barely welcomed the Damasks before rushing to embrace her eldest daughter, exclaiming, "Oh, my dear, sweet Jane! I knew you could not be so beautiful for nothing! Lady Linton! How well that sounds!"

"Mama!" Jane protested, "Sir Barnaby has only just asked for a courtship. It is not yet a proposal of marriage."

"But there is no doubt he will ask to marry you!," Mrs. Bennet insisted. "How could he not? Oh, my lovely girl! I knew you could do better than any of the other girls in Meryton if you only had the chance. Lady Linton! Oh, my! If Lizzy could only do half as well. She simply must try harder when you go to London next month."

"Yes, Mama," Lizzy said tolerantly, sharing an amused glance with Mary and Madeline. They were all used to her mother's pronouncements and moods. Mrs. Bennet would be crowing over Jane's new courtship while complaining about Lizzy and Mary's failures to make matches, for weeks, all the while acting as if the wedding was a certain event or as if it had already taken place. There was no stopping Francine Bennet in her speculations, and all the family knew it was best to let her have her say.

"Do come into the sitting room," Bennet suggested from his place at the edge of the group. "There is more room there and it is a bit warmer."

Still talking and laughing, they followed his lead, spreading out into the room and forming small conversational groups. Gerald and Edward joined Bennet in his favorite corner and began a quiet conversation under the sound of Mrs. Bennet's continued exclamations over Jane. Honoria and Madeline took the opportunity to catch up in another corner of the room while Lizzy, Mary, Kitty and Lydia had their own discussion.

"Your letters made your visit to Derbyshire sound like so much fun!" Lydia exclaimed. "I wish Kitty and I were old enough to have joined you."

"You will have your chance in a few years," Lizzy reminded her. "There will still be dinner parties, dances and afternoon tea when you are finally able to come out in society."

"Oh, I know," Lydia admitted reluctantly, "I just want it to be now! As the youngest, I am always last at everything."

"It is just a shame Lizzy and Mary have not found anyone yet!" Mrs. Bennet exclaimed loudly just then.

The four young women looked at each other and laughed softly. "Perhaps by the time you are out, Mama will want to keep you at home instead of complaining that you have not found a match," Lizzy suggested.

"Oh, I shall find someone in my first season," Lydia declared airily, with a wave of her hand to emphasize the point.

Lizzy shook her head, although she still smiled. "There is no need to be in a hurry, little sister. Remember, your life will likely last long beyond the day you take your wedding vows. You need to be certain the man you marry is one with whom you will wish to spend the rest of your life. Papa has set aside enough for each of us that we do not need to be as hasty as Mama would wish in securing our futures. We will not end up in the hedgerows no matter what she says. Matters are settled so we can take the time to choose wisely."

"Do you think Jane has chosen wisely?" Kitty asked quietly.

"I think she might have," Lizzy replied. "I believe Sir Barnaby is good man who values Jane for who she is, although as Mama suggests, Jane's beauty also has a great deal to do with his admiration for her," they all giggled softly as Lizzy continued. "He would not have been a good match for me because he does not want a wife who is too well educated. Jane is smart, make no mistake, but not in a way that challenges him as I would. I think she will be happy as his wife, and he will make us a very fine brother. Now, what about you, Mary? Did you meet anyone you found attractive as a potential husband?"

"Oh, but Lizzy, you must tell us more about the dreadful Mr. Darcy!" Lydia said before Mary could answer.

"I would rather find out about Mary's experiences in London," Lizzy replied quickly.

"I am as curious as Lydia," Mary said. "Did you see him again after the assembly in Lambton?"

"Fortunately, he was not at any of the same events we attended after that."

"Is Mr. Darcy handsome?" Lydia asked. "Jane wrote that she did not see him to recognize him, but she said Lucy Cathcart saw him when he was talking with Sir Barnaby and she told Jane he looked like one of those statues of a god you might see in a fancy garden."

Lizzy looked aside uncomfortably, trying not to meet any of their gazes. "Well, yes," she admitted reluctantly, after a slight pause, "he is a very good-looking man. He is also intelligent, well-read and even a little witty when he loses himself in a conversation. But that does not weigh up against his ignorant choice to insult all our family or his decision to pass on those insults to Mr. Tavistock and Sir Barnaby. Do you have any idea how much damage he could have done to _all_ our reputations? That was not the act of a truly handsome man!" Her irritation was clear as she said the last.

"But, Lizzy," Mary objected, "you know those insults came from Lady Catherine and you wrote that he thought he was being of service to a friend."

"Oh, I know," Lizzy said with equal parts annoyance and resignation. "And Viscount Rand, the Damasks and Lord and Lady Sheldon have all reminded me of the fact time and again. I also know I probably should have corrected him about his information and my identity, but I was so angry I knew that once I started speaking, I would not be able to remain even faintly civil. I _was_ enjoying his company. Every positive thing I had heard about him from his cousin was true, but so was the report of Mr. Darcy's unreasonable trust in Lady Catherine."

"To be fair, she _is_ his aunt," Kitty reminded her sister.

"She is Colonel Fitzwilliam's aunt as well, but _**he**_ knows better than to believe her without proof. But, really, his belief is not the point. The problem is that he chose to pass that information on despite it being unsubstantiated gossip, even if he meant to be helpful. _That_ is what I am having trouble forgiving."

"Viscount Rand said he did apologize, both verbally and by writing to set the record straight. Would you be as upset if he had not been insulting _our_ family?" Mary asked.

Again, Lizzy looked away uncomfortably. She sighed. "If I knew that he was spreading information that was inaccurate, I would hope so." She huffed out a breath of air as she clenched and unclenched her hands. "It is just that Jane has been trying so hard to find someone appropriate, not for his money or his position, but someone _right_ for her. And now it seemed she had. And there was Mr. Darcy, who knows nothing about any of us, really, talking about warning Sir Barnaby away from her. Yes, I know he was not acting out of malice. Yes, he apologized. Yes, he wrote to Sir Barnaby and Mr. Tavistock admitting he was in the wrong. But that does not wipe away his original insult to Jane and to me."

"But he did not know he was insulting you," Lydia said. "He thought you were Elizabeth Rose."

"True, but he was so intent on his thoughts of passing on Lady Catherine's lies that he did not escort me off the dance floor or even notice as I simply walked away from him."

"Oh, Lizzy. You are too hard on him, I think," Mary said.

Speaking at the same time as Mary, Lydia told her sisters, "Papa has sent a letter to break ties with Lady Catherine!"

Lizzy quickly responded to Lydia, although she saw the look Mary gave her and knew they would be discussing the subject of Mr. Darcy later, perhaps when it was just the two of them. "He did? When?"

"Early last week," Lydia replied. "After Viscount Rand visited Mary in London, he came here for a short time and I know he and Papa discussed the rumors Mr. Darcy had spread. With Miss Stanton gone, and no other spies for Lady Catherine currently in the house, that we know of, Papa decided it was time. He warned Mama, Kitty and me that he was writing to Lady Catherine and that she might send Mama a nasty letter in response. I am certain he will tell you more but when I asked if he had warned you, he thought you would be home before any response from Lady Catherine could reach you, Jane or Mary."

"That is what he told me when we arrived yesterday," Mary added. "Of course, Viscount Rand had also discussed the possibility that Papa would write to her with Uncle Edward, Aunt Madeline and me, so I was not completely surprised by the news."

"Lady Catherine did write to Mama – an absolutely scathing letter," Kitty said. "I hate to think how she would have responded if Papa had not warned her."

"It also helped that the letter arrived just after Sir Barnaby came to ask Papa for permission to enter a courtship with Jane," Lydia explained. "Mama was too happy about that development to be as flustered over Lady Catherine's letter as she normally would have been."

Lizzy looked across the room at her mother, who was still loudly exclaiming over Jane's good luck. Honoria and Madeline saw happened to be looking Lizzy's way, and when they caught her gaze, Honoria rolled her eyes. As she turned back to her sisters, Lizzy had to stifle a laugh.

"The news does seem to have her distracted," Lizzy said.

Lydia and Kitty burst into giggles. "She was so pleased she could hardly eat her dinner that evening," Lydia said when she caught her breath. "She kept fanning herself and making comments about 'her dear, sweet Jane' and complimenting Sir Barnaby on every little thing he did or said. I think Papa must have warned him that Jane only takes after Mama in looks. I saw him look Papa's way very nervously every time Mama became too loud."

Lizzy replied, "I think Jane warned him as well. And you know there is no real harm in Mama, she is just...exuberant."

"Like me," Lydia admitted cheerfully.

"Yes, just like you," Lizzy teased. "You are certainly full of news and talk today. Well, I thank you for the warning. I will discuss the situation regarding Lady Catherine with Papa later. Now, I truly am interested in your experiences, Mary. Did you enjoy visit in London and are you looking forward to going back with us after Christmas?"

"As I told you in my letters, it was less frightening than I thought it might be. Aunt Madeline made attending the various events easy and comfortable, just as you said she would. Her friends were very kind and understanding, so they helped me be less nervous. And, of course, all the dancing practice we have done left me well prepared for the small private balls we attended."

"Oh, how I would love to attend a ball and dance all night!" Lydia exclaimed. Her sisters laughed.

"When your time comes, I am sure you _will_ dance all night and wear out all your partners," Lizzy said.

"I do not ever want to sit out a dance," Lydia insisted.

"I cannot promise you that, since it is up to the men to do the asking, but I am certain you will not often lack a partner," replied Lizzy.

"I am not sure I could manage to dance all night long," Kitty said. "But knowing Mary was able to be comfortable at the dances and parties makes me feel better about coming out next year."

"You will be fine, Kitty," Lizzy assured her, accompanied by nods from Mary and Lydia. "We will all look out for you." Anything else she might have said on the subject was interrupted by the arrival of Mrs. Hill with tea and cakes. She breathed a sigh of anticipation. "Ah, I have been looking forward to a cup of hot tea almost since we left the last inn where we changed the horses. Now I can warm up from within as well."

The sisters moved to join the rest of the group as the tea was poured and the cakes distributed. There would be time for more talk on all matters after a bit of refreshment.


	26. Explanations

_AN: The huge, mind-draining project on the RL job is now over. I've taken a few days to recover and now I am back at the writing desk. Barring any emergencies, I am hoping I can return to a regular posting schedule as well. We shall see what happens. Kudos to the guest who must have been getting a psychic view of my outlines. We will get there, I promise. __And to the guest who threatened me with both Maleficent and Lady C, thanks for the laugh. __Now, let's __get on with the story__… :oD_

o

o

o

o

Lizzy picked up the tweezers as she examined the placement of the pieces on the miniature chessboard. Smiling, she moved the black bishop and claimed one of her father's pawns, placing the captured piece carefully in the small bowl that already contained a few men that had been taken in the game earlier. Satisfied with the move, she returned the tweezers to their usual spot on that corner of the desk.

After a moment of thought, Bennet picked up the tweezers, made his answering move and put them back in their usual place again. He returned his daughter's smile as he said, "I have missed you, my Lizzy."

She took a seat in front of the fire. "As I have missed you, Papa," she replied.

Bennet eased himself into the other armchair facing the fireplace. To Lizzy's eyes, his physical discomfort seemed greater than usual.

"Are you well, Papa?" she asked as she reached over to help draw the heavy gray wool shawl that he kept draped on his chair up over his shoulders so he could adjust it as he wished.

"Well enough, dear girl," he replied, fussing with the shawl ends as he pulled the warming garment tighter around himself. "There is no need for you to worry. So far as I know, my death is not imminent. It is just that the cold has seemed to bite deeper than usual these last few weeks. It gets into every joint and my very bones ache with it."

Lizzy leaned forward and stirred up the fire a bit. She felt the area around the chairs warm up slightly and hoped that and the shawl would help ease her father's pain. Bennet sighed a little as the heat spread through the room.

"Now, my Lizzy, I expect you are curious about my letter to Lady Catherine?" he said, hoping to turn her thoughts away from his physical condition.

She nodded, "Yes, Papa. Lydia told me yesterday when we arrived that you had finally made a complete break."

"But between our guests and your mother's raptures over Jane's news, we have not had a moment for a quiet chat between your arrival and now," he continued her thought.

"Indeed. I am curious what you said to Lady Catherine and why you made the break now."

"We will get to what I said shortly, but as to the timing, well..." he broke off as someone rapped at the door. In response to his invitation, Edward Gardiner stepped inside.

"Ah, Gardiner," Bennet said, "Come in and join us. You can pull up the other chair I keep there in the corner."

Lizzy stood and adjusted her chair to make more room in front of the fire for the chair her uncle retrieved from the indicated corner. Edward settled into his spot with a smile for them both.

"I came down to breakfast a little later than I had intended," he said. "When I heard you two had left the breakfast room together, I thought it likely you had come here to discuss the situation with Lady Catherine. I am curious about that as well. Do you mind if I join in?"

"Of course not, Uncle," Lizzy said. "Papa was just about to explain why he chose to make the break with Lady Catherine now."

"At the end of his visit with Mary, Viscount Rand explained _his_ reasoning for recommending the step now. I should like to hear your thoughts, Bennet." Edward said as he settled into his chair.

"Ah, well, as you both know, Rand and I have been playing a waiting game these last twenty years. That is not to say we have done nothing, but we have been keeping our cards close to our chests while we waited for Lady Catherine to show _her_ hand. We both knew she was planning over the long term and that we would need to be vigilant. Actively thwarting her designs, particularly in the early years, would have pushed her to be even more devious and secretive. Instead, we went along with her suggestions, seeming to fall into her trap, all the while keeping a close eye on her actions."

"Letting Miss Stanton go signaled a change that Mary and I were both glad you made," Lizzy said. "I think even Jane had recognized that Miss Stanton did not always have our best interest in mind when she gave her instructions. It was a relief to no longer have to listen politely to her sly criticisms and complaints about our various family members."

"Indeed. We have all known from the start that she was answering to Lady Catherine and passing on information, although I am not certain that what she told her second employer was always accurate."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked her father and Edward looked at him questioningly.

Bennet grinned, knowing he had surprised them. "As you know, Viscount Rand has placed a few spies of his own at Rosings Park. He wanted to keep an eye on his sister and do what he could to help his niece, Miss de Bourgh, and protect her from harm. Until or unless Lady Catherine actually commits a crime, there no way to stop her schemes at the source. Our best option has been to be watchful and work to block or divert them."

Lizzy still looked confused. "I knew Viscount Rand had arranged for Miss de Bourgh to have a governess who would alert him if his niece was in any danger, but how does that relate to Miss Stanton beyond the obvious parallel in their divided loyalties?"

"Her personal maid, the cook and the head groom are also his agents. None of them has any direct evidence regarding Miss Stanton, but there are several signs that indicate she could have successfully fed false information to Lady Catherine."

"I think I know where you are going," Edward said, "but could you explain a little more fully?" Lizzy nodded agreement with her uncle's request.

After shifting in his chair to ease his shoulder, Bennet adjusted the shawl again before replying, "We have learned that Lady Catherine's firm belief in her own consequence and power make her vulnerable, or perhaps just less effective in implementing her schemes. She cannot imagine that one of her agents, someone whose services are paid for, might lie to her. Of course, she also interprets anything she is told to make it fit her own peculiar beliefs."

"A little like Mama?" Lizzy asked, chuckling. The two men joined in.

As Edward nodded, Bennet said, "Yes, your mother does tend to believe whatever she wants to believe. There is little that can sway her once she has decided on a point. However, aside from her insistence that all you girls must marry quickly, or dire consequences will befall our family, her mistaken beliefs are mostly harmless. Lady Catherine, on the other hand, appears to believe it is her right to control or punish everyone she knows. The problem she encounters is that, like young Mr. Darcy with his secondhand gossip, she does not verify the truth of what she is told. Rand and I think that she tasked Miss Stanton with developing certain traits in you girls in addition to the usual accomplishments and that she has reported success even where she has had none."

"What traits?" Lizzy asked.

"Think about the things Mr. Darcy said. His aunt told him that you are greedy fortune-hunters who behave poorly in public despite your extensive training in decorum. Why would she pass on information that could so easily be proven false should he chance to meet you? It is likely that is what she _believes_ based on reports from Miss Stanton. We know Miss Stanton tried to lead Jane to feel above her family and our station. We know she encouraged you to feel superior because of your extensive education. You were to be the perfect scholar and that was to divide you from the others as well. You foiled that plan, though when you insisted on including and encouraging Mary. If Miss Parks had not stayed on as governess to the younger girls, I think Miss Stanton would have encouraged Lydia to indulge her high spirits inappropriately and left Kitty without any real skills or guidance."

Lizzy nodded thoughtfully. Everything her father said made sense and agreed with things she had observed for herself over the years.

Edward spoke up. "It has also been clear that Miss Stanton has done her best to discourage Jane from forming any attachments locally or joining us in London where she might find an appropriate match, no doubt on Lady Catherine's instructions. She objected to every invitation we made."

"And I overruled each objection," Bennet agreed. "It was clear she did not want Jane or you, Lizzy, to encounter an opportunity to marry. At the time, I agreed both of you were not yet ready to marry anyway, so I kept my responses to her objections mild. At the same time, though, she was feeding your mother's fears. With Mary now out and the opportunity for all three of you to go visiting, it was time to make a change. And once her spy in this house was gone, it was inevitable the break with Lady Catherine would come."

"So, she did not want us to marry, but she did want us to be both accomplished and overly proud. How would that serve Lady Catherine's interests?" Lizzy asked.

"I cannot answer that directly, because we do not know all her plan. It is primarily conjecture on my part, but I think she is hoping to socially ruin one or more of you girls and, by extension, our entire family. If any of you are married, the effects of such a plan will be diminished. Rand's sources at Rosings Park indicated Lady Catherine's plans, what they can find out about them, leaned in this direction. That gave all the more reason for me to remove Miss Stanton from this household. An unreliable companion can be dangerous for any young lady coming out in society, even if the companion is simply careless and not actively working against her charge. I know my girls are all smart and unlikely to deliberately place themselves into questionable situations, but a companion is the gatekeeper who can betray you to the enemy."

"Do you truly think she would have?" asked Lizzy.

"I did not want to take that chance," her father replied. "You girls are not playing pieces in a game of chess – you are my daughters and your well-being is of great importance to me. So we have removed the person who could most easily facilitate a scheme for your ruin. She may still have that as her plan, but now she will need to employ an outside agent and it will require more than just vague rumors voiced second-hand through her nephew."

"Hmph," Lizzy snorted, "I still cannot believe he was so eager to stop Sir Barnaby from paying attention to Jane."

"You make too much of the incident, Lizzy," her father admonished. "You must remember that he was not acting as he did in a spirit of malice. His information was inaccurate and incomplete. Although he did not take the extra step of confirming it before passing it on, he thought he was being helpful. He did make amends when the error was brought to his attention. Many men would not have done so. You may be more sensitive than most to the power of gossip by virtue of having lived all these years with your mother. He had probably not seen the full effect a few words spoken at the wrong time can have."

With a rueful smile, Lizzy nodded. "I suspect he understands that now."

"And the lesson will be fully driven home if he ever learns that Miss Elizabeth Rose is a Bennet," Edward chuckled.

"I am amazed he has not found out yet," Bennet said. "According to Viscount Rand, he has been searching diligently. While our connections have agreed to go along with your request and not tell him, I am sincerely amazed that no one else has told him or helped him make the connection."

Lizzy shifted in her chair and looked away from the other two. Leaning forward, she took up the poker and stirred the fire slightly as they waited to see if she would respond. Replacing the poker in the stand, she sat back again but still did not look at them as she said, " But that still does not tell us why you chose to break with Lady Catherine now."

Bennet chuckled again, "True enough. You know that, in addition to protecting you and your sisters, Rand and I have been concerned about what Lady Catherine might do to harm Richard, Miss de Bourgh and even young Mr. Darcy. Our whole supposed break was meant to keep her believing all was going as she planned so she would not take more drastic or underhanded measures against any of you. Just as your visit with the Damasks provided an appropriate moment to release Miss Stanton from service, other events make this a good time to begin forcing her hand. Jane's betrothal would inevitably push Lady Catherine to take some kind of action. You and Mary will remain safely guarded by family members. Miss de Bourgh is protected by Rand's agents and by family connections. Finally, Richard has confirmed he will be retiring from the military soon. By manipulating Lady Catherine into making an outward break with our family, we push her activities further into the open. That way, we can keep a closer eye on her while better protecting all of you."

"How did you prompt her to do it?" Lizzy asked.

"When I released Miss Stanton from service, Lady Catherine wrote a scathing letter to your Mama. It was no more than we had expected, and I was inclined to ignore it at first. However, when Rand and I discussed how to make the break, we decided to use that letter as a catalyst. I wrote to Lady Catherine, implying that I had just seen her letter. I expressed outrage at the way in which she communicated with your mother and essentially told her to mind her own business. It was the letter I have been wanting to send to her for years. Every word was designed to make her lose her temper." Bennet laughed.

"I take she behaved as predicted?" Edward asked, grinning.

"She was livid," Bennet replied. "Whatever plans she may have had could not outweigh her anger at what she characterized as my gross ingratitude and blindness to the great advantage she had offered my family through our connection to her. In her letter she declared all ties to us shattered beyond repair, just as we hoped she would."

"What happens next, Papa?"

"We continue to be vigilant, Lizzy. Rand had already alerted Sir Barnaby to the situation and when he came here I confirmed that he would stand by Jane even if Lady Catherine began to circulate more rumors about you girls. Once the marriage takes place, Jane will be safe. All three of you will still need to be cautious while you are in London with the Gardiners. The Damasks, Lord and Lady Sheldon and the Cathcarts will help guard and guide you even as you all enjoy the various social events. We will counter every move Lady Catherine makes."

"I think you enjoy this whole situation, Papa. It distracts you from the daily challenges you face." Lizzy said, smiling indulgently at her father.

"You know me very well, my dear. However, as I said, your safety and that of your sisters is more important than any game. I will not take unnecessary chances."

"And I will do my best to keep you girls safe while you are in London," Edward added. "Madeline and I want you to have fun, to make new acquaintances and connections and, perhaps, find a good match, but we will not sacrifice your safety."

"Meanwhile, I will be here missing you yet again," Bennet said, smiling despite the wistful look he gave his daughter.

"And I will miss you as well, Papa, but we have a few weeks before you lose my company yet again."

"She is correct, Bennet," Edward said. "Now, let me pull up the table and I will watch you two play a game of chess."

Soon the trio in the study were engrossed in the game.


	27. Wickham

"How dare he?" Lady Catherine fumed. She slammed one hand down on the arm of the chair, even as she crumpled the letter she had been reading in the fist she made with her other hand. If anyone had been close to her they would have heard the frustrated growl that rumbled from her throat.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had no right to defy her plans. She had made it clear he was destined to marry Anne. There should be no reason or room for question. He _would_ marry Anne. Given that truth, he certainly had no business attending balls and parties searching for some mystery girl. First Bennet defied her and now this! It was not to be borne!

The letter crackled in her hand as she pounded both fists against the arm of the chair. The sound reminded her she had not yet finished reading. Perhaps there was something else George Wickham had reported that could be of use to her. Blowing out a raspy huff of air, she unfolded the wad she had made of the paper and began to read from just past the salutation.

..._As you have instructed, I maintain my close connection with your nephew and monitor his actions when he is in town. Darcy is normally so predictable in his habits there is little of any note to report. He largely keeps to himself, attending only those social events he cannot find even the flimsiest excuse to avoid. However, all that has changed in the past month._

_Since Darcy and Bingley arrived from Derbyshire shortly after the New Year, they have attended nearly every ball or dinner party of note. Your nephew is still far from being the life of the party, but he does appear to have become more sociable. He actually dances more than the absolute minimum number of sets he can manage without insulting his hosts. More than that, he now _**talks**_ to people and even appears to be making himself agreeable with them. And everywhere he goes, he asks about a woman he is hoping to find. Miss Rose is her name._

_I learned that he ran across her at an event in Derbyshire last autumn and was smitten. After they danced, he somehow lost track of her and did not see her again that night. __So far, he__ does not know who her people are or where she lives, but he is desperately trying to find her. Clearly this is no simple flirtation, since he is not the kind to trifle with a lady's affections. I cannot imagine why she would not come forward if she knew he was seeking her out, but she has not. __All I can think is that she has not heard because Pemberley and his money are an irresistable draw. In his current mood I can imagine him making her an offer as soon as he does find her. __S__ince I have heard you intend him for your daughter, __I thought you ought to know and, of course, I am ready to act to your advantage in this matter__._

_To that point, however, if you wish me to spend more time keeping track of him and monitoring or thwarting his success finding this woman, I will need more freedom of movement than the clerk's position I now hold allows. I cannot mingle with those who have the best information or watch your nephew's actions while constrained by the hours I am expected to keep at the law office. If I were able to instead depend on a larger allowance, I could move freely among Darcy's peers and seek to find this Miss Rose myself on your behalf. __I suspect__ it would be best for your plans if steps were taken to prevent him from ever finding her or her from finding him._

_Please let me know how you wish me to proceed. As always, I am your obedient servant._

Lady Catherine growled to herself again at the news that her nephew was showing obvious interest in a woman other than Anne. However, this time she continued past the first mention of Miss Rose and finished reading the letter.

Her fingernail began to tap against the chair arm as she thought over what she had read. Wickham was correct about Darcy's habits. Lady Catherine knew of her nephew's dislike for social occasions. For him to attend balls and dinners clearly signaled some great change had come over him. An infatuation with some pretty face was reason enough. Gaining information of this sort was exactly why she continued to keep Wickham on a retainer. It was a pity he had provided no more information about the girl, although it was probably enough to know she was not one of the Bennets. If Miss Rose surfaced and thought to take Darcy and Pemberley for her own, Lady Catherine would crush her.

Wickham's request for a larger allowance in return for tracking down the girl was a transparent ploy to get away from having to work for a living. She knew he would like nothing better than to set himself up as a gentleman of leisure and would not have any sense of urgency around finding this Rose chit so long as he was being paid. No, she would set another agent on _that_ trail.

The fingernail stopped tapping for a moment as a thought struck Lady Catherine. He was correct that his position as a law clerk did limit his usefulness. She would not support Wickham in idleness in London, but there was a far more appropriate place to send him. His ability to charm was his greatest skill. Charm could help her.

Smiling grimly, Lady Catherine set aside the letter and rang the bell for the servant. She had orders to give and arrangements to make. This might have been just the idea she was looking for.

~o~

George Wickham read the letter through a second time, still trying to decide if it would end up being good news or bad. When he had written to Lady Catherine, he had made his request for a large allowance as something of a lark. There was no real harm in asking, he had thought, considering it likely she would simply decline and that would be an end to it. While she had not granted the money he requested, what she offered instead had been more of a surprise than the funds would have been.

_...In light of the important information you have provided, I shall offer you the benefit of the doubt and ascribe your request to leave the position I so generously procured for you to an honest desire to serve me rather than gross ingratitude engendered by laziness and desire to live a life of self-indulgent ease. Indeed, having you tied to the legal office no longer suits my plan and I, therefore, have provided you an alternate way in which to serve._

_The search for Miss Rose can be better undertaken by others. I shall find her and prevent any chance that she may interfere with the marriage of my nephew and my daughter. If searching the ballrooms of the elite has not yet worked for him, it is no more likely to prove fruitful for you. I have other hunters better suited to find this quarry using other means._

_To meet my other requirements, I have sent word to your employer requesting that you be released from duty in order to take up a place in the militia. You will be joining a unit that is quartered in a Hertfordshire village called Meryton. I expect you to use your charm to ingratiate yourself with both your fellow officers and the people of the village. Among the inhabitants is a family called Bennet. They have five daughters. Make yourself irresistible to them. For now, you will report anything of note about them to me. I have plans for the Bennet family and you will help enact them._

_Mr. Bennet is a friend of Viscount Rand and godfather to Richard Fitzwilliam, so it is likely they have heard your name. For that reason, you will take the name Brickham. It is close enough to your own that you should have no problem answering to it, but just different enough that they will have no reason to suspect you are anything but what you present yourself to be. I am sure you can come up with enough of a history for yourself to carry it off and avert any questions.  
_

_Close out your affairs in London quickly. Lieutenant George Brickham is to present himself to the commanding officer, Colonel Forster, on Monday morning at 10:00 without fail. All the paperwork has been completed already. Your commission is enclosed. You will, of course, receive the standard allowance for your rank. I realize that this is less than the salary you have received at the law office, so I am raising the monthly stipend I pay you to make up the difference and a slight bit more. A small bonus to cover the cost of your new uniform and any incidentals is also enclosed. I will expect regular reports and prompt action in return._

_Do not fail me, Lieutenant Brickham._

Wickham dropped the letter on the table and turned to the other documents in the packet he had received. He found the lieutenant's commission made out to George Brickham. Next came the orders. 10:00? That meant he would have to leave London much earlier than he would prefer to even be awake. And she had only given him five days to prepare. Typical.

After quickly reading the rest of the information in the orders, he dropped that page down on the table as well. The next item was much more to his liking. Enclosed in a sealed paper packet were several bank notes. It was a pity he would have to use the majority of it to buy his new uniform and other gear. At least he already had a horse and tack, a gift from his godfather when he turned eighteen. Perhaps he could find something secondhand and save some of the money for other purposes. Wickham would have to see what was available. If he was to present himself creditably he could not look slovenly or cheap. He put the packet down on the table as well and took up the glass of wine he had poured just before the messenger had arrived with the letter. He sipped at the drink while he thought.

He knew about the Bennets already. How could he not? He would have to be careful not to betray his origins. Well, telling stories and making people believe them had always been one of Wickham's strengths. He also knew there was much more to this situation that Lady Catherine had told him. Once on the scene he could find out what that was and decide on the course that would be most to his own advantage.

Looking around the small room that had been his home for the last five years, Wickham considered the new assignment. The lodgings had been comfortable enough, but he would not be sorry to leave them. He would find something better when he eventually returned to London. Hopefully, the militia officers would not be quartered in tents like the common men.

The militia. Hmm. The idea was growing on him. He had no desire to be a regular soldier. That may have been Richard Fitzwilliam's dream, but Wickham was too smart to put himself in danger for so little return. The militia was something else. Yes, there would be some training and a little bit of work, but it was not that serious. Wickham knew that the majority of a militia officer's time was spent socializing with the locals or drinking and gambling with his fellow officers. They had all the benefits of the fancy red coat, in particular the effect it had on the ladies, without anyone shooting at them or expecting them to fight. They would be meeting the local gentry as equals in status. If he was lucky, there might even be an heiress he could charm into a lucrative marriage.

Yes. He could turn this to his advantage. Better yet, Lady Catherine had provided him an alias. If anything went wrong, Lieutenant Brickham could disappear and George Wickham would still be safe.

Smiling now, Wickham picked up the packet of banknotes and stood. He would hide these for now. Tomorrow he would go to the office and collect his belongings. After that, he had a little shopping to do. It was time for a change. If he played his cards correctly, his future was looking bright.


	28. Sighted

Acting more from habit than hope, Darcy searched the ballroom looking for one particular face. It was difficult not to feel discouraged. Here it was, almost the end of March. He had attended so many gatherings in the past two months, yet there was still no hint or word of Miss Elizabeth. Sometimes he wondered if their dance was merely an imagined memory and she a phantom in his mind.

Darcy shook his head slightly as that thought struck him for what might have been the thousandth time. No. She was real. He had spoken to her, danced with her, touched her hand. He **would** find her.

From his place at Darcy's side, Bingley also looked around the room. He had never seen Miss Elizabeth, so he was not searching to room for her. He was simply enjoying looking at all the ladies in their finery. Off to the side he spotted his younger sister and the smile dropped from his face.

"I am sorry we got off to such a late start this evening, Darcy," he said. It was not the first time he had apologized for their tardiness – after all, they had arrived nearly an hour beyond what would be considered fashionably late - but he continued as if it were. "Caroline was so focused on impressing Mr. Lollard with her appearance tonight that she lost track of time while making her preparations. I can only hope she receives an appropriate reward for her efforts."

Darcy followed his friend's gaze to where Miss Bingley stood in a small group of ladies surrounding a well-dressed man in his late twenties. "It is not a problem," he said, "although I do normally dislike being late. Knowing she is aiming for someone other than me is worth a little tardiness. However, I still think Mr. Lollard is a bit above her touch. He may be only a third son, but he is still the son of a duke. Your sister will have plenty of competition for his attention."

"I know. And she knows as well. That was why she was making such a fuss over her appearance."

"Well, I wish her luck," Darcy said, turning away from his friend's sister to continue his search. Bingley's eyes began to rove again as well.

"I say, Darcy, do you happen to know who those lovely creatures by the punch bowl are? The one in light blue gown is particularly fine. Oh, and is that Sir Barnaby Linton with her?"

Darcy turned his gaze in the indicated direction, already suspecting what he would see. He coughed involuntarily as his suspicions were confirmed. He recognized both the blonde and the strawberry-blonde women from the night of the assembly in Lambton.

"It is Sir Barnaby," he confirmed, "and the lovely creature in blue is Miss Jane Bennet. At least one of the others is her sister."

"Well, well," Bingley said appreciatively, "so **that** is a Bennet." He looked at his friend with a smirk and asked, "Do you not plan to warn me against them?"

Darcy shook his head and raised his hands in protest. "Oh, no. I have learned my lesson," he said. "I will not say anything against them or any other young women unless what I say comes from my personal experience." He looked back at Miss Bennet and added, "Probably not even then."

"I am just teasing, you know," Bingley said. "Although I will admit I am interested in finally meeting one of the famous Bennet daughters. Do you think Sir Barnaby will introduce us?"

"He could hardly refuse to introduce _you_," Darcy said.

"What about you?"

"No," Darcy said, gesturing emphatically with his hands. "I may not say anything against the young ladies, but I also have no desire to meet or speak with them. In fact, I would be happiest if I never heard the name Bennet again. You go on. I have promised the next dance to Miss Parkhurst. I will go speak with her father until it is time for the set to begin."

Bingley clapped him on the shoulder. "Do try not to scare the poor young woman off with your thunderous glare," he said and then headed off in the direction of the punch bowl.

Moving in the opposite direction, Darcy threaded his way through the crowd to join Mr. Parkhurst while he waited for the next dance. Catching sight of his own face in the reflective brass plate behind a wall sconce, Darcy realized Bingley had not actually been joking about his glare. His expression truly was thunderous. With an effort, he schooled his features into a more pleasant expression. He checked his reflection again. That was better.

Mr. Reginald Parkhurst, their host for the evening, was a wealthy man who made no attempt to disguise his interests in trade. He had inherited a tiny estate from his father shortly after he reached his majority. Through a series of clever investments he had worked his way into partnership with a manufacturer of armaments. With the war stretching ever onward, his business was booming, and it showed in the splendor of the event he had ordered to celebrate his youngest daughter's birthday.

Darcy reached his host without incident and was pleased to find Mr. Parkhurst and the men with him discussing the latest events on the Continent. Because of his worry for Richard, Darcy followed the war news diligently. He was easily able to enter into the conversation and hardly noticed the wait for his set with Miss Parkhurst. He became engrossed enough in the subject at hand that he even stopped scanning the room for a time. It was a surprise to him when the set ended and the young lady was delivered back to her father by her most recent dance partner. Although he was a little reluctant to leave the discussion, Darcy said and did all that was polite and was escorting the young lady onto the dance floor.

Miss Parkhurst turned out to be a fairly good dancer, although she talked far too much for Darcy's taste. Of course, he could understand her excitement. It was her birthday, this party was for her sake and it signaled her coming out in society. A little exuberant chatter could be excused. All the same, he would rather not be the one forced to listen to it. He knew his duty, however, and he made the appropriate responses to prevent her from thinking he was not quite paying attention.

Despite his talkative and lively partner, the set seemed to drag on forever. Darcy went through the motions while still taking the opportunity to glance around the room from time to time. While he may have been looking for Miss Elizabeth, that in no way lessened his surprise when he caught sight of her across the room. Darcy stopped moving as their eyes met. In fact, he almost stopped breathing as a maelstrom of feelings swept over him – surprise, delight, triumph, disbelief and vindication. Only the impact of one of the other dancers bumping into him kept him from committing the great social faux pas of deserting his partner mid-dance in order to race across the room to Miss Elizabeth's side.

Recalled to his situation, Darcy apologized to Miss Parkhurst and the nearby dancers as he resumed the pattern of the dance. By the time everything was settled and he could turn his gaze back to where she had been, Miss Elizabeth was gone.

Although he ached to find and speak to her, Darcy knew his duty. He must finish out the set, preferably without any more missteps. Turning his attention back to his partner, he apologized again for his clumsiness.

"I was surprised by the sight of someone with whom I have long wished to speak but had almost given up on finding," he explained.

"A lady?" she asked in teasing tones.

"Very much a lady," he confirmed. "Perhaps you know her – Miss Elizabeth Rose?"

After a series of complicated steps, during which Darcy waited hopefully, she replied seriously, "I have thought and thought, but I cannot place the name. I wonder if she has come with a party of invited guests of another family name?"

Darcy tried not to allow his disappointment to show. He smiled at his partner instead. "I suppose that must be the case," he said lightly. "I will seek her out later. You deserve my attention now."

With that settled, he returned his attention to the dance and more chatter from his partner. For the remainder of the time on the floor he steadily resisted attempting to once again spot Miss Elizabeth. Fortunately, it was not long before he could escort the young lady back to her father.

"Thank you for the dance, Miss Parkhurst," he said as he bowed over her hand. "I wish you many happy returns of the day."

"I thank you, Mr. Darcy," she replied as she curtsied, then quickly turned to her father. "Papa, do you remember being introduced to a Miss Elizabeth Rose this evening?" she asked.

Mr. Parkhurst looked thoughtful. "No, I can't say that I do," he replied after a slight hesitation. "The name is not at all familiar."

"Do not worry, Mr. Darcy," Miss Parkhurst said quickly. "I am certain you will find her in one of the rooms here. After all, you know she is in attendance. If I am introduced to her, I will let her know you are looking for her."

"You are a most gracious hostess and I offer my thanks once again." Darcy said as he bowed once more. As her next partner stepped up to claim her, he turned away with mixed feelings. On the one hand, he was sorry he had missed catching up with Miss Elizabeth immediately. On the other, he was not only delighted that he had seen her, he was impressed by the cheerful kindness of the young lady with whom he had shared the dance. It made him feel hopeful again.

~o~

Despite that sense of hope, Darcy failed to find Miss Elizabeth anywhere he looked. He circled the ballroom, paying close attention to every dark-haired woman dancing, sitting or standing to the side. He checked each of the public rooms one by one. He asked the people in attendance with whom he was acquainted if they had met her. As usual, no one knew of any Miss Rose present that evening.

Finally, as the hour grew late, he caught up with Bingley again. The met by the punch bowl and each filled a glass.

"No sign of her?" Bingley asked, as Darcy continued to inspect the dancers and other occupants of the room while sipping at his drink.

"Actually, I did see her," he said without ceasing his task. "I was dancing at the time and could not leave my partner on the floor."

Bingley shook his head. "Oh, that must have been a difficult decision for you. I take it from your grim expression that you have not seen her since then."

"Neither sight nor sound of her," Darcy replied. "Although it feels like I have become very familiar with the sight of everyone else here tonight."

"Cheer up. At least you now know she is here, in London, and attending events. You have to run across her again _sometime_ soon."

"I hope so. I truly hope so. I am starting to be afraid I imagined her," Darcy said wearily. "If she is here, why is it that no one knows her name?" He sighed and then continued, "What about you? Have you had a pleasant evening?"

"Very much so. I met the young ladies I shall not name and various other members of their family. Sir Barnaby was willing to introduce me, although he made it very clear that the eldest of them is no longer on the marriage mart. He is betrothed to her and they are planning a wedding in May."

"I wish him joy," Darcy said quietly.

"She seems as happy as he about the betrothal. I danced with her and we talked. They are very pleasant young women, in truth, and were kind to me even when they learned I am friends with you, Darcy," Bingley smirked. "In deference to your wishes, I will say no more about them for now, beyond informing you that I also danced with one of the younger sisters and greatly enjoyed the experience. She was all grace and elegance, as well as being very skilled at the dance. I hope you will not be disgusted with me if I choose to call on her this week."

Darcy stopped peering around the room and looked directly at his friend. "Truly? You wish to call on her?"

"I do. I hope that will not cause a problem between us. I am not saying anything will come of it, but I enjoyed her company this evening and wish to know her better."

Darcy silently stared at Bingley, fighting a small battle with his old prejudices. Then he shrugged. "Far be it from me to tell you who you may or may not visit. We have been friends too long for me to even consider allowing such a thing to become a barrier we cannot cross. Enjoy your visit with Miss…?"

"Mary," Bingley said firmly. "I will be visiting with Miss Mary this very week."


	29. Hiding

In the Parkhurst's ballroom, Lizzy momentarily froze in shock as she recognized the man staring across the dance floor at her. It was Mr. Darcy!

For a few seconds, their gazes were locked on each other. Neither could move or turn away. Then another dancer stumbled into him and the spell was broken. As he turned, Lizzy quickly slipped behind a pillar where he would not be able to see her.

From there, she watched as he apologized to his partner and the other dancers before looking back to the place where she had been standing. His face fell and the sorrow was clear when he could not find her there. Lizzy felt a twinge of pity for him, not strong enough that it prompted her to step into his view again, but a definite twinge, nonetheless. Quickly, she slipped away into the crowd before she was tempted to do something rash. Taking care to stay out of sight of those on the dance floor, Lizzy made her way to where her aunt stood with her mother on the sidelines.

"Aunt Madeline," she whispered urgently, turning so she was unlikely to be recognized by anyone coming from the direction of the dance floor. "Mr. Darcy is here."

"Yes, we know," her aunt replied matter of factly. "His friend, Mr. Bingley, came over during the previous set and asked Sir Barnaby to provide introductions. Mr. Bingley mentioned he was here with his sisters and Mr. Darcy. He is a very genial young man."

Honoria added, "He is dancing with Jane at moment and has secured dances with Mary and Lucy. I expect he would happily dance with you as well if you give him the opportunity."

"No," Lizzy said emphatically, although her voice remained quiet. "No. I do not wish to dance with him. There is too great a chance Mr. Darcy will see me again."

Madeline shared an amused glance with her mother. "Again?" she asked. "So, he has already seen you this evening? Have you two spoken?"

Lizzy looked a little flustered. This conversation was not going at all as she had hoped. "No, we did not speak. He was dancing with someone else. He still is, in fact, but the dance will be ending soon. I do not _wish_ to speak with him. I was hoping there was some way I could leave."

Madeline shook her head as she said firmly, "No, Lizzy. We will not be leaving early. I will not allow you to run away again. This is not like you. What has happened to the girl whose courage rises with every attempt to intimidate her? What do you find so difficult about facing him?"

As if searching for divine inspiration, Lizzy looked up to the ceiling. "I...I just cannot explain it to you," she said haltingly. "I cannot even explain it to myself. I simply know I do not want to speak with him. I do want him to know I am Elizabeth _**Bennet**_."

"Hmm," said Madeline. "Well, we will not enlighten him to your name just now, nor will we tell Mr. Bingley about the case of mistaken identity unless he asks about it for some reason. I will not lie for you or ask your sisters to do so if he does ask. However, unless you are in some actual danger, I also will not spoil the evening for the other girls by leaving early. If you wish to avoid Mr. Darcy, you must do so here. Of course, I recommend you simply walk up to him, tell him who you are and get it over with."

Lizzy sighed. How could she explain that she felt like she _was_ in danger even when she knew the truth was quite the opposite. Whenever she saw or thought of Mr. Darcy, it was like her insides twisted up. Logically, she knew he had no intention of harming her, had not intended to insult her and was apparently highly motivated to find her. She should have been flattered by his continued interest, and some part of her was. He was an attractive man who had proven to be an intelligent and interesting conversationalist when he was not repeating the opinions of Lady Catherine de Bourgh and insulting her family. It would be so easy to picture spending time with him – conversing, playing chess, walking, dancing – it could happen in truth, and all she had to do was step into his line of sight.

At the same time, she worried that his initial good opinion of her would fade the moment he learned her true name. Yes, he had apologized for his ill-chosen words and he had written to Sir Barnaby and Mr. Tavistock retracting his comments. She had long since forgiven him, knowing much of the problem lay at Lady Catherine's feet, not his. And yet…there was always that chance, and she hated to think he might be inclined to think ill of her for nothing more than her family name. After all, Richard had once said that his cousin's good opinion once lost was lost forever.

As she heard the last notes of the dance, Lizzy knew she had to decide. Another look at Madeline and Honoria convinced her they would not budge in their decision. There was no going home until the rest of the party was ready to leave. Lizzy turned to the dance floor and saw the dancers were moving away from it. At the far side of the room, she spotted Mr. Darcy escorting Miss Parkhurst towards her father.

Could she do it? Lizzy tried to gather her courage. She took a few steps in that direction and then she turned back.

"I cannot. Not yet," she told her aunt. "I will be nearby. Perhaps later this evening I will find my courage."

"I hope so, Lizzy," Madeline said. As she walked away, Lizzy saw Madeline exchange another look with her mother, this one more concerned than amused.

~o~

The rest of the evening was something of an unpleasant blur for Lizzy. On leaving her aunt, she retreated to the retiring room set aside for the ladies. That gave her space and time to think but did nothing to boost her courage. She was still trying to steel her resolve when Mary came in looking for her.

"Aunt Madeline told me I would probably find you here. It is safe for you to come out now. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley have left already."

"I expect you think I am being rather silly," Lizzy said sheepishly.

"Not exactly silly, but I will admit to being surprised. Your behavior is more what I would expect from Kitty. With this being her first year out, she is still feeling timid and might be tempted to remove herself from uncomfortable company. I have never seen _**you**_ hide or shy away from **_anything_ **before, Lizzy. You usually jump in and meet each challenge head on and with a smile."

"I know," Lizzy said with a sigh. "This is not who I am, and yet…" She broke off there, as much because she had no idea what else to say as because another woman had entered the room just then.

"It is time for us to leave," Mary said with a little glance at the newcomer. "I am sure our carriage is ready by now."

By the time Lizzy and Mary rejoined their party the carriages _were_ ready and at the front of the house to receive them. The Damasks had leased a townhouse in London for a few months since they did not maintain a house in town. Sharing the house with them were their daughter and son-in-law, the Cathcarts, and Lucy Cathcart, who Mr. Darcy had once again mistakenly identified as likely to be Elizabeth Bennet when he saw her standing with Jane that evening. Lucy and Jane were fast friends after their time together in Derbyshire and frequently kept one another company at social events, so the mistake was understandable given how different from each otherLizzy and Jane appeared.

Since Sir Barnaby's lodgings were not far off the route between the Parkhurst home and that of the Damasks, he had ridden with them that evening. That left just Jane, Lizzy and Mary in the carriage with their aunt for the return to Gracechurch street. As the carriage rolled off through the city streets, the ladies talked over the evening just past. Lizzy knew she would probably be in for some teasing. At least in the darkened carriage no one could see her blush.

"Mr. Parkhurst provided a lovely celebration for his daughter's birthday," Jane said after they had settled into their seats and were well on the way. "I am just sorry Uncle Edward was not able to join us. He and Mr. Parkhurst are good friends after all."

"Yes, Edward was disappointed at missing the chance to spend an evening in good conversation with Mr. Parkhurst and many of the other male guests of their circle. If the business that called him out of town had been less urgent, he might have waited another day or two before leaving just so he could join us here," Madeline agreed.

"I wonder what Uncle Edward would have thought of Mr. Bingley?" Mary asked. "When we danced, he told me he has a background in trade, but his father had transferred most of the operations to other family members and wanted him to use the fortune he had amassed to purchase an estate and bring their family's social status up."

"His older sister helped them up in society by marrying the son of a landed gentleman. Mr. Bingley told me his other sister had hopes of doing the same. Lizzy, we learned Miss Bingley was the lady wearing that gown we had all so admired – the one trimmed with cerise velvet and cloth of gold," Jane added.

"That certainly was a lovely gown," Lizzy acknowledged. "It was particularly well suited to her coloring, although I thought the feathered headdress was a bit excessive. She demonstrated the confidence to carry it off, however."

"True," Madeline said. "Shall we talk about _your_ lack of confidence this evening?"

"I would rather not do so tonight," Lizzy said.

"Very well," Madeline agreed, "but we _will_ discuss it."

"Yes, Aunt Madeline," she said quietly.

"I was sorry you did not have the opportunity to meet Mr. Bingley," Mary said in the silence that followed. "I truly enjoyed speaking with him and I though you would have found him very pleasant."

"He is an uncommonly genial gentleman," Jane agreed. "I enjoyed our dance. Sir Barnaby says Mr. Bingley was very popular at school despite his background in trade."

"I am also sorry I did not take the opportunity to meet him," Elizabeth said. "It sounds as if you all thought very well of him."

"You may still have another chance," Mary said. "He asked to call on me this week and I agreed that he could."

"You like him _that_ well?" Lizzy asked.

"Well enough to want to speak with him again," Mary said. "A simple visit does not a betrothal make. If it did, Jane would have been married years ago."

The other ladies laughed when Jane replied, "Yes, and probably to someone I would have completely disliked."

"Are you glad you held out for Sir Barnaby?" Mary asked.

"Very much so," Jane said. "I love him, and I think he loves me as well. There is every indication we will have a happy marriage."

"I like him. He will be a good brother to have, I think," Lizzy said. "Our trip to Derbyshire worked out very well for you. To change the subject slightly, though, I find myself worried about the letter that arrived from Lydia this afternoon while we were preparing for the ball."

"I had not seen it yet," Madeline said, "What did she say that worried you?"

"Well, you remember that a militia unit moved into quarters in Meryton shortly before Christmas?"

"Yes. Your mother was excited for the new faces at many of the local gatherings," agreed Madeline.

"Yes, Mama was very pleased to meet them. She said she had a fondness for men in red coats because the uniform makes them look more handsome," Jane said. "I did not think Lydia would have anything much to do with them, though, seeing that she is not yet considered out."

"Oh, for the most part she does not, although she described a few encounters that make me think I should write to Papa as well as suggesting she and Kitty talk to him. She said there is a new officer in the unit, a Lt. Brickham, who seems to be overly flirtatious. She and Kitty have encountered him a few times in the village and he always makes a point of coming over to talk with them both. Miss Parks has drilled them well, and they know not to let him get either of them alone or to appear to encourage his attentions, but she says he has made Kitty very uncomfortable a few times at dinners she has attended. Lydia added that since Lt. Brickham arrived, some of the other officers have been more forward in their attentions towards Kitty as well."

"Have they notified Miss Parks?" Madeline asked, the worry clear in her voice.

"It sounded like Lydia was debating whether this was a situation she and Kitty could handle on their own or not. She was afraid that Miss Parks or Papa might think they were encouraging the officers somehow."

"I would like to read her letter when we get back, if I may. What you describe sounds like a disaster in the making. If I get the same feeling from her letter, we will reply by express first thing in the morning, both to Lydia **and** to your father. I do not think your father will blame the girls, and they need to be protected."

"That was my opinion," Lizzy said. "I probably would not have thought to send the response express, but I am glad you are willing to go to the expense."

"Oh, Lizzy, your safety and that of your sisters is well worth the cost. I hope your father will have a chat with the commanding officer. If the men are behaving that way with your sisters, they may be doing the same with other young women in the community. That is always a danger when the militia moves into town."

"You do not think they would hurt any of our friends, do you?" Mary asked.

"Some of the men might, if they thought they could get away with it. Just because a man is called a gentleman does not mean he will always behave like one."

"I think we are nearly at the house. I will get the letter for you straight away," Lizzy said, peering out the window at the poorly-lit streets through which they passed.

"Thank you, Lizzy. I am glad you brought the subject up."

The rest of the short ride was made in silence. In addition to the exhaustion and excitement of spending the night at a ball, now they were all rather worried at what might be going on back in Meryton. It would be a long night before a message could go out to protect the sisters who were still at home.

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_AN: I had to laugh as I wrote the equivalent of Lizzy hiding in the girl's bathroom during the school dance (been there, done that) as she tried to avoid Mr. Darcy. Sometimes even the strongest and most intrepid of us run up against things about ourselves that we just do not understand or cannot face. It doesn't make us weak, it makes us human._

_Speaking of being human, I have also enjoyed the ongoing debate in the comments over Mr. Darcy and whether he is a victim of a negligent family who have left him to Lady Catherine's schemes, a victim of his own stubbornness in ignoring the warnings he was given, someone rude who is getting what he deserves or just a sometimes-misguided man who deserves a break. It is quite the spectrum of viewpoints and I am interested in seeing the reactions to the next few chapters._

_And yes, this Mary is not quite our canon Mary and I think she might do well with this Mr. Bingley. We shall see how that works out. _


	30. Enlightenment

Darcy looked up from his book in surprise on hearing the light tap at the study door. He was not expecting visitors that afternoon, and it was unlikely Bingley had just dropped by for a chat. Darcy knew his friend was scheduled to have dinner with Miss Mary and her family and was probably already with them. Although he and Bingley did not discuss any specifics, Darcy knew he had visited with Miss Mary several times in the last three weeks and was even talking about leasing an estate near her home so he could continue to visit after she left London to attend her oldest sister's wedding in a few weeks.

Putting down the book, Darcy indicated that the servant should enter. One of the footmen opened the door.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam is here to see you, sir. He has brought his bags and hopes to stay," the man said.

"Truly?" Darcy asked brightly. "Show him in right away!" he added excitedly, without waiting for the man to answer. "Oh, and have a room made ready for him."

"Yes, sir," said the footman before swiftly disappearing to do his master's bidding. A few minutes later, Darcy was up out of his seat and enthusiastically greeting his cousin almost before he entered the room.

"Richard!" he exclaimed. "It has been so long. I can hardly believe you are here!" What began as a handshake turned into an embrace as he welcomed the man who he considered to be almost a brother.

Grinning, Richard returned the embrace, giving his cousin a hearty thump on the back before stepping apart so they could get a look at each other. Despite the grin, Darcy thought his cousin looked worn and weary, although he appeared uninjured.

"How are you, Will?" Richard asked, his voice seeming to fill the tiny study. "I was amazed when Father wrote that you were in London and said you had been since January. I thought you would be back at Pemberley, seeing to the planting. After all, you had declared you would have nothing to do with the London Season until Georgiana comes out next year or the year after."

"It is not at all like me, I know," Darcy admitted, "but I have a good reason. I will explain shortly. For now, sit down and tell me, is it true? Do you really plan to leave the military and take up the far safer life of a landowner?"

Richard's expression grew serious as he took the seat his cousin indicated. The weariness Darcy noted earlier was much more visible now. Darcy quickly poured a drink, and Richard solemnly nodded as he accepted the glass.

"Yes, it is true," he confirmed. He took a sip of the drink before he continued. Although he smiled slightly at the intense relief that showed on Darcy's face, Richard was clearly ready for a serious talk.

"It was time, Will," he added. "Past time, really. I have had one too many close calls and lost one too many close friends to that interminable war. You have no idea what it is like out there, and I cannot even begin to describe it. I know it was what I wanted to do, and I have served to the best of my ability, yet one can only continue under such conditions for so long."

"You have not been injured, have you?" Darcy asked.

"Not seriously enough to matter, not physically, anyway. It is just...well, I had an experience, a very close call, just before I left Portugal that taught me how important it is to let those you love know about it before it is too late. There is someone I care for deeply and who has, I think, been waiting years for me to acknowledge the connection between us. It is long past time to tell her how I feel and part of that is leaving the military behind me so it can no longer divide us."

"I suspected you might be thinking of marriage. Who is she?" Will asked as he settled back into his chair.

Shaking his head, Richard responded, "No, I will not name her yet. It is only right that I speak with her first. Even if she decides against me, it is time for me to move on to other things, other challenges. I have already submitted the paperwork. I am now on leave until it is fully processed."

"That is wonderful news, and I hope the lady in question will give you the answer you wish. I expect your father will be over the moon with delight when you tell him you are retiring. Do you think it will finally heal things between you?"

At that, Richard chuckled although his voice was serious when he asked, "Can I trust you, Will?"

"What do you mean?" Darcy asked uncertainly. "You can trust me with your life. You should know that."

"Ah, but it is not only my life that would be affected should you fail to keep what I am about to tell you secret. Can I trust you to keep silent? Even if you disagree with my reasoning?" There was no hint of humor in Richard's voice now. He pinned Darcy with his gaze.

After a thoughtful pause, Darcy said, "You can. I will respect your confidences whatever they may be. I have recently learned that much I thought was true is not and I suspect you have the answers to many of my questions. I will try to keep an open mind as I listen. Whether I agree or not, I will not betray your trust."

Richard continued to look searchingly at his cousin. Darcy returned his gaze steadily. Finally, Richard looked away as he took a sip of his drink.

"Very well," he said a moment later. "I will trust you with it all." He swirled the remainder of his drink in the glass, watching the light from the window and the nearby table lamp play in the moving liquid.

Darcy remained silent as he waited for his cousin to continue. He had a strange feeling that all of life's secrets were somehow about to be revealed to him. He did not wish to miss a word.

"We never were at odds, Father and I," Richard said at last, "although we worked hard to make sure James, Grandfather and especially Aunt Catherine thought we were."

Darcy stared at him. The news was surprising, but he did not feel as surprised as he thought he ought to be. Then a question hit him.

"Why Grandfather?" he asked.

Richard chuckled, and this time his expression brightened into a real smile. "You cannot imagine how glad I am to hear _**that**_ is your first question instead of many others you could have asked. There is hope for you, Will. So, Grandfather had to be convinced because he is in too tightly with James, and he has never been as good as he thinks he is about keeping secrets."

"Why was it so important for Aunt Catherine to think that you and your father had disagreed?" Darcy asked after he had digested the first answer.

The serious look returned to Richard's face. "I know you may not agree with me, and with Father, for that matter, since he is the one who taught me. Family ties and all that implies cannot change the fact that Aunt Catherine is a _scheming old witch_. She has plans...for you, for me, for Georgiana, for Anne, for the Bennet family and for many others. She is easily offended and when she takes offense, she plots revenge without any possibility of forgiveness, no matter what good sense might say of the matter."

"Or she makes decisions regardless of the wishes of the other parties involved, like her insistence that Anne and I should marry?" Darcy asked.

"Exactly. Of course, you know _that_ is all about gaining power over Pemberley and circumventing Uncle George's dictate that she have no control over Georgiana's future."

Darcy nodded. "Yes, she has already hinted that she would be a frequent visitor once I come to my senses and marry her daughter."

Laughing, Richard said, "Visitor? I imagine she would be firmly in residence before you and Anne returned from the wedding tour."

"I will not marry Anne," Darcy said quietly. His thoughts were on Miss Elizabeth.

Richard raised his glass in salute. "Anne will not marry you," he said before taking another sip.

A sudden realization hit Darcy. "Is there someone else she hopes to marry?" he asked.

Richard nodded. "I believe there is. I will not say who for now, but there is much Aunt Catherine does not even suspect about her own daughter."

"I have known that much for a while," Darcy said. "Why did you and Uncle Peter pretend to be at odds? What purpose could that serve? And Uncle and Mr. Bennet were only pretending to be at odds as well, were they not?"

"Ah, so you figured that out, did you?" Richard grinned. "Well, the simple answer is that we gave Aunt Catherine what appeared to be a victory over us and in doing so, we prevented her from taking more harmful or even permanent means to gain her ends."

Will shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts. "Wait, you have been pretending to have broken with your father for _over ten years_ to prevent our aunt from...what, exactly?"

Looking down at his nearly empty glass, Richard replied, "I told you, she has plans. Ten, well, eleven years ago I was interfering with those plans, as was my father. When we told your father about George Wickham and Uncle George acted, she was furious at being thwarted in her plans for you. When she offered to buy my commission, Father and I both knew she was really attempting to drive a wedge between us and to purchase my affection, or my cooperation, much the same way as she had bribed James years before."

"She bribed James? How?" Even as he asked, Darcy offered to refill Richard's glass, but his cousin declined with a wave of his hand.

"She sent him gifts regularly, especially gifts of money, on the understanding he would spy for her. He does not really care for her, but he likes the extra funds. She still has him on an allowance and encourages him to report on Father's actions and anything he hears about me. So, we make sure he hears what **we** want her to hear."

"She never offered _**me**_ any kind of bribe," Darcy objected.

"She never had to," Richard explained. "You believed her without question. She saved the bribes for George. He was paid to keep you isolated and under observation."

"Why? How would that serve her?"

"I think she was afraid that if you had friends you might turn out to be a rebellious nuisance like me," Richard laughed. "You know she had him doing his best to drive a wedge between the two of us as well?"

As Darcy was clearly searching and assessing his memories, Richard finished off the liquid in his glass, which he then placed on the table next to the lamp. He waited quietly.

Darcy sighed. "We frequently disagreed on three things – Aunt Catherine, the Bennets and George Wickham. Eventually, we just avoided those three topics as much as we could. I remember George insinuating that you were trying to make a fool of me or assert your control as the elder of us. It did not matter to you what you said or what was the truth, you just wanted to be the officer in charge of us all. I knew that was not right, though. Yes, you liked to be in charge, but you also believed what you told me."

He fell silent, looking into his own nearly empty glass. Richard waited. Darcy looked up again.

"You always told me to look more deeply, to question what I saw. You always said there was more to the story, but you never explained what that was."

"You did not want to hear it," Richard said. "Eventually I realized you had to come around to it on your own. I could not ram the information down your throat like loading a cannon. **You** had to be the one to ask the questions and **you** had to be ready to hear the answers. Are you ready now?" Again, Richard looked at his cousin searchingly. A short silence stretched between them.

"I think I am," Darcy said. "I have made something of a fool of myself and it made me wonder how much more of a fool I have been."

"I do not think you have ever been a fool," Richard assured him. "Misguided, stubborn and occasionally dead wrong, but not a fool."

"Thank you," Darcy replied in a tone dripping with sarcasm.

"I mean it, Will. You did not have all the information you needed to counter the lies you were told as an impressionable boy, and no matter how I prompted you to look deeper, that is not entirely in your nature. I have sometimes wondered what would have happened if Father and I had said something to Uncle George sooner or let him know how much influence Aunt Catherine had gained over you. Perhaps hearing it from your father could have changed things then. As it is, we must simply deal with the situation now. How do you feel you made a fool of yourself?"

Darcy shifted in his seat and looked away. His voice was almost inaudible as he said, "Hmm, well, that has something to do with why I am in London right now, attending events of the Season even though I once swore I would not do so willingly."

Richard took a guess. "You have fallen in love," he said with amusement.

"I wish it were that simple," Darcy replied, still not meeting his cousin's eyes. "I keep losing her."

Richard burst out in surprised laughter. "Losing her?" he asked. "How is that possible?"

With a heavy sigh, Darcy sat back in his seat and finally looked up again. "You are going to think I have gone a little crazy. I know Bingley does, although he tries to be helpful." Darcy sighed again. "I think I need your help. I have tried to figure this out on my own and I am not getting anywhere I want to be."

"Tell me," Richard said, sobering again. "I will help if I can."

Darcy explained how he had seen the woman of his dreams in Hatchard's and spotted her again on the way to Pemberley. He told of attending the assembly at Lambton in hopes of meeting her.

"_**You**_ went to an assembly? On your own? This must be serious," Richard said. "Was she there?'

"She was," Darcy confirmed. "Yes, she was there. There were others we know there as well, and I think that is part of the problem. At least, your father suggested it might be, but it took me a while to accept he might be right."

"What do you mean?"

"The Bennets were there. The older two daughters, at any rate. Aunt Catherine had called me to Rosings Park shortly before I left town, partly to insist I marry Anne and partly to warn me that Jane and Elizabeth Bennet would be visiting Derbyshire in search of a wealthy husband and I should stay well away from them. She had plenty of other things to say about them and I am afraid I believed her at face value when I should have questioned deeper."

"What did you do?" Richard asked seriously.

"You remember Walter Tavistock?" Darcy asked. Richard nodded. "Well, Tavistock was at the assembly and I was glad to see a familiar face, so I chatted with him for a while. We spotted Sir Barnaby Linton across the room and Tavistock identified the woman with him as Miss Jane Bennet."

"You spouted off Aunt Catherine's ill-formed opinions, I suppose?" Richard asked.

Darcy nodded, looking rather embarrassed about it. "Tavistock paid me little mind," he explained. "In fact, he went off to talk to Sir Barnaby and the Bennet sisters. I expect they had a good laugh over my foolishness."

"That depends on what, exactly, you said," Richard grumbled.

"Yes, well, anyway, I eventually found Miss Rose," he nodded when Richard raised an eyebrow in question, "and I gained an introduction. We danced and talked. She was marvelous – intelligent, witty, well-read and perfectly lovely."

Richard chuckled at the look on his cousin's face. "Mooncalf," he teased. "What happened?"

"She disappeared."

"Wait, what? You were dancing and poof! She was gone?"

"It felt like that, but not exactly. Towards the end of our dance I was distracted by the sight of Sir Barnaby talking with Miss Bennet again. Miss Rose asked what was wrong. I was musing over whether I had a duty to warn Sir Barnaby about Miss Bennet. As I did, I looked away for a moment and when I looked back, Mis Rose was gone. I just could not understand it. Your father said she may have been insulted, either by my distraction or because I was considering passing on negative gossip about a young woman I had never actually met." He fell silent.

"Did you?" Richard asked after a pause.

"Yes," Darcy admitted softly, once again not meeting his cousin's searching eyes. "I was wrong to even consider it. On the positive side, Sir Barnaby paid me no more attention than Tavistock had, but the next day Mr. Gerald Damask visited me at Pemberley. He is Miss Bennet's great-uncle, and he had some sharp words for me for passing on unsubstantiated gossip that could easily ruin a woman's reputation. It was when he asked me how I would feel if someone did the same regarding Georgiana that it finally sunk in how wrong I had been. I apologized and wrote to Tavistock and Sir Barnaby to retract my statements." He hung his head. "I am not at all proud of my behavior that night."

"You are _such_ an arse sometimes, Will," Richard said quietly. "Although it sounds like you have finally learned your lesson. What happened with Miss Rose?"

"I could not find her. Not that night and not later, no matter how I searched. No one seemed to know who she was."

"Well, who introduced you?"

"The father of a boy I knew from Eton introduced me to the gentleman with whom she was speaking when I first found her. Lord Sheldon then introduced me to her."

"Sheldon?" Richard asked. "Lord Sheldon's family name is Rose. Did you not know that?"

Darcy looked at his cousin in disbelief. "It is?" he asked.

Nodding, Richard replied, "I am fairly certain it is. If I remember correctly, Lady Sheldon has some family connection to the Damasks as well."

Darcy groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Of course," he said. "That makes more sense. But why would your Father not know or not tell me that he knew Lord Sheldon's family name? He gave me a direction so I could send a letter, but I never received a response."

"You asked Father for help?" Richard confirmed.

"I did. He stayed at Pemberley over Christmas to spend time with Georgiana and me. He told me he was unaware of any family named Rose in the neighborhood and he also said he was not sure how to locate Lord Sheldon. Why? Why would he mislead me?"

"We will have to ask him that some time, although I have my suspicions. So, you have been trying to find Miss Rose here in London?"

"Well, I first saw her in London, and Bingley thought she would probably return to attend the Season. She had mentioned something about visiting here after the first of the year during our dance, so here I am. Bingley has been keeping me company while I have attended more events that I ever thought I would in a lifetime."

"And no sign of her?" Richard chuckled.

"Actually, I saw her for a moment at a party three weeks ago. At least, I think I did. I was dancing with someone else at the time, the daughter of the host, no less, so I could not immediately run and talk to her. When I tried to find her, she was gone, and no one recognized her name. I am thinking I must have somehow gotten it wrong."

"What do you mean. You were introduced, correct?"

"Well, yes, we were, but there was a noisy incident nearby when someone fell into the punch bowl and I did not really hear Lord Sheldon finish telling me her name. I had overheard her talking with him earlier and he called her Elizabeth Rose, so I did not worry about the noise. Lately I have been wondering if I misunderstood…" his voice trailed off.

Richard shook his head and looked at his cousin with amused pity. "You have told me she is intelligent, witty and lovely. Tell me more. Is there anything that would distinguish her from any other intelligent, witty and lovely woman? Anything absolutely unique to her by which you could identify her without her name?"

"Absolutely unique? Hmm. Well, I suppose there are many women with an elegant figure, beautiful brown curls and lively green eyes," Darcy was looking down at his hands and totally missed the look on his cousin's face. "Wait! The necklace! She said she wears it on all formal occasions. I have never seen anything like it – the pendant is a gold filigree shield with a garnet rose in the center."

Richard burst out laughing so hard Darcy thought he might fall right out of his chair. He chortled and gasped for breath.

"What is it?" Darcy asked, a little offended by the reaction. "What is so very funny?"

"Oh, Will, you _**are**_ an arse sometimes," Richard finally gasped out.

"What do you mean? Do you know who she is? Who?"

Fighting to bring his laughter under control, Richard took several deep breaths. "Yes, I know her," he finally said, grinning broadly. "You would already know her yourself if you had not been so very stubborn. Your mystery woman is Miss Elizabeth Rose **Bennet**."


	31. Meeting

To Darcy, time slowed down, and the room seemed to fall absolutely silent, although, in actuality, Richard was still gasping a little for breath and trying to control the impulse to laugh again. In that odd moment of silence, nothing made sense and, at the same time, everything did.

Finally, he spoke. "Are you certain? I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet was a strawberry blonde."

Richard snorted. "Whatever gave you that idea? None of the Bennets could be considered strawberry blonde."

"Every time I have seen Miss Jane Bennet, she has been with a young woman with strawberry-blonde hair and the two appeared to be interacting as sisters might."

Richard shrugged. "She must be a friend or relative I do not know. You have seen for yourself that Jane's hair is a light golden color, and I think Lydia's is very similar. Kitty's hair is darker, but definitely tends to brown, not red. Elizabeth and Mary both have dark brown hair. Trust me, I know that necklace you describe and where it came from. It, along with the matching earbobs, would _only_ be worn by Elizabeth Bennet."

"Oh," said Darcy, looking a bit deflated as he tried to make sense of what Richard had said. "Hmm, that must have been Miss Mary that I saw with Miss Elizabeth the time at Hatchard's. Bingley never described her to me, so I assumed she was a blonde like Miss Bennet as well."

"What does Bingley have to do with this?" Richard asked, genuinely confused by the comment.

Darcy explained a little sheepishly, "Bingley has been calling on Miss Mary since he met her at the same ball where I last saw Miss Elizabeth. Since he knows the subject of the Bennet family is a sore one for me, he has told me very little about his calls except for his growing attraction to the young woman. He is joining her and her London family for dinner at their home this evening," he added.

"Oh, this is rich!" his cousin chortled. "Yet another lost opportunity! Well, no more. There is time for a visit before standard dinner hours, and you really should meet the Gardiners anyway. We will get there fastest by horse, so go put on your riding boots."

"Right now?" Darcy asked, his surprise at the suggestion. It was hardly good manners to just drop in on the family, especially when he knew they were having a dinner party.

"When better?" Richard asked. "You do not want to give her a chance to disappear again. Have no fear. The Gardiners are excellent people. I have known them for years and consider them almost a part of my family. Courage, man. Faint heart never won fair lady, and all that."

Darcy made one more attempt to stall. "But…what will she think of me for arriving uninvited?"

With another chuckle, Richard said, "Seriously, Will, I think you should be far more worried about changing whatever it is she _**already**_ thinks of you. She loves her family fiercely and you did not make a good showing by publicly insulting them or trying to drive a suitor away from her sister."

"Miss Bennet and Sir Barnaby are betrothed, by the way," Darcy said. "The wedding is in May."

"Well, good for Sir Barnaby. He is a lucky man, as are you. Had you succeeded in pushing him away from Jane, you would have no hope of _**ever**_ gaining Miss Elizabeth's good opinion."

"Do you actually think I _**may**_ have a chance with her?"

"Put on your riding boots, call for your horse, and we shall go find out," Richard said, standing and pointing to the door. "**Now**, Will, or we actually will rudely interrupt them at table."

~o~

As he rode beside his cousin on the way to Gracechurch Street, Darcy tried to make sense of his roiling emotions. He should be absolutely elated. He had finally found someone who not only knew Miss Elizabeth, he knew **_where_ **she was. After all these months, very soon she would be standing in front of him again.

Her identity as a Bennet did not bother him much, although it certainly made things more complicated between them. That, of course, was primarily his own doing, and he would have to find a way to make amends. It also explained a great deal. She must have been both confused and angry that night at the assembly. He could understand simply retreating rather than making a scene had he been in her place. But would he have let the confusion go on for months? The more he thought about it, the more he was willing to admit that, in her place, he might have. After all, _**she**_ had never claimed to be anyone else. The mistake regarding her name was all on him.

However, that did not explain why_ no one else_ had been willing to enlighten him, particularly Viscount Rand. Uncle Peter had to have known. Even if he had not recognized the description, Darcy had mentioned the necklace that Richard thought was a sure indicator of her identity. That meant his uncle had deliberately misled him, and Darcy wanted to know why.

He felt slightly sick realizing the whole situation could have been cleared up months ago and without the need to attend all those social events. Had he known, he would have gone to the Damask home while the Bennet sisters were still there and apologized to them in person.

On thinking about it, though, Darcy had to admit he should have gone to make his apology to the Bennet sisters whether one of them was his Miss Elizabeth or not. He had failed in courtesy yet again. The apology he made through Mr. Damask had been a sad, paltry thing, barely worthy of the name. That might explain why Miss Elizabeth had been unwilling to speak with him the night of the Parkhurst ball.

Would she be willing to speak with him now?

He was so lost in thought that he did not notice when Richard stopped his horse in front of the house on Gracechurch Street. His cousin had to yell twice to get Darcy's attention. Shaken out of his thoughts, he stifled the impulse to just keep riding and instead turned back to join Richard.

They dismounted and Darcy held the horses while Richard took the short flight of steps to the door. The servant who answered appeared to know him, and a moment later a boy in servant's garb came outside to take the horses. Darcy joined Richard in the entryway as they waited for the maid to let the Gardiners know they were there.

While not as large as Darcy house, the entry was clean, neat and well-decorated. From a distance, they could hear voices engaged in conversation. Darcy thought he could pick out Bingley's voice among them.

It was only a few minutes before a door opened and a man stepped out into the hall. He came quickly towards them, offering a greeting as he did.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam! Welcome back to England! It is good to see you safe and well." He offered his hand.

Richard returned the handshake enthusiastically. "Gardiner! I am glad to be home. It is good to se you as well."

"Will you introduce me to your companion?" Edward said, looking at Darcy curiously.

"I know you have guests, so please forgive the intrusion. Will, may I present Mr. Edward Gardiner of Gardiner Imports? Mr. Gardiner, this is my cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy."

The two men exchanged bows and the customary greetings.

"I will not pretend your cousin's name is unknown to me," Edward said, looking at the two men with what could best be described as suspicion. "May I ask what brings you here this evening?"

"We do not mean to stay long. My cousin was merely hoping to have a few words with Miss Elizabeth," Richard said, adding quickly, "I mean a few _**polite**_ words, like an apology, for instance."

"Ah, so the incident of mistaken identity has finally been cleared up," Edward said, smiling.

"Less than an hour ago, yes," Richard told him. "On hearing that you were in this evening, since we knew Bingley is having dinner here with you, we decided to come right over so my cousin could clear the air with Miss Elizabeth. I should like to see her for a moment as well. It has been too long."

Edward nodded. "I hate to disappoint you both," he said. "Lizzy returned to Longbourn with Jane last week. They are preparing for Jane's wedding to Sir Barnaby Linton next month and you know my sister. She wants this to be the biggest event Meryton has ever seen. The girls are hoping to keep their mother from going too far with her plans."

Darcy said nothing, but he felt completely crestfallen and, in some slight measure, unaccountably relieved. Even the mix of feelings confused him. He remained silent, and Richard answered for them both.

"My cousin had told me of the betrothal. I wish them both joy. Since our errand cannot be completed tonight, I will stop by another day to catch up with you and your wife. For now, we should probably be going and allow you to return to your guests."

"Please, Colonel, it is just family and Mr. Bingley here. We would be delighted to have you both join us for dinner this evening."

Darcy could tell the invitation was sincere, so when Richard looked to him, he nodded and answered, "Thank you, Mr. Gardiner. I would be happy to accept if you are certain we would be no trouble. I know I have not necessarily made the best impression upon your family."

"Let this be a chance to start again. If you have revised your previously professed opinion about my nieces, I think we can all manage to get along together for the space of an evening. Please do join us."

Darcy smiled, "The opinions I previously professed were not my own. I made the mistake of accepting my **_aunt_**'s opinions as truth without asking the proper questions to confirm the facts. I hope I have since learned better."

"Very good," said Edward. "I will just have the boy take your horses around to the mews and see that they are cared for." He slipped past them both and stepped outside for a moment to speak with the boy who held the horses.

"I am sorry she is not here, Will," Richard said softly, "but getting to know her relatives is a step in the right direction. Miss Elizabeth is very fond of the Gardiners and values their opinions. You will want them firmly on your side if you hope to pursue her."

"That is good to know," was all Darcy had time to reply.

Mr. Gardiner returned and gestured for them to precede him down the hall. He ushered the two men into a pleasantly appointed sitting room. For an instant, Darcy thought Mr. Gardiner had been mistaken when he told them Miss Elizabeth was not present. Then, he realized the dark-haired woman sitting next to Bingley must be Miss Mary. With a closer look, he could see the obvious differences in her appearance although in general the two sisters shared a close resemblance.

"Richard!" Bingley and Mary exclaimed with surprised delight on their entrance, at the same time as Madeline said, "Colonel Fitzwilliam! It is so good to see you have returned to us safely."

Richard bowed to acknowledge all of them. "It is my pleasure to be back, and an equal pleasure to see you all."

"Allow me to perform the introductions," Edward offered.

In short order, Darcy was formally introduced to Miss Mary, Mrs. Gardiner, Mr. and Mrs. Cathcart and Miss Lucy Cathcart, the strawberry-blonde he had mistaken for Elizabeth Bennet on previous occasions. Of course, he was already acquainted with Mr. Damask, although Richard was not and had required an introduction to him along with the others he had not yet met.

"I am very surprised to see you here, Darcy," Bingley said when the introductions and greetings were complete.

"It was not a planned visit," Darcy replied. He could not resist adding, "I was hoping to speak with Miss Elizabeth _**Rose** _Bennet, but I understand she has already returned to Meryton."

He saw Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner exchange significant glances with the rest of the room's occupants even as Bingley said, "Miss Elizabeth? Why would you..." Suddenly the full impact of what Darcy had said hit him. "Oh!" he added in surprise. He looked at Mary, then looked back at Darcy "Oh!" he repeated.

"Yes," Darcy said, grinning, a sight which seemed to surprise Bingley almost as much as the news. "Richard, here, cleared up the mystery of why no one I asked seemed acquainted with Miss Elizabeth Rose even when I knew she was present at an event."

"I am glad he did, although I must say that we have all been curious for some time how you came to the mistaken belief regarding her name," Gerald said pleasantly. "While we took some guesses, it would be nice to hear the real reason from you."

Darcy explained what he had overheard and what he had _not_ heard that night at the assembly. He saw some looks exchanged, some smiles and some nods as what he said agreed with they had already surmised.

"That is along the lines of what we suspected," Gerald said when the explanation was complete. "The additional detail and your perspective on events makes even more sense."

"You mean, you _**all**_ knew that Darcy was looking for Miss Elizabeth under an incomplete name?" Bingley asked.

"Yes," Mary replied, "but Lizzy asked us not to reveal her identity unless it was a choice between that or lying."

Although Bingley was still clearly confused, Darcy understood. "I expect she was rather annoyed with me," he said.

"Oh, I think furious would be a far better description," Honoria told him. "She really did not know what to make of your comments and feared saying too much if she corrected you then and there."

"I understand," Darcy said, "although it took me some time to come to it. As my cousin will tell you, I have always had an unreasonable belief that my aunt is a better person than I have recently learned she is. Whether her opinions were accurate or not, however, I should have been spreading them. This time, the apology I offer is heartfelt and genuine. I am very sorry for my comments the night of the assembly."

Mary spoke up. "As the only Bennet present, I will accept your apology on our family's behalf. I think it best if we leave your comments of that evening behind and take this opportunity to learn who you truly are, not who you appeared to be then. We must give you some benefit of the doubt, after all, because you are Colonel Fitzwilliam's cousin and Mr. Bingley's friend. We think well of them, and they think well of you."

Darcy bowed to Mary. "You are most gracious, Miss Bennet. I hope the new impression I will make this evening can expunge the poor impression I made before."

"Now that we have settled _**that** _matter," Madeline said, gesturing for them to sit. "I would hope to turn the conversation to other things in the short time before we go in to dinner. In fact, I should like to hear from Colonel Fitzwilliam. Please, tell us about your return and your future plans."

Taking the indicated places, the two men sat. Richard told them of his impending retirement and the steps he had already taken to see it through. Along with the others, Darcy learned that his cousin already had a purchaser lined up for his commission and would see a handsome return on the transaction. They were discussing the advantages and disadvantages of some of the estates Darcy and Viscount Rand had identified as possible purchases when they went in to the dining room.

~o~

By the end of the evening, Darcy thought it was by far the most pleasant dinner party he had ever attended. Remembering Richard's comment about having these members of Miss Elizabeth's family on his side, he was determined to his best food forward and make a positive contribution to the conversation. After the initial bit of discomfort had passed, he found himself conversing with the others as if he had known them as long as he had known Bingley and Richard. The conversation flowed freely, including all and never leaving him to feel excluded or out of place.

As they slowly rode back to Darcy House that evening, he thanked Richard for insisting they visit. "I would not have had the nerve to go there on my own," he said, "and that would have been my loss."

"I am glad you enjoyed it. We may not have accomplished the primary goal of reintroducing you to your mystery woman, but we did take a big step forward. After all, Mrs. Gardiner and Mary both said they would write to her, and we now have an invitation to stay with Bingley at that estate he just leased near Longbourn."

"The Gardiners and Damasks seemed very pleased that the entire extended family had been invited to stay at Netherfield Park with Bingley so they could all attend Miss Bennet's wedding without straining the resources of Longbourn. I can tell from seeing them together that he and Miss Mary are well-matched. There is little doubt he will soon be asking for at least a courtship. And, clearly, he now has the all-important support of her aunt and uncle to help him along."

"True. Bingley seems steadier than I remember him. He was not exactly flighty, but he could be impulsive. This is a good change for him. And it will be good for him to get a taste of land ownership through that lease. I expect it will be interesting to see what he makes of his time at Netherfield Park."

"For my part, I was pleased to hear his sisters will not be joining us there, especially because it is a result of Miss Bingley receiving ongoing attention from Mr. Lollard."

"I wish her good fortune there. She has the advantage of both good looks and a good dowry. Her personality is not to my taste, but Mr. Lollard may feel differently. She would profit from his family connections while still having much to offer in return."

"Bingley would like to see her well-settled, and I agree, as long as she is not settled with me."

"Hear, hear! And here we are at Darcy House. I am looking forward to a good night's sleep in a comfortable bed. That has not been my experience of late."

"You are most welcome, cousin. I agree it is time to call it a night and a very successful one at that."


	32. Journey

Their expectations of a worry-free night were quickly dashed. On their return, Darcy was notified that an express had arrived for him earlier that evening.

"We did not know how long you would be, sir," the footman explained, "so we kept it here for you and offered the messenger lodging for the night."

Darcy thanked the man as he accepted the sealed letter. He approved of their actions, knowing that any response would have to wait until morning anyway. After he released the servant for the night, Darcy broke the seal and unfolded the letter. Using the light of a lamp that had been left burning in the entryway in anticipation of their return, he began to read.

_Cousin,_

_I apologize for taking the potentially controversial step of writing to you directly. It would not normally be an issue, as we are cousins, but you know Mother. Rest assured, I have done everything possible to reduce the chance of unintended consequences for either of us. The letter was delivered to the messenger by a trusted intermediary, and it is unlikely Mother will hear of it unless you choose to tell her._

_Matters here have reached a point where I need assistance. I know Uncle Peter is at Randbrook, and I am hoping for a faster response than he can provide given the distance. _

_I have heard Richard is on his way back to England, and I am hoping he is either at Darcy House with you or that you know where to find him. If you can reach him right away, please pass this message on to him as quickly as you can. Failing that, I ask that you come to Rosings Park to provide aid, not just for me, but for other targets of my mother's displeasure as well._

_While I know she has never been the easiest person to be around, over the past few months Mother has become increasingly moody and ever more restrictive of my movements. In recent weeks she has learned that you are seeking news of a woman who might interfere with her plans for you to marry me. Another woman for whom she had plans is set to marry most advantageously and Mother wishes to stop her. Several other situations are not moving along in the way she had intended, much to her displeasure, __making life here more difficult for everyone__._

_I have learned that __my mother is about to set several more harmful plans in motion. I must speak to you or Richard in person so we can counter them and for assistance in making my own escape. Richard told me that I could rely on you. Please prove him correct._

_Your hopeful cousin,_

_Anne_

Darcy read the letter through quickly before he handed it to Richard. Even as he determined to answer the request for aid, he could not help feeling somewhat indignant at the implication that he was less reliable or responsive than Richard. Then, he realized the woman making the advantageous marriage was probably Miss Jane Bennet. Anne's desire to turn to others before him became clear in light of his previously held beliefs about the Bennets.

"I need to leave at first light," Richard said as he finished reading the missive.

"You mean, _**we**_ need to leave at first light," Darcy corrected him. "The main question is whether we go by horse for speed or by carriage for appearances."

Despite the worry Anne's letter had clearly given him, Richard smiled at his cousin. "I am glad to hear you are in," he said. "You do realize our aunt is taking action against the Bennets?"

With a nod, Darcy said, "All the more reason for me to come along and stop her."

"As you say, we can travel fastest on horseback," Richard mused, "but if we go by carriage we will be more believable when we tell Aunt Catherine we have come because I decided to pay my respects after so much time spent out of the country and that you decided to join me for the visit. Something that can be construed as a compliment is the sort of excuse that will please her best. Of course, we will make no mention of my plans to retire or your discovery that the mysterious Miss Rose is actually Elizabeth Bennet."

"I am sure she will have plenty to say regarding my search for Miss Rose, since it is clear she knows of it. I can honestly tell her I have given up the search for any lady of that name. It will also not be a lie to state that I have thought better of my previous folly, while not specifying exactly what I mean, and that I have come to my senses, although she will take that to mean I have decided to marry Anne."

"Hmm, that will certainly give us a good way to spend time with Anne and better assist her. I think I know what kind of an escape she may have in mind. You will have a better chance of carrying it off than I, if Aunt Catherine believes you are likely to bend to her will."

"Than that is our plan," Darcy said. "We have plenty to do before we go. I will give instructions to my staff to have everything ready for us to leave at first light, even if I have to wake the whole household to make it happen."

~o~

It felt much earlier than seven o'clock to the two men in the carriage headed out of London to the south, even though both were early risers by nature. Their late night visiting with the Gardiners had extended even later as they took the steps needed to be certain all would be ready for them to leave at this early hour. The household servants who had been roused the previous night to pack bags, inspect the carriage and do all the other tasks needed before the travelers could depart would now be able to return to their rest with the master of the house on his way. The travelers, themselves, were not so lucky. Darcy and Richard knew rest would be difficult in a carriage traveling along rough and rutted roads.

An early morning drizzle left even the air inside the carriage feeling damp and close. Darcy was thankful for the flasks of hot coffee his cook had provided along with a basket containing fresh bread, cold meats and some cheese. He took frequent sips from the flask, wanting to enjoy the drink before it cooled. On the seat across from him, Richard did the same with his own flask.

"I hope the rain becomes no worse today," Darcy said. "The road already looks a bit slippery."

"I had forgotten how frequently it rains here," Richard grumbled.

"It is good for the crops," Darcy replied with a brief chuckle. "You will appreciate it more when you are farming your own."

"If you say so." The doubt was clear in Richard's voice. "At least I am not having to move a company of men, horses, cannon and supplies in this mess. The dust may choke you on the dry, hot days, but it is infinitely better than trying to move heavy gear over churned-up mud."

They fell silent for a time, both wearily watching their progress through the side windows while continuing to take the occasional sip from their flasks.

"Do you know what plans our aunt has for the Bennets?" Darcy asked after finishing the last of his coffee and placing the empty flask back in the basket.

Richard put his equally empty flask in with it, then shifted in his seat so he could lean back into the corner of the carriage. He extended his legs more comfortably to one side as he made the best use of the available space.

"Not exactly," he replied. "We have suspicions, but even Anne has had problems finding out the details. From the tone of her letter, she may know more specifics now."

"What do _you_ think is going on? And what is our aunt's argument with the Bennet family in the first place?"

"Ostensibly, the problem began when Miss Elizabeth was born, which was just a few days after Uncle Lewis died. I think you know Uncle Lewis and Mr. Bennet were good friends and Uncle Lewis was godfather to Miss Jane Bennet. Aunt Catherine was still in full mourning when Miss Elizabeth's christening was scheduled, so they did not invite her out of respect. She chose to take offense, although Father says she would have been equally offended if they _had_ invited her."

"But, she is Miss Elizabeth's godmother, is she not? How did that happen?"

"Father says that was the beginning of her campaign against the Bennet family. She arrived at the church just before the ceremony and insisted on becoming the baby's godmother. She claimed it was to make up for Jane having lost her godfather and the connections he gave her, but really she was establishing a reason to keep in contact with the family so she could take other steps later. It was actually a clever move on her part. Under the guise of looking after her goddaughter, she could offer gifts, advice and recommendations, while nudging events in the direction she chose."

"Just as she did for Georgiana and me."

"Exactly. By recommending a nursery maid or a governess she could plant a spy in the household and influence the way in which the girls were educated. Miss Elizabeth is smart, and she would have been inclined to learn in any case, but Lady Catherine, through the governess she sent to the Bennets, demanded perfection in education, manners and accomplishments and tried to instill a large dose of pride in those accomplishments as well. Fortunately, my childhood friend thinks for herself and has her father and the Gardiners to support her. She soaked up the education, but rejected the pride."

"Why would Aunt Catherine want her to be the perfect lady when she dislikes the Bennets so very much?"

The carriage hit a pothole, causing a large bump that knocked the basket over and jostled the two men. Richard picked the basket off the floor and handed it to his cousin, who settled it back on the seat.

"Good thing the food did not spill all over," Richard said.

"I hope we do not go over many more of those. I would hate to be delayed by a broken axle," Darcy replied as he arranged himself more comfortably on the bench.

"I am sure your driver will be careful. He does not want to be stuck on the road any more than we do." Richard leaned back into his corner. Darcy looked at him questioningly and Richard returned to his explanation. "For a long time, Father and Mr. Bennet were just as confused over why Aunt Catherine would be so insistent that Miss Elizabeth learn everything perfectly. The difference in how Miss Stanton taught the other sisters was obvious. However, the more Aunt Catherine, through her agent, the governess, tried to drive the sisters apart through preferential treatment, the more stubbornly Miss Elizabeth insisted all her sisters would receive a good education if she had to teach them herself. Mr. Bennet helped, of course. He also did what he could to circumvent our aunt's plans without making it obvious he was aware of them. Over time, it has appeared most likely that Aunt Catherine intended Miss Elizabeth to be a paragon only to make it more devastating for her and the entire family when she took steps to ruin them."

"Like the gossip I foolishly spread?" Darcy asked.

"Perhaps. Although I think she would not rely on something so flimsy as gossip. I hope Anne has found the full plan and can help us defeat it."

"It sounds as though you think Miss Elizabeth is the primary target."

"Ah, but that is the thing," Richard said. "Ruin one member of the family and all the other sisters are ruined as well. But, if any of them are already married, the ruin is not as complete. That would be why the betrothal worries our aunt. She was also concerned years ago that I might end up marrying one of the Bennet sisters, which would give them my family name as protection against her schemes. That was another reason she wished to send me as far away as my commission could take me."

"You said that was the ostensible beginning. What did you mean?" asked Darcy, as they were shaken by yet another pothole in the road.

"From what Father says, Aunt Catherine has always disliked Mr. Bennet. Among other things, she thought he counseled Uncle Lewis against marrying her, although Mr. Bennet says he did not."

"So, she has a motive in speaking ill of him. I remember you once saying there was more to the story of why he did not attend Uncle Lewis' funeral, but at the time I was not ready to hear anything that challenged what Aunt Catherine had told me. What is the true reason? It was not, as _she_ said, because he is indolent, self-serving and neglectful, was it?"

"Not at all, unless you would apply those same terms to your own father because he chose not to travel any great distance from home."

"Of course, he did not! He was ill," Darcy said indignantly.

"Exactly," Richard replied, "although in Mr. Bennet's case it is due to an injury, not illness. The circumstances under which he received that injury demonstrated far more than simply attending a funeral what a good friend he was to both my father and Uncle Lewis."

They hit another bump and the basket fell over once again. Darcy righted it before wedging it in the corner of his bench opposite the one in which he had wedged himself. "What happened?" he asked.

"I do not know if you are aware how long-standing their friendship was. The three of them met at Cambridge, although Father was in his final year when the other two first began their studies. Despite the difference in their ages, they became the best of friends and kept in touch even after Father left. They began having a standing meeting once a month at a coffee shop on the outskirts of London, a place that was easy for all of them to reach. They would gather in a back room of the shop and spend hours challenging each other at chess. Sometimes they would bring along others to make the play more exciting, but sometimes it would just be the three of them. My father married early and some twelve years before the other two. After his marriage they still met there a few times, with the last occasion being almost a year after the wedding. They never did find out exactly how it happened, but there was an explosion in the next shop on the row during that last meeting at the coffee shop. Mr. Bennet had just leaned under the table to pick up a chess piece that had fallen, when the wall behind Uncle Lewis blew to pieces. Father was stunned by the blast, and Uncle Lewis was knocked unconscious by flying debris. Seeing that the building was unstable and fearing another explosion, Mr. Bennet led my father to help him drag Uncle Lewis out of the room towards the front of the building and the exit to the street, something Father says he was too dazed to even think of doing on his own. They had almost made it out when the second explosion Mr. Bennet feared caused the building to collapse. Had they stayed where they were, all of them would have been crushed. As it was, Mr. Bennet was hit by falling debris that broke his collarbone and shoulder on the left side, snapped his upper arm and cracked a few ribs. Even injured as he was, he insisted that those who came to their aid take care of Uncle Lewis, who they wanted to leave for dead."

"I am amazed Mr. Bennet survived injuries that severe," Darcy said, shocked at the thought.

"He almost did not. It was touch and go for both him and Uncle Lewis for a time. Father always reckoned it was an after effect of that head injury that prompted Uncle Lewis to eventually marry Aunt Catherine, although Mr. Bennet told me the two truly did appear to care for one another. Who knows what she would be like if our uncle was still alive. At any rate, Mr. Bennet was also fortunate to be treated by a man who knew how to set bones properly and taught him to work with the new limitations of his body. He eventually regained some use of his left arm, but the injuries left him with a great deal of pain, particularly when he is jostled. Riding is impossibly painful. Taking the carriage just the two miles to the church in the village is painful enough that he usually walks, although that presents its own challenges. Working with the local apothecary, he developed a brace that holds his left arm close to his body and allows him to walk with less pain than he would otherwise have. He generally stays close to the house, although he will walk farther when he tends to the needs of his estate." They bounced as the wheels of the carriage went over a rock and Richard added. "To reach the funeral he would have had to travel over roads like these. It would have been agony and something Uncle Lewis would not have expected of his friend, especially with a new child about to be born at any time."

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said, remembering what Richard had told him earlier.

"Yes."

"Do you remember Uncle Lewis?" Darcy asked. "I do not."

"You were only six at the time, and I saw him more often than you ever did. He was a pleasant man, not quite as obviously genial as Bingley, but cut from the same cloth. He had a sly sense of humor and enjoyed playing harmless pranks. Anne is like him in many ways."

"Truly?"

"Truly. She has always been wary of you because you believed her mother. She and I are good friends and I always looked forward to her letters when I was off in foreign lands. Even when she complained about her mother she made it sound like a good joke. I can tell from that note she sent you that she is very worried."

"Is she concerned her mother will somehow make her marry me?" Darcy asked.

"I doubt she is worried about that, but her mother could find ways to _prevent_ Anne from marrying where she wishes, something we will probably resolve for her during this visit. She is also worried for the Bennets. I have told her stories about Lizzy, Miss Elizabeth, for years. Anne considers them friends, although her mother would never allow direct contact between them. She also knows about the friendship between her father and Mr. Bennet. She has told me she will allow her mother to dishonor that bond if there is anything she can do to prevent it."

"How can she help?"

"She has been a spy in the enemy camp. As you know, Aunt Catherine believes Anne to be a docile creature without will or thought of her own. Anne plays the part well and, at the same time, she hears and sees things her mother might hide from someone she respected more."

"It is strange to realize that everything I thought I knew was wrong. Looking back I can see that she molded me more successfully than she molded her own daughter. I willfully refused to accept any other truth than the one she told me. I can hardly believe you kept trying to convince me when I was so very stubborn."

"I always hoped you would come around, Will," Richard said seriously. "I always knew you were a good person even if you were deluded and, as you say, willfully so. You cannot imagine how glad I am that you are opening your eyes and seeing what lies beneath the things you always thought were true."

"I am glad as well, although I realize I have a long way to go."

"You have a good reason to travel on that road. Speaking of which, I think we have finally turned on to the main highway. Perhaps it will be smooth enough that we can nap a bit before we reach the turning to Hunsford. We will need all our wits about us when we arrive at Rosings Park."

Richard wedged himself a little more firmly into the corner. Across from him, Darcy did the same. Soon all that could be heard in the interior of the carriage were their soft snores.


	33. Anne

Darcy awoke with a jolt as the carriage rocked violently from side to side accompanied by the sound of swearing from Richard. With a second jolt came the clatter of the metal flasks hitting the floor after they slid away from the overturned food basket.

"What the...where are we?" Darcy asked groggily. He received no answer.

The carriage rocked again and threw Richard slightly off balance as he yawned and stretched. Muttering another curse, he righted himself, then copied his cousin who had turned to peer out the window.

Even though the skies had cleared somewhat, the drizzle that had accompanied them out of London must have been a full-on torrent here, Darcy thought. The road was awash with both water and mud. Then he spotted the source of the problem – one of the ditches had been blocked with the debris from a wall that toppled where a downed tree had fallen across it. The water in the ditch had diverted from the channel and flooded out into the road. The branches of the downed tree extended well into the thoroughfare.

Despite their relatively slow speed, the carriage rocked again with a fishtailing motion as the driver diverted the horses around the obstacle. Once past the blockage, they were on a slight uphill slope that put them back on dry land.

"That was a nasty spot," Richard said. As he sat on the backward-facing bench, he had been looking out the window and back the way they came.

"I am glad it is not on a section of road that is my responsibility," Darcy observed. "It is going to be difficult to get that tree cut up and out of the way, not to mention unblocking the ditch and repairing that fence."

"Let us hope we are not yet on a segment that is Aunt Catherine's responsibility, or we will have to oversee the job anyway," Richard replied. He yawned again. "Do you recognize anything? I am still feeling a bit sleep-muddled."

Darcy yawned as well before he replied. "We are no longer on the main road. That much is clear, but for the moment we are traveling between fields on both sides. Hopefully we will pass someplace more memorable than a pasture on one side and a field of barley on the other."

Richard nodded, then bent to pick up the flasks that still rattled across the carriage floor. On his side, Darcy righted the basket. "Good thing the food was wrapped. Are you hungry?" he asked.

"I could use a bit of that loaf and a slice or two of the cheese," Richard said as he tucked the flasks back into the basket. He accepted the piece of bread his cousin offered to him. They shared out the other contents of the basket and made a good breakfast of them. By the time they rolled into a village they recognized, they both felt more awake and ready to face whatever lay ahead for them that day.

"That is definitely Stornham village," Richard said, spotting the distinctive architecture of the old church. "It looks like that downed tree will be a task for the owners of Stornham Court."

"Better them than us. I would say that at our current pace we have another half hour before we reach Hunsford."

"That sounds about right. No need to whip up the horses, we will be there soon enough," Richard laughed.

"How do you expect Aunt Catherine will respond to our arrival?"

"I suppose that all depends on how we present ourselves. Humble will probably be the best attitude, although it is not one either of us are terribly proficient at presenting."

Nodding, Darcy huffed out a breath of air that was not quite a sigh. "She is going to lecture me. I know she will."

"Take it bravely," Richard teased. "The sooner we get it over with, the sooner we can help Anne and find what she knows about our aunt's plans for the Bennets. You want to be a hero for Miss Elizabeth, do you not?"

"Were _you_ ever her hero?" Darcy asked.

"A few times, when we were younger," admitted Richard with a smile. "She and her neighbor, Miss Lucas, still sometimes call me Sir Richard as a teasing reminder of a time I helped them out of a little trouble many years ago. I expect it will take much more to impress either of them now than it did back then. You have your work cut out for you."

As they waited for Hunsford to come into view, Richard responded to Darcy's questions about the personalities of the various Bennet family members. Trying to view them without the lenses of prejudice that had colored his earlier judgment was difficult, but Darcy did his best. It helped that he was already acquainted with Miss Mary and Miss Elizabeth.

"Is it not unusual that four of the sisters are out in society at once?" he asked as Richard told him of the differences in personality between Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia.

"Perhaps a little, although with so many daughters that close in age, one could hardly expect the younger ones to wait in the nursery while their older sisters take their time finding husbands. With so many young men away in the military or lost to the war, the competition for husbands is fierce in the country villages. Under Mrs. Gardiner's guidance, the Bennet sisters have also done their coming out in stages, so it is not as if they were all out in the height of the London Season at once. The first year or two was in just the local society among people they have known all their lives. That is the stage Miss Kitty is at now. Next year, Miss Lydia will join her. Over the next year or two the older girls were slowly introduced to Mrs. Gardiner's contacts in London."

"As Miss Mary was this year?" Darcy asked.

"Exactly. And the older two girls were later introduced into the higher levels of society by Mrs. Gardiner's mother and aunts. They have gradually built up their confidence until they felt comfortable moving in any sphere."

"I wish I could arrange a gradual approach like that for Georgiana. She is so frightened of facing a Season in London. Having the company of girls like Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia would be good for her, as would having the guidance of someone like Mrs. Gardiner or the Damasks. The sudden immersion into Society that she is likely to receive under the arrangement my father made will not be at all easy for her."

"I think what you hope for can all be arranged, even if you cannot convince Miss Elizabeth to accept your suit, Richard said confidently. "Through your connection to Father and me, you are now considered a distant part of the family. And, actually, Georgiana is already friends with Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia. She would be happy to share her first Season with them either in the country or in London."

"What do you mean? How does she know them?" Darcy asked.

"So far as I know, they have only met through correspondence, but Father told me they have developed a strong friendship all the same. I hope you will not be upset with Georgiana for maintaining the relationship clandestinely. It was Father's idea."

Darcy shook his head in confusion. "You have all been working around me and my mistaken beliefs just like we are about to work around Aunt Catherine. I hardly know which way is up anymore."

"You have been a bit like a sunflower cultivated in a glasshouse. You used to track the brightest light available, no matter what the source. Now you are out under the sun and following it, just the way you were meant to do all along. Keep the position of the sun in mind. We are about to head back into Aunt Catherine's glass house. Do not let her turn your head." Richard gestured outside the window where the houses of Hunsford village could be seen.

"I shall do my best," Darcy assured him.

~o~

"To what do I owe this visit?" Lady Catherine asked sharply, looking at Richard and Darcy with suspicion. She had not risen from her chair to greet them when they entered the room or made any mention of them being welcome.

Richard bowed again. "Is our visit so unusual?" he asked. "I have just returned from the Continent and, having some accumulated leave, thought it only proper to come pay my respects to my aunt. When Will learned of my intent, he decided to join me in making you a short visit."

Lady Catherine glared at Darcy and snorted slightly, conveying disbelief. "I am surprised that _**Fitzwilliam**_ would tear himself from the _delights_ of the Season. Do not think me ignorant of your search for that Rose woman and your flagrant disregard for your betrothal to Anne."

It was now Darcy's turn to bow. "I learned I was deceived by appearances," he said in as humble a tone as he could manage. "Miss Rose was not at all who I believed her to be. I can safely say that I have finally come to my senses."

That final phrase, the one that Lady Cather had so often used when insisting on the supposed betrothal between Darcy and Anne, did the trick. With an irritated wave of her hand toward the nearby settee accompanied by what was almost a smile, she said, "Sit. Sit. I am tired of craning my neck to look at you."

They took their seats, both doing their best to avoid allowing relief at having passed the first test show on their expressions. They would have to keep her thinking she had them where she wanted them.

They spent the next half hour and more undergoing an intense grilling regarding their recent activities and current plans. Lady Catherine also asked several questions and offered even more criticisms regarding the arrangements Darcy had made for Georgiana and his foolishness in removing her from school the year before. Darcy thought they did well answering her questions without revealing either their plans or their suspicions.

When the inquisition seemed to be winding down, Darcy said, "Richard and I should like to pay our respects to Anne, if we may."

As he had hoped, the request distracted her from whatever else she had planned to ask. The half-smile appeared on her face again as she waved him away saying, "Yes, yes. Of course you would wish to see her. She is in the conservatory with her companion. There she can enjoy the flowers without too much harmful exposure to the outside air. I expect she will be happy to see you. Richard has no need to go along. _He_ can have no interest in Anne."

"Of course I would wish to greet my cousin," Richard said, deliberately ignoring the implications of her statement. "Since she is your daughter, by offering respect to her I show my respect for you." He stood, as did Darcy.

"Oh, very well," she said testily. "Be off with you then, but do not stay very long in her company. I am sure Fitzwilliam has much to say to his cousin. Dinner is at the usual time. I expect you both to be punctual." As the two men bowed politely, she waved her hand again in a brushing motion, sending them away without another word.

They exited the room and silently made their way down the corridor towards the conservatory. Richard gave his cousin a triumphant grin, but both knew better than to discuss the recent interview anywhere they might be overheard.

Entering the conservatory, they found it occupied by Anne, Mrs. Jenkinson and another woman Darcy thought might be Anne's personal maid. By all appearances they had been deep in discussion, but the three fell silent and looked up as Darcy and Richard stepped through the door.

"Richard! You came," Anne exclaimed as she recognized them. "I am so glad you are back and safe. And Will, thank you for passing on the message, although I am surprised to see you came along with Richard."

"I thought it was the right time to visit," he replied. He and Richard were now close enough to converse quietly, but Darcy was not sure how much he could say in front of the maid.

Anne looked at them both quizzically. Understanding her unspoken question, Richard replied to her look.

"Have no fear, Anne. Will has learned a great deal in the past few months and is now firmly on our side."

"And that of the Bennets?" she asked.

"Definitely that of the Bennets," Darcy confirmed, thinking of Miss Elizabeth.

The relief was clear on the faces of all three women. "I am very glad to see you both, then," Anne said.

"Are you well, Anne?" Richard asked. "Your mother said you were here to avoid being exposed to the outside air."

Anne grimaced. "I am perfectly well, thank you. As I wrote in my note, Mother has greatly restricted my movements. I am now forbidden to drive out in my phaeton. I think someone finally informed her that I not only drive, I meet and talk with people. She has given me several lectures on the evils of consorting with the neighbors."

"Which neighbors would that be exactly?" Richard asked teasingly. Darcy realized his cousin knew far more about the situation, so he kept his mouth shut and listened in hopes that he would learn.

"She particularly mentioned my cousin, Sir Phillip. You know how she feels about him and his mother."

Richard nodded. "I know she hopes he will simply drop down dead before he has the chance to marry and beget a legitimate heir. She has never forgiven him for being born and inheriting the baronetcy and the estate, even though he cannot claim Rosings Park until after she is dead."

"Very true. Sir Phillip has learned to be a cautious man. He has been the target of a few odd accidents over the years that were almost certainly at my mother's direction. His saving grace has been that she is very careful to avoid any actions that could be traced back to her. All the same, it is hard to say what she might do if he were to announce a betrothal with anyone."

"He is still a bit young for that," Richard observed. "After all, he is not even one and twenty. What about his friend? Has she learned anything there?"

To Darcy's surprise, Anne blushed slightly. "No," she replied. "So far as I can tell, she knows nothing about Martin, although if you will help me, that can change soon."

"What did you need us to do?" Richard asked.

"We were just discussing that when you came in. Martin and I had arranged to be married tomorrow. With help from Polly and Mrs. Jenkinson, I have been slowly transferring my personal goods to the dower house. Sir Phillip and his mother have then taken care of transporting them on to the house in which Martin and I plan to live after the wedding. The original plan was that we would go out for a drive tomorrow morning and none of us would return. I would, of course, send word to Mother once there was no chance she could undo the marriage, but _**I**_ would be done with Rosings Park for good. However, even though one of the men in the stables also reports to Uncle Peter, he cannot circumvent the orders my mother has given or help me sneak out."

"Hmm," Richard said. "While speaking with your mother, Will may have said he had come to his senses in a context that your mother took to mean he was finally willing to agree to marry you, although that was not at all what he actually meant."

"Oh, that is good," Anne replied, brightening. "She will not argue if Will wants to take me out for a drive. She would see it as an opportunity."

"I will be happy to help, but would you tell me who this Martin is?" Darcy asked.

"The Right Honorable Martin Hanson," Anne replied. "He is the second son of Lord Ferrell, Earl of Boxwell. Sir Phillip became acquainted with him while tracking the movements of that horrid Mr. Collins. Martin was visiting with Sir Phillip when I stopped by one time and we have met many times since then – properly chaperoned, of course. I always have at least Mrs. Jenkinson or Polly with me when I drive out, and usually both."

"Richard was clearly aware of all this, but I must just ask in the role of an older male relative, does he have an income of his own, or will you be relying on your dowry?"

"Richard asked the same, so I take no offense. Martin has a competence of his own, inherited from his grandmother. He is not marrying me just for the dowry. And we do have a settlement that Uncle Peter reviewed and signed, as well as having the license already procured. We just did not expect my ability to travel to be so abruptly curtailed just before the planned date of the wedding."

"If Richard and Uncle Peter have already looked into his background, I will accept their judgment on the matter. You can count on me to deliver you to your wedding tomorrow. At dinner I will state that it would be a drive that could change your life. Your mother will think I intend to propose and will practically push us out the door."

"If you take Polly with you for propriety's sake, I can claim an errand and will sneak Mrs. Jenkinson and whatever remains of your luggage away in Will's carriage," Richard offered. "We can meet you at the church where I claim the right to give you away – standing in for my father, of course."

"Of course," Anne laughed. "Although perhaps you and Will should both give me away. You can stand in for your father and Will can stand in for mine."

"I think we shall have to duel for the honor," Richard teased. "Such a pity it is not conker season. We must to check the nursery for other weapons – tiddly winks or marbles, perhaps. Last man standing wins."

"I doubt there is anything left in the nursery," Anne said. "You shall have to find another way to settle your differences. Just do not injure Will until we have taken our drive."

"As you wish, cousin," Richard said, bowing with exaggerated elegance. "The most important point is seeing you to safety."

"Speaking of safety, what have you learned of your mother's plans for the Bennet family?" Darcy asked.

Anne's smile immediately dropped away. "Mother was furious when she found out Jane is betrothed, and even more when she discovered the groom is Sir Barnaby Linton. She has sworn the marriage will not take place."

"That is what we expected, more or less," Richard said.

"Ah, but you remember that she has retained George Wickham on her payroll. She learned about Will's search for a Miss Rose from him – I expect you to tell me all about her, by the way – and later he informed her of Jane's betrothal. Mother arranged for him to go to Meryton as a member of a militia unit quartered there. That cannot be good for any of the Bennets."

"Wickham is in Meryton!" Richard exclaimed. "No, that is not good. Not good at all."

"But why would he leave his position in the law office, his whole career, to join the militia?" Darcy asked.

"I am certain Mother is paying him very well. On top of that, she finally managed to free up the living here at Hunsford and she has already offered it to Mr. Collins."

Richard shook his head, but Darcy was confused. "You mentioned him before. Who is this Mr. Collins?"

"He is the heir presumptive to Longbourn," Richard explained. "There is an entail on the estate requiring it to be passed down through the male line. Since Mr. Bennet has had no sons, the next in line was a completely unpleasant cousin, Mr. Collins's father. He recently passed on. Father learned many years ago that Aunt Catherine had contacted the elder Mr. Collins and paid him a stipend on condition his son thrived, or at least stayed alive. To put it mildly, the man was a brute. As the boy grew older, Aunt Catherine arranged for him to go to school and, eventually, to become a clergyman. She had him posted as curate in a village near the Earl of Ferrell's estate where the general consensus is that he is an unpleasant idiot. If she is moving him to Hunsford, that means she is moving forward a plan for him. The timing and his connection to the Bennets makes the move suspect."

"I think I understand now. So Wickham is spying for Aunt Catherine, but you seem to think he might take more active steps to stop Miss Bennet's wedding."

"I doubt she is paying him just to gather information. Wickham was involved in a number of shady activities during your school days. You just never saw it. I would not put much past him, so long as he feels he is being properly compensated. I think we should plan to leave here tomorrow as soon as we get back from Anne's wedding. We are needed at Longbourn."

"Do you think Miss Bennet is currently the primary target?"

"No," Anne said flatly. "Mother does not want Jane to marry, but Lizzy is still her _**primary**_ target. She wants Lizzy humbled, devastated and completely ruined and through her, the entire family."

"I will _**NOT**_ allow it," Darcy insisted. "Whatever she has planned will _**fail**_."

"Why does it matter to you?" Anne asked.

Before Darcy could answer, Richard explained. "That Miss Rose you wanted to hear about. Well, it turns out her full name is Elizabeth Rose Bennet. Will met her, unintentionally and unknowingly insulted her and all her family while trying to impress her and has been searching for her ever since."

"Are you serious?" Anne asked, even as Darcy turned red with embarrassment. "Will and Lizzy? How wonderful!"

"He only has a chance to convince her he is a better man than he first appeared if we can stop whatever your mother has planned."

"I will find a way no matter what happens," Darcy insisted. He was still embarrassed, but he was also determined.


	34. Manipulations

_AN: Lady Catherine must be catching on that not everything is going to follow her plan. She was most displeased with me and refused to tell me anything about the discussion at dinner. I have spent several days trying to convince her, only to be met with a glare and a disgusted snort. Finally, today during lunch, Anne called me over and quietly told me what happened. Once I got home from work I was able to get back to the typing. ¯\\_(__ツ__)_/¯ What can one do when dealing with Lady C? Anyway, here we go…_

_o_

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Darcy's determination had to carry him through what ended up feeling like a very long day.

With their plan for the following day settled, Anne had sent her maid to prepare the last of the personal luggage so Richard would be able to smuggle it out to Darcy's carriage later that day. Mrs. Jenkinson remained in the conservatory with the others for propriety's sake, but she sat a little back from the other three and enjoyed watching the cousins converse and plan together without additional comments from her.

After Polly left, Anne insisted on hearing the whole of Darcy's interactions with Lizzy. While Darcy weighed what and how much to say, Richard jumped in and retold the full story he had heard from his cousin the day before. He, of course, played up the more amusing aspects of Darcy's recent experience – his misunderstanding regarding her name, the unintentional insult, the search for Lizzy under the wrong name, the many missed opportunities to find her and Richard's own role in identifying the mystery woman. With his storytelling style, it ended up sounding like a Shakespearean comedy and Anne frequently found reason to laugh even as she questioned the truth of some of Richard's statements.

While his cousins talked, Darcy was torn between feelings of humiliation at having his folly exposed yet again and an unexpected sense of companionship. He realized that neither Richard nor Anne was mocking him. They were amused by the events and his errors, to be sure, but under the teasing he could hear both sympathy and affection. It was a new feeling for him and not an entirely comfortable one.

As if realizing he was in danger of pushing Darcy too far, Richard excused himself when he and Anne finished going over the tale. "I am certain Aunt Catherine has someone watching to be sure I do not stay here with you too long," he said. "I also think we need to warn Mr. Bennet of Wickham's presence in Meryton. After I write a note to him, I will go out and have your men inspect the carriage for possible damage from the rough ride this morning. Mention of that downed tree near Stornham can lend veracity to the tale for any listeners. Your men will find a problem and a part they need to replace, which will give me a reason to send one of them off to Maidstone. Once there, your man can hire an express rider to carry my note to Longbourn."

"Good idea, Richard," Darcy agreed. "You and I will want to leave for Meryton directly from the wedding tomorrow. There is too much chance of delay or problems if we come back here first. The only question is how to avoid having Aunt Catherine institute a search for all of us if we disappear without prior warning."

"I had thought it might be best to let her wonder," Anne said, and Mrs. Jenkinson nodded agreement. "If she is busy searching and wondering where we are, she will be distracted. If we give her warning or have someone notify her, she may accelerate her other plans."

Richard nodded. "I agree, but I will leave you three to talk over any concerns with that plan. I need to go write that note." He quickly left the room.

"It seems cruel to simply leave your mother to wonder," Darcy observed after Richard closed the door behind him. "All the same, I think you are probably correct about it providing a necessary distraction."

"It is nowhere near as cruel as Mother can be," Anne said.

"It seems with every passing minute I understand that more and more," Darcy replied. "I am sorry I never made the effort to be closer to you as we were growing up. I have always cared, just not in the way your mother wanted me to. Seeing you with Richard, I envy the ease you have in each other's company."

"Oh, Will," Anne said, smiling, "Richard is a different person, and it was easier for us to be in contact because his father was able to help. I have always known you cared in your own way. You and Georgiana are my cousins, and I would have loved being able to write or spend time with you both over the years. However, with Mother being who she is, that was almost as impossible as making a visit with the Bennets."

"Richard told me that despite the lack of contact, you consider the Bennet sisters your friends. You certainly speak of them in a way that implies close familiarity."

"We are friends – through intermediaries anyway – Lizzy and Mary in particular. Over the years we have exchanged messages through Richard or Uncle Peter and even a few letters. Yes, it is not ideal or everything I might wish, but Mrs. Jenkinson has taught me I have a choice in how I look at my life. I can whinge and cry over all the things I do not have. I can become my mother, trying to control everyone to ensure they are as miserable as I. Or, I can accept that while my life has limits, obstacles and challenges, I can still be happy with what I do have, even as I strive to to overcome them."

"I am curious about your upcoming marriage to Mr. Hanson. Is it a marriage of love or is it a way to overcome the obstacle that is your mother by escaping her control?" He asked in as neutral a tone as he could manage, trying not to sound judgmental.

Anne responded very seriously, "It would be no true escape without love, and I would not marry Martin if I did not also love him deeply."

Darcy sighed slightly with relief at the answer. "I am glad to hear that. If I am going to help, I did not want my role to be one of enabling you to exchange one prison for another."

"I appreciate your caution. If it does not turn out as planned, I will not blame you, cousin. I am actively reaching to grasp my own happiness and I will shape it to be what I need. See that you do the same." She said the last teasingly. Darcy smiled in response.

"I will do my best. Perhaps you can put in a good word for me with Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said, more joking than hopeful.

"I will write to her and let her know how much help you are being," Anne replied. "If all goes well, I will be free to do so after tomorrow. You cannot rest on your laurels or my recommendation, however. Others, including Lizzy, need to be protected and freed from my mother's plots."

"I will do all I can," Darcy assured her. "I just wish we had a clearer idea of how those plots are intended to unfold so we can counter them."

"You begin to understand why Richard, Uncle Peter, Mr. Bennet and the rest have had to wait and see how she manipulated events before taking action. We cannot stop her plotting, we can only stop the plots she sets in motion and that, only after she has revealed them. Jane's impending wedding has forced her to accelerate her plans. If Jane is able to marry without incident, it lessens the impact of any non-physical means mother can take to ruin the family's standing or the chances of the others to marry."

"Miss Mary is being courted by my friend Bingley," Darcy informed her. "Not officially, yet, but he seems smitten enough that I have no doubt it will be within the next few weeks."

Anne clapped her hands with delight and, off to the side, Mrs. Jenkinson smiled broadly. "Truly?" Anne asked. "Is he a good man? Will he treat her well?"

"Yes, yes and yes," Darcy confirmed. "He is genial and kind. He will treasure her while doing all he can to make her happy. We have known each other for several years, ever since Richard recommended him to me as a friend. Bingley stood by me and kept me company when Father died and he can always be relied on to look for the good in any event."

"I am so glad to hear that. Of course, we must not let Mother catch wind of it, not before a match between them is certain, anyway. She has always been dismissive of Mary, but that would change with the prospect of an advantageous match."

"No, I do not wish to make either my friend or Miss Mary to end up as targets of Aunt Catherine's plans. I will not say anything about the match in her hearing, and I am certain Richard will not either."

"Good. Then, while we have the privacy, you must tell me how they met," she said, looking as excited to hear him speak as she had when Richard told his story earlier. Darcy accepted the challenge and began with a description of the Parkhurst ball.

Although he knew neither the subject nor his delivery were as amusing as Richard's tale of his own misadventures, Darcy thought he conveyed a good impression of Bingley, and Anne seemed to enjoy hearing it. He drew on what Bingley had told him of the initial meetings with Mary before describing his own observations from dinner with the Gardiners. Anne was equally interested in hearing about them and the rest of those present at the dinner.

"I should like to meet Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner some time," she said. "They seem like such wonderful people. They are the ones who helped Richard keep in contact with his father, with Mr. Bennet and with me, all without my mother suspecting a thing."

Shaking his head in wonderment, Darcy said, "Do you know, if it were not people I care about who are the targets of her displeasure, I would almost begin to feel sorry for your mother. What hope does she have to prevail with so many intelligent and determined defenders ranged against her?"

"Do not discount her plans, connections and general sneakiness," Anne warned. "We must continue to be both determined and careful. I am hoping at some point she will slip up in a way that will allow us to stop her for good, but right now the only way I can see that happening is for her to actually cause significant harm to someone and be caught at it."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose Richard and his father have already put much thought into ways to neutralize the threat she poses," he mused.

"Years of thought," Anne confirmed. "So, let us find more productive things to talk about. I would love to hear about Georgiana and her studies along with any other news you have of Pemberley."

Smiling, Darcy launched into an update on all the latest news of his sister and their home. The conversation kept them occupied for quite some time. The day was well-advanced when Richard finally rejoined them.

"The message has gone off safely and should be in Mr. Bennet's hands this afternoon," he said. "They also actually did find a little damage that could have resulted in a broken axle later on if they had not dealt with it. They were able to strengthen the area with metal sheathing until you have the time to have the damaged parts fully replaced."

"I am glad you had them check. I would hate to be delayed on our way to Meryton."

With a nod of agreement, Richard continued, "I also took a ride and did some quiet checking in the village. Not only did your mother have them clean old Mr. Gerard's effects from the parsonage, there are rumors that Mr. Collins will be moving in_ with a wife_. One of the housemaids was dismissed in anticipation of Mrs. Collins doing any extra work needed."

"None of our information says that he is married," Anne told them. "Sir Phillip has been keeping a close eye on him at Uncle Peter's request. Between his information and what our uncle's investigator found out, we would have known if he was married."

Richard nodded. "Father would not have missed something like that. Knowing what we do of Collins' character, he would not marry without Aunt Catherine's consent. That means she has decided who is to be his wife and the marriage is planned for some time very soon. I do not see how his marriage could affect any of the people we are trying to protect, yet at the same time, I have a very bad feeling about this."

"Will we be seeing Sir Phillip at the wedding tomorrow?" Darcy asked Anne.

"As my father's only remaining male relative, he was planning to be at the wedding and give me away, while his mother stood witness. I know we spoke earlier about one of you giving me away, and I expect he would step aside since you are both more closely related. Given that I have been unable to communicate with him since Mother confined me to the house, we should probably stop at the dower house on our way to the church, so he knows the wedding is still on."

"Sir Phillip has been here and helping you. He deserves to take precedence. If he is to give you away, Richard and I should be witnesses. That way there is no question that your family approved of the match even if your Mother tries to make trouble later," Darcy said.

"I wish I had thought to call on Sir Phillip while I was out riding," Richard added. "I could have confirmed with him and he could have passed the word on to Martin so there is no chance of confusion. I held off, knowing it would probably be reported back to Aunt Catherine and might make her suspicious, but I should have taken the chance."

"I told Martin that I would be there no matter what my mother did to stop me," Anne said, "even if I had to sneak out of here in the middle of the night and walk all the way to Boxwell alone."

"Have no fear, Anne. We will get you there," Darcy promised.

~o~

"What do mean, driving? I see no reason for you to do anything of the sort," Lady Catherine insisted when the subject of Darcy taking a morning drive with Anne was broached at dinner.

On Anne's advice, Darcy had waited to mention the drive until after the first remove. They all hoped Lady Catherine would have talked herself into a more relaxed mood by then. She had spent the entirety of the first course regaling them with the minute details of her recent "improvements" to the estate. Unfortunately, that did not produce anything resembling a more tolerant or reasonable mood when the new subject came up.

"I see no reason for Anne to leave the house," she continued. "Her health will not permit unnecessary comings and goings. A drive around the neighborhood is simply out of the question."

Anne, true to her usual practice, remained silent, her expression bland and her eyes fixed on her plate. Instead, Richard jumped into the conversation, asking almost coyly, "Oh, is Anne so very ill then? I thought her health _must_ have improved if you considered her well enough to marry."

Darcy spotted the annoyed look Anne gave Richard, although with her head still down, it was hidden from her mother. Richard pretended not to notice, although Darcy was certain he had also seen the look.

"Of course, she is well enough to marry," Lady Catherine snapped, gripping her fork more tightly as she stabbed at a small chunk of beef on her plate. "I simply see no reason for her to endanger her well-being gallivanting around the countryside for no reason."

"Ah, but I do have a reason for us to take a drive together," Darcy said. "I have a particular topic to discuss with her and I want the setting to be more special and private than one can find inside the house. A spring drive in an open carriage is considered most romantic."

"Hmph. Romance!" Lady Catherine grumbled. "Useless drivel. I would have thought you had already said anything of that sort that was necessary. After all, you spent practically the entire day with her."

"That was more of a cousinly discussion," Darcy said placatingly. "I told her of recent events and things she might want to know for the future. It was not at all the sort of conversation to bring a man to declare himself to his future wife."

"Recent events, hmm," Lady Catherine said, her eyes glinting sharply. "Did you tell her about your search for Miss Rose?"

Darcy bowed his head in mock humility. "I did mention the mistakes I made in that regard and assured her that I have learned many lessons from the experience."

"What other sorts of things did you tell her about? What kind of things did you think she needed to know about the future?"

"We spoke of Georgiana and, of course, Anne would need to hear about my tenants and events on the estate. As you know, my mother was very involved in all the charitable efforts at Pemberley and in the neighboring villages of Lambton and Kympton. The rector at Kympton just recently brought to my attention the case of one of his parishoners who died leaving two young children and no instructions as to their support." Darcy hoped he could draw his aunt to a topic she would find more satisfying. As expected, she took the bait.

"If he died without making provision for his children then they deserve no special consideration. My sister was far too lenient and generous in such cases. You should have placed them out with one of your tenants to be raised up as servants..." she continued on, giving copious and sometimes contradictory advice until the second remove was complete. The dish of game hen placed before her must have reminded her of the original topic of the drive in the country.

"Must you go driving to gain this _romantic_ setting you insist upon?" she asked, looking at Darcy sharply.

"I so rarely have the opportunity to go for a relaxing drive in an open carriage," he replied. "It would make the day special for me, and I assure you, the drive will change Anne's life completely."

"Hmph," she snorted, looking back and forth between them. Anne kept her eyes downcast. Darcy did his best to gaze steadily back at his suspicious aunt.

"Oh, very well," she relented at last. "But there will be no more such claptrap from you in the future. You may drive out unless the weather is damp. No mood or setting is worth the chance that Anne suffers a cold."

"Thank you, Aunt Catherine," Darcy said, being careful to avoid anything that would constitute actual agreement with condition. He also had to studiously avoid looking closely at either Richard or Anne for fear one of them might betray their relief at the agreement. Putting on his best expressionless mask, he dedicated his attention to the food and his aunt's continued instructions for the best ways to handle charitable cases at Pemberley. Inside, though, he was praying for a clear morning without any hint of moisture. He expected Anne and Richard were doing the same.


	35. Wedding

To everyone's relief, with the possible exception of Lady Catherine, the day dawned dry and clear. To reduce the chance that Lady Catherine might change her mind and cancel the drive, everyone stayed clear of her as well. It was to their advantage that she preferred to take breakfast in her own rooms before removing to her study to plan whatever work she had in hand for the day. So long as she did not summon one of them and they did nothing to excite the suspicions of any servants who might alert her to their actions, they would be safe.

Very early that morning, before the servants were even up, Darcy and Richard had transferred their luggage back to the Darcy carriage with the aid of one of Darcy's men. Their goods were placed inside the carriage and the curtains drawn to make it less obvious that it was loaded and ready to leave. They had moved the last items belonging to Anne, Mrs. Jenkinson and Polly into the carriage at the same time. All that was left in the manor house were the items the five conspirators needed for that morning. Richard would sneak anything that remained out with him shortly before he and Mrs. Jenkinson headed out.

Anne had been very careful over the previous weeks as she had quietly taken the items she intended to keep to the dower house a little at a time. She knew that if too much was missing, or the losses were too obvious, someone was certain to tell her mother. If her personal maid had not been part of the conspiracy, they never could have pulled it off. When questioned about a missing item, Polly was able to come up with a reasonable excuse – the gown was being mended, the necklace had been put away in the safe, the painting of Anne's father was being cleaned. Anne always nodded agreement, so the question was laid to rest until the next item was noticed.

Fortunately, Anne's dowry was not under her mother's control. The trust fund was managed by her uncle, much to Lady Catherine's disgust. _He_ would make no objection when the time came to transfer the money to her new husband, especially since he had already signed the settlement. That also meant Anne only had to take what she wanted. There was no need to take more so that she could sell items for funds to live on, even if Martin had not had enough to support them himself. The last few items Richard would be taking away for her were a few trinkets that would have been missed had they been removed sooner.

Once Richard had carefully taken the final load to the carriage, he returned to join Darcy in his sitting room until the earliest possible hour Lady Catherine would accept as reasonable for the ride. They said little, all their planning having been done the day before. Richard paced one side of the room, while Darcy stared at a book he had retrieved from his late uncle's collection and succeeded only in scanning the same sentence again and again. Finally, he closed the book and placed it on a side table.

"Do you think we have waited long enough," he asked.

Richard stopped pacing, looking hopefully at an ormolu clock on the mantle. "As Virgil said, 'A_udentis Fortuna iuvat.' _We must be daring for Fortune to favor us. Let us take the chance."

"Of course you would remember that phrase from Latin class," Darcy said with a chuckle.

"Oh, I remember several others," Richard teased, "most of them having to do with war and the life of a soldier."

"How will you ever fit into civilian life?" Darcy

"I hope to have the aid of a good woman to guide me on the path," Richard told him.

"That sounds like a good plan to me. Let us help our cousin on her way to Fortuna, and then we can head off to Meryton and ours."

~o~

Darcy, Anne and Polly made their way quietly out of the house to the stable without attracting any unwanted attention. For fear of being countermanded, Darcy had not sent ahead to have the phaeton readied. He made the request in person, directly to the groom he knew was also in his uncle's employ.

"Right away, Mr. Darcy, sir," the man said. He had already been warned by Richard earlier that the carriage would be called for, so he had it ready for the ponies to be quickly hitched up. Before any other stableman had time to go up to the main house, pass on a message to Lady Catherine through the kitchen staff, wait for a response and return, the phaeton was prepared and ready to go. Darcy handed Anne and Polly up, Anne to the spot on the bench next to where he would sit, and Polly to the seat on the back where she could chaperone without being part of their conversations. With the ladies settled, Darcy took his place next to Anne and set the ponies moving at a steady trot in the direction of Hunsford, opposite to their intended destination.

Darcy and Anne almost held their breath until they were out of sight of the house and stables. They continued on without speaking as they followed the main road to a spot just before coming into view of the Hunsford parsonage. At that point a narrow lane headed off to make a loop around the estate and back to the direction they intended to take. Darcy set the ponies moving a little bit faster. Driving with skill, he maneuvered the vehicle around the potholes and bumps to carry them swiftly towards the location of the dower house.

They were well on their way before Anne relaxed enough to break the silence. "So, cousin," she said with a teasing smile, "I understand you have something particular to say to me? Something of a romantic nature?"

"I do, indeed," Darcy replied. "My dear Anne, I must say that I would love to see you married today."

"Just not to you?" Anne asked with a grin.

"Just not to me," he answered, "despite recently learning that you are not at all who I thought. I can see now you are a gem among women and I think Mr. Hanson is a very lucky man to have won your heart."

"You are also showing yourself as a somewhat less staid man that I had thought. Exercise this kind of charm with Lizzy and you should have no problem winning her regard."

"I will do my best. I sincerely hope you are correct and that I may have a chance to mend the impression I made upon her earlier. Now, I think I see the dower house ahead. Let us notify your other cousin that he, also, has a wedding to attend today."

Sir Phillip and his mother had apparently been watching for Anne. Before Darcy had even pulled the horses to a stop outside the front door, both came around from the side of the house to greet their new arrivals. No matter what the rumors might say, Darcy knew there was no doubt that Sir Phillip was a de Bourgh. His features and coloring were so close to being a male version of Anne's that the two could be mistaken for siblings. Sir Phillip approached the carriage closely, while his mother stayed back at the edge of the drive. Both were smiling, presumably realizing that this was part of the plan to get Anne to her wedding without her mother's interference.

"Cousin Anne, it is good to see you today. You as well, Mr. Darcy," Sir Phillip said loudly enough to be overheard by any of the servants who would be watching to report to Lady Catherine. In a whisper, he added, "Are you on the way to Boxwell now?"

Anne nodded, and Darcy said, "It is good to see you as well on this fine day. My cousin and I are out for a lovely spring drive. We have her future to consider, you know. Since we were driving by the dower house, we thought it polite to stop for a moment and greet you."

"I am glad you did," Sir Phillip replied. "I am certain Mother and I will see you later when we can all visit a bit more. We wish you both a pleasant excursion."

Darcy bowed his head politely. Mrs. de Bourgh curtsied to the two in the carriage.

"We will follow soon," Sir Phillip whispered as he made his bow before stepping back to join his mother.

Anne offered the two at the side of the drive a slight wave as Darcy signaled the ponies to start on their way again. Soon they were back on the lane, headed to the turn off that would eventually get them to the church at Boxwell.

"That went well," Darcy said with relief when they were well on their way. "We got the message across, but anyone watching only saw us making a brief, courteous stop."

"The way the gossip flies around here, I am sure he had already heard that you and Richard arrived yesterday. Sir Phillip will have guessed you came in response to my request for help. We had discussed the possibility a few weeks ago. Given the date, it was very likely the drive together was an excuse to get me out of the house and deliver me to my wedding. All he had to do was confirm."

"All the same, it went far more smoothly than I had expected."

"Mother will be furious when she discovers what we have done today. I fear they will be able to hear the sounds of her displeasure from Hunsford village. Hopefully, Richard and Mrs. Jenkinson were able to make their escape without problems."

"Have no fear, Anne," Darcy assured her. "Richard is a wily one and used to campaigning in enemy territory. I expect he has contingency plans for his contingency plans. We will see them in Boxwell without fail. In fact, they will probably be waiting for us when we arrive."

Anne nodded. "I am certain you are correct. It just seems strange to finally be leaving Rosings Park in a way that will take me firmly beyond Mother's control. I am hopeful and fearful all at the same time."

"Are you certain that is not just a case of pre-wedding nerves?" Darcy teased.

"Are you certain you are my boring, stick-in-the-mud cousin?" Anne teased back. "Honestly, I am too occupied by worries about Mother to be distracted by pre-wedding nerves," she added.

"I am looking forward to meeting my soon-to-be cousin by marriage," Darcy answered, ignoring the jibe about his personality, "although I expect he will be too distracted by the thought of marrying you to spend much time talking with me."

"You can get to know him later. That is, if you and whoever you manage to convince to marry you will invite us to make a visit to Pemberley."

"Whether I convince the person I have in mind to marry me or not, you are always welcome at Pemberley. Georgiana would love the chance to get to know you and your new husband as well."

Anne smiled in response as they both lapsed into silence. Darcy found himself wondering if he would be able to start over with Miss Elizabeth, wiping away the bad impression he had unknowingly made before. Richard and Anne might enjoy the tease, but it was a very serious matter to him.

It was nearly another hour's ride to Boxwell. The three in the phaeton spent the remainder of the drive lost in their own thoughts except for the short moments when Anne had to offer directions. Darcy found himself wondering what it would be like going to his own wedding. He supposed Anne's description of being fearful and hopeful at the same time probably described how most people felt when making such a major change in their lives. For good or ill, life would not be the same for Anne after today. When his own marriage came, if it ever did, it would mark a similar change in his life.

Eventually, Anne pointed him to a lane leading off the road to the left. He turned onto it and before too long, Boxwell village came into view. Centered between the huddle of houses and shops and the wall surrounding the estate grounds was a substantial Norman-style church and a graveyard filled with a variety of stones and monuments.

Several people were moving around the church. Darcy spotted his carriage amongst a group of others in a field to the side of the churchyard.

"As I thought, Richard made it first," he said.

"Did he?" Anne asked happily, craning her neck slightly to search among the people for any sign of Richard or Mrs. Jenkinson.

"Yes. I see my carriage in the field. There Richard is, too, just coming around from the other side of it."

Darcy directed the ponies to an open space near his carriage. As he brought them to a stop, one of his men came over to hold their headstalls and eventually see to their comfort.

"Hadley told me you three managed to slip away without any problems," Richard said as he walked over to meet them. Hadley was the name of Darcy's coachman. "I think my choice to leave so soon thereafter raised some eyebrows, but no one tried to stop us."

Richard assisted first Anne, then Polly to alight from the phaeton. Darcy tossed the reins to his servant and clambered down to join the others.

"Sir Phillip was not at all surprised to see us," Darcy told his cousin. "We were in and out of their drive in just minutes. He and his mother should be here soon as well." He turned to Anne. "I forgot to ask, what do you plan to do with the phaeton and ponies now, Anne?"

"Martin said I could bring them with me. He knows I enjoy driving. They were gifts to me from Uncle Peter, so it is not like I am stealing them from Mother, even if she may not see it that way."

"I spoke with Martin a few minutes ago and he told me one of his men would be around shortly to convey then to the estate stables," Richard told them. "He expects that Mrs. Hanson will ride home from the ceremony with him."

"Mrs. Hanson will be happy to do exactly that," Anne replied.

Smiling, Richard said, "Mrs. Jenkinson has arranged a place for you to freshen up before the ceremony starts. I see her coming this way now along with Mrs. de Bourgh. Polly can go along with you. Darcy and I will join up with Sir Phillip and Martin and make any final preparations that are needed on our side. I look forward to witnessing this marriage, Anne. I know I speak for Darcy as well when I say that we hope you will be very happy. It has been a long time coming."

"I thank you for the good wishes and the help you both have given me. I might have made it here on my own, but it would have been a great deal more trouble. I want you to know that I appreciate you, cousins." She started to turn in the direction of Mrs. Jenkinson and Mrs. de Bourgh, but Richard stopped her.

"Before I forget, Anne, I have a small wedding present for you. It is just a little trinket I found in my travels, but never had a chance to give you before this." He offered her a small carved wood box.

Curiously, Anne opened it. Inside was a necklace of delicate flower-patterned links with a pendant made from a carved pink stone that matched the design.

"The stone is rose quartz. It is not very valuable, but I thought it was pretty and it seemed appropriate for you," Richard explained.

"I will treasure it, Richard, and the lovely box as well. Thank you." She offered them both a very bright smile before heading to where the other ladies waited.

Darcy had a memory of a similar box, but had not quite placed it when Richard clapped him on the back and said, "Come along, Will. It is time you met Martin Hanson."

Martin turned out to be a man of surprisingly small stature who had a slender, almost weedy look about him, especially when one took into account the curly shock of straw-colored hair that billowed about his head like dandelion fluff. While his overall look was boyish and unkempt, his bright blue eyes seemed to radiate intelligence and determination. Darcy's first impression as they were introduced was of a man who would find a way to deflect any trouble Lady Catherine might throw at him.

"I am a little surprised to see you here, Mr. Darcy," he said after the usual civilities were exchanged. "Anne has told me you have been more likely to see her mother's side of things rather than anyone else's."

Accepting the comment with a nod, Darcy said, "That has been true in the past. However, I have recently learned much that has challenged my view of the world and my perception of my aunt's place in it. Anne now has my firm support, as do my other family members who seek to counter Aunt Catherine's attempts to control them."

"I am glad to hear it. Anne has been worried about you, and your sister by extension. Hopefully, your new attitude will ease her mind. I look forward to hearing all about the ruse you used to spirit Anne away from Rosings Park today."

"Anne can tell you all of it at a better time," Richard broke in. "For now, we ought to have the wedding solemnized before anyone can interrupt the proceedings."

"I see your point," Martin agreed. "I will let my father know we call the guests in, and I will put Mr. Nichols, the rector, on alert that we are about ready to begin. My brother is standing up with me, so I need to find him as well."

"I think I saw Viscount Bonner heading over to talk with Sir Phillip as we came in," Richard volunteered. "I will go let him know he is needed inside."

Before either of them could leave, Darcy asked, "Excuse the question, but does your family approve of this marriage? My aunt is not exactly an in-law to be desired."

Martin chuckled. "That is true, but despite Anne's mother, my family absolutely approves. In fact, even though they have had little actual contact with Anne, they are delighted to be gaining her as a daughter as well as gaining the connections to your families. Have no fear, they will treat her well."

"That was my concern," Darcy said. "Thank you for the reassurance."

With that, they parted to set things in motion for the wedding to begin.

~o~

It did not seem long at all before Darcy found himself signing the register as official witness to the marriage of Anne de Bourgh and Martin Hanson. He felt a sense of satisfaction that they had outsmarted his aunt and put Anne beyond her reach.

He and Richard wanted to get on the road for Meryton as soon as possible, so they declined the invitation from Martin's parents to join them for a celebratory meal. They did, however, stay long enough to talk with Sir Phillip to get news of Mr. Collins and any other problems he had noticed.

"I must admit to being worried," Sir Phillip told them as he accompanied them to the Darcy carriage. "I found out yesterday that she sent Collins off somewhere, but he had not told anyone where. He was curate for a nearby parish, you know. Well yesterday he left the position, taking all his personal goods with him when he went. Lady Catherine even provided a small carriage for his use, although it must have been the oldest and shabbiest she could find from all accounts. He has not shown up in Hunsford yet, though, so he must be running an errand for her somewhere."

"From the reports my father has sent me, Collins is not one to keep secrets very well. There was no hint of where he might have gone?" Richard asked.

"None. He is something of a blabbermouth in general, but when it comes to anything related to Lady Catherine, he is silent as the tomb."

"Well, I suppose there is nothing we can do about him now. If you hear anything else, write to me in care of Mr. Bennet of Longbourn, near the village of Meryton in Hertfordshire. He will know where I am for the near future. We have other plans of my aunt's to untangle there."

"I wish you luck at it. I need to get back to Mother. We are going to join the party up at the manor house. It seems Mr. and Mrs. Hanson have already left and most of the other guests are on their way."

"Have a drink for me," Richard said. "I think we will want to be well on our way before we break for food or drink today."

"We are going to wish we had already been on our way," Darcy said, catching sight of a familiar vehicle.

Richard followed his gaze. "Oh, no," he said. "I do not believe she found us."

"A little too late, however," Sir Phillip said. To Darcy's surprise, he was smiling.

"What has you so pleased?" Darcy asked him.

"Simply that. _She __**is**__ too late_. Without her power over Anne, she has no more power over any of us. Remember, Mother and I are not poor relations. I may be young, not even quite of age, but I am also the true owner of Rosings Park and a baronet. She is merely a life tenant of the estate. And you two are your own men, not beholden to her for anything. Let her bluster and blow if she wishes."

"Well, we cannot put up with her bluster for too long. There are others over whom she might gain power if we do not hurry," Richard replied. Even as he spoke, the carriage pulled to a stop nearby. They could hear Lady Catherine shouting to the footman to set the step and help her out. The door of the carriage flew open, almost hitting the man as he rushed to comply

"**Where is my daughter**?" she bellowed, glaring at the three men through the open door. The footman fumbled with the step, just barely managing to get it fixed in place before she pushed her way out, slamming her hand down on his head to catch her balance.

"**Where is my daughter**?" she shouted again.

Darcy, Richard and Sir Phillip looked at each other. They did not dare wink or smirk, but all three seemed agreed on how to handle the situation.

"Oh, she is around her somewhere," Darcy said in an offhand tone.

"**Around here somewhere!**" Lady Catherine's outrage was clear. "**What have you done to her?**"

Darcy shrugged. "I have done nothing to her. She is perfectly well."

"**But where IS she?**" By this time Lady Catherine was standing directly in front of Darcy. She looked for all the world like a cobra preparing to strike.

Richard decided to join in. "To the best of my knowledge, she is in a carriage with her husband," he said calmly.

"**Husband! Fitzwilliam is to be her husband! And she is clearly NOT in a carriage with him. Where IS she?**"

Sir Phillip made a show of looking in the window of Darcy's carriage. "It is true," he said, "she is not in Mr. Darcy's carriage."

Lady Catherine's face, which was already red with outrage, darkened to an almost purple hue. **"You terrible men! What have you done with my daughter?"**

"We have seen her married to a man she loves," Darcy said. "It is done and done for the best. You tried to control her, but now you have lost her entirely."

"**Who! Who has she married?**" She spit out the words like poison.

Again, the three men looked at one another. Richard decided to take the question.

"_That_ is none of your business," he said simply.

Lady Catherine's anger was beyond words. Her mouth moved, but nothing came out. The glare she gave Richard could have pierced a stone wall.

Taking advantage of the silence, he spoke again. "My cousin and I must thank you for the hospitality you have shown us. We do, however, need to leave. There are personal matters we must take care of that prevent our immediate return to Rosings Park. Good day, Aunt Catherine."

He bowed, and Darcy followed suit. As Lady Catherine still stood, stunned by her own rage, the two men quickly boarded Darcy's carriage. At the same time, Sir Phillip bowed, also wishing Lady Catherine a good day before rushing off in the direction of the church where his mother awaited him.

As Darcy's coachman whipped up the horses, Lady Catherine still stood in furious silence, unable to speak or move. Without any instructions from his master, the coachmen set the horses at their top speed. Before she was able to recover, they were already beyond the church and halfway through the village.

They headed on the lane out of the village and towards the main road. As they moved swiftly along, Richard had an idea. He consulted with Darcy, who agreed with the plan. Darcy poked his head out the window and shouted some instructions to his driver. Their journey would end up being a little longer, but there was much less chance of Lady Catherine catching up with them once she got back into her carriage and on the road which, after the insolent way in which they had responded to her, she was more likely to do than staying and finding a way to bother Anne.

When they reached the main road, Darcy coachman followed the instructions he had been given and turned away from the route back to Rosings Park, London or Hertfordshire. They would take a number of twists, turns and side roads, leading her on a merry chase before turning back to their original destination. She had somehow managed to follow them to Boxwell; she was not going to catch up with them _**this**_ time.


	36. Delayed

As they rattled away on the southward road leaving Boxwell, Darcy kept looking out the window behind him for signs of pursuit. No one could be seen, but that did not completely calm his mind.

"Do you think she will follow _**us**_ instead of staying to find and berate Anne?" he asked Richard.

"Oh, I am certain she will try. Aunt Catherine was spitting mad. She will want immediate revenge and another chance to have her say. No doubt she is thinking up all manner of unpleasant threats to shout at us if she ever catches up." Richard laughed at the thought. "We probably should not have handled her in quite that way, but I will admit it felt good to make Aunt Catherine feel powerless for a change."

Darcy looked away from the road and back at Richard. "She was so very angry that I am surprised she did not simply fall over in a fit of apoplexy."

Richard grinned. "She may yet when the entirety of the situation sinks in. I am more surprised she found us. I know I considered the possibility, which is why I suggested we not delay over the wedding, but I did not really expect it, and certainly not so soon."

"Nor did I," Darcy admitted. "Some of her servants must have followed you, me, Sir Phillip or even all three of us for her to have arrived so quickly."

With a nod of agreement, Richard said, "Yes. The timing of her arrival would have been just about right if someone on horseback followed me and then galloped back to Rosings to provide directions. If our aunt was ready to leave immediately and traveled at full speed all the way, she could have arrived that quickly. Of course, that means her horses are probably running tired, which gives us an advantage, at least at first, since our horses are rested and fresh."

"They will not stay that way long at this pace. We will need to drop back to a more reasonable speed soon. I hope there is no lone rider following just out of sight of us now to report back to her."

Richard turned sideways on his bench and stretched his legs out into a more comfortable arrangement. "If there is, we will have to deal with the situation later. Are you not glad I had your men move our luggage back to the roof when they transferred the other items to the cart Martin provided?"

"Indeed," Darcy said with a smirk, "Given the road conditions, you would have had trouble keeping your seat while perched on a trunk and probably would have kicked me in the face at the first bump." As if to give emphasis to Darcy's teasing comment, the carriage bounced over something in the road causing it to rock and sway. Both men had to grab for the straps to keep their balance.

"I think it is time to slow down," Richard said more seriously. "Even if she catches up, there is little she can do except shout at us to stop. We would not want to overtire the horses or damage the carriage."

Darcy started to lean out the window again, but had to steady himself as they hit another bump. Once it was safe, he managed to notify his coachman to slow to a trot. Soon their ride was a bit smoother as the driver could identify and avoid obstacles in their path instead of barreling straight over them.

In accordance with the earlier instructions, Hadley took them onto a few side roads that continued their southward journey before finally taking a route that would, according to the sign at the turning, lead them to a large village near a junction with the main road heading north and west.

Despite frequent checks of the road behind them, Darcy saw no one who appeared to be following or tracking them. Even when they stopped in a small village to rest the horses, no one else stopped or even appeared on the road from which they had come. The two men simply hoped their aunt had chased them long enough to give Sir Phillip time to warn Anne and her husband that the wedding had been discovered so they could stay out of Lady Catherine's way.

The new lane was a pleasant one, despite being fairly narrow. They traveled between hedges bordering newly planted fields or pasture for herds of sheep, cattle or horses. In some places, they wound through lightly forested areas covering the rolling hills and in others they passed more small villages with their clumps of shops centered on either the church or the public house. If they had not been worried about getting to Hertfordshire quickly, Darcy would have been tempted to have his coachman slow to a walk, in order to just enjoy the view.

Despite their hurry, the day advanced more swiftly than they had hoped, or at least their progress on the way to Meryton was slower. Richard still insisted that once they hit the main road they could cover the distance quickly enough to get them to Meryton before full dark. Darcy had his doubts.

About the time Richard estimated they should be reaching the village by the main road, they topped a rise and started down towards the valley and the wide river at the base of it. The first clue they had to indicate a problem came when the driver pulled the team to a full stop. Darcy poked his head out the window to ask why they had stopped but did not need to say a word. The answer was obvious. Directly ahead of them, the bridge crossing the river was nothing but a mass of tumbled wood and stone. They would not get to the road on the other side by that route.

"What is it?" asked Richard, who was still on the backward-facing bench.

"We have a problem," replied Darcy. "The bridge over the river is washed out."

He opened the door to the carriage and stepped outside. Richard followed him, taking the opportunity to stretch his legs.

"You've seen the issue, sir?" the driver asked.

"Yes, Hadley. What do you think? Could we ford it?"

"I would not like to take that chance, sir," came the reply. "There seem to be some deep sections and the potential for hidden drops on the riverbed is high. That axle we mended might split with the strain and we could be stranded midstream."

Darcy stepped closer to the bank and peered in. Again, Richard joined him.

"I would not take the chance even on horseback," Richard said. "There is a pretty strong current going there."

"I think this means we will not be reaching Meryton today. Instead, we will have to go back the way we came and take another route to the main road," Darcy guessed.

"I saw an inn back aways that looked a likely place to stop and get directions while we rest the horses for a bit, sir," Hadley said.

"You are usually a good judge of such places," said Darcy. "Get us turned around and take us to your inn. I think my cousin and I could do with a stop for a meal and some ale. I've no doubt you and the other two men would like the same."

Hadley nodded and the two footmen grinned. "Yes, sir," the driver said.

Richard pointed to the top of the hill on the other side of the river. "We were so close," he said. They could just see a cluster of rooftops in among the trees. "I would bet that is the village we were after."

"I have no doubt you are correct, but I see no way to get there from here," Darcy said. "Come on. Let us go and see what we can find out with our ale and a meal."

~o~

It turned out they would have quite a distance to go to get back on a road going in the direction they were headed. At least Hadley was correct about the potential quality of the inn. Darcy and Richard each had a good meal and a glass of decent ale, and Darcy made sure his men received the same.

They learned the bridge had been wiped out during some recent flooding. The local villages were still working out who should pay for a new one and, while they did, all traffic along that part of the road had come to a halt. It was a topic of much discussion in the taproom, with the most likely answer being that several villages in the area would share the expense and, later, the proceeds of the tolls they would collect for use of the new bridge. It seemed a reasonable solution to Darcy when he learned there were no large landowners in the area likely to take on the task themselves.

As soon as the horses were reasonably rested, they started on their way using what Hadley deemed to be the best route among those he had been given by the locals. Once again, Darcy checked but saw no sign of anyone following them. If all was as it appeared, they had succeeded in eluding his aunt. Both men hoped they had also succeeded in deceiving her regarding their intended destination.

They had finally reached the main road and were moving along at a good clip when Darcy suddenly remembered where he had seen a box like the one Richard had given to Anne with her wedding present. The memory also sparked a few other ideas.

"Richard," he said. "A few years ago you sent Georgiana a necklace packaged in a carved wood box like the one you gave Anne today, did you not?"

"Yes, I did," Richard answered. "There was a woodcarver in a Portuguese village my unit was quartered in for a time who made those little trinket boxes. I purchased a few of them because they made such perfect containers to hold the gifts I discovered for the women I care about. I had that one containing the necklace for Anne tucked away in my bags for a few years. I was always finding something or other of interest in the places I stayed, and I made what purchases seemed reasonable at the time."

"Tell me, did you by any chance send a similar box to Miss Elizabeth containing a certain necklace that you so readily identified from my description?"

Richard raised an eyebrow as he stared at his cousin. After a few seconds he said, "Of course, I did not send it to _Miss Elizabeth_. I am an unmarried man and she is an unrelated, unmarried woman. It would not be at all proper."

Darcy mirrored Richard's expression and stared back at him. Both remained silent, each challenging the other to speak. Finally, as the carriage hit a bump that caused them both to sway in their seats, Richard broke into a grin.

"I sent the necklace set in the box to Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner so that _**they**_ could present it to Miss Elizabeth on the occasion of her sixteenth birthday," he said. "It was so perfect for her that I could not resist it. I do not know if she is aware that it originally came from me."

"I think I am feeling jealous again," Darcy said. "Or incredibly stupid. At any rate, whether she knows it came from you or not, it is clear she treasures the gift. And it does seem a perfect match for her. When we danced I asked her about it, and she told me that the shield reminds her of all the people who care about her and wish to shield her from harm and she loves the roses because she is very fond of them. At the time I thought her name was Rose, so it seemed quite appropriate."

Richard laughed. "Have I ever told you about the day I learned the proper way to _cut_ roses?"

"I hadn't realized there was a _proper_ way to cut them. If I had any need for roses, I would ask the gardener to cut them for me and assume he knew how to do it."

"I seem to remember saying something similar when the subject came up," Richard said. "I only learned for Miss Elizabeth's sake, or rather Lizzy's. She was only around seven at the time."

Richard gleefully told Darcy about arriving at Longbourn to find a battered rosebush and a worried father. He described how he had examined the scene of the crime and set off to find Lizzy somewhere on the estate. Darcy burst at laughing at Richard's description of the rocks flying over the hedge accompanied by a cry of "stupid Lady Catherine!" He did not say so out loud, but he approved of how Mr. Bennet had shielded young Lizzy from her mother's displeasure by having the housekeeper get her cleaned up and how he allowed Richard to help her gain the bouquet she had wanted for her new aunt.

"She told me later that the bouquet was very much appreciated and was the start of the friendly and loving relationship she and Mrs. Gardiner still share," Richard finished.

"I am certain you have many other fun tales I would have enjoyed hearing over the years if I had not been so stubbornly certain our aunt was all-knowing and always correct."

"You were a nasty little prig at times," Richard agreed, "but you were also my only male cousin and a good companion when the Bennets or George Wickham were not under discussion, so I had to allow you some slack. You have definitely improved with age."

"Age and some well-deserved humiliation," Darcy said.

"That as well."

"We are not going to make it to Meryton tonight," observed Darcy.

"No. Although I still maintain that we would have if the bridge had not been washed out."

"There is no way of telling that now," Darcy said. "We will probably have to rest the horses again soon. Before we head out after that, I will tell Hadley to go as far as he can this evening, then stop at the first likely inn."

"Good idea. Then, if we get an early start, we can probably reach Meryton before noon."

"I hope Mr. Bennet was able to neutralize any threat George posed. If he is with the militia, then his commanding officer would be able to keep an eye on him, would he not?"

"I am hoping so. I just wonder what purpose he is there for. Spying is definitely something he is good at, but I know Mr. Bennet would have recognized his name. It has come up a few times over the years, after all."

"I guess we have to wait until tomorrow to find out."

"I suppose," Richard said reluctantly.

"Well, since we need something else to think about, tell me more about some of the places you have visited. I know your time was not all spent sightseeing and shopping for necklaces."

"No," Richard said soberly. "Not all of it. Not by a long shot. I can tell you some of what I did, but there is much I would rather leave unspoken. Not for security reasons, mind you, but simply because I am doing my best never to think of it again." He dropped into silence for a moment, looking down at his hands, and Darcy waited. Finally, Richard looked up again and there was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"Let me tell you about the time my unit and I mistook a herd of stampeding cattle for the regiment of soldiers we had been hoping would relieve us..." He launched into a tale that Darcy sensed could have been heartbreaking had it not been told in so amusing a manner. With gusto, he described a time when his unit was outnumbered, outgunned and fearing the worst only to have their courage lifted and their energy revived at the thought they were about to be joined by another full regiment.

"We heard the hoofbeats from behind us and every man took heart. Once we thought we had the superior numbers, we did not hesitate to charge the enemy ranks," Richard said as he neared the end of the story. "We surprised them with what must have seemed an insane tactic and carried the day. Then, of course, when we turned to thank our supporters, all we saw were the backsides of the cattle as they raced away in the landscape behind us." He laughed and added, "Most of them anyway. We had a few of the stragglers for dinner that night. It was a welcome change from the salt pork we had been carrying."

"I take it the food was not usually very good?" Darcy asked.

Richard shrugged. "It depended on where we were and when. Sometimes we were lucky to get hard tack and muddy water. Others, we feasted. I ate plenty of meals I never would have considered when we were younger and often surprised myself by enjoying them. As they say, hunger is the best sauce."

He launched into another tale about an unexpected feast that soon had Darcy helpless with laughter. The ridiculous stories and Darcy's sometimes equally ridiculous questions kept them occupied for the rest of their travel that day.


	37. Longbourn

As they had planned, Darcy, his cousin and his three servants had risen before dawn to make their preparations and get back out on the road. At least the horses were well-rested, even if no one else was.

The inn was not a bad one. Hadley's instinct in choosing a place had proven true even with limited options after dark at the end of a long day of travel. The rooms were moderately clean and the food moderately good. It was just that the men would all have preferred a few more hours of sleep before setting off again.

They would also have preferred a little less road dust with which to contend, but that was the price of another clear, dry day, so they accepted it without much complaint. Darcy did firmly secure all the carriage windows after Richard claimed the backward-facing bench, the one less vulnerable to showers of dust coming through the door and window frames.

Despite the remaining distance being greater than Richard had estimated, they made good time on their way. It was still a little while before noon as they passed through a village that Richard identified as Meryton. From the looks and layout, Darcy thought it could just as easily be Lambton, Kympton or any of the other country villages with which he was familiar. He chided himself for still holding the expectations, instilled by Lady Catherine, that the village was some barbaric backwater composed of broken-down grass huts and filled with dancing savages, or something of the sort.

He had to chide himself again after Richard directed Hadley to turn down a side lane that led them through neatly tended fields accented by a well-maintained tenant farmhouse off to the side that sported a paddock nearby filled with healthy-looking sheep.

"This is Longbourn land," Richard said, looking around with a fond smile. "The main house is beyond those trees on the other side of the hill."

Seeing Darcy's expression of surprise, Richard tapped his cousin's leg with the toe of his boot and added, "Admit it, Will. You were expecting fields filled with weeds, broken down buildings and livestock so ill and weak that death would be a blessing to them."

Darcy sighed. "I know better, Richard, but years of Aunt Catherine's poisonous rants are hard to overcome. Of course I can see that this is a fine-looking estate that speaks to years of good management."

"And do not dare forget it," Richard warned him. "Aunt Catherine has always seen the world through smoke and ill-temper. That is no reason you should."

"I know that _**now**_," Darcy said. "How did _you_ figure it out so early?"

"I honestly have no idea. It feels like I always knew she was not to be trusted." He thought for a second before continuing. "It was probably Father's doing, or perhaps Mother's. I know they were both disgusted by the way James fawned on her whenever she would visit."

"Do you think she was paying for his affection even then?"

With an amused snort, Richard replied, "The appearance of affection, at least, which was all that seemed to matter to our aunt. She attempted to bribe me several times, but the whatever she offered always struck me as being like poisoned apples, so I refused."

By this time the carriage had traveled over the wooded hill and was now on a lane curving gently down the face of the slope. Richard pointed off through the side window to what was obviously the manor house. Golden-brown stonework on the substantial building gleamed in the sun along with a surprising number of generously-sized windows. Darcy saw a neatly tended formal garden off to one side with what appeared to be several healthy rosebushes, although they were not yet in bloom.

"It may not be Pemberley, but the house is a fine one," Richard said. He raised an eyebrow as if challenging his cousin to disagree.

Darcy raised his hands in mock surrender. "You will hear no argument from me," he said, "and no disparagement of anyone or anything inside. Consider me a new man with all my old prejudices swept under the carpet even if they are not quite forgotten and disposed of yet."

"Well then," Richard said with satisfaction, "I think it is time you finally met my godfather."

~o~

Darcy entered the house determined to look on it as if it were a new locale about which he had never before heard. He would judge it and the occupants on their merits, not gossip.

The entryway was clean and welcoming enough to have met the standards of his own housekeepers at Pemberley and Darcy House. The Longbourn housekeeper, Mrs. Hill, sounded genuinely delighted to see Richard and the door and she greeted him with familiar fondness. Darcy remembered she had known Richard since he was a small boy and her manner made sense.

"Oh, Colonel Fitzwilliam! Welcome back, sir! It is a joy to see you returned safely from the war."

Briefly, Darcy wondered if she might greet Richard with a hug, but the moment passed. She greeted him with perfect courtesy instead.

"It is a joy to be back," Richard said. "My cousin, Mr. Darcy, and I would like to see Mr. Bennet if we may. Is he available to visitors?"

Mrs. Hill smiled kindly. "I know he is available to you, Colonel. He is in his study, sir, and will be happy to see you. He left word that if either of you arrived, you were to be shown right in. Will you and Mr. Darcy be staying the night?"

"I expect we probably will," Richard confirmed. "My cousin has three servants with him, a coachman and two footmen. They will need food and places to sleep as well. I can show myself to the study if you need to go make arrangements for us all."

Darcy thought Mrs. Hill regarded Richard with the same fond tolerance Mrs. Reynolds had for him at Pemberley. "It is not for the first time," she said with a slight shake of the head, "and, God willing, it will not be the last. You go along then. I will see to everything else."

Before leading the way down the corridor, Richard thanked Mrs. Hill and Darcy offered her a respectful nod. Clearly she was a servant who took pride in her family and their home and she deserved his courtesy.

The walked down the corridor, Richard leading and Darcy following. As Darcy glanced into the open doorways they passed, he saw a series of public rooms that looked bright and inviting. The abundance of windows and all the light they brought in made a difference, of course, but from what he saw of the rooms they were also clean and arranged for the comfort of family and guests.

"They must pay a fortune in window tax," he said softly to Richard.

"A fair amount," Richard whispered back, "but Mr. Bennet thinks the extra light and air are well worth the cost."

Although he said nothing in reply, Darcy agreed with the sentiment. Just then, the corridor turned a corner, and they passed what was clearly a music room. Richard led his cousin beyond that and to a door at the end standing slightly ajar. Richard knocked on the door frame.

"Enter," called a man's voice from within.

As Richard pushed open the door, Darcy saw a room he would been proud to call his own. One side was dominated by a sturdy desk arranged for ease and efficiency of work. The wall behind it and the other interior walls were lined with bookshelves containing a large but neatly arranged collection of volumes. Three chairs stood on a circular carpet in front of the fireplace, and a small table with a chessboard on it stood nearby. The westward facing windows provided ample light, now that the sun was high, and some heat to warm the room. Not quite enough heat for the occupant of the center chair, however. Darcy heard the crackle of a fire in the grate, and the man in the chair had a gray wool shawl wrapped around his shoulders for even more warmth. Mr. Bennet, for Darcy was correct in assuming it was he, broke into a wide smile when he recognized Richard standing in the doorway.

"Richard!," he cried. "You are a sight for sore eyes, young man! Come in! Come in and introduce me to your cousin."

"You are correct in your assumption that my companion is Fitzwilliam Darcy, my cousin," Richard said cheerfully as, much to Darcy's surprise, he headed for the desk rather than going directly to the man who was struggling to rise from his chair. As Richard reached the corner of the desk, Darcy noticed the miniature chessboard that had once belonged to his father, as well as the newer brass plate on it that clearly said "Darcy". Casually, as if he had done this many times before, Richard looked over the game in progress, picked up the tweezers from their place next to the board and made a move.

"What are you doing?" asked Darcy, amazed by the proceedings.

Both Richard and Bennet laughed merrily at his surprise, and Richard answered, "It is tradition here, Will. I am making a move on your father's behalf. Let Mr. Bennet take his turn, and you can do the same."

Bennet had gotten to his feet and approached the desk as Richard spoke. He took the tweezers from the younger man, nodding approval of the play even as Darcy said, "I do not understand."

Bennet moved his bishop, then offered the tweezers to Darcy, who took them automatically.

"It is a simple matter, young Mr. Darcy," Bennet said. "I truly enjoyed my many games with your father over the years. When you sent me the board, I thought the best way to honor him was to keep it out and in use. I added the name plate, as you can see. I play my side, and each visitor to my study who is so inclined makes one move on your father's side per visit. It has resulted in some very challenging games along with some I have won in the first few moves. Just the opportunity to play on this lovely little board prompted my youngest daughters to take up the game and improve their skills. I appreciate you having made a gift of it to me."

Squirming inside as he remembered his curt and rude letter, Darcy said, "I am afraid we both know that the night of the assembly in Lambton was not the first time I have insulted a member of the Bennet family. I apologize for the offensively brief and poorly-worded letter I sent as an accompaniment to that chessboard. Even if you _were_ the kind of man my Aunt Catherine declared you to be, you deserved far more courtesy than I showed, based simply on the volume of correspondence you shared with my father. I know he treasured it, for he kept it all. I could barely fit your final letter in the drawer he reserved for your missives."

"I was less offended than amused and saddened by your response, Mr. Darcy. Any offense I did feel was wiped away by the beauty and meaning of the gift. I may never have met your father in person, but I would guess there were few men in this world who knew him as well. We had many limitations in common, and we shared both the challenges and our solutions with each other even as we played our games.

"No doubt I would have realized that if I had even glanced over your letters or listened to my father speak of your games. Instead, I simply boxed the letters up and put them away with a large portion of his papers and other non-essential correspondence."

"Do not feel bad about it, Mr. Darcy," Bennet said with a gentle smile. "I know what it is like to lose a father and inherit all the responsibilities he seemed to handle so effortlessly. It is never easy, and it is no surprise that in such moments we often do or say things we later regret."

"Thank you, sir," Darcy said. He looked at the tiny board, analyzing the position of the pieces. After a moment of thought, he used the tweezers to make a move, capturing one of Mr. Bennet's men and depositing it with the other captured pieces in the small bowl set nearby for that purpose.

"Ah, that move shows you are your father's son," Bennet said as Darcy handed the tweezers back to him. "That is just the sort of move I would have expected from him in that situation. You honor him well."

Bennet moved his own piece in response and placed the tweezers back on the desk before offering his hand to Darcy. "It is a pleasure to have you here at last," he said as they shook hands.

"The pleasure is mine, Mr. Bennet," Darcy replied, and he meant it.

"May I assume you are both here about that Wickham fellow, as well as one or two other matters of a more feminine type?" he said, raising an eyebrow questioningly at Richard. "Shall we take our seats and discuss your visit to Rosings Park and recent events here?" He gestured to the seats arranged in front of the fire.

"You did receive the express then?" Richard asked, obviously ignoring the tease in the rest of the comment. He and Darcy stood by their seats, politely waiting for Mr. Bennet to settle himself before they sat.

"Yes, I did," Bennet replied. "I have heard nothing of Wickham in these parts, but that does not mean he is not here. I trust your sources too well to ignore the warning. Sir William Lucas went to Meryton for me and asked the commander of the unit, Colonel Forster, if anyone named Wickham had joined them. He has not done so using that name, and the Colonel would not investigate further. Too many of the men match the general description you provided. We have had problems with several of the officers being too forward in their attentions to some of our young ladies, including my own daughters. It became particularly troublesome and notable a few months ago after the arrival of a new officer, Lt. _Brickham_."

Darcy and Richard looked at each other significantly on hearing the name that was so similar to Wickham. Bennet had paused for effect, but he continued when they looked back at him.

"I have no doubt the new lieutenant is the man you seek. After Kitty and Lydia had problems with him, I discussed the matter with the fathers of other young women in the area. We banded together to insist that Colonel Forster make it clear to his men that such behavior would not be tolerated in **_our_** community."

"Did the young ladies receive any more unwanted advances after that?" Richard asked.

"No, but the senior officers and the Colonel have been rather cool towards all of us since then. Brickham tried to approach Kitty in the village, but she stayed close to her sister and their governess, refusing to acknowledge him as I had instructed. He later sent me a note to offer an approximation of an apology that his, as he called them, overtures of friendship had been misunderstood as something more sinister. It was an amusingly artful letter, filled with weasel-worded phrases that could mean anything or nothing at all."

"That is Wickham for sure," said Richard.

Bennet nodded stiffly. "So I thought once I received your express. I know of no more trouble from him, and the commanding officer will not act against him unless he does something that can be proven. All we can do is keep an eye out for him and wait. Now, what else have you heard that had you so concerned you thought an immediate warning was called for? And how did matters go with Miss de Bourgh?"

"She is Miss de Bourgh no longer," Richard replied cheerfully. "As of yesterday morning, she is Mrs. Martin Hanson. Will successfully extracted her from Rosings Park with her mother's blessing – a blessing that was rescinded a few hours later when our aunt learned the romantic drive Will took Anne on was all a ruse."

"That is wonderful news!" Bennet said. "I know your father has been concerned for some time that your cousin would have problems when she finally chose to leave her mother's household. He has been dealing with some kind of situation of his own at Randbrook or he would have been there to help. You must tell me more about how you accomplished Mrs. Hanson's escape."

Darcy listened quietly as Richard put his storytelling skills to use and provided the details their host craved, only offering a comment now and again when he had information Richard did not.

"It was Anne's information about Aunt Catherine removing Wickham from the law officer where he worked and sending him here that prompted the express," Richard said after he finished with a spirited description of the confrontation with Lady Catherine in the field near Boxwell church. "But we also heard news about Mr. Collins yesterday that made us worried."

"You mean Collins the younger, do you not?" Bennet asked. "Collins the elder has died, or so I have heard."

"Yes, Collins the incompetent clergyman," Richard confirmed. "I think you know Sir Phillip de Bourgh has been monitoring his movements." Bennet nodded. "Sir Phillip told us Collins had left his spot as a curate a few days ago, disappearing to parts unknown. I learned in Hunsford he is expected to take over the parsonage and the living there, bringing along a wife, but he is not married that any of us know and he has not been seen there yet."

"I had an odd letter from the man a few weeks ago," Bennet told them. "It was filled with flowery nonsense and repeated references to an olive branch he wished to tender as a means of healing the breach between our families. The writing was so poor it was hard to tell what he meant, although he also seemed to be inviting himself to make a visit. I wrote back immediately and told him plainly that he was not welcome. I used our preparations for my eldest daughter's wedding as the excuse, but I would not have welcomed him in any case."

"Given his close association to my aunt, I would say that is wise," remarked Richard. "Have there been any reports of strangers in the neighborhood?"

"None of any note. You know I do not get around well enough to track the comings and goings in the village. Sir William keeps me abreast of any happenings out of the ordinary. I would expect the arrival of someone of Mr. Collins's character would fall into that category."

"Speaking of things out of the ordinary," said Richard, "the house is much quieter than usual. With the upcoming wedding I would have expected it to be a hive of activity."

Laughing, Bennet said, "There is plenty of activity, I assure you. Today, most of it has moved to the village with my wife and all my daughters still at Longbourn except Lizzy."

Darcy looked up at Miss Elizabeth's nickname, all attention now fixed on his host. Both of the other men saw and understood his interest. Richard took pity on his cousin and asked the question for him.

"Where is Miss Elizabeth?"

Bennet could not quite contain his amusement as he replied, "My Lizzy took advantage of the fine weather to go on a nice long walk with Miss Lucas." As the older man expected, he now had Richard's full attention as well.

"So, it is still _**Miss**_ Lucas?" Richard asked, attempting to sound nonchalant. His behavior was just forced enough to draw Darcy's attention and suggest some interesting conclusions.

Bennet grinned. "She is indeed still _**Miss**_ Charlotte Lucas, despite the attempts of more than one young man to convince her to change that name and title."

"Do you suppose the ladies would mind if we met them on their walk?" Richard asked hopefully.

Bennet looked at them both doubtfully, although Darcy could see the mischief in his eyes. The older man shook his head sadly. "I do not know about that," he said. "They do enjoy the chance to talk in private, and that new bridge I had built is unlikely to have fallen down and provided any need for a daring rescue."

Darcy did not understand the reference to the bridge, but it was clear his cousin did. "I should hope not," Richard said. "We have already encountered one downed bridge on this trip, although it did little more than delay our travel. Still, there is no need for another."

It was Bennet's turn to look confused. "Oh?" he asked.

"The road we intended to take was blocked by a downed bridge, so we had to backtrack and take another route to get here," Darcy explained before Richard could make an epic tale of it. He wanted to go off in search of Miss Elizabeth.

"I see," said Bennet, meaning both the explanation and the brevity of it. "Well, I cannot guarantee what kind of welcome you will receive, Mr. Darcy, but if you are willing to take your chances, I think you might just meet them returning from the river trail. She is not likely to run and hide if Richard is with you."

"You all knew?" Darcy asked, while Richard scrambled up from his seat, ready to leave."

"I would not be surprised if you were the only one who did not," Mr. Bennet said teasingly. "Which reminds me, I must hear how you finally learned my daughter's true identity."

Richard started to protest, but Bennet raised his right hand. "Later will be fine. After your walk or even later than that. It would make something for me to look forward to hearing over port this evening. For now, be off with you both. Richard knows the way."

Darcy stood as well. "Thank you, Mr. Bennet. I think I shall let Richard tell you the tale. He finds it far more amusing than I."

Bennet waved them off. "Later then," he said, and the two men quickly left the room.


	38. Thorny

Richard guided Darcy out a side door into the garden. Once outside, he explained, "If Miss Elizabeth wishes to walk beyond sight of her house, she must have a companion. The same is true for Miss Lucas, whose family lives on the estate that borders this one. They meet at a bridge that connects the two properties and can be seen from both houses by someone looking from the upper floors."

He pointed to a line of trees while continuing to walk at a good clip. "When they can, the two walk together down paths that border the river hidden in those trees."

"You have come to Meryton specifically to see Miss Lucas. She is _**your**_ special lady," Darcy guessed, although it already seemed an obvious conclusion.

Richard nodded, but said nothing more as he quickly wove his way through the formal garden towards an enclosed space that had been left more wild and natural, with clumps of bluebells scattered among bushes and small trees, a dry stone fountain and the ruins of a small roman-style folly. Smiling as much from amusement at his cousin as in anticipation of seeing Miss Elizabeth again, Darcy followed.

Suddenly, Richard broke into a run. Almost at the same instant, Darcy heard the sound of shouting from the direction they were headed. The two followed a well-worn path through an opening in the far side of the stone wall bounding the enclosed area. Dodging around a monstrously overgrown rosebush that had extremely long and intertwined canes liberally covered with spiky thorns, they were finally able to see the source of the voices.

The ladies they sought were on the edge of a lane that traveled from an unseen point on the Longbourn estate across a stone bridge ahead of them and on to the Lucas estate. A man in uniform, who Darcy immediately recognized as Wickham, had his left arm firmly wrapped around Miss Elizabeth's neck, preventing her escape despite her struggles. From their relative positions, he must have come on her from behind and intended to drag her away.

Wickham held a pistol in his right hand and had been using it to threaten a woman Darcy assumed was Miss Lucas. Despite the danger, Miss Lucas jumped at Wickham, trying to pull his arm away from her friend's neck. Before Richard and Darcy were close enough to intervene, Wickham clouted her with the pistol, knocking her away and to the ground.

Darcy put on a burst of speed, actually passing Richard, and barreled into Wickham from the side. The impact surprised the man enough that he released Miss Elizabeth, and all three landed on the ground. Darcy righted himself quickly, relieved to see that Miss Elizabeth had fallen clear of the two men. She was gasping for breath, but appeared otherwise uninjured. Richard had rushed to Miss Lucas, leaving Darcy to deal with Wickham.

"Darcy!" the uniformed man shouted as he tried to regain his feet. "What are you doing here, and why must you always interfere?" The he looked at Miss Elizabeth and smirked nastily. "Oh, you finally figured out the identity of your precious Miss Rose. Blast you! Just ten more minutes and I would have gotten her away, delivered her to Collins and claimed a huge reward from Lady Catherine for discovering Miss Rose's identity myself."

Making it to his knees, Wickham tried to bring the pistol around to threaten Darcy, but misjudged the situation and the determination of the man he had challenged. Darcy, who had already gotten to his feet, kicked the pistol away, knocking Wickham back to the ground in the process. Catching sight of the rosebush that had clearly gone wild and untended for what might have been decades, Darcy had an idea.

"So you wanted to tangle with a rose?" he asked Wickham, snarling it out like a challenge. "I think it is time you learned that roses have thorns."

Richard instantly caught on to his cousin's intent. After giving Miss Lucas, who was now sitting, a gentle pat on the shoulder, he helped Darcy grab Wickham and pick him up. Between them, they carried the struggling man to the edge of the thorny tangle. With a mighty swing, they tossed him up, out and into the center of the green and brown mass of tangled canes.

"Good luck getting any reward out of that!" Darcy shouted after Wickham as they made the throw. The only sound in response was the crack of the old dead canes amidst all the new growth and Wickham's cries as he dropped down through the layers of canes to be entrapped near the base of the bush.

"That should hold him while we see to the ladies and get some help to dispose of him permanently," Richard said, going over to pick up the pistol, which he tucked safely into his belt.

While the men had thrown out the rubbish, Miss Lucas had reached Miss Elizabeth. The ladies were steadying each other as they tried to stand.

Returning to them, Richard said, "Miss Lucas, this gentleman is my cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. Miss Elizabeth, I believe you two have already met."

"I appreciate your timely arrival, sir," Miss Lucas said, offering him a slight nod. She grimaced as the movement made her somewhat dizzy. "Colonel Fitzwilliam, why is that whenever you arrive at Longbourn while Lizzy and I are out walking, something happens that requires you to perform a rescue?" she asked with a hint of a tease to her voice.

"I am just lucky, I guess," he said with a fond smile and stepped forward to offer his hand to help her rise, "although I cannot say the same about you and Miss Elizabeth."

Stepping next to the ladies as well, Darcy offered both his hands to Miss Elizabeth. She was still coughing slightly and he could see a red mark across her throat from the pressure of Wickham's arm. She took his hands, looking down with what he thought was embarrassment, and he helped her to stand. Once she was upright, Darcy let go of her right hand and gently moved her left hand to wrap around his right arm so she had support and could steady herself by leaning against him. Behind them they could still hear Wickham struggling to get free of the rosebush and crying out as the thorns tore at him.

Richard asked, "Do you ladies feel you can walk if Darcy helps support you? If you can, I would like him to escort you both to Longbourn while I keep an eye on that scoundrel there."

"Yes," Miss Elizabeth said hoarsely, still not looking Darcy in the eye.

"If we go slowly," Miss Lucas added. Richard gently brought her to stand right next to Darcy so she could take hold of his free arm.

"Take your time getting them back to the house," Richard told his cousin. "Their comfort is paramount. I have the pistol if Wickham makes it out of there in any shape to cause trouble. Once you get back to the house, have Mr. Bennet send some men around with a cart so we can transport him off to allow the militia commander to deal with this **_thorny_ **problem." Richard chuckled slightly at his own comment.

"See if you can find out where Collins is hiding," Darcy suggested.

"Leave that to me," Richard said, offering his cousin an evil grin that deepened as he looked over at the struggling man in the rosebush. With a nod, Darcy began to escort the ladies around the rosebush and back to the house.

They took the walk in silence. Darcy's remained quiet in order to avoid disturbing the ladies or making Miss Elizabeth any more uncomfortable. Darcy could tell Miss Lucas was concentrating on keeping her balance as she slowly moved forward. Miss Elizabeth continued to avoid meeting his eye. As her coughing subsided and her breathing eased, he felt her grip on his arm loosen, but she did not entirely let go. They headed for the same side door from which Darcy and Richard had emerged not long before.

Someone inside must have seen them coming. Mrs. Hill opened the door before they reached it, concern clear in her expression. "Miss Lizzy? Miss Lucas? Mr. Darcy, what has happened, and where is Colonel Fitzwilliam?" she asked, her words coming out in a rush.

"The Colonel is guarding the man who attacked the two ladies near the bridge. He asks for a few strong men and a cart to meet him there and help transport the man into the village," Darcy replied. "I can help the ladies the rest of the way inside if you can pass on his request."

"They are at the _stone_ bridge on the lane between our estates," Miss Lucas clarified. Miss Elizabeth nodded, but still said nothing. Darcy felt her grip on his arm tighten slightly, then slack off again.

Mrs. Hill looked searchingly at the three before her and then nodded. "The music room is closest," she said. "They can sit comfortably in there. I will pass on the Colonel's request, send a man to alert Sir William and then notify Mr. Bennet to join you there." She turned away, leaving the door wide open behind her so they could enter easily.

Darcy had just helped Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas settle comfortably onto a settee against one wall in the music room when Bennet came in.

"Was it Wickham?" he asked Darcy as he walked quickly to his daughter's side.

"Yes," said Darcy, picking up a chair and bringing it over for the older man.

"Wickham?" Miss Lucas asked. "No, it was Lieutenant _**Brickham**_ who attacked Lizzy."

Bennet settled gratefully into the chair, looking at Miss Elizabeth with concern as he reached to take her hands in his. Darcy explained to the ladies.

"You know him as Lieutenant Brickham, but he is actually George Wickham. I have known him all my life, since his father was my father's steward and he is my father's godson. More importantly, he is in the employ of my aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Mr. Bennet, Wickham injured Miss Elizabeth's throat, so she is having difficulty speaking, and he hit Miss Lucas with his pistol."

Patting his daughter's hands gently, Bennet nodded and replied, "I have had Mrs. Hill send for the apothecary in addition to all the other requests she is fulfilling. Richard will have his cart and men as quickly as they can get it hitched up and out there, and Sir William will be notified to join us here. Charlotte, are you able to tell me what happened?"

Miss Lucas started to nod, but thought better of it. She leaned her head back against the wall behind the settee to steady herself. "Lizzy and I had walked both sides of the river trail, crossing from my side at the wooden bridge. We had reached the lane on your side of the stone bridge and were just about to part ways when Lieutenant Brickham, or Wickham, I suppose, jumped out from behind one of the trees. We were too surprised to react quickly, and before we knew it, he had caught Lizzy round the neck with his arm and attempted to drag her away. I tried to help free her, but he knocked me aside. I think that was when Richard, I mean Colonel Fitzwilliam, and Mr. Darcy arrived. Everything was a bit blurry just then." She looked to Darcy for assistance.

"I knocked Wickham away from Miss Elizabeth," he said, "and knocked him down again when he tried to use his pistol. He was very angry and admitted his intent had been to carry Miss Elizabeth away, turn her over to Collins and collect a reward from Aunt Catherine. After relieving him of his pistol, Richard and I threw him into the overgrown rosebush by the wall. Richard stayed to prevent him getting away, but I doubt Wickham has gotten out of that thorny prison yet."

Miss Elizabeth nodded and Miss Lucas said, "It was no less than he deserved."

"I agree," said Bennet grimly, "although it is still less than he will get when Sir William and I have words with his commanding officer. No one attacks our girls and gets away with it. I will drive with Sir William into the village once the apothecary has arrived and assessed your condition."

"No, Papa," Miss Elizabeth said hoarsely.

"Yes, my dear," Bennet replied firmly. "Although I have every faith in Richard's ability to impress Colonel Forster with the seriousness of the situation, this is one of those times when I must see the problem through in person. I would ride to London, if necessary, to ensure justice was served in this instance. The well-being of both you girls is too precious for me to do any less."

Darcy thought Miss Elizabeth might protest again, but she gave her father a searching look before closing her eyes and leaning back against the settee again.

"Thank you for your timely aid, Mr. Darcy," Bennet said. "It seems that, despite the delays you suffered on the journey here, you were still just in time to do what was needed."

Miss Elizabeth opened her eyes again and, for the first time, looked directly at Darcy. "Thank you," she mouthed. Darcy bowed in response.

Mrs. Hill appeared in the doorway. "I have a room prepared for Miss Lucas," she said. "And some hot water is in your room so you can wash up, Mr. Darcy."

Darcy looked down at himself and realized he had gotten his hands dirty and received a scattering of leaves of leaves and other debris on his clothes during the scuffle with Wickham. He wondered how dirty his face had gotten. He felt a little embarrassed at Miss Elizabeth seeing him in such a state. He glanced her way to find her still looking directly at him. When their eyes met, she smiled shyly at him, obviously recognizing his consternation. He immediately felt better.

"Thank you, Mrs. Hill," he said. "Shall I help the ladies to their rooms so they can await the arrival of the apothecary?"

"I think Lizzy can stay down here with me until then," Bennet said. "We will go to my study. It is probably most proper if Mrs. Hill assists Miss Lucas, although it might be good if you follow closely behind them on the stairs, just in case. When you are ready to come back down, please join us in the study."

Darcy nodded before offering a hand to help Miss Lucas stand. She accepted his help and cautiously rose from the seat. After escorting her to Mrs. Hill, he turned back and bowed once more to Miss Elizabeth and her father. "Until later, then," he said. As he followed Mrs. Hill and Miss Lucas out of the room he realized that the first reunion with Miss Elizabeth was successfully past, but the awkwardness would remain until they had a chance to talk together in something resembling privacy. He wondered how long it would be before _that_ happened.


	39. Awkward

Privacy was something that seemed to be in very short supply for the rest of the day. Any chance of talking matters out with Miss Elizabeth grew more unlikely as the afternoon wore on.

While Darcy did not exactly dawdle over washing his face and hands and trading his travel and battle-stained clothing for clean garb, he did take enough time to make certain he looked presentable. That meant it was longer than he expected before he left his room. Apparently, the apothecary lived close by and the messenger had made quick work of summoning him, for Mr. Jones arrived just as Darcy was descending the stairs intending to join Miss Elizabeth and her father in the study.

When Mrs. Hill saw who was at the door, she allowed the man in and then turned Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, may I present Mr. Jones, the local apothecary. Mr. Jones, this is Mr. Darcy of Derbyshire. He is Colonel Fitzwilliam's cousin."

The two men acknowledged one another with polite bows as Mrs. Hill continued. "Mr. Darcy, I will take Mr. Jones upstairs to attend to Miss Lucas. If you are returning to Mr. Bennet's study, would you please tell him Mr. Jones is here? As soon as I can, I will send a maid to escort Miss Lizzy up to her room so he can attend to her after he sees Miss Lucas."

"Of course, Mrs. Hill," Darcy replied. "Mr. Jones, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Likewise, Mr. Darcy," said the apothecary.

While Darcy was glad both ladies would be attended to quickly, he had been hoping for some time to clear the air with Miss Elizabeth, even if he had to do so with her father present. A few minutes were better than nothing, so he made his way quickly to the study.

"Was that Mr. Jones who just arrived?" Mr. Bennet asked after inviting Darcy to enter.

"Yes, sir," Darcy replied, "although I am surprised you could hear him come in from here."

"I did not. From this seat, I have a view of the front drive and I was watching for arrivals."

"Ah," said Darcy, "that makes sense. Mrs. Hill is taking the apothecary up to attend to Miss Lucas, and she is sending a maid to escort Miss Elizabeth upstairs as well." He turned to where Lizzy was seated behind the desk. She had been writing out something on a piece of paper. "I hope you are feeling better now, Miss Elizabeth."

She smiled and nodded, meeting his eyes briefly as she did, then turned back to the page.

Mr. Bennet said, "Her throat still pains her. I have asked her to write out everything she can remember of the experience. It can then be used as direct testimony against Wickham when we speak with Colonel Forster. I hope you will go along with us when Sir William and I head to the village."

"Of course, sir. I have an equal interest in seeing any possible threat from George Wickham or Aunt Catherine neutralized and I am also a witness."

"Good, good. I will feel better when we know he is dealt with."

Darcy turned back to the desk. "Miss Elizabeth," he began. "I wanted to say how very..." he stopped as someone knocked at the door. It was the maid.

Lizzy offered him another slight smile as she stood and walked around the desk, holding the page in her hand. She gave that to her father, curtsied to the two gentlemen and followed the maid from the room. Darcy watched her go, feeling helpless.

"I think she already knows you have reconsidered your ideas and are sorry for your previous insults," Bennet said softly.

"All the same, I feel I must tell her so. I must apologize for any misunderstanding between us. I have wanted to do so for months, even though I did not realize it was her family I had insulted."

"You will get your chance, young man," Bennet said kindly. "Given time, that is. I assume you and Richard will be staying with us for a few days."

"If you are willing to invite us. I know Richard hoped to stay here until Bingley takes possession of the estate he has leased nearby. I think he plans to arrive in a few days."

"Ah, yes. My wife was so delighted when she heard that Netherfield Park is let at last. I have not yet told her that the gentleman who has leased the estate has also been calling on her middle daughter. It did not seem a good time to distract her from her plans for Jane's wedding. She can sometimes become fixated on the oddest things. You will understand later." Bennet smiled. "As to inviting you, Richard has a standing invitation to stay when and however long he pleases, and you are most welcome as well."

"Thank you, sir." Darcy looked to the miniature chessboard, noting immediately that another set of moves had been made. "Do the rules of your tradition allow me to take another move today?" he asked.

Chuckling, Bennet replied, "Of course they do. It is one move per visit, and this is your second visit to this study today. When you are done, just tell me what move you have made, and I will allow you to move my next instead of standing up to do it."

Darcy picked up the tweezers and moved a man, telling Bennet what he had done. After Bennet made his response and Darcy moved that man as well, he replaced the tweezers and went to take a seat by his host.

"Richard told me of the injuries you received several years ago. Is it still that painful to travel by carriage?"

"It is. In fact, it has become worse over time in general. I am both grateful and amazed I healed as well as I did. It took a long time to regain any use of my left arm or to be able to turn my head fully. I was doing fairly well for a while, around the time I was first married, when the girls were very young. Over time, the injured areas seemed to stiffen up again, and every cold winter seems to make it a little worse. I have a brace my physician and I developed that helps minimize the pain from jarring, although it does not prevent it all. It will not exactly be a pleasant trip into the village, but I will survive it. I feel this is very important for me to do."

"If there is any way I can help or make you feel more comfortable, please let me know, sir. I am not just making a polite offer. I do mean it."

"Yes," said Bennet. "I understand that. Your father said you were a great help to him in many ways, especially towards the end, and he was very proud of the man you were becoming, although he did sometimes worry about your pride and your willingness to believe your aunt. He also told me he felt blessed to have you for a son and your sister for a daughter."

"I...I appreciate hearing that, Mr. Bennet," Darcy said, affected by the tribute. "I miss him a great deal. As you said earlier, it is very difficult taking on those responsibilities he managed so well. My sister is one of those responsibilities that I often worry I am not managing as well as I would like. I understand she maintains a correspondence with your two youngest daughters. Do you know if she is happy? She often seems so shy and nervous around me that I cannot tell how she really feels."

"I do not read my daughters' letters, but from things they have said, I believe your sister is generally happy, although she often feels lonely. She was pleased you took her from the school where she felt so out of place, but now she needs friends and is not sure how to find them. My daughters have often discussed the possibility of inviting her here, but none of them were sure how you would react to an invitation to Longbourn since they did not know you were aware of the correspondence."

"I only learned of it recently. I probably would not have reacted well earlier, but now I would gladly accept an invitation on her behalf."

"Your uncle is planning to come for Jane's wedding. If you would write to him, I expect he would be willing to bring your sister here with him when he comes. We would be happy to host her for a month or two. I am used to having a horde of girls in this house. One more would make little difference." Bennet grinned as he made the comment and Darcy responded in kind.

"I am grateful for the invitation. I will write to my uncle and if he cannot bring her, I will go and get her myself. You are certain it will not be a problem to have her here while you are preparing for the wedding?"

"None at all. There is plenty of room, especially if you young men head off to Netherfield. I understand from Gardiner that Mr. Bingley has already offered rooms there to the Damasks and any of their relations who will be joining us. The Gardiners and their children will stay here, of course, but that still leaves plenty of room for one young woman, her companion and her maid."

"How big is Netherfield Park?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, it is easily twice the size of Longbourn. You need not worry about being crowded there either."

"I had wondered. I am not at my best in large crowds of people, but if the house is big enough, I will find places to escape when I need solitude."

"You and Lizzy have something in common if you sometimes need to find a quiet place to clear your mind and improve your mood. She enjoys taking walks outside..." Bennet stopped speaking to answer a knock at the door.

The visitor who entered was a tall, portly man with a sandy, graying fringe of hair around his otherwise bald head. "Bennet, good day to you," he said in a loud booming voice. He caught sight of Darcy and bowed. Darcy stood and returned the bow.

"Come in, Sir William," Bennet said. "Allow me to introduce Viscount Rand's nephew, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley. Mr. Darcy, this is my neighbor, Sir William Lucas."

"Pleased to meet you, sir. Very pleased," he said, "and all the more after hearing from our favorite colonel that you were instrumental in stopping the scoundrel who attacked Bennet's Lizzy and my Charlotte."

"I was glad to be of service to the ladies, sir," Darcy said, "and I am also pleased to meet you."

"I saw them load that piece of refuse on the cart to carry into Meryton. You boys chose an appropriate place to sling the villain. Even after the cuts and tears heal, no one will be charmed by that pretty face anymore. It will be some time before he can handle a weapon or ride a horse, either. Even his boots took quite a beating, although they did protect his feet. He howled like a beaten dog when they dropped him into the cart." The satisfaction in his voice was echoed by the expression on Bennet's face. "The Colonel was taking him to the camp. I plan to join him in making a complaint as soon as I hear how my Charlotte fares. I understand the apothecary is with her now."

"If you will wait until he has also had a chance to look at Lizzy, Mr. Darcy and I plan to join you. In addition, I have a written statement from Lizzy to present to Colonel Forster."

"Capital," boomed Sir William. "Forster will have no choice but to act this time." He walked to the desk and made his move on the chessboard, saying aloud what he had chosen to do. Bennet replied with his move, just as he had done with Darcy.

As Sir William made the play, put down the tweezers and headed to the open chair, he said, "I never played chess against your father, Mr. Darcy, but I was saddened to hear of your loss all the same. I have enjoyed more than a few games with your uncle, although not as many in recent years."

Darcy nodded and returned to his chair once Sir William was seated. "My father loved playing chess, although I think he found equal joy in the correspondence with all his partners in play. He said the games challenged his mind, but the letters broadened his horizons."

"A wise man, then," Sir William replied, nodding sagely. "That delightful little board of his has seen much use over the years. I think sometimes people come to visit Bennet instead of sending a message just so they can take a turn on it."

Darcy smiled. "I never would have thought of using it this way, but I think Mr. Bennet was correct when he told me it was an appropriate way to honor my father. I could see him having set up something similar in his study to share with visitors if he had thought of it."

Sir William nodded cheerfully. "Do you and the Colonel plan to stay in the neighborhood for long, Mr. Darcy? I did not feel right asking him with the business he had at hand."

"We may be here for an extended time," Darcy replied. "My friend Charles Bingley has let Netherfield Park and will be arriving in a few days. He has invited the two of us to stay with him for as long as we wish. I think we will be in the area at least until after Miss Bennet's wedding."

"Ah, capital. Capital. We have not seen enough of the Colonel in recent years. You certainly timed your arrival well. That is the second time he has helped those girls out of trouble on that path."

"I have heard some references to a downed bridge, but have not heard the story behind them," Darcy said.

Bennet grinned as Sir William said, "Let me tell you all about that," and launched into the tale of Richard's rescue of the two girls from the downed bridge and his subsequent "knighting."

They had moved on to the subject of the construction of the new bridge, which had not gone quite according to plan, when Mr. Jones arrived at the study door. After greeting the three already in the study, he took his turn at the chessboard as well. When Bennet had made his response, Darcy offered his own seat to the apothecary.

"No, no," Mr. Jones replied after thanking him. "I will not be long. I can stand. The news is actually very good, although of course it would be better if they had not been injured at all. Miss Lucas suffered a hard knock to the head, and she will have some bruising. She also has some bruising on the hand and arm that were caught under her when she fell. The fall could easily have resulted in a sprain or break, but I saw no signs of either. The tenderness and swelling should go down over the next few days. As a result of the blow to the head, she has a headache, dizziness and some nausea. I recommend that she rest for the next few days and especially avoid any activities that could increase the dizziness and potentially result in another fall."

"Should she stay here, or will she be fine to travel home?" Sir William asked.

"It is probably best she stay the night here. Even though the distance is short, the rocking of the carriage could increase the nausea. If she is stubbornly determined to return home, walking may be the best solution so long as she goes slowly and has a strong arm to lean on."

"It might take the strength of a certain colonel to help her on her way, even if she goes tomorrow," Mr. Bennet said slyly. The others smiled at his comment.

"As for the other stubborn patient," Mr. Jones continued, "well, despite her insistence that she is perfectly fine, I would recommend some rest for her also. The bruising on her throat shows that her attacker exerted a great deal of force to hold her still. Fortunately, she did not lose consciousness, but her breathing was restricted."

"She coughed quite a bit after he released her and had trouble catching her breath," Darcy said. "It also seemed as if it pained her to speak."

Mr. Jones nodded. "Yes, she says her throat is sore, inside and out and when she speaks her voice is hoarse. I have left ingredients for a warm tisane she should drink to ease some of the pain and also recommend she not talk very much. It might be best if she stays out of company this evening and someone else explains the situation to her mother first, so she does not have to answer a plethora of questions. Of course, I know she will probably insist on coming down, so you must shield her as best you can."

Bennet nodded. "I know just what to tell her mother. A suggestion that if Lizzy has to speak in company it will ruin her voice and reduce her chances of making a good marriage should do the trick."

Sir William's laughter boomed around the room. "That it will," he said.

Mr. Jones spoke very seriously after the laughter died. "When you speak with Colonel Forster, be sure to let him know the injuries from the attack could easily have been much worse or even have resulted in the death of one or both of the young ladies. If he needs to hear it straight from me, I will be happy to call on him and say so."

"We will definitely tell him," Bennet confirmed.

"Do _**you**_ plan to go to the camp?" asked Mr. Jones with concern.

"I feel I must," Bennet insisted. "This is not an errand I will delegate. Sir William, Mr. Darcy and I are all leaving to join Colonel Fitzwilliam at the camp when your visit is concluded."

The apothecary nodded. "Very well, but I suggest you take that relaxing draught I prepared for you before you go and be sure to wear your brace."

"I will," Bennet agreed.

"Then I should be on my way, so you can be on yours. I will plan to stop by both your houses tomorrow just to check up on the patients, but feel free to call me sooner if I am needed."

Bennet struggled to his feet, while Darcy and Sir William rose with more ease. They all shook hands with Mr. Jones and wished him a good afternoon. The apothecary left the room after insisting he could see himself out.

"I suppose I should take his concoction," Bennet said as they prepared to leave, "although I think I shall wait until the last possible moment, because it does make me somewhat woozy. Sir William, you know where the brace is. Would you get it out and help me adjust it?"

"Of course, my friend," Sir William said, heading to a cabinet under one of the windows.

From a drawer of his desk, Bennet took out a large bottle made of dark glass that swished with the sound of liquid inside, followed by a small vial, a funnel sized to fit it and a measuring spoon. Bennet considered the implements he had placed on the desktop for a moment before turning to Darcy.

"Mr. Darcy, your hands are surely more steady than mine. Would you be so kind as to measure two spoonfuls of this draught into that vial along with four spoonfuls of that brandy there?" He pointed to a half-filled cut-glass decanter displayed on one of the bookshelves behind the desk "Oh, and be sure to give that bottle with the draught a good shake before you open it."

"Of course, sir," said Darcy. He set about his appointed task as Sir William assisted Bennet in donning a contraption made of straps and padding that was apparently intended to immobilize Bennet's left arm while holding it close to his body.

"If the brace helps reduce the pain, why do you not wear it all the time? Darcy asked after he had filled and stoppered the vial and returned the brandy decanter to its usual place.

"It is a helpful device," Bennet explained, "but when I wear it, I have no use of my left hand, and it tends to grow uncomfortable over time. Several years ago, I had a version that was much easier for me to get in and out of on my own, while still giving me some movement with the hand, but the straps tended to dig into my right shoulder and leave bruises on my ribs. It is a trade off of symptoms at best either way."

Darcy nodded. He thought the brace was still an ingenious contraption, even if it did not completely solve Bennet's problem.

When all the adjustments were complete, Bennet accepted the vial, slipping it into his waistcoat pocket. He replaced the glass bottle and other implements in the drawer, saying, "Shall we go, gentlemen? I would like to leave before my wife returns."

"I think we left it just a few minutes too late," Sir William remarked as the sound of excited women's voices drifted down the hall to them.

Bennet grimaced. "Well, at least I can warn her not to bother Lizzy. Come along, Mr. Darcy. It is time to meet your hostess and the one member of this family who most resembles what Lady Catherine may have told you about us. Just take into account that my wife loves her daughters fiercely, even if she is not always sensible or decorous in how she expresses that love."

"My Aunt Catherine's comments are forgotten, Mr. Bennet. I will accept your wife on her own merits, not what I have been told about her." Darcy said.

"I hope we can convince my wife to do the same for you," Bennet said with a chuckle as he led them from the study.

The noise increased as they came closer to the front parlor, and it all seemed to be coming from a single person. Bennet stopped at the open door to the room and was greeted with what was almost a screech.

"My dear Mr. Bennet! Are you going out?"

Darcy saw the young woman he knew to be Miss Jane Bennet sitting next to an older woman who had to be her mother. It was clear that, even though Mrs. Bennet's looks had faded somewhat with age and childbirth, she had once been as much of a beauty as her eldest daughter. Three other women were also in the room, one as fair as the oldest Bennet girl, although she was clearly much younger and was also a bit more stout. The other was also young and had more of a brownish tint to her hair than the others. The last woman was older than Miss Bennet, although not so old as her mother, and bore no family resemblance whatsoever to any of the Bennets.

"I am, indeed going out, my dear," Mr. Bennet said cheerfully. "I have some very important business to complete in the village along with Sir William and this gentleman."

Mrs. Bennet peered curiously at Darcy. "I do not believe I know your companion," she said, in a voice that Darcy thought was far too loud for the room. "And what business could be so important that you must go to Meryton yourself?"

"I will answer your question in a moment, but first allow me to introduce you to our house guest for a few days. This is Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy. He has accompanied his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, here on important business and has also been of great service to us."

"Mr. Darcy!" she screeched, and Darcy did his best not to visibly wince. "Not the same man who tried to prevent Sir Barnaby from marrying my dear Jane! How can you even allow him into this house, much less invite him to stay?"

Darcy took a step forward and bowed with extreme courtesy. "I must beg your forgiveness, madam, and that of all your daughters," he said. "It is true I spoke with Sir Barnaby, however, I intended no actual harm to Miss Bennet or her sisters. I was acting on inaccurate information from my aunt and I exceeded the bounds of courtesy in so doing. I am most humbly sorry."

"As well you ought to be," Mrs. Bennet snapped. "It was a most wicked thing to do, trying to break up a happy couple."

"If you will listen a moment, my dear," Mr. Bennet broke in before she could continue her complaints, "I may be able to convince you that he has redeemed himself."

"I doubt that," she huffed, but then she quieted to let her husband speak.

"Do try to be charitable," he said. "This very day, Lieutenant Brickham of the militia attempted to drag our Lizzy away at gunpoint. Charlotte Lucas was injured as she tried to stop him. Mr. Darcy freed Lizzy and stopped Brickham while Colonel Fitzwilliam aided Miss Lucas. Then Mr. Darcy and the Colonel dumped the miscreant into the middle of that old wild rosebush by the stone bridge over the river."

"Oh, that girl! I always knew walking would get her into trouble one day!" Mrs. Bennet said, surprising Darcy who wondered why, out of all the information she had been given, she responded that way. Apparently neither Mr. Bennet nor Sir William was at all surprised. The other occupants of the room looked concerned at the news, but remained silent and allowed Mrs. Bennet to continue her side of the conversation unimpeded.

"You have said so before, madam," Sir William replied jovially, "but you must remember my Charlotte was there with her as well, on your own land, and our daughters did nothing wrong. Mr. Darcy and his cousin were most heroic in saving our girls from a completely unexpected danger."

"He also did apologize and write to Sir Barnaby to retract his statements last year," Bennet added quickly. "And you know both Viscount Rand and Colonel Fitzwilliam are very fond of him."

Mrs. Bennet looked Darcy up and down appraisingly. "Well," she began doubtfully, "I suppose if he did help our Lizzy and he truly is sorry…"

Darcy bowed again and did his best to sound penitent. "I **am** truly sorry, Mrs. Bennet. I hope you can forgive me." He decided to appeal to her sense of hospitality. "Of course, I _**can**_ move to the nearest inn if you simply cannot stand to have me in your house…" He let his words trail off.

"Nonsense!" she said. "You must stay here if Colonel Fitzwilliam is staying here as well. As if I would send a man who had saved one of my daughters away to stay at an inn. The very idea!" She huffed at the thought. Then something Mr. Bennet had said earlier struck her and she turned to her husband and Sir William. "But Lizzy! And Charlotte! You said they were attacked - they were not harmed, were they?" she asked.

"Oh, I hope not!" exclaimed the youngest girl.

"Not badly, Mrs. Bennet," said Sir William. "Not as badly as they might have been had Mr. Darcy and the Colonel not come along just then and helped them. Mr. Jones has just been to see them both and said they would be fine with a little rest and time to heal."

Bennet cut in quickly. "Charlotte is upstairs and will spend the night here, my dear. Lizzy is up resting now, but she may choose to come down later. Her throat was injured in the attack and Mr. Jones says it is vitally important she avoid talking for a time. If she strains her voice, she may not be able to speak again, and that might make it hard for her to find a husband."

"Well, if that is what he says, then she must simply remain silent," Mrs. Bennet insisted. "Girls, you are not to encourage your sister to talk if she does come down this afternoon."

Darcy saw that Bennet's eyes were twinkling at the success of his comments. Looking at the others in the room he said, "Yes, girls, that is very important. While we are talking to you, I should also introduce _**you**_ to our guest. Mr. Darcy, may I present my daughters? The eldest, Jane, is sitting next to her mother, as I think you know already."

Jane stood and curtsied. Darcy offered her a polite bow and Bennet continued with the introduction.

"Of course, you already know Lizzy and Mary, my next two daughters, and know they are not in this room. The next youngest, Catherine, or Kitty as we call her, is closest to the window." Kitty offered her curtsy.

"My youngest, Lydia, is next to her sister." Lydia curtsied as well.

"The other young woman present is Miss Parks, governess and companion to my two youngest daughters," Bennet finished. Miss Parks also stood and curtsied. "Pleased to meet you, sir," she murmured.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all," Darcy said with one more bow for good measure. "Unfortunately, Sir William, Mr. Bennet and I must all meet my cousin in Meryton to deal with the man who attacked Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas today."

Mrs. Bennet smiled on him, clearly pleased by the courtesy he had shown. "Yes, well, you three see to it that criminal gets exactly what he deserves. Mr. Bennet, be careful."

"I will, my dear," Bennet said with a smile just for his wife.

"If you have no objection, Mrs. Bennet," Sir William said, "I will be back later to check on Charlotte."

"Of course, of course," said Mrs. Bennet, almost automatically, and turned back to her eldest daughter, all other concerns apparently forgotten.

The three men headed for the front door. They had not quite made it out before Darcy heard Mrs. Bennet say loudly, "Well, I must say Mr. Darcy was much more of a gentleman than I had ever expected. Very like his cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam in that, and very handsome, too!"

Darcy turned red as the other two worked to stifle their laughter. They managed until they got outside and closed the door. Darcy turned redder still as the two men enjoyed his moment of discomfort.

"It looks like you have been forgiven, Mr. Darcy," Bennet said finally. "I wonder if she would have done so had you been less handsome?"

Darcy rolled his eyes, but he joined in with the continued chuckles as they made their way to Sir William's carriage, which was still waiting in the drive.


	40. Confrontation

On Sir William's instructions, the driver went slow and used the smoothest portion of the roads. Bennet had taken about half the contents of the vial just before climbing into the carriage, but Darcy doubted the medicine would take immediate effect. He was glad Bennet had been able to take some amusement, even if it was at Darcy's own expense, just before the trip if some of that mood carried over. It was clear within minutes of starting that the older man was finding the ride painful.

Despite the slow speed, it did not take too very long to go the few miles to the far side of the village where the militia encampment was laid out. Sir William's driver brought them to the door of the building Colonel Forster was using as both residence and command center. Darcy helped Bennet descend from the carriage, being as gentle as he could. He saw that Bennet was not doing well, although from the slightly glassy look in his eyes the medication was having some slight effect.

When they arrived, the colonel's aide who greeted them refused at first to announce them to his commander. He told them Colonel Forster had just gone into a meeting with someone. From behind the closed door of the inner office they heard the rumble of voices that confirmed his statement, although they could not make out the words.

Darcy inquired if the Colonel's current visitor was Colonel Fitzwilliam of the regular Army. Clearly surprised, the aide confirmed that Colonel Fitzwilliam was in discussion with Colonel Forster on a sensitive matter.

"Colonel Fitzwilliam is my cousin," Darcy told the man, "Sir William, Mr. Bennet and I have come with additional information on the same issue as he. It is important we are part of their discussion."

The man was still reluctant to interrupt, but Darcy pressed his point with great firmness. Finally, the aide relented and went to knock somewhat timidly at the office door.

"What is it?" shouted a voice from within.

The colonel's aide opened the door slightly and spoke through the crack. "Sir William Lucas, Mr. Bennet and Mr. Darcy are here insisting they have important additional information on the subject you and Colonel Fitzwilliam have under discussion.

"Well, send them in!" Colonel Forster said angrily.

The aide opened the door fully, then stepped aside so the visitors could enter. As Darcy followed Bennet and Sir William into the room, he saw the two colonels standing on either side of the desk, facing each other belligerently. Richard's stance softened as Bennet entered. Taking the unused chair just behind him, Richard placed it so Bennet could sit down and be more at ease for the coming interview.

"Gentlemen," snapped Colonel Forster in a gruff approximation of a greeting. The three newcomers nodded politely. After looking dismissively at the two older men, the colonel's eyes landed on Darcy. "You must be Mr. Darcy," he said in the kind of tone one uses when he discovers he has just placed his freshly polished shoes down in the middle of a cow pat.

"Colonel Forster, I presume," Darcy replied stiffly. He could already see this was not going to be a pleasant interview.

"I have heard of you from Lt. Brickham, sir, and little of it complimentary," Colonel Forster said. "I understand you aided Colonel Fitzwilliam in his unconscionable attack on my officer."

"The unconscionable attack was all Wickham's, for that is his name. Unless, of course, you approve of one of your officers strangling and beating young women," Darcy said in tones of ice. He was furious but doing his best to remain calm and in control of himself.

Richard broke in and explained, "Colonel Forster has just come from an interview with Wickham, who claims _**we**_ attacked him without provocation based on a longstanding rivalry between us."

Darcy was stunned by the idea. Bennet began to say something, but his words were lost under Sir William's outraged response. "My _**daughter**_, sir, is badly bruised, dizzy and ill from being hit in the head with a _**pistol**_ while trying to free Miss Lizzy as that _**cur**_ nearly strangled her while attempting to drag her away by force. Miss Lizzy is bruised and barely able to speak from the pressure that was placed on her throat during the attack. That attack happened on _**Bennet**_ land where it borders mine at a spot far from any public roads. Your _**officer**_ had no business even being there, let alone making a cowardly attack on defenseless women! Yet you have the gall to _**defend**_ him?"

"So far, I have only had the testimony of Colonel Fitzwilliam to contradict the report of my officer, and he is an unreliable source. He cannot even get the man's name right, even though they have supposedly known each other for years." Colonel Forster blustered in response. "I have Lt. Brickham's word and had previously heard of the persecution he received from the Darcy and Fitzwilliam families."

"George Wickham is a known liar…" Richard began, but Colonel Forster interrupted him.

"**Brickham** is my man's name! All his paperwork is in that name and came through the appropriate official channels."

"Forgeries," Richard insisted. "Forgeries commissioned and paid for by Lady Catherine de Bourgh of Rosings Park in Kent, although I am sure she disguised her agency in the matter."

"To what purpose?" growled Forster.

"To place him here in Meryton, where she has designs against the Bennet family who know him by name if not by face," Richard replied. "My cousin has known your Lt. _**Brickham**_ far longer than you have, and you have already said you know there is a connection between them, although clearly you have only been told half-truths and misleading stories, Wickham's trademarks."

"I can unequivocally identify the man you know as Lt. Brickham," Darcy said. "We grew up together on my father's estate in Derbyshire. His father was Mr. Abraham Wickham, my father's steward and a man of good character. My father was George Wickham's godfather and, out of respect for the exceptional and faithful service the elder Wickham provided, my father supported the steward's son at both Eton and Cambridge. He also left the younger Wickham a large sum in his will."

"Oh, yes, I have heard about the valuable living which you denied to the man."

"My father did not recommend him to any of our family livings, although he had spoken of doing so when we entered Cambridge, providing George Wickham took orders. George preferred the law. No, my father left Wickham a sum of four thousand pounds, which I paid promptly during the execution of my father's will. Wickham was denied nothing that my father meant for him to have. In addition, my father had helped him into employment with a legal firm in London so he could prepare to be a solicitor as he had said he wished, so he not only had a reasonable competence, he had a good position that should have allowed him to live quite well."

Colonel Forster was beginning to look less angry and more confused as Darcy spoke, especially when he heard the amount of the inheritance. The anger returned, though, as Richard spoke again.

"Whatever his background or our relation to him, Wickham has committed a violent crime against two respectable young women, and he must be punished."

"You have no jurisdiction here, Colonel Fitzwilliam," Colonel Forster snapped. "This is the militia. We do not answer to the regulars. It strikes me that you have already provided your own brand of punishment to the man. Certainly nothing justifies throwing a man into a thorn bush."

This time it was Bennet's voice that overrode the outrage the Colonel's comment provoked. "Are you more concerned with your petty power struggle than with the actual damage a man under your command has committed, sir? George Wickham _**attacked**_ my daughter! He nearly _**strangled**_ her and he beat Miss Lucas when she attempted to defend my daughter! Have you heard _**nothing**_ of what we have said?" Bennet pulled Lizzy's account of the incident from his coat pocket and thrust it towards Colonel Forster. "Here, read _**in my daughter's own words**_ what happened to her this afternoon."

Colonel Forster looked at the document in distaste. For a moment, Darcy thought he would refuse, but faced with the hostility of the other men in the room, he gave in and took it. They waited in silence as he scanned over the neatly written account of the happenings by the stone bridge. His face, which had been red with anger, slowly turned more ashen, but when he finished he began to bluster again.

"Women are notorious for overreacting…" he began, but Sir William cut him off.

"Not Elizabeth Bennet! And not my Charlotte. But if you do not believe the seriousness of Miss Lizzy's claims, you should know that the apothecary unequivocally stated that they both could easily have been killed in this attack. They were fortunate only to be badly bruised. And Mr. Jones also said he would be happy to come here and tell you that himself if you needed to hear it from him."

"I sent for the apothecary for Lt. Brickham. They told me he was not available," Colonel Forster insisted.

"That is because he was at _**Longbourn**_," Bennet told him testily, as if he should have already grasped that obvious fact.

"He was needed by Lt. Brickham to tend to the injuries caused by these two men," continued stubbornly.

"I doubt Mr. Jones will be willing to treat your lieutenant after seeing what the man did to our daughters," Bennet said, and Sir William muttered a few words of agreement.

"I am not trying to usurp your command, Colonel," Richard insisted with forced calm. "I am notifying you of serious allegations against a man _**under**__** your command**_, who also happens to be enrolled in your unit under a false name. We are _**both**_ aware that it can be difficult to maintain good relations when any unit is quartered in a civilian village, be that unit militia or regulars. I have also heard that your unit has lost some of their welcome here because of officers in your command making inappropriate advances towards some of the young ladies in the neighborhood. _**Why**_ would you make things worse for yourself by refusing to take appropriate steps and investigate the matter?"

Colonel Forster glared at Richard and the rest of them in silence. All the same, Darcy could tell a turning point had been reached. Apparently, the others could as well, because they simply waited, not wanting to set the man off again when he seemed to be coming around.

Eventually, Colonel Forster spoke, "You should not have thrown the man into the thorn bush. And if the area is so far from the public road, what were you two doing there anyway?"

"Colonel Fitzwilliam is my godson," Bennet said more calmly. "He has been a frequent visitor to my house since he was a small boy and is well-known to the Lucas family. When he and his cousin arrived for a visit and heard that my daughter was out walking with Miss Lucas, they decided to go out, _with my permission_, to meet the young ladies and pay their respects. The spot at which the attack occurred is an agreed-upon location for my daughter and Miss Lucas to meet with one another or part after their walks because it and the paths from each house to it are visible from the houses. Mr. Darcy and the Colonel knew that they could meet the young ladies there and walk with them in Longbourn's formal gardens with full expectation that they could be under observation at any time."

"Hmpf," snorted Colonel Forster, continuing to glare at them all.

Darcy said, "I will agree we probably should not have thrown Wickham into the thorns. However, in our defense, both young women were hurt and required attention which would have prevented us from keeping Wickham from escaping or causing more trouble. We did not have rope with which to tie him or any other means of keeping him captive. In addition, we were both very angry at the attack we had witnessed. The rose bush seemed an ideal short-term prison and any injury he received from it seemed to us as far less than he deserved." After a brief second, Darcy added sharply, "Unless, of course, you would have preferred we had just shot him with his own pistol and put him our of all our misery?"

"Mr. Darcy!" protested Colonel Forster, although the other three men nodded agreement with the suggestion.

Richard spoke again. "I felt the safety and well-being of the women came first. George Wickham has proven himself to be a piece of filth unworthy of the uniform. My cousin is correct. To care for the ladies Wickham had injured, we had to either corral or dispose of him. Our other option was to throw him in the river, but I already know Wickham can swim."

Colonel Forster looked even more disgruntled, but he asked, "Is there no chance you came across something…consensual… that you mistook for an attack?"

His glare was returned to him fourfold. However, instead of protesting, Richard said, almost pleasantly, "Will, you are slightly shorter. Would you stand in for Miss Elizabeth? I will try not to damage you."

Understanding immediately, Darcy stepped into an open area of the floor behind Mr. Bennet. Richard pulled out the pistol, which he still carried tucked into his belt, as he came around behind Darcy. Richard wrapped his arm across his cousin's throat in the same way Wickham had done to Lizzy and then pulled back as if he was trying to drag Darcy away, all the while waving the pistol at Sir William threateningly. Catching on to the idea, Sir William stepped forward and attempted to pull Richard's hand from Darcy's throat. Richard acted out hitting Sir William in the side of the head with the pistol followed by Sir William acting as if he was injured and dropping to the side, holding his head. Richard quickly let go of Darcy, who was having trouble breathing even though Richard had not been pressing that hard.

"Does that _**look**_ like something _**consensual**_?" Richard asked icily as he placed the pistol back in his belt. "The original event was rather more violent."

Darcy worked to catch his breath even as he joined the others in glaring at Colonel Forster again.

"I…um…well, no. I guess simply reading Miss Elizabeth's account had less impact than actually seeing the events play out. I think you mentioned the young ladies would make a full recovery…"

"That is what the apothecary hopes," Mr. Bennet said quietly. "Of course, until the bruising goes down it will be hard to tell for certain."

"I see. Hmm, well, what is it you would like me to do?" Colonel Forster's bluster was gone and he had clearly accepted defeat in the confrontation.

"I believe a court-martial for conduct unbecoming would be a good start," Richard said softly. "My cousin and I will make ourselves available for an _**impartial**_ investigation as, I am sure, will Mr. Jones. If needed, the ladies will testify so long as adequate measures are taken for their protection and their fathers are allowed to be present during any questioning. We can also provide multiple witnesses to Lt. Brickham's _**true**_ identity, including many who have no connection to our family. The solicitor for whom he worked in London, for example. My cousin will provide a list of names upon request."

"That is reasonable, I suppose. The lieutenant does require medical attention. If Mr. Jones will not tend to him, what are my options locally?"

"Mr. Jones is the only option in this general area," Sir William replied. "You might send to St. Albans for someone."

"Or send to your command in London along with your report and the request for court martial," Richard suggested.

"Hmm. Yes," Colonel Forster agreed. "Very well. I will place the lieutenant under guard and take steps for an investigation in preparation for a court martial. I am sure we can find someone to tend to him."

"Thank you, Colonel Forster," said Bennet. "We will depend on you, then." Richard stepped forward to help his godfather rise. The four men offered Colonel Forster shallow bows, which were returned in kind. Without any further discussion, they left the office, passing by the aide with mere nods of acknowledgment on their way out to the carriage.


	41. Resolution

"What do you think?" Darcy asked his cousin after they had all settled into the carriage for the return to Longbourn, "Will he do as he says?"

"He had better," Richard replied. "I have contacts in the war office who can make life hot for Colonel Forster, militia or not."

"So long as Wickham is not freed to menace my girls again, I am satisfied," Bennet said. He had just taken the remaining dose from the medicine vial and was braced into the corner, head back and eyes closed as he concentrated on remaining as still as possible.

"What about Collins?" Darcy asked.

Richard gave them an evil grin. "I may have used a little more of that excessive force Colonel Forster was going on about in order to get some answers during the cart ride to the camp. The cart is probably already back at Longbourn, by the way. I knew I could catch a ride back with Sir William after meeting with Forster, or I could walk if I had to."

"Collins?" Darcy asked again.

"Ah, yes, Collins. Our least favorite clergyman is staying at an inn about 10 miles down the road. It seems Wickham had his horse tethered in the walnut grove and had walked to the point where he lay in wait to intercept Miss Elizabeth. We will have to rescue the horse when we get back. We cannot just leave him out there. After all, Uncle George provided him with a far finer animal than Wickham _ever_ deserved. Anyway, the plan was to drag Miss Elizabeth to the horse. He would tie her up and ride with her over the fields to where he had a closed carriage that he had hired waiting. Mr. Bennet, I sent one of your men off to meet up with the driver of the carriage and get all the information needed to find him again during the court martial investigation. The fact that Wickham hired the carriage will weigh heavily against him even if there is no proof of criminal intent or likelihood Wickham planned to desert."

"Yes, it certainly shows he did not expect Lizzy to go willingly," Mr. Bennet said wearily.

"No," Richard agreed, "Nor would she. Knocking her out was the _only_ way Wickham was going to succeed in carrying her off. Once he did, however, the plan was to deliver her to Collins to be his bride – after Collins ruined her, claiming she had run off for immoral purposes, that is. The idea was to first ruin the family name and prevent the wedding between Sir Barnaby and your oldest daughter. Aunt Catherine wanted to make all the girls unmarriageable and drag your family name through the mud. Then Collins would claim his bride and keep her as basically a servant at Hunsford under the direct control of my aunt."

"What can we do about this Collins person?" Sir William asked.

"I have not figured that out yet," Richard said. "He has, as of yet, committed no crime, although he would have given the chance. That limits our options, although personally, I would not mind dropping him in a rose bush as well."

"Or using some other form of excessive force," Darcy added.

"Hmm, yes," Richard said. "There are so many possibilities, none of them legal. I wonder if we could manage to deliver him to a press gang. I know they do not take landlubbers by choice, no matter what the rumors say, but if I claimed to be sent from Aunt Catherine with new orders and dragged him off to one of the ports, I _might_ be able get rid of him that way."

"He is the heir to Longbourn," Bennet said softly. "We cannot do anything that looks like we are removing him to prevent him from inheriting. It could go poorly for the estate and my family if we did."

"Blast!" Richard said "I had forgotten that detail. No press gang, then. He would be food for the sharks before the first week at sea was up."

"There is also the problem of Aunt Catherine," Darcy said. Richard and Bennet both groaned.

"Later," said Bennet. "While I am satisfied that I came on this excursion, it is taking its toll, as is the medicine to help dull the pain. We have dealt with the most pressing problem today. I must defer further planning for when I have recovered somewhat."

"Very well, sir," Richard said. "Although that will not stop me from considering solutions while I go out and find that horse."

"Good idea," Bennet agreed. "You can stable it with my horses for the night, although I doubt you will be able to keep it for the long term."

Richard shrugged. "Spoils of war," he said mischievously.

"Richard," chided Bennet, "appearances?"

"Oh, I suppose you are correct," Richard replied with feigned reluctance. He winked at Darcy and Sir William, who both sat on the opposite bench.

Clearly he was teasing in an attempt to distract Bennet from the pain of the ride, but Darcy could also tell it was not working very well. Richard must have realized that as well. He turned his attention to Sir William.

"How is Miss Lucas in truth? I know you spoke in only the most general terms to Colonel Forster."

Sir William repeated the assessment Mr. Jones had provided regarding the injuries to both ladies. Richard was clearly relieved, just as Darcy had been, to hear that matters were not so bad as he had feared.

"Miss Elizabeth will hate not being able to speak freely for a time," Richard observed.

"At least she is still able to _breathe_ freely," said Darcy. "I only had a brief experience when you had me in that choke hold. I still found it frightening, despite knowing you were not trying to hurt me and it was only meant for show."

"Be sure you tell her about that experience when you discuss our little interview with Colonel Forster," Bennet said. His eyes had remained closed for most of the trip, but he had obviously attended to the conversation.

"If I ever get the chance to converse with her, I shall tell her," Darcy said, a little dispiritedly.

"Your chance will come," Bennet said simply.

Nodding even though he knew Bennet could not see him, Darcy fell silent. Sir William took advantage of the remainder of the trip to ask Richard questions about his return from the continent and his future plans. Richard was obviously trying to keep his answers vague, but Darcy could see it was hard work deflecting Sir William's interest. There was no doubt Miss Lucas's father knew and approved of Richard's affection for her.

On their arrival at Longbourn, Richard and Darcy worked together to help Bennet gently down from the carriage and into the house. It seemed Mrs. Bennet, or one of her daughters on her behalf, had been watching for their return. As soon as they entered, she came to the door of the parlor and asked solicitously after Mr. Bennet.

"I will be fine, my dear," he said, "although I think I shall forgo coming down for dinner this evening. These two strong young men will help me up to my room and then Mr. Hill can help me into my bed. You can have a small tray sent up for me."

"Well, if you are certain," she said. "Perhaps Lizzy can join you for dinner. I told her not to come down either. You know how she is. If she is in company, she _**will**_ talk."

Darcy thought that was more of a self-description from the Bennet matron, but he said nothing. While he would have been unlikely to have conversed with Miss Elizabeth during or after dinner because of her injury and the company, he still felt sorry he would not be able to see her.

"I am just going up to check on my Charlotte," Sir William told Mrs. Bennet. "I will not stay long."

"Oh, you just stay as long as you wish, Sir William," she said pleasantly. "Although I think Charlotte may be sleeping now. When Jane checked on her earlier, Charlotte said she thought she might nod off for a bit. I sent a servant with the cart over to the Lodge for some of her clothes and they arrived a little while ago along with a note from Lady Lucas. She would have come herself, but you had the carriage."

"I am certain she will come tomorrow," Sir William said. "For now, though, I need to go check on my girl." He added softly to Richard, "And if she is awake I will pass on your regards." With a sly wink, he took the stairs ahead of Bennet, knowing his friend's ascent would be slow.

"Well, once you are settled, Mr. Bennet, just send the Colonel and Mr. Darcy down to keep us company. It is not often I have such handsome young men in my parlor."

"I am sorry to disappoint you, Mrs. Bennet," said Richard. "My cousin and I have another errand we must run before dinner. When we come back, however, we will chat with you for a time."

Mrs. Bennet disappeared back into the room, talking happily about how delighted she was to have handsome guests. Darcy heard the younger sisters giggle a little at their mother's comments and realized he still needed to get a message to his uncle about bringing Georgiana for a visit.

"Clever man," whispered Bennet as they began the slow trek up the stairs. "Although I imagine if you had not already had the errand with the horse, you would have thought of something else."

"I love your wife like an aunt, Mr. Bennet – far better than my **_own_ **aunt, in fact – but a little bit of her conversation goes a long way," Richard whispered back.

"Well, thank you for including me in your errand," Darcy told him. "I am not certain how I would manage sitting with a roomful of women alone."

"I did not want to subject them to your Darcy stare of disdain," Richard joked quietly. "You know you take on the look of a gargoyle when you become uncomfortable in company."

"That is why I usually take you or Bingley along," Darcy replied.

"I am looking forward to meeting this Mr. Bingley," Bennet said, and then winced as he stepped wrong, jarring his shoulder.

"You will like him, Mr. Bennet," Richard said, helping him ease his way to the next step. "And you will have hours of fun teasing him. He is so good-natured it is hard to believe he even has a temper sometimes."

"An ideal son-in-law, then," Bennet joked.

"Well, if you are not going to get me," Richard replied, "you will need _someone_ jovial and fond of a good joke. Will, here, is good for teasing, but he is far too serious to make fun of all the time."

"Thank you for the recommendation, Richard," Darcy said.

Mr. Bennet's steps wove a little as they reached the top of the stairs and headed down the hall to his room. Darcy wondered if it was the pain or the medicine, but thought it might be both. A short, stout man met them near the door to Mr. Bennet's room.

"Ah, Hill," Bennet said. "I will need your help, I think."

"Very good, sir. Sir William told my wife you might," the man replied.

Darcy and Richard stepped back as Mr. Hill took over supporting Bennet. "You lads head off and rescue that horse," Bennet told them. "Take all the time you need, so long as you return in time for dinner." He chuckled as he disappeared into his rooms.

"Back stairs," Richard said, pointing to a small door in where the corridor turned. Darcy followed his cousin down the servant stairs, through a few rooms and into the hallway he recognized as leading to the side door. Clearly Richard was taking no chances on being caught by Mrs. Bennet again.

~o~

Dinner was not nearly as difficult as Darcy had feared. Yes, Mrs. Bennet talked a great deal while making very little sense, but she rarely needed more than a few words of encouragement here and there to keep her happy. Richard and Darcy took turns paying attention to her so the other would have the chance to talk with one of the three Bennet daughters present at the meal.

There was great excitement when Darcy told Kitty and Lydia that Mr. Bennet had extended an invitation for Georgiana to come visit for a month or two and that Darcy hoped his uncle would be able to bring her when he came for the wedding. Richard raised an eyebrow in his direction, even as he listened to Mrs. Bennet speak of the flowers she hoped to use for decorations, and Darcy knew he would be in for some teasing over his change of heart later. He did not mind. Kitty and Lydia seemed bright and cheerful girls, not to mention very well-behaved, considering the example they had in their mother. Darcy thought Miss Parks must have been a very diligent and dedicated governess to have so successfully counteracted the influence of Mrs. Bennet.

He remembered Mr. Bennet mentioning that they had learned to play chess, so he challenged each of the younger girls to a game after dinner. He told them he had a few more of the miniature chessboards, like the one in their father's study, at Pemberley and if they each won at least one game against him, he would have Georgiana bring two along with her as prizes. From their responses, he expected he would have a few challenging games that evening.

Instead of separating after dinner, Richard and Darcy borrowed the chessboard from Mr. Bennet's study to supplement the one that already occupied a corner of the parlor. That way, while Darcy played against one of the younger sisters, Richard could play against the other. Mrs. Bennet could not understand the draw of the game, but Jane distracted her with more discussion of the wedding, and the evening passed away swiftly. Darcy only had to overlook one potentially losing move of Kitty's to ensure she won her board, and Lydia won her game with him without any help at all, although she fared less well against Richard.

It was only as he took to his bed that Darcy realized how eventful the last few days had been, and how much he had changed in response. Learning the identity of his mystery woman, dining with the Gardiners, defying his aunt, visiting the Bennets, fighting with Wickham and playing chess with young ladies was only a part of what he had experienced and done. He fell asleep wondering what events and changes were to come.

~o~

As was his usual habit, Darcy woke early the next morning. He dressed quietly, wondering about the habits of the house and how soon he could go down for some breakfast. Pulling a chair to the window, he sat and looked out over the well-tended landscape, watching the sunrise and listening to the sounds of the day beginning. Finally, he heard some boards creak in the hallway and thought he might venture out. After checking to make sure he was completely presentable, he quietly headed downstairs.

He was surprised to find Bennet already seated in the breakfast room. "Another early riser," Bennet said by way of greeting.

"Yes, sir. It is a habit of long standing. How do you feel today?" Darcy asked.

"Stiff and sore and not a little woozy, but I will make do. You however, have better things to do than make polite conversation with an old man. Pour yourself a cup of the coffee, put one or two of those pastries on a plate and head out to the bench in the rose garden. It is time for that conversation you have been waiting to have."

"I have your permission, sir?" he asked, not quite believing Bennet meant what he thought.

"I would not have suggested it if you did not. I trust you will behave as a gentleman. Also remember you will be in full view of every window on that side of the house. Propriety will be satisfied by that."

Darcy bowed. "Yes, sir. I thank you, sir." He only just remembered to follow the instructions to provide himself with coffee and a pastry before he headed to the side door with which he was becoming so familiar.

He saw her before she saw him. Lizzy sat on a bench, obviously enjoying the same sights and sounds he had enjoyed from his room not long before. The early morning sun glinted in her hair, illuminating bright gold highlights in the otherwise dark mass of curls arranged in a simple hairstyle. The effect was only marred by the bar of dark bruising he saw on her throat as he came around to the front of the bench to greet her. He saw she was nursing a cup of some hot drink and had a plate with part of a pastry placed on the bench beside her.

"Mr. Darcy!" she said in surprise when she finally noticed his approach. Her voice was low, but did not sound as hoarse as the day before.

"Miss Elizabeth," he greeted her, bowing as well as he could while holding his breakfast.

After a slight pause, they both spoke the same words almost in unison.

"I want to tell you how very sorry I am..." they stopped, both smiling as they realized what they had done.

"I know why I am sorry," Darcy said, "I acted badly and even though my intentions were good, I did not behave as a gentleman should. I have wanted to apologize to you for so long, but words do not seem to be enough. I will do whatever is needed to show the depth of my remorse. I cannot help but wonder, however, what you feel **_you_ **need to apologize for?"

"I am sorry for being overly sensitive, for running away and hiding from you when I could have resolved your confusion months ago. I am even more sorry for not allowing you the chance to apologize even though I knew you were seeking me out for that very purpose. I behaved childishly and I let you suffer for far too long."

"The mistake about your name was my fault," Darcy said humbly. "I was eavesdropping, and as a result, I only heard part of your conversation with Lord Sheldon. I felt so sure of the information I had overheard that I did not even think to confirm it during all the confusion that happened during our introduction. Honestly, I was too delighted to have finally met you to truly notice anything at all beyond your agreement to dance with me."

Lizzy looked away, slightly embarrassed, then she realized he was still standing there awkwardly, with a mug in one hand and a plate in the other. She moved her own plate and scooted to one side of the bench, gesturing for him to take a seat. He carefully settled into place, balancing his plate with the pastry on one thigh. He took a sip of his coffee and they enjoyed the morning air in silence for a moment.

"You are now aware that Rose is Lord Sheldon's family name, are you not?" she asked after a time.

"Oh, yes," Darcy chuckled. "Richard took great pleasure in informing me of that fact. He also informed me of your identity and nearly fell out of his chair laughing as he did."

"How did _**he** _know?" she asked.

"Your necklace – the shields and roses. He asked me if there was anything special that distinguished my Miss Rose from all the other young women with dark hair and fine eyes who graced the ballrooms of London. I described your necklace and he knew it was you at once."

"Well, as I told you, I wear it to every formal event." She colored at the compliment he had offered, but did not address it in her speech.

"We immediately rushed to the Gardiner house in hopes of finding you there. I knew Bingley was to have dinner that evening with your sister and the rest of the family. You were _not_ there, but I had the pleasure of meeting all the others when we joined them for dinner."

"Mary sent me a letter about it the very next morning. She thought well of you. Of course, it did not hurt that you are a close friend of Mr. Bingley."

Darcy chuckled again. "It is funny," he said, "when Richard recommended Bingley to me as a friend several years ago, he said that Bingley would provide me with good company and I would help him along in society in return. Now, it seems that Bingley is the one helping me in society, at least the society I care about."

Miss Elizabeth chuckled softly as well. It turned into a cough and she took a few sips of her drink to calm her throat.

"Does talking hurt a great deal?" Darcy asked.

"More than I would like," she said, "but that will hardly stop me."

"You are definitely your father's daughter. He would not be stopped yesterday either, although I know he has paid for it."

"Yes, he is hurting this morning. He will retire to his study soon and I doubt he will be moved from it until late in the day. When we spoke this morning, he told me I should ask **_you_** about the discussion with Colonel Forster, but would not explain why. Do you know?"

"I think so. We had to resort to rather drastic measures to gain the Colonel's cooperation and your father felt I should tell you about it. Perhaps, though, I should start from the beginning..."

He told Lizzy about arriving and having to convince the aide to let them in. She was surprised when he told her of Colonel Forster's animosity towards Richard. "I would have thought two military men of similar rank would get along better," she said.

"There is a difference between the regular Army and the militia. Because they do not fight outside the country, the militia is not as highly regarded, and their officers are often on the receiving end of comments about their cowardice or laziness in choosing what is considered an easy form of service. It seems Colonel Forster is particularly sensitive to those differences and he appeared to think Richard was trying to, well, to pull rank, I suppose. He had also been prejudiced against us by crafty half-truths from Wickham and he was stubbornly determined to defend the honor of his own man in the face of all proof to the contrary."

"How did you finally convince him to listen?" she asked.

"We offered a practical demonstration," Darcy said. "He asked straight out if we had interrupted and misinterpreted a situation that you had consented to."

"Why that.." Lizzy began, but subsided as Darcy gestured with his free hand for her to calm down.

"I know. I was furious at the implications as well, but Richard knew how to handle the question. He asked me to play your part while he played Wickham's in a little demonstration. He put me in a choke hold very similar to what Wickham used on you, although being more gentle about it, and threatened the rest of the room with the pistol. Sir William stepped in and approximated his daughter's actions, with Richard pretending to strike him and knock him aside with the pistol. Then Richard let me go and simply asked Colonel Forster if he really thought that was something to which you had consented."

Darcy saw that Lizzy was shivering enough to cause her drink to slosh in the cup. The memory of the previous day's events was obviously difficult forher. He gently placed his free hand on the wrist of her left hand, which held the drink.

"It was frightening," he said softly. "Even though I knew Richard would not hurt me and we were only acting a part, I could not breathe and it was frightening."

"I tried to get away," she said with a slight sob in her voice. "He held me too tightly and I just could not get any purchase to free myself. Everything was turning gray and I could not breathe."

"I understand," he said. "I think that is why your father wanted **_me_ **to tell you. I understand you did everything you could, but he had you at a disadvantage. I understand what it felt like to struggle for air and balance and freedom. You cannot know how glad I am that I arrived in time to help you."

He left his hand placed comfortingly on her arm as she lowered her cup to rest on her lap. Lizzy took a few deep breaths and soon the shaking stopped. "I am glad you arrived just then as well," she said. "How did you?"

His coffee and pastry forgotten, Darcy told her about the express from Anne, the trip to Rosings Park and the ruse they had played to sneak Anne to her wedding. He described the zig zag path they took, heading south to go north, and the delay at the downed bridge. Finally, he told her of arriving at Longbourn, talking with her father and learning that she and Miss Lucas had gone for a walk.

"Richard and I were already rushing to meet you when we heard Miss Lucas cry out," he said. "Richard seemed very intent on catching up with you before you and Miss Lucas parted ways."

"Oh, I hope he is finally going to say something to her," Lizzy wished aloud.

"I cannot tell his secrets," Darcy replied, then prompted a smile from her as he added, "mainly because he has not fully entrusted them to me. I can say that he is in the process of resigning his commission. Soon he will just be Mr. Fitzwilliam, owner of whatever estate he and his father decide is a good purchase for him."

"That is the best of news," Lizzy said excitedly. "I have been very worried about him."

"As have I," Darcy admitted. "He _is_ the nearest thing I have to a brother."

"I feel the same about him," she told him, smiling. "He once told me that having Lady Catherine as godmother to both of us and my father as his godfather made us siblings of a sort. I have always looked on him as the older brother I never had."

"That sounds like him," he paused and then added, "Miss Elizabeth, I know our acquaintance did not have the best of starts. Even so, there are so many events and people that are drawing us together, entwining the future course of our lives, and I would hope we can, at least, be friends. In fact, I hope for rather more, but friendship is a start. Do you think we can forget the foolishness of last autumn and try to build a friendship based on common interests and goodwill?"

She looked at him seriously. "I think I would be a fool not to try," she said. She looked down at his hand, which had rested lightly on her wrist during the whole conversation and still remained there comforting her, then she looked over at his left hand, with the nearly untouched drink in the cup he held.

"Mr. Darcy, I think your coffee must be cold."

"I think yours is as well," he replied. "Did you want to go in for a fresh cup?"

She smiled at him. "No, I think there is plenty of morning left for us to enjoy out here. We can always refresh our drinks later."

They lapsed back into silence, feeling the warmth of the sun on their faces as they listened to the singing of the birds and the light hiss of the breeze in the leaves of the rose bushes. Both of them thought it was a perfect morning.


	42. Interrupted

Their peaceful morning was shattered by a cry from Mrs. Bennet. "**Lizzy Bennet!** What are you doing out of your room? Have you been _**talking**_?"

Darcy's hand slipped unobtrusively from Lizzy's wrist as he turned to face Lizzy's irate mother, who was speaking through an open pane in one of the side windows behind them. "Good morning, Mrs. Bennet," he said pleasantly. "I woke early, and Mr. Bennet suggested I might keep Miss Elizabeth company as she sat quietly here in the garden."

"Oh," said Mrs. Bennet, taken aback by the response. "Oh. Well, you both ought to come in and have your breakfast. Everyone else is in the breakfast room, and if you do not get inside soon, there will be nothing left."

She pulled her head back in and was gone as suddenly as she had arrived.

"May I escort you to breakfast, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked, standing.

Lizzy grinned at him as she stood. She poured out what was left of her drink on a nearby plant, then pulled the remains of her pastry to bits, scattering it around for the birds. Darcy copied her actions, which then enabled them both to balance their cups on their now-empty plates in order to hold both in one hand. Lizzy took Darcy's free arm, and they went in together. Mrs. Hill passed by them in the hall and collected the used dishes, so their hands were completely free as they entered the breakfast room.

The two found that Mr. Bennet had already retired to his study, but everyone else was there, just as Mrs. Bennet had said. Richard sat next to Miss Lucas, and the two were quietly conversing. Darcy could see the large bruise on the side of her face where Wickham had hit her. It looked painful, and he was a little surprised she had chosen to come downstairs, especially given the noise that continually surrounded Mrs. Bennet. Then, he noticed the way she and Richard were looking at each other, and his surprise lessened. Now the main question was whether Richard had already asked her to marry him.

After they filled new cups of coffee and chose a few items to eat from those provided on the sideboard, Darcy followed a subtle head gesture from Miss Elizabeth to sit closer to her mother and sisters, leaving Richard and Miss Lucas a little apart from the rest. Mrs. Bennet either fully approved of the quiet conference at the far end of her table or was completely oblivious to it. She directed her comments to her daughters and Darcy.

"Now, Lizzy," she said loudly, "I will not have you chattering away as you are so used to doing. We do not want you to injure your voice. Why you found it necessary to sit outside this morning I will never understand."

"Well, it is a lovely morning, Mama," Kitty said in her sister's defense. "If I woke up early like Lizzy usually does, I would sit outside for a time and listen to the birds as well."

"Oh, well, I suppose if you like that sort of thing it is alright," Mrs. Bennet said dismissively before turning to a topic that interested her more. "Mr. Darcy, Jane told me that you are acquainted with the man who has leased Netherfield Park, a Mr. Bingley. What can you tell me about him? Is he single?"

Darcy swallowed the sip of coffee he had just taken and answered pleasantly. "I am very well acquainted with Mr. Bingley. He has been my closest friend for several years, Mrs. Bennet. He is currently single but has been calling on a particular young woman lately, so that is not likely to be the case for long." He saw the four sisters exchange knowing glances. Clearly, they all knew Bingley was calling on Miss Mary.

"Oh, that is such a shame," Mrs. Bennet said. "Well, perhaps you can convince him to invite some single friends here for the hunting this autumn. We always like to see new faces in the neighborhood, and they would be invited to all our events."

"I will be certain to pass on your suggestion, Mrs. Bennet. He is a very sociable man and has many acquaintances."

Mrs. Bennet smiled and nodded, pleased with his response. Then she looked at him a little sharply and said, "Lady Catherine wrote that you are betrothed to her daughter. When will the marriage take place?"

"It will not," Darcy replied. "There was never any formal arrangement between me and my cousin and even if there had been, she is now married to someone else. Richard and I were witnesses at her wedding just two days ago."

"Miss de Bourgh is married?" Lydia said excitedly. "Oh, do tell us about the wedding."

Jane and Lizzy gave her quelling looks at her exuberance, as did Miss Parks, but Darcy just smiled. "I would be happy to tell you about it, Miss Lydia," he replied, "although I may not be able to provide all those finer details I understand the ladies enjoy."

"Oh, you need not even try to describe her gown or ornaments," Lydia said. "I know men never pay proper attention to those things. Who did she marry and who attended the wedding? Did her mother approve of her new husband?"

"The answer to your final question is no," Darcy said. "My aunt was still determined that her daughter and I would wed, whether we wished to do so or not. I am certain you already know she can be very forceful about her wishes and so we had to perpetrate a little ruse to get my cousin to her wedding on time."

With that he launched into another rendition of the tale he had told Lizzy earlier that morning, although this version was tailored more to the interests of his current audience. Mrs. Bennet and her daughters, Lydia in particular, asked many questions about the church, the guests, the family of the groom and more. Normally Richard would have jumped in, but Darcy quickly realized that his cousin was very well occupied in the quiet conversation at his own end of the table. Telling a story of this sort, along with being questioned and listened to so intensely was another new experience for Darcy. He began to understand why Richard enjoyed telling stories so much.

When his audience had extracted everything they could from him about the wedding, Mrs. Bennet seemed to have had a revelation. She looked at Darcy speculatively and said, "Well, Mr. Darcy, if you cannot marry your cousin, I expect you will be looking for some other fine young woman to be mistress of your estate. There are several likely candidates in this neighborhood. Although I should not be the one to say it, my own daughters are the prettiest of the lot. Sir Barnaby has spoken for Jane, of course, but the other four are suitable and sweet girls." She looked at Lizzy and added softly, for her, "more or less."

Trying not to laugh at her added comment, Darcy ignored the usual warnings that popped into his head with such a brash statement. "You have five very lovely daughters, Mrs. Bennet," he said. "Any man would feel lucky to win the heart and hand of one of them." He only just refrained from looking at Miss Elizabeth, although he wanted to know her reaction to a comment she must know referred to her.

"Oh, but you have not yet seen Mary," Mrs. Bennet said happily. "She is in London now, but will return with my brother in time for the wedding."

"Actually, I had the pleasure of meeting her when Richard and I took dinner with the Gardiners a few nights past. I must say, I quite enjoyed meeting your brother and his wife. They are most respectable people and very good company."

"Yes, yes," Mrs. Bennet said, "but what did you think of Mary?"

"Well, she is lovely, as I said, and I enjoyed speaking with her. I am certain some man will come along soon who will see her good qualities and work to win her heart."

Mrs. Bennet got the message and, by her expression, was not very pleased by it. Darcy was sure she would have continued that line of questioning, but Mrs. Hill entered and announced the Sir William and Lady Lucas were there to check on their daughter.

"Oh, put them in the parlor," Mrs. Bennet said. "All of us will be along momentarily."

Mrs. Hill went off to follow her mistress's instructions while Mrs. Bennet stood and waved her daughters out of the room as if she was herding a flock of chickens. "Oh, Colonel," she said, "Would you please escort Miss Lucas to the parlor to see her parents."

"Of course, Mrs. Bennet," Richard said. Darcy noticed he was looking very pleased.

When Lizzy stood, Darcy offered her his arm, which she took after a few seconds of hesitation. They lagged behind the others on their way out of the room.

"So you are not interested in Mary?" she softly asked him.

"I could hardly cut out Bingley," he teased. "And besides, I saw Miss Elizabeth Rose first."

She rolled her eyes at him, and Darcy chuckled. It felt good to be so companionable with one another.

"I was watching Charlotte and Colonel Fitzwilliam," she whispered. "I think he has asked her to marry him."

"I think he has as well," Darcy whispered back. "It seems I am likely to gain another new cousin soon."

"Always the bridesmaid and never the bride?" she asked teasingly as they slowly made their way into the hall.

"So it would seem," he replied. "Of course, that _could_ change. However, I think it may be too early to ask my special someone that all-important question."

She nodded. "I think you may be right. It takes time to get to know someone well enough to answer a question like that."

"I have plenty of time," Darcy replied. Before their conversation could go any farther, they were interrupted by Mrs. Bennet's screech.

"**Lizzy Bennet**! Are you _**talking**_?

~o~

The gathering in the parlor went well enough, although it was louder than Darcy would have preferred. He was glad to see Sir William again, and Lady Lucas turned out to be a pleasant woman. She fussed over her daughter and Lizzy before thanking Darcy and Richard for their role in protecting the young women.

Darcy sat, happily enough, next to Miss Elizabeth, who remained quiet after the chiding her mother had given her in the hallway. The two occasionally caught one another's eye and had to hold in their laughter when Mrs. Bennet became too loud or silly. Eventually, however, Darcy felt he had really had endured enough of the noise and looked to see if he could signal Richard to provide some form of escape. To his surprise, both Richard and Sir William were gone.

At first, he was slightly annoyed they had left without him. Then, he realized his cousin must have taken the opportunity for a quiet interview with his potential father-in-law. Darcy smiled as he remembered the conversation from the day before. Richard would have no problems there, he thought.

It was not much longer before both men returned. From their smiles, Darcy had no doubt what the outcome of the interview had been. He saw Richard catch Miss Lucas's eyes and nod. The headache she had clearly been feeling from all the noise and fussing must have dissipated like morning dew, her return smile was so bright.

"Ahem!" Sir William cleared his throat in an attempt to gain Mrs. Bennet's attention. "Ahem! I would like to make an announcement." He paused for a moment and the room quieted. In the silence, he continued, "I wish to announce that Colonel Fitzwilliam has asked Charlotte to marry him, she has agreed, and I have given them both my blessing."

The room erupted with excited female voices congratulating the pair. Miss Elizabeth remained quiet, but her smile told of her pleasure at the news. Darcy stood and offered Richard his hand. "Well done," he said. "I am sure you will both be very happy."

"I am sure we will," Richard replied. More quietly, he said, "You seem to be fairly happy as well today."

"I cannot make a similar announcement," Darcy said softly, "but there is hope for the future."

"I must see about getting Charlotte away from all this noise soon," Richard said. "Perhaps you should offer to escort Miss Elizabeth in for some time with her father."

"Good idea. I still need to send those expresses to your father and Georgiana. I can use that as an excuse."

Richard nodded and then turned to fend off a question from Mrs. Bennet.

"Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said in a normal volume as he returned to her side. "I need to see your father about sending an express to my sister. Might I escort you to his study to check on his health?"

She nodded with a look that said she was as ready as he for an escape. Mrs. Bennet seemed to approve the errand, but did not allow her daughter to leave without a warning.

"See to your father, Lizzy, but remember – no _**talking**_!" Lizzy just nodded, then she took Darcy's arm. As they left the room they heard Mrs. Bennet saying, "Now those two would make a good couple. Do you not think so, Lady Lucas?"

"Oh, Mama," Darcy heard Lizzy say under her breath.

"I happen to agree with her," he said quietly. She just shook her head with a smile.

~o~

They found Mr. Bennet napping in his chair in front of a small fire. He looked reasonably comfortable, although his shoulder and arm were positioned awkwardly. Lizzy smiled at him fondly before beckoning to Darcy to back out of the room.

Once out in the hall again, she quietly told him, "Mrs. Hill can see about sending your express. She will have one of the stable boys take it into the village."

"Good idea," said Darcy. "I wrote messages for both my uncle and my sister last night. I am hoping to hear a quick response back. I keep remembering that your father said something about my uncle being occupied with issues at his estate. I forgot to ask more about what might be happening."

"I have not heard any more about it than you. Perhaps your cousin James has been up to some kind of trouble."

"I wonder what my uncle will say to Richard's choice of bride?" Darcy asked as they she led him through one of the rooms towards the servant's stairs.

"I think he already knows and approves," Lizzy said. "Here are the stairs. If you want to go up and get your letters, I will warn Mrs. Hill of what you need. You will probably find her near the entry when you come down. After I speak with her, I will go back to the study. I think some time in the quiet there would be beneficial."

"Well, just remember, no talking," Darcy teased as he opened the door she indicated.

With a roll of her eyes, she walked away and he made his way upstairs to get the letters.

Mrs. Hill was waiting in the entry as promised when he came down the front stairs. She told him she would get them on their way immediately, and Darcy headed back to the study. He found Lizzy sitting quietly in one of the chairs, setting up the large chessboard which he and Richard had returned to the room after their games the evening before. Silently, she gestured to the seat across from her, on the other side of the board. He took the indicated chair and soon they were deep in play.

After winning the first game, Lizzy did not do so well in the second. She seemed distracted.

"Is something wrong, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy quietly asked.

"I suppose I have just been thinking too much about what happened yesterday. You told me Lt. Brickham, or Wickham, will be court-martialed, but he was only one of Lady Catherine's agents. What if Mr. Collins tries to harm me or one of my sisters on his own?"

"Before we went out to find Wickham's horse yesterday afternoon - I am not sure I mentioned he had left a horse in the woods – I sent my two footmen off to the inn where Richard learned Collins is staying." Darcy replied. "They will identify the man and keep track of his movements. If he seems to be taking any actions that might harm you or this family, they will stop him."

"That was a good move," Bennet said, opening his eyes and stretching a little. He examined the game in play on the board between them. "A far better move than any played in _**this**_ game," he added.

"Yes, I think we ought to just call this one a draw," Darcy agreed.

Lizzy said, "Papa, This morning Colonel Fitzwilliam asked Charlotte to marry him and Sir William gave them his blessing."

Bennet yawned slightly and shifted in his chair. "About time," he said. "Rand and I both expected it to happen when he was back for that visit two years ago. Instead, he accepted his colonel's commission from Lady Catherine and headed back to Portugal."

"I think Charlotte was starting to lose hope," Lizzy said. "She was absolutely radiant with joy this morning, though, despite the pain from her injuries."

"How are _you_ doing, my dear?" Bennet asked.

"Well enough," she said, "but Mama keeps telling me that I must stop talking,."

Bennet chuckled and Darcy explained, "Your father wanted to keep your mother from overwhelming you with questions yesterday. He told her Mr. Jones had said that if you strained your voice talking, you might lose it entirely, with the result that you would never be able to find a husband."

"That certainly explains her vehemence," Lizzy replied. "Well, I appreciate not having to talk yesterday's events to death, but I am going to have to make a recovery soon or she will drive me distracted."

"Give it until this afternoon when Mr. Jones comes back to check on you," Bennet said, "Unless it is already afternoon and he has come and gone?" he asked, trying to judge the time by the light.

"Not yet, Papa. It is still early in the day."

Bennet nodded and motioned for them to reset the board. "I noticed when I came in this morning that my board and table had been moved from where I thought I had left them," he said.

"We borrowed the board after dinner so we could have two in play at the same time," Darcy explained. "Remembering you said your youngest daughters enjoyed playing on my father's small chessboard, I challenged Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia to games with the promise that if they each won a game against me I would have Georgiana bring two more of my father's boards with her to present to them as their own. While my games were on, Richard played against the other girl."

Did you have to _let_ Kitty win one?" Bennet asked, with the air of one who already knew the answer.

"I passed up an option that probably would have ended the game in my favor," Darcy admitted.

"She still needs some practice. With your gift, I am sure she will make opportunities to do so," Bennet said. "Lydia is quicker to see the possibilities of her moves, surprising for someone who was not very good at connecting actions with consequences a few years past. Learning chess has been good for her."

"Perhaps _you_ should play a game against Mr. Darcy," Lizzy suggested as they completed resetting the board.

"Perhaps I should," Bennet agreed with a twinkle in his eye that said he would not go easy on his opponent.

They had only gotten a few moves into the game when Mrs. Hill knocked at the door. "My lad came back from the village and confirmed your expresses are on their way, Mr. Darcy," she said, "but this one just arrived for Mr. Bennet. The messenger said he was told to wait for a reply." She entered the room and handed the sealed message to Bennet.

He opened it quickly and scanned the contents. Looking up, he said, "Thank you, Mrs. Hill. See that the messenger gets a meal and his horse is tended to. It will be a little while before my response is ready."

After she left, he addressed Darcy. "Mr. Darcy, this letter is from your uncle and contains some very important information. Would you please find Richard and bring him here? That will save going over the contents twice."

Darcy nodded and stood. Before he left the room, he heard Bennet murmur, "It would appear even more change is in the air."

The unfinished game forgotten, Darcy went off in search of his cousin. He worried about what the message contained and what effect it would have on all of them. It certainly had been a morning filled with interruptions, and he had a feeling he was about to perpetrate another one.


	43. Changes

Darcy found Richard and his newly-betrothed sitting on the same garden bench he and Lizzy had occupied earlier that morning. It seemed the perfect place for an unchaperoned couple to have a private talk while still remaining in view of the household.

"I hate to interrupt," he said as he came within earshot of them. The two on the bench jumped slightly in surprise. Richard quickly turned to face Darcy. The slight expression of annoyance on his face quickly turned to worry when he saw his cousin's serious look.

"What has happened?" Richard asked.

"An express has arrived from your father. Mr. Bennet asked me to find you and bring you back to his study, so he only has to go over the information once. From something he said, I would think Miss Lucas should come along. As your betrothed, what affects you will also affect her."

Richard looked at Darcy sharply. "I agree with the sentiment, but what makes you think this will be of that kind of impact?" Miss Lucas also looked at Darcy with concern.

"As I was leaving the study, Mr. Bennet was speaking to himself and said something about even more change being in the air. We had just been discussing your betrothal along with an implied reference to your necessary transition from military to civilian life. Given the express is from your father, it is not much of a jump to infer the content will have some important effect on you."

Richard huffed out a breath of air in frustration. "As if we do not have enough going on between Wickham, Collins and Aunt Catherine, now I have a sneaking suspicion my brother has been up to something unsavory."

"Well, let us go and find out," Darcy suggested. As they began to make their way slowly back to the house, with Richard providing his betrothed with steady support, Darcy asked, "Miss Lucas, are your parents still here?"

"No," she replied. "Mother wanted to spread news of my betrothal far and wide. Father had to leave with her or face having to _**walk**_ home, something he prefers not to do."

Nodding acknowledgment of her response, Darcy asked, "Are you an only child?" He wanted to know a little more about this woman who would soon be his cousin by marriage. If he knew Richard, the wedding would probably take place within the month.

"I have a younger sister, Maria, who is the same age as Lydia," she told him. "They will come out together next year. I also have a brother, William, who is just ten years of age. Father has him preparing to go off to school soon."

"I hope he enjoys the experience more than I did," Darcy said. "Thankfully, Richard was there, so I did not feel entirely alone. Of course, much of that was my own fault. I have never felt comfortable meeting new people, so I did not put myself out but rather waited for others to come to me."

"You have not seemed too shy to me," she said. "Perhaps you just need to rescue a member of the company from danger to feel more relaxed and open. You were talkative enough in the breakfast room this morning."

"I did not realize you two were aware of anything beyond each other," he teased just as they reached the door to the study. Miss Lucas blushed, but Richard winked and smirked.

"Ah, good, you brought Charlotte," Bennet said as they entered the room. In the time Darcy had been gone someone, probably Lizzy, had brought the chair around from behind the desk and arranged it with the others in a comfortable grouping, moving the table with the chessboard and its uncompleted game off to the side. On seeing her friend enter as well, Lizzy retrieved a tall footstool from a corner, placing it with the group of chairs and sitting down on it with an expression that said she was firmly settled and would brook no argument. As Richard helped Miss Lucas to sit, Darcy claimed the chair nearest to Lizzy.

When they were all settled, Bennet said, "Richard, as Mr. Darcy knows, your father originally planned to visit London for at least part of the Season. He never made it, however, as he was detained at Randbrook looking after repairs necessitated by winter storm damage. It was nothing terribly serious, just a project that ended up taking longer than expected. He was just finishing up when he learned that his father and James had left London suddenly, headed for Scotland."

Richard interrupted, exclaiming, "But Grandfather _**never**_ leaves London while parliament is still in session!"

"Exactly," said Bennet. "That was what had your father so concerned. He sent some men to town and to the Earl's estate to see if he could find out more. The early reports he received indicated that there was a problem at the small Scottish estate the Earl purchased a few years back as an investment and to give James some responsibility and property to manage."

"My father wrote to me about that," Richard said, and Darcy nodded. His uncle had told him as well. "He thought it was a good idea to pull James back from all the idle time he was spending with his high-flying cronies."

"It apparently helped. Your brother settled down a bit and took an interest in the estate when your grandfather tied the amount of income James would receive from it to the improvements in profit that came from how actively he managed it."

"That sounds like the best way to appeal to James," Darcy observed. "What went wrong?"

There was no hint of humor in Bennet's face or voice as he replied. "The first reports and the information that prompted their northward trip suggested some kind of severe flood damage at the estate."

"Spring flooding, you mean?" Richard asked.

"That was your father's thought at first, but the express that arrived today says that was only part of the picture. Oh, Richard, you should also know that your father sent word to Darcy House, but since he did not know exactly when you were due to return, he said he would rely on your cousin or me, whichever of us saw you first, to pass on the news."

"It is unfortunate the estate is having trouble, but you make it sound like the news my father sent is far more serious," Richard said.

Bennet nodded. "It is. I will not keep you in suspense. The most important information in today's express is that your grandfather and brother are dead. Your father is now the Earl, and you, Richard, are now Viscount Rand"

"What?" all four of those listening said in unison, along with scattered expressions of "How?" and "Why?" immediately following.

"From what Richard's father says, the estate is in a valley under a steep hillside. Their water needs are served by a lake in a deep depression near the top of the hill. To help regulate the flow of water, the lake is dammed at a height to contain the normal spring overflow and reduce any flooding even if the water is higher. The initial damage which prompted the visit from the Earl and James was caused by an unexpected break in the dam that allowed a large volume of melt water to suddenly escape. When they arrived, in addition to starting repairs on the estate, they set a team of men to work repairing the dam. It was not clear if the workmen triggered a deeper problem or if it would have happened anyway, but two nights after the work began, there was a great shaking of the earth and half the lake bed, along with all the remaining water, slid down atop what was left of the estate buildings. The house in which Richard's grandfather and brother slept toppled. They were later found in the ruins. The men sent to investigate made arrangements to bring them back to Matlock for burial, sending word on ahead."

Richard looked stunned. "I thought Grandfather would live forever," he said, "although I sometimes wondered about James, given his reckless habits. I certainly never expected this, though."

"Nor I," Darcy agreed.

"Viscount Rand?" Richard said softly after a moment of silence. "No matter what I thought of James, that was never a part of my plan." Miss Lucas reached over and took his hand.

"No one here doubts that, Richard," Bennet said, "just as I am sure none of us doubts you will do the title proud. Will you hear a suggestion from your godfather?"

"Of course, sir," Richard replied.

"Your father has not yet announced the deaths, and no one here will know unless you tell them. My suggestion is that you marry Charlotte without delay, even as early as tomorrow if Mr. Timmons will issue you a common license. You are well enough known here that he probably will, since Charlotte is a lifetime resident. It may cause a slight scandal to marry so quickly after your betrothal, but you can claim you are needed back in town to resolve a matter surrounding your commission and could not bear to wait until your return after having waited for each other so long. Most will believe it. I think it best, and I am certain your father will agree, that you face the challenges ahead as a united couple."

Richard looked to Miss Lucas, who said. "Mother will be disappointed not to have a wedding big enough to top Jane's but having me safely married will probably make up for that. What will we do after that to make the story look true?

"You are welcome to stay at Darcy House," Darcy offered. "It will place you in London for a time and then, when the deaths are announced, Richard can claim to have quickly resolved the issue with his commission leaving you free to rejoin us here in time for Miss Bennet's wedding." He turned to Bennet. "There is no reason the wedding would be delayed for mourning, is there? You are my uncle's friend but not a relative."

"Correct. That is a good resolution and it would also place Richard a little closer to Rosings Park in order to keep an eye on your aunt."

"I will hire some men when I get into town to observe her movements even more closely than we have been," Richard said.

"I still worry about the timing," Miss Lucas said. "People will figure out that we learned about the deaths and will say I acted as a fortune-hunter."

"Do not worry about that. Truly, Charlotte, it would be best for you to be Mrs. Fitzwilliam before anyone realizes you are Lady Rand," Lizzy told her friend. "Those who count will know you are not marrying him for the title either way, but being married before the news breaks will prevent most of that kind of gossip."

"Do you think your parents will agree?" Richard asked Miss Lucas.

"We should tell my father the truth, at least," she said.

Richard nodded. It was clear to Darcy that his cousin was still shocked by his sudden acquisition of a title, not to mention the unexpected loss of his grandfather and brother, but had put some of that aside as he donned his military strategist persona.

"So," Richard said, "I think I shall use Wickham's horse and go track down Sir William. Charlotte, did he mention whether he would have your mother drop him back at the house or if he was going with her?"

"My father loves to gossip and is very pleased with the news, but that kind of errand is more than he can stand. I am fairly certain he is back at our house."

"Good. I will be able to have a private discussion with him and get his written permission for our marriage to take with me to Mr. Timmons. If the vicar is available tomorrow, we will marry then. If not, we will marry as soon after as is possible. Mr. Bennet, would you write in response to my father and send it express?"

"The messenger is waiting to carry a reply," Bennet answered. "Mr. Darcy and I will take care of communications with your father."

"Charlotte and I will make plans for the wedding," Lizzy volunteered. "Quiet ones that do not involve my mother." The others laughed.

"But can you do it without talking?" Darcy asked her and then winked.

She rolled her eyes at him but answered, "We can do it without talking in Mama's presence, at least until Mr. Jones arrives."

Mr. Bennet waved his daughter off saying, "Very good then. Lizzy, you take Charlotte upstairs and make your plans. Mr. Darcy, if you will arrange the chairs we can each use a side of the desk for writing to your uncle. Richard, is there anything more you wish me to add?"

Richard helped Miss Lucas stand, kissed her cheek and then passed her off to Lizzy to be helped from the room. He moved the chair in which he had been sitting back behind the desk for Bennet to use as he thought about what to say to his father.

"I know you will convey my reaction better than I can describe it, and between you all the recent events will be covered. Of course, he will be overwhelmed with work and worry, so please assure him I will help shoulder those burdens as soon as I may. This change also gives us a new weapon against Aunt Catherine of which I would like you to remind him. Of course, he has probably already thought of it. While he will still have no direct control over her or her finances, as the Earl and head of the family he can bring social pressures to bear on her that were not available to him when he was _**just**_ her brother, the Viscount. He may be able to curb some of her activities."

"Good point," agreed Bennet. "Anything else?"

"Just…" Richard stopped, looked at the two men and then glanced towards the door of the study through which Lizzy and Miss Lucas had already disappeared. He shook his head. "No. You know what to say," he finished.

Bennet nodded. "Good luck on your tasks."

"And try not to overtire that poor horse as you gallop out your emotions," Darcy warned with a smirk. "After all, he is _**Wickham's**_ horse and just might balk at a jump or toss you in the river."

"Hmm, I will keep that in mind," Richard said. He gave Bennet and Darcy a long, searching look, and then, without another word, he turned and headed out to see to his errands.


	44. Reports

_AN: While I **love** the suggestion from the guest who wanted a double wedding (and all the rest) it has only been a day since ODC have been reunited after months of misunderstanding and only 1 dance before that. I want our happy ending too, and I have been known to push them a little quickly, but going **that** fast given their past issues, and absent an absolutely compelling requirement for them to marry quickly, strains even **my** sensibilities despite the fact that it was love at first sight for Darcy. I would love to have seen Lady C's reaction as well though...(sigh)_

_o_

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

When the group of five reconvened in the study that evening, they all felt they had made good progress, even though the mood was still somewhat somber. Darcy, who had spent much of the day with Bennet in the study, rearranged the chairs into their earlier grouping. At Bennet's direction, he had also brought another chair in from the music room so that Lizzy would not need to sit on the footstool when all were present.

Although they had not explicitly planned the second gathering, they all arrived at about the same time, just as if they had. Bennet and Darcy were finally finishing up their interrupted game of chess as Lizzy and Miss Lucas came in. After helping Miss Lucas to her chair, Lizzy went to the desk and examined the miniature chessboard.

"We should each get _two_ turns on the elder Mr. Darcy's behalf, Papa," Lizzy said to her father. "We were all too distracted to invoke his memory this morning."

"I believe that game is nearly at an end, but if you would like to play it out, we can give everyone two chances as we start a new one," Bennet told her.

She looked down again. "I see what you mean. Mr. Darcy, would you be willing to concede on your father's behalf so we can start out fresh?" She offered him a smile that made him think he would have conceded anything to have her look at him like that again.

As a matter of form, he joined her at the desk and took a look at how the game stood. Using the tweezers, he gently tipped his father's king.

"My father concedes," he said aloud. He then reset the board and Bennet, as winner of the previous match, told them his first move.

"Ladies first," said Darcy, offering Lizzy the tweezers so she could respond after he made Bennet's move.

Bennet was kept busy for the next few minutes directing them on his play as Miss Lucas and Darcy each took their two turns as well. Richard walked in just as Darcy was making his second move and offered his own play after Bennet responded.

"We are each taking two moves because we were all too distracted to follow our tradition with the board this morning," Lizzy said as he was about to step away.

"That works for me," Richard replied. He finished out his turn, moved for Bennet, then joined the others as they all settled into their seats, making sure to take the place next to his betrothed.

"You look pleased with yourself, Richard," Bennet said. It was true that Darcy's cousin had a calmer and more satisfied look about him than when he had left a few hours before.

"I am still upset by the news," Richard replied, "but it is no longer the surprise it was earlier. I have had a good ride and chance to think it out. Wickham's horse seemed relieved to have a new rider and gave me no trouble at all. I can report that I have also been successful on all my errands and a little bit beyond."

"Do tell," said Bennet.

"I found Sir William and explained the full situation to him. He agreed it would be best if we married before news of Grandfather's death and my change of title become public, even if he would have preferred a little longer betrothal before the wedding. Although he tried to contain it out of respect, he was somewhat excited to learn that _his daughter_ would be the wife of a viscount now and one day wife to an earl. He felt he needed to push things along as much as possible to help us, so he had his horse saddled and rode with me to see Mr. Timmons about the license."

"And when is your wedding date?" Darcy asked.

"If Charlotte is ready, we can be married tomorrow morning at ten."

"I will be ready," Miss Lucas said firmly. Richard took her hand briefly and squeezed it while offering her a bright smile. He turned back to the group and continued.

"As we were leaving the vicar's home, I ran across an officer I knew when he was connected with the war office. He told me he had just arrived to begin an investigation into the need for a court martial for a member of the militia. He had not yet seen Colonel Forster, but Sir William and I took the opportunity to present **_our_ **views on the case. I also made him aware that I am marrying one of the targets of the attack and gave him Darcy House as the best place to contact me after tomorrow. Better yet, he has _**met**_ Wickham before and knows him well enough to identify him as a liar. I am sure Captain Jackson will decide an investigation is warranted and the court martial should proceed."

"Very good," said Bennet with satisfaction. "That will prejudice him in our favor despite whatever Colonel Forster tells him."

"My thoughts exactly," Richard said. "I was concerned that Forster might still make trouble or argue for leniency. Captain Jackson has no patience for a man who will raise his hand against a woman. Forster had better watch his own position if he tries to shield Wickham."

"I am glad to hear it," said Lizzy. "I do not want to think of _that man_ ever being free to hurt someone again."

"I will ensure he is not," promised Richard, and Darcy nodded his agreement to the promise as well.

"Well, I can understand why you are feeling satisfied. Our ladies also seem to have an air of satisfaction about them," Bennet observed. "Was there anything you wished to report?"

"Although it is probably not of major importance to you men, Lizzy got Jane, Kitty and Lydia away from Mrs. Bennet and roped them into helping me prepare a bonnet for my wedding tomorrow that will not press against the bruises and cause me pain. They also added some frippery to one of my gowns with the intention that I can use it as a wedding gown. We told them I would be marrying quickly, but have not yet given them all the information why," Miss Lucas told them. "Mr. Jones also said that I could travel to London after the wedding so long as I felt comfortable making the trip. He suggested I try returning to my parent's home by carriage this evening, just to make sure the rocking motion of the carriage will not cause me to feel ill. Beyond that, he said the headaches should dissipate over the next few days, but that I should seek further medical attention if they do not."

"I just realized we are going to need a carriage tomorrow," Richard said. "I cannot very well take you to London on the back of Wickham's horse."

"Leave me the horse, and you can take _my_ carriage. I will not need it for a few days anyway," Darcy said, smiling. "Just send it back once you are settled in, and have another footman come along, since we have sent off the two I had to watch Collins. You can use the smaller carriage at the townhouse for any of your travel needs until you take possession of the vehicles from Randbrook."

"Thanks, Will. That saves me the trouble of hiring one."

Darcy just nodded. Loaning Richard the carriage did not sound like much of a problem. Even if he needed to go to Pemberley suddenly to collect Georgiana, Darcy could use Wickham's horse or hire one. He had another carriage available at the estate for the return trip. "I have sent a messenger off to Darcy House to warn them you are coming and to ensure they show you and your wife every courtesy. I will trust Miss Lucas to keep you in line and ensure some of the contents of my wine cellar remain after your visit."

"Spoilsport," said Richard, as he winked at Miss Lucas.

"You can trust _**me**_," Miss Lucas assured Darcy with a smile.

"I am glad to hear it. Unless the ladies have any more to report, Mr. Bennet and I have taken some actions of our own," Darcy said.

Lizzy spoke up. "I can report that Mr. Jones is pleased with the improvement to my throat and, while warning me not to tire myself by talking too much, says I should be fine soon as well. He told Mama as much, but insisted it is best for my health if I not discuss the events of yesterday. She seems to have understood, although I left the parlor as soon afterward as possible, so I am not sure how long that state will last. Now, what have you two been doing?"

"We have been _doing_ a great deal of writing," Bennet answered her. "First, we had to prepare full reports for Richard's father, both about the plans we have and about recent events here and at Rosings Park. As we were doing so, we received yet _another_ express." He paused for effect.

"From whom?" Richard asked sharply.

"Sir Phillip," Darcy answered. "He sent it to both you and me in care of Mr. Bennet, so I went ahead and opened it. He wrote that Aunt Catherine is livid about Anne's marriage and our response to her at the church. She insisted that Sir Phillip and his mother remove themselves from the dower house immediately."

"Can she do that?" Lizzy asked. "I thought _**he**_ was the heir."

"He is heir to the baronetcy, but only inherits the _estate_ on Aunt Catherine's _death_," Darcy explained. "The property was not tied to the title, which was granted later than estate came into the family, so Uncle Lewis was able to stipulate that separation in his will. Sir Phillip receives a quarterly allowance from the profits of the estate in recognition of the title, but that is all. Aunt Catherine is within her rights to insist he and his mother vacate the dower house, and they fully expected that is what she would do. Knowing that things would come to a head when Anne married, they have been slowly moving their belongings to a small cottage far enough from the estate to be outside of my aunt's influence, but close enough to make the move easy and fairly unobtrusive. When Sir Phillip was first born, Mrs. de Bourgh was a penniless widow and they relied on Aunt Catherine's charity for a good home. They have been cautious with the allowance and can now be comfortable without the dower house."

"With Richard leaving and Mr. Bingley arriving and making his large leased house available to the other guests, we will have room for a few more here. I invited Sir Phillip and Mrs. de Bourgh to visit with us until shortly after the wedding. That will take them away from any additional retaliation Lady Catherine wishes to make, will give the servant they have hired time to prepare the cottage for them and will allow me to question the young man directly on all he has learned of Collins the lesser."

"Ah, that is an excellent idea," Richard said. "He is a reliable man, young though he may be, and his mother will get along very well with all the ladies who will be visiting here. I am certain Mrs. Bennet will appreciate her company."

"There will be more company as well," Mr. Bennet announced. "I have also invited Mr. and Mrs. Hanson to join us for as long as they wish. I expect they will come closer to the wedding being only newly wed themselves, but after Mr. Darcy told me how much Mrs. Hanson has longed to visit our family, I thought it only right to invite her."

"Oh, yes," said Lizzy. "I have wanted to meet her for years."

"We also thought it would be better if she learned of the deaths of her grandfather and cousin in person," Bennet said.

"That was a good thought," Richard remarked. "Anne actually saw more of James than any of us, although they were not close at all. He frequently visited our aunt when his pockets were to let and would flatter and cajole her to gain whatever monetary rewards he could wring out of her."

Darcy nodded. "With our aunt so upset, it made sense for everyone who might be a target of her ire to be in one relatively well-protected place," he explained. "In addition, we received a message from my footman regarding their errand to track Collins. Polson reported they found the man exactly where Richard said he would be. They worked together to convince him they had a friendly interest in his affairs and acted sympathetic when he became more worried as the evening went on with no sign of the man he was expecting to meet. Of course, my men knew the reason for his absence, but Collins did not. He was extremely agitated this morning, trying to decide whether to inform his 'patroness' that the contact was late. Polson says they convinced him it was premature to report since there were any number of reasons why a man might be delayed especially when Collins told them the contact was bringing a woman with them. It was easy to convince him that women are always late, untrue though that statement might be. They will continue to do their best to keep Aunt Catherine from learning anything of what has gone on."

Bennet added, "We left it to Richard's father how and when he wishes to notify Lady Catherine of what will probably be a significant loss to he. She appeared to have a closer relationship with both her father and James than any other member of the family. Grief along with all her current frustration could push her to even more overt acts of hostility."

"That is a definite concern," Richard said. "I respected my grandfather and honored him as the head of the family, but we were never close in the way he was with James."

"Nor was I," agreed Darcy, "and Georgiana barely knew either of them. I have asked my uncle to break the news to my sister if he is going to bring her with him. If he cannot bring her due to his responsibilities, I have asked him to reply by express messenger and let me know so I can travel to Pemberley and tell her myself, as well as bring her back here to be with other young ladies who can support her in friendship no matter how deep or shallow her grief"

"Kitty and Lydia will stand by her no matter what," Lizzy said. "While we worked on Charlotte's gown and bonnet, they could not stop talking about how much they were looking forward to having your sister visit. I am also looking forward to meeting her and will treat her like another sister, just as I am sure Mary will. I think she and Mrs. Hanson will also be happy of some time together."

"I doubt Mrs. Hanson will mind if you refer to her as Anne," Darcy said with a chuckle. "She speaks of you and your sisters by name as if you had been the best of friends for years and will not be at all insulted if you do the same in return."

"The sad fact is, despite how little actual contact you have had over the years, the Bennet sisters might very well be the closest female friends Anne has ever had," Richard noted. "She is close to Mrs. Jenkinson and Polly, her maid, but that is not the same as having a friend who is not at least partially reliant on you for her financial well-being."

"Well, Anne will find she has a whole houseful of friends when she gets here, although because we are the only ones with whom she has exchanged a few letters, she may be most comfortable with Mary and me."

"Speaking of Mary," Bennet said, "Mr. Darcy has also sent a messenger to Mr. Bingley. It seemed only fair to let his friend know into what kind of a hornet's nest he was about to step. I included letters for both Gardiner and Mary that Mr. Darcy assures me his friend will deliver immediately and in person."

"It would appear all the pieces are now coming together," Richard said. "Poor Aunt Catherine is nearly alone on the chessboard with only Collins the Confused to act out her will. On our side, we have pieces of every status and mode of agency for our defense."

"Do not discount your aunt so easily, Richard," Bennet warned. "She may have hidden pawns and money can buy her more. We cannot say we are near checkmate yet."

Richard nodded acquiescence to Bennet's point. "My delight at the upcoming wedding aside, I might almost be jealous that Charlotte and I will be moving away from the main defensive position. If I did not recognize the possibilities of being free to outflank Aunt Catherine, I might try very hard to find another way to stay here in the midst of the action."

Charlotte patted Richard's hand. "Just remember, dear, that _action_ will be focused on Jane's wedding – a decidedly feminine focus."

He caught her hand in his and grinned. "Oh, there will be plenty of men around if the talk turns too much to lace. "Still, we will have Darcy House at our disposal for a few days. I suppose we can find a way to make do with my cousin's fine townhouse."

She rolled her eyes at him but did not pull her hand away, much to the amusement of the others. Bennet cleared his throat.

"Ahem, it sounds like we have our plans and have set the wheels in motion. I would prefer if we had Collins pinned down or incapacitated in some way, but he is at least being watched. Unless Sir William comes for her, you may use my carriage to take Charlotte home this evening. After years of carting around the six women in my family, I suspect it is less well-sprung than Mr. Darcy's and will thus be a better test of how well Charlotte will tolerate the much longer trip to London tomorrow."

Lizzy sighed. "I suppose I should rejoin my sisters and let Mama know we are all attending a wedding tomorrow morning."

Bennet and Darcy looked at each other. "I think Mr. Darcy and I have business here in my study," Bennet said quickly. "I have no doubt we will hear your mother's reaction all the same."

"Not _**quite**_ the same," muttered Richard good-naturedly as he took to his feet before offering Miss Lucas assistance to stand. "Cowards."

Lizzy stood as well. She offered Mr. Darcy a smile before walking over to give her father a kiss on the cheek. "Enjoy your chess game," she said as she headed out the door.


	45. Ceremony

_AN: It is time to let you all into one of my little private jokes (although joke is not really the right word - __a__musements, perhaps?) regarding some of the names in this story. Here is a definition from the Old English use of a certain word I used as a name:  
_

**_rand _**_m (nominative plural randas) _

_edge, brink, margin _

_(poetic) boss (of a shield); __**shield**_

_:oD - I will mention some of the others later. It just seemed right to tell you about this one as Richard is taking over from his father as the shield to protect others from his aunt. And yes, I intended from the start that Richard would one day become Viscount Rand – I just had to work out the timing of the event._

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

After she and Richard endured a reasonable amount of Mrs. Bennet's conversation, Charlotte, who had earlier given Darcy the slightly premature honor of treating her as a cousin including using her first name, decided it was time to attempt the carriage trip back to Lucas Lodge. It went better even than she had hoped. She left early enough so she could have one last dinner in her parent's house before the wedding, while Richard went along to have dinner with his new family. When he returned later that night, Richard reported that Charlotte thought she would be fine the next day, so long as they took the trip to London slowly.

He also reported on Lady Lucas's reaction to the news that her daughter would be marrying the following morning. Knowing she was as unlikely to keep a secret as Mrs. Bennet, they told her the official story – there was a problem with Richard's resignation that might result in him being sent back to the continent. He needed to go to London to resolve the problem, but just in case, he wanted to marry Charlotte right away, both for her financial protection and because they had been waiting for so long for each other. Her mother accepted the story without very many questions, which gave them hope most others would as well.

Now, decked out in his dress uniform, which he had brought along in hopes of needing it for just such an occasion, Richard joined Darcy and Lizzy as they accompanied Bennet on his walk to the church. They headed into the village a little early, trusting Jane to ensure her mother and sisters arrived on time.

Like Lady Lucas, Mrs. Bennet had been told the public explanation for the speed of Richard and Charlotte's wedding. Once she realized it would not take away from the splendor of Jane's wedding in the least and, in fact, made Jane's greater by comparison, Mrs. Bennet was happy to join the celebration. Richard's assurance that he looked on her as the closest substitute to a mother he had since his own had died sweetened her attitude to the event even further by feeding her sense of connection to the happy couple. She loved the idea of playing the part of mother to the groom, especially when the groom had such good social connections – and was a handsome officer in a red coat to top it all off! She would have something to gloat over for weeks.

Despite the speed of the preparations, it was a good wedding as far as Richard and Charlotte were concerned. Darcy stood up with Richard, who had been prepared with another piece of jewelry found on his travels. The ring that Darcy, in his role as best man, guarded until Richard placed it on his bride's finger, had been made by the same craftsman responsible for Lizzy's special necklace, although the design was different enough one might not suspect the connection. It was still a beautiful piece, and Charlotte was clearly delighted both by it and what it symbolized.

Lizzy stood by her friend as the vows were said. Physically, she seemed to be recovering well from the attack, and the bruises on her neck were already starting to fade. However, Darcy noticed as the day went on that she was inclined to jump or startle slightly whenever anyone approached her unexpectedly, particularly from behind. It was not an unreasonable reaction after her recent experience. Once he realized what was happening, Darcy made a point of approaching her only from angles where she could easily see him.

On the previous evening, Lady Lucas had managed to contact a few of her closest neighbors, and each of them must have contacted more. Both the service and the wedding breakfast, which had been hastily put together by Lady Lucas and her servants with some help from Mrs. Hill, were far better attended than Darcy would have expected for so rushed an event.

Of course, he suspected his cousin and his cousin's new wife were not concerned about who attended and would have been oblivious had the entire royal court arrived. From the moment Sir William placed Charlotte's hand in Richard's at the altar, the couple had eyes only for each other. They accepted the congratulations of friends and family automatically but would not be drawn into conversations about their future plans. Bennet and Sir William stood close at hand and did their best to redirect the questions and move the guests along.

Much to his own pleasure, Darcy stayed close to Miss Elizabeth throughout the wedding breakfast. She introduced him to her neighbors and helped him find topics to initiate conversations. Since she had spent time in his home district and met many people there, she was able to provide him comparisons of the person's property or role with those people he knew near Pemberley. Her care in setting him off on the right foot with those assembled made it the most comfortable social gathering he had ever attended. Darcy found himself feeling a small measure of disappointment when Richard and Charlotte left on their way to London and the gathering began to break up, with Bennet wanting to be among the first to leave. Of course, Lizzy went with him and Darcy joined them as another escort.

As they approached the stone bridge that linked the two properties on the walk back to Longbourn, Darcy took the opportunity to thank Lizzy, hoping to distract her from the location of the attack while expressing genuine appreciation which he followed by explaining, "It was truly helpful the way you provided me with some form of reference so I could better understand the background and concerns of those to whom I was introduced. It has never been so easy to enter into just one conversation with someone previously unknown to me, and today I engaged in several."

She replied, "Even during our dance at the Assembly in Lambton, you mentioned your unease when speaking with strangers. I have always found it is easiest when you have a sense of context around the conversation. I am glad I was able to provide that for you."

"In general," Bennet said, "our neighbors are usually generous conversationalists and are willing to make allowances so long as they feel you are at least trying to meet them part way."

"I will remember that," Darcy said.

The distraction appeared to work for the most part. Darcy saw Lizzy look closely around her as they reached the Bennet side of the bridge, stepping closer to Darcy's side as she did. However, she seemed more cautious than afraid, and she even smiled grimly at the sight of the battered rosebush. Bennet caught Darcy's eye and nodded, having understood his intent and approving of it.

As they approached the side door of the house, Bennet announced that he planned to retire to his study for a nap. "If you two wish to sit or walk in the gardens, please stay in sight of the house. I must take what quiet I have while I can. Mrs. Bennet will not leave the company at Lucas Lodge until she absolutely must, but that time will come sooner than I might wish. I must do what I can to recover from the strains of this morning before it does."

They both wished him a pleasant nap, agreeing that the day was fine one for walking in the gardens around the house. They made a few ambling circuits of the formal gardens and the wilder, walled in area that Lizzy told her companion was called "the Hermitage" by her mother because of the stone ruins. The majority of the walk was taken in comfortable silence, although one or the other might speak when some stray thought occurred to them. Darcy felt pleased that all the previous awkwardness and misunderstandings between them seemed to have dissipated like morning dew.

Finally, they decided to sit for a time on the bench by the rose garden. They discussed how the buds were just starting to form and one hot day the plants would suddenly burst forth into color as they all opened at nearly the same time. Darcy mentioned that Richard had told him about the bouquet of flowers Lizzy had tried to pick for her new aunt, and Lizzy told him her side of the story. She had just described to him how Mrs. Gardiner had failed to interest one girl after another in going out to the garden to become acquainted when they heard the sound of a carriage in the drive. Lizzy stood as she caught a glimpse of it turning towards the front of the house.

"That is not our carriage," she said. "It seems we have guests."

Together they walked around to the front of the house to greet the new arrivals. Although they were expected at some point, Darcy was still a little surprised when Sir Phillip de Bourgh and his mother stepped out of the small vehicle.

"Darcy, good to see you again," Sir Phillip said with a broad smile. "I was hoping you or Richard might introduce us to Mr. Bennet."

Darcy stepped forward and shook Sir Phillip's hand after bowing politely to Mrs. de Bourgh.

"Today you will have to make do with me. Richard is not available. I will be happy to introduce you to our host momentarily. But first, please allow me to introduce you to Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

He performed the introductions and then Lizzy sent the driver on to the stables to tend to the beasts. She also gave him the name of the man to see about his own lodgings and food. Behind her, Mrs. Hill was waiting at the open front door for any instructions. Lizzy informed the housekeeper that these were two of the guests she had been informed might arrive and asked that their luggage be taken to their rooms as soon as possible.

At Lizzy's suggestion, Darcy brought them slowly down the hall to the study, giving Lizzy a chance to run ahead and wake her father from his nap. He was still looking a little bleary-eyed as they entered the room, but he struggled to his feet to deal with the formalities.

"I am exceedingly grateful for your invitation," Mrs. de Bourgh said after Darcy had introduced her and her son to Bennet. At their host's invitation, they took the seats in the study occupied the day before by Richard and Charlotte and which had not yet been put away. "With Lady Catherine being so angry, and tomorrow being Sunday, we hoped you would not mind if we traveled here directly upon receiving your invitation."

"Not at all," said Bennet genially. "You are most welcome, and your arrival will give my wife something to think on aside from Colonel's Fitzwilliam's marriage this morning to the former Miss Lucas, daughter of our nearest neighbors, Sir William and Lady Lucas."

"The Colonel has married?" Both newcomers exclaimed in surprise, producing exactly the effect Darcy was certain Bennet had intended by his announcement.

"He has, indeed," Bennet confirmed. "It was a marriage I predicted some seven years ago, and it certainly took him long enough to get around to it. His bride is a delightful woman – pretty and intelligent, not to mention strong-willed enough to help support our colonel as he turns his hand from soldiering to becoming master of an estate. I know he and his father have been looking at purchasing one about the size of Longbourn for him for several years. He will make a responsible estate owner, I believe."

Darcy could tell that even though Sir Phillip and his mother were trusted allies, Bennet obviously felt it was best to skirt around the news about his grandfather and cousin. He agreed it was probably wise, so he would follow the older man's lead.

"I knew from Cousin Anne that Richard had someone he hoped to court and marry, but he mentioned nothing of the actual wedding when we met in Kent just a few days ago. Was this event as sudden as it seems to me?" Sir Phillip asked.

"It was sudden," Bennet agreed, "although long-awaited. An express arrived yesterday, shortly after our colonel had asked Miss Lucas to marry him and gained the blessing of her father. It contained news for which the best response seemed to marry at once, so he could take his new wife with him to London to resolve part of the problem it presented. He was able to convince Sir William and Lady Lucas of the urgency of his request. And, so, we celebrated the wedding this morning. By this time they are enjoying the hospitality of Mr. Darcy's London home.

"Has anyone notified Lady Catherine?" Mrs. de Bourgh asked.

"Not yet," Bennet answered. "We all thought it best not to fuel her rage by telling her at this time. Richard feels that she may soon receive other news that will impact her mood even more, although it would be best not to talk about that just now."

"As you wish," Mrs. de Bourgh said, seeming to understand that no slight was meant towards her or her son by the lack of information.

"How did my aunt react after Richard and I left the churchyard?" Darcy asked, both out of curiosity and to turn the subject.

Sir Phillip laughed. "She wanted to go racing off after you at top speed," he said, "but her men were not expecting the order and the horses were tired and inclined to balk. It took her several minutes to get going and by that time you had disappeared through the village. She followed you, nonetheless, as fast as she could go."

"We hoped she would, and we took a very circuitous rout to mislead her and keep her from returning quickly." Darcy said. "That way, we thought that you would have a chance to warn Anne and her husband that her mother was aware of the wedding."

"We did," Mrs. de Bourgh confirmed, "although Phillip had a few words with the villagers who were still in the vicinity of the church before we headed to the wedding breakfast."

Sir Phillip grinned. "Most of the villagers are pleased with the Earl of Boxwell and his family. They are good landlords to their tenants and they treat the locals fairly and with respect. I just mentioned to the biggest gossips among them that it might be best if Lady Catherine did not find out right away that her daughter had married Mr. Hanson. The hint of intrigue appealed to them and after her performance in the churchyard they liked the idea of putting one over on her, as it were. They promised to spread the word in the village to keep her in the dark."

"It seems cruel," Darcy said over the sound of Bennet's chuckles, "but I am afraid it is well-deserved."

"I know it is," Sir Phillip said firmly. "You have not been there to see how she has treated Anne."

Darcy nodded. He knew Sir Phillip was correct.

"Did she return to the village for information?" Bennet asked.

"I was not there to see it, as we returned to our home after warning the Hansons, but I found out the next day that her horses had limped back into the village late the same afternoon after chasing Richard and Mr. Darcy as far as she could. She made no attempt at courtesy and demanded information as to her daughter's whereabouts. The villagers decided it would be amusing to tell her that her daughter had run off with the local carter's son. Of course, he has no son, which made it all the more amusing to them. Those who did not wish to lie met her inquiries with silence. By the time she returned to Rosings Park that night she was in a terrible state."

Mrs. de Bourgh continued the story, "The following day, however, she sent someone to check the church register. That, of course, told her agent the truth about Anne's husband and she did calm down somewhat when the report came back to her although clearly she was still not pleased by any of that day's events." She looked to her son and indicated he should carry on.

"The servants may fear her too much to gossip in the village, but that has not stopped them cautiously talking among themselves this time. The groom Viscount Rand placed in her stables volunteered to carry the message she sent to evict us. After he delivered his official message, he indicated I should follow him out so we could speak where our servants who might report to Lady Catherine could not hear. He told me he had learned that right before she left to follow you and Anne, Mr. Darcy, she sent an urgent message to someone in Hertfordshire. He also reported that since she returned, she has been angry beyond anything anyone at Rosings Park has ever seen from her. While she waited for her servant to return to Boxwell and check the register, she locked herself in and railed at the empty room, even screaming curses. When she finally emerged, the maids had to clean up the remains of several delicate ornaments that had been thrown into the fireplace or at the walls. She even broke a few of the mirrored tiles on the inner walls. The word among the house servants is that she has disclaimed any relation to Anne, Richard or you, Mr. Darcy, saying you do not deserve her notice or consideration. I doubt that will stop her from finding some form of revenge."

"If anything, it will make her more determined," Bennet said, and both Mrs. de Bourgh and her son indicated their agreement.

"We may know to whom she sent that message," Darcy said. Between them, he, Bennet and Lizzy gave the bare bones of the attack by Wickham and what they had since learned about Collins.

"It is a good idea to have your men right there with Collins. He may not be very bright, but he is slavishly devoted to Lady Catherine and stubborn as any mule. If his orders are to marry Miss Elizabeth, he will turn himself inside out trying," Sir Phillip said as Darcy finished his explanation.

"I am hoping for another message from them later today with an update," Darcy began. He stopped speaking when he heard Mrs. Bennet's voice coming from down the hall. "It might be best if we talk again later. You should probably both be presented to Mrs. Bennet now. We would not want her to feel slighted by having guests of which she is not aware."

"Thank you for volunteering to make the introductions," Bennet said to Darcy, obviously feeling like he had scored a point.

"I did walk into that, did I not?" Darcy said resignedly.

"I will help," Lizzy told him, "and Papa can return to his nap."

"First you must take your moves on the chessboard so we do not end up having to do doubles again later," Bennet said, pointing Darcy to the miniature board.

Darcy quickly explained the tradition before making his move and Bennet's response. Lizzy took hers after Sir Phillip, who thought it was an amusing way to play. Mrs. de Bourgh liked the idea of the game and thought the chessboard was delightful, but she admitted she had no idea how to play and would have to pass up the opportunity.

"I am looking forward to meeting Mrs. Bennet, so I will not delay us with questions about the board or the game just now," she said. "However, Mr. Darcy, I may choose to corner you after dinner so you can tell me a little more about your father and what prompted him to order so delicate a set."

"I am your humble servant, madam," he said, offering her his arm, although he would have preferred to escort Lizzy. She walked behind with Sir Phillip as they headed to the parlor where Mrs. Bennet could already be heard discussing the wedding ceremony with her other daughters.


	46. Bingley

_AN: The doctor's official diagnosis was "you appear to have the cruddy virus that has been going around." Her prescription included "Step __**away**__ from the keyboard and get some sleep!" So I did. Or tried to. And yes, I feel a little better now. More sleep would not go amiss, but I cannot stay away from the keyboard for long. It's an addiction; I admit it. And so, we are back to the story…_

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

By the time Bingley arrived on Monday afternoon, Mrs. de Bourgh and Mrs. Bennet looked to any outside observer like they had _**always**_ been the best of friends. Mrs. de Bourgh's implacable calm proved a good compliment to the excitable fluttering of her hostess. They both enjoyed talk of weddings and planning the futures of their children, although Mrs. de Bourgh saw no weddings in her son's immediate future and was happy enough anyway.

Bingley certainly thought their friendship was of long standing from what he saw when he and his sister Caroline presented themselves at Longbourn and were introduced to the ladies presiding over the parlor. His surprised look was comical when Mrs. Bennet corrected him after he made a comment about how pleasant it was to have old friends on hand for a special event.

"Oh, Mrs. de Bourgh is a _**new**_ friend, having only arrived here for the first time on Saturday," Mrs. Bennet said happily. "Mr. Bennet invited some connections of Mr. Darcy and Colonel Fitzwilliam, and I am very glad they have come. Mrs. de Bourgh is the widow of the cousin of Mr. Bennet's late friend Sir Lewis de Bourgh, so we have some connection to them as well. In fact, Sir Lewis was my Jane's godfather. Mrs. de Bough's son, Sir Phillip, who inherited the title from Sir Lewis, is out walking in the garden with my daughter, Kitty. My Lizzy and Mr. Darcy are out with them as well, of course."

The four walkers just named had the chance to enjoy Bingley's look of confused amazement. They had been walking in the garden as Mrs. Bennet said, but on seeing guests arrive by carriage, had come in through the side door to join the newcomers in the parlor. They arrived at the doorway just in time.

Miss Bingley, who had not yet decided whether to regard the older women with condescension or contempt and so was exuding a mix of both, shifted to interested attention on learning that Mrs. de Bourgh had a son with a title. While she had not intended to join her brother on his first foray into running an estate, nor was she particularly interested in meeting the family of her brother's lady love, circumstances beyond her control had made it the most palatable of the options open to her. Of course, she approved of Miss Mary's connection to Lord and Lady Sheldon, but she considered the Bennets to be country bumpkins of no consequence. Had Mr. Hurst not been called home to his father's estate in York, she would have stayed in London to continue her pursuit of Mr. Lollard, even though things there were not going quite to her liking either.

Louisa Hurst had invited Miss Bingley to join her on the journey north, but that was out of the question. Meryton might be a country village of no importance, but it was much closer to London than Scarborough was. In addition, she thought her brother would soon tire of Miss Mary on seeing her in her home surroundings. Then he could move on and return to helping Miss Bingley with her own pursuits.

In the back of her mind, Miss Bingley cherished a faint hope that the guest list for the coming nuptials between the eldest Miss Bennet and Sir Barnaby Linton might include some titled, single friends of the groom. The possibility that there might be titled, single friends of the bride's family had not crossed her mind until this moment.

When the small group entered the room, she discounted Mr. Darcy at once. She had tried to interest him for years and knew it was a losing cause. Her attention was focused, with an intensity that was hard to miss, on the young man she hoped was Sir Phillip.

Darcy had not noticed Miss Bingley's presence in the room in his amusement over the reaction from Bingley after Mrs. Bennet's comment. After all, Bingley had intended to come alone, so Darcy assumed he _was_ alone. That meant Darcy's surprised expression was almost as comical when Miss Bingley spoke from her seat off to one side of where he stood.

"Mr. Darcy, may we be favored with an introduction to your companions?"

"Miss Bingley? What are…I mean, of course," Darcy said, recovering himself, although not soon enough to avoid being the target of silent amusement from Lizzy. He proceeded to make the necessary introductions.

In response to Darcy's questioning look and eye roll towards Miss Bingley when the introductions were complete, Bingley explained to the group, "My sister Caroline decided to join me when our older sister, Louisa Hurst, and her husband were unexpectedly called back to Scarborough for a Hurst family affair."

"I could hardly stay in London alone," Miss Bingley added with a slight huff. "And the Season was nearly over, after all. What better way to spend the summer than as hostess at my brother's estate?" She conveniently ignored the fact that most in the room were perfectly aware Bingley was _**leasing**_ the estate on a temporary basis.

"Of course, she will defer to Mrs. Damask and Lady Sheldon while they are visiting," Bingley said, earning a nasty look from his sister. "Both of them have the practical experience in household management that Caroline lacks."

"I have been your hostess in London since Father died," Miss Bingley said sharply. "I know how to manage a household."

"I am certain your brother meant no offense," Mrs. Bennet said cheerfully. "No doubt you have been an excellent hostess at his townhome. However, acting as mistress of an estate requires a little more effort and knowledge to be a success. That is the practical experience Mrs. Damask and Lady Sheldon can share with you, and of course I would happy to help as well. After all, in town you will never have had to visit tenants or see to their charitable needs or oversee the size of staff needed to make an estate run smoothly. It can be very challenging until you learn the ways to track and handle the work. Many women are simply thrown into it when they marry and must learn from their failures. You have an opportunity to bypass that frustration so you can truly shine after they leave, and you are on your own."

Miss Bingley felt combined parts of offense that Mrs. Bennet thought she had anything of value to offer and gratitude at the offhand compliment paid to her current skills. Her tone softened slightly as she said, "Of course I am delighted to have the advice of our noble guests to guide me as I take on this expanded role."

While Mrs. de Bourgh and Lizzy both raised eyebrows at the delivery of her comment, any frostiness in her tone was completely missed by Mrs. Bennet, who replied, "You will do fine, Miss Bingley. Any woman who dresses with such elegance must have the necessary eye for details. That lace on your overskirt is exquisite. You must tell me where you found it."

"Perhaps I should take Mr. Bingley in to meet Mr. Bennet?" Darcy said quickly, not wanting to be drawn into a discussion of fashion. Bingley, also recognizing the warning signs, rose from his seat with alacrity. Before Mrs. Bennet could formulate a response, the two men were out the door, followed closely by Sir Phillip.

"You had better be careful," Bingley quietly warned the younger man as soon as they were out of earshot of the parlor. "My sister will set her cap at you if you provide even the least encouragement now that she knows you have a title."

Sir Phillip raised his hands in an involuntary gesture of protest. "What? No! I am too young to marry yet. Even if I were not, I much prefer Miss Kitty. Oh, no offense meant, Mr. Bingley."

The other two laughed, but all three suddenly jumped as Lizzy, who had left the parlor just behind them said, "Watch where you say such things, Sir Phillip. If Mama heard even a rumor of such a statement, she would have you and Kitty married, or at least betrothed, before you could blink. She has already been watching you with interest."

"You will not tell her, will you?" he asked in alarm.

Lizzy shook her head. "Not a word," she said, but then added, only half teasing, "So long as you do not lead my sister to believe you feel more than you do or hurt her by your attention."

"I promise," Sir Phillip said seriously.

"Then your secret is mine," Lizzy confirmed with a smile.

By this time they were at the study, and Darcy had knocked and received permission to enter. As they did, he gestured for Lizzy to take first turn at the miniature chessboard. After Bennet dictated his reply, Lizzy handed the tweezers to Sir Phillip for his turn, confusing Bingley. His confusion increased as Darcy followed Sir Phillip and then offered the tweezers to Bingley.

"What do I do?" Bingley asked as he automatically accepted them.

"You take the best move you can given the game in play," Darcy said, winking at Bennet from an angle Bingley could not see.

Bingley looked at the board doubtfully, considered for a few moments, then made a move.

"And what did you play, young man?" Bennet asked from his place by the fire. Bingley told him the move. "Very well, please make my response."

Bennet told Bingley his move. Once it was made, Bingley stood, tweezers still in hand, looking utterly baffled. Lizzy took pity on him and gently relieved him of the tweezers, putting them back down as she explained.

"You have just been playing on behalf of the late Mr. George Darcy. This board belonged to him. In honor of the many games they played together by post, your friend sent it to my father when the elder Mr. Darcy passed on. My father added the Darcy nameplate and started a tradition that anyone who visits the study can make one move in the game per visit on behalf of his former partner."

Bingley examined the board closely again. "Oh, I see. You are keeping his memory alive this way."

Mr. Bennet had gotten to his feet as Lizzy explained. He now offered his hand to Bingley. "Exactly. Well, now that you have been initiated, welcome to the study, Mr. Bingley. I have heard much about you and it is good to finally meet you."

Bingley shook hands. "Thank you, Mr. Bennet. It is good to meet you as well. I feel like I must have passed some sort of trial coming in. Do all your guests have to do so on their first visit?"

"Only the ones I have heard are good-natured enough to accept it." Bennet said with a chuckle. "You come home very highly recommended indeed."

"Well, thank you…I think," Bingley replied.

"Come sit down. Sit down. We have much to discuss. You received Mr. Darcy's express on Friday, I hope." Bennet gestured to the chairs and reclaimed his own. Bingley and the other three all took seats.

"I did. And I passed on the messages for Mr. Gardiner and Miss Mary. Did Colonel Fitzwilliam and Miss Lucas marry on Saturday as you hoped?"

Darcy chuckled. "Yes, they were married Saturday morning and went to London using my carriage. It arrived back here early this morning along with a note from Richard confirming they arrived safe and sound, although they did have to take it very slow to avoid causing motion sickness to Mrs. Fitzwilliam. I think I mentioned Wickham had given her a nasty blow to the head?"

"Yes, you did. What about Wickham? Has he been court-martialed? Is he still being held?"

Bennet responded to that question. "He is still being held. I sent a man to confirm it just this morning. Richard spoke with the officer who was deciding if an investigation and court-martial is warranted and is hopeful that it will go through despite some opposition from Wickham's commanding officer."

"Why would the man oppose it? With so many witnesses, how could he doubt Wickham's guilt?"

"At this point, I do not think he does doubt it. He is just being contrary on principle. I get the feeling Colonel Forster does not like being told what to do either by civilians or by members of the regular Army. However, he is also smart enough to know that if Wickham escapes him or he fails to take our complaints seriously, he will be in danger of losing his own commission through a possible court-martial. He will cooperate, but he will also make it as difficult as possible for us as he does."

"That seems like a foolish waste of energy to me," Bingley observed. "But I suppose, as long as Wickham does not escape justice, that is enough. I never did like him much, not even at school. He hung around, of course, and he had to be reasonably nice to me for fear Darcy would complain to his father, but he always treated me with contempt."

"I had not realized that," Darcy said. "Did you ever mention it to me?"

Bingley shook his head. "No, there did not seem to be much point. He would have just been sneakier about it if I had gotten him into trouble."

"I am sorry I did not notice it myself," said Darcy, clearly troubled by his lack of perception.

"No need to worry about it. I could have defended myself more strongly if need be."

Lizzy decided it was time to change the subject. "How was Mary when you saw her last, Mr. Bingley? Have the Gardiners confirmed their plans to bring her back here?"

Bingley turned to face Lizzy, and the warmth of his expression caused everyone to smile in response. "Miss Mary is _**very**_ well," he said. "I saw her just yesterday when I attended church with her and your other family members."

"May I take it you intend to ask for a private interview later?" Bennet asked.

"What ?" Bingley said in surprise and then recovered, "Oh, yes, sir. Definitely."

"Very good," Bennet said with a twinkle in his eye. "Please proceed with your answers to Lizzy."

"Right...yes...what did you ask?"

"Have the Gardiners confirmed their plans for bringing Mary back here?" Lizzy asked, with a smile reminiscent of her father's teasing look.

"Oh, right. Yes, they have. The Gardiners, along with Miss Mary, will be here on Thursday, although the Damasks and Lord and Lady Sheldon, along with the Cathcarts, are arriving tomorrow. I saw Sir Barnaby in London and offered him house room. He told me he had already made arrangements to stay with Sir William Lucas. I think he is arriving tomorrow. I suppose that means just you and me to keep Caroline company tonight, Darcy, unless Sir Phillip wants to join us."

Bingley's comment hit Darcy like a punch to the gut. He had forgotten that Bingley's arrival meant he would be leaving Longbourn to stay at Netherfield Park. Leaving Longbourn? Then an idea hit him to save him for at least one more night.

"Oh, Bingley, I really think I should stay here until your other guests arrive, and Sir Phillip as well. With just you and Miss Bingley in the house there is too much appearance of impropriety."

"Oh, Darcy! Be honest. You are perfectly happy here and just do not wish to leave yet," Bingley said cheerfully.

Darcy colored with embarrassment. "I...well, yes," he admitted.

"Oh, fine. I will expect you tomorrow evening when all the other guests arrive to give you protection from my dear sister. And what about you, Sir Phillip? Will you join us?"

"I appreciate the offer, Mr. Bingley, but I think I shall stay here," said Sir Phillip.

"Well, the offer is always open, even if you just want to join us for an evening if the wedding plans get too loud."

"I might take you up on that, Mr. Bingley," said Mr. Bennet with a wink.

"Of course, sir, anytime," Bingley replied. "By the way, we spoke of Wickham. What about that Collins fellow who was working with him? The one you were having watched?"

Darcy and Bennet looked at each other with identical wicked grins, and Lizzy chuckled slightly. Bennet answered the inquiry first.

"Oh, your friend Mr. Darcy came up with a solution to _**that**_ problem. In fact, it is a better solution than any of the ideas Richard put forth."

Darcy acknowledged the compliment with a regal nod, having overcome his earlier embarrassment. He continued the response.

"It is not so much a permanent solution, but I did come up with a way to remove Collins for a time and prevent him from contacting Aunt Catherine or giving her notice of how her plans have failed."

"What did you do?" Bingley asked. "From the way you are all reacting it must be something sneaky."

The others all erupted into chuckles with an evil-sounding edge to them. Clearly the answer was a sneaky plan.

"I procured a little something from Mr. Jones, the local apothecary to keep Collins docile and somewhat confused. I have had my two men hire a carriage and they are taking Collins off to Scotland on the pretense Wickham sent word that the woman who was to be the bride will be waiting for Collins at the border. My men told him they had plans to go that way anyway and offered him a ride, along with providing sympathy for his debilitating bouts of carriage sickness."

Bingley burst out laughing. Over his amusement, Darcy continued, "Of course, they will not be taking the most direct route. In fact, it may take them several extra days to get there, but Collins will be kept so befuddled he will probably not notice. The man should take no harm from the experience in the long run, but he will be incapacitated until they find a nice spot a good way over the border and leave him there."

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! You are cruel!" Bingley gasped between laughs.

"Maybe so," Darcy replied, still grinning wickedly, "but I would have loved to have seen Richard's face when he read the express I sent this morning detailing the plan, which we put into effect yesterday."

"On a Sunday?" Bingley asked.

"I know, but Saturday afternoon I got a message from my man Polson that they were having a great deal of trouble keeping Collins from contacting my aunt or coming here and doing something stupid. I was nearly at my wit's end when suddenly it came to me. He was expecting to be married secretly. Where else do you do that except in Scotland?" Darcy declared. "Then the rest of the plan came to me. I rode off to see Mr. Jones and then carried the powders he provided off to the inn where I gave them to Polson with enough money for the carriage and everything else they would need for the next few weeks., I received a message from him early this morning that the first day of travel had gone according to plan with a drugged Collins childishly believing every word they told him."

"If all continues well, we will not have to worry about the poor young man for a month at least," Bennet said. "That will see Jane married and the rest of our plans, once we think of them, all set in motion."

"Well, count me in, whatever the plans may be," Bingley said.

"Good man," replied Bennet. "Well, to start, if my wife has not already done so, allow me to invite you and your sister to dinner here tonight. That big house you have leased is a lonely place for just two people and if you have dinner here we can have our little before or after it."

"Thank you, sir," said Bingley. "I suppose I had better go tell Caroline before your wife asks and my sister finds an excuse to turn her down."

"You run along and do that. I am sure whatever topic drove you all from the parlor should have passed on by now." Bennet waved them off.

"It was lace, Papa," said Lizzy, standing.

"Oh, my. Well, see if you can turn the conversation by mentioning dinner. Off you all go now. I have thinking to do."

"Napping to do," Lizzy whispered to Mr. Darcy, who nodded.

"I heard that, missy," her father said. "Be gone!"

Laughing softly, the small group left Bennet to his "thinking" and went off to face Mrs. Bennet again.


	47. Unraveling

Within the confines of her private sitting room, Lady Catherine paced like a panther in a too-small cage. Twenty years on from Sir Lewis' death, she still preferred to wear black. Not out of mourning but because, in the richest and most elegant fabrics she could find, it conveyed a strong sense of power and respectability. She was fond of both. None of those fashionable, flimsy muslins for her. Lady Catherine wanted velvets and brocades that bespoke wealth through their rich depth and silks and satins that told their status with the swish they made at her every move. The fabrics were certainly swishing now as her steps measured the length of the room time and again.

Instead of giving her the accustomed feeling of power, today the sound reminded her that everything she had worked for and depended on seemed to suddenly be draining away. She could not understand what had happened to make things go so awry. Just a few days before, she had been standing at the edge of success with several of her long-term plans.

Over and over, she examined events, but was no closer to seeing when things had begun to go so wrong. Something was missing. Something was hidden from her view that had undone all her years of careful planning. As she paced, she continued to search her memory for clues to the unraveling of her schemes.

She had wanted the power and wealth of Pemberley at her command. To make that possible, she had spent years convincing Darcy he was obligated to marry Anne. He had not agreed with her suggestions but had never seemed truly opposed to them until she heard the rumor of his search for that Rose chit. And yet, even as she had begun to worry over that, he came willingly forward and said he was now ready to do her bidding. Or had he? She had gone over their conversations again and again. He had not actually said straight out that he was about to marry Anne, but certainly his expressions and looks implied it beyond any doubt. Why then had he, not 24 hours later, delivered Anne to the church and a marriage with someone else? It made no sense. What had changed? She could not see anything that might trigger such a change.

Then there was Richard. She thought she had neutralized his opposition to her ten years before with the gift of the lieutenant's commission. He had broken with his father as she had hoped and then spent most of the following time on the Continent in the midst of battles and away from anywhere that he could interfere with her plans. The additional commissions had been the only outlay required to keep him there. She had not even needed to work out ways to ensure that his postings were outside of England – that came by chance. Her most troublesome nephew was supposed to be settled into his career and almost ready to move on to the rank of general. Yet, he showed up with Darcy and helped deliver Anne to her unauthorized marriage before the two men defied their aunt and drove off at top speed to an unknown destination in Darcy's carriage. It was a betrayal of the worst kind.

No, not quite. The worst betrayal came from Anne. What business did _**Anne**_ have defying the natural authority of her mother? How did she even _meet_ the insignificant Earl of Boxwell's insignificant younger son? Recently, Lady Catherine had worried that Anne might be drawn to Sir Phillip, taken in by him and his mother in a bid to replace her at Rosings Park. Yet somehow, instead, it had come to **_this_**. Allowing Anne the use of that phaeton had been a mistake from the start! Why should the girl need fresh air and the opportunity to see new scenes? A brief walk in the formal garden had been good enough exercise for girls when Lady Catherine was young. She should have stopped that nonsense at the beginning, no matter how insistent her brother had been and simply returned the vehicle and ponies to him.

Anne's betrayal had even driven Lady Catherine from her favorite room – the large, elegantly impressive sitting room on the first floor. When those country oafs told her that Anne had married the itinerant son of a carter, every stricture on avoiding unladylike behavior was shattered as Lady Catherine indulged in a full-scale tantrum on her return to Rosings Park and her favorite room. Anything small and fragile was fair game as she screamed and threw things, letting out all her frustration in a gigantic explosion.

Even after the servants had cleaned up the wreckage, the atmosphere of the room had changed from being her place of power to being a reminder of all she had lost. Every gap marked an ornament broken. The shattered mirrored panels, now completely gone, were sinkholes in a familiar landscape. Worse yet, no sooner had she begun to feel some slight relief on learning that Anne's husband was, at least, of noble blood, if still completely lacking in standing, but now her neighbors insisted on calling to _**congratulate**_ her on her daughter's recent marriage! People who had not called on her in _**years**_ were showing up at her door. How had they even found out about the wedding? It was not to be borne, and so she retreated to her private sitting room to pace and brood, not at home to additional callers.

If he had been in the vicinity, she would have thought her brother was at the root of the problems. She knew that Peter had always opposed her, from the day he was born, it seemed. He was the _heir to Matlock!_ Viscount Rand! Just because Lady Catherine was born a _**girl**_, the moment he arrived on the scene she was relegated to second place behind a mewling baby. Well, she would not let him enjoy his position. She had broken his toys and taken the things he cherished as a boy. Then, she took his sons and worked to divide him from his friends when he became a man.

Gaining the affection and loyalty of his first-born, James, had been easy. The boy was greedy and weak and could be bought without much effort. Even as a man, he was her tool and her spy, and only cost her a gift of coin now and again. Although, come to think of it, even he had not reported anything to her of late. He usually only had news about her father's movements of late, but even that helped her feel she knew where she stood. No matter, Parliament was still in session, so her father and James were still in London.

Richard had been harder, but Lady Catherine had found his weakness as well. The military life was his dream, while being his father's nightmare. She gave him his desire, and in so doing, parted him from her brother. More than that, the separation had extended to her brother's friendship with Bennet and parted them as well. A totally unintended result, but satisfying indeed. Her success there had seemed complete.

Bennet's had not been the only friendship had not been the only friendship she had hoped to divide. She had married to spite her brother as well. Yes, she had been fond of Lewis, so far as she was fond of anyone. The years they were together had been good ones. That was simply a side benefit to a marriage she had worked to bring about because Lewis had a title, money and was a good friend to her brother. Lady Catherine gained social status in addition to gaining influence against Peter all at one go. Then, she found ways subtly separate the two men. Had Lewis lived, Lady Catherine would have eventually shattered **_his_ **friendships with both Peter and Bennet and rejoiced in so doing.

Lewis' death, although she regretted it, had also provided her with a way to step forward and take actions more openly, although some stealth was still needed for long-term success. She had the income, or most of it, from Rosings Park at her command and she could buy any service she needed. Had _Sir Phillip_ not come along, or had he been born a girl, she could have had it all. Here was yet another male who stole was rightfully hers.

Hoping for illness or accident to take him had proven futile, as had the arrangements she made to provoke a fatal accident. Unable to take any steps openly or give instructions in a way that might one day be discovered and used against her legally, she been unable to remove or harm him. Even her campaign of rumors casting doubt on his parentage had failed as he grew to resemble the de Bourghs so clearly. Even she could see the resemblance when he and Anne were standing next to one another or when comparing him to the portrait of Sir Lewis in the sitting room. When Wickham finished his task in Meryton, she might point him in Sir Phillip's direction – in a way Wickham could not use to blackmail her later. Perhaps funding him to lure Sir Phillip into a life of debauchery would do the trick. Many accidents happened in gaming halls and similar places. It was exactly the kind of assignment Wickham would enjoy and young men were often susceptible to such temptations.

Thinking of Wickham reminded her that she really should have already heard from either Wickham or Collins about the situation in Meryton. Her instructions had been clear that they should act to remove Elizabeth Bennet from her home as quickly as possible and see to her ruin, publicizing it when they did in order to ruin the family and stop Jane's wedding. Then Collins would bring his bride back to Hunsford and the curate there would perform the marriage that would keep her essentially a prisoner in the parsonage for the rest of her life.

Even if they had encountered unexpected delays, _**one**_ of them should have contacted her by now. The day she had set for the attack had come and gone. She should have heard from them before Sunday, and yet here it was Wednesday of the following week. It was entirely unlike Collins, at least, not to follow her instructions to the last detail so far as he understood them. The two of them were to be her eyes and ears in Hertfordshire as well as completing her plans. Such a lack of communication was unpardonable.

Since Bennet had let Miss Stanton go the previous autumn, Lady Catherine had felt nearly blind to events at Longbourn. She had hoped planting Wickham in Meryton might fix that, but he only reported information he thought might be profitable to _**him**_. Since he had been there, Lady Catherine was certain he had held back vital details regarding Jane Bennet's wedding and other information about her family. What was surprising was having no word on his current assignment since she had offered him a sizable payment upon its completion. He was never one to pass up a good addition to his income.

She had some servants at loose ends since ejecting Sir Phillip and his mother from the dower house. Lady Catherine knew she had probably allowed anger to push her too far there, but it had seemed the right action at the time. Now, the upstart baronet and his mother had slipped from her direct observation just like everyone else. She knew about the cottage they had moved to, of course, but for some reason they were not there. Well, it was not all bad. With those servants now free, she might need to deploy one or two in the direction of Longbourn along with setting a few to track down the missing de Bourghs.

She might also need to set a few off to infiltrate the household of Mr. and Mrs. _Hanson_. With this first major act of defiance, Anne had shown she was not to be trusted at all. Who knew what else she might do to oppose her mother's plans. Fortunately, Lady Catherine thought, she had never confided anything of importance to Anne. There was little her daughter would know that she could betray.

Lady Catherine's pacing stopped as a sudden thought struck her. If she wanted to take advantage of Anne's ridiculous marriage and use it to her own ends, she would have to do more than plant spies in the Hanson household. As unpleasant as the event would be, Lady Catherine knew she needed to visit the newlyweds and Anne's new in-laws and pretend this wedding was actually a positive event. Her stomach churned at the very idea, but she knew it had to be done.

Lady Catherine swished her way over to the bell pull, noting as she did that the tassels at the end were starting to fray just like her plans had done. She would ring a peal over the maid for that at the same time she ordered her carriage and luggage to be prepared. Early the next morning she would head for Boxwell. Her first call would be on the Earl and Countess of Boxwell where she would pretend friendship and learn the location of the Hansons' new home.

She shuddered at the thought of making that visit. At least all those unwanted callers had provided her with a list of reasons why this alliance could be construed as a good one. Lady Catherine would need to put all her acting skills to use as she regurgitated their platitudes and pretended to be pleased with her new relations by marriage.

Decided on her course, Lady Catherine pulled the bell.


	48. Predatory

_AN: It wasn't until I returned to my outline for the next few chapters that I realized Lady C had jumped in a couple of chapters early in the timeline, losing a touch of irony at the end of her chapter __in the process__. So, we have to go back in time a couple days to catch up with her – back to the dinner with the Bingleys on their first night in Meryton. I'll sort the __proper chapter __order out when I eventually do the rewrite. For now, blame it on the virus. It is still being mean to me and I am certain it is in league with Lady Catherine. __ I need Richard and Darcy to come save me! Oh, I guess they are too busy just now. Sigh…Well, on to some comic relief!_

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Despite her initial reluctance to accept the Bennet family's hospitality for dinner, Miss Bingley could not resist an opportunity to impress and entice Sir Phillip. She immediately insisted on returning home so she could properly dress for dinner. When Mrs. Bennet assured her no one would think the less of her for coming as she was, Miss Bingley reiterated that she truly needed to leave right away to make some additional arrangements ahead of the arrival of their guests the following day and she wanted to inform the housekeeper as early as possible that they would not need dinner that evening.

Mrs. Bennet accepted the excuses at face value as signs of a considerate and conscientious hostess. In the corner where the men had clumped together defensively, Bingley rolled his eyes at the other two men.

"Mark my words," he whispered to Sir Phillip, "she will return dressed for a London ballroom, hoping to outshine every other woman here in a bid to catch your attention."

"So, should I be frightened or amused?" Sir Phillip asked in a return whisper.

"A little of both, I would say," Bingley replied. "Darcy, here, can tell you she is both relentless and tricky."

"Indeed she is," Darcy whispered. "She caught me off my guard once years ago and would have reeled me in if Bingley had not put me wise to her actions. His older sister made a very obvious play for me when she learned my father was wealthy. When I made it clear I was not interested, she returned to her original target who is now her husband. Miss Bingley saw I was not to be taken by the obvious approach, so she made her play so subtly I had no idea what she was up to. I think she may have become more obvious now that she is feeling desperate but be cautious all the same."

Lizzy, who had quietly joined them, nudged Darcy gently with her elbow. "Your strategy session is becoming too obvious, even if you **are** speaking quietly enough not to be heard by Miss Bingley or my mother," she whispered. Then, with a bright smile she added for Sir Phillip. "If she gets to be too much for you, just run to Jane or me for help. We will divert her for you, and you need not fear being trapped by either of _**us**_." She winked at Darcy, still smiling, and then turned back to the other ladies in the room.

Mrs. de Bourgh must have guessed the subject of their conversation. She gave her son a fond look, shaking her head slightly as she did. All three men took the hint. Bingley broke up their group as he stepped forward and offered to take his sister home right away so she could see to matters at Netherfield. She looked at him in surprise at his cooperation but stood nonetheless and graciously thanked Mrs. Bennet for her hospitality. She said her adieus to the rest of the room, offering Sir Phillip a coy smile as she curtsied to him.

After the Bingleys departed, Mrs. Bennet excused herself to warn Mrs. Hill of the additions to their dinner party. Her departure left just Mrs. de Bourgh, Sir Phillip, Darcy, Jane and Lizzy in the room after Kitty and Lydia also excused themselves so they could return to their lessons with Miss Parks.

"If you young men are going to talk about any of the ladies present, I suggest you leave the room next time," Mrs. de Bourgh chided once the others had left. "While I doubt Miss Bingley noticed, it was clear to me, at least, that you were discussing her obvious interest in Phillip's title. It would have been most awkward had she realized."

Darcy and Sir Phillip both colored, and Darcy realized he had been caught out again essentially gossiping about a woman. He cringed inside as it hit him that Lizzy not only knew, she had actually _heard_ him.

Darcy bowed. "Thank you for speaking up, Mrs. de Bourgh. Although, once again, my intentions were helpful, it appears I have unwittingly repeated behavior that has gotten me into trouble in the past and which I was trying to avoid for the future. Clearly, I must watch myself better. I would not have realized if you had not said something."

"Mr. Darcy, I did not intend to take you to task for speaking, merely for having a private conversation about someone in plain view of that person," Mrs. de Bourgh replied.

Lizzy spoke up. "Mrs. de Bourgh, I understand the reference to the earlier situation to which Mr. Darcy refers, as does my sister. Rest assured, Mr. Darcy, having heard most of the conversation between the men, although I was not intentionally eavesdropping, I know that it was not started by you and you only replied to clarify a point when asked. It was a conversation better held elsewhere, that is true, but you do not bear the blame of starting it nor was it truly malicious gossip. As my Aunt Madeline once clarified for me, sometimes you do need to speak ill of people, even family, but one must make sure it is both necessary and also strictly truthful."

"I realize that," he said, "but I am still disappointed in myself for having carried on with the conversation. The better course would have been silence."

"I am not certain I agree with you," Sir Phillip said. "While it would probably have been better if we had stepped outside, I greatly appreciate Bingley's warning that Miss Bingley might be overenthusiastic in her pursuit of my title and your confirmation that it was, indeed, a danger based on your past history with her."

"But Mr. Darcy has no title, has he?" Jane asked.

"No, Miss Bennet," Darcy replied. "Instead, I have wealth and a fine estate and was almost a captive audience as a friend and visitor with her brother when I was younger. She made it very clear that she would happily accept the position of Mistress of Pemberley if I could be maneuvered into offering for her. I meant no disrespect towards Miss Bingley. She is a fine-looking woman, as well as being reasonably intelligent. Our personalities simply do not go well together, and I am not interested in her as a wife. From an earlier conversation I suspected the same is true for Sir Phillip. Miss Bingley is very ambitious and has extremely different goals for her life than I do for mine. She wants to reach as high up the social ladder as she can, even after she is married, while I am perfectly satisfied with my current place. It would be a major point of conflict."

"I see," said Jane, nodding. "So you and Mr. Bingley were simply warning Sir Phillip to be cautious if that is not what he hopes for in a marriage?"

"Precisely," Darcy said. "Bingley was also speculating that his sister wanted to leave in part so she can dress in a way that will outshine all of you and hopefully entice Sir Phillip to consider her as a partner."

"Well, we shall see when they arrive how well her brother knows her," Mrs. de Bourgh said with a smile. "I do not think my Phillip will have his head turned by a pretty gown, no matter how elegant the lace on it may be."

"I should hope not," said Sir Phillip indignantly, causing all the others to laugh.

~o~

The gown Miss Bingley wore to dinner was as fine as the one Jane, Lizzy and Mary had found so impressive the night Bingley met the Bennet sisters at the ball in London. While Mrs. Bennet and Lydia exclaimed over the fabrics, colors and trims on her arrival, Darcy had to contain his laughter at the amused look shared by Mrs. de Bourgh, Lizzy and Jane. It seemed Bingley knew his sister _very_ well.

When he saw her, Sir Phillip's look was less amused than panicked. On their return to the parlor to gather before dinner, he had taken a seat next to Kitty and the two had been quietly talking. When Bingley and his sister arrived, he had taken one quick glance at the pair, noted the gown and quickly turned back to his conversational partner while studiously ignoring the louder side of the room. Kitty was perfectly willing to have his attention all to herself, although she did not know why he had chosen to keep talking instead of greet the newcomers.

On seeing Sir Phillip's reaction, Darcy chuckled softly, drawing the attention of Lizzy, who was sitting next to him on the small settee. "He has been warned," she said softly, "but perhaps we should have warned Kitty as well."

"Um hmm," Darcy said, unwilling to enter into yet another private conversation in the presence of the one being discussed.

Lizzy nudged his arm. He turned to see her smiling as well, the amusement radiating off her and brightening her lovely eyes. He forgot about Miss Bingley for a moment, but a slight jerk of Lizzy's head called him back to the show.

After finally managing to escape from Mrs. Bennet and Lydia, delightful though their adulation over her gown had been, Miss Bingley now made her way across the room to Sir Phillip, moving with all the grace she could, while attempting to display her looks and figure to best advantage. Darcy and Lizzy had to hold in their amusement at the faint hint of frustration that appeared on her face when Sir Phillip did not even look her way.

Forcing the situation, she moved so close to the side by side chairs in which Sir Phillip and Kitty sat that they could not avoid greeting her. Sir Phillip stood and bowed, while Kitty offered a very neat curtsy.

"Miss Bingley, good evening," Sir Phillip said politely. "I am glad to see you and your brother were able to finish your tasks at Netherfield and return in time for dinner."

"Yes, it is good to see you back at Longbourn," Kitty said and added, "That is such a lovely gown and it suits you so very well. I could see you entering a fancy ballroom and delighting everyone with that look. Of course, it is more formal than anything the rest of us are wearing tonight." She lifted her hand to her mouth as she realized that might be construed as an insult. "I beg your pardon," she said. "I meant no offense."

Before Miss Bingley, who had clearly taken offense, could answer, Mrs. Bennet broke in loudly. What she said caused the frustrated look on her guest's face to deepen.

"Now, Kitty, you must remember Miss Bingley is used to the formality of _**London**_ society. She will soon learn we are more informal here and will dress accordingly. Although, if I had a number of gowns of that quality, and with such exquisite lace, I should be tempted to wear them at every possible occasion even if it did make me appear to think myself above my company. Not that my girls would do so, Miss Bingley, oh no. They have had the good fortune to have skilled governesses to teach them far better manners than I have. My sister and I are just country girls who do the best we can and the society in Meryton accepts us for all that. Oh, Miss Bingley, you will get to meet my sister tonight. After you left, I sent over a note to her. She and Brother Phillips should be here at any time."

Miss Bingley's face was a study in mixed emotions. Her opening gambit was ruined, and she had been painted by her hostess as unmannerly for wearing such a fine gown precisely because she looked so elegant. At the same time, she was trying to keep her countenance pleasant to salvage the moment with Sir Phillip. Knowing he should probably feel more sympathetic, Darcy could barely keep from laughing aloud at the sight.

"Oh, Mama," Lizzy whispered just loudly enough for Darcy to make out the words. "That was beautifully done, even if you had no idea what you were doing."

"Are you certain she did not?" Darcy asked, just as quietly.

Lizzy looked at him in surprise. Before she could collect herself and respond, there was a commotion at the parlor door and her aunt, Jane Phillips, entered the room followed by Lizzy's uncle and father.

Darcy thought the noise level quadrupled instead of merely doubling as the two sisters greeted each other enthusiastically before Mrs. Bennet proceeded to introduce her sister to all her guests. Since Bingley was already speaking with Bennet and Mr. Phillips, she began with Mrs. de Bourgh, who accepted both the introduction and the noise with equanimity.

After that, Mrs. Bennet quickly brought her sister over to Darcy and Lizzy. As Darcy made his bow, Mrs. Phillips clasped her hands with pleasure, saying, "Oh, what a handsome man! Just like your cousin, the Colonel! Are all the men your family so good looking? I know your uncle is, but what about the Colonel's older brother?"

It suddenly struck Darcy that even though it was still a secret, he had forgotten he should be mourning his cousin and grandfather. That thought made him sound unusually sober as he replied, "I could not say, Madam. That is for the ladies to decide."

The answer must have pleased Mrs. Phillips, for she gushed, "Oh! And modest as well, despite his heroism saving you Lizzy. You should snap this one up as quickly as possible!" She and Mrs. Bennet giggled as they stepped away to introduce her to Miss Bingley and Sir Phillip, ignoring the blush that suffused Lizzy's face.

"I apologize for her," Lizzy began, but Darcy smiled.

"Do not," he said. "I thought her advice was excellent, if a little over-enthusiastic. Snap away!"

Lizzy's blush deepened at his comment, but she made no answer. They both heard Mrs. Phillips enthusiastically exclaiming over Miss Bingley's gown, particularly the lace. Lizzy's embarrassment turned partially to amusement as Mrs. Phillips responded to a comment of Mrs. Bennet's.

"Yes, indeed. If I has such lovely gowns, I could not help wearing them and showing them off whether they were appropriate for the occasion or not! And you are such a lovely woman, Miss Bingley. I suppose you have the men in London falling all over themselves to pay attention to you. Sir Phillip is too young, of course, although I am certain he cannot help admiring you. All the same, he will do better with someone Kitty's age, a little younger than he is."

"Yes," whispered Darcy to Lizzy, "I think both your mother and aunt know _**exactly**_ what they are doing when it comes to Miss Bingley. They may disguise it under their cheerful ways, but they are not about to let a catch like Sir Phillip escape from one of _**their**_ girls."

Lizzy blushed again. "Oh, you must think my family so dreadful and vulgar."

"I might have, at one time," he admitted, "but I have come to admire them. They are not so much after wealth and position as they are just wanting to find happy and safe places for the family members they love. It is a far cry from my own aunt who simply wants to control everyone and make them miserable."

"Poor Miss Bingley," Lizzy observed after digesting his comment. "It is a lovely gown and she does look very good in it, but I suspect that after this evening she will never want to wear it again."

"_**She**_ knew perfectly well what she was doing as well, and they are calling her out on it," Darcy said. He broke off the conversation as Bennet approached with Mr. Phillips.

After the introduction, Bennet and his brother-in-law joined in conversation with Darcy and Lizzy, while in the background Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Phillips exclaimed over Bingley.

"I am glad you and the Colonel decided to visit when you did," Mr. Phillips said. "I hate to think what would have happened to Lizzy and Miss Lucas, or rather, Mrs. Fitzwilliam, had you not. Have you heard whether the Colonel will be able to resolve the problem that took him back to London?"

"I have not yet," Darcy said. He did not know how much of the situation Mr. Phillips truly knew, so he kept to the story they had devised. "He sent a note when he returned my carriage saying just that they had arrived safely. My cousin could not have visited the war office until today. I expect to hear from him again soon."

"Ah, good. Let us hope he is not sent away again. He has certainly done his part for our country and he deserves a chance to settle down and make a new life with his wife."

"I will not argue with you there, sir," Darcy replied. "I have worried about his safety ever since he went away the first time, about ten years ago. I know he has served bravely, and he is rightfully proud of what he has accomplished, but I will be glad to see him somewhere away from the fighting."

"And yet, no sooner did you arrive here than you were _**both**_ fighting to rescue two young women. I understand you already knew that villain, Lieutenant Brickham."

"He is George Wickham, actually. Yes, we both knew him. I grew up with him although as we aged, we grew apart. Richard never trusted him, but I once did. I would not do so again."

"No doubt. Of course, with what he has done, it is unlikely anyone will have the misfortune to trust him ever again. I hear there is to be a court-martial."

"It seems likely," Darcy said. "I think Richard may also be having words with his contacts at the war office among his other errands in town. He was already acquainted with the investigator who came to see if a court-martial was warranted."

"Good. Good. Well, I had best collect my wife. It looks like we are being called to dinner. I will want to talk with you more after." He bowed and headed off to take his wife in. Bennet looked at Darcy and Lizzy standing together, started to offer his daughter his arm in a very deliberate and formal manner and then winked at Darcy before walking away with a smirk on his face.

"May I escort you in, Miss Elizabeth," Darcy said, trying to ignore the amusement her father was having at his expense.

As she accepted his arm, she directed his attention to Sir Phillip, who now had Kitty on one arm and Miss Bingley clinging to the other. "I must say, Miss Bingley is _persistent_," she whispered.

"You have no idea," Darcy muttered.

~o~

The comedy continued through dinner. Mrs. Bennet and Mrs. Phillips tried to convince Miss Bingley to sit with them so they could ask her about her modiste and all her favorite places to shop in London. Instead, Miss Bingley quickly took a seat on one side of Sir Phillip and suggested that conversation could wait until the separation from the gentlemen after dinner. Bennet graciously thanked her on behalf of all the gentlemen present, upon which Mrs. Bennet let the matter of seating stand as it was.

As the first course was served, the conversation remained confined to the natural small groupings. Mrs. Bennet held court at her end of the table with Mrs. Phillips. Bingley had brought in Mrs. de Bourgh, who sat at Mrs. Bennet's other side, and Jane. He sat between them and happily conversed with both as well as answering questions from his hostess and her sister from time to time. Darcy had brought in Lydia along with Lizzy, who was now seated next to her father as well. Mr. Phillips was between his wife and Miss Bingley, who ignored the older man as she continued to try and draw the attention of Sir Phillip from Kitty, who sat on his other side between him and her father.

Darcy spoke of Georgiana and of growing up at Pemberley with both Lydia and Lizzy. As he did, he tried not to be too distracted watching Sir Phillip have to turn away from Kitty again and again to politely reply to comments and questions from Miss Bingley. A few times he looked to Bennet and saw that the man was thoroughly enjoying the situation. In addition to his occasional comments on the conversation Darcy and his partners were having, Bennet sometimes drew Kitty's attention just so that Miss Bingley would have an opportunity to attack Sir Phillip yet again.

The younger man proved adept at answering politely without encouraging any detailed response, impressing Darcy, who knew he would not have done as well in Sir Phillip's place. Despite the lack of encouragement, Miss Bingley persevered. She brought up multiple topics and told stories about the events she had attended in London that were clearly intended to show how sheltered and unsophisticated Kitty was. She tried to counter Mrs. Bennet's earlier comments about the importance of a governess by mentioning the select seminary she and her sister had attended as girls. Darcy felt sorry for her, because she it was clear she had indeed grown more desperate with age. Her attempts to win him over had _**never**_ been so clumsy or obvious.

After the ladies withdrew, he asked Bingley a question that grown in his mind while watching Miss Bingley's performance. "Bingley, your sister's dowry is secured for her even if she does not marry, is it not?"

Accepting the glass of port he had just been offered, Bingley turned to his friend curiously. "Of course, it is," he said. "Why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering why she suddenly seems _**so**_ very desperate to find a husband. I have never seen her quite this relentless and predatory before. The most obvious conclusion is that she fears that when you marry, she would lose her financial support."

"Oh, I see what you are getting at. No, although I control the dispersal of her dowry principle for now, it is hers whether she marries or not. She receives the income from it while she is single and the principle becomes hers to manage as well if she has not married by the time she reaches twenty-five. We have never spoken about what will happen **when** I marry, but surely she knows I would never just throw her out to make her own way in the world."

"That may be obvious to you, young man," Mr. Phillips said, "but I expect it is less so to her. Are you planning to marry soon?"

Bingley turned red to his ear tips at the question. He looked to Bennet for guidance on how to answer.

"We are not telling my wife or yours just yet, but he is officially courting Mary," Bennet said with a smirk. "I thought it best to hold the news until Mary is home to deal with her mother's effusions."

"Her aunt's as well, I would say," said Phillips with a smile. "Very wise. And congratulations to you, Mr. Bingley. You have my secrecy. I take it your father is no longer living?"

"Neither parent," Bingley replied, "We are orphans."

"Ah, then it is understandable she might feel very nervous at the thought of your upcoming marriage, for I assume she knows your intent, especially if you have not discussed what arrangements would be made for her."

Nodding, Bennet added, "You must also remember, Mr. Bingley, that society places great emphasis on the need for _**every**_ woman to marry as quickly and advantageously as she can, even when it might be more financially beneficial for her to remain single."

"Definitely," Darcy said. "She may also be worried because, as unfair as it may be, if she is set up in her own household upon your marriage, she will be classed as a spinster among the members of the Ton. This will make her a less desirable partner even if nothing about her or her prospects has actually changed."

Bingley shook his head. "I just assumed everything would work itself out," he said. "I suppose this means I need to have a serious talk with my sister, difficult though that may be."

"The sooner, the better, judging by her behavior this evening," Mr. Phillips said. "But what about you, Mr. Darcy? You appear very pleased by our Lizzy's company and she seems likewise by yours. Is there other news that has not been shared with her mother?"

Darcy blushed slightly, but answered honestly, "Nothing that can be considered official, much to my disappointment. I am sure you know of my earlier offenses towards her. Although we are on good footing now, she needs some time to become better acquainted before she agrees to either courtship or marriage."

"Oh, I think that official announcement may come sooner than you now think," Bennet said, "although I hate to lose her to you." He paused before continuing, "To lose any of them, for that matter. I can hardly think where the time has gone. It seems just yesterday they were all infants and now they are nearly grown up, getting ready to marry and, soon enough, have children of their own."

He rubbed at one eye before saying more lightly, "You young men had best watch yourselves. You will have a father's curse upon your heads if you make any of _**my**_ daughters unhappy."

"Yes, sir," the three younger men said in unison, prompting all five of them to laughter. After that, the conversation turned to more mundane matters as they discussed estates and education, generally getting to know one another better.

~o~

When they joined the ladies in the music room for some after-dinner entertainment, Miss Bingley began her quest to gain Sir Phillip's attention once again. She volunteered to play for the company, doing so in a technically perfect manner, although her performance lacked something in the way of a nuanced delivery that would have made it more compelling. After the applause, she prodded Kitty to perform as well, clearly hoping to look even better by comparison.

Kitty, wisely, chose a simple piece that she knew well. Her delivery was good, and she played with more feeling that Miss Bingley had. While her performance was not up to the same technical standard as Miss Bingley, it pleased her audience and counted as a success, which had clearly not been Miss Bingley's intent in putting her on the spot.

While Kitty played, Miss Bingley attempted to take her seat by Sir Phillip, but Jane had already slipped into the spot. With Lizzy on his other side, he was able to enjoy the performance in silence. When Kitty completed her turn, she and Jane quickly switched places, before Miss Bingley had a chance to protest. Jane played a sweet, simple accompaniment to a duet she sang with Lydia.

The rest of the evening passed with all the sisters conspiring to keep Miss Bingley from monopolizing Sir Phillip's attention. The men watched with amusement but made no comment and did nothing to interfere. The predator had been blocked for the time being and they all hoped Bingley would be able to ease her mind once he had a good discussion with his sister about her future prospects.


	49. Ask

_AN: This started as part of a longer chapter that was growing into one of the longest I have written with more yet to come as I shut the computer down and headed to bed. The story kept going on in my head and I couldn't settle down to sleep. I suddenly realized this segment needed to stand on its own and got back out of bed and did a little more writing and editing before deciding to go ahead and post it. It is a bit shorter than most of the chapters, but I think you will agree that does not make it any less important. Now that it is done, maybe I can get some sleep ;oD_

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

Despite the late evening the night before, Darcy woke early with a tingly feeling of hopefulness in his chest. Like his friend Bingley, he had to find time for an important conversation during the day. He had tossed and turned, trying to find the right words, but he was no closer to a plan as the glow of dawn came in through the window.

Knowing an early start might give him his best chance, Darcy hurridly dressed and prepared for the day. A swift peek out the window gave him cause to hope. He spotted Lizzy heading out to the bench in the garden with a full cup of coffee held in one hand. Going as silently as possible, he quickly made his way downstairs.

Bennet was not yet in the breakfast room and only one cup was gone from the sideboard. He took another and poured a cup from the still steaming pot and quickly made his way to the side door. As he stepped outside, he could see that even though Longbourn house lay in the shade of the ridge on the eastward side, the whole sky seemed filled with motes of golden light. Birds called to one another in the trees and hedges. Everything, it seemed, was waking to the new day.

He walked past arrangements of flowers in bloom until he reached the bench where Lizzy sat. She was nursing her coffee, leaning back with her eyes half-closed, but clearly enjoying the beautiful morning. On hearing him approach, she straightened in her seat, looking up and smiling.

"May I join you, Miss Elizabeth?" he asked.

"Please do," she said, sliding over on the bench to give him more room.

They sat together in silence for several minutes, enjoying their drinks and the beauty of the morning before Darcy decided to tackle his subject. He set his nearly empty cup down on the ground below the bench and turned to face Lizzy.

"Miss Elizabeth, as you know, I will be going to stay at Netherfield starting this evening if the Damasks arrived as scheduled today."

She put her cup down on the ground next to his and shifted so they were sitting nearly face to face on the bench. "Yes. I will be sorry to have you leave. Your company has been very pleasant these past few days."

Darcy tried to respond, but stumbled over his first words, "I wanted...I mean...I wondered...you know...oh," he stopped a few seconds in frustration and then his words tumbled out in a rush, "Miss Elizabeth, may I call on you?"

"Why, Mr. Darcy, I expect you shall be here nearly every day with Mr. Bingley once Mary returns."

He shook his head. "No, I mean formally. May I call on you? If you not ready for an official courtship, may I call in an unofficial one?"

This time, she was the one to look flustered and nervous. "Why...yes, Mr. Darcy. Yes, you may."

His smile lit up like the sun that was just topping the trees near the ridge. "And you will...I mean, _**will**_ you tell me when I may ask for a formal courtship?"

She returned his smile just as brightly, "You may, Mr. Darcy."

"Now?" he asked, not quite believing what he had heard.

She nodded and said softly, "Now."

"Oh!" he said. "Thank you. I...well, perhaps I should actually ask." He took a deep breath, could not find the words, then took another before he succeeded. "Miss Elizabeth, will you enter into a formal courtship with me?"

"Yes," she said quietly, nodding and still smiling shyly.

He let out a deep breath and slumped against the back of the bench. "Do you have any idea how difficult that was?" he asked, almost to himself.

Lizzy giggled softly. "What happened to the strong, confident man who threw Mr. Wickham in the rose bush?" she asked.

"I have no idea," he replied, starting to laugh.

"Am I really that frightening?" she asked.

"It had nothing to do with _**you**_ being frightening," he explained. "It was just that my entire future life was riding on your answers. And I have not even asked you the biggest question of all."

"Tell me what you see in the future," she requested.

He sat up and turned back to look at her. "I see mornings like this, waking up early at Pemberley and enjoying our coffee as we sit in the garden or on one of the balconies overlooking the grounds. Then we head inside for breakfast together before you go your way to meet with the housekeeper to manage the household or go visit with the tenants or shop in Lambton with Georgiana and I head off to manage the estate. We would meet back up by teatime and perhaps play some chess or read in the library, or just discuss the challenges of the day. In the evenings we might entertain the neighbors, go out to an assembly or just have a quiet dinner with my sister. Then, I think we would often sit on the balcony outside our chambers and watch the sun set before heading back in to spend the night happily together." He paused and then added, "Honestly, Miss Elizabeth, despite all the turmoil and troubles of the last few days, being here with you, living in the same house - well, it has been nothing short of perfect and I want that kind of feeling to carry through all our days."

She had listened quietly as he explained his thoughts. When he fell silent again, she said very quietly, "Ask."

"Ask what?"

"The biggest question. Gather your courage and _ask_ for your future."

Darcy stared at her wide-eyed for a moment. Lizzy waited. Suddenly, he seemed to realize exactly what she meant and he slipped from the bench onto his knees before her. She offered him her hands and held them in his own, looking up into her eyes.

"Miss Elizabeth, would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?" he asked so softly she almost could not hear him, although she did not need to hear him to know what words he said.

"Yes." she answered. "Yes, Mr. Darcy, I will."

He drew her hands to his lips and tenderly kissed the back of each one before resting his forehead atop them. She felt him breathing raggedly as he tried to control his emotions.

"Thank you," he finally said, raising his head and looking back up at her. "I will do my best to make you happy, as happy as you have made me and more. Thank you."

She drew their clasped hands up towards her, pulling him closer as she leaned down until their lips met in a sweet first kiss. Darcy leaned forward to deepen the kiss, when they heard a voice from one of the windows of the house that caused them to jump apart in surprise.

"I think that is enough for now," they heard Bennet say. Darcy quickly pulled back and let go of Lizzy's hands as Bennet continued. "No need to scandalize the household. I expect you have something to say to me now as well, Mr. Darcy, although no kneeling is necessary. I think it is probably time you both came inside and had some breakfast."

"Yes, Mr. Bennet," Darcy said, exhaling loudly in something between a sigh and frustration immediately afterwards

He got to his feet and looked shyly at Lizzy. She was blushing. He offered her his hand to help her rise. Before taking it, she reached under the bench for their cups.

"Mrs. Hill is never pleased when we leave dishes outside," she said, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Mrs. Reynolds, our housekeeper at Pemberley, is not very pleased about that sort of thing either," he said, trying to get over the awkwardness of the interruption.

"I wonder how long he was watching?" she asked.

"I doubt he would tell us if we asked," he replied. "He does love to tease, after all. Of course, if I knew we had an audience, my courage probably would have failed me entirely."

"Do you have courage enough to tell my mother?" she asked.

"I am so pleased at your response that I can find the courage if I must."

"I am not certain I can," she said. "Perhaps we can wait until Mary arrives and then we will give her the news all at once and get it over with."

"So long as you do not rescind your acceptance, I am fine with waiting until your sister comes to tell your mother. That is, if _**she**_ was not also watching us from a window."

"Oh, we would have heard it if she were," Lizzy assured him with a slight chuckle. "Everyone would have heard her."

"Hmm. I suppose you are correct," Darcy said as he reached to open the side door so they could go inside.

"Wait," she said and stepped close to him. She stood on tiptoe and he leaned down so they could share one more tender kiss, this one unobserved.

As they parted and he opened the door, she said, "Living in the same house with you these past few days, getting to know who you really are and sharing in the events and plans we have all made together - it has felt just right to me as well. I look forward to the future you envision and all the many things we do not yet know that will surely come to pass." They stepped inside and closed the door. Quickly, as if afraid of another interruption, they shared another kiss before heading to the breakfast room.

Bennet reached the room just before they did. "Good morning," he said pleasantly as they entered. "So tell me, is it courtship or marriage?"

"Marriage, sir," Darcy answered, "but we wish to wait for the announcement until after Miss Mary returns. Assuming we have your blessing and you will agree to that plan."

Looking closely at Lizzy, Bennet guessed, "Hoping to experience just one bout of Mrs. Bennet's joy?"

"Yes, Papa," Lizzy answered. "You know the noise will be intolerable for days if we start her at it now."

Bennet slowly nodded. "Yes, what you say has merit. Very well. We shall keep it a secret engagement for now and wait to reveal it along with Mary's secret courtship when she arrives."

Lizzy kissed her father on the cheek. "Thank you, Papa," she said.

"Yes, thank you, sir," Darcy added.

"Well, well. That is enough excitement for now, I suppose. Shall we have some breakfast before some other monumental event befalls us?" Bennet asked, heading to the sideboard where the hot food awaited them.

"Then we have your blessing?" Darcy asked, wanting to be sure on what footing he stood.

Bennet turned back from the food to look carefully at the hopeful couple. "Well...I do not know," he said, pausing for effect. "Yes, you have my blessing," he finally finished with a smile. "Now, eat. You will need to be fortified for a day of secrecy."

With smiles they could not contain, Darcy and Lizzy joined him at the sideboard. Soon all three were enjoying their breakfast.


	50. Amusements

It soon became evident that Bennet's warning to fortify themselves had been a wise one. Darcy and Lizzy realized within minutes of the arrival of other family members in the breakfast room that they would have to be very careful or they would inadvertently betray their secret without ever saying a word.

The main problem was that every time Darcy looked at Lizzy, a warm glow bubbled up inside him and burst out over his face in the form of a delighted smile. From her delighted expression, he guessed that Lizzy was similarly affected.

Bennet, of course, saw it all and enjoyed it immensely. His pleasure in the situation came not just from watching the two, but also because he knew his Lizzy would be in good hands going forward. Once they were married, there would be little Lady Catherine could do to harm her. Even if she tried, Darcy and all the rest of his family would be ready to protect Lizzy.

Fortunately for the couple, Mrs. Bennet was occupied with the impending arrival of the Damasks and Madeline Gardiner's other relatives, along with the expected return of Sir Barnaby Linton. Even though the new arrivals would be staying in other homes, she knew they would be frequent visitors to Longbourn, and she wanted to be sure to display her abilities as a hostess to best effect. She spent breakfast talking about having a full formal dinner party on Friday evening after everyone had arrived. Mrs. de Bourgh and Jane were consulted on their ideas, and Lizzy, Kitty and Lydia were dragged into the conversation as well.

Sir Phillip sat near Darcy and Bennet, well away from the fuss and uproar. Unlike Mrs. Bennet, he did notice something was up. As the gentlemen excused themselves to attend to a game of chess while Bennet did some estate work in the study, he pulled Darcy aside.

"What is up with you today?" he asked. "Your expression is almost, well, the best word I can find is effervescent."

Darcy gave him a big grin but since they were still in earshot of the ladies in the breakfast room he just gestured with his head in that direction while remaining silent. Sir Phillip took the hint and nodded even as Bennet broke into what was definitely a snicker behind them.

Entering the study silently, Darcy and Sir Phillip made their moves on the miniature board before heading to the chairs in front of the fireplace and the large board set up there. Bennet had settled into his chair behind the desk as they played on old Mr. Darcy's behalf. Now, he stopped them before they could sit.

"Mr. Darcy, before you begin your game, I wonder if you would do me a favor in consideration of your new role as my future son-in-law?"

Sir Phillip guffawed, slapping one leg in amusement. "I _**knew**_ there was something big in the air," he said. "So, Miss Elizabeth accepted your offer."

"She did," Darcy confirmed. "Just this morning. We are waiting to inform Mrs. Bennet until after Miss Mary arrives on Thursday."

"Oh, you two will never keep the secret _**that**_ long with the way you are looking at each other," Sir Phillip said, still laughing.

Darcy looked at his companion closely for a moment. He raised one eyebrow questioningly and asked seriously, "When did _**you**_ become Richard?"

Bennet began to laugh again as Sir Phillip answered, "He is not here, so I must be his proxy."

Darcy rolled his eyes, just as he would have at a comment like that from his cousin. He turned to Bennet.

"Was there some task you actually wished me to do, sir? Or was that just a way to let the cat out of the bag?"

"Oh, no," Bennet said. "My request may have served that purpose, but I actually do need a favor."

"How may I assist?" Darcy asked.

"One of my tenant families, the Clarkes, who live on the farthest point on the estate from this house, sent word of a problem on their farm that needs immediate attention. With all the recent excitement, I really do not feel able to walk all the way out there and my steward is busy working on another issue. Would you be willing to ride out and act as _**my**_ proxy to examine the situation and suggest some solutions? I know you have the necessary experience to handle the job well."

"Of course. If you will give me directions, I will change into riding clothes, have Wickham's horse saddled and head on over."

"I would like to join you, if I may," Sir Phillip offered. "Unlike you, I have no practical experience, but this sounds like a way to gain some, assuming Mr. Bennet has a horse I might borrow for the ride."

"I do not keep one for myself, but you can use one of those I have on hand for the stable boys when they carry messages for me. I will send to the stable to have the horses saddled while you two change clothes."

Bennet proceeded to give detailed directions to the Clarke farm, along with a little history about the tenant that he thought Darcy might find useful. Before too long, the younger men were on their way.

It turned out to be an interesting assignment as well as an enjoyable ride. Darcy appreciated the opportunity for the exercise. He also appreciated seeing more of the estate and getting to know the place where his future wife had grown up. He knew Lizzy often accompanied her father when he handled estate business, so it gave him a little more insight into the influences on her childhood.

Between them, he and Sir Phillip assessed the problem and came up with a few reasonable solutions for Bennet to consider, along with making a short term fix then and there. The tenants appreciated the quick attention to their needs, knowing that Bennet was busy with family matters and guests. Darcy and Richard's rescue of the young ladies was already known, giving him the immediate approval of the Clarke family. When Darcy explained that Sir Phillip was a cousin by marriage both to him and to Colonel Fitzwilliam, the younger man was readily accepted as well. The two returned to the main house a few hours later, well pleased with the work they had done.

After accepting their report and thanking the younger men for acting in his stead, Bennet told Darcy that two messengers had arrived shortly before their return. He must have seen the slight look of panic in Darcy's eyes.

Bennet quickly explained, "One was for me, from Mr. and Mrs. Hanson. They said they plan to arrive tomorrow unless I sent word back to let them know it would be inconvenient. It seems your cousin is so excited by the thought of finally being able to meet my daughters that she could wait no longer. Of course, I sent the messenger back to say we would be delighted to have them join us at any time and I wished them a safe journey on the morrow."

"That is excellent news," Darcy said.

Sir Phillip seconded the comment, adding, "I think you will like them both, sir. And with Martin here, we will not be so outnumbered by the ladies after Mr. Darcy heads off to Netherfield Park this evening."

"Ah, yes," Bennet said, "and after this morning that parting will be more painful than ever. Just as well, I suppose, if you want your secret to remain one from Mrs. Bennet. Hmm. I wonder if Mr. Bingley had that talk with his sister?"

"I am certain he has tried," Darcy responded. "Whether he was able to ease her mind or change her behavior must wait to be seen. She is known for hearing only what she wishes to hear."

"Ah, a little like my own wife, then," Bennet said offhandedly. "Although I have learned over the years that she hears more than she lets on. It just takes time for her to accept what you say. She will deny everything until she comes to the same conclusions on her own."

Darcy considered for a second. "Interesting. That view of matters makes much more sense than believing Miss Bingley incapable of listening or understanding what is said."

"You need to become accustomed to looking at matters from other points of view if you are to get on well with Lizzy in the long run. Although you will both want what is best for each other and your estate, her idea of what is best or her way of getting there may be very different from yours. I am not saying you always need to defer to her ideas, but it will serve you well to listen generously, trying to understand _**why**_ she wants to do something in a certain way instead of just deciding her way is wrong because it does not meet _**your**_ goals. You will end up happier if you can find ways to meet in the middle."

"I will try to remember that, sir," Darcy said, "although you may have to remind me again in a few years."

"It goes two ways. Perhaps I shall have to remind both of you."

Darcy nodded thoughtfully. Their companion did not find the subject as compelling, however.

"You said there were two messages," Sir Phillip said. "Who was the second one for?"

"Ah, yes!" Bennet said. "I had forgotten." He reached over to a folded and sealed page to one side of his desk. "It is for Mr. Darcy. I know the handwriting is Richard's."

"You may just call me Darcy, or even Will, if you like. Both of you," Darcy said.

"Thank you, Darcy. I will accept being called Bennet – by both of you as well."

"I am afraid that the title gets in the way of informality," Sir Phillip said as Darcy opened the message. "But I appreciate the offer of familiar address from you both."

Darcy chuckled as he scanned over the page. "Ah, as I had hoped, Richard was delighted and highly amused by my plan for Collins. If I had not sent two good men along with him, I would agree with Richard's hope that they get lost on the way. He also wonders if we have had any response from his father. Actually, I am surprised we have not yet either. It is not like my uncle to leave us waiting so long."

"It has not really been that long," Bennet reminded him. And you must remember there was a Sunday in those few days since we wrote to him. That slows the delivery of messages as well."

"Hmm, yes, I suppose you are correct. With as much as has happened, it seems longer ago than it truly is."

"I would hazard that we will have heard from him by the time a certain happy understanding is announced," Bennet said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I hope so. I am also concerned about Georgiana and want to know if I will be taking a quick ride to Derbyshire to collect her. Just like Anne, she needs some time to get to know the Bennet sisters by more than letters."

"You could stand leaving Lizzy long enough to make the round trip?" Bennet asked mischievously.

Darcy looked disgruntled at the thought. "Well, I truly hope it is not necessary, but to make my sister happy, I would."

"Good man," said Bennet.

"Speaking of making the ladies happy," Darcy added, "I did not notice them in the parlor as we passed. Do you have any idea where I might find my _betrothed_?" He savored the last word as he spoke it, providing some amusement for the other two.

Bennet replied, "With Mrs. Bennet's sudden plan for a dinner party on Friday, the ladies have gone to Meryton for some shopping and gossip. You have pleased your _**betrothed**_ with the loan of your carriage to ease crowding on the expedition. After all, the de Bourgh vehicle was really only meant for two and mine alone would have been a tight fit for them all once the purchases began to pile up."

Darcy shrugged. "I am pleased to be of service. What is mine will soon be _**hers**_, after all. It is not as if I had a need for the carriage at the moment."

"I thought you would see it that way." Bennet smirked as he continued, "That is why I gave permission on your behalf when Lizzy came in to ask where she might find you. They left only an hour or so ago, so it may be some time before we see them again."

"Ah, well," said Darcy, playing up his disappointment, "I suppose there is always that game of chess Sir Phillip and I were going to play earlier."

"It is a dreadful fate," Bennet said, "but I think you two can manage."

Sir Phillip moved the table with the board between them and checked that it was set up correctly. "You won the last game," he said. "That makes the first move yours this time."

~o~

Bennet's prediction about the former Viscount Rand came true shortly before the ladies returned from Meryton. However, instead of sending a messenger, Darcy's uncle showed up at Longbourn's front door with Georgiana at his side.

After winning two games against Sir Phillip and proving the younger man was **not** Richard's proxy when it came to chess, Darcy had wandered out into the corridor intending to go upstairs and pack the rest of his belongings for the transfer to Netherfield Park. He neared the entry just as Mrs. Hill opened the door to greet the unexpected visitors.

"Viscount Rand! Do come in, my lord," she said, knowing the gentleman was always welcome.

"Good day, Mrs. Hill. I hope you will be able to spare me a room, or perhaps put me in with my nephew. I was not expected. However, I think my niece was. Georgiana, this is the Bennet's housekeeper, Mrs. Hill."

Before Georgiana could do more than nod politely, Darcy had rushed to the entry and swept her up in a hug. She squeaked in surprise at the sudden attack, then realized who was holding her.

"Will!" she happily cried out his name.

Darcy hugged her tightly for a moment. Then, still keeping his left arm wrapped around his sister, he released her with the right and offered that hand to his uncle.

"You have no idea how glad I am to see you here and safe, Uncle Peter," he said as they clasped hands. His uncle's grip said more in return than words could have.

Smiling, Darcy turned to Mrs. Hill, who had been waiting quietly in the background. "Mrs. Hill, I will take them back to the study. Mr. Bennet will be as glad as I am at their arrival."

"Yes, sir. Will it cause any confusion if I have Viscount Rand's luggage brought up to the room you have been using?"

"It will be no problem at all. I was nearly packed anyway. I just have a few small items to put away before we can bring my luggage down. Of course, with my carriage currently in use, we cannot load it now anyway."

Mrs. Hill nodded and turned away even as Georgiana protested while clinging to him more tightly "But Will, we only just arrived. Are you going away somewhere?"

He gave her another quick and comforting squeeze before he stepped away, gently untangling himself from her grasp. "I am not going far away, sister. Longbourn is a lovely estate, but it can only hold so many people and more guests will soon be arriving in addition to you two. Starting tonight, I will be staying at a nearby estate that Bingley has leased for the next few months. I will only be three miles away." He grinned at her as he added, "Of course, once you take your place here as an honorary Bennet sister, you will soon forget all about me and it will not matter how near or far I stay."

"Oh, Will, I never could forget you," she said seriously.

"Georgiana, dear, I am only teasing you," he said on seeing her distress. "Have I been so serious and stodgy these last few years that you do not know what teasing sounds like from me?"

"You were pretty stodgy, Will," his uncle said. "I sometimes thought that if it were not for Richard, you never would have learned to laugh at all."

"Richard has been a big help to me," Darcy agreed, nodding. "For instance, he was able to immediately identify a certain young woman for whom I had been searching just from the description of her favorite necklace." While he continued to smile, the look he gave his uncle was a challenging one all the same.

Peter Fitzwilliam turned away slightly so he was not quite meeting his nephew's searching eyes. "Yes, well, about that…" he began, but stopped as Georgiana excitedly interrupted.

"Have you found Miss Rose, Will? Have you spoken to her yet?"

"Yes, Georgiana, I have spoken to her. Several times, in fact," Darcy said, and his smile lit up the room. "It turns out I only heard part of her name, which is why I had such a hard time finding her. My lady of mystery is, in reality, Miss Elizabeth Rose _**Bennet**_."

"Bennet?" Georgiana asked, bouncing in her excitement. "Truly, Will? Your mystery lady is one of the Bennet sisters?"

"Yes, Georgiana, truly. Thanks to Richard, I have met with her, we addressed our misunderstandings and are on very good terms with one another."

Georgiana turned to her uncle, "Is that not wonderful news, Uncle Peter?"

"It is," he answered her, then continued, "I am glad that Will and Lizzy have finally spoken and are now on friendly terms. Will, I am truly sorry I did not correct your misunderstanding regarding her name or point you to her. You have to understand that I was acting on Lizzy's express request. As the insulted party, I felt she had the higher claim. I hope you can forgive me."

Georgiana looked between the two in surprise as she realized her uncle had already known. Will offered his hand to his uncle again. Peter took it gratefully and they shook hands.

"She and I have discussed her reasons and her request to you and several other people who could have enlightened me. I admit I felt betrayed when Richard first told me and I realized you had known all along, but matters have worked out and I am in an understanding and forgiving mood today. Now, let us get to the study before we are caught in the entry when Mrs. Bennet returns with all the other ladies."

"I see you are already learning the ways of the house," Peter observed.

With a smirk, Darcy said, "I told you Richard has been a help to me." He began to lead Georgiana down the corridor. Peter just laughed as he followed his niece and nephew.

They found Bennet on his own in the study. The Master of Longbourn greeted his friend's unexpected arrival with great joy. They shook hands vigorously and both expressed how glad they were to see one another despite the serious situations. Then Peter turned to study the game in progress on the miniature chessboard while Darcy introduced his sister to her host.

"You are most welcome to Longbourn, Miss Darcy," Bennet said as she shyly offered him a curtsy. "Your brother's kind offer to loan you to us for a month or two has delighted my daughters, especially the two youngest. You must treat this as your home and feel free to ask for anything you need." Seeing her wrapping one hand nervously in her skirt, Bennet asked more softly, "Is there something you need?"

She suddenly seemed to realize what she was doing, and she let loose of the twist of fabric before smoothing out the side of her skirt. Still sounding a little fearful, she said, "Well, Mr. Bennet, sir, it has been a long trip and I have spent most of it being very nervous about meeting all these new people. I wonder if…perhaps…I mean, do you have a pianoforte, and might I play it? Playing always helps calm me and then I can feel less nervous when I meet your daughters."

Her gaze dropped down to her hands again and she seemed almost shocked that she had made the request. Bennet chuckled kindly.

"Why that is the simplest sort of request you can make. We do have a pianoforte, and of course you may use it. In fact, you should take your opportunity now, while all the other girls are out of the house, because if you wait any longer you will have to negotiate with them for it."

"I can take her to the music room while you and my uncle talk," Darcy offered.

"Show her to the music room," Bennet said, "but then come back to join us. We have things to discuss first that will concern you as well. My friend and I can have our private discussion after." He turned back to Georgiana, "Sir Phillip de Bourgh is out in the garden, and since we have the windows open, he may come in to see who is playing. I am not sure if you have ever met him before, but you need not be afraid of him. He knows you are expected, and you are distant relatives, after all."

"Thank you, Mr. Bennet," she said. She offered another quick curtsy and practically fled the room.

Darcy followed her into the hall and gestured to the music room door, a little concerned by her show of nerves, especially as he heard Bennet softly comment, "...like a frightened fawn…I hope my girls do not scare her to death."

As Georgiana quickly darted inside, he asked, "Are you afraid of Mr. Bennet?"

She settled onto the bench of the pianoforte with what sounded like a sigh of relief and nodded just a little.

"There is no need to be frightened," Darcy told her.

"I know. I just get so nervous at the thought of meeting new people. This is even scarier because I really want all the Bennet sisters to like me, especially Kitty and Lydia."

Darcy leaned against the door frame. "I can understand," he said. "I also struggle with meeting new people. Did you know that was a big part of the reason why our father sent George Wickham to school with me instead of providing him with some other benefit or training."

Georgiana's surprised expression said as much as the small shake of her head. Darcy continued.

"I want you to think about something. You have been writing to Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia for several months, have you not?"

"Nearly two years," she said, nodding.

"Good," he said, hiding his surprise at the duration of the correspondence. "Now, in that time you have shared details about your feelings and your day to day activities. I expect they have done the same, correct?"

She nodded again.

"You already consider them your friends, do you not? That is why it is so important for them to like you?"

"Yes, Brother," she said, still twisting her hands nervously in her lap.

"Well, I can tell you with confidence that Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia consider you their friend and they _**already**_ like you. In fact, you would have to be very deliberately unfriendly and far more unpleasant than I think you are capable of in order to lose their friendship. Think on that as you calm yourself by stroking those keys." He pushed away from the door frame, turning to leave the room.

"Thank you, Brother," she said softly from behind him. He turned to smile at her, but she had her head down. As he watched, she began to play. Still smiling, he returned to the study.

"I hope playing for a time will help her settle," his uncle said as Darcy re-entered the room. "She has been a bundle of nerves the entire journey."

"I think it will help," Darcy replied. "Have you told her about Grandfather and James?"

"Yes. We discussed it at length on the way. She knows I want to keep it secret for just a little while longer, so she will not say anything even to her new friends."

"How long do you intend to wait?" Bennet asked.

"As long as I can. I do need to speak with Catherine before I allow the news to leak out into the Ton. Fortunately, my men kept it very quiet from the start."

"Are you certain it is safe to visit with her? I would not feel safe in her company after what she ordered done to Miss Elizabeth. In fact, after the last interview Richard and I had with her, I would not be surprised if she sent someone after us. Once she finds out what we have done to Wickham and Collins, it is almost a given."

"Ah, Collins. What _**have**_ you done with the cringing clergyman?" Peter asked.

Darcy explained the steps he had taken. His uncle was highly amused.

"That is the kind of plan I would expect from Richard if he were a little more subtle in his methods. I am surprised and delighted you came up with it."

"I am rather pleased about it as well," Darcy told him.

"Richard did have a number of less subtle plans to offer, including hampering our navy by turning Collins over to a press gang. If he were not the heir to Longbourn I would have gone with one of those. I just could not have it look like I was deliberately doing away with an inconvenient heir. I still wonder when someone is going to ask about Wickham's horse."

"I hope no one does," Darcy said. "To the best of my knowledge he has no family living, and the horse did come from my father originally, so I may have the best claim to it."

Peter shook his head at his nephew's comment as Bennet said, "Those soldiers do a great deal of gambling in their abundant spare time. Trust me, if he is court-martialed and condemned, someone is certain to step forward and demand that horse as payment of some debt or other."

"Knowing Wickham, I suppose you are correct," Darcy agreed reluctantly.

"I was surprised to hear you have Sir Phillip as a visitor," Peter said to Bennet. "What do you think of him?"

"He is a pleasant young man and I like him. I can certainly tell he is a relative of Lewis de Bourgh. If I did not know better, I would guess Lewis was his father instead of just being a cousin."

"Yes, the older he gets, the more he resembles our old friend as we remember him from school."

"I have had to stop myself from calling him Lewis more than once. I was also impressed at how well-educated our young man is. He told me you offered to send him to Cambridge but he did not like to leave his mother and Anne at the mercy of Lady Catherine, so instead you arranged for a tutor."

"You know Lewis would have looked after him, even if the boy had not been his heir. I was just carrying on his legacy, and the young man is very deserving of the help. Lewis also would have put a stop to this behavior of Catherine's long before it reached such depths. Ordering the kidnapping of a young woman with the intent to ruin her? Keeping her own daughter a prisoner? Spying, plotting and doing harm to others without any regard for decency or even the family honor and position she claims to hold in high regard? It is too much."

"But what can you do? Even now, as the Earl of Matlock, you have no control over her financial interests and those are what have given her the power to act as she has. I know Lewis intended to assure the well-being of his wife and daughter, but giving your sister the life interest in Rosings Park and access to such a high percentage of the profits was probably the biggest mistake he ever made. The power that comes from running such an estate and access to that money made her the threat she now is."

"Agreed," Peter said, "but that was his choice and, of course, he did not expect to do so early."

"Why did he make that arrangement?" Darcy asked. "I thought her settlement included a generous jointure and everything she would need to live out her days comfortably and to protect Anne as well."

"Well, Will, I think in part it was as Bennet says. Lewis was trying to leave his wife and child with the best he could give them. His bequest was well within the law. And, even though he was married to her, I do not think he ever fully realized or accepted the extent of Catherine's vengeful nature. She played a part with him, although I suspect she also cared for him. At any rate, he would not have approved of how she has used his legacy and takes her amusements through the pain and misery of others."

"You said in part," Darcy asked, "what was the rest?"

Peter looked away, clearly uncomfortable about the answer. After a short pause, he said, "I think that was Lewis taking his own amusements when he arranged matters that way. I am not certain that will was ever meant to stand. Just as Lewis did not expect to die when he did, he also did not expect his cousin Clarence, the heir presumptive, to die just before him. Those two were always poking, prodding and trying to get the better of one another. Clarence had played a massive prank on Lewis just about the time he revised his will after Anne's birth, and I think the provisions reflect that. Had Lewis lived long enough to know Clarence's wife was with child, he would have changed his will and arranged matters differently, giving Catherine less power over everyone's destiny."

Bennet nodded agreement. "We are none of us perfect, Darcy, and I think we have all made mistakes of that type when we do not have the relevant facts in an important matter."

"Are you poking and prodding at me, sir?" Darcy asked teasingly. "We all know what I have done when I acted without learning the facts."

The other two laughed and Peter said, "Oh, Will, I cannot tell you how much I enjoy seeing you in such good humor."

Darcy winked at Bennet, who knew the reason for his ebullient mood and had not yet revealed it. "What can I say, Uncle? Longbourn is a magical place."

"Certainly it seems to have a draw for bright young men," Bennet said. "We have Sir Barnaby on his way to marry Jane. Richard has already married his Charlotte. Darcy, here, has come chasing his Miss Rose" Darcy rolled his eyes at Bennet, who winked as he continued. "Mr. Bingley is visiting to court Mary, although Mrs. Bennet is not to know of that yet, and Sir Phillip has already formed an attraction to Kitty. We must just hope no one comes calling yet for Lydia or Miss Darcy."

"Definitely not!" exclaimed Darcy, chuckling as he did.

At the same time, his uncle said, "Sir Phillip and Kitty? Wait, did you say Mr. Bingley is courting Mary?"

"Yes and yes," said Bennet. "Mr. Bingley, of course, is a settled thing. He has already asked for the official courtship, but Mary sent word that she would like us to wait until her arrival on Thursday to tell her mother so that Fanny does not overwhelm her young man without Mary being there to deflect some of the attention. Sir Phillip and I have spoken about his attention to Kitty and her response to it. I have told him that if, by the time his visit is over, he wishes to ask for a courtship I will grant it, but only a courtship. They are both too young to marry right away, so betrothal or marriage must wait at least a year and if he does anything that forces the issue I will be most severe upon him. He assured me he would treat my daughter with respect."

"If Catherine hears word that a Bennet may one day become Mistress of Rosings Park she will definitely have an apoplexy," Peter said. "Can you imagine her fury?"

"I can," Bennet said. "I also thought it amusing that, although she would be called Lady de Bourgh instead of Lady Catherine, my daughter would still be Lady Catherine de Bourgh."

"A kinder, gentler version," said Darcy.

"Indeed," agreed Bennet.

"Well, then," Peter said, "now that I have safely delivered Georgiana to your care, I should plan on visiting Catherine tomorrow or the next day to see what I can do to neutralize her somewhat, as well as giving her the news of the deaths."

"Does it need to be in the next few days?" Bennet asked. "Mr. and Mrs. Hanson will be arriving tomorrow, and you will probably want to speak with your niece first. Mary and the Gardiners will be here Thursday and Mrs. Bennet will be hosting a large dinner party on Friday. Unless you think the secret is in imminent danger of getting to Lady Catherine, it might be wise to wait."

"Anne is coming here too? That is excellent news. I will wait to speak with her, at least. Where are Richard and his new wife staying? I would like to speak with him as well, even if it is just briefly."

"They are at Darcy House," Darcy said. "I gave them the run of the place."

"Thank you," Peter said, "and thank you Bennet for standing in for me in the role of his father at Richard's wedding."

"It was more a case of Mrs. Bennet standing in as his mother, I would say. To help her accept the sudden wedding and not be upset that it might take away from Jane, he told her she was the closest thing he currently had to a mother. We heard no objections from her after that." Bennet chuckled.

"I will have to thank her this evening. After all, he wasn't exactly lying about that."

The three of them heard a great commotion in the corridor. "It seems the ladies are back," Bennet said. "Let us all go and hear the news of their shopping success."

"Yes," said Darcy. "I also want to introduce Georgiana to them before they discover her on her own in the music room. Then we can all hear about the amusements of the day."

In full agreement, all three men rose from their seats. Although normally he would have let the older men precede him, this time Darcy slipped out first, hoping to find Georgiana and help ease her into the new phase of her friendship with the Bennet sisters.


	51. Gathering

Darcy found Sir Phillip at the door of the music room. As Bennet had predicted, the young man had been drawn in from the garden by the sound of the pianoforte playing. On seeing an unknown young woman playing, he had stationed himself just out of her view in order to listen without frightening her.

When the commotion in the entryway began, Georgiana had stopped playing and waited, unsure of what to do. Darcy arrived as she was still sitting at the keyboard, deciding whether to go investigate. Motioning Sir Phillip to enter the music room with him, Darcy provided a quick introduction. As she and Sir Phillip greeted one another, Bennet and Peter arrived at the doorway behind them. Bennet suggested it was time Georgiana meet the other residents of the house. Although she was still somewhat nervous, she agreed, and they followed the sound of excited female voices to the parlor where the ladies were returning to discuss their expedition.

Any doubts Georgiana might still have had about Kitty and Lydia's welcome of her were quickly dispelled by their squeals of joy when Darcy made the long-awaited introduction. Jane and Lizzy welcomed her more sedately, but with visible pleasure at her arrival. It was Mrs. Bennet, however, who provided the most enthusiastic welcome, cutting over all the other greetings and gathering the surprised girl up in hug.

"Oh, my _**dear**_ Georgiana! I may call you Georgiana, may I not?" She barely waited for the young woman's surprised nod before continuing, "I am so glad you have arrived safely! We have been looking forward to your visit ever since your brother said he would send for you, and now here you are," she gushed.

Her excited joy was sincere so far as Darcy could tell. He wondered if he should rescue his sister from their hostess and started to step forward. Lizzy noticed the movement, and shook her head while giving him a reassuring smile. With a hint of a nod to acknowledge her message, he remained in his place even as Mrs. Bennet continued.

"Now, I want you to simply consider yourself one of the family, just like your cousin, the Colonel, does. He told me himself he thinks of me like a second mother and I wish you would as well. Or if that is not comfortable for you, think of me like an aunt. Yes, call me Aunt Fanny, as my brother's children do. That will do nicely. Oh it will be such a joy to have you here."

Darcy could see his sister was feeling stunned by the enthusiasm, volume and content of the words pouring from her hostess' mouth. He was feeling somewhat stunned himself. He was proud of Georgiana for retaining enough composure to smile and nod in agreement to Mrs. Bennet before Kitty and Lydia took his sister gently by the arms and led her off to a corner to talk.

The feeling of surprise continued for Darcy when, after Mrs. Bennet proclaimed herself delighted to see Peter as well, she looked over at the younger girls and said, "I hope you do not mind me claiming your niece for myself as well, Viscount Rand. It is just that I know the poor girl has grown up without any mother at all. Even though she declares she has the best of brothers, and I am certain it is true, she has also written that she has been very lonely and in need of female company." She turned to Darcy, "I know you have done your best to make her happy, Mr. Darcy, but sometimes a girl just needs a mother or aunt to help her along."

"I thank you, Mrs. Bennet," Darcy said, finally finding his tongue. "I know I have not been able to give her that special guidance a mother, aunt or sister would. I truly appreciate your kind welcome to her. You must know she is very precious to me, so seeing her welcomed as family makes me happy as well." He bowed.

"Oh, Mr. Darcy," she said, waving a hand dismissively, "you just leave her to us." With that, she drew Peter away to speak with Mrs. de Bourgh. As they went, Darcy heard her begin to describe Richard's wedding to his uncle.

As soon as she was out of earshot, Darcy turned to Lizzy, who had come to stand next to him while her mother had finished greeting Georgiana. "Did you have any idea your mother intended to welcome my sister like that?"

"Does it bother you?" she asked, cocking her head slightly even as she stepped a little closer to his side.

"No, he said, smiling brightly at her. "I was simply curious."

Bennet cleared his throat behind them, and they heard Sir Phillip snicker. Darcy realized they were being teased. He lowered his voice slightly as he said to Lizzy, "Has all that shopping made you too tired for a walk in the garden?"

"Nothing would please me more," she said. Seeing him look over at Georgiana, she added. "Have no worries. She is in good hands."

"I have no doubts at all on that score," he said, offering his arm. "Come, while we walk you can tell me all about your visit to the village."

They headed outside followed by more quiet laughter from Bennet and Sir Phillip.

~o~

The couple made their leisurely stroll in the garden last as long as they could. Lizzy told Darcy how her mother had stopped at the shop of nearly every merchant in the village to procure goods for the dinner party. Butcher, baker, candlestick maker—it seemed they had visited them all.

"When the shopping was done, Mama insisted we had to go around and make several invitations in person," she told him. "I asked if I could simply walk back to Longbourn, but she would have none of it."

"It is probably safest you did not," Darcy said. "Wickham may be locked up, but we do not know if my aunt has sent other agents to do you harm. I am also not certain how far we can trust any of the other soldiers. There may be some bad feeling after the way in which I dealt with Wickham and our less than friendly interview with Colonel Forster."

"I was trying not to think on that too much," she said, "although I would certainly not have walked back alone. All the same, I do not like feeling frightened to move around freely in my home village."

Darcy sighed. "I would not have you be frightened. Just very, very cautious."

"Caution and fear seem like members of the same family to me," she said, echoing his sigh.

"I suppose they are," he agreed.

After walking in silence for a time, Lizzy asked where he had ridden off to earlier that day. He told her about the errand to the Clarke farm, the problem they had found and the solution they came up with. That led to a discussion of the types of problems he most often ran into at Pemberley. They were still fully engrossed in the subject when Sir Phillip came out to report that a message had arrived from Netherfield Park.

"Mr. Bingley says that his guests have arrived, but will wait to descend upon Longbourn until tomorrow after they have settled in. He said he is looking forward to seeing you at dinner tonight, which means you will have to leave very soon unless you wish to be even more than fashionably late."

Darcy looked at the grinning young man. "You appear to be acting as Richard's proxy again," he said, "with the way you are enjoying my discomfiture at your news."

"Then I am playing my part well?" Sir Phillip asked.

Darcy and Lizzy both rolled their eyes at him and turned to go back inside. Sir Phillip followed, laughing.

~o~

Despite Bennet's teasing over the matter, Darcy decided to continue making use of Wickham's horse as long as he could. He rode to Netherfield Park across Longbourn's land, letting his carriage follow with his luggage by way of the road.

He had heard about Netherfield Park in discussions with Lizzy and Bennet, but had not gotten a really good idea of the size or prosperity of the estate. Coming over the grounds and approaching the house on horseback instead of as guest arriving on the main drive gave him a better appreciation for the place.

The land looked like it could be as profitably farmed or managed as Longbourn, but it had suffered from inconsistent management and oversight. The overall feel of the grounds after he crossed the border between the two estates was more in line with what he had originally expected of Longbourn when he thought Bennet was the indolent and negligent landlord described by his aunt. A succession of tenant landlords probably combined with a poorly-directed and possibly negligent steward had left the land less prosperous that I could have been judging by the example of Longbourn next to it.

It was only when he topped a low rise and came through a stand of trees that Darcy saw the true focus and draw of the estate. No matter what neglect might have happened to the grounds, the house was superb.

In size it fell about midway between Longbourn and Pemberley, but in elegance the scales tipped more towards the style and grandeur of his Derbyshire home. A skilled architect must have designed the well-proportioned building with its gleaming marble front and symmetrically arranged wings. Darcy made his way to the stable hoping the interior of the house and skill of the servants would match the promise of the exterior.

The servants at the stable were expecting him, which was a point in their favor. Darcy handed off the horse to one of the grooms and headed to the main house, preceded by a stable boy who ran ahead to notify them of his arrival.

It was no surprise that Bingley met him at the door. His friend's welcome was as jovial as ever.

"Darcy! I am glad you made it. I thought you might cry off entirely and stay at Longbourn for the rest of your visit."

Slapping his friend on the should by way of greeting as he entered, Darcy replied, "Who could blame me if I did? But, as it turned out, my room was needed for unexpected arrivals, so off to Netherfield I came."

"Needed? Unexpected arrivals?" Bingley asked excitedly. "By whom? Did Miss Mary and her party arrive early?"

Darcy completely understood the anxiously hopeful look on Bingley's face, although he could not help laughing. He shook his head.

"No such luck for you, my friend. It was my uncle and sister who joined us today. My cousin Anne and her husband will arrive sometime tomorrow and Miss Mary is still expected to arrive around midday on Thursday."

Despite his obvious disappointment, Bingley said cheerfully, "Well, that is good news for you, anyway. I know you have been concerned about them both."

"And I know you wish it had been Miss Mary, but even if it had, you could not leave your guests this evening to go visit with her no matter how much you might wish to. This way the torture will be less."

"He has a good point," said another man's voice. Darcy turned in the direction of the speaker and saw Mr. Damask and Lord Sheldon standing at the bottom of the main staircase. He bowed politely to them both. As the gentlemen returned his bow, Lord Sheldon continued, "It is hard to be good host when your mind is occupied with jumping on your horse and riding off to see your lady fair. Good evening, Mr. Darcy,. I understand you have recently learned who is a true member of the Rose family and who is no." Lord Sheldon was clearly teasing.

Darcy replied, "Oh, as I understand it, Miss Elizabeth _**is**_ a member of the Rose family, she just does not carry the name in the way that I thought."

"Good answer, lad. I hear you two have apologized, gotten over your differences and agreed to be friends?"

Darcy avoided the temptation to admit they had now agreed to be spouses, not just friends, and instead said with a smile, "We have indeed."

"I am glad that is all sorted out," Lord Sheldon told him. "And I must apologize for not responding to your letters. As I am sure you know, Miss Elizabeth was adamant that she did not wish you to know her true name."

"Yes, my uncle told me much the same. I understand you both had a good visit with him just before he came to Pemberley for Christmas."

"I see that all the secrets are now out on the table," Mr. Damask said, chuckling.

"Perhaps," said Darcy, holding in a bit of a smirk. He knew both men would be surprised at the news of his betrothal to Lizzy and he wanted to keep it from them a little longer, although he could easily have trusted them not to mention it to Mrs. Bennet. "I look forward to speaking with you both more at dinner, but if I do not wish to be late, I really must go up and change into more appropriate clothing."

"Well, let me just show you to your room," Bingley said. "I had forgotten you would need to change after riding over. Are you still using Wickham's horse?"

"Yes," Darcy said. "My father picked out a fine animal when he chose that one. I must admit I am hoping no one else has a valid claim to it."

"If anyone does, perhaps you can offer them the value of it instead," Mr. Damask said.

The gentlemen parted, the two older men going to join the ladies, who were already in the sitting room, while Bingley showed Darcy the way to his room.

"It appears to be a very pleasant house," Darcy said as they walked up the stairs and then down a wide corridor. "How do you like being the master?"

"Oh, it is not much different than being master of the house in town," Bingley said. "I am fortunate that there is an excellent housekeeper who is employed by the estate's owner. Mrs. Nichols keeps the whole house running smoothly and she even knows how to work well with my sister trying to control things."

"Speaking of your sister," Darcy said, "Have you had that discussion with her?"

Bingley nodded, some of his jovial look dropping away. "I hope to never have to do that again," he said. "She did not want to talk with me, but I insisted. I tried to be kind, but I also had to be very blunt with her about her behavior and how desperate she appears to others. She did not admit it, but it is clear you were all correct that she was afraid of what would happen when I marry. She has also been upset that she could not win over Mr. Lollard. I hope we really did come to an understanding. Time will tell, I suppose."

"I think I will keep my door locked at night, just in case," Darcy said.

"Good idea," Bingley agreed, nodding. "Well, here is the door to lock," he said, opening one of the doors. "If they have not already, the servants will bring up your trunk soon. Mrs. Nichols has already provided hot water and there is manservant standing by to assist you. When you are ready, please join us in the sitting room."

"I will try to be quick about it," Darcy said. "I would not want you to have to wait dinner for me."

"No rush," said Bingley. "There is still plenty of time. Just ask the servant for anything you need."

~o~

Over dinner Darcy met Lady Sheldon and renewed the acquaintance with Mrs. Damask and all three Cathcarts. They shared some lively conversation, which included some teasing about Darcy's search for Miss Rose. He took it in good part, remembering that he had not only found her, he was betrothed to Lizzy as well even if they did not know that yet.

Miss Bingley appeared more subdued than Darcy had ever seen her. To his relief, she made no overt attempts to gain his attention beyond the basic interactions expected of a good hostess. For his part, he offered her the courtesy expected of a guest, but made no more.

He thought Mrs. Damask, Lady Sheldon, or both must have had a word with her regarding proper treatment of the servants. Miss Bingley seemed more courteous than usual as she gave her instructions during the meal. Previously she had always behaved as if the servants were barely human and in need of sharp words to motivate them to do anything. It was one of the traits he had found very unappealing about her. In general, Darcy did not make friends of the servants, but he recognized their importance to a smooth-running household and their value as people and treated them accordingly as his father had taught him.

Bingley's guests already knew of both the attack on Lizzy and Richard's subsequent marriage to the former Miss Lucas. They did, however, have several questions for Darcy about the events. He reported on the current status of Wickham and Collins. His arrangements for the latter's extended trip to Scotland earned both laughter and approbation from the company.

After the separation, the men asked more detailed questions about Wickham, what was likely to happen to him and about Darcy's shared history with him. Although Mr. Damask, Lord Sheldon and Tom Cathcart were all acquainted with Darcy's uncle and Mr. Damask had known Darcy's father, they were not aware of that background information. At times the conversation was easygoing, but at other times, Darcy felt he was the subject of an interrogation as the questions became more and more detailed. He was relieved when they rejoined the ladies in the sitting room for a little music before bedtime.

As the group was breaking up for the evening, Darcy quietly asked Bingley to stop by for a few moments of private discussion in Darcy's room before he retired for the night. When his friend arrived a little while later, full of curiosity, Darcy explained.

"I needed to tell you about something that happened this morning, but it is a secret from anyone else for now. Well, it is a secret from Mrs. Bennet, so the fewer people who know, the less likely she is to learn it too soon."

"Like my courtship of Miss Mary?" Bingley asked.

"Exactly like that," Darcy confirmed, "and for about the same duration unless you have any objections."

"I am all curiosity now," Bingley said, "but you can rely on my discretion. To what might I object?"

"Well, the truth is that Miss Elizabeth and I are now betrothed and.."

"Betrothed?" interrupted Bingley, "Since when?"

"Since this morning. I think you are the only one who can imagine how hard it was for me not to tell anyone. So far, only her father and Sir Phillip are in on the secret, although I am certain all her sisters at least have guessed at it. I did not even tell my uncle or my sister."

"I am honored, and a little jealous, but why would you think I would object?"

"Not to the betrothal. I know you and Miss Mary are waiting for her arrival on Thursday before you publicly announce your courtship. I wondered if you would object to our betrothal being announced at the same time. I know our news might overshadow yours, particularly with Mrs. Bennet, and neither Miss Elizabeth nor I want you to feel we are stealing the attention that is rightfully yours."

Bingley laughed. "I am certain there will be enough of Mrs. Bennet's joy to go around. And, I am equally sure that we will all be more comfortable if we share the attention instead of leaving her to focus on just one or two of us."

"I hoped you would feel that way," Darcy said. "Miss Elizabeth and her father both thought Miss Mary would agree as well."

"If you are anything like me, I assume it is hard to keep your secret. I want to shout it to the world," Bingley said.

"According to Sir Phillip and Bennet, we are shouting it to the world without ever saying a word when the two of us are together," Darcy said, with a grin that told the whole story to his friend.

"Well, I suppose it is a good thing your cousin will be arriving tomorrow. If Miss Elizabeth is as happy as you appear to be, you will need some distractions to prevent Mrs. Bennet from noticing."

"Exactly. I plan to head over tomorrow morning even though Anne and Martin are not expected until later. It sounded like the rest of your guests would be doing the same."

"Well, they were looking at arriving around midday," Bingley said.

Darcy shook his head, still grinning. "Too late for me. My betrothed and I can walk in the garden or hide in her father's study until the rest arrive."

"Oh, you have it bad, my friend," Bingley said. "Of course, if Miss Mary were there, I would be right with you. Well, leave as early as you like, then. We will follow when the rest are ready."

~o~

Despite his intentions, Darcy did not get away as much ahead of the others as he had wished. First off, he woke later than usual. That meant he went down to breakfast at the same time as most of the rest of the party. During breakfast he became involved in a drawn-out discussion of Derbyshire events and politics that carried on for some time after the meal ended. He felt torn, just as he had teased Bingley about being the night before.

Eventually, though, the conversation reached a point where he felt he could excuse himself without appearing rude. He sent to have Wickham's horse, which he now considered his own, saddled and took himself off to Longbourn even as the others were preparing to head the same way by carriage.

When he arrived, Lizzy was out in the part of the garden nearest the front of the house walking with Georgiana as both watched for him. He waved and told them he would join them in a minute before he took the horse off to the stable. Leaving it to the care of a groom, he made his way back around to the two most important women in his life as quickly as he could.

Had Georgiana not been there with Lizzy, he might have tried to steal a kiss from his betrothed. As it was, he had to be satisfied with her smile and the way she immediately took his arm when he offered to join them on their walk.

"How have you been settling in, Georgiana?" he asked as they started to stroll slowly around the greenery.

"Oh, everyone has made me very welcome, Will," she told him happily. "It is nothing like being at school with all those girls who thought they were better than I. Everyone seems to **want** me here."

"We truly do, Georgiana," Lizzy assured her. "Everyone has looked forward to your visit."

"And now Anne is going to be joining us as well," Georgiana said. "The last time I saw her I was so young I really do not remember what she is like. I have wanted to get to know her, but with Aunt Catherine being the way she is, I just never had the opportunity. What is she like, brother?"

Darcy had to admit he did not know nearly as much about their cousin as he would have liked. "Richard is the one who knows Anne best. It was through him that I learned Anne was not the quiet, docile girl Aunt Catherine believed her to be.

"Our cousin has been as lonely as you have, Georgiana. I think you will see that she wants to be your friend as much as you want to be hers."

They spent some time discussing what he knew of Anne and the subterfuges she had used to prevent her mother from finding out her true nature. As they talked, Darcy was surprised to hear his sister tell him small things about herself he had never known or suspected before. Something about Lizzy's presence left them both more open to sharing the little tidbits of memory and feeling they had kept to themselves for so long.

Eventually, they heard the sound of carriages arriving and Darcy knew their walk was nearly over. Georgiana wanted to freshen up before meeting all of Bingley's guests, so she entered the house ahead of them, leaving the betrothed couple briefly on their own.

As soon as his sister was out of earshot, Lizzy said quietly. "I came out early to sit on the bench with my coffee. I kept expecting you to join me. Even though I knew you were not here, I still looked around at every sound and hoped." She leaned closer against my arm.

"I missed you as well," he said. "Throughout dinner I kept waiting for you to make some witty comment on the subject under discussion. After dinner, well, Miss Bingley and Miss Cathcart may both be fine performers, but I wanted to hear _**you**_ playing on the pianoforte. At least thoughts of you sweetened my dreams all last night."

They walked a few steps slowly in comfortable silence before Darcy added, "I spoke with Bingley last night and he does not mind having our good news announced at the same time as his."

"That is good," she said, "and Mama's joy will be boundless."

Darcy chuckled, "Bingley did say he thought there would be enough of your mother's joy for all to share."

"Speaking of sharing, your sister let my sisters know she brought the miniature chessboards as you requested. However, your instructions were to deliver them to you directly. That has left Kitty and Lydia eagerly anticipating your visit so you can accept delivery and pass them on."

"And what is your advice for the situation? Do I request Georgiana to bring them pass them on to your sisters now? Or do I wait until later?"

"Later, I would say. After all, we are welcoming guests on their first visit to our home. We would not want their attention diverted any more than it already is."

"Well, I certainly know about having my attention diverted today. Later it is, then. I suppose he have to go in as well?" he asked.

"I am afraid so," she said, and even though her tone was teasing, he could also see her regret. "After all, they are my relatives and without them I would not have attended the assembly in Lambton. I must welcome them here properly."

"Since you put it that way, I can see why they deserve the attention. I do claim another walk later this afternoon, though. I do not think I could stand another evening apart without a little more time for just the two of us to fortify me."

"I certainly have no objection," she said. "But we had best go in now." They had almost reached the side door already, so the front drive was not visible. However, they heard the unmistakable sounds of yet another carriage arriving. "I wonder who that could be," Lizzy added.

Darcy opened the side door, but before they entered, he quickly stole a kiss. "To fortify me for whoever might have arrived," he explained with a smirk.

Lizzy stepped inside and then turned back, rose up on tiptoes and kissed him quickly.

"Same here," she said before walking inside ahead of him.


	52. Chaos

Darcy and Lizzy entered the sitting room to find a scene of happy chaos. The party from Netherfield, minus Miss Bingley, was just finishing the round of introductions and greetings. Now, they were starting to break up into conversational groups spread throughout the room.

Bennet, Sir Phillip and Darcy's uncle had engaged Lord Sheldon and Mr. Damask in conversation in a section of the room convenient to the door. Bingley appeared trapped on the side of the room with the older women. Darcy suspected that he had been making the introductions and worked himself into a corner. As Darcy started to join the other men, Bingley gave him a look that clearly asked for a rescue. Not seeing a ready way to help him without exposing himself to the same danger, Darcy offered his friend nothing more than a slight shrug and a sympathetic look.

Above all the other conversation, Mrs. Bennet's voice filled the air as she enthusiastically thanked Mrs. Damask and Lady Sheldon for hosting her girls and introducing them to society, particularly that of Sir Barnaby Linton. Her effusions of gratitude allowed for no doubt that Jane's impending wedding was a direct result of their hospitality.

Jane, herself, was welcoming her friends Mrs. Cathcart and Lucy Cathcart while making them acquainted with Kitty and Lydia. Their group was quieter than the one Mrs. Bennet presided over, but Lydia's voice could still sometimes be heard above the din, only to be lowered after a meaningful look from Miss Parks, who stood nearby.

"Well, well, Darcy," said Bennet teasingly as Darcy and Lizzy approached. "When did _**you**_ arrive?"

"As I am certain you already know, sir, I arrived a little while before the rest of the party from Netherfield Park, since I came over the fields on horseback. I have been out walking in the garden with Miss Elizabeth and my sister."

Bennet raised an eyebrow questioningly as he made a show of craning his head to search the group assembled in the room, while the other men chuckled. "I see Lizzy," he finally said, "but where is Georgiana?"

His question was answered by the sudden arrival of Darcy's sister. She almost stumbled into the room while carrying two small packages. At the sight of all the people, Georgiana stopped short and her expression froze into a look of fear.

While he might not have been willing to rescue Bingley, Darcy would do whatever was necessary to help Georgiana. He headed back to the door, accompanied by Lizzy, who obviously had the same idea. Their progress was stopped short as Kitty and Lydia rushed over to his sister, loudly exclaiming as they did.

"Oh, Georgiana! Are _**those**_ the chessboards?"

"Can we see them? Please? Oh, _**do**_ say we can."

"So much for waiting," Lizzy murmured.

Georgiana looked helplessly at Darcy, even as the others in the room noticed her arrival and silenced in expectation of an introduction. Darcy cleared his throat, but before he could continue, Mrs. Hill also appeared in the doorway, closely followed by Anne and Martin.

If he had thought the room was chaotic before, now it was simply an explosion of sound as Kitty and Lydia still asked about the chessboards, Anne greeted Darcy, his uncle and the de Bourghs and Mrs. Bennet loudly wondered what was going on. Bennet, Mr. Damask and Lord Sheldon were all laughing at the situation and everyone else just seemed confused.

Darcy looked to Lizzy, unsure of what to do. She smiled at him and quietly said, "You know how to take control. Go ahead."

Darcy cleared his throat again, this time very deliberately and loudly. "Excuse me," he said, just as loudly. "I think we have a few more introductions to take care of. If you will all allow me, I will make them."

The room quieted down. Lydia and Kitty still had their attention focused on the packages Georgiana held, but they knew without Darcy's permission they would not get their prizes, so they waited with the rest.

Darcy started by essentially announcing the presence of Georgiana, Anne and Martin. "Now, although Georgiana is already known to several of you," he said, "It would probably be best if I simply go around the room to introduce everyone who does not yet know my cousins, and those who do not know Georgiana can greet her then as well."

Although traditionally, he would have started with the person of highest status – Lord Sheldon – Darcy decided that it would be best to introduce the elder Bennets as host and hostess. Bennet simply offered them welcome, but Mrs. Bennet was almost as effusive in her welcome to Anne as she had been with Georgiana. Much to Darcy's surprise, Anne responded in kind.

"I am so very delighted to be here, Mrs. Bennet," she said enthusiastically. "Richard has often told me of your kindness to him and how he feels you are simply a part of his family. You cannot imagine how often I have longed to be here and spend time with you and all of your daughters."

"Oh, my dear Mrs. Hanson," Mrs. Bennet replied. "I have already told Georgiana to think of this as a second home and asked her to call me Aunt Fanny as my nieces and nephews do. You and your young man are welcome to do the same. Just consider yourself family as much as Richard does."

Darcy broke in before the discussion went any further. He decided it was time to get back to tradition for the remainder of those his cousin did not know and next introduced Lord and Lady Sheldon, the Damasks, the Cathcarts and finally all the Bennet daughters. That sparked a good bit more welcoming conversation, so it was some time before he got to Bingley who, as the son of a tradesman, really was at the bottom of the social ladder in the room.

While all the introductions were going on, Bingley had used the welcoming chit chat as a cover to finally make his escape from the matronly side of the room. He slowly worked his way over to stand beside Sir Phillip. It was probably for the best that he had.

When Darcy finally presented Anne and Martin to Bingley, the first words out of his cousin's mouth were, "Mr. Bingley! I am so delighted to finally make your acquaintance. I want to congratulate you on your courtship with Mary! I hope the two of you will soon decide to wed and that you will be as happy together as Martin and I are!"

"Courtship! With _**Mary**_! _**Our**_ _**Mary**_?" Mrs. Bennet screeched. "_**Mr. Bingley and our Mary!"**_

She fanned herself energetically with her handkerchief as she looked at Mr. Bingley for confirmation. Mrs. de Bourgh and Lady Sheldon tried to calm her as she continued, "What does she mean, Mr. Bingley? Why did you not _**say**_ something?"

Bingley had turned red to the tips of his ears. He tried to speak, but nothing came out, not that he would have been heard over Mrs. Bennet's exclamations. Anne, however, had no problem cutting through the din, much to Darcy's surprise. She apparently had more of her mother in her than he had thought.

"Mrs. Bennet! Mr. Bingley! I am so very sorry! Both Will and Richard spoke of the courtship as an established fact and I did not even think that it might not have been publicly announced yet. I was just so happy to finally meet Mr. Bingley that my congratulations slipped right out."

Mrs. Bennet stopped talking, although she continued to flap her handkerchief. Bingley tried again to speak, and this time he managed it.

"I had no idea of keeping secrets from you, Mrs. Bennet," he said. "Nor did I wish to cause you such distress. It is true that I _**am**_ officially courting Miss Mary, and Mr. Bennet has given permission, but she had asked that we wait to announce the courtship until her arrival tomorrow. Miss Mary wanted to be here with you when you learned the news and celebrated it."

"More like she wanted to protect her young man from being the prime focus of the celebration," Darcy heard Bennet mutter from somewhere behind him.

"Oh, my _**dear**_ Mr. Bingley! I am _**so**_ delighted!" Mrs. Bennet squealed even as Anne tried once more to apologize and the other ladies began to congratulate the Bennet matron.

Darcy heard Georgiana quietly ask Kitty and Lydia if they had known. They were still too interested in the packages to do more than confirm that they had. All three turned to look at Darcy, but there was still too much noise for them to ask again about the chessboards.

As he turned away from them, he spotted Bennet looking at him with a clear challenge in his expression. Lizzy also caught her father's look. She stepped a little closer to Darcy and whispered, "Shall we?"

With another glance around the room, Darcy made his decision. He doubted the noise could get any louder, so why not get it over with and reap the benefits of having the betrothal known. Clearing his throat loudly again, he drew the attention of the room.

"In the interests of full disclosure," he said into the suddenly silent room, "I also have an announcement to make. We had intended to share the news at the same time as Bingley and Miss Mary, so I may as well tell you now. Miss Elizabeth and I are happy to inform you that we have agreed to marry, and Mr. Bennet has approved our betrothal."

Mrs. Bennet proved him wrong. "_**Betrothal**_?" she shrieked at an even louder volume than when she had questioned Bingley's courtship. "_**You and Lizzy- betrothed?**_" She stopped fanning herself. Her hands dropped to her sides as her eyes rolled up and she slumped down before slowly sliding off the sofa on which she had been sitting and falling into a heap on the floor.

"She has fainted," Mrs. de Bourgh declared to the room.

She knelt and attempted to revive her hostess. Mrs. Damask and Lady Sheldon joined her as the other women began to crowd around as well. Most of the attention in the room was now fixed firmly on Mrs. Bennet. Even Kitty and Lydia ran over to see that their mother was well, and Lizzy joined them. Darcy was surprised to feel a large hand come to rest heavily on his left shoulder.

"Congratulations and well done," his uncle said just loudly enough for Darcy to hear him over the commotion surrounding Mrs. Bennet. "I suppose you did not tell me earlier as a bit of payback for my not telling what I knew of Miss Rose."

"You suppose correctly, sir," Darcy said with a smirk.

"Well, that also explains why Bennet has been looking so smug. I knew he was keeping a secret, but had not been able to figure it out yet."

"Oh, we have all manner of secrets going on here – relationships, rank and more," Darcy said.

"Hmm. Yes, well, all will come out eventually," said his uncle a little sheepishly.

The two stood together and watched as Anne apologized to Bingley once more and the group of women succeeded in reviving Mrs. Bennet. Lydia and Lizzy provided the strong arms the older woman needed to stand and return to her seat. She reached for the handkerchief she had dropped when she fainted. It was too much of a stretch, so Kitty picked it up for her. Almost as soon as the square of lace-trimmed fabric was in her hand, she found her voice again.

"Oh, my, my, my!" she exclaimed. "Is it true? Can it be true? **Our Mary** in a **courtship** and **Lizzy** **betrothed**? Oh, tell me I am not **dreaming**?"

Lizzy patted her mother's arm reassuringly. "It **is** true, Mama, every bit of it. Mary and Mr. Bingley met in London and he leased Netherfield Park so he could be near her and continue the courtship once she returned to Longbourn.

"Oh, how romantic," Mrs. Bennet sighed, fluttering her handkerchief vigorously in front of her chest. "And such a handsome, cheerful young man he is too. But what of you and Mr. Darcy. How did that come about?"

Lizzy patted her mother's arm again as she explained, "We have had plenty of time to talk while he visited here and have overcome our differences as we got to know one another better. Yesterday morning he asked if I would marry him and I said yes. Papa gave his blessing then, but we wanted to wait and share our news after you learned about Mary because we thought her courtship was important as well."

"Important? Of course, it is. Oh, my! _**Oh, my!**_"

The content of the conversation must have finally made sense to Georgiana. She looked quickly from Lizzy to Darcy and back and he could see the understanding dawn in her expression.

"Will!" she exclaimed, "You truly intend to marry** Lizzy**? The Bennets will be my **sisters** for real!"

"And they will truly be **my cousins**!" Anne announced happily.

Her comment released the floodgates and congratulations poured in from all over the room. It was an overwhelming sensation, and Darcy got a sense of why Mrs. Bennet had fainted. He was feeling a little lightheaded himself until Lizzy left her mother's side and came to stand arm in arm with him. With her to support him, he felt he could catch his breath and even respond to the comments. He could also see why Miss Mary had wished to be there to support Bingley when their time came to be the focus of attention.

Eventually, the furor subsided, only to return when Lydia said, "Well, Mr. Darcy, as my brother-to-be, you really should let Georgiana give us those packages."

"Lydia!" said Miss Parks disapprovingly, but her remonstrances were drowned by a general request to see what Georgiana had brought.

Darcy said, "Just like our news, I had intended to defer the presentation of the packages until a little later so they would not distract from the gathering, but I think that plan is now a lost cause." Everyone laughed at his comment. When the room quieted, he asked his sister, "Did you remove the plates as I requested?"

Georgiana nodded. Those who did not know what was likely to be in the packages looked at Darcy curiously.

He explained, "As some of you may already know, my father enjoyed playing chess. Because he did not travel far from home due to illness, he played most of his games by post and he maintained a very large correspondence to do so. He would often have dozens of games going at any one time. To help keep track of them, he commissioned a local craftsman to make several miniature chessboards that he kept in his study. Each of his most frequent partners in play was assigned a board which was personalized with a small brass plate with that partner's name inscribed. After my father's death, I sent some of those boards off to the individuals named on the plates, however, I did retain some for my own use as well. Mr. Bennet has one of them, which has been a source of great enjoyment to Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia, prompting them to learn the game. On the first day of my visit, I made an agreement with both of my _sisters-to-be_ that if they could each best me in a game of chess that evening, I would have Georgiana bring them each one of the miniature boards for their own use. Georgiana, please pass on the packages to your future _**sisters**_."

A little nervous at suddenly being the center of attention again, Georgiana trembled a bit as she offered Kitty and Lydia their prizes. Lydia accepted hers quickly and immediately began to unwrap it. Kitty, however, offered Georgiana a quick, comforting hug before unwrapping her own.

Despite her head start, Lydia was no faster at getting her package open than Kitty. In her excitement, she fumbled at untying the knots in the string that kept it tied together. As a result, the attention of the room was divided between the girls as each unwrapped her small box and lifted the inlaid chessboard lid to reveal the tiny, carved playing pieces, tweezers and bowl nestled within.

Sir Phillip immediately asked Kitty for the honor of playing the first game on her set, oblivious to the winks and nods that requesst prompted among others in the room. After she agreed, Lord Sheldon laughingly challenged Lydia to demonstrate her skill at the game against him.

Once again, the occupants of the room dispersed into smaller groups. Anne pulled Georgiana to join her in one corner of the room with Jane, Mrs. Cathcart and Lucy. In their corner, Mrs. Bennet and her group of matrons happily settled into discussion with a new range of topics. Courtships, betrothals and the upcoming wedding were their primary subjects, although Darcy noticed some speculative glances directed at Kitty and Sir Phillip as well.

That couple sat to either side of a small occasional table on which they set up their game. Nearby, Lydia presided over the arrangement of her board on another small table. The remaining occupants of the room gathered around to watch the games in progress, with Mr. Bennet settling into a chair next to Lydia while the rest stood.

Martin joined Lizzy and Darcy as they watched Kitty's game begin. Quietly, Darcy said to his new cousin-by-marriage, "You and Anne arrived much earlier than we expected. You must have been on the road well before dawn."

Chuckling, Martin replied, "If we had made the trip in one day that would be true. Instead, we left yesterday as soon as we received Mr. Bennet's confirmation that we would be welcome. We spent the night in London and came on from there this morning."

"Was there any particular reason for your haste?" asked Lizzy.

"Anne was excited to arrive here quickly," Martin admitted, "but she was also concerned. Her mother knows now about our marriage and Anne has been expecting an irate visit from Lady Catherine at any time. We decided to come here _**before**_ that could happen. If Lady Catherine shows up at Boxwell, my family will simply tell him we have gone away on a trip, with no mention of our intended destination. Of course, we will have to face her at some time, but Anne is enjoying her new freedom and the opportunity to show her true self for the first time. I did not wish for her mother to ruin that yet."

Darcy and Lizzy nodded understandingly, and Lizzy said, "She seems happy here."

They all looked over to see Anne laughing over some comment Lucy had made. As they watched, Anne leaned towards Georgiana and said something that was clearly meant to gently tease the younger girl, who smiled and laughed herself.

"I love to see it," Martin said, looking fondly at his wife. "I simply cannot imagine growing up in such a challenging household.

"I am glad she found you," Darcy told him. "I have always wanted her to be happy, but I did not think that would be the case if she were married to me. When we discussed it, Richard, who has always known Anne better, agreed with me. I do wish I had taken steps to help her out of that situation earlier, but as you know, I believed in my aunt far longer than I should have."

"That is partly my fault," Peter Fitzwilliam said as he quietly joined the conversation. "I did not challenge your belief in my sister even though I knew you were being taken in by her. I thought the warnings would be better coming from Richard instead of being dictates from me or your father. That placed both of you boys in a bad position and led to some antagonism between you. I am very sorry for that. I did not intend to leave you unprotected, but somehow that was the result."

"It cannot be changed now," Lizzy said. "Instead of worrying about regret or things that might have been done differently, we all need to think about how to protect ourselves from the challenges Lady Catherine presents to us _**right now**_. We have a good start with two of her primary agents out of the way. Anne is safe. In fact, all those she might be likely to harm are either here, or soon to arrive here, where we can all look after each other. Viscount Rand, you know your sister better than any of us. What is she most likely to do next?"

Peter looked over at the two chess games in progress. "Her game is in shambles. She has lost all her major pieces and now only has a few pawns and the queen to protect the king. We still have all our major pieces and largely control the board. As I see it, she is clearly going to lose this game she began years ago and I expect she knows it. That means her most likely next steps will be to set aside all vestiges of the game, before we can declare a checkmate, and do something drastic fueled by her ill temper. What that might be, however, I do not know. I suspect she does not know either."

"If that is the case, then what can we do?" Martin asked.

"Be vigilant," Peter replied. Looking down at the game in front of him, he smiled and added, "I could say the same to Kitty."

The other three all looked and nodded. "Hmm," said Martin, looking between the two players, "I wonder if she actually **wants** to win."

"Oh, I think she wins either way," Peter said with a soft laugh and the other three joined in.


	53. Escape

After the first chess games on the miniature boards, lost by Kitty and won by Lydia, the party split apart even further. Bennet invited the men to join him in his study. Then, realizing the number of men compared to the size of the room, he rephrased that to an invitation to gather around the dining room table.

However, once they heard that Anne and Lizzy wanted to spend some time together with Georgiana, Darcy, Martin, Sir Phillip and Bingley decided to walk out to the bridge on the boundary between Longbourn and Lucas Lodge instead of staying inside. They left the older men to talk in the study, which would now fit the reduced group size.

Darcy led the way out the side door and into the formal garden, following the route he and Richard had taken the day they arrived at Longbourn. As they walked, he described the change from eagerly anticipating seeing the young ladies to fear and worry as they heard their cries for help.

The most graphic description of the day was provided by the huge rosebush as they stepped through the gap in the wall near the "hermitage." A large portion of the bush was still strong and vigorous – a mound of canes growing up and over the wall behind it and extending for several feet along it as well. It was just now beginning to open out with a scattering of soft pink blossoms. A spot near the center of the mound and spreading out from it along a partially trampled path told the story of its use as a temporary prison for Wickham. Broken and browning canes stuck out at all angles from the original impact point. Scraps of fabric still fluttered here and there from the sharp thorns.

"You know, after being thrown into that, I think Wickham is lucky to still be alive," Martin said after getting a good look at the plant.

"He is lucky to be alive even without being thrown in there. In fact, being thrown in there may have just saved him," Darcy said flatly. "I was ready to kill him with my bare hands, and I expect Richard felt the same. You can still see the shadow of the bruises on Miss Elizabeth's throat. I will not forget that easily."

"What were the ladies doing out here?" Sir Phillip asked. "Had Miss Elizabeth been visiting Lucas Lodge?"

"No," replied Darcy. "They keep one another company on walks down those paths on either side of the river. I understand there is another bridge downstream that they can use to cross over." He gestured down the pathway where it disappeared into the trees on the river's edge. "Apparently, a dozen years ago or so, the previous wooden bridge there collapsed, and Richard came along just in time to help Miss Elizabeth and Miss Lucas from being badly injured by the debris."

"Ah, so he had some experience rescuing the fair ladies," Bingley said with a laugh.

"That he did!" said another voice. The men turned to see Sir William Lucas coming across the bridge on horseback.

"Good day, Sir William," Darcy said as the man approached. "May I introduce you to my companions?"

"I have already met Sir Phillip," he said, "but I do not recognize the other two."

Darcy introduced Bingley and Martin. Sir William pronounced himself delighted to meet any friend or relative of his new son, Colonel Fitzwilliam, and the men all talked for a few minutes about Richard and his penchant for rescuing damsels in distress.

"Were you on your way to Longbourn?" Darcy asked as the older man seemed inclined to turn to Darcy's own exploits as the next bit of conversational fodder.

"Ah, yes!" answered Sir William. "I just wanted to check on my friend and see how he is holding up with all the guests who are arriving."

"Well, my uncle arrived yesterday, and we left him with Bennet, Mr. Damask and Lord Sheldon for company not very long ago. I am certain they will be happy to accept a visit from you," Darcy told him.

"In that case, I think I will continue my trip. What about you gentlemen? Just out for a walk?"

"More or less," Darcy said. "Would you have any objection if we take the river trail and come back by the path along your side?"

"No objection at all," Sir William said, grinning at them. "It is about time someone other than my daughter and Miss Lizzy enjoyed the use of that bridge. Bennet and I shared the cost of building it, but neither of us use it."

The way that he said 'Miss Lizzy' reminded Darcy of his good news, which he delivered with a grin. "Oh, Sir William, I have some news you should hear before Bennet decides to teasingly withhold it from you. Miss Elizabeth and I are now officially betrothed."

"Betrothed are you? Capital! I wish you both great joy!" Sir William boomed, speaking loudly enough that he startled his horse and had to bring it back under control when it bucked slightly. "Capital!"

"And I am in a courtship with Miss Mary," Bingley added quickly, happy to share his news as well.

"Very wise of you, although a betrothal would be wiser," Sir William teased. "Congratulations to you as well! Ha! I think I shall have to find a way to tease Bennet instead, now that I have the news he would indeed try to withhold. Capital! Well, enjoy your walk, gentlemen. I shall see you at Friday's dinner party if I do not see you before. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. Bingley and Mr. Hanson."

He rode off chuckling to himself as he considered ways to tease his friend. Martin rolled his eyes at Darcy and Bingley.

"You two," he said. "First you keep it a deep, dark secret, and now you tell everyone."

"Did you not do the same as soon as you could without endangering Anne?" Sir Phillip asked.

Martin looked at him in surprise, then smirked. "Yes, I suppose I did."

With a laugh, Darcy pointed to the trail. They began their riverside walk.

~o~

The younger men returned to find that Mrs. Bennet had insisted on taking Lady Sheldon, Mrs. Damask and Mrs. de Bourgh along with her to make visits and announce the happy news to several of her neighbors. They had left shortly after Sir William arrived and would probably be gone all afternoon. Lizzy, Anne and Mrs. Cathcart had the sitting room to themselves when the men entered it.

"Mama tried to drag me along," Lizzy told him, "but I told her you would not be best pleased if you returned from your walk to find me gone for the rest of the afternoon. She had to concede the point, especially after Lady Sheldon agreed with me and offered her carriage for the excursion."

"I like Lady Sheldon," Darcy said.

"I think she likes you as well," Anne offered. "Or, at least, she approves of you for Lizzy."

"Well, that is something, anyway," replied Darcy, "What happened to the rest of the women?"

"Jane and Lucy went upstairs to talk in Jane's room. Georgiana, Kitty and Lydia went off to the music room."

"Yes, we passed by them on our way inside," Darcy said. "Georgiana is on the pianoforte, but your sisters are still fascinated by the new chessboards. They appeared to be much more interested in arranging and rearranging the men in a variety of configurations than in listening to the music."

"They have new toys. I am certain my sisters will enjoy them for some time to come," Lizzy laughed.

"Should I have had Georgiana bring one for you as well?" Darcy asked.

"No. After all, once we are married, I will be able to ask you for one at any time."

"What do you say, Bingley," asked Sir Phillip, interrupting the teasing between the two, "shall we go to the music room? If the young ladies will play in turn, we could get in some dance practice."

Knowing Sir Phillip really just wanted to spend time with Kitty, Bingley agreed, "I suspect we will end up playing more chess, but I am fine either way. Come on."

Bingley gestured to the door. With a wide grin, Sir Phillip hastened out ahead of him. As he left, Bingley turned back and rolled his eyes slightly at Darcy and the others.

"I suspect there will be another announcement to excite Mrs. Bennet soon," said Martin once the two had left.

"There might be a courtship announced soon," Lizzy said, "but nothing more. According to Papa, and I agree, Kitty is still too young to marry and has not had enough experience in society yet. Before she marries, she needs to spend some time with Aunt Madeline and possibly the Damasks to learn how to interact in broader sphere than what she has dealt with in Meryton."

"That would make sense," Martin agreed. "Especially if she is to be the mistress of Rosings Park, she would need to at least feel confident in broader society. Has she learned how to run an estate from your mother?"

"All five of us have learned the duties of a mistress towards her estate, but less from Mama than from our governesses," Lizzy said with a slight grimace.

"Your governess was chosen by Mother, was she not?" Anne asked.

"Yes, and she spied for your mother as well, but she was not all bad as a governess. I just did not care for her very much," replied Lizzy.

"I was fortunate that my uncle picked my governess," Anne said, "although he did it in a way to make Mother think it was her idea. Mrs. Jenkinson has gone to live with her sister and help raise her nieces and nephews now that I no longer need her as a companion. Before she left me, I gave her a sum that will leave her comfortable if she chooses not to work anymore. That is neither here nor there, of course. What I want to know is, how was your walk? The neighbor, Sir William, said you were taking the river path that Lizzy told me is her favorite."

"I can see why," Martin replied. "Perhaps you and I can take a walk there together during our visit. It was very pleasant. We saw some trout in the river and several promising places to catch them. I would love to try my luck fishing there at some point if I could borrow the tackle."

"That will not be a problem," Lizzy said. "When Uncle Edward arrives, he will be happy to go out with you and share the gear he keeps here. He loves to fish and knows all the best spots. Trout is frequently on the menu during his summer visits."

"I look forward to meeting him," Martin said before turning the conversation to other matters that kept them occupied for some time.

~o~

Although they had made no firm plans, Darcy was determined to arrive at Longbourn the next day early enough to spend some quiet time with Lizzy in the garden. He knew the day would be filled with family arrivals and plenty of company. Before he could handle that, he needed a little private fortification.

Because he did not want to oversleep, Darcy excused himself early that evening. The whole party from Netherfield had returned there for dinner and used the meal as an opportunity to talk over all their various experiences. After the separation, Darcy declined to join the rest to talk some more or hear the ladies play, hoping to get enough sleep to avoid a repeat of his late morning.

Of course, because he was concerned, he woke up even earlier than he had intended. He did not let that bother him, instead taking time over his clothes and easing into the morning until he felt it was time that he could leave.

Darcy had asked one of the grooms to have his horse ready just before dawn. The groom was just finishing checking the tack as Darcy came out. Thanking the man for his trouble with a small monetary tip, Darcy mounted and headed off to Longbourn using the now-familiar path over the fields.

As he had hoped, by the time he had left his horse in the Longbourn stable and walked around to their favorite bench in the garden, Lizzy had just arrived. He smiled broadly as he realized she must have expected him that morning to judge by the second cup she carried.

Knowing they could be observed, he settled for a quick, chaste kiss in greeting before accepting the cup of hot coffee she offered. They sat side by side on the bench, a little closer than was strictly proper.

"I know you did not promise to be here," she said as he took the first sip of his drink, "As you can see, I hoped."

"I am glad to fulfil your hopes," he replied. "We had so little private time yesterday, and I knew today was likely to be the same."

"It was certainly a busy day for everyone yesterday. I know when they arrive my young cousins will want plenty of attention. I usually bring them out here for a romp before they have to head off to the nursery."

"May I join you?" Darcy asked.

Lizzy looked at him curiously. "Are you much for playing with children?" she asked him.

"I often played with Georgiana when she was younger. Surely I am not so old that I cannot play chase with a child or a game of hide-and-seek."

"You have surprised me. You usually appear so formal. I look forward to seeing you with my cousins."

They lapsed into silence, both taking small sips of their drinks while watching the sky lighten and listening to the birdsong. The day was a great deal cloudier than the previous few had been, but Darcy doubted it would rain until probably much later in the day. He hoped it would hold off until well after the Gardiners arrived.

Lizzy must have still been thinking about the children, because after a time she asked him what it was like to have only one sibling who was so much younger than he.

"The hardest part, really, was losing my mother while Georgiana was still very young," he said. "It might have been because he knew he would probably not live until my sister reached adulthood, but my father always made sure I knew Georgiana relied on me to guide and protect her. I think sometimes a large age gap will divide siblings, as happened with Richard and his older brother. Somehow for the two of us, it made us a little closer."

"Richard rarely speaks of his brother and even more rarely says anything good of him. James Fitzwilliam only visited here once that I can remember, and he complained nearly the whole time about how unfair his father was in stopping here on their return trip from school."

"That sounds like James," Darcy admitted. "Richard, on the other hand, always enjoyed his visits here, although I never understood it at the time, nor did I ever think I would change my mind on the subject."

"Does that mean you _**have**_ changed your mind?" Lizzy asked teasingly.

"Very much so," Darcy replied, returning her smile. "Richard tried to tell me, but I was too headstrong to listen. _**Now**_, I would say Longbourn is one of my favorite places, so long as you are here as well."

"Very well said," Lizzy told him in a teasing tone.

Darcy thought she was about to say something more, but she stopped suddenly, her attention riveted on the hill where the road wound down towards the house. He followed her gaze to spot a man on horseback just coming over the top of the ridge. The rider was not known to him, but the red coat that was obviously a military uniform and the speed at which he traveled did not bode well.

"I think Mrs. Hill will have to forgive us this once," he said, standing and setting his cup down on the bench before offering Lizzy his arm. "We should probably see what the rider wants before he has to wake the rest of the house.

She also stood and placed her cup down. Leaving the dishes there, together they quickly made their way around to the front of the house, arriving just as the rider slowed his horse. Darcy looked to Lizzy, but she did not recognize the man any more than he had.

"I understand Colonel Fitzwilliam has gone to London," the man said as he dismounted near the couple. "Is Mr. Darcy or Mr. Bennet here?"

"I am Mr. Darcy. This lady is Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Ah, good. You will need to hear my message as well, I think, Miss," the man said. "I am Captain Jackson, an acquaintance of Colonel Fitzwilliam, and the man charged with arranging the court-martial for George Wickham, also known as Lieutenant Brickham."

"My cousin, Colonel Fitzwilliam, has spoken of you." Seeing the look on the other man's face, Darcy continued, "Is there a problem?"

"I am afraid there is, Mr. Darcy. As you know, we have had Mr. Wickham held under guard since you brought him in last week. Sometime early this morning, whether with the collusion of his guard or not, Wickham escaped custody and is now on the loose. He has stolen a horse and we think he is headed to London, but he might still be in the area or he might double back to take his revenge upon you. He struck me as the kind of man who believes in revenge whether it is warranted or not. I thought it important to warn you and the Bennet family as quickly as possible."

"I thank you for that," Darcy said. "Have you any idea **how** he escaped? It sounds like you think he might have had help."

"That is my opinion, yes, although I am not sure from what level the assistance may have come," Captain Jackson said. "The guard claims he was hit from behind and knocked out. When he came to, Wickham was long gone."

"But you doubt the story?" Lizzy said.

"Yes, Miss Bennet, although I do not have enough proof yet."

"My father and Mr. Darcy's uncle, the Colonel's father, are inside and will probably have the same questions for you that we have. Will you join us for some coffee or tea and perhaps some breakfast while we question you?"

"I would be most grateful, Miss Bennet. It has been a long morning already and I have had no chance to break my fast and no idea when I would."

They brought Captain Jackson into the breakfast room where Bennet, Peter and Martin were all enjoying breakfast. After introductions, Captain Jackson once again shared the bad news. Over breakfast, the group covered every detail the Captain knew about Wickham's escape.

After hearing all the news, Peter said, "I had already planned to leave this morning for Kent. This news makes a frank discussion with my sister all the more imperative."

"Your sister, sir?" Captain Jackson asked.

"We believe some, if not all, of Wickham's actions were done under the direction of or in expectation of financial incentive from my sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. She holds a long-standing and entirely unreasonable grudge against both Bennet and me."

"What do you think you can do to stop her?"

"I have recently gained some leverage over her that I never had before. It is currently a family secret, so I would rather not be explicit, but I may now have a way to at least keep her in check."

"I wish you good fortune then," Captain Jackson said, standing. "I thank you for breakfast, Mr. Bennet, but I really must get back to the search for Wickham. Please be sure you and all your family take precautions to remain safe. I will keep you posted."

Peter left soon after Captain Jackson. His hope was to have an interview with Lady Catherine that afternoon, stay the night somewhere near Rosings Park, or in London if he could get that far, and then return in time for the dinner party on Friday. After some discussion, Sir Phillip went along with him. As heir to Rosings Park and the last male representative of the de Bourgh family, he had an interest in the discussion. In addition, Darcy, Bennet, Anne and Martin all felt it was best if Peter not travel or confront his sister alone. Anne, in particular, had warned him to be very careful not to underestimate her mother's cunning. With return warnings for everyone in the household to take care, Peter and Sir Phillip were on their way.


	54. Attack

By mid-morning, all the members of the household had been warned to stay in company and stay close to the house. Mrs. Bennet was the most disappointed, since she had wanted to do more visiting to spread the good news about her three oldest daughters. Mrs. de Bourgh reminded her that the Gardiners and Mary would be arriving soon and that the dinner party might need more planning. The two ladies soon settled in the sitting room with Jane, who seemed to have infinite patience with her mother's effusions and Anne, who had never planned a party of any kind before and was curious how it was done.

Darcy and Lizzy joined the younger girls in the music room after Darcy sent a messenger to Netherfield to warn the inhabitants there of Wickham's escape. Bingley arrived soon after in response, saying that the rest of the party had decided to wait until later in the afternoon to make their visit.

"Lady Sheldon is giving my sister lessons in the duties of a gentleman's wife," he explained to Darcy and Lizzy when he joined them in the music room. She has also offered to assist my sister in society if Caroline is willing to work to amend her attitude."

"That is kind of her," Darcy said. "Your sister has many fine attributes. With the help of Lady Sheldon, she can learn to make the most of them."

"Both Lady Sheldon and Mrs. Damask have privately told me that part of their willingness to help is because my sister's behavior and status could eventually affect Mary's happiness. They also said it was a shame for someone with the potential Caroline has to display herself so poorly. I am just glad she will be gaining their help."

"They both taught me a great deal," Lizzy said. "I also felt they were able to expose Jane and me to a much wider circle of acquaintances and into a, well, more elevated society, if you will, than we would otherwise expect. I am certain they can do the same for your sister."

"I have to say it is a relief to me that they offered. She has been so subdued since we talked about her expectations for the future. I hope this will ease some of her worry about what will happen as my courtship with Miss Mary progresses."

"Just having Lady Sheldon and Mrs. Damask willing to introduce her to their circles of society will be enough to demonstrate that no one considers her 'on the shelf' even if you do marry before she does," Darcy said. "Once all the impending Bennet marriages take place, Miss Bingley's connections become an additional draw on top of her dowry and good looks. If she can also be taught to moderate her behavior, she should be to attract some fine prospects that match what she is looking for in a husband."

"Just not you," Lizzy teased.

"Never me," confirmed Darcy. "I have everything I need in you."

Bingley rolled his eyes and chuckled at the two of them. Kitty and Lydia looked up from their game of chess at the sound.

"Have you been discussing something amusing?" Lydia asked.

"It is your sister and Darcy who are amusing," replied Bingley.

"Ah, and I suppose you have never said anything like that to Miss Mary?" Darcy asked.

Bingley colored to his ear tips. His silence spoke volumes and both Lizzy and Darcy chuckled at the lack of response.

"I am looking forward to seeing Mary again," Kitty said, kindly deflecting the attention from Bingley. "She has been gone so long it makes me wonder how different she will be."

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, you and Jane both changed after your trips to London and the trip to Derbyshire. I do not mean that in a bad way, it was just clear you both had, well, I guess grown is the best way to express it."

Lizzy nodded in understanding. "I suppose you are correct. We had seen more of the world than Meryton and even the familiar starts to look different when you have a wider experience to compare it to. That was the intent of the visits in many ways, I think. But Mary has visited the Gardiners in London before. Why do you think this trip will have changed her?"

"She visited the Gardiners previously, but not for the exposure to society. And, she has never been in a courtship before. That will make her different as well."

"Not to reveal too much, but I do know it has made her very happy," Lizzy said, causing Bingley to color yet again.

"I hope their party arrives here soon," Bingley mumbled.

"That will all depend on how quickly they were able to leave this morning," Lizzy reminded him. "Add four children to the party and it is easy to have unexpected delays."

"I have just about lost this game," Kitty said. "Perhaps you should play the next with Lydia to take your mind off the wait."

Bingley agreed and changed places with Kitty to begin a new game. Georgiana continued playing in the background while Kitty, Lizzy and Darcy watched the play.

~o~

"They truly are late," Lizzy said to the small group sitting in Bennet's study. Lord Sheldon had joined Bennet, Bingley, Lizzy and Darcy for a time while the others in the party were either sitting with Mrs. Bennet or enjoying the music being provided by the other young ladies in the music room. It was nearly four in the afternoon, and the party from Netherfield had arrived an hour previous expecting to find the Gardiners and Mary already there.

"The last word we had was that they intended to leave early and should have been here before noon," Bennet said. "Ordinarily, if Gardiner knows he will be delayed, he would send an express. I think he would also do so, if possible, should their carriage break down on the way. After all, we have plenty of people with carriages available to go pick them all up in that event. It must have been something unforeseen that has made them late without them being able to see how late they would be."

"I hate to think of all the possibilities," Lizzy said.

"Your uncle is a seasoned traveler," Lord Sheldon said. "While we are all concerned, do not borrow any worries. I am certain they will be here as soon as they can."

"I know you are correct, but normally I would ease my worries by going for a walk. The news about Mr. Wickham being on the loose prevents that outlet for my energy."

"I would be happy to walk with you," Darcy said.

"No," objected Bennet. "You are as much of a target as she is. Until we know more about where he is, I would not feel comfortable even just having the two of you walk on your own in the garden. You could easily fight him off if he is unarmed, but we do not know that for certain. You would have little defense against a gun."

Whatever response Darcy might have made was interrupted by a knock at the study door. Mrs. Hill looked in.

"Sir, the stable boy you set to watching the road just reported seeing a carriage top the rise. I have come to you first as you requested."

"Thank you, Mrs. Hill," Mr. Bennet replied. He struggled to his feet as he excused the housekeeper. Turning to the others, who had all stood in preparation to leave the room, he said, "I wanted to have a chance to get to the door before the rest of the crowd."

Taking the servants' route, which was a little faster than twisting through the main corridor, the small group made their way to the entry. They arrived just before the group from the sitting room, who had spotted the carriage through the windows as it came into the drive. Because of the number of people who wanted to welcome the arrivals, the group spilled out the door and gathered on the front steps.

Darcy heard Lizzy breathe a sigh of relief as she recognized the carriage. "It is them," she said softly.

"Who else did you think it might be?" he asked.

"I had a sudden fear that it might be your aunt come to cause trouble."

"I am glad I had not considered that possibility, or I would have been very worried myself," Darcy told her. "Now we just need to learn what delayed them so."

That appeared to be the question on everyone's minds, because it was asked again and again amidst the greetings. Edward, Madeline and Mary all asked to hold the explanations until the children were settled and the adult travelers could go in and sit down. The children had no problem speaking up, however.

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Papa shot the wicked man with the Colonel's pistol!" shouted the oldest boy, rushing over to his favorite cousin as soon as he tumbled out of the carriage. He grabbed her hand and bounced on his toes in excitement as he spoke.

The next oldest joined him and added, "The man had red lines all over his face. He tried to grab Mary, but he called her Elizabeth Bennet. That is you! Why would the wicked man want to hurt you, Lizzy?"

"Wicked man!" Darcy exclaimed. "Do they mean Wickham?" He turned to Edward for confirmation.

Edward nodded and Lizzy quickly asked, "He attacked Mary thinking she was me?"

Edward gestured for calm in the explosion of exclamations that followed. "Please!" he said loudly, cutting through the din. "Can we please get the children settled first, so the adults can sit down and tell the story in an orderly fashion? I know I could use a drink!"

Although eager to learn more, the others agreed to his request. Speculating on what might have happened, they began to head inside. Madeline and the nursemaid the Gardiners had brought with them gathered the children together to take them upstairs. The young ones went with good grace after Lizzy promised to play with them in the garden after the adults had their discussion.

"Make it soon, please!" the oldest boy asked.

"As soon as I can," Lizzy promised.

They clattered up the stairs followed by their mother and the maid. Meanwhile, the rest of the party headed into the sitting room. Mrs. Bennet called Mrs. Hill and ordered drinks sent in while everyone else claimed seats in their favorite part of the room. Madeline soon joined them, having settled the children in the nursery. It was only when the tea arrived and Kitty and Lydia started serving it that they noticed someone else was missing.

"Where are Mary and Mr. Bingley?" Mrs. Bennet asked loudly.

"Right here," came Bingley's voice from the door. He and Mary walked into the room arm in arm. "We have an announcement to make."

"Have I not already spoiled your announcement?" Anne asked cheerfully. Martin nudged her to be quiet.

Bingley laughed. "You did take care of announcing my courtship, but now I would like to announce that Miss Mary and I are betrothed."

"Betrothed?" came the predictable loud response from Mrs. Bennet. "**Oh, my**!"

"I do not recall you asking my permission for this announcement," Mr. Bennet said sternly.

Apparently, Bingley realized he was being teased. "Oh, you gave it to me implicitly when you agreed to the courtship. After hearing that Mary was threatened on the way here, I was not going to wait another minute to settle our future."

"Wise decision," said Bennet, "but I would really like to hear what **did** happen on the journey. Gardiner, I think you have delayed long enough. We can congratulate Bingley and my daughter once we have the most pressing news."

The rest of the room' occupants agreed, although several offered congratulations to the couple as they made their way to seats near Lizzy and Darcy. They were just about to take their seats when Anne stood.

"Wait," she said. "Athough I feel as if I already know Mary, I still think Martin and I need to be introduced to her and the rest of the new arrivals."

Everyone laughed as Mrs. Bennet said, "We already consider you so much a part of our family that we forgot about the need to introduce you to the others. We must also present Mrs. de Bourgh and Georgiana."

The introductions were quickly made as the younger girls finished serving the tea to all the group. Mrs. Hill also brought in a selection of biscuits and small cakes, and those were quickly passed around as well. Soon everyone was settled with their refreshments and all eyes turned expectantly to Edward.

"First off, you should know we left the house as early as we had hoped. The children were cooperative, and even though it was a bit crowded in the carriage, we all started off in good spirits. Despite the gray skies, the weather remained as dry as it is here and the roads were in fairly good shape. We made good time and had no problems until we reached the village about halfway along where I normally stop to rest the horses. The coaching inn there has a nice fenced-in side yard where the children can run around a bit while we wait, while being out of the way of other travelers. Mary had joined the nursemaid near the fence so they could watch the children. Well, you know how coaching inns are. People are always moving through, arriving, leaving, wandering around. Even if you are on the alert, it is not easy to keep track of everyone, and I was not entirely on the alert."

"So, you never saw Wickham coming?" Darcy surmised.

"Exactly," Edward said. "I was generally keeping a watch on the people coming in and out of the inn, but I think he must have been hiding around the back of the stables. Anyway, before I realized what was happening, he had come out from wherever that was, and advanced on Mary with a drawn pistol, shouting as if he thought she was Lizzy. It took me a minute to realize who he must be, but then I caught site of the network of red and swollen cuts and scratches on his face and understood. My driver and footman normally have weapons ready as we travel, but they were busy getting the horses hitched back up and were not close enough to get them in time."

Mrs. Bennet had started fanning herself with her handkerchief as her brother spoke. "What did you do?" she asked.

"Well, yesterday evening Colonel Fitzwilliam and his wife came to our house for dinner. Before he left, he gave me a small pistol and said he just had a feeling I might need it. His feelings of that kind have kept him alive on the battlefield, so I took note. I had the pistol loaded and ready, tucked into a pocket just inside the door of the carriage near where I stood. Wickham was advancing on Mary quickly, shouting foul things all the while. I took out that pistol and, as soon as I had a clear shot, I took care of him. He dropped, and that was the end of him, although not the end of the matter."

With a gasp, Mrs. Bennet swayed and it looked for a moment like she might faint again. Mrs. de Bourgh, on one side of her, and Jane, on the other, patted her hand and reminded her that everyone was safe.

While this was going on, Darcy took the opportunity to ask for confirmation. "So, Wickham is dead?"

Edward nodded solemnly. "Yes, Wickham is dead. He will not present a danger to anyone else again."

"Why was he calling Mary by Lizzy's name," Bennet asked. "No matter how closely they resembled each other as children they would not be mistaken for twins now, even though it is clear they are related."

Lizzy and Mary both found themselves under scrutiny from the others in the room. Since they were sitting right next to each other, it was easy to see the strong resemblance between them, although just as easy for those who knew them to see the many differences.

"I have been thinking about that as we traveled," Edward said. "I know Lizzy distrusted him before she ever arrived back in Meryton. Lizzy, is it true you never spent much time in close enough company that he would know your features well?"

"I stayed as far away from him as I could," Lizzy confirmed. "Even when he attacked me, he probably did not see my features well enough to know me from Mary, especially since he had never seen Mary before."

Edward nodded. "That is what I thought. I also do not believe he was seeing or thinking very clearly. He moved and sounded like someone in the grip of a fever, while his actions were fueled by rage and delirium. I also think one of his eyes was damaged, making it more likely he would mistake someone with as close a resemblance as the two girls **do** share for the other. Honestly, shooting him felt more like putting down some dangerous beast with the foaming sickness. It is never pleasant, but taking the action is for the protection of everyone in addition to putting the affected creature out of its misery. There is little doubt he was for the gallows anyway. This way was easier for him and makes us all safer."

"Very true," Bennet agreed. "You said that was not the end of the matter. What happened next?"

"Well, the shot drew the notice of several of the inn's patrons. The yard was busy and several people had seen him running to attack Mary, which was a strong point in my defense. All the same, a crowd gathered wanting to know what had happened, who the man was, why he had attacked and so on. As far as I knew, Wickham was still in the custody of the local militia colonel, but with the damage to his face and hands, the attacker could be no one else. Colonel Fitzwilliam had told me that a Captain Jackson was still in Meryton investigating Wickham, so I sent an express to the captain even before I started answering the local constable's questions. I thought about sending an express to you as well, but I did not expect there would be much of a delay before we were back on the road."

"But, of course, there was," said Lord Sheldon.

Edward nodded. "I hate to say it, but Wickham proved to be even more trouble dead than he had been alive, although a large part of the blame falls on Mr. Aveny, the constable. I have heard your descriptions of Mr. Collins, the elder, and his son. Mr. Aveny could easily be a close relation of the two. I have never met such an idiotic, self-important bully of a man before. The degree of his stupidity simply cannot be measured. Despite the clear evidence that I was acting in defense of my niece, he wanted to detain me for murder. He questioned the testimony of every person there. He had no idea how I could identify a man I claimed never to have met and even suggested a far more sordid reason for his attack on Mary and Mary's presence in our group. I was nearly ready to explode by the time Captain Jackson showed up."

"Was he able to resolve the problems?" Bennet asked.

"It took some time, but eventually he did." Edward replied. "Of course, he identified Wickham right away and confirmed he had escaped from military custody early this morning. He sent his men looking around the inn and they discovered the horse Wickham had stolen, identifying it by a brand or marking on it. He also confirmed the pistol Wickham had was stolen as well. Captain Jackson tried to insist that, because it was a military matter, the local constable had no jurisdiction or right to continue questioning me. Mr. Aveny refused to listen and, I am sure, willfully misunderstood everything the Captain said."

"Sounds just like Collins," Martin agreed.

"I pity the man's parishioners in that case. By this time, I knew we would be very late arriving, but Mr. Aveny would not allow me to leave the room long enough to send a message. Fortunately, Captain Jackson had sent a man on to London for assistance and that man returned with several other men to help transport the body and deal with any problems. When they arrived, the Captain suddenly had manpower enough behind him to turn the situation around. He forced Mr. Aveny to let me proceed on my way, and it was a good thing he did, because I was _**almost**_ seriously contemplating using Colonel Fitzwilliam's pistol once again, this time on Mr. Aveny."

"Fortunately, the innkeeper knows us from all the times we have stopped there over the years," Madeline said. "While Edward dealt with the constable, the innkeeper allowed the rest of us the use of one of his private rooms. Had I realized Edward had not been able to notify you of the delay, I would have done so myself. Mary and I were able to keep ourselves partly distracted by amusing the children, but the longer Edward was held by the constable, the more worried we became. You have no idea how glad we were to leave there and get back on the road again."

"Despite the kindness of the innkeeper and the fact that I like that stop, I may be tempted to find another resting point for our future journeys," Edward told them. "I could not vouch for my behavior if I were stopped or questioned by Mr. Aveny again, and I could see him doing so just because he could at a time when I did not have the military escort to protect me."

"I suggest putting the innkeeper on notice. He may have something to say about losing a good customer over the interference of an idiot constable," Mr. Damask suggested.

Edward nodded, but silently went back to sipping his tea, which had been fortified with a little something alcoholic that Bennet provided.

"Well, even though it was a difficult event, the good news is that none of us have to worry about George Wickham anymore. We are free to walk or travel as we wish. Now, if my uncle can just get Aunt Catherine to stop this nonsense, perhaps we will all be safer going forward," Darcy said.

Bennet shook his head, "I suspect that hope is overly optimistic much as I would like to see the event happen. I doubt your aunt will ever be willing to give up her grudges. The best we can hope for, I think, is that your uncle can place her in a position where her ability to do harm is limited."

"Mr. Bennet is correct," Anne added. "Mother eats vengeance and breathes it as well."

"I suppose you are correct. I was just hoping for a more. I guess we will have to wait to find out until my uncle returns for the dinner party tomorrow."

"Well, in that case, I think we should lighten this conversation and return to those deferred congratulations," Lord Sheldon said. "Mary, I wish you and Mr. Bingley great joy!"

At that, the entire room joined in offering their good wishes, led by more exclamations from Mrs. Bennet. Darcy turned to Lizzy with a smile. There would be more challenges ahead, but for now they were safe and one problem was solved permanently. He wondered how long he should wait before suggesting to Lizzy that an afternoon walk would be a pleasant diversion from the worries of the day.


	55. Performance

_AN: just as a reminder – the day is Thursday. Peter Fitzwilliam, Earl of Matlock is on his way to visit his sister, even as Lady Catherine heads off to meet her new in-laws…_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

_o_

* * *

Seeing the church in the village of Boxwell disrupted the artificial calm in which Lady Catherine had clothed herself that morning. She knew she had to present herself well as she met with her new son-in-law's parents. Without their goodwill, it would be difficult to regain control over Anne's life and actions. Seeing that church, however, brought back all her feelings of anger and, worse yet, helplessness at the memory of the disrespect and betrayal from her nephews and the malicious misdirection perpetrated on her by the locals.

Fury bubbled in her veins at the thought of all the careful planning that had been turned to ashes in that church and yard. She knew it **must** be borne, but oh, how it burned her up inside! With a quick flick of her hand, she pulled the shade to block her view of the village and its cursed church.

She spent to the remainder of the ride to home of the Earl and Countess of Boxwell trying to calm herself so she could proceed with the new plan. It had been so long since she needed to present herself in a friendly manner that she had almost forgotten how it was done.

Lady Catherine found herself wondering how Richard would behave when meeting new relatives by marriage for the first time. If anyone could bring people to cooperate, it would be he. She had to admit that Richard could sometimes win her over even when she was annoyed by his ever-present good cheer. How did he do it? It could not just be managed by a smile and a joke, could it?

Although she retained her usual stern demeanor with the servants at Boxwell, Lady Catherine attempted a gracious smile even as she looked critically around the sitting room where the Countess waited to receive her. Of course, the expression appeared as more of a grimace than anything else, but that matched with what her hostess expected.

Even before she finished the obligatory curtsy in greeting, Lady Catherine fell into her usual pattern of speech and behavior. Breaking the normal order of precedence by speaking before her hostess, who was also a woman of higher rank, she said, "This room is very small, and the windows are full south..." Suddenly remembering her goal, Lady Catherine quickly changed verbal direction and added, "and yet, you have arranged the furniture so artfully it covers all manner of defect."

More amused than offended, Lady Ferrell., the Countess of Boxwell replied, "I am so glad you approve, Lady Catherine." She gestured hospitably toward a delicate and elegantly gilded chair before taking her own seat nearby.

Lady Catherine took her place gingerly. While not a particularly heavy woman, she was also not some delicate wisp of a girl and preferred more substantial furniture for her own use. She settled herself uncomfortably, afraid the chair might prove more ornamental than functional. Despite her worries, the legs held, although Lady Catherine remained perched tensely upon the embroidered seat, unable to relax for fear it might still break and cause her to fall in an ungainly heap on the floor.

The Countess was fully aware of her guest's discomfort, although she hid her amusement well. "What brings you to Boxwell, Lady Catherine?" she asked politely.

In a tone as rigid as her posture, exactly the opposite of the kind and genial comment she intended, Lady Catherine replied, "With the recent marriage between our children, I thought it incumbent on me to pay my respects so we can begin to forge a friendly bond between us. After all, we both come of noble families, deserving of such a union."

"I find your current attitude most surprising, Lady Catherine," Lady Ferrell said. "I had heard that you were absolutely set on a marriage between your daughter and Mr. Darcy, your nephew, and that my son was not an acceptable substitute."

Lady Catherine attempted her gracious smile again, with much the same pained-looking results. "One must change with the times. Of course, the marriage I hoped for would have been a superb alliance," she asserted. "My nephew is an honorable man as well as a very eligible match. I know he would have treated Anne with appropriate consideration for her chronic poor health. I am not saying that your son is anything less, but Anne's marriage to him was a complete surprise to me."

Unable to stop an involuntary disbelieving shake of her head, Lady Ferrell said, "You may rest assured that my son will treat her with all courtesy and care. However, I have seen no evidence of any ill health in my new daughter. On the contrary, Anne is a cheerful and lively girl whose company I greatly enjoy. I am pleased my son has married her."

With honest confusion, Lady Catherine objected, "There must be some mistake. Anne has always been sickly, and I have protected her from any activities that might cause her to over-exert herself. In addition, my daughter has been trained from an early age to be quiet and demure as befits a young lady of good character. Lively is one of the last words I would use to describe her. With great care, I made sure she was as attractive a match as possible for her cousin."

Lady Ferrell could not hide her amused smile. "It seems you know far less about your daughter **and** your nephew than you apparently thought you did. Had she been such an attractive match to him, he would not have willingly brought her to the wedding with my son, nor would he have resisted your insistence that **he** should marry your daughter."

Grinding her teeth slightly, Lady Catherine waited for her immediate flare of anger to lessen before she replied. She wanted to slap the amused look off the other woman's face but knew it would be a mistake if she did. When she had mastered her temper, she said, "I understand my daughter's husband is your second son. He was fortunate to find a wife with such a substantial dowry."

As she spoke, she attempted to sound genial, as she thought Richard might do, but Lady Catherine could not keep the slight sneer out of her tone. Her true belief that her new son-in-law was a simple fortune-hunter came through clearly.

The comment prompted a light laugh from Lady Ferrell. She was not the least threatened or worried by what Lady Catherine might think. She trusted in the good intentions of her son and admired her new daughter.

"My son considers himself lucky to have found such a lovely and congenial bride in your daughter. That would be true even if he were my firstborn. His father and I have provided well for him, so the dowry is merely icing on the cake and not the primary reason for his marriage to Anne."

Lady Catherine's snort of disbelief, although soft, was plain enough. Lady Ferrell smiled a little more broadly at the sight. She knew that nothing she said would convince Lady Catherine, but she simply had not been able to resist stirring her guest up a bit.

The silence that followed was broken by the entry of a maid carrying a tea set. Still frantically considering what Richard might do to win this woman over, Lady Catherine held in her almost-automatic complaints about the skill and comportment of any maid other than her own. She would never allow that anyone else might have better servants than her own, but with an effort, she remained silent on the point.

Ordinarily, she would also have complained about the quality of the tea, or made a snide comment about it at the least, despite the fact that it was really rather good tea. To complain was almost a matter of principle with her. In truth, Lady Catherine disliked visiting anyone else. Being in their territory took away some of her power to control the situation. Complaints and snide comments that allowed her to make the situation uncomfortable for her hosts gave her some of her feeling of power back. It took a great effort of will, but in this instance, she knew she had to behave differently to regain her broader power. Now was not the time for that kind of comfort.

Instead, Lady Catherine surprised herself and her hostess by admitting, "This is very fine tea. So often one is served an inferior blend when visiting the home of another. Of course, I always serve my finest to my honored guests, and it seems you choose to do the same."

"It is to your credit that you recognize a fine quality tea," Lady Ferrell replied. "There are those who will compliment no matter what they are served, although I know that is not your style. Again, there are some who complain even when offered a king's ransom, showing the smallness of their minds. That you can both recognize quality and comment on it shows some greatness of spirit."

Lady Catherine was taken aback by the comment, knowing she truly fell into the second category, but never having looked at her habit as anything other than an exercise of control and power. The unexpected thought distracted her enough that she failed to hear Lady Ferrell's next comment.

Noticing her guest's silence, lack of response and pensive look, Lady Ferrell cleared her throat loudly. "Lady Catherine? Are you well?" she asked.

The tea sloshed in the delicate china cup Lady Catherine held as she startled slightly. "What was that?" she asked as she was jerked out of her thoughts.

"I asked if you were well. You had not seemed to hear my earlier comment."

"Oh...of course," she said, although she still sounded and looked a bit distracted. "I am always well. Now, what were you saying?"

"I commented on how pleased you must be to have such an admirable young man as Sir Phillip to carry on the legacy that first Sir Lewis, and now you, have built at Rosings Park. He is a good friend to Martin, and I have met him on a number of occasions. I have always been impressed by his character, since he does not seem prone to those vices so often indulged in by young men with _expectations_."

Due to her years of spying on him, Lady Catherine knew the estimate of Sir Phillip's character to be true. She, herself, had never looked at him in so positive a light, but it did make sense.

"Well, he _**is**_ a de Bourgh," she said proudly.

"I understood you had some doubts on that score at one time," Lady Ferrell said in a slightly challenging tone.

"Oh, there were vague rumors when he was young," Lady Catherine said, conveniently forgetting she was the one who had spread them. She waved her left hand airily as if to dispel any thought of them. Then, her posture and attitude stiffened again as she remembered the delicacy of the chair on which she sat. "One has only to compare his looks with a portrait of my late husband to know the truth," she continued more sharply.

"Well, I certainly have no doubts," Lady Ferrell asserted with a light laugh. "The young man personifies all the good I have known and heard of about the men of the de Bourgh family. I expect he will make an excellent master of the estate when the time comes that you hand management of it over to him."

The time to which the Countess of Boxwell referred was one of which Lady Catherine preferred to avoid thinking. Her only reply was a sound that fell between a sigh, a snort and a grunt. Lady Ferrell understood perfectly.

"Of course, it is always difficult to think of anyone taking our places. For instance, I know my eldest son's wife is an excellent girl and will manage this estate well, but I am hardly filled with excitement at the thought she might one day need to."

"**That** is how our children met!" Lady Catherine exclaimed, ignoring Lady Ferrell's statement as she finally understood what had eluded her since she learned of the marriage.

"Through Sir Phillip? Yes. My son was visiting with him at the dower house when Anne stopped by during one of her drives. They became acquainted and continued to meet there, always under strict chaperonage from Mrs. de Bourgh, of course. I met with her there as well, when it was clear my son was decided on marrying Anne."

"You promoted this clandestine courtship?" Lady Catherine said, aghast at the idea.

This time, Lady Ferrell made no attempt to hide her amusement as she replied. "It was only clandestine with regard to you. You were so set on having your daughter marry her cousin no matter what **they** wanted, that everyone felt it was better you know nothing about the courtship. I did try to visit with you to at least sound out the situation, but you refused to see me. That is why we ended up planning and celebrating the wedding without you."

"She is **my** daughter! It is **my** right to say who she will marry!" Despite her best intentions, Lady Catherine could not contain her anger at being thwarted with what was apparently the active interference of this woman before her.

"Whether that is true or not, despite your best attempts you could not control the inclinations of your nephew, nor did you have the authority to force **him** to marry Anne. It is a matter of academics now, at any rate. Martin and Anne are very happily married."

Lady Catherine ground her teeth as she fought with the desire to throw her teacup at the other woman. A small wobble from the chair, reflecting the trembling of her limbs as she struggled to contain her anger, finally brought her back to her purpose.

"I should like to finally meet your son," she said, with the grimace she intended for a smile.

Lady Ferrell's smile was more genuine. "I am afraid that is not possible. The happy couple are on their bridal tour. They left just yesterday and I am not certain when they mean to return."

"Where have they gone?" Lady Catherine asked, a little too eagerly.

With another light laugh, Lady Ferrell answered, "Oh, I couldn't say. They promised to write when their plans to return are settled."

Lady Catherine could tell the other woman knew exactly where Anne and her husband had gone but was intent on keeping it secret. As the chair wobbled under her again, Lady Catherine decided she had enough of the interview. Carefully, she stood and offered a perfunctory curtsy.

"I thank you for your gracious hospitality," she gritted out in icy tones that told the truth of her feelings. "I have trespassed on your courtesy too long."

Lady Ferrell stood as well and returned the curtsy with grace. "Do come again, Lady Catherine. As you say, we are now family. I shall always have the **best** tea served for you."

It took a great effort, but Lady Catherine swallowed a sharp retort and left the room in silence. Her anger carried her rapidly out of the house and back to her carriage. As she stopped to give the coachman directions, she decided on a change. There was no point in returning to Rosings Park to fume alone. Wherever her nephews had gone when they left her home, Darcy was probably back in London now and, with any luck, Richard was with him. She would go release her frustrations upon them.

"Head for London with all due speed," she told the coachman. "I intend to stay at Darcy House tonight."

~o~

"What do you mean you will not allow me inside?" Lady Catherine asked the butler incredulously. "I am Lady Catherine de Bourgh, Mr. Darcy's aunt! I have every right to be here!"

"I am aware of your ladyship's identity," the man said. "However, my instructions from Mr. Darcy are clear. When he is not at home, I am not to let anyone inside unless I have prior express orders from him to do so."

"But I am his closest relation! Of course, those instructions do not apply to **me**!" Lady Catherine's anger had only increased over the space of the long drive from Boxwell to London, and it was with difficulty she refrained from simply shoving the man aside and forcing her way in, especially after his next comment.

"I am sorry, Lady Catherine, but your name was not only specifically mentioned by Mr. Darcy, but I also have further instructions to send for the constable if you attempt to circumvent the orders I was given."

Lady Catherine glared at the man in silence, assessing his dedication to his instructions. The man stared impassively back at her, looking as solid as a statue carved of granite. Finally, with a huff of frustration, she turned on her heel and stormed down the steps back to her carriage.

"Take me to the Fitzwilliam townhouse!" she ordered the coachman.

~o~

Annoying though it was, having her entry denied at Darcy House could be understood. However, being denied entry to her father's townhouse was absolutely incomprehensible.

"I am sorry, Lady Catherine. Orders from the Earl of Matlock recently arrived specifically barring you from this house."

The man at the door was unknown to Lady Catherine, not one of those people she had long controlled or used as spies. In fact, he reminded her of the butler at Darcy House, both in his looks and in his very solid and unflinching stance. She tried again, although her patience was nearly at its breaking point.

"I am the _**daughter**_ of the Earl of Matlock, not some stranger on the streets. You _**will**_ let me in and allow me to stay the night here! It is too late for me to travel to home in Kent, and there is no reason for me to go anywhere else!" For once Lady Catherine regretted her choice not to maintain a house in London.

The servant at the door stood steadfast. "I understand this may place your ladyship in a difficult position. However, my instructions from the Earl are clear and allow for no exceptions. I cannot permit you to stay in this house or even to enter. May I suggest you visit one of London's finer hotels this night?"

"Where is Danvers?" Lady Catherine asked sharply, naming the butler who had served at the Fitzwilliam townhouse for more than a decade and who was one of her paid agents.

"He was recently released from service along with several other members of the staff, your ladyship."

Lady Catherine was not certain what annoyed her more – the man's cool demeanor or the fact that Danvers, and probably several other people in her employ, had been released from service but had not notified her that they would no longer be able to carry out her instructions. She would have to direct her man of business to stop any payments to them. She could only guess that her brother must have gotten around their father somehow. There was no other explanation that made sense.

Another look at the impassive servant convinced her she would have no more luck here than she had received at Darcy House. She hated the idea of going to a hotel, although there were several that catered specifically to the upper classes in London. There did not seem to be any other alternative for this evening. Without another word, she turned and headed to the carriage.

This would not be the end of the matter, however. She might not have spoken with either Darcy or Richard, but there remained one more local target of her ire. The Bennets might not have had anything to do with Anne's recent marriage, but in Lady Catherine's mind, Thomas Bennet was at the root of most of her problems right alongside her own brother. Tomorrow she would visit Meryton and give the entire Bennet family a scolding to remember.

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

_AN: I know it has been about three weeks since the last post. Sorry. My addiction to writing has been overwhelmed by competing priorities in RL. Between them, an allergy overload/return of the evil virus and work, my brain melted. To top it off, Lady Catherine has been…recalcitrant. She made me re-write the entire conversation with Lady Ferrell twice. Although I am glad she did, it created more delays, including those full stops when I wanted to go one direction and she refused to say a word until I did what __**she**__ wanted. She can be such a prima donna.;oD_

_I know that the only real deadlines here are the ones I give myself, but I do hate to leave you all hanging and to watch day after day go by with nothing ready to post. No guarantees it won't happen again over the remaining few chapters, but be assured that the story __**will**__ be properly finished even if it takes me a little longer than I wanted._


	56. Returned

Darcy managed to arrive at Longbourn in time for another sunrise in the garden with Lizzy on Friday. This visit, nothing spoiled their quiet time together as they sipped at their coffee while enjoying the sights and sounds of the awakening day.

So much had happened in the previous fortnight. Both knew they had changed a great deal in that time, not just in their attitudes towards each other, but also in how they viewed the world as a whole. They also knew they would continue to change as their lives further entwined. That change was on both their minds, although neither was ready to speak of it, preferring to sit in silence until it was nearly time to go inside.

"There will be quite the crowd here this evening and you have not really met any of my neighbors aside from the Lucas family yet," Lizzy said as they heard the distant sounds of her sisters talking through the open windows of the house. "Will you have a problem with that?"

"But I have met the Lucas family," Will said with a grin. "If I become too overwhelmed, I can go stand by Sir William for a time."

"That could be a dangerous plan. He will insist on taking you around and introducing you to everyone in attendance, possibly more than once."

"And, he will carry the entirety of the conversation as he does. So long as I say nothing offensive and appear interested, he will make my good impression for me."

Lizzy smiled while shaking her head. "Sneaky, but true," she agreed. They heard more distant sounds of people talking inside the house. "I suppose we should go in and break our fast before all the food is gone."

"Mrs. Hill would **never** allow us to go hungry," Darcy said as he stood and offered his hand.

She chuckled as she accepted his help to stand. "That is also true."

They picked up their empty cups from the bench to take them inside. As they turned to head back to the house, a familiar voice rang out from the far side of the garden.

"You look like you could use a chaperone."

Both turned quickly, recognizing the voice. "Richard! They said in unison. "and Charlotte!" Lizzy added happily as she saw his companion.

Richard gave a shallow bow without dislodging his wife's hand from where it rested on his arm. "The same," he said, smirking.

"When did you arrive?" Darcy asked as he and Lizzy quickly closed the gap between the two couples.

"Yesterday evening. It was late enough we did not want to intrude at Longbourn."

"Now we are hoping Mrs. Bennet still has room to include us on the guest list for tonight's dinner party," Charlotte added.

"Can you doubt it?" Lizzy said. "Mama is still thrilled by Richard's comment before your wedding that he has looked on her as the nearest thing he has to a mother. She will **always** find room for the two of you."

"I was also hoping to speak with my father," Richard said after they all had a laugh at Lizzy's comment. "Sir William said he had arrived."

"Ah, your luck is not so good there," Will told him. "He and Sir Phillip left yesterday morning for Rosings Park. Your father plans to talk with Aunt Catherine about ceasing her attacks and to tell her the news about our grandfather. They hope to be back in time for the dinner party, but even that will depend on both our aunt and travel conditions."

"I am glad Father did not go alone. I trust Aunt Catherine even less after what she sent Wickham and Collins to do. Sir William told us the latest about Wickham last night. Is Mary well?"

Lizzy replied, "Mary had quite a scare, but she is recovering. What prompted you to give Uncle Edward the pistol?"

"I just had a feeling it would be needed. I get them sometimes. That is also why we are here now. I had a feeling yesterday that we needed to return to Meryton right away and attend Mrs. Bennet's dinner tonight. We left soon after and here we are. Only time will tell if there was a good reason for it."

Lizzy and Darcy both nodded understandingly. "We were just headed in to break our fast. Will you join us?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course, but this seems rather late for **you**. Normally you and your father are the first to break your fast and the two of you disappear into his study for a talk or game of chess before any of the others except, possibly, Mary even make it down the stairs," Charlotte observed and Richard agreed.

"Circumstances change, as well you know," Lizzy winked at her friend. "Our habits change to fit them."

"We have taken to enjoying our morning coffee on the bench here in the garden and joining the others afterwards," Darcy explained.

"You sound like a long-married couple already," Richard teased.

Darcy and Lizzy both smirked in response as they silently led the other couple the rest of the way to the side door. Richard and Charlotte shared an amused look and rolled their eyes as they followed.

~o~

As expected, Mrs. Bennet insisted she had been planning on Richard and Charlotte as guests all along and acted surprised that they even wondered about their welcome. "You are family," she said, and that was the end of that matter.

Even though they had already heard the news from Sir William and from Darcy and Lizzy's letters, Mrs. Bennet also insisted on telling them all about the recent betrothals of her second and third daughters. Bingley arrived during the recitation and came in for some teasing from Richard over his hasty betrothal. In return, Bingley teased Richard for his hasty wedding. Anne and Martin joined in on the teasing for both men. With all the noise just family made, Darcy realized he had no need to worry about the upcoming dinner party. He would be surrounded as much by people he felt comfortable with as he would by those he did not yet know from the village.

Seeing Georgiana looking a little lost in all the noise, he pulled her aside. "It is a little strange after all the time we have spent nearly alone at Pemberley, is it not?" he asked.

She nodded, looking almost afraid to admit to it.

"I know I said you could join us tonight, just like Lydia will, even though you are not yet out. It is going to be even noisier with all the company, but I want you to remember that we will be surrounded by people who care about us, even with all the strangers who will arrive. If you feel scared, stick close to one of the Bennet sisters or come find me. I promise I will not judge you for being afraid of the crowd. One thing I have learned from Bingley and Richard is that even if you do not know what to say, a smile will go a long way to cover the lack of conversation. Will you be well?"

Georgiana nodded again. "Thank you, Will," she said softly.

"Yes, thank you, Will," came another voice from right behind him. He turned to find Anne standing there. She continued, "I expected any comfort in this situation to come from Martin or Richard. It means more coming from you. I am fine in this company, but I was beginning to worry about the dinner party just as Georgiana has been. You have eased my mind. And Georgiana, you can also come join me if you feel lost. We will stand and smile and feel lost together until one of our adoptive sisters rescues us."

Georgiana giggled. Darcy felt like joining her at the picture Anne painted of the two of them smiling hopefully while waiting for Lizzy or one of the others to notice.

~o~

Darcy's uncle and Sir Phillip arrived back at Longbourn just an hour before the non-family dinner guests were due. Richard and Charlotte had returned to Lucas Lodge after a visit of only a few hours that morning, while Darcy and Bingley had left to change for dinner about an hour before his uncle returned. They would be arriving early, before the other guests, along with the rest of the Netherfield party, but they were not there yet.

As a result, it was Mr. Bennet who first passed on the news of Wickham's death and Richard's presence at Lucas Lodge. In return, he heard a brief description of the unsuccessful visit to remonstrate with Lady Catherine.

"When we arrived, they said she was gone. My man in the stable told me she went to Boxwell. I assume she intended to chastise Anne or something of that nature. Of course, I knew Anne and Martin were already here, so I was not worried about them."

"Surely she would have discovered their absence fairly quickly and returned to Rosings Park," Bennet said.

"She did – discover their absence, that is – but she did **not** return to Rosings. As the afternoon shaded into evening without any sign of her, I sent a messenger to Boxwell to make sure she was not causing trouble. My messenger brought back a note from Lady Ferrell to let me know my sister had visited but had gone away again without learning where Anne and Martin had traveled. As she left the village of Boxwell no one noticed, or really cared, which direction she turned. The messenger took the initiative to check all the coaching inns on the obvious routes back to Rosings to verify she had not had trouble with her carriage and ended up stranded on the way home. The man heard no reports of her."

"And, of course, if she had stopped anywhere she would have made herself memorable," Bennet chuckled.

"Oh, yes. My sister excels at that. I waited as long as I could this morning for word of her, but like Richard, I sometimes have strong feelings it is wise to heed. Mine told me I needed to be here. Sir Phillip and I traveled back at top speed to be on hand for whatever is to come."

Bennet nodded. He understood. "I am surprised you stayed the night at Rosings."

"I doubt we would have been able to do so if Catherine **had** shown up. As it was, I had to pull both rank and family ties just to get in the door. It was only the reminder that Sir Phillip is heir to Rosings and may one day be their master that convinced them to let us stay the night."

"Well, the lad did say he would come in handy." Bennet grinned.

"He made good company as well. Kitty could do much worse than a kind, intelligent young man who will one day be master of a fine estate."

"Oh, I agree with you. If they still feel as they do a year from now, then I will approve a match between them. She is just too young and inexperienced with society right now. Really, even Mary is but she was already more mature at Kitty's age than Kitty is now."

"Bingley is a good match for Mary, and with his social position she will not be too heavily challenged by society. Her training is enough to help her through. Socially, she represents a step up for him despite all the connections he has gained from his association with my nephew."

"True. True. Well, it is nearly time for the extended family to begin arriving for my wife's gala. We had both better go up and finish dressing for dinner. We have our own social connections to live through."

"I am looking forward to the evening. It has been many years since I have attended one of Mrs. Bennet's extra big festive gatherings."

Bennet laughed as the two stood to leave his study. "This one is so big the house cannot contain all of it or all her joy at having three daughters betrothed to good men."

~o~

Mr. Bennet was correct about the capacity of the house to contain the evening's festivity. So many guests were invited that Mrs. Bennet and her helpers decided to take a chance on the recent run of warm, clear weather. Instead of a strictly formal dinner party, with everyone packed tightly into the house for course after course, the meal would be more informal, with tables set up in the garden for those who wished to dine _al fresco_. In some ways, it was a rehearsal for the upcoming wedding breakfast.

As Darcy greeted Lizzy on his arrival with the rest of the Netherfield party, he heard Miss Bingley begin to comment on the lack of sophistication in the plan. He and Lizzy shared an amused glance, and he almost cheered inside as Lady Sheldon quietly stopped the complaint mid-flow.

"Miss Bingley," she whispered sharply, "your own lack of sophistication is showing again. A genteel guest does not make negative comments about the arrangements her hostess has made for an event –not in public as you have just done, at any rate. If it helps you accept the evening better, I not only assisted Mrs. Bennet with these plans, I **suggested** including tables out of doors. It is a bit unconventional, but Longbourn's gardens are so beautiful it makes sense to use them. Now, put a smile on your face and try to keep an open mind. You may just enjoy the evening."

As they all moved further into the house, Darcy avoided looking at Miss Bingley. He did not want to make her more uncomfortable at knowing others had heard the chastisement, so he could not tell if she accepted it in a spirit of anger or embarrassment. He quickly forgot about his friend's sister, however, as Lizzy brought him to where Georgiana and Lydia waited.

Both girls looked excited, but Darcy could also see nervousness in Georgiana's expression. He complimented them on their appearance, knowing they had taken pains to look their best for their first real social outings. Lydia's governess stayed in the background, but Darcy felt confident she would be there to assist if either girl felt at all threatened by the company.

As he made his compliments, Anne, Martin and his uncle entered the room and joined their little group. Darcy grinned broadly on seeing them.

"Uncle Peter! I am glad you made it back in time, sir," Darcy exclaimed as the two men shook hands. "What success did you have?"

"None, I am afraid," his uncle said. "My sister was not at Rosings Park. I will tell you more later, when we are not in company at a party."

Darcy nodded before turning to Anne. "You look lovely this evening, cousin," he said, sincere in the compliment.

Anne looked down at her sunshine-yellow gown trimmed with delicate pink and green floral-patterned embroidery and swished her skirts a bit. "It is the first formal gown I have ever had that was made to my taste instead of Mother's," she said.

"It is a beautiful gown," Darcy agreed," but I meant that **you** look lovely. You are smiling, relaxed and, clearly, enjoying yourself away from Rosings Park.

Anne looked happily at Martin in response, even as Darcy received a hearty clap on the shoulder from someone just behind him. He heard Richard's voice, "Well said, Will. I heartily agrees."

Turning slightly, Darcy saw Charlotte greet Lizzy as Richard stepped past him. His cousin clearly intended to shake hands with his father, but was gathered into a firm embrace instead.

"It is so good to see you again at last, son," Peter Fitzwilliam said as he finally released Richard and stepped back to look at him. "I cannot tell you how much I have longed for this time – to have you home, safe from the war and wedded to the woman you love."

He turned to Charlotte and quickly embraced her as well. "Welcome to the family, daughter. I have long known and approved of my son's regard for you, although he has taken longer to come to the point than I expected."

"Longer than any of us expected!" boomed Sir William genially from nearby. He and Lady Lucas had followed Richard and Charlotte into the room along with their other guest. Sir Barnaby Linton, who had arrived at Lucas Lodge earlier that day, offered the group a polite nod as he headed over to greet Jane for the first time in a few weeks. Lady Lucas nodded as well before joining Mrs. Bennet and the group of ladies with her.

Stepping back from Charlotte, Peter Fitzwilliam greeted Sir William with a hearty handshake. Another round of greetings followed from the others in their group and the newcomers took their turns complimenting Lizzy, Anne, Charlotte, Lydia and Georgiana on their fine looks and lovely gowns.

After all the greetings were exchanged, their group decided to head out into the gardens, which had been augmented for the occasion with a tables and chairs strategically placed for the comfort of the guests. The side door would remain open for the duration of the party to encourage the guests to wander freely between the house and grounds. The windows of the sitting room and music room, both of which faced the main formal garden, would also be open. In this way conversations could be carried on between the two spaces even as some guests remained inside.

As they moved through the room on their way to the door Darcy asked Bingley and Mary to join them outside. Mary politely declined.

"I prefer to stay indoors where I am more safe from the insects that roam our garden," she said with a gentle smile.

"I shall join you, however, if you do not mind," Lady Sheldon said from nearby. Her husband was deep in conversation with Mr. Bennet, Mr. Damask and Mr. Gardiner, so she accepted Peter's arm along with the opportunity to catch up with him on his most recent travels.

"It seems a completely different place from our quiet haven of this morning," Darcy said as he and Lizzy headed almost automatically towards their favorite bench.

"It is certainly more crowded," Lizzy agreed. "While I like having the sunrise to ourselves, I also enjoy the plan to make this a combination dinner and garden party. The last time Mama held a big dinner the house felt terribly cramped. Even more people will be present tonight."

"I see some of them arriving now," Darcy said, looking up to see two carriages coming along the main drive down the hill.

"Ah, yes, so they are. Well, I appoint us as the greeters in the garden. Mama let the guests all know the evening will be both indoors and out, so some may simply walk around to join us here rather than passing through the crowd in the house."

Lizzy's prediction proved true. Over the course of the next hour Darcy guessed that probably half of those arriving headed for the garden first. Others came out from the house to see who was outside as well. The couple kept busy greeting newcomers from whichever direction they came. Lizzy introduced Darcy to more people than he would have expected. It seemed that gossip spread very effectively in the neighborhood, as every one of them already knew of not only his betrothal to Lizzy, but also his connection to the Fitzwilliams, the location and approximate size of his estate and even a fairly accurate guess at his annual income, if the whispers he heard as some of the more chatty matrons walked away were any indication.

Without Lizzy at his side to help manage the interactions, Darcy was now sure how he would have gotten through meeting so many people without losing his calm. He was not the only one to consider that either. As the flow of new arrivals slowed, Richard and Charlotte drifted over to their post near the easiest access to the garden from the drive, close to the damask roses that filled the air with their perfume.

"You are holding up better than I expected, cousin," Richard greeted him. "Usually by this point in the evening you are trying to hide behind a pillar or potted plant while calculating how soon you can leave without excessively offending your host."

Darcy chuckled even as he accepted the truth behind Richard's tease. "That is one of the drawbacks to a party outside," he said genially, "plenty of plants, but none of them potted and nary a pillar to hide behind."

Despite his surprise at the manner of Darcy's response, Richard looked like he was about to provide a bit more teasing. Before he could, Mrs. Bennet bustled up to them, looking quite happy with how the evening was going so far.

"Come along, all of you," she said, motioning towards the house with her most elegant lace handkerchief, a gift Lizzy had brought to her from London. "I think everyone has arrived and I want to say a few words in celebration of all our good fortune. If we all gather near the house, I can be heard inside and out."

Darcy saw the other guests in the garden were moving to congregate near the windows on the side of the house. He assumed that those inside were doing the same.

Whatever announcement Mrs. Bennet intended to make was interrupted by a familiar voice from the area of the garden they had just left. Darcy groaned inwardly as he heard Lady Catherine loudly ask, "_**What**_ is the meaning of this uncouth display?"

To Darcy's surprise, and probably that of everyone else, Mrs. Bennet answered very genially, "Why, Lady Catherine! Surely you recognize a _party_ when you see one. I am sorry we did not think to invite you, but you are so nearly family that you are welcome all the same."

His aunt received the comment in stunned silence as she stood staring with outrage and displeasure etched on her features. The rest of the guests, perhaps sensing the potential for conflict, quieted. For a moment, it was as if the gathering held its collective breath, just waiting to see what would happen next…

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

_AN: Yes, I know, cliffhanger. Trust me, it just had to be. The good news is, I have already written the next chapter so I can post it for you tomorrow. Nope, not going to ease the tension today, but I could not make you wait too long for it, so I held off posting this one until it was done. See you then!_

_Jaeza_


	57. Angered

Lady Catherine could not remember ever being so angry, not even when the villagers of Boxwell had cruelly deceived her regarding the identity of Anne's new husband. Of course, she had not yet gotten over that incident and all the other frustrations of the time, and now one thing after the other kept deepening the simmering well of anger the collapse of her plans had engendered.

First, there was her unsuccessful trip to Boxwell where the Countess took amusement at her expense. Had she learned Anne's location it would not have been so annoying, but that had been denied her. How dare Lady Ferrell make sport of her in such a manner? That woman knew exactly what she was doing. Well, one day she would pay.

Then, to be denied entry to Darcy House and the Fitzwilliam townhouse as well? It was insupportable! Both Darcy and her brother, who she knew must be behind the Earl's orders, would feel the full force of her wrath when she finally caught up to them. She could only hope that time would be soon.

Her night at the hotel had been no less frustrating. The officious clerk had placed her in rooms far too close to the portion of the hotel given over to the public taproom. The sounds of boisterous groups of revelers intruded into her rooms and soured her mood even more. When she had complained, she was given no satisfaction whatever. Those were the **only** rooms available, she was told. If they were not acceptable, she could leave. Had it been any earlier in the evening, she would have. She almost did anyway, despite the likelihood of ending up somewhere even more objectionable. After her argument with the clerk, she had returned to her room in a state near apoplexy at the utter disregard the man showed for her rank and position in society. He had behaved as if she was no more than some trollop off the streets!

Between the noise of the public house patrons and her own anger, it was several hours before Lady Catherine fell asleep. As a result, she woke much later than she had intended. To top it off, she was faced with one minor delay after another, including damage to her carriage wheels that her coachman noticed only as they were about to depart. By the time repairs were made, it was well into the afternoon.

Nevertheless, Lady Catherine determined to continue on with her plan to vent her now greatly increased wrath upon the Bennet family. She needed a target that would not fight back and they seemed the likeliest. They were also the only ones she knew where to find.

Traffic leaving the city was far more congested than she would have expected. It was summer, after all, and most people of quality had already removed to the country. Yet, somehow, she seemed trapped in a crush of vehicles exiting London. That part of the trip took full twice as long as she had expected.

The road outside the city seemed almost as bad. Heavy carts lumbered along, kicking up choking clouds of road dust while blocking the progress of all other vehicles. A few times they slowed to such a crawl that Lady Catherine even considered giving up the trip and making a hasty retreat to her nice, safe, quiet home in Kent. Realizing the traffic would be just as bad if she turned back, staying the course seemed the best option.

As the journey dragged on, Lady Catherine occupied herself planning all the cutting remarks she would make to each member of the Bennet family. No one would escape her censure. It almost lifted her mood to think on how they would be crushed by her disapproval, particularly Mrs. Bennet. She would love to see that silly woman's face crumple in despair at the insults laid upon her.

She had nearly come to the end of her ideas when, finally, they turned off the main road and the flow of traffic thinned. With fewer vehicles, the dust cleared somewhat and she could once again open the curtains for a little bit of air to cool the interior of the carriage. As they passed the inconsequential village near the Bennet estate, she drew a deep breath, satisfied that the moment of her triumph was near at hand.

The satisfaction was short-lived. When they topped a rise and looked down on the house nestled in the valley below, it seemed that all the crowds of people that had blocked the road had preceded her here. A host of carriages were drawn off into the side yard by the stables, tended to by coarsely laughing, talkative men. More crowds of men she took to be servants gathered around tables loaded with food or drank from tankards she assumed were filled with cheap ale.

The house was ablaze with lights, obvious even though dusk was only just starting to darken the sky. Torches flickered in the gardens where crowds of well-dressed people roamed. So many carriages had arrived before her that her man could not even get close to the front door. Seeing an opening to the garden area, she descended as close to it as he could manage and went in search of the Bennet family.

All her carefully planned insults fled as she entered the area and saw the occupants. It was not just the Bennets and whatever company they could find in this backwater place. That she could have handled. No, as she looked around, she spied person after person she had _**not**_ expected to find in what she considered to be a veritable den of iniquity.

The first person she recognized, although only just, was Anne. Her daughter wore a gaudy yellow dress that showed just how much her standards had slipped since leaving her mother's guidance. Worse yet, she was smiling and positively chattering at the man who stood with her and two equally brightly-dressed young women, one of whom greatly resembled Lady Catherine's late sister. Of course, she knew her niece, Georgiana, was too young to be out yet, but she could think of no one else the girl could be with that hair and face.

As if to make her niece's presence more likely, she recognized her brother standing not far off, deep in conversation with a group of men. As she watched, Peter burst out laughing and the others all joined him. Not far from them, Sir Phillip stood talking with a slip of a girl who looked as young as the one she had taken for her niece. What kind of a company was this?

Turning towards the house, Lady Catherine saw that horrible woman, Mrs. Bennet. Following close behind, each with a smiling hussy clinging too intimately to their arms, came both Richard and Darcy. Now, she knew why they felt so drawn to this place. Clearly the lure was company with fast women and wild gatherings.

After taking a deep breath to steady herself, Lady Catherine bellowed out the only words that came to mind, "_**What**_ is the meaning of this uncouth display?"

Much to Lady Catherine's surprise, Mrs. Bennet had a ready answer which she delivered in disgustingly cheerful tones. "Why, Lady Catherine! Surely you recognize a party when you see one. I am sorry we did not think to invite you, but you are so nearly family that you are welcome all the same."

Lady Catherine tried to respond, but no words came to her. In all the possible conversations she had imagined, nothing like this had even occurred to her. The effrontery of the woman simply stunned her. To suggest that she, the daughter of an earl, was somehow deficient for not recognizing a party! Why, Lady Catherine had attended parties with royalty present and some paltry overcrowded country soiree hardly deserved such recognition.

Then, to imply an exercise of bad manners in arriving without an invitation! Why should she need an invitation if she condescended to offer her presence to lowly people like Mrs. Bennet? She had not known they were to have guests, after all. Worse yet, to assume she would even wish an invitation to be among such people! And finally, to imply these imaginary offenses could be excused by assuming some kind of non-existent familial relationship? That was preposterous, unless…Lady Catherine looked at her nephews and suddenly suspected the women with them of being Bennets hunting for high-class husbands. Of course, she had not seen any of the Bennet girls in years, but there was something of a resemblance. No! It could not be!

She looked around the now-silent garden and realized everyone was looking at her with varying degrees of curiosity and what could only be interpreted as contempt. Faces even filled the windows as those inside the house jostled to see what would happen. She would show them. All the fury that had built up in her over the last weeks came to a head.

Lady Catherine stepped forward, determined to slap the smile off that silly Bennet woman's face. Ladylike behavior be da**ed! As she did, her toe caught in a small divot in the grass, causing her to trip and twist her ankle. Instead of falling forward, she overbalanced to the side and fell into one of the large, healthy damask rose bushes that, due to the recent run of hot days, were now in the full glory of their growth and bloom. She crashed into the canes, releasing a shower of fragrant pink petals. Reaching desperately for something to stop her fall, her hand closed on a thick cane covered in thorns that ripped at her palms and fingers.

Instinctively, she let go and momentum carried her farther into the whippy branches of the plant. Two industrious bees that had been working late among the nectar-laden blossoms flew from among the collapsing canes. Landing on Lady Catherine's face, they took their revenge for the disruption she had caused by stinging her on the throat and temple.

Lady Catherine screamed, more from fury than pain, as she attempted to pull free of the web of grasping canes. Her face and throat started to tingle and swell, but she barely noticed that. She was not quite aware of what was happening as strong hands pulled her free of the clinging plant, although she began to cough and gasp. Instead of being thankful her nephews had come to her aid, she suddenly remembered she had always hated the scent of roses, yet here she was drenched in it. She wanted to complain to Richard, who had picked her up for some unaccountable reason and was carrying her through the house, but words simply would not flow past the swelling in her throat.

The inability to speak and complain angered her more that the fact that she could no longer breathe. Anger was all she could feel, not fear or anything else. Before the final darkness closed in around her, Lady Catherine had one more clear, strong thought that echoed through her mind – "It is _**NOT**_ to be borne!"

Yet, there was nothing she could do to change the manner of her end. Had she thought of it, she would at least have been gratified to know her death would, to some extent, disrupt the party Mrs. Bennet had put such time and energy into planning, but that comfort escaped her along with all the other things she had still intended to complete. Lady Catherine de Bourgh's schemes and plots had failed, ended by some loose earth, a rosebush and a pair of bee stings.

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

_AN: Tomorrow..._


	58. Aftermath

Darcy and Richard had not seen the bees, but as they pulled their aunt from the rosebush, they could immediately tell that something was wrong. Her face was beginning to swell, she had a rasping cough and her breathing sounded labored.

"Clear the path," Richard said to Darcy as he lifted Lady Catherine into his arms.

"We need the apothecary!" Darcy said loudly as he rushed ahead of Richard to clear a path through the revelers into the house, although really there was little need for it. Seeing them coming, the guests stepped aside without trouble.

"Put her in my room," Peter directed his son as they nearly flew by him to get inside.

The spell of silence now broken, most of the company began to question what exactly had just happened, while the rest called for Mr. Jones, the apothecary, who was among those in attendance that night. As they headed to the stairs, the two men heard Mrs. Bennet suggesting that her guests go ahead and begin the meal that had been prepared for them. Her announcements could wait until things settled down.

Mary stood with Bingley near the base of the stairs. She took a quick look at Lady Catherine's face and saw the dark red spots at the centers of the two largest swellings.

"Bee stings," she said. "I will get my medicine in case Mr. Jones needs it."

She followed closely behind Richard as he ran up the stairs. Mr. Jones arrived, threading his way through the people gathering nearby and quickly followed.

Reaching the room that had been his and was now occupied by his uncle, Darcy pushed open the door as he entered and held it out of Richard's way. Richard followed right behind him and deposited their aunt gently upon the bed. Her breathing had stopped but neither man realized that yet.

"Let me see to her," said Mr. Jones, coming in behind them.

Darcy and Richard both stepped back to give the apothecary room. They watched as the man checked for her pulse with a worried expression and then put his ear to her chest to listen for breathing or a heartbeat. He looked around him and saw a small shaving mirror on a nearby bureau.

"Please bring me that mirror," he asked.

Being closest, Darcy grabbed the mirror and brought it to Mr. Jones. He understood the reason for the request and suspected what the apothecary would find. Lady Catherine lay limp and motionless on the bed. Her features had gone slack, even more so than one would see in sleep or unconsciousness.

With all the anger, hatred and haughtiness drained from her expression, and even discounting for the swelling, it was like looking at someone else entirely. It surprised him that, for someone who had loomed so large in the lives of so many, she now appeared small and fragile.

As Darcy expected, Mr. Jones held the surface of the mirror close to Lady Catherine's lips and waited. The apothecary then lifted the mirror and was examining it minutely for any hint of mist when Mary rushed in carrying a small bottle made of dark-tinted glass.

"I have the tincture you made for me in case I was stung again." She tried to offer him the bottle, but Mr. Jones shook his head.

"It will do no good, Miss Mary," he said gently. "She is gone."

The news surprised and shocked Mary. She physically reeled back at his words and Darcy put a hand on her shoulder to steady her.

"Would it be wicked to say I am glad?" Anne asked from just outside the door.

They all turned to look at her. She shook her head slightly and continued.

"Mother came here intending harm. That is who she was. She has spent a lifetime manipulating, controlling and hurting others. Granted, that is not how things always turned out and on some occasions her manipulations resulted in good. Still, all the good that has come out of her evil does not absolve her from her crimes of intention."

"What you say is true," Richard agreed. "I tried to offer her the love and respect due to my father's sister, and I do appreciate the military commissions she paid for no matter what her intent was in doing so. All the same, I spent so much time and energy countering her harmful schemes, I cannot claim to be very upset by her death. Right now I feel only pity, not sorrow."

Peter Fitzwilliam had joined Anne at the door as Richard spoke. His son's words and a look at the figure on the bed told him all he needed to know.

"I cannot fault you, son," he said. "She was my sister, but all I can feel is pity as well, and that is primarily pity that she wasted her life scheming against others instead of loving and being loved. The bigger question is what we should do now. There is a houseful of guests just sitting down to dinner."

"And a garden-full as well," Richard added. His father shook his head and Richard subsided, looking slightly ashamed at the interruption.

"The point is," Peter continued, "if we tell them now, many will feel they should leave in order to show respect for the supposedly grieving family. The party will be ruined, the food and preparations will be wasted, while many may go home with nothing for dinner."

The others in the room all looked to Mr. Jones as the expert on how the locals would behave. He considered for a moment before he spoke, looking at the woman on the bed.

"I think," he began seriously, "that people in the neighborhood would want to know the truth before they leave, but not until after they have had their dinner, for exactly the reasons Viscount Rand has mentioned. Mrs. Bennet's meals are too good to be missed, especially if you, who are the deceased woman's closest family, do not deem it an insult for the party to continue downstairs."

"I think I should deem it an insult for the party to break up on my mother's behalf," Anne muttered.

Peter looked sadly at his sister. "And letting that happen would give her continued power to disrupt our lives, at least for tonight. I think you are both correct. Announcing her death later will also present the best opportunity to release the secret regarding the other recent deaths in our family."

"Other deaths, Viscount Rand?" Mr. Jones asked.

"Yes, deaths that mean you address the wrong man with that title. My father and eldest son recently died in an accident. I had been waiting to publicly announce it until I could tell my sister in person. I just missed her when I visited with that intent yesterday and never had the chance today."

"So, you are now the Earl of Matlock?" Mr. Jones said slowly, making a question of the statement.

"I am. The title of Viscount Rand now belongs to my son, Richard."

"I congratulate you both, along with my sympathies for your losses."

"Thank you. It is always an ambiguous moment. One cannot gain the family title without losing a family member. All the same, I had wanted to announce it when it happened but felt my sister deserved to learn the news directly from me, not from gossip."

Mr. Jones nodded. "That is very understandable, my lord. Well, if you announce that news this evening, it may distract from any morbid feeling over your sister's sudden death. What you say is true about the ambiguity, but there is always something of a spirit of romance in the eyes of the gossips when someone they know inherits a title. You and the new Viscount are well-liked here and the new Lady Rand is the daughter of one of our most popular citizens. That will brighten the spirits of those here greatly."

"And how it would have annoyed Aunt Catherine to know they will be more interested in Charlotte's good fortune than in her, even though she would also declare their interest as below her disdain." Richard smiled fondly at the figure in the bed as he spoke.

"Richard!" said his father with equally fond exasperation. "I think you have seen too much death in your career to take even this loss seriously."

Richard shrugged and his father continued, "Mr. Jones, I hate to have you miss the dinner, but if you go down, we may as well tell all now. I propose you, Anne and I, at least, stay upstairs. Despite his current jocularity, I think Richard can be trusted, along with Will, to rejoin the company and arrange to have a meal sent up for us."

"And send Martin to come and comfort me, please?" Anne asked with a slight smile, "although I do think we should dine in my room, not here. No one will be the wiser."

Peter nodded agreement with her plan. He turned to Mary. "How are you doing, Mary? Since you are one of those whose betrothal is being celebrated, I think you should go down as well, but we will be guided by your preference."

"I am upset, but that will be attributed to concern. While I will not lie to anyone, I can avoid the subject until you make the announcement."

"Good, that is all that is needed. We will leave my sister here to lie in state and solitude while we adjourn to Anne and Martin's room for our meal. Richard, make sure you speak only to Mrs. Hill about bringing up the food," Peter looked warningly at his son, who responded with a cheeky grin.

"Of course, Father. I **have** performed covert campaigns before, you know. Mrs. Hill is our best operative in the household."

Peter waved his son towards the door. "Off with you boys," he said with a slight chuckle. "Take Mary down and go play your parts. Thankfully, all the deceptions will soon be unnecessary."

"I will talk to Martin," Darcy volunteered as Richard gestured for Mary to precede them.

They found a small crowd waiting at the bottom of the stairs with Bingley at the forefront. He came halfway up the steps to meet Mary and offer her the support of his arm for the remainder of the descent.

As Darcy joined Lizzy and Martin, who were also among those waiting, he heard Mary reply to an inquiry, "She was clearly stung by bees, so I brought Mr. Jones the tincture he prepared in case I was ever stung again. Now, please, I would prefer not to say anything more." Bingley led her away before the questioner could press for additional information.

One of the guests asked Darcy how matters stood with Lady Catherine. He offered Lizzy his arm as he replied, "Mr. Jones is doing everything he can for her. Thank you for asking." With a polite nod, he quickly turned away, indicating to Lizzy and Martin that they should step away from the main group of people with him.

As soon as he felt it was safe, he whispered to Martin, "Anne would like you to go up and join her in your room. She will explain everything."

Martin thanked Darcy quietly and quickly headed for the servant's stair, the better to avoid notice. Watching him go, Darcy wished he had thought to suggest that. Fortunately, Martin appeared to realize some secrecy was needed.

"What _**has**_ happened?" Lizzy asked, distracting him from his thoughts.

"Aunt Catherine has died of a reaction from the bee stings," Darcy replied very quietly. "We do not wish to announce it until after the guests have enjoyed their meal so they do not feel they must leave before then."

"I like that she is not even allowed to disrupt dinner," Lizzy whispered back, reminding him of Anne's comments. "Are you well?"

"It is a surprise," Darcy told her. "I hardly know **how** I feel about it. There is too much else to think about now."

"True," she said in a more normal tone. "Mama wants us to join the celebration. After all, our betrothal is one of the reasons for this gathering. Shall we return to the garden and the guests still out there?"

"Yes, I think that would be best," he said. "I have little appetite, but I will be better satisfied in the open air."

"Let us first quietly notify my father," Lizzy suggested, dropping her voice again.

"That would be wise," Darcy agreed. They headed off to find Mr. Bennet.


	59. Announcements

From their place outside, Darcy and Lizzy kept an eye out for the progress of the meal. The group who chose to eat in the garden was smaller than originally expected. This change, no doubt, was prompted by Lady Catherine's earlier unfortunate accident and perhaps a fear that more insects might be about. Darcy noticed that, while some people frequently looked at the damaged rose bush and talked with their neighbors about the event, others steadfastly avoided looking in that direction.

A few men who considered themselves wits came over to Darcy and commented that it was a good thing he had been no nearer to Lady Catherine when it happened. When asked why they replied that people might suspect him of throwing his aunt into the thorns just as he had done to that Wickham fellow. Knowing how the gossip flowed in Meryton, Darcy was not really surprised to subsequently learn it was common knowledge Wickham had been shot and killed after his escape. What interested him more was some speculation he overheard that a few of Wickham's fellow officers had helped him on his way out of the camp. The first theory was that they did so in a bid to push him to the very end he found without embroiling the unit in the fuss of a court-martial and possibly exposing wrongdoing by others. The other was that he had promised his accomplices a substantial sum of money for their help. That seemed more likely. All the same, he found the first speculation possible as well and determined to talk it over with Richard when next he had the chance.

Finally, the diners had reached the stage where, during a normal dinner party, the ladies would have withdrawn while the men enjoyed their port. Richard came outside and told Darcy, "It is time. We are gathering people together inside and think it best to bring those here in as well."

"You have the louder voice," Darcy teased, "and that military air of command. Put them to good use, cousin."

Richard lifted an eyebrow questioningly at Lizzy. She nodded. With a smirk, he turned and in his loudest, most commanding tones he asked if the guests would please return inside to hear a number of announcements.

"No, not just the news of who is recently betrothed or married," he added after someone off to the side of the crowd called out, "We already know you married Charlotte Lucas, Colonel!"

Not without a few more good-natured comments, the guests headed inside. Darcy and Lizzy trailed in at the rear of the group, following to where the guests gathered just inside the doors of the sitting room, music room, and dining room, as well as spilling out into the hallway between them.

Mr. Bennet stood on a chair at one end of the hallway so he could be easily seen and heard by all. Gradually, those assembled quieted so he could speak.

"My friends, I hope you have enjoyed your dinner and the company whether you chose to take your meal in the dining room or in the garden."

He paused for the obligatory comments from the back of the rooms. Fortunately, they were all compliments on the food and company. Mrs. Bennet, who stood next to her husband's chair, smiled broadly at hearing that her meals were always an experience to which her neighbors looked forward.

"Yes, yes. I thank you all," said Mr. Bennet as things quieted again, "and I am glad to hear you think so. Well, as you know, our family has much to celebrate, and I feel I must repeat our blessings, although I am certain you already know **most** of them." He chuckled a little at a comment that Mrs. Bennet had already made certain **everyone** knew.

"First off, I want to recognize the recent marriage between my godson, Richard Fitzwilliam, who my wife and I consider a part of our family, and Charlotte Lucas, the oldest daughter of our dear friends, Sir William and Lady Lucas. Though the wedding may have seemed rushed to some, Sir William, Richard's father and I have all been waiting the last decade to see it come about. Congratulations to the happy couple!"

Teasing comments followed, to which Richard responded, "I could not marry until I had made my way in the world and could properly support her. My wife is too fine a woman to be relegated to following the drum."

More comments were made, most agreeing with the sentiment. When the noise died down, Mr. Bennet continued.

"Our good news does not end there, of course. As you probably know, my eldest daughter, Jane, is scheduled to be married to Sir Barnaby Linton a week from today. Had I my glass in hand, I would offer a toast to the next young couple from our family to meet at the altar."

As he knew they would, some of the attendees shouted out their own toasts. "A toast! Sir Barnaby Linton and Jane Bennet! May she be as accomplished a hostess as her mother and invite us all to dinner!"

Bennet laughed along with most of the others in the rooms. Darcy saw both Jane and Sir Barnaby color with embarrassment. A few minutes later, it was his own turn to be on the spot as Mr. Bennet announced, "If that were not enough, my second daughter has decided to follow the example of her older sister in the matter of pending matrimony. Our Lizzy is betrothed to Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, a man of substance from Derbyshire and cousin to Colonel Fitzwilliam. They have not yet set a date, but if Darcy follows his good cousin's example, they may just marry tomorrow."

This prompted another round of laughter, especially after Richard loudly said, "I heartily recommend it!"

"I shall give your advice all the consideration it deserves," Darcy replied cheerfully at a similar volume. The interchange earned them more laughter, and Darcy was glad when Bennet moved on to the next bit of news and shifted the attention elsewhere.

"Not to be outdone, Mr. Darcy's friend Charles Bingley has decided _**he** _cannot live without the company of one of my daughters either. Mr. Bingley and our Mary are also betrothed with no wedding date identified. You might know him as the young man who leased Netherfield. He has gained a strong place in the running for my favorite prospective son-in-law by providing a temporary home for a good portion of the extra members of my family who are visiting to attend Jane's wedding."

Bingley and Mary sported matching shades of reddened face as they stood arm in arm and accepted the congratulatory comments from the crowd. Both looked to Darcy as if they wanted to turn and run. He winked at Bingley when their glances happened to meet. It was not long before silence was more or less restored, and Mr. Bennet spoke again.

"I have another recent marriage to report and hope you will celebrate it with us. The daughter of my dear, late friend Sir Lewis de Bourgh, who also happens to be another cousin of Colonel Fitzwilliam and cousin to Mr. Darcy as well, has recently wed Martin Hanson, second son of Lord Ferrell, the Earl of Boxwell. We are delighted to have them as visitors and hope you will join my family in wishing them well.

A voice at the back offered a toast to Mr. and Mrs. Hanson that prompted some cheers. Darcy saw that Anne and Martin had come downstairs for the announcements. They accepted the good wishes from their place at the edge of the crowd.

"With all these settled matches," Bennet said teasingly in the next lull, "I almost hesitate to mention one less firm. However, I would be remiss not to tell you that just this evening I have approved a request from Mrs. Hanson's cousin – yes, another cousin! – Sir Phillip de Bourgh, to pay court to my fourth daughter, Kitty."

Mrs. Bennet, to whom this was definitely news, gave an excited shriek and fanned herself with her elegant lace handkerchief. "Kitty, too?" she questioned happily as more congratulations rolled in. It was clear everyone expected Mr. Bennet to wrap up his speech now unless he could come up with a courtship for Lyda as well, but he stayed where he was and waited for the group to quiet down. Once they had gotten the idea, he spoke more soberly.

"Unfortunately, all this good news must find its balance with other tidings that may not be so happy. As he is most profoundly affected by this other news, I yield my place to my very good friend, Peter Fitzwilliam and ask that you give him your attention."

Those who had still been discussing Bennet's earlier news quieted as, with help from Richard and his father, Bennet descended from the chair. Peter took his place.

"People of Meryton, you have known me as a visitor here for over thirty years. I look on Longbourn as nearly a second home and view you all in the character of neighbors and friends. It is only right that you are among the first to hear several important pieces of news."

Just the rustle of clothing and a muffled cough greeted his words. Everyone was listening carefully now.

"Earlier this evening, as I expect you all know, my sister Lady Catherine de Bourgh showed up at this party, uninvited and unexpected. Many of you witnessed her argument with one of the fine rosebushes Mrs. Bennet keeps in the garden. What you may not know is that during her altercation, she was stung by two bees that were presumably disturbed by her presence. I find it odd that one person can be stung and it results in only the slightest itchy bump, while another reacts far more seriously. My sister, it seems, was among the latter. I regret to say that, although Mr. Jones did everything within his power, my sister did not survive the evening." He paused soberly for a moment and then continued.

"There is no need to offer your condolences. Knowing the good nature of all present, my son, nieces, nephew and I all take them as a given. The less said on the matter, the better. Of course, it is my hope that my nephew Darcy does not contract the sudden marriage tomorrow that our host predicted, for I will be leaving early to take my sister to Rosings Park in Kent where she will be laid to rest with Sir Lewis and the other de Bourghs."

"I will be going with you, Uncle," Darcy said loudly.

"As will I, Father," Richard chimed in, quickly followed by Sir Phillip and more reluctantly by Anne.

"We will all return early next week," Peter continued, "as we would not wish to miss the upcoming wedding celebration. I know some would say that we should all retire into the background and tend to our grief. However, as we also know, life does go on and things are always changing and coming up. In that spirit, I must also inform you that my sister's is not the only recent death my family has seen. A freak accident at an estate my father owned in Scotland has claimed the lives of my father and eldest son. Again, I will take your condolences as a given. Why did you not know this before, I expect some of you are thinking. Well, I have been holding this information quiet until I could carry it to my sister in person. As a result, I am trusting all of you with the first public notice of their deaths and my new position as the Earl of Matlock." This created a bit of a stir, but Peter carried on. "Since I am leaving the title of Viscount behind, you may now congratulate the first couple whose marriage was announced this evening on their new position as Viscount and Lady Rand."

He gestured to Richard and Charlotte. Aside from the first surprised murmurs, there was a stunned silence for a moment. Then, a few people clapped, while others offered their congratulations to Peter and the other two. As Mr. Jones had predicted, the news of Richard and Charlotte's new titles, in particular, distracted the guests from any thoughts of the previously announced deaths.

After a few minutes, Peter cleared his throat loudly for attention. He had one more bit of distraction to provide. "That is all the news I currently have for you, but I cannot step down without complimenting Mrs. Bennet and all the ladies who have assisted her on the fine arrangements for this evening. Mrs. Bennet, Lady Sheldon, Lady Lucas, Mrs. Damask, Mrs. Gardiner, Mrs. Hanson and all the Bennet girls, well done! Congratulations on your planning and the excellent meal!"

He began to clap, and the others quickly joined in, just as he had hoped they would. Peter stepped down from the chair as the guests took their cue to congratulate the ladies he had named. He, Richard and Bennet stepped away from the crowd and Darcy released Lizzy to her admirers for a moment so he could join them.

"I think we carried it off," Peter said quietly.

"You certainly distracted them well from the sadder news," Bennet agreed.

"They were ready to be distracted," Richard said. "Some may still leave early, but you have set the right mood and also headed off too many efforts at offering condolences."

They could say no more as various guests approached to speak to all of them. Some did offer condolences, Peter's words notwithstanding, or excuse themselves early, but most offered congratulations just as Bennet and Peter had planned.

The rest of the evening was something of a blur for Darcy. He spent it with Lizzy and Georgiana once he stepped away from the group of people around his uncle and Richard.

Like him, his sister was hardly certain how she felt about their aunt's death. After all, their contact had been minimal over the years, even before her father's death, and Lady Catherine had frightened Georgiana the few times they had been in company. As they discussed the matter, she thanked her brother for not insisting she travel to Kent for the funeral.

"There would be little purpose in you making the trip," he said, "since women are not expected to attend the actual funeral. We will not be having any kind of gathering afterward. Anne is only going to support our uncle and because, as Lady Catherine's only child, she feels she must."

Lizzy said, "Sir Phillip told me the servants at Rosings Park were reluctant to let him and your uncle into the house yesterday and only allowed them to stay the night after your uncle reminded the servants that Sir Phillip would one day be their master. I expect they will be glad they let themselves be persuaded now that the day has come so soon."

"I am certain they will. From what I have seen of the household, that one instance may not be enough to prevent many of them from having to find new places. Sir Phillip and his mother will want to make major changes to transform Rosings Park into a home." Darcy replied.

"I wonder if Lady Catherine had already irrevocably granted the living at Hunsford to Mr. Collins?" Lizzy asked.

"Oh, that is well thought of. I will mention it to Sir Phillip and my uncle so we can check while we are there. We do know he has never taken possession. If there is no signed document making over the living to him we can make certain he never does, even if he makes it back from Scotland."

More guests came up to offer congratulations before leaving the party, so the subject dropped. The evening ended soon after, with all those making the journey to Kent agreeing on an early start.


	60. Settlements

Lady Catherine's funeral was accomplished with little fuss, bother or fanfare. In every way, it was the opposite of what Darcy was certain his aunt would have wished.

Before retiring after the party, Mrs. Hill and one of the maids took the time to wash the body and arrange it decently. They dressed the deceased woman in a fine gown Anne picked from her mother's luggage, although when asked, she admitted the gown was her mother's least favorite of all those that had been packed. After the body was dressed, Mrs. Bennet provided lengths of plain muslin to use as a shroud and complete the preparations, although, of course, Lady Catherine would have preferred something more extravagant, like silk.

While this was happening, Bennet had a few of the stable hands put together an appropriately-sized box to serve as temporary housing for the return to Kent. Darcy knew his aunt would have turned her nose up in disgust at the thought of even touching such a rough construction, let along being laid out in it. She would have been slightly mollified by the finer, ready-made casket her brother purchased for the shop of a casket maker they passed on the way to Rosings, but only slightly. It should have been custom made, with a high-quality lining and plenty of gilding on it to have fitted with her ideas.

On arriving at Rosings Park, Peter immediately sent for the curate who had been tending to the parish as they waited for Mr. Collins to arrive. Peter and Sir Phillip had a brief conference with the man and arranged things to their satisfaction. A few hours later, Lady Catherine was quietly interred in the de Bourgh family plot as the small group of her male relatives looked on.

The following morning, the villagers in the Hunsford church seemed unsurprised when the curate announced the news of Lady Catherine's death. There was a bit more of a stir and some mutters and grumbling when, at Peter's special request, the clergyman asked them to offer up prayers for her eternal soul. On the way out of the church, Darcy listened with interest as the villagers and tenants talked among themselves.

"Well, he had to ask. The new Earl of Matlock is her brother, after all."

"Do you think Sir Phillip will make many changes at the house?"

"He will be the best change of them all, but no doubt many of _**her**_ favorites will soon be looking for other homes."

"Sir Phillip is a good young man and a true de Bourgh. It will be a little like having Sir Lewis back again."

"The new master's mother is a proper lady. She will see to the poor as should be done. Better times are coming for all of us, I say."

"When will we see that new rector her Ladyship put in? No one has heard a word of him or his wife since the house was put to rights for them. The poor curate has been stretched thin tending to everything in his absence."

"I just hope the new rector is a far better man than _**her**_ usual choices."

Darcy took careful note of the last comments. He and the other men had searched Lady Catherine's study that morning but could find no evidence of any document granting the living to William Collins. Despite her other faults, Lady Catherine was a meticulous record-keeper, so it was unlikely the document existed. All the same, it was no guarantee the man did not have his own copy of an appointment.

Being guided by Peter and as the new owner of both the estate and the advowson for the living, Sir Phillip drafted a letter to the local bishop asking if the now-vacant living had formally been bestowed. Even if it had, Darcy thought, the evidence they had of Collins' intended wrongdoing in Meryton would probably be enough to convince the bishop to revoke the living. It would just be easier if the problem never came up soSir Phillip could appoint a man would properly tend the people under his care without delay.

They left Rosings Park on Monday pleased with how easily matters had been handled. As they all rode back together in Peter's carriage, having left the carriage Lady Catherine had been using at the estate, Richard spoke what all of them had been feeling.

"After all these years of fighting against Aunt Catherine, I kept expecting her to rise up from her casket and start complaining about our arrangements or to have something happen like the box she was in fall off of the top of the carriage. Yesterday I fully expected her to summon me to her favorite sitting room for a dressing down or to have her ghost wake us with wailing in the halls. It all just seems too easy."

"I think we have so many old habits built around circumventing her that it will take a long while for all of us to discover what it is like to live our lives without reference to what she may do," Peter agreed.

"It may be some time before**_ I_** can step out of her shadow," said Sir Phillip.

Richard suggested, "You will probably want to stop all payments to her spies in short order. At the same time, it would be a good idea to find out who and where they are. In particular, I would like to to know if she had any agents other than Wickham in Meryton. I would not be surprised to discover Colonel Forster was on her payroll."

"Her banker could best point us to the agent she used to make payments," Peter said.

"A man named Hayward has been a regular visitor over the years, but was not a social acquaintance," Anne said.

"I remember the man I placed in the Rosings Park stables mentioning the name," Peter confirmed. "Mr. Hayward will certainly bear investigation."

A large part of the return journey was spent helping Sir Phillip prioritize the many tasks that needed to be done to return Rosings Park to its former glory. Lady Catherine had managed things with a heavy hand and a general wish for profit over prosperity. From staffing changes to contractual updates and repairs to tenant farms, roads, and other physical property, the list was long and varied.

"I am beginning to be glad Mr. Bennet has insisted I wait a year before entering a formal betrothal or marriage to Miss Kitty," Sir Phillip said once he had a good handle on the items of the highest priority. "I will be so busy with all of this I hardly know when I will get to visit with her. Planning or starting a marriage would simply be too much to add on top of the work."

"Make time for occasional visits, lad," Peter suggested. "The work is important, but you will need breaks as well as the reminder of why the work is important to _**you**_. If the goal is to give your prospective bride a proper and prosperous home, you will work all the harder for taking the time to tell her about what you are doing every now and again."

The other men all nodded. Darcy thought it was very good advice.

~o~

They arrived back at Longbourn in the early afternoon. Darcy was unsurprised to find the usual crowd of family visitors there, although he did not understand the air of excitement in the sitting room at first. After the greetings and a report on the accomplishment of their purpose by Peter, Lizzy pulled Darcy away and out of the room to enlighten him.

"We have made some important decisions and plans while you were gone. If you object, you and I can make other arrangements, of course, but I must admit I hope you will not object."

Darcy smiled in amusement at her excitement, knowing he was unlikely to object to any reasonable thing she might ask of him. "If it is important to you," he said, "I probably will not object, but you must tell me what it is that I may be agreeing to."

"Oh, yes," she said, slightly flustered. "Well, Lady Sheldon, Mrs. Damask and Aunt Madeline were all discussing Jane's wedding on Saturday, shortly after all of you left. They said that since we already had all the guests present and the arrangements were made for a huge event, we ought to take the extra step and make it into a triple wedding. Jane and Sir Barnaby are both agreeable to the plan."

"I expect Bingley had no objection either," Darcy surmised.

"He was thrilled at the idea," Lizzy confirmed. "In fact, he and Uncle Phillips drew up Mary's settlement this morning and Papa has signed it."

Darcy grinned broadly. "It looks like I will need to employ your uncle as well. After all, you and I cannot get married on Friday without a settlement in place." Briefly glancing around to make sure they were unobserved, he stole a kiss in which Lizzy eagerly participated.

~o~

The next few days passed swiftly with all the work that needed completing. Darcy and Lizzy went to Mr. Holbert, the clergyman who would be performing the weddings, and obtained a common license on Tuesday morning. Immediately after, Darcy rode to London to collect the financial documents he would need for preparing the settlement and to notify the staff to prepare for the arrival of the new mistress. While there, he also selected a ring for Lizzy out of the jewelry stored in the townhouse safe. It had been one of his mother's rings and he thought it would suit his new bride well.

Wednesday was spent in conference with Mr. Phillips and Mr. Bennet in the latter's study. Darcy knew the attorney was both delighted and amazed by the extent of the provisions Darcy wished to include. He modeled the settlement after his mother's which he had found in the legal documents in his files in London.

More than once, Mr. Phillips noted that, while he had no objection to a particular provision as the bride's uncle, it was his duty as the attorney drawing up the papers to make certain Darcy knew the implications of a particular clause or amount. Sometimes these notices prompted them to change the wording or to clarify the intent. Other times, Darcy insisted on leaving the item as he chose. No matter what the result, Bennet found something to tease him over, although Darcy could tell that the older man appreciated the care Darcy could take of his daughter.

On the whole, it turned into a satisfactory collaboration for all three men. By midday on Thursday, they had a clean copy drafted, finalized and signed by all parties plus the witnesses. Of course, with a house full of guests, there was no problem finding appropriate witnesses.

~o~

While the men worked on their preparations, the women were not idle. Although most of the planning and work for the event was already done, they still had plenty to do for the two additional brides. Darcy learned that, as soon as the idea for the triple wedding was suggested, Mrs. Gardiner had sent a messenger to her home in London to retrieve some fine lengths of silk she had purchased as future gifts during the original shopping trips for Jane's trousseau. From these, the women worked together to sew gowns for Lizzy and Mary of equal quality to the gown Jane planned to wear. Lizzy updated Darcy on their progress during the early morning time together in the garden each day.

"It is amazing how quickly we get on while working as a team, even for such fancy gowns as these. The straight sewing would have been easy enough to complete, but doing all the finer decoration on our own would have been impossible in this short time. Everyone has contributed to the embroidery and finishing touches, even Miss Bingley."

"I am surprised at that," Darcy said.

"Oh, she was not exactly pleased at first, but the idea was strongly suggested by Lady Sheldon. However, once we all thanked her for the help and complimented her on her truly fine embroidery, she became much more reconciled to the idea."

"So, she did learn something of use in that select seminary she attended?" Darcy asked.

"Oh, several things. It is primarily her attitude Lady Sheldon is working to adjust."

"Well, Miss Bingley will soon have more sisters than she knows what to do with who can help her with that if Lady Sheldon cannot."

"Oh, we shall take care of her, all of us, although I am certain Lady Sheldon will give her a good step up in society so she can eventually help herself. At any rate, I will treasure this gown because it contains the work and love of so many people who are dear to me," she told him.

"I suppose that is what this celebration is all about," he said, "Here we have all those who are dear to us seeing us off to a future together. What we make of it then is up to us."

~o~

By the time Darcy left Longbourn after dinner on Thursday evening, he felt everything was well in hand for the celebration the next day. Bingley was bouncing with excitement, but Darcy primarily felt a sense of happy calm. This was exactly what he was meant to do. All the time spent alone, all the time spent searching for his mystery woman, it all led to this. After the next morning, he would no be alone. It was both a frightening and awe-inspiring idea. With Lizzy at his side, Pemberley would be a home such as it had not been since his mother's death. He went to bed with one thought circling over and over in his mind - "I am getting married tomorrow!"


	61. Finale

The day dawned fair and clear. Rising early by habit, Darcy almost headed over to Longbourn as usual. However, as he finished dressing and was about to leave, he remembered Lizzy's request that he wait to see her until they met in the church later. The disruption to his new routine set him at loose ends and shook Darcy's confidence for a time.

Since it was so early, he was not sure the Netherfield kitchens would have coffee ready for him. He decided to stand out on the balcony attached to his room and enjoy the morning from there until a more reasonable hour arrived.

The sunrise seemed to have a special brilliance to it as Darcy realized this was his wedding day. He watched the show in the sky until the morning had fully dawned. It was only then that he looked down at himself and realized he was properly dressed for an early morning ride, but not for his own wedding. Shaking his head at his foolishness, Darcy went back in to dress more appropriately for the momentous day.

~o~

The party from Netherfield arrived at the church early, partly at the insistence of the two grooms. Sir Barnaby arrived at nearly the same time with the party from Lucas Lodge, no less ready for his time as a single man to be at an end. Richard took the opportunity to tease the trio, conveniently forgetting how early he had been for his own wedding.

While Richard had agreed to be best man for both Darcy and Bingley, Sir Barnaby's best man was a cousin of his who had arrived just the evening before along with a few other members of Sir Barnaby's family. It became a matter some amusement for all the other men when he expressed admiration for Miss Bingley, wondering if she was one of the lovely Bennet ladies who was still unattached. He was not the least discouraged to learn she was sister to one of the grooms, especially after Bingley promised an introduction during the wedding breakfast.

The trio of couples had decided to take their vows one after the other in the portion of the service where one couple would normally take the vows, while sharing the rest of a single service. When the time came to start, the three grooms lined up, with the two best men standing slightly to the side. Everyone in the crowded church turned to watch the brides enter as the music changed.

To avoid having Mr. Bennet make three painful trips up and down the aisle or somehow try to escort all three girls at once, his brothers-in-law decided to assist. At the signal, Bennet entered with Jane on his arm. He escorted her to the front and placed her hand in that of Sir Barnaby.

Next came Mr. Gardiner with Lizzy. He brought her to the front where her father waited. She briefly rested her arm on Bennet's before her father gave her hand to Darcy.

Finally, Mr. Phillips brought Mary to her father so he could officially given her hand to Bingley. It was a lovely solution. Taking a brief second to look away from his lovely bride, Darcy saw many smiles in the congregation as the three older men took their places in the pew next to their wives.

The wedding service began with the standard words, "Dearly beloved..." Realizing they were surrounded by people who truly were dear to him, Darcy found new meaning in the familiar words. He was connected now to this incredible group by ties of love, family and friendship. That would last long after this short service, just as he hoped his marriage would.

Despite the lack of a proper rehearsal, the saying of the vows went smoothly for all three couples. Richard performed his tasks well, not mixing up the rings as he had jokingly threatened to do before the ceremony started. Jane, Lizzy and Mary officially resigned the name of Bennet and took on their new names in short order. Far more quickly than Darcy expected, given how important the event was to his life, he found himself standing at the register signing next to his new wife.

~o~

They may not have rehearsed for the wedding, but the party the Friday before did turn out to be just a rehearsal for the wedding breakfast, minus the disruptions caused by Lady Catherine. The Meryton inn had done good business Thursday night finding space for all the guests of Sir Barnaby who showed up for the event. Two uncles, three aunts and several cousins in addition to Howard Linton, his best man, were present along with some of his former schoolfellows who were also known to Darcy and Bingley. The crowd at Longbourn was even larger than it had been the week before.

The garden had been the annex for the earlier party, but now it took center stage. Refreshment tables and extra seating were scattered through all the grounds. The "hermitage" had been tamed and freshened up with extra flowering plants ordered in for the occasion. Both the rosebush that had received Wickham and the damask that had done in Lady Catherine were skillfully pruned to minimize the damage done to them. All the same, both rosebushes were the subject of much curiosity, especially by the guests who had not been there for the dinner party.

"I hope no one thought it was in poor taste that Jane, Mary and I all carried bouquets made of damask roses," Lizzy said to Darcy as they noticed a group commenting on the notorious rosebush. "They are just so beautiful and fragrant we could not consider anything else, although Mary did carry her tincture with her and frequently checked to make sure there were no bees in her bouquet. Even now she is staying in the sitting room."

Darcy chuckled. "She has good reason to be nervous if she has reacted to their stings before. No, Mrs. Darcy," he savored the name as he spoke it, "I doubt anyone thought much about the flowers. The women holding them were far more beautiful."

Lizzy rolled her eyes at the flattery, but could not make a remark in return as a small group of her neighbors approached to offer congratulations. A little while later her mother came up to them.

"Mrs. Darcy! Oh how well that sounds! I feel so very fortunate. Three daughters married! And all in one single day."

"It certainly is a wonder, Mama," Lizzy replied. "Now you must wait a bit for it to be Kitty's turn."

"Oh, I know she will be fine even if your father insists Sir Phillip must wait a year before he can propose. And it was so kind of you, Mr. Darcy, to let us have Georgiana here for a time while you two go to Pemberley and to agree that Lady Sheldon can work with the Duchess of Mardale to prepare Lydia and Georgiana to be presented jointly in society. Imagine the prospects that will open up for Lydia!"

"Yes, Mama, although first Mrs. Damask and Lady Sheldon wish to give Kitty a little more polish so she will be prepared to take her place at Rosings Park should Sir Phillip still wish to marry her after the year is up."

"Still wish to marry her? Of course, he will. That boy is clearly besotted. A little like you were about our Lizzy, eh, Mr. Darcy?"

"And still are, Mrs. Bennet," he replied with a smile. "Marriage does not change that."

"Oh, I hope not. I hope not for any of my girls. But you are a good man, Mr. Darcy. I expect you will make my Lizzy very happy even if she will be living so far away."

"Derbyshire is not all that far away, Mama," Lizzy said. "Perhaps you can visit us some time even if Papa cannot."

"Oh, perhaps," her mother said diffidently. "Well, I must go check on Lady Linton. That sounds lovely as well. Did you see that her husband's cousin, the one who was best man, has not left Miss Bingley's side since we returned from the church? Maybe there will be another wedding to celebrate some time soon."

"For her sake, I hope so," Lizzy agreed, although her mother bustled off so quickly Darcy did not know whether Mrs. Bennet heard her or took any note of the comment.

The couple continued to circulate among the guests until they thought it was about time they could excuse themselves. Darcy's plan was to spend that night, and perhaps a few more, at Darcy house before heading north to introduce the new Mrs. Darcy to Pemberley.

As they were heading in to speak with Mr. Bennet in preparation for leaving, Richard and Charlotte, approached to say their own goodbyes. Richard spoke first, "We are heading off to Randbrook, but will not make it tonight unless we leave here soon. My Charlotte and I wanted to wish you joy and thank you again for our time at Darcy House. After spending the last few nights in a very crowded Lucas Lodge, we can truly appreciate the gift you gave us."

"You are always welcome to visit," Darcy said, "although I would prefer you wait a week or two."

"No fear. I want to show Lady Rand her new home. Father will be coming along to help transfer control of the house and lands to us."

"That is good. It would be awkward if the servants failed to believe you truly had inherited the title."

"That would have been an interesting joke to try when I was younger, although I doubt anyone would have taken me seriously at it. Well, though I am sorry Grandfather and my brother are gone, it is nice to be able to provide my wife with a good home right away. As you know, I was prepared to buy a small estate, but it would have taken time."

"Do you have any objection if we stop for a day or two on our way to Pemberley?" Darcy asked.

"None at all. I think Charlotte will be pleased to show off her home to her closest friend."

"I certainly will," Charlotte said.

"And I will be glad to return the favor at Pemberley some time soon," Lizzy told her. "I hope we can always remain close now that we are related by marriage as well as tied by friendship."

"What do you think Bingley and his wife will do?" Richard asked. "I understood Netherfield is only available for lease, not for sale."

"I expect he will be looking for that small estate you originally planned to buy. He took a six month lease, so he has a little time yet before he has to decide whether to renew or find something else."

"That is true," Richard said, a little distractedly. His attention was caught by seeing Lizzy's special necklace and earrings. He gestured at the pendant. "I heard from Will that you told him the shield in that necklace reminded you of all the people who care for you and wish to shield you from harm. You have no fewer people to do the caring, but I think it is now Will's place to be your shield."

"I think you are correct, Richard," Lizzy agreed, "although with Lady Catherine gone, there is less need for the shield and more time to enjoy the roses."

Richard looked over at the well-trimmed damask rose. "I suppose you are right," he said thoughtfully. He turned back to them, the contemplative mood shoved aside. "Well, if we both go together, we are more likely to get out of here quickly."

"Yes," Darcy agreed. "One thing I have learned around here is that just because you say goodbye does not mean you will actually be able to leave." He and Lizzy began to walk towards the house, with Richard and Charlotte following.

"We start with Papa," Lizzy said. "And then Richard's father. If he is leaving with Richard and Charlotte he can help us get away that much faster.

"The campaign has begun," Richard said laughingly as he gestured past the crowd of people to the door. "Once more unto the breach, dear friends..."

"Oh, Richard," said Lizzy and Charlotte in unison, even as Darcy said, "This is not a battle."

"You think not?" asked Richard. "What do you wager it takes us more than another hour to get out of here?"

Darcy looked at Lizzy. She shook her head in the negative. "Sorry, cousin," he said, "My wife just told me not to take that bet."

"Spoilsport," Richard said to Lizzy, grinning. "Now, let us see how quickly we can get to the study."

Sidestepping the guests and making minimal conversation, the two couples continued their quest to make it into the house as quickly as possible...


	62. Epilogue

Epilogue

As Richard had predicted, it was more than an hour before the two couples were finally able to drive away from Longbourn. In the old days, Darcy would have just said goodbye to his host and walked off with an expression that defied anyone to stop him. Now, however, this was his new family and more, so progress to the carriage was slow as they made their farewells to all and sundry.

At least the trip to London was accomplished quickly, with none of the frustrating delays Lady Catherine had experienced on her way to Meryton the week before. Mr. and Mrs. Darcy arrived at Darcy House with plenty of time for the new mistress to be introduced to the household staff and given a leisurely tour, with a few amorous interruptions from her husband, before having a simple dinner and retiring to truly begin their married life together.

After a few days, they took their way to Pemberley, stopping for a day at Randbrook on the way so Charlotte could proudly display her new home to her best friend and new cousin-by-marriage. Once home, the couple continued the process of building a relationship together while Darcy also caught up on the estate business that had fallen to the side while he had hunted for his mystery woman. Lizzy eased into her new role as mistress of a fine estate with much help from Mrs. Reynolds, the housekeeper. These early days would set the tone for a lifetime spent caring for each other along with their duties to the estate and their extended families.

~o~

Once he left Longbourn, Sir Phillip made the inquiries Richard suggested. They discovered that Colonel Forster was not exactly on Lady Catherine's payroll, but he had received a large disbursement when Mr. Hayward arranged the commission for Wickham in earnest of letting anything slide that Wickham did while following the instructions of his patroness. They never could prove that Colonel Forster helped Wickham escape, but it did seem likely.

All regular payments from the Rosings accounts to Lady Catherine's spies ceased. On learning of Lady Catherine's death, Mr. Hayward proved willing to give some information to Sir Phillip in return for payment of his final fee. He avoided mention of anything that could be used against himself in law, but he did offer some hints that helped Sir Phillip and Richard later track down some of the more hidden plans Lady Catherine had put in place.

~o~

A few weeks after the wedding, the men Darcy had sent north with Collins arrived at the Longbourn. Not knowing of the change in their master's marital status or location, they had reported as they had been directed and expected to find Darcy still there. Peter Fitzwilliam, who had based himself at Longbourn for a time, conspired with Mr. Bennet to convince the men to report to them. The two older men had a good laugh at the information they received before sending Darcy's men on their way to Pemberley.

Collins had eventually made it to Scotland under their "care" while grumbling all the while about how long the trip seemed to be taking and the inconvenience Wickham had put him to by making this arrangement for Collins to marry his bride. Even the befuddling herbs had not erased his sense of purpose. He knew he was on his way to marry and in any semi-lucid moment he had much to say on the subject. As it was, Darcy's men became so frustrated with their charge that they did a little planning and diverting of their own, aided by a chance encounter.

In the Scottish border village where they stopped, intending to desert Collins to his fate, they ran across a young woman determined to find a husband. Although generally a smart woman, she had been tricked into indiscretion by a man who promised her marriage. When she discovered herself in the family way, although not yet so far as to be obviously showing, he lured her to Scotland and there he left her. Along the way, she learned he had a wife already and had left others in a similar situation to her own. Knowing how difficult life would be for her and the child without a husband – any husband – or the help of her family, who had already cast her out, she was desperate. When she heard from the footman that Collins was a single clergyman who was expecting to marry a woman named Elizabeth, who had never met and who was neither agreeable nor available, Betsy Connors jumped at the chance. In this she was aided by the fact that she could legally contract the marriage in Scotland without swearing to be anyone else or being called by her surname during the process.

With the aid of Darcy's men, she was introduced to Collins as Elizabeth Bennet. To be fair, the footman warned her how poor a catch she was getting. When they met, she realized the warning had not been overstated. However poor he might be in personality or wealth, though, he was still a chance for her to have a socially respectable situation and a legitimate child. She would learn to manage him, she was certain of that. He seemed unintelligent enough that with a little early concealment, he might never even realize her child was not his own. Of course, Darcy's men had figured out her "secret" as the driving reason why she needed to marry, but they promised not to tell Collins. That courtesy did not extend to Bennet, Peter or Darcy – they needed to know.

Although he thought he was marrying Elizabeth Bennet when he publicly claimed Betsy as his wife, Elizabeth Collins, it was still a legal marriage under the local customs, and more than one problem was solved by it. By means of a bit of theft, Darcy's men had made sure Collins had very little money on him so he would not easily return when they left him there. What they had removed from his pockets, along with a little bit more they were sure Darcy would approve of, they gave to the new Mrs. Collins on condition she keep her husband away from Hunsford as long as possible. She agreed a wedding tour would be just the thing, so long as they also gave her the remainder of the herbs that they had been using to keep the man docile. With the situation well in hand, Darcy's men had headed south by a much more direct route than their journey north had followed, reaching Longbourn a few days later.

Bennet sent a note to Darcy along with the men when they went Pemberley. _We shall have to keep an eye on the situation, since any child Mrs. Collins has will be considered __legitimately __his in the eyes of the law __no matter who the natural father might be__. If male, it __**will**__ be the heir presumptive to Longbourn after Collins himself. From what your men tell me of the young woman, that may not be a bad thing. You can question them more yourself, but she sounds like a managing sort who may be the making of him. Of course, without the living to Hunsford, it may __also __be difficult for Collins to support his new family. I suspect he will be very upset when he learns that Elizabeth Collins never was Elizabeth __**Bennet**__, although without Lady Catherine's censure it will not be the disaster for him it might have been. Between all our family contacts, I am sure we can find a curacy for him somewhere __in which__ he can do little harm __while still maintaining them.__ I will undertake to make a small allowance to Mrs. Collins, so she and her child do not starve. She has, after all, done us a favor by taking on responsibility for the fool. __It would not do to let her suffer more indignity because the living is closed to them._

When Mr. and Mrs. Collins presented themselves at Hunsford another month later, it was clear Betsy Collins had already learned to manage her new husband very well. He listened to his wife with the same kind of attention he had given his noble patroness. Mrs. Collins was as disappointed as he to find out the nice rectory and steady income he had expected would not be theirs. At the same time, knowing her husband, she understood the decision Sir Phillip made not to maintain Collins in the place that had been verbally promised to him but not officially transferred.

Her spirits improved when she learned the current owner of Longbourn and his extended family would take an interest in her future and that of her children. The suggested curacy was provided by Lord Sheldon to give some support, however incompetent, to the local vicar, who was stretched a bit thin in his duties. Collins filled the post with little distinction and never found anyone willing to give him a better one. The situation, which included free lease of a small house, provided sufficient income to keep his wife, two sons and a daughter fed and clothed, especially with the small, extra, secret allowance Mr. Bennet sent to Mrs. Collins. Her ability to manage on such a small income impressed her husband, and she never enlightened him regarding the means by which she did so, just as she never enlightened him on the true parentage of their firstborn and he never appeared to know any different.

The oldest child, Benjamin Collins, unsurprisingly bore little resemblance in intellect or personality to his father of record, although he did share similar coloring, which maintained the public illusion (and Collin's belief) that he was the clergyman's son. As he grew it became clear that Benjamin was, in fact, a very smart young man with a positive outlook and disposition.

Mr. Bennet, who had volunteered for the position of godfather to the boy, learned of his early promise from Lord Sheldon. When Benjamin reached the appropriate age, Bennet sponsored him at a respectable boarding school, both to give him a good education and to keep him from the influence of his father. Later, Bennet sent him to one of the less prestigious, but still respectable, universities to complete his education.

Young Benjamin generally spent the greater part of his school breaks at Longbourn. While there, he helped Mr. and Mrs. Bennet, kept them company and learned how best to manage the estate that was likely to one day be his. After he finished at university, he came to Longbourn to live at Bennet's invitation. His presence eased Bennet's later years of most responsibility, although Collins was always a bit jealous of the favor shown his son.

"He may not be a member of my bloodline," Bennet once said to Darcy, "but the estate will, at least, one day be in the hands of a worthy young man. That was a good idea of yours to send Collins off to Scotland, even if this was not your intent. The results of that trip have worked out well for a number of people."

As it turned out, Benjamin inherited the estate directly from Mr. Bennet because his father died of influenza a few weeks before Bennet's death from the same source. The young man brought his mother to Longbourn to live, although he also allowed Mrs. Bennet to stay in her married home for the remainder of her life. This made for some complications when Benjamin eventually married and his wife wished to take over as mistress, but by and large all three women eventually got along.

Benjamin's younger brother and sister also benefited from the interest of family. The two were clearly Collin's children but they had the good fortune to inherit a lit bit of wit and good looks from their mother, although not to the extent their older brother had. Darcy, in particular, kept an eye out for them and helped them along in life. He and Bennet together sent the younger boy to the same schools as his brother. David Collins put in enough effort to make a decent showing and eventually became a clergyman. Like his father, he never progressed beyond a curate's post, but he did gain more respect for his work over the years and eventually had a small family of his own.

Rebecca Collins did not receive the same educational advantages as her brothers, but her mother trained her to manage a household and behave well. Eventually, she made a respectable if not brilliant marriage at a higher social level than she probably could have without the influence and connections of the Bennets and their extended circle.

~o~

That extended circle contained several happy couples and their own children. Darcy and Lizzy's four children had many cousins to keep them company growing up. Even the youngest and shyest of the three Darcy boys found Eton bearable due to the presence of his Fitzwilliam, Linton, Bingley, Hanson and de Bourgh cousins. The large group of children all grew up to be generally happy, generally productive members of society.

Our couples themselves lived long and happy lives. Darcy and Lizzy spent most of their time at Pemberley, but they often made visits to other members of the families for a week or two at a time or accepted visits from them. Darcy once commented to Richard that he had done more traveling in the first three years of his marriage than in all the years of his life prior, even counting the trips to and from school and the trips only seemed to increase in number each year. Although he grumbled on occasion, Darcy actually enjoyed seeing the various family members frequently.

Sir Phillip and Kitty married thirteen months after the triple wedding for her older sisters. In the intervening time, she enjoyed a visit to London with the Gardiners and some social outings under the auspices of Lady Sheldon and Mrs. Damask. Kitty's exposure to and training in society continued even after her marriage. Sir Phillip and Lady de Bourgh, along with Mr. and Mrs. Hanson, joined their varied family members at several events serving as beginning social opportunities for Georgiana and Lydia.

The two younger girls made their come out together, sometimes joined at events by Charlotte's sister Maria, who was the same age. By the time they were twenty, all three girls had found worthy husbands and within a few more years they had their own children to add to the growing horde of cousins.

Mrs. Bennet doted on her many grandchildren. She was no less loud or silly than she had always been, but that never bothered the younger generation, especially when she gave them treats when their mothers were not looking. Her favorite topic of gossip slowly shifted from courtships and marriages to the triumphs of her grandchildren and all the things her daughters were doing wrong because they had never properly listened to her.

Despite his steadily failing health, Mr. Bennet still lived to play many more games of chess. He enjoyed training Benjamin to be an estate owner and he felt secure knowing that Mrs. Bennet and his daughters would be cared for no matter what happened to Longbourn. His sons-in-law and Richard visited regularly, giving him good company. Despite all the claims on his time with his responsibilities as Earl of Matlock and as a grandfather to Richard and Charlotte's children, Peter Fitzwilliam was a frequent visitor as well.

The men, with the addition of Sir William Lucas on many occasions, would gather in Bennet's study and talk over politics, literature and the doings of the younger generation. They generally did not miss the days of plotting to counter Lady Catherine's schemes, although Richard sometimes joked about the subject.

Darcy's own private joke, although it was really not meant to be funny, was his request for a number of cuttings from the damask rose that had done in his aunt, as well as some from the one that had served as Wickham's jailer. He passed these off to the head gardener at Pemberley with a request to find them appropriate places in the sprawling gardens where they could thrive. Within a few years, the Darcys had several fine rose bushes beautifying the outer edges of the garden area during the blooming season. Darcy did finally get a laugh out of the joke when Sir Phillip admitted during a walk in the Pemberley garden that he had also taken cuttings from the damask and they were growing well in the grounds at Rosings Park. He told Darcy he had to smile every time he passed them and he had even planted one near Lady Catherine's grave. It was an amusing revelation for both men and Darcy recounted it eagerly to Richard at the next possible encounter.

So it was that a vendetta begun by a jealous and unpleasant woman ended in a bouquet of roses and a large and happy family.

* * *

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

o

* * *

_Notes: _

_Here we are at the end, but this not quite the end. You get a bonus chapter which will hopefully be up by this time next week. **I **was hoping to have it done already, since Richard told me he wanted it, but he's been a bit reticent now that I may have time to do the writing. Still, one more chapter before I mark the story complete._

_In the note that headed the first chapter, I mentioned that both Lady Catherine and Maria Lucas were both talking to me and I had to ask Maria to step back for a bit after she dictated her first chapter. Lady Catherine might have been wiser to keep quiet given how her story ended, but she **would** speak, and here we are. Maria has been quietly waiting in the wings to finally tell me the third story in the set begun with Giving Consequence and Miss York's Match. I had been expecting Lydia to tell me the story, but she had other things to do and Maria really wanted me to get on with it. (As have a number of readers who have sent me messages.) My current plan is to prep Voices in the Dark for publication and, in between editing runs, get a start on the first several chapters of Coming Out. When I have enough material and a good plan for the rest, I will start posting._

_I told you in Chapter 45 that I had a few private amusements with names, etc. in this story and that Rand was an Old English word for shield. Here are some other items for you._

_Miss Stanton, the spying governess, was named after the location of a relatively rare Anglo-Saxon bed burial. The bed burials were generally reserved for women of high status and the grave goods at the Stanton site included a gold and garnet necklace. This referenced both Lizzy's necklace, that was part of the original idea, and the sleeping beauty theme that was part of the story as well._

_Roses play a big role in our story, but for those who don't know a lot about them, you should realize that the roses most commonly used today for bouquets and garden features are very recent hybrids bred for long stems and usually single or just a few flowers per stem. They also tend to bloom over most of the summer (and in my garden even into November and December in warmer years)._

_Some of these were just in the early stages of development in the Regency era, but most people had what are known as "old roses" including the damask and some other lovely specimens. (I have around 10 different varieties of old rose in my yard along with several hybrid-teas. In case you hadn't guessed, I love roses) The old roses generally have multiple blossoms gathered together on sets of tiny stems, which sort of form their own bouquets. Unlike the hybrid teas, they will open out into almost a huge cup filled with petals and generally have fairly strong scents. They will also often bloom just once a year in late May, in June or in early July depending on the weather and your location. I have an Old Blush that each year goes from being a mass of leaves with the tiniest of buds scattered on it one day to a wall of pink the next. A week later, it is a mass of green leaves again and we are done until next year. One year I went away on vacation for a little more than a week and totally missed it._

_The older roses also tend to have fairly thorny canes and will often grow huge and bushy or turn into climbers and cover walls, buildings, slow moving cattle, etc. (OK, just joking about the last). Still, if you are in North America, think blackberries. Yup, they are actually members of the same family. If you want to see some cool photos of some gorgeous old roses search for David Austin Old Roses. I can sit and drool over that web page for hours._

_The damask is a highly fragrant rose used in perfume making. In our story time frame, to own one was a sign of status, although I wonder at that, because they grow from cuttings fairly well and a cutting is easy to sneak off someone else's plant (says the voice of experience ;oD). One can understand Mrs. Bennet's upset at Lizzy pulling blossoms off the plant with that background._

_I was thinking of Wickham's rosebush as being like a Lady Banksia. There is one of those in Tombstone, AZ, a single plant, that covers almost an entire city block. They were around then, but are thornless, so they wouldn't do for Wickham. Still, search for Shady Lady if you are interested in it – CBS did a news spot on the rose in 2017 that is available on the web page I shall not name._

_I know I had a few more items with I amused myself, particularly in the early days of writing this as I was establishing names and personalities, but I can't find my notes just now and they probably weren't important anyway._

_What **is** important is my gratitude to all of you for coming on this journey with me, for being patient on those weeks when real life took over and my pen and keyboard were stilled, and for all the comments, support and suggestions you offered along the way. Thank you! I would not write without you._

_Take care, and I hope to hear from you next time._

_Lady Jaeza_


	63. Charge of the Cow Brigade

_Chapter 36 – Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam – "Let me tell you about the time my unit and I mistook a herd of stampeding cattle for the regiment of soldiers we had been hoping would relieve us…"_

It was a dark and stormy week. The sky was continually gray, giving the effect of perpetual twilight during the day and absolute darkness at night. Hours of torrential downpour alternated with hours when it felt so dry it was as if all the moisture in the world was being sucked back up into the clouds. Even without the sunlight, the air was fiery hot.

The terrain through which we traveled was a mix of low mountains and winding valleys where visibility, in a tactical sense, would have been low even in bright sunlight. It was nonexistent during the heavy rain showers that kept dumping on our heads.

My unit was part of the advance force. During one of the downpours we were cut off from the main force by a flash flood as we threaded our way around great stone outcroppings to get to pass. When we realized what had happened, many of the men wanted to return and see if we could get back across the waters, but my guide assured me the other men could take an alternate way and meet us at the edge of the plain that was our objective. My orders had been clear – that was my goal. I chose to continue on.

Despite the darkness, we made reasonable time during the dry spells, as they baked the ground so hard it was like rolling across a city street, if city streets were scattered with large stones and gnarled, twisted bushes sporting deep roots that defied being pushed aside or torn out. In the gloom, the men and horses often did not see the outstretched branches that grabbed and pulled at us when we passed by. Occasional cries and sounds of swearing rang out as one man or another would receive a sharp poke, or his horse would stumble over an unseen rock. There were stinging insects as well, that almost made one wish for the rains to fall again.

When the rain returned, however, those wishes turned to regret and the insects seemed a small price to pay. Our tents provided no shelter and there was little else to do the trick. Any outcropping of rock quickly became the source of a waterfall and the bushes were too sparse of leaf and branch to provide any protection. Some men tried to hide under their horses for a little relief, but that presented its own set of dangers.

We quickly learned that trying to move in the downpour was even more futile than trying to find shelter. The ground beneath our feet turned into a morass of mud. The horses had trouble walking and the carts with our heavier armaments and dwindling supplies would not move at all. Man and beast huddled together in sodden misery as we waited for the rain to pass. Our guide was a local man who said that even though such showers were a regular feature of life in the area, he had never seen such cursed weather before.

Fortunately, the same bad weather that impeded our progress did the same for our enemies in their turn. A small group of enemy scouts managed to surprise us at one point, but even as they did, the weather turned. The rain proved their downfall. My men outmaneuvered them, and that danger swiftly passed.

I took their attack as a warning, however. In the next dry spell I sent out scouts to range just a bit ahead of us, hoping we would not get cut off from them as we had been cut off from our main force. It turned out well as they spotted an ambush in a tight passage and were able to come back and warn us unseen. We turned the tables on our would-be-attackers and made it through it in relative safety.

Finally, late on the sixth afternoon, we made it out of the mountains and approached the plain where we were to engage the larger forces of the enemy with the aid of the men that we hoped were taking the alternate route. Even in the gloom, the more open area was a delight to our eyes.

I ordered camp set up near one of the last large rocky outcrops in a position where, had the day been less cloudy, we would have had a clear view of the entire valley. It had been several hours since the most recent rainy period. Small breaks were starting to lighten in the cloud cover, giving us hope the storms would soon be over.

With as long as it had taken us to make the trip, our food stores were running low. On top of that, we could not light fires to cook for fear of being discovered too soon. What we had made for a cheerless meal. At least we did not need the fires to keep us warm.

My scouts returned and reported that the enemy troops were massing in preparation for battle. Clearly, they were aware of our side's intent, although my men could not tell if they knew of our unit's arrival on the plain. Knowing we would be outnumbered if attacked, I sent two of my men to follow our guide to the point where our companions would arrive at the plain using the alternate route through the mountains. Having done what I could, I set guards and allowed those not on duty to get what rest they could.

The cloud cover was still heavy, although the gloom was not as deep, when the next morning dawned, if you can call it that. Fortunately or not, the slightly brighter lighting allowed us to see the enemy force heading our way. There was nothing for it but to make the best defense we could. I called my men to make a final check of their weapons, mount their horses and stand ready to defend our position to the last man.

The battle soon began. Our better situation gave us just enough of an edge to prevent our being overrun at once. All the same, we were in a desperate spot. My men were tired, hungry and it was obvious we numbered less than a third of the force attacking our position. Under the strange half-light, the battle seemed like a drunkard's dream. The oddness of the light played tricks on the mind. That, I suppose, explains what happened next.

We had continued to fight through that very long day, making the best we could of our superior position. Try as we might, though, we were steadily losing ground. I could sense the despair of my men as the day wore on and all hope ebbed.

Then, suddenly, from the direction our guide had gone, came the sound of thundering hooves. There were so many they could be heard easily over the din of battle.

"They have come! Our men have come!" one of my lieutenant's shouted.

"Reinforcements are here! We outnumber them now!" cried another of my men.

Despair fled as my men took heart. Reinforcements made all the difference to our position.

The enemy heard the hoof beats. How could they not? They heard the shouts and knew our side was strong. It was their turn to be visited by despair.

Taking advantage of the moment, I led my men in a charge, down the hillside and right into their ranks. We fought even more fiercely now that we had a hope of winning. With a final push, we broke through their ranks, forcing them to turn and flee in disarray.

Surprisingly, though, even as the enemy fled, the sound of the hoof beats turned and began to soften as with distance. We regrouped on our vantage point, noticing with confusion that there were no other troops at hand. No reinforcements were _**anywhere**_ to be seen.

As we wondered what had happened, a small segment of clouds drew apart overhead. Like a message from the Almighty, a clear beam of late afternoon light illuminated the pass through which we had arrived. Disappearing into it, we could see the last portion of what must have been a mighty herd of cattle.

Where they came from and where they eventually went to, we never found out. Not all of them made it into the mountains, though. Some of the stragglers featured in that night's celebratory dinner. There was still some beef to share when the reinforcements truly did arrive the following morning in the brightness of a cloud-free day, and we told them the story of the charge of the cow brigade.


End file.
